A Thousand And One Years
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: " La vie de couple c'est affronter ensemble des problèmes que l'on aurait jamais eu tout seul". Des aperçus de la vie d'Hermione et Ginny ensemble, à travers les épreuves, les obstacles et les années. Différents POV et ordre non-chronologique
1. 4 Mai 1997

**Every Breath You Take** \- **The Police**

« Dépêches toi Hermione ! Encore dans tes bouquins c'est pas possible ! » grogna Ron.

« D'abord ce ne sont pas des bouquins, comme tu dis, mais un manuel avancé sur les charmes noirs, comme Harry m'avait demandé d'étudier pour » et Hermione baissa discrètement d'un ton « le collier de Katie. Et puis pas la peine d'être aussi pressé, ce n'est qu'un match Poufsouffle-Serpentard et tu détestes les deux équipes ! »

« Je ne déteste que Malfoy et je suis sûr que cet imbécile de Smith va lui mettre la pâtée qu'il mérite, puisque Môssieur est rétabli pour rejouer aujourd'hui. Harry, dépêches toi on va plus avoir les bonnes places ! »

Harry arriva en soufflant, dévalant les escaliers déserts du plus vite que son énorme sac rempli de cours et de feuilles volantes lui permettaient, sa robe à moitié boutonnée et son vieux livre de potions sous le bras. « Désolé » souffla-t-il.

« Encore ? Harry je t'ai dit cent fois de remettre ce livre à sa place, je n'ai vraiment pas confiance en ce ' _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ ' ( et Hermione appuya ce propos avec les fameux guillemets avec les doigts) et … »

« Une autre fois Hermione, maintenant qu'on est là tous les trois on peut enfin y aller ! » s'exclama Ron, et saisissant Harry par l'épaule et une Hermione encore en train de protester par la manche, il les entraîna vivement vers les gradins, d'où on pouvait déjà entendre les clameurs de supporters. « Voilà, on a raté le début c'est malin ! » rouspéta Ron.

« Tais-toi un peu Ron » répondit la brune sur le même ton, suivant son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci escaladait en courant les gradins. Harry suivait péniblement derrière, visiblement retardé par son sac de cours dont dépassait un livre de sortilèges et sa plume. Il faut dire que si Ron n'avait pas été si pressé d'arriver au stade, il n'aurait pas tiré un peu trop fort sur le bras du survivant et celui-ci n'aurait pas fait tomber son sac, renversant au passage de l'encre sur tous ses parchemins et s'attirant les foudres d'Hermione pour avoir osé corner un livre.

Hermione se tordait le cou dans tous les sens, visiblement à la recherche de quelqu'un, quand un sourire éclatant vint s'afficher sur son visage. « Ginny est là-bas » dit-elle aux garçons « Elle nous fait signe qu'elle nous a gardé des places ».

Le trio se débrouilla pour aller rejoindre un banc vers le milieu de la tribune, passant à travers une foule de Gryffondors qui aujourd'hui étaient presque tous vêtus de noir et de jaune, leur rivalité ancestrale avec les Serpentards les encourageant à supporter leurs amis de Poufsouffle. Aux côtés d'une Ginny dont les joues avaient été barbouillées l'une de noir et l'autre de jaune, Dean et Seamus étaient occupés à siffler les verts et argents, brandissant les banderoles sur lesquels on pouvait lire des phrases telles que « _Les blaireaux ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit_ » ou « _Badgers eat Snakes_ », Neville applaudissait à tout rompre une quelquonque action sur le terrain et au grand dam de Ron, Lavande, qui lui avait gardé un siège à côté du sien, faisait des grands signes dans sa direction, agitant les bras en l'air comme si elle réclamait qu'on lui passe le souaffle. _Ou qu'elle soit en train de diriger un avion vers la piste d'atterrissage_ pensa Hermione. Ginny avait aussi prévu le coup et avait 'réservé' trois sièges autour d'elle, menaçant quiquonque n'appartenant pas au trio d'or de se retrouver les fesses brûlées si ils osaient s'assoir dessus, et le leur montrait maintenant d'un air ravi. Hermione arriva enfin aux côtés de la rouquine, qui la salua d'un grand câlin et alla faire la bise à Harry.

Ron avait déjà été harponné par Lavande mais avait prétexté vouloir suivre le match avant que celle-ci puisse l'embrasser partout sur le visage comme elle avait pris l'habitude de faire. De l'autre côté de Ginny, Luna dont les joues avaient été peinturlurées de noir tenait en l'air grâce à un charme de lévitation un grand dessin d'un blaireau, qu'elle avait sûrement fait elle-même vu la finesse des traits. Ginny fit un clin d'œil à Harry et changea de place avec lui, de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve à côtés de la Serdaigle et qu'elle se retrouve aux côtés d'Hermione, qui glissa tout de suite sa main dans la sienne. Pendant que Luna expliquait avec un ton professoral à Harry qu'elle s'était noircit les joues avec un morceau de charbon et que ses cheveux blonds faisaient office de banderole blonde, Hermione expliqua rapidement à Ginny la raison de leur retard, mais voyant que l'attention de la rousse était bien plus portée vers le terrain que sur le Prince de Sang-Mêlé, Hermione renonça et laissa Ginny regarder tranquillement la rencontre.

« Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui commente la rencontre, Luna ? » demanda Harry.

Luna haussa les épaules. « Oh, je crois que le professeur Mc Gonagall voulait que je le fasse à la place de Zacharias, mais comme c'est l'un des rares match où vous ne jouez pas, je voulais profiter d'être dans les gradins avec vous. Et puis je voulais aussi laisser sa chance à Luke.»

C'était en effet Luke Cholderton, un jeune Poufsouffle de quatrième année, qui commentait au micro depuis la tribune des professeurs et le jeune garçon cachait encore moins bien que Lee Jordan son appartenance et sa loyauté à sa maison, comme le prouvait le ton déçu que prit sa voix quand il annonça le premier but Serpentard.

Harry avait plongé dans son sac après la déclaration de Luna, soi-disant pour chercher ses jumelles de vue mais il n'échappa pas à Hermione que son ami dissimulait malgré lui un sourire tordu d'homme heureux. La brune choisit d'en garder le secret et se contenta de refixer ses yeux sur le terrain, la main de Ginny toujours bien calée dans la sienne, pour essayer de comprendre comment on jouait à ce fichu jeu. Des années d'amitié avec Harry et Ron, où ils l'avaient traîné la plupart du temps contre son gré dans les gradins, de vacances au Terrier passées à espionner discrètement Ginny mettre une raclée à ses frères et de sessions d'entraînements où elle faisait semblant de rédiger un devoir de potion en surveillant que Ron reste sur son balai du coin de l'œil avaient aidé à la compréhension du sport de brutes qu'était le quidditch, et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que les serpents dominaient facilement le match, au désespoir de tous les Poufsouffle et de Ron.

Harry était plus préoccupé par l'absence de Malfoy sur le terrain, et signala à Hermione que le blond n'était pas visible dans les gradins, ni Goyle. Seul Crabbe était à son poste de batteur, ses deux acolytes ayant été remplacés par les joueurs de réserve de Serpentard.

« Harry tu te fais trop d'idées. Regarde le match et apprécies, peut-être que Malfoy est juste en détention, ou en retard, ou … »

« Non, Hermione, il ne rate jamais les matchs de quidditch, et il a refusé sa place dans l'équipe ! » Harry n'en démordait pas et était visiblement prêt à lui aussi quitter le stade pour partir à la recherche de Malfoy.

« Harry, je sais que c'est bizarre et il faut qu'on s'en occupe, mais pas maintenant, d'accord ? Je voudrais déjà qu'on se renseigne sur l'affaire du collier et toi sur tes leçons avec Dumbledore, Malfoy peut attendre.»

La réponse d'Harry mourut dans sa gorge quand Luke annonça d'une voix sombre « Et Serpentard continue sa montée dans le score – dans une action plutôt contestable au niveau du fair-play et du beau jeu- Urquhart marque un but, ce qui ramène le score à 60 – 10 pour Serpentard ».

Sur les quatre tribunes entourant le terrain, trois étaient dépitées et une seule était en liesse, tous les Serpentards abordant fièrement leurs couleurs vert et argent et entonnant des chants à la louange de leurs joueurs.« Crabbe envoie un cognard éhonté sur Cadwallader, qui n'arrive pas à l'éviter ! Le pauvre poursuiveur s'effondre au sol et le souaffle revient en possession des serpents » commenta Luke d'une voix mortifère.

Ron grogna qu'ils jouaient mieux sans Malfoy et Lavande crût bon de le féliciter de cette remarque en l'embrassant sur la joue dans un baiser sonore.

« Ron, ne sois pas anti-serpentard comme ça » se contenta de dire Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude plus que puérile du gardien de Gryffondor.

Ron, piqué au vif, se lança alors dans une tirade enflammée anti-serpentarde digne de Godric Gryffondor lui-même, déclamant à qui voulait l'entendre que leur équipe était achetée, que Bibine n'avait plus les yeux en face des trous, que le gardien Poufsouffle avait sûrement été ensorcelé par une de ces vipères et que les joueurs jaune et noir étaient déconcentrées par la face de bouledogue de Pansy Parkinson, mais Hermione n'écoutait plus.

Son regard était exclusivement tourné vers la petite rousse à ses côtés, qui ne prêtait pas la moindre attention aux âneries que débitait son frère mais suivait des yeux chaque joueurs sur le terrain, ses prunelles brunes zigzagant rapidement à chaque extrémité du terrain. La passion de Ginny pour le quidditch avait allumé dans ses yeux une petite flamme qu'Hermione n'avait rencontrée qu'à certaines occasions spéciales; la coupe du monde de Quidditch deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée l'an dernier dans l'infirmerie après la bataille au ministère ou le soir dans l'intimité de leur dortoir quand l'aînée lui murmurait à l'oreille _je t'aime_. Cette petite étincelle, associée à l'air béat qu'avait Ginny qui aurait pu être comparable à celle d'un enfant devant Honeydukes, détournèrent complètement Hermione du match, et lui donnèrent encore plus envie de presser sa petite amie contre elle.

La brune se surpris à sourire naïvement ( oui, elle Hermione Granger, sourire _naïvement_ ) en voyant Ginny applaudir à tout rompre quand le gardien de Poufsouffle arrêta enfin un but, se souciant peu du fait que Ginny n'avait pas lâché sa main et la broyait au passage.

Bizarrement, de l'autre côté de Ginny, Harry avait la même tête qu'elle, mais lui regardait Luna qui venait de pousser un grognement profond – le cri du blaireau expliqua t'elle par la suite. Hermione sourit et se promit intérieurement de demander à Luna ce qu'elle pensait d'Harry par la suite.

" Cadwallader reçoit un cognard en plein ventre et s'écrase au sol ! Faute ! _Faute !_ " hurla de toutes forces Luke dans le micro. Les mots " _Faute ! Faute !_ " furent repris en chœur dans tout le stade, alors que le pauvre poursuiveur jaune et noir gisait étalé au sol. Tous les Gryffondors hurlaient de toutes leurs forces, Neville en premier et Hermione se surprit à crier avec eux " _Faute !_ ", levant les bras en l'air avec ceux de Ginny.

Malgré les grands sifflets et les hurlements déçus des Serpentards, Madame Bibine siffla en effet faute et accorda un pénalty aux Blaireaux. Leur capitaine Smith s'empara du souaffle et alla se positionner en face des cerceaux adverses.

" Aller ..." grogna Harry dans un murmure.

" Cet imbécile est capable de le rater !" s'exclama Ginny, qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

" Je croyais que tu détestais Smith ?" s'étonna celle-ci, détournant ses yeux du joueur pour les poser sur sa petite amie.

" Je le déteste toujours, mais il faut que Poufsouffle remporte ce match si on veut gagner la coupe" expliqua Ginny en souriant à Hermione " Une question de score final et d'addition de points"

" Tant de sagesse derrière un sport de brutes" se moqua gentiment Hermione " Qui l'eut cru ? "

" Tout le monde n'a pas votre cerveau d'exception Mademoiselle Granger" sourit Ginny en se rapprochant de l'aînée pour frotter son nez contre le sien " Mais tous les joueurs n'ont pas non plus un pois chiche dans le cerveau"

" Ils savent parfois additionner deux plus deux c'est vrai" souffla Hermione avant de capturer les lèvres de Ginny dans les siennes dans un doux baiser.

Les bras de Ginny encerclèrent complètement Hermione pour l'attirer vers elle alors qu'autour d'elle la foule applaudissait à tout rompre et que la voix de Luke résonnait dans le stade " Pénalty transformé !". Les deux filles se séparèrent à regret, non sans un dernier smack rapide, et Ginny reprit sa place sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Hermione. Hermione se demanda si sa petite amie lui en voudrait de lui avoir fait raté l'action, mais le sourire béat de la rousse détourna ses doutes.

Le match reprit de plus belle, mais ni Hermione ni Harry ne le suivaient réellement. L'esprit d'Harry passait de ses inquiétudes à propos de l'absence de Malfoy, et de ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans le château vide à regarder la blonde à ses côtés, qui sautait et riait comme une enfant, et agrippait de temps en temps sa manche, arrachant un sourire attendri au Survivant. Hermione elle passait son match à observer discrètement, du moins elle le croyait, les mimiques de Ginny, observée par le match. Et chaque sourcil froncé, encouragement lancé et sifflet sifflé faisait sourire rêveusement Hermione.

Elle était si peu intéressée dans le match qu'elle n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le pénalty quand Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et que Ginny lui cria « Mione regarde ! Le vif ! Il est juste à côté de Summerby ! »

Hermione regarda vers le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, qui avait déjà commencé à essayer d'attraper le petite balle dorée, suivit de près par Harper, le poursuiveur qui remplaçait Draco. La brune n'avait rien vu du tout mais vu l'excitation qui avait prit la foule, les poursuiveurs faisaient en effet la course au vif.

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Ginny, le spectacle en étant bien plus intéressant. La rousse avait enfin lâché sa main et avait posé ses deux paumes sur ses joues, retenant son souffle devant le match, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration suspendue. Hermione sourit tendrement oublia toute notion du temps.

 _Elle la même tête quand elle joue aux échecs avec Ron, ou quand elle rédige un devoir, ou même quand elle lit un livre. Comment elle peut faire pour remarquer une aussi petite balle virevolter à des centaines de mètres de distance ? Elle est toujours capable de voir ce que les autres ne voient pas , comme au ministère ou quand elle voit que harry nous cache quelque chose ou que ça ne va pas ou quand … quand elle a vu que je l'aimais._

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment. Autour d'elle les cris et les clameurs lui indiquaient que le match n'étaient toujours pas fini, mais la brunette avait autre chose dans la tête.

 _Wow … je connais toutes ses expressions faciales et toutes ses réactions … je dois vraiment être amoureuse._

Et à ce moment précis, Harper attrapa le vif, octroyant la victoire à Serpentard.

« Noooooon ! » s'écria Ron, qui n'avait pas exprimé le quart de cette déception quand il avait reçu un « Troll » à son dernier devoir de potions. Alors que Lavande se jetait à son cou pour le consoler, et qu'il essayait de la repousser le plus discrètement possible, Hermione resserra un peu plus fort la main de Ginny, la sachant assez déçue du résultat final. A sa surprise, Ginny se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se retourner vers sa petite amie en souriant.

" Ginny ? T'es pas trop déçue ?" demanda Hermione surprise

" C'est le Quidditch" sourit la rousse " Des fois on gagne, des fois on perd" ajouta-elle philosophiquement.

" Et aujourd'hui je crois que Poufsouffle a perdu" rajouta tristement Luna derrière elle, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

" Mais alors pour l'écart des points ?" demanda rationnellement Hermione, et elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question puisque Ron sauta sur l'occasion d'échapper à sa collante petite amie pour expliquer un système compliqué de points à marquer et d'écarts à conserver que personne ne comprit mais qu'Harry fit quand même semblant d'agréer pour le bien de tout le monde.

 _Si il mettait dans les études le dixième d'énergie qu'il met à mettre des tactiques pour gagner au Quidditch,il aurait été placé à Serdaigle_ pensa Hermione en roulant des yeux vers son meilleur ami.

Le stade se vidait lentement, et le temps de récupérer toutes les bannières et de nettoyer un peu les gradins, le petit groupe de Gryffondors ( et l'unique Serdaigle) fut parmi les derniers à rentrer vers le château.

" Harry, une petite partie d'échec pour nous consoler ?" lanca Ron

" Je vais te montrer le sens du mot _échec_ " répondit Harry en plissant des sourcils dans une grimace

" Harry ! Ron ! Il est hors de questions que vous me laissiez faire seule votre devoir de métamorphose comme la dernière fois !" leur cria Hermione mais les deux garçons firent mine de ne pas l'entendre et se mirent à courir en riant

" Laisse les Mione " fit Ginny en saisissant la main de la brune dans la sienne " _Moi_ j'ai fini mes devoirs et je n'ai plus rien à faire ce soir ... T'aurais pas un petit lot de consolation pour moi ?" demanda elle dans une petite moue boudeuse.

Hermione éclata de rire et se pencha pour embrasser la grimace de Ginny.

Les devoirs pourraient attendre .


	2. 16 Janvier 1998

**Need You Now** \- **Lady Antebellum**

« Attention Neville ! » chuchota nerveusement Ginny « Il y a du bruit à gauche ! »

Les trois ombres s'alignèrent tout de suite contre le mur, et ils se firent le plus petit possible, se serrant les uns contre les autres. Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre, suivit par des pas plus retenus, qui venaient en leur direction.

« Madame Pomfrey soignera facilement cette blessure Roger, tout ira bien ». Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer, alors qu'elle vit passer Minerva Mc Gonagall, en robe de chambre, tenant par la main Roger Carell, un petit Serdaigle de deuxième année, qui tenait son bras serré contre sa poitrine.

« Ne le dites au professeur Carrow, Professeur, je vous en supplie ! Il – il me tuerait ! »

On put entendre un soupir distinct et alors que les pas s'éloignaient, Ginny entendit celle qu'elle considérait comme sa belle-mère promettre au jeune garçon qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne. Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Luna qui fit une petite moue triste.

« Ils lui ont menacé de casser sa baguette en deux alors qu'il était seul dans les couloirs, et il est tombé en voulant s'enfuir. »

Comme de nombreux né-moldus cette année, Roger avait fait connaissance du gang Serpentard néo-mangemorts qui semaient la terreur dans les couloirs, effrayant les plus jeunes, ciblant particulièrement les « non-purs » et n'hésitant pas à utiliser sur eux les sorts les plus sévères. Tous les professeurs, sauf les Carrow qui distribuaient avec une joie non dissimulée les punitions et Rogue qui semblait insignifiant aux horreurs qui se déroulaient sous son directorat, tentaient tant bien que mal de faire garder espoir aux élèves, ne les punissant qu'en surface et allégeant les châtiments, comme Mg Gonagall et Flitwick qui leur faisaient passer leurs détentions à pratiquer des charmes de soin et de protection ou à passer la soirée dans la forêt interdite avec Hagrid ( ce que Ginny n'avait jamais considéré comme une punition mais plutôt comme une récompense) au lieu des _Crucio_ conseillé par le frère et la sœur.

Le trio d'or était partit depuis maintenant quatre mois à la recherche de Merlin seul savait quoi, mais aussitôt Neville, Luna et Ginny avaient organisé la résistance interne des élèves, essayant de remotiver au plus les élèves intègres, protégeant les premières années comme ils le pouvaient et narguant le plus possible les Carrow. Ils avaient commencé par simplement bloquer le bureau d'Alecto par un sort de colle persistante (conseillé et approuvé par Fred et George), puis avaient agrandi leur champ d'action en distribuant des tracts pour l'armée de Dumbledore, en taguant les murs avec des messages patriotiques tels que « _D.A. Still Recruting_ » et « _Potter for Headboy_ » et surtout en s'interposant lors de brimades Serpentardes ou en tenant tête aux Carrow.

Le trio d'argent, comme les surnommait toute l'école, avait ainsi gagné l'estime de beaucoup, dont une bonne poignée de serpentards dégoutés des actions de leur propre maison, mais s'étaient par la même occasion attiré beaucoup d'ennuis. Les Carrow avaient rapidement autorisé les préfets à outrepasser leurs droits pour faire mener la _discipline,_ et Crabbe et Goyle s'en était donné à cœur joie, étant devenu les princes des serpents depuis que Malfoy avait délaissé les bancs d'école, le nombre de leur victimes ne cessant de s'agrandir et laissant l'infirmerie pleine. Les autres préfets laissaient passer les infractions sans rien dire, mais ne pouvaient pas toujours couvrir le trio, et ils avaient fini par se faire prendre lors de leur dernière escapade.

Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à rentrer dans le bureau de Rogue pour y dérober l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, celui-ci les avait découvert en pleine action, et en avait aussitôt informé les Carrow. Malgré les remontrances du professeur Mc Gonagall, Amycus les avait aussitôt privé de toutes sorties à Pré-Au-lard, avait fait interdire tous les matchs de Quidditch pendant une durée indéterminée et leur avaient donné assez de détentions pour les trente prochaines années à venir.

Il avait aussi jugé que les punitions non corporelles n'étaient pas assez sévères à son goût, et les avait tous les trois _corrigé_ lui-même. Ginny avait reçu pour la première fois un Crucio puissant, long et plus douloureux qu'aucune chute de son balai, et à ce moment-là elle aurait préféré mourir cent fois plutôt de continuer à hurler sous le sort interdit.

Penser à la douleur suraiguë qu'elle avait ressentie lui donnait encore la chair de poule, et il est vrai que la peur de recevoir à nouveau un tel châtiment les avait un peu refroidit de leur actions patriotiques, pas pour longtemps cependant, puisqu'à peine une semaine après ils étaient à nouveaux en train de patrouiller le plus discrètement possible après le couvre-feu dans l'école endormie.

Cependant, les Carrow, fiers du résultat, avaient décidé d'autoriser l'utilisation du _crucio_ contre les élèves récalcitrants et les autres membres de l'armée de Dumbledore s'étaient ainsi effacés, laissant seuls les trois membres du trio d'argent résister contre les deux mangemorts. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Ginny aurait continué à se battre seule contre toute l'école si il avait fallu, pour poursuivre la volonté d'Harry et tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Hermione.

 _Oh, Hermione … Où es-tu en ce moment? Que fais-tu ? Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques … Je tiens bon, mon cœur, comme je te l'ai promis_.

Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, le bracelet était resté rouge vif et avait changé une seule fois de couleur, pour devenir noir ébène, couleur de la tristesse et de la mort, un peu avant Noel. Le bracelet avait été une idée d'Hermione, qu'elle lui avait offert la veille du mariage de Bill. _Je porte le même à mon poignet_ lui avait-elle montré _Les deux sont reliés par un sort ancien, qui nous montre nos émotions l'une à l'autre. Tu vois en ce moment le tien est gris, ce qui veut dire la tristesse. Chaque couleur a une signification, le noir veut dire le deuil, la mort ou un danger très grave; le blanc c'est la paix et la sérénité, le rouge le danger, la passion ou la colère. Le jaune veut dire la joie et l'énergie, le vert c'est l'espérance et enfin l'orange c'est à la fois la méfiance et la confiance. Ton bracelet représente mes émotions et le mien les tiennes. Comme ça on sera toujours reliées, tu vois._ Les mots résonnaient souvent dans l'esprit de Ginny, quand elle regardait le bracelet accroché à son poignet. _On sera toujours reliées._

Ginny avait failli faire une crise cardiaque en voyant le bracelet devenir noir, et était persuadée qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de dramatique, peut-être mortel. Seule l'intervention de Luna l'avait empêché de s'enfuir de Poudlard en balai pour retrouver Hermione, dusse elle la rechercher dans toutes les grottes et les forêts d'Angleterre. Quelques heures après, le bracelet avait repris sa couleur rouge vif et Ginny en avait conclu que quelque chose avait perturbé Hermione au point que sa tristesse prenne le dessus sur le danger. Elle en avait aussi conclu que si quelque chose de mortel était arrivé à Harry ou Ron, ou qu'ils étaient blessés ou capturés, les Carrow et Voldemort lui-même s'en seraient fait une joie de l'annoncer au monde entier, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas paniquer.

« La voie est libre ! » souffla garçon se leva lentement et offra une main aux deux filles pour les relever à leur tour.« On peut aller par les chemins vers la cuisine, on y est encore jamais allé ! ».

Il était loin, le petit blondinet qui fouillait ses poches à la recherche de son rapeltout, Neville avait tout d'un leader charismatique à présent. Grand, fort et large d'épaules, les bras recouverts de cicatrices et une coupure à la lèvre encore fraiche, il portait avec fierté ses blessures _de révolte_ comme il le disait, et jamais il n'avait mieux représenté sa maison.

Il les mena discrètement à travers les couloirs sombres, passant devant des classes vides ou non utilisées et des salles qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un croisement. Neville se gratta la tête d'un air confus. « Je sais plus si les cuisines sont vers la gauche ou la droite » avoua t'il aux deux filles.

Luna haussa les épaules et chuchota de son habituel ton rêveur « Peu importe la voie, on trouvera toujours le chemin » et sans rien rajouter se dirigea vers le couloir de droite. Ginny et Neville échangèrent un coup d'œil rieur, se retinrent de rire à voix haute ce qui auraient pu attirer Rusard ou son maudit chat, et se hâtèrent de poursuivre la blonde.

« On est jamais venu ici » constata Ginny.

L'avantage de patrouiller à travers l'école la nuit était qu'ils la découvraient telle qu'elle était vraiment, pleine de mystères et de surprises.

« Et si on entrait dans une salle au hasard ? Regarde, celle-là à une drôle de poignée » chuchota Neville

« Fais attention aux portes Neville ! Rappelles toi celle du ministère, elles étaient pas toutes sympathiques … »

Neville avait déjà la main sur la poignée, et l'ayant entrouverte sans avoir été blessé, ou coupé en deux, il glissa une tête prudente vers l'intérieur de la salle. « Wow !» souffla-t-il avant d'y entrer sur la pointe des pieds, suivit de près par les deux filles, qui prirent bien soin de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une grande pièce, totalement vide à l'exception du grand meuble qui se tenait contre le mur du fond. De loin, on aurait dit une armoire, mais en s'approchant un peu Ginny vit qu'il s'agissait d'un miroir, une surface argentée recouvrant ce qui aurait dû être la porte de l'armoire.

 _Mais si c'est un miroir, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a pas de reflet ?_ se demanda la rouquine en avançant à pas lents vers le miroir.

En effet, elle et Luna étaient encore au milieu de la pièce mais Neville avait parcouru les quelque pas qui le séparaient de l'objet étrange, et pourtant la surface polie du miroir ne reflétait aucune image du grand garçon.

Ginny s'approcha prudemment, et voyant qu'aucune image n'apparaissait, elle alla se planter devant le miroir aux côtés de Neville, qui avait l'air bouche bée devant ce qu'il y la vision coupa le souffle de la rousse aussi.

Au lieu de voir dans son reflet la petite rousse dans son uniforme chiffonnée et sa cravate de travers, le miroir renvoyait l'image d'une vingtaine de personnes, en train de rire, de parler ou même de jouer au quidditch.

 _Ma famille._

Elle pouvait apercevoir dans un coin Sirius, le bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry, visiblement en train de blaguer avec son filleul et Luna.

Elle pouvait voir de l'autre côté de ce qui semblait être la salle à manger du Terrier Tonks, ses cheveux roses lui descendant jusqu'aux épaules plus ébouriffés que jamais, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Remus, qui n'avait plus de cicatrices au visage et paraissait enfin reposé.

Elle pouvait apercevoir tous ses frères, Bill en train de se faire disputer sa coiffure par Molly, Charlie qui montrait ses bras brûlés à son père, les jumeaux en train d'houspiller Percy, sans aucun bandage sur l'oreille de George ni aucun badge de Préfet-en-chef sur le torse de Percy, et Ron dans sa tenue de gardien qui volait joyeusement dans le bordel environnant.

Et surtout, elle avait tout de suite vu au centre du groupe Hermione, Hermione qui souriait comme autrefois, ses cheveux en broussaille lui tombant en cascade sur son épaule, son badge de préfète bien accroché à sa robe d'école, le poing resserré sur son bracelet blanc, l'Hermione dont elle était tombée amoureuse, son Hermione . L'Hermione du miroir n'avait jamais paru aussi heureuse, et agitait vivement le bras vers le ciel, comme si elle saluait Buck.

Le souffle de Ginny se coupa quand elle vit la raison de la joie d'Hermione. Elle se vit elle-même, habillée de sa tenue de quidditch aux couleurs de Gryffondors, descendant en plein vol de son vieux balai pour aller se précipiter en riant dans les bras d'Hermione. Hermione riait aussi, et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Il n'y avait pas de peur sur leur visages, pas de baguettes prêtes à lancer des sorts de défense, pas de sang sur leur mains ou de coupures sur leurs joues, juste du bonheur, du simple bonheur, et l'image était si belle, si parfaite que Ginny voulu plonger vers la glace, rentrer dans ce monde parfait et y rester coincée pour toujours. Son reflet et l'Hermione du miroir ne cessaient de s'embrasser ou de se câliner, en plein milieu de sa famille au complet et heureuse, et elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre ce moment ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de secondes.

 _Comment est-ce possible ? Est-ce que c'est une espèce de charme qui permet de voir dans le passé ? Mais on a jamais été tous ensemble comme ça, et encore moins à la maison ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?_

Un peu écœurée par la différence entre ce que lui disait sa tête et l'image que lui renvoyaient ses yeux, Ginny détourna les yeux un instant pour regarder Neville à sa droite, qui lui fixait le miroir d'un air timide et incrédule.

« Neville ? »

« Ils sont fiers de moi » répondit simplement Neville « Ils me disent qu'ils m'aiment et qu'ils seront toujours avec moi »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en rajouter plus. Il y avait deux mois, il avait raconté à Ginny et luna l'histoire de ses parents et ce pourquoi il ferait tout pour leur rendre hommage, ce qu'il n'avait fait à personne auparavant. Il avait aussi sous-entendu que seul le trio d'or savait, et le cœur de Ginny avait gonflé de fierté et d'orgueil en comprenant qu'Hermione avait toujours su mais n'en avait jamais parlé pour ne pas déshonorer sa promesse.

Laissant Neville à ses pensées, Ginny se retourna vers Luna, qui était la seule des trois à ne pas regarder le miroir mais ses deux amis.

« Luna ? Tu ne vois rien toi ? »

« Oh je présume que si. »

« Pourquoi tu regardes pas ? »

Luna sourit et se rapprocha de Ginny pour poser sa main sur son épaule. « Harry m'en as déjà parlé, et apparemment ça lui a fait plus de bien que de mal de voir ses désirs les plus profonds dedans. »

Voyant la tête étonnée de son amie, Luna poursuivit « Ce miroir te montre ce que ton cœur désire. Pour Harry c'était voir ses parents avec lui et il est resté devant des heures et des heures à se demander quand est-ce qu'ils sortiraient du miroir et viendraient l'embrasser pour de vrai. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. »

Luna sourit légèrement et resserra son étreinte sur l'épaule de la Gryffondore. « Ce que tu vois dans le miroir ne fait que refléter l'image de tes rêves, jusqu'à te rendre fou d'envie, sans jamais te la donner vraiment. Il est nocif de trop le regarder Ginny, parce qu'il nous coupe du vrai monde. »

Ginny se retourna à nouveau vers le miroir.

Son double avait cessé d'embrasser Hermione et parlait maintenant à Tonks, une main toujours enlacée dans celle de la brunette, qui riait aux éclats sans raisons apparente. Luna avait raison, elle aurait pu rester des heures devant ce portrait si beau et criant de vérité, mais ce _n'était pas_ la réalité.

 _Si seulement …_ pensa Ginny _Mais ce n'est qu'une image. Sirius est mort, Percy nous hait, George a perdu une oreille, Bill est défiguré et Harry, Ron et Hermione sont en danger de mort._

Ginny soupira et se força à détourner les yeux du miroir, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois de plus, la blonde avait raison. Celle-ci avait lâché l'épaule de Ginny et s'était rapproché de Neville, toujours aussi hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait dans la vitre.

« Neville ? » demanda dans un murmure la serdaigle.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Ginny lui prit la main et la serra doucement. Le jeune garçon parut sortir de l'espèce de transe dans laquelle il était rentré et ses yeux passèrent de la rousse à la blonde, un peu perdu.

« Viens » souffla Ginny « On a quelque chose à finir .»

Le blond acquiesça et se laissa mener hors de la pièce par les deux filles. Sans se retourner, le trio d'argent sortit de la pièce, projetant au mur trois grandes ombres qui filèrent le plus discrètement possible en directions des cuisines.


	3. 29 Juillet 1997

**I'll Stand By You - The Pretenders**

Coqcigrue vient de rentrer à la maison ce soir.

Ginny est ravie et essaye d'attraper le message qu'il doit lui apporter, celui qu'elle attend depuis des jours, et qui n'était pas revenu le soir où elle l'avait envoyé comme à son habitude, une lettre d'Hermione. Mais le hibou virevolte dans tous les sens et refuse de se poser, malgré les mots rassurants de ma mère et les jurons poussés par ma sœur.

Je finis par monter sur une chaise et attraper le hibou quand il se pose sur l'armoire de la salle à manger, évitant au passage un coup de bec.

« Ginny … il ne porte pas de lettres » dis-je à ma sœur. Je vois son visage se décomposer et mon cœur se serre de la voir si triste.

« C'est pas possible ! » s'exclame-t-elle « Ca fait déjà trois jours ! »

Je veux la rassurer mais le hibou se débat dans mes mains et essayes de me pincer.

« Coq ! Calmes toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?»

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi excité, et aussitôt que je le relâche il s'envole le plus loin possible de tout contact.

« Il a l'air affolé » remarque Harry en s'approchant doucement de l'oiseau. Coq tremble mais ne s'envole pas, et Harry parvint à l'approcher au plus près.

« Regardes » souffle il « Sa patte est abîmée. On dirait … »

« Quoi donc ? » s'affole ma mère

« Je pense qu'on lui a arraché le message qu'il portait.»

« Mon Dieu ! »

Le cri ne vient pas de Maman mais de Ginny. « Hermione » souffle elle, assez fort pour que je l'entende. Je ne dis rien et la prend silencieusement dans mes bras. Harry continue à essayer d'attraper Coq, et Maman frotte le bras de Ginny pour la rassurer comme elle peut, mais nous comprenons tous ce que cela signifie.

Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hermione.

Harry propose tout de suite d'envoyer un Patronus chez elle et à Lupin, mais Bill, qui vit à la maison en ce moment pour les préparatifs du mariage, l'empêche à temps de le faire, son cerf est trop connu maintenant et si il y a véritablement eu une attaque il ne vaut mieux pas se faire repérer. Bill envoies son propre Patronus, un guépard, chez Lupin et nous dit de rester la alors que lui-même transplane au ministère prévenir mon père.

Et on attend comme ça pendant une, puis deux heures sans aucune nouvelle de personne. Ginny est folle d'inquiétude et je dois plusieurs fois la retenir de ne pas prendre son balai et d'aller voler chez dans le Londres moldu à la recherche d'Hermione. Ma mère essaye de cacher son angoisse en se distrayant avec des magazines de mariage et Harry, comme à son habitude quand quelque chose arrive, reste dans son coin à se ronger les ongles jusqu'au sang, et sûrement à murmurer que tout est de sa faute.

Quand enfin on aperçoit par la fenêtre une lumière bleutée qui approche vers la maison, on se réunit tous mais quelle n'est pas notre déception quand la forme qui s'approche ne s'avère pas être la loutre de notre amie mais un loup, celui de Rémus.

Sa voix envahit aussitôt la pièce, et malgré le ton qui se veut neutre on peut y entendre de la détresse et même quelque sanglots « Venez au plus vite … attaque… les Granger » murmure le loup avant de s'évaporer dans la nature.

Ginny devient toute blanche, et si je n'étais pas à ses côtés, un bras autour de sa taille, elle serait sans doute tombée au sol. Harry court chercher sa cape d'invisibilité au cas où, et nous nous réunissons autour de Maman dans le salon, la seule qui puisse tous nous transplaner sur place puisqu'elle a déjà emmené Ginny passer des vacances chez Hermione il y a deux ans. Je serre fort la main de ma sœur dans la mienne, et remarque que bizarrement Maman ne lui interdit pas de venir avec nous. Je pense que le ton de voix de Rémus en disait assez pour faire comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave et qu' Hermione avait besoin de nous, tous.

La première chose qui me frappe en arrivant, et après m'être remis de l'horrible expérience qu'est le transplanage à quatre, c'est l'odeur, une odeur de fumée et de brûlé. Ginny veut se précipiter dans la maison, mais Harry la retient par le bras et lui montre les trois personnes qui gardent la porte. Heureusement, le quartier est désert et personne ne nous a vus arriver.

Tonks est là, elle nous attendait avec deux aurors sûrs et nous dit que le ministère a été prévenu. Ils ont été envoyés pour détourner les passants, et évacuer les corps. A ces mots, Ginny vacille presque et je pose ma main sur son épaule pour la soutenir.

Tonks nous explique rapidement que deux mangemorts sont venus attaquer les Granger alors qu'Hermione était visiblement sortie, et elle qu'elle était trop traumatisée pour prévenir qui que ce soit. Il y a eu un appel passé aux policiers moldus après une trace verte dans le ciel, et heureusement les aurors sont arrivés très vite sur les lieux. Elle laisse passer Ginny et lui dit qu'Hermione est dans sa chambre, et ma sœur part tout de suite en courant.

Une fois Ginny partie, Tonks nous en dit un peu plus sur l'attaque. Hermione était sortie acheter des vêtements, sûrement pour notre futur voyage, et quand elle est rentrée elle a trouvé la maison dans cet état. Tout en parlant, on rentre dans la maison et on remarque l'étendue des dégâts. Le mur de l'entrée porte une grande trace noire, toutes les chaises et les tables sont renversées au sol et il y a des traces de lutte un peu partout. La maison a visiblement été fouillée de fond en comble.

En voyant deux officiels du ministère qui portent le noir, des médicomages spécialisés, Harry demande à Tonks la question que je n'ose même pas poser.

Et Tonks nous confirme le pire. Les Granger ont subi le sortilège de la mort et en sont morts sur le coup.

Et si Hermione était rentrée dix minutes plutôt, elle aurait sûrement subit le même sort. Je sens mon cœur se resserrer, la tête me tourne et il faut que je m'assoie pour ne pas que je tombe.

 _Les Granger sont morts._

 _Hermione est orpheline et a failli mourir._

Les mots me tournent en boucle dans la tête et une forte envie de vomir me tord l'estomac. Avant même que je puisse réagir, les larmes dévalent mes joues et ma tête tombe entre mes mains. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, et je ne sais plus quoi penser. On aurait dû être là pour les protéger. Tout ça c'est _notre_ faute.

Quand je lève la tête, Harry détourne les yeux pour que je ne voies pas ses yeux rouges et Tonks ne cache pas ses larmes.

Je dois trouver Hermione, la serrer dans mes bras et m'assurer qu'elle est sauve. Je fais un signe de tête à harry que je vais monter en haut, il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et me suit sans dire un mot.

Hermione est recroquevillée dans sa chambre, tous ses livres et ses cadres sont tombés au sol et ses vêtements ont tous été jeté en vrac au sol. Sa tête est posée sur l'épaule de ma sœur, qui se contente de bercer tendrement Hermione. Celle-ci n'a même pas levé la tête quand la porte s'est ouverte, et semble perdue dans son monde. Ginny lui passe lentement la main dans les cheveux en lui murmurant dans l'oreille des choses que je n'entends pas et leurs mains sont accrochées l'une à l'autre.

Elles restent comme ça toute la nuit.

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'on apprend ce qu'il s'est passé. Bill rentre à maison tôt le matin, après avoir passé sa nuit au ministère et nous explique ce qu'il a appris. Les aurors ont réussi à remonter les sorts jusqu'à leur émissaires. Il nous confirme que les parents d'Hermione ont été tués par Dolohov et Greybac, qui apparemment espionnaient Hermione depuis quelque jours, ce qui explique la lettre qu'ils ont arraché à Coq. Bill n'ose regarder personne dans les yeux quand il dit d'une voix blanche qu'ils ont retrouvé la lettre dans une poubelle de la rue voisine, une lettre qu'avait écrit Ginny à Hermione et qui a peut-être confirmé aux deux Mangemorts qu'Hermione résidait chez ses parents. La seule chose qu'ils n'ont pas pu déterminer est pourquoi ils ont attaqué quand Hermione n'était pas dans la maison au lieu d'essayer de la tuer.

" Ils veulent nous perturber" me souffle Harry à l'oreille " _Il_ veut nous faire souffrir avant de nous éliminer pour de bon"

Je suis parcouru d'un frisson en pensant à quel point on peut être cruel et fou pour enlever à une fille de dix-sept ans la seule famille qu'il lui reste dans le seul but de s'amuser un peu avant d'essayer de l'assassiner. Bill ne remarque pas mon trouble et continue son récit.

Les aurors ont inspecté tout le quartier et interrogé tous les voisins, puis ont effacé et modifié certaines mémoire, puis se sont rendu au commissariat local et ont modifié des rapports, pour qu'officiellement les Granger soient morts de balles perdues par une bande cambrioleurs, et même si je ne comprends pas la moitié de ces mots je sais que de nombreux aurors ont été affiliés au cas.

C'est un cas à part, nous explique Tonks quand elle vient prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione vers midi, le monde moldu et sorcier étant étroitement relié à Hermione et aux Granger, le ministère ne peut pas laisser des moldus s'occuper seuls de la succession et du devenir d'Hermione. De plus, le ministère devient de moins en moins sur en ce moment, et n'importe qui ne peut donc pas s'occuper du dossier Granger.

Tonks repart, puis revient le soir même passer un moment seul avec Hermione, qu'elle considère comme une petite soeur, puis redescend nous dire que l'enterrement aura lieu dans trois jours et que la veille un notaire viendra s'occuper de son cas.

Hermione reste dans la chambre de Ginny toute la journée et ne descend que le soir pour dîner. Et pendant trois jours, Hermione ne parle pas.

Elle ne dit rien quand Kingsley lui-même vient lui expliquer que le ministère a pris soin l'enterrement et que d'ailleurs Rufus Scrimgeour passera prochainement nous lire à nous trois le testament de Dumbledore. Elle ne dit rien quand Harry et moi la serrons dans nos bras ou l'embrassons sur la joue, se contentant nous resserrer un peu plus contre elle ou nous sourire faiblement. Elle ne dit rien quand mes parents l'enlacent ou que Bill et Tonks jurent par tous les dieux qu'ils la vengeront, mais ses yeux crient merci .

Et pas une seule fois elle ne lâche la main de Ginny.

Le notaire, un petit cracmol appelé Schneider comme prévu pour régler de nombreux détails. Apparemment, Hermione a beau être majeure chez les sorciers, elle ne le sera pas avant ses dix-huit ans chez les moldus, et donc à besoin d'un tuteur pour l'espace de quelque semaines. Le petit homme l'interroge longuement sur sa famille moldue pour savoir qui pourrait endosser le rôle de parent adoptif, mais Hermione explique qu'il ne lui reste qu'un grand-père trop vieux pour s'occuper d'elle et une tante qui habite à Singapour.

Quand le notaire demande si elle ne connait personne du monde moldu qui endosserait ce rôle, Ginny lui propose immédiatement Bill, qui est son parrain et ma mère s'avance. Hermione sourit à Maman et ressert la main de Ginny mais annonce qu'elle préfèrerait demander au professeur Mc Gonagall d'être sa tutrice légale. Ginny approuve tout de suite – de toute façon elle aurait même approuvé Snape comme tuteur si c'est ce qu'avait voulu Hermione- et quand celle-ci veut expliquer à ma mère que la situation serait bizarre avec Ginny et elle, Maman passe son bras autour de ses épaules en disant qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'un papier signé pour être sa fille.

Kingsley revient avec Schneider le lendemain, accompagnée par Mc Gonagall . Dès qu'elle a reçu la lettre de Kingsley qui lui expliquait la situation et la demande d'Hermione, elle s'est précipitée au Terrier pour accepter en personne d'être la tutrice légale d'Hermione, ce qui arrange tout le monde puisqu'elle a aussi une identité moldue, contrairement à de nombreux sorciers. Hermione, elle et Schneider signent tous les papiers nécessaire pendant quelques heures. Ginny et ma mère sont assises à droite d'Hermione, Harry et moi à sa gauche et Minerva(ce qui me fait tout drôle d'ailleurs, d'appeler le professeur Mc Gonagall par son _prénom_ ) garde une main posée sur son épaule pendant toute la procédure. Je crois que si la situation n'était pas aussi triste et morbide, elle serait pleine de joie et de fierté de pouvoir appeler Hermione sa fille.

Schneider nous apprend qu'étant fille unique, elle hérite de la maison des Granger, et comme Harry avec James et Lily, de toute leur fortune qu'elle pourra toucher à sa majorité, et qui en attendant est placée dans un coffre à Gringotts, ce qui a d'ailleurs causé beaucoup d'ennuis pour tout transférer en argent sorcier. La nouvelle ne paraît pas affecter le moins du monde Hermione, ni Ginny qui continue à passer une main dans son dos d'un air rassurant.

Quand Kingsley évoque l'enterrement de ses parents, qui prévu pour la fin de la semaine, Hermione se mord légèrement la lèvre et je pose immédiatement une main rassurante sur son épaule. Elle me regarde de ses yeux, ses grand yeux bruns qui ne seront plus jamais les même et garderont toujours une empreinte de tristesse infinie malgré le temps qui passera, et lit dans les miens tout mon soutien et mon amour. Elle se retourne vers Kingsley et hoche de la tête, comme si elle était prête à accepter tout ce qui vient de lui tomber dessus.

Pendant les deux jours qui nous sépare de la cérémonie, nous faisons de notre mieux pour la soutenir tout en continuant nos plans pour l'an qui vient. Hermione s'est remise à parler comme avant, et se noie dans les recherches sur les Horcruxes pour se vider l'esprit. Même si nous savons depuis le temps que se plonger dans les livres est sa manière d'extérioriser, Harry, Ginny et moi sommes assez inquiets pour elle. C'est assez difficile de se mettre dans sa situation, Harry a perdu ses parents certes mais quand il était bébé et non quand il avait dix-sept ans. La seule chose qui lui fait vraiment du bien c'est d'être avec Ginny, et ma mère nous fait remarquer un soir quand nous sommes tous autour du feu et que les filles se sont endormies sur le canapé qu'Hermione n'a un visage reposé et paisible que dans les bras de ma soeur. Et je dois admettre en regardant le bras égrainé de taches de rousseur resserré autour de épaules de mon amie, la main de celle-ci aggripée au t-shirt de Ginny et leur deux souffles réguliers se faire entendre dans une cadence parfaite que ma mère a raison. Il n'y a que Ginny pour Hermione.

Hermione et Ginny sont épuisées après cette semaine. Elles ont fait beaucoup d'allers retours entre le Terrier, Poudlard pour voir Minerva et le Londres moldu pour vider la maison Granger, dont tous les meubles et effets personnels ont été réduits à un état minuscule et sont rangés dans la malle d'école d'Hermione. Ginny n'a pas voulu laisser Hermione seule une minute, et celle-ci la couvre d'affection comme si ma soeur allait lui être arrachée aussi. Si leur relation n'en ressort pas grandie après ça, je veux bien afficher les couleurs de Serpentard au prochain match.

Hermione n'est pas que protective avec Ginny, mais aussi avec Harry, moi, Fleur et à peu près tous les gens qu'elle aime. Dès que Ginny s'éloigne un instant, elle nous réunit pour sécuriser notre plan le plus possible et elle a même prévu de partir quelque jours dans certains endroits où on pourrait camper, selon elle. Harry et moi nous contentons d'agréer à tout ce qu'elle dit - de toute façon sans elle on tiendrait quoi, deux jours ?- ce qui lui arrache de temps en temps un petit sourire et déchire mon coeur un peu plus.

Le matin de l'enterrement, sois sept jours après la mort des Granger, Harry m'arrête dans le couloir pour me parler de quelque chose d'urgent, dit-il. Il m'entraîne dans la cuisine où bizzarrement il n'y a personne et me dévoile quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué. Les deux ou trois premiers jours, je sais que Ginny n'a pas pu me regarder moi ou Harry en face. Elle m'a avoué après que pour elle, et même si ce n'est pas notre faute directement, les parents d'Hermione sont morts parce que leur fille est la meilleure amie, voire la petite sœur, du survivant. Pourtant, jamais Hermione ne s'en est jamais plaint ou n'a accusé plus ou moins directement Harry.

" Hermione est dévastée par la mort de ses parents, mais elle considère que c'est sa faute." dit Harry d'une voix coupable.

Je veux le rassurer, mais d'un coup je ne sais plus quoi dire. Depuis qu'Hermione reparle de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle ne nous l'a jamais reproché et pourtant ... Les Granger sont _moldus_. Leur seul lien au monde magique est leur fille, leur fille qui pour les protéger voulait s'effacer de leur mémoire et les envoyer en Australie, mais qui sans le savoir a précipité leur assassinat, pour la seule raison d'être le soutien le plus fervent d'Harry Potter.

Au moment où je vais parler, Ginny rentre dans la pièce en frottant ses yeux lourds de sommeil. " Bonjour les garçons" murmure elle en déposant un bisou sur ma joue et ébouriffant amicalement les cheveux d'Harry. Elle s'assoit à table et se sert une grande tasse de café, dans un silence absolu. " Vous en faîtes une drôle de tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demande elle quand elle réalise que ni moi ni Harry ne nous décidons à parler. Je vois qu'Harry hésite à aborder le sujet, mais je n'ai jamais pris de pincettes pour parler à ma soeur et je lui explique tout.

Ginny réfléchit un moment avant de reprendre la parole. Elle nous explique qu'Hermione ne nous en voudra jamais à Harry et à moi pour la mort de ses parents, et qu'à vrai dire elle n'est pas sûre si elle en veut vraiment à quelqu'un. Pour elle, ses parents sont morts pour une cause, dit Ginny , rendre son monde plus juste et égal pour des gens comme elle. Elle se battra pour leur mémoire, et nous aussi rajoute ma soeur en sortant de la cuisine. Harry et moi ne pouvons qu'acquiescer.

Hermione réapparaît un peu plus tard au bras de Ginny, dans une robe noire qu'elle a recouverte d'une longue cape. Quand elle me voit, elle lève les yeux au ciel un instant et s'approche vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Alors que dans ma tête défile toute une liste de choses que j'aurai du faire et que j'ai sûrement oublié, elle se contente de refaire le noeud de ma cravate et de la resserrer contre mon col. " Tout aussi incapable de s'habiller à 17 ans qu'à 11" sourit elle, et je lui souris en retour. L'Hermione que je connais est revenue.

Nous transplanons tous vers la petite église où a lieu la cérémonie, Ginny avec Hermione, et nous dirigeons vers le petit groupe déja présent. Si maquiller les vraies circonstances de la mort des Granger n'a pas été chose facile, organiser un faux enterrement s'avère complètement impossible et tous les amis et la famille moldue d'Hermione seront donc la. Bill, Fleur, Minerva, Remus et Tonks assistent donc à l'enterrement des Granger non seulement pour accompagner Hermione mais aussi pour les protéger en cas d'un possible retour des mangemorts. Deux aurors envoyés par Kingsley lui même font la garde en dehors le temps de la cérémonie.

La cérémonie en elle même est plutôt brève. Hermione en a réglé les détails avec le prêtre avant hier, et a demandé quelque chose de simple et d'humble. Ses parents sont les victimes collatérales d'une guerre inconnue dont elle est l'une des principales actrices, et le souvenir lui en est assez douloureux comme ça pour le lui rappeler en public. Après les bénédictions et rites, le prêtre fait un petit signe de tête à Hermione, qui se lève vaillamment et va se diriger vers le petit pupitre devant les deux cercueils blancs.

Elle prend la parole d'une voix tremblante dans un petit discours poignant où elle remercie tout le monde d'être venu, et qu'elle regrette que ses parents n'aient jamais pu rencontrer ses amis, ses professeurs, et ceux qu'elle considère comme sa famille. Je sens son regard se poser sur nous, sur moi, et les ongles que Ginny enfonce dans ma paume me paraissent infiniment moins douloureux que le regard de tristesse que me lance mon amie.

La procession funèbre se dirige vers le petit cimetière derrière l'église, où vont être inhumés les deux cercueils. Je vois les épaules d'Hermione trembler et je comprends qu'elle veut rester forte, qu'elle veut se retenir de pleurer, mais elle finit par craquer contre l'épaule de Ginny, qui lui caresse tendrement les cheveux en la berçant dans une étreinte maternelle. Je me place à ses côtés et dépose ma main dans son dos. Je sais qu'à ce moment les mots sont inutiles.

Alors que les gens commencent à partir, je me retrouve aux côtés de mes deux meilleurs amis. Harry a passé un bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione et lui parle tout en la câlinant tendrement. Il lui promet que lui, moi et Ginny seront toujours là pour elle , et quand Hermione lui dit qu'elle comprend maintenant ce qu'il ressent, Harry lui sourit tristement et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe. Je me sens de trop et méloigne après avoir aussi embrassé Hermione sur la joue.

Ils restent ensemble à regarder la tombe un moment, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Ginny qui s'était éloignée un moment pour aller parler à Tonks revient à mes côtés. Je vois qu'elle hésite à rejoindre Harry et Hermione à sa manière de se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieure, et si je ne la connaissais pas autant, je ne détecterais peut-être pas aussi bien le petit pincement de jalousie qu'elle ressent en les regardant de loin. Je souris discrètement parceque par moment Ginny est plus Weasley que moi, et la serre dans mes bras. Puis je la rassure en lui disant qu'Harry peut sûrement aider Hermione plus qu'elle à faire son deuil, parce que lui comprend ce qu'être orphelin signifie, et qu'il a perdu Sirius, la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eu. Ginny a comprit et me remercie de sa manière à elle, un petit bisou sur la joue suivit d'un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule, et m'entraîne vers les deux Gryffondors.

Aussitôt, je place une main amicale sur l'épaule d'Harry et la main d'Hermione se joint naturellement à celle de Ginny, qu'elle embrasse tout de suite. Hermione pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Ginny et sans un bruit, nous nous serrons les uns contre les autres autour de l'aînée dans une étreinte muette qui lui promets que nous serons toujours la pour elle.


	4. 18 Août 2000

**Don't Want To Miss A Thing - Aerosmith**

Le Millenium Stadium n'était pas rempli de moitié que déjà des clameurs et des chants de supporter se faisaient entendre jusqu'à des centaines de mètres de la. Heureusement pour les nombreux moldus qui habitaient Holyhead, le stade ne leur apparaissait que sous l'aspect d'un monastère interdit d'accès et qui respectait le voeu de silence des moines. _La vérité est bien loin de cela_ pensa Hermione en souriant.

" Mione ! Viens vite on va acheter des maillots !" appela Ron au loin.

Hermione sourit et alla rejoindre le grand rouquin près du petit stand à l'entrée où l'on vendait toutes sortes de maillots, jumelles, casquettes ou peluches aux couleurs des Harpies. George était déjà couvert de la tête au pied de l'uniforme des harpies que lui avait offert Ginny, se souciant peu que l'uniforme était censé être porté par une femme, et était en train de se faire maquiller le visage en vert et doré par Angelina, habillé de la tête au pied comme son fiancé. Bill portait un grand chapeau vert avec le blason des Harpies, et avait laissé Fleur lui teindre temporairement ses longs cheveux en vert éclatant. Fleur elle portait aussi le haut d'uniforme vert et s'était faite maquiller une Harpie sur une joue. Arthur et Molly portaient tous deux des maillots Harpies et s'étaient fait peindre des petits drapeaux vert sur les joues et le front.

Le seul qui détonait chez les Weasley était Ron. Malheureusement pour lui, le premier match officiel de Ginny en tant que Harpie avait lieu à domicile contre les Canon de Chudley, et entre son équipe de coeur et celle de sa soeur le coeur du rouquin balançait dangereusement. Ron avait donc choisit de porter le maillot des canon et un grand chapeau orange qui jurait avec ses cheveux roux, tout en tenant pliée sous son bras une énorme banderole où l'on pouvait lire " _Weasley Numero 1_ ".

Hermione sourit à son ami, et passa au stand de maquillage derrière George pour se faire peinturlurer le visage et vert. Elle avait déjà la tenue complète au nom de Ginny dans le dos, l'écharpe des Harpies autour du cou et à la maison l'attendait une énorme peluche de Harpies d'un mètre trente de hauteur. Elle était si fière de sa petite amie qu'elle aurait bien voulu crier au stade entier que la joueuse au numéro six était à elle.

Quand tout le monde fut maquillé et habillé, Bill qui avait les billets dans la main dirigea la petite ( ou grande ) famille vers les gradins. Les Weasley avaient désormais l'habitude d'aller au Millenium Stadium tous les weekend depuis que Ginny faisait partie du camp d'entraînement junior, mais aujourd'hui elle jouerait son premier match en tant que titulaire et l'excitation était à son comble.

Ginny avait eu des places privilégiées pour les membres de sa famille, ce qui en soit faisait déjà beaucoup, et des places bien placées dans les gradins qu'elle avait donné à Neville, Luna, Demelza Robins et Katie Bell. Le grand déçu de la journée était Harry qui n'avait pas pu se défaire de son entraînement chargé d'auror et qui avait fait jurer à Ron qu'il filmerait le match avec sa caméra moldue.

Bill les emmena dans une grande salle qui contenait une vingtaine de personnes; d'autres supporter privilégiés, et quelque membres de famille. Pendant que la famille s'installait et faisait connaissance, Molly chuchota avec fierté que l'an dernier, pendant qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas venir aux matchs parcequ'elle travaillait au ministère et que Ginny jouait remplaçante, ils n'avaient que des places très bien placées mais comme aujourd'hui Ginny jouait à un poste sérieux, ils avaient obtenu d'aller dans la loge des privilégiés. Ron rajouta qu'ils n'avaient pas une salle privée parce que Ginny n'était pas encore titulaire officielle mais que plus les joueuses étaient célèbres et populaires, plus elles avaient de grandes salles en hauteur pour leur proches. Et George s'exclamma en riant que Gwenog mériterait une tour

« _Et voici maintenant l'équipe de nos joueuses favorites qui rentrent sur le terrain !_ » résonna la voix de Jerry Hilfiger, le commentateur officiel des Harpies depuis quinze bonnes années, dans tout le stade.

Le regard de la brune se porta vers la grosse ouverture en bas du stade d'où étaient sortis les Canons. Les Harpies, selon la tradition, rentreraient une par une dans l'arène à l'appel de leur nom. Les spectateurs les acclamaient ainsi séparément, permettant aux différents sponsors et coaches d'évaluer leur popularité.

« _Comme à son habitude, c'est notre numéro 1 qui rentre en premier dans le stade ! Grazia Di Maccio, ancienne capitaine des Panthères de Pise et notre gardien depuis deux ans ! Derrière elle suit notre deuxième batteuse, qui entame sa quatrième saison sous le maillot vert et or, Vicky Garington ! Elle attrape les vifs d'or à la vitesse de l'éclair, d'où son surnom, La Foudre de Holyhead, Geri Hewitt ! Elle a marqué 70 points à elle seule lors de son dernier match et revient de vacances en pleine forme, notre poursuiveuse nationale Gemmi Harper ! Notre deuxième poursuiveuse entame sa deuxième saison chez les Harpies, elle vient de se fiancer avec le fameux gardien et ex-coéquipier Olivier Dubois, souhaitons-lui tout le bonheur du monde, Giulietta Maroh !_ »

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne restait plus que deux joueurs à annoncer et Gwenog entrait toujours en dernier en tant que capitaine, ce qui voulait dire que …

« _Et c'est son premier match en tant que titulaire aujourd'hui sous le maillot des Harpies de Holyhead, Ginevra, dite Ginny, Weasley ! Faites-lui bon accueil et souhaitons-lui de faire ses preuves !_ »

Le stade fit un accueil respectable à Ginny comme pour chaque nouveau joueur du championnat qui avait un nom à se faire. Les nouvelles recrues étaient plutôt rares chez les Harpies, les nouvelles joueuses venant souvent d'autres clubs où elles avaient gagné en expérience et en pratique pendant des années avant d'avoir enfin pu intégrer la fameuse équipe féminine. Après avoir si durement bataillé pour gagner leur poste, elles s'y accrochaient comme la moule à son rocher pendant des années, finissant leur carrière au club. Encore plus rares étaient les joueuses qui comme Ginny avait passé un an d'entraînement intensif dans le centre de recrutement des Harpies et avaient dégoté un contrat en tant que remplaçante officielle, puis titulaire si elles étaient chanceuses. Si Lydie Johnson, l'actuelle coach et ancienne attrapeuse des Harpies lui faisait assez confiance pour l'intégrer si vite dans l'équipe, le public suivrait aussi.

Alors que Ginny avait rejoint son poste à droite de Giulietta, les lumières tamisées se baissèrent et se concentrèrent vers l'entrée des vestiaires. Jerry hurla enfin dans son micro magiquement amplifié :

« _Et la meilleure pour la fin comme je le dis souvent, notre capitaine depuis de nombreuses années, élue deux fois meilleure joueuse du monde et six fois meilleure joueuse du championnat, elle a tout gagné avec les Harpies et il ne manque à son impressionnant palmarès que la coupe du monde pour l'Angleterre, je vous demande de faire un triomphe à … Gwenooooooooog Jones !_ » Gwenog entra en furie sur le terrain, saluant de la main qui tenait sa batte la foule en délire et alla se positionner à gauche des cerceaux vert et or.

Le match pouvait commencer.

Les premières minutes annoncèrent déja un grand match. Les Harpies avaient déjà marqué trois buts quand l'attrapeur des Canons se dirigea d'un seul coup et à toute vitesse vers une tribune, à la grande frayeur du public. Geri avait flairé le piège et ne l'avait pas suivit, sachant qu'il était rarissime que le vif soit aperçu aussi vite dans un match de haut niveau. Si les Canons avaient raté leur chances de se débarrasser de l'attrapeuse des Harpies, ils avaient tout de même réussit à créer un mouvement de panique sur le terrain, aussi bien chez les Verts et Ors quand dans leur propre équipe, et le poursuiveur central en avait profité pour créer une brèche et aller marquer un but.

Si Ron avait sauté de joie sous le regard assassin de ses frères, les yeux d'Hermione étaient restés fixés sur Ginny comme depuis le début du match, et son coeur sautait dans sa poitrine à chaque figure ou accélération de la joueuse. Pour l'instant celle-ci jouait plutôt en retrait, se contentant de jouer en défense ou faire des passes décisives au lieu de tenter sa chance et de marquer un but. Hermione vit très bien le hochement de tête que lui envoya Gwenog lorsque le but des Canon de Chudley fut marqué, et dès lors Ginny poussa son balai à pleine vitesse, comme si elle avait reçu la permission de jouer à fond.

« _Weasley s'est emparé du souaffle … Elle évite facilement la charge de Michael Simon et enchaîne les passes rapides avec Harper … Je vois que Jones vient d'envoyer un cognard en plein dans le ventre de la batteuse de Chudley Anasthasia Markovnikov ! Weasley vient de se défaire du batteur qui tentait de la bloquer ! Elle approche des buts à une vitesse fulgurante … ET ELLE MARQUE ! Les premiers points de Ginny Weasley chez les Harpies de Holyhead Mesdames et Messieurs, cela s'applaudit !_ »

Dans la petite salle du haut du stade, l'ambiance était presque aussi folle que dans le reste du stade. Oubliant toute gêne ou timidité, Hermione avait sauté dans les bras de Ron à l'annonce du but de Ginny, pendant que Bill et George avait soulevé leur père dans les airs. Pendant qu'Arthur essayait de se défaire de ses deux fous de fils et que Molly les sermonnait comme des enfants de quatre ans, Fleur avait aussi embrassé Hermione, et celle-ci ne pouvait s'arrêter d'applaudir à tout rompre.

« George ! William ! Reposez votre pauvre père immédiatement ! Vous n'avez pas honte d'agir comme des gamins tout le temps comme ca ? » hurlait Molly presque aussi fort que Jerry Hilfiger.

Cependant, la joie retomba vite et fit place à une intense concentration sur le match, au moment même où Ginny avait de nouveau le souaffle dans les mains.

« Vas-y Ginny ! » criait Ron, oubliant que sa sœur jouait pour les Harpies et donc contre son équipe préféré. D'ailleurs et autour de lui, les gens le regardaient comme si il était fou, étant surement le seul homme de tout le stade recouvert de la tête aux pieds des emblèmes des Canons de Chudley et pourtant applaudissant plus que personne quand les Harpies remontaient au score.

Ginny passa le souaffle rapidement à Gemmi, qui le passa à Giulietta. Malheureusement, celle-ci n'avait pas vu le cognard lancé par le batteur des Canon qui l'atteignit à l'épaule. Déséquilibrée et un peu groggy, Giulietta lâcha le souaffle qui retomba immédiatement dans les mains du poursuiveur de Chudley.

« _Les Canons ont réussi à s'emparer du souaffle et enchaînent à présent les passes rapides vers les cerceaux de Grazia di Maccio … Vicky Garrington et Gwenog Jones reviennent défendre leurs en-but ! Gemmi vient de recevoir un cognard dans l'épaule ! Elle s'accroche à son balai et continue son chemin. Je vois aussi que Weasley et Harper ont décidé de venger leur coéquipière et encerclent le batteur Freddy Van Ecke … Garrington et Jones ont tapé dans le cognard en même temps ! Magnifique effet de Dopplebeater Defence ! Le boulet de fer déstabilise Artemis Gordon et Giulietta Maroh, qui a reprit ses esprits, revient dans le jeu ! Je n'ai pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé de l'autre côté du terrain, la seule chose que je peux vous dire est que Weasley et Harper ont apparemment réussi leur coup puisque Van Ecke est rentré dans une des tribunes et les deux poursuiveuses se félicitent à présent. L'arbitre ne signale pas de fautes et le jeu reprend de plus belle !_ » .

Sur le terrain, Ginny et Gemmi se tapaient dans les mains sous les applaudissements du public. Hermione détacha un moment ses yeux de sa joueuse préférée pour regarder vers la petite brune au poste d'attrapeuse. Geri survolait à une vitesse modérée l'arène depuis son Firebolt, et son regard semblait scanner le stade. L'attrapeur, un blond plutôt grand et musclé pour un attrapeur, avait lui aussi arrêté de voler et ses yeux parcouraient le stade à la recherche du vif. Si les Canons étaient considérés comme une équipe de fin de classement, leur nouvel attrapeur, Maximilian Wilson, une jeune recrue qu'ils avaient apparemment payé très cher, faisait beaucoup parler de lui et était considéré comme très dangereux. Geri avait donc intérêt à surveiller le moindre de ses gestes pour ne pas se faire distancer.

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées, et Ginny avait eu l'occasion de marquer encore quelque buts et d'être à l'origine de belles actions. Cependant, Vicky avait dû être évacuée à la suite d'un coup de batte reçue dans la nuque, et privée de leur deuxième batteuse les Harpies n'avaient pu empêcher que les Canons prennent quelques buts d'avance. Heureusement, Gwenog avait remotivé ses troupes et les Harpies avaient réussi à remonter au score, en vengeant au passage Vicky d'un petit coup de pied bien placé, le tout soigneusement caché dans le dos de l'arbitre.

Le match semblait s'éterniser, les deux équipes étant chacune amputées d'un joueur ne prenaient pas de grands risques. Aucune n'arrivait réellement à prendre une grande avance au score, quand soudain …

« _Le vif ! Le vif d'or a été lâché ! L'attrapeur des Canon de Chudley, Max Wilson, se précipite dessus et malheureusement notre Harpie Geri Hewitt l'a vu un peu tard, elle se lance néanmoins à la poursuite de la balle dorée … qui l'attrapera en premier ? Je rappelle que le score est de 220 à 200 pour les Canon, rien n'est encore joué !_ »

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté dans le grand stade, et tous les supporters étaient pendus au commentaire de Jerry.

« _Le vif comme à son habitude a entamé une chute vertigineuse vers le sol. Wilson se rapproche dangereusement du vif sans pour autant arriver à l'attraper … Je vois que les autres joueurs semblent avoir cessé leur activité pour regarder la poursuite … tous sauf deux, apparemment Weasley et Jones, qui se sont toutes les deux précipité vers le bas du terrain. Rappelons-leur que seuls les attrapeurs officiels sont autorisé à attraper ou même à toucher le vif d'or ! Hewitt se rapproche toujours de Wilson mais semble en mauvaise posture pour le devancer … Il se passe de drôles de choses à l'autre côté du terrain, Weasley s'est arrêtée de voler un instant et agite son bras vers sa capitaine, qui fait un mouvement de sa batte et – attendez ! JONES VIENT DE LANCER UN COGNARD SUR SA PROPRE COEQUIPIERE ! Le cognard fonce droit sur l'attrapeuse mais celle-ci ne fait rien pour l'éviter !_ »

Hermione regardait avec horreur le drame qui se passait sous ses yeux. Ginny avait en effet freiné son mouvement et semblait s'agripper de toutes ses forces à son balai. Étonnement, elle avait la tête tournée vers le cognard qui s'approchait d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante, et pourtant elle ne cherchait pas à s'enfuir et gardait les yeux rivés vers le cognard d'un air déterminé.

D'ici quelque secondes, la balle en fer atteindrait sa cible, et la déséquilibrerait à coup sûr.

Hermione ferma les yeux un instant, comme incapable de regarder en face l'impact. Elle garda les yeux fermés pendant quelque secondes, mais les cris de désarroi et de déception ne vinrent pas. A la place, elle entendait des hurlements, presque des beugleries, de joie et des sifflets retentissant. Jerry Hilfiger, qui s'était tut pendant l'instant fatidique, semblait avoir d'un coup reprit sa voix

« _Incroyable ! Mesdames et messieurs, ce qu'il s'est passé à l'instant est tout bonnement incroyable ! En vingt ans de carrière n'ai-je certainement jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi surprenant !_ » Les yeux d'Hermione cherchèrent tout de suite au sol le corps blessé de la rousse qu'elle aimait, et pourtant le seul joueur allongé par terre semblait être l'attrapeur blond des Canons qui un instant plus tôt était sur le point d'attraper le vif. Hermione était perdue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda elle faiblement à un Ron surexcité, qui hurlait comme un forcené, debout sur son siège. Autour de lui, les autres Weasley et les familles des joueuses semblaient tout aussi fous de joie. Comme si il avait pu l'entendre du fond de sa cabine, le commentateur, lui aussi debout et le poing en l'air hurlait à travers son micro

« _Vous venez d'assister à une combinaison rare et dangereuse, utilisée seulement par les plus grands, chers spectateurs ! Ginny Weasley a attendu jusqu'à la dernière seconde-au péril de sa vie- que le cognard se rapproche d'elle pour l'éviter de justesse au dernier moment, et profiter que sa magie l'attire encore vers elle pour voler vers les deux attrapeurs. Elle a ensuite dévié sa trajectoire d'un coup sec, dirigeant directement le cognard vers Max Wilson, qui n'avait rien vu venir et l'a essuyé de plein fouet ! Et dans la seconde qui suivait, Geri Hewitt qui le collait de près s'est emparé du vif d'or ! Les Harpies nous font une fois de plus une véritable leçon de Quidditch ce soir et remporte le match 350 à 220 !_ »

Sur le terrain, les joueuses vert et or s'étaient réunies à l'endroit où Geri avait attrapé le vif, et elles se tenaient toutes par les épaules, formant un cercle dont Gwenog était au centre, sûrement en train de les féliciter. Puis d'un coup, Ginny fut arrachée à son balai et portée en triomphe sur les épaules des deux batteuses, Vicky étant revenue sur le terrain malgré son bras bandé. Le stade entier, y compris les supporters des Canons applaudissaient la jeune sportive.

« _Je veux entendre un tonnerre d'applaudissement, ici dans le Millenium Stadium !_ »

Le stade rugit de toutes ses forces mais sur les milliers de spectateurs présents, aucun n'hurla ses félicitations aussi fort qu'Hermione. Les Harpies entamaient à présent un tour de terrain en volant, et quand elle passa devant la cabine où applaudissait sa famille, Ginny fit mine d'envoyer un baiser vers sa petite amie, qui le lui rendit aussitôt. Ron voulu dire quelque chose de sarcastique devant la niaiserie de sa petite soeur mais sa mère lui fit des gros yeux et il se contenta de rouler des yeux _discrètement._

Les Canons étaient rentrés dans leur vestiaires après quelques mots de félicitations pour les Harpies, et celles-ci avaient descendu de balai et marchaient à présent vers les salles d'interviews quand Jerry Hilfiger, qui avait transplané directement depuis sa cabine sur le terrain parvint à attraper par la manche l'héroine du match.

« _Ginny ! S'il vous plaît, quelque mots à chaud avant l'entrée aux vestiaires, pour les spectateurs qui sont la ce soir !_ »

La voix amplifiée de Ginny se fit entendre dans tout le stade, empreinte d'émotion et de fierté, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir un frisson lui parcourir le dos en entendant la voix tant aimée.

« Tout d'abord, je voudrais féliciter les canons, qui ont été des adversaires redoutables- et redoutés ! C'est une belle victoire d'équipe et je suis extrêmement flattée et heureuse d'en faire partie aujourd'hui, et je profite de votre micro pour embrasser mon … » mais personne ne sut jamais qui Ginny voulait embrasser puisqu'avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase, Vicky et Gwenog l'avaient embarqué sur leur larges épaules de batteuses et l'emmenaient en courant vers les vestiaires.

« _Quelle joueuse mesdames et messieurs ! Une légende semble être née ce soir ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez l'occasion de l'entendre plus lors de la conférence de presse qui suivra la sortie des vestiaires, et à laquelle je vais m'empresser d'assister pour en savoir plus sur cette charmante créature…_ »

Pendant que le reste du stade sifflait et riait ouvertement aux plaisanteries du commentateur, Hermione se sentit rougir au dernier commentaire du journaliste, qui décidément ne manquait pas d'air.

 _Tu vas voir où il va finir ton micro si tu poses tes sales pattes graisseuses sur ma copine_ pensa-t'elle tellement fort que Fleur à côté d'elle se mit à sourire, et la dirigea hors de la salle bras dessus-bras dessous.

" Ginny a été incroyable aujourd'hui" dit joyeusement la française

" Incroyable, c'est le mot" sourit rêveusement Hermione. " Elle est incroyablement douée"

" Et pas qu'au Quidditch visiblement" se mit à rire Fleur pendant qu'Hermione rougissait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

 _Ne pas oublier que Fleur est d'origine vélane, jamais !_ pensa Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle d'interview.

Lors de chaque conférence de presse , les joueuses rentraient par petits groupes devant la foule des journalistes pour répondre à leurs questions. La famille et les amis ne pouvaient y assister en direct mais à travers une vitre teintée, d'où ils pouvaient entendre tout ce qu'il s'y passait sans se faire entendre eux.

La première à rentrer fut bien évidemment Gwenog Jones, qui répondit tout sourire à plusieurs questions de tactiques de victoire et de récompenses d'après-match.

« Gwenog, la véritable révélation du match a bien sûr été la jeune Ginevra Weasley, qui remporte au passage le titre de joueuse du match qui vous est octroyé habituellement, grâce à son jeu habile et rapide et surtout grâce à cette fameuse combinaison. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

« C'est une combinaison très spéciale, que l'on emploie pendant les premiers entraînements des nouvelles recrues pour tester leur reflexes et leur détermination. On leur demande de rester sur leur balai le plus longtemps possible et d'essayer de contrôler le cognard qu'on envoie droit sur eux. Les futurs poursuiveurs, gardiens et attrapeurs s'enfuient vite d'ordinaire ou évitent le cognard habilement, sans vraiment arriver à maîtriser son parcours. Certaines batteuses préfèrent recevoir le cognard dans les côtes, croyant qu'elles feront preuve de courage et qu'elles seront engagées dans la seconde dans l'équipe. Mais le vrai courage, c'est celui qu'il faut avoir pour regarder le cognard en face sans sourciller en attendant un impact qui n'arrivera jamais si l'on se concentre bien et peu de gens l'ont et ne l'auront jamais. Ginny, comme une vraie gryffondor ne reculant devant aucun obstacle, a failli mourir dix fois à l'entrainement ce jour ci, mais a réussi le but de cet exercice, faire en sorte que le cognard reste magiquement attiré vers elle sans mettre en danger son vol, et ainsi pouvoir diriger parfaitement sa trajectoire. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que c'était la joueuse qu'il nous fallait et que j'ai demandé à Lydie de lui donner sa chance au prochain match. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle ferait cette combinaison dès sa première année de titularisation, et surtout pas dès son premier match ! »

« Chère Gwenog, pouvez-vous expliquer à nos lecteurs en quoi consiste exactement cette combinaison, qui se déroule si vite que l'on en décrypte rarement les mécanismes ? »

« Pour vous simplifier les choses, si le cognard reste à une certaine distance du joueur qu'il suit, c'est-à-dire environ la longueur de deux balais l'un à la suite de l'autre, il va rester sur sa cible et la poursuivre. En gardant cette distance de sécurité, on peut donc diriger le cognard. Si on frôle un joueur adverse, comme a fait Ginny tout à l'heure en passant sous Max Wilson, le cognard change de cible, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain. Le cognard a fait tomber Wilson et Geri qui suivait en a profité pour nous offrir la victoire. Cette combinaison est très rarement utilisée en match, car elle demande beaucoup d'habilité, de vitesse et une très grande maîtrise de son vol. Je crois me souvenir ne l'avoir vue qu'une seule fois en match avant aujourd'hui, et c'était au début de ma carrière, par notre ancienne star Chloey Gooper. »

« Que peut-on en conclure pour l'avenir de Ginny Weasley ? Est-il déjà tout tracé ? »

« La seule chose que je peux vous dire aujourd'hui est que Ginny vient de remporter son ticket pour une place de titulaire dans l'équipe pour de nombreuses années aux vues de son talent. »

« Merci Gwenog, et quand on parle du loup … »

Ginny venait de rentrer dans la salle, aux vues des crépitements et des flashs des appareils photos et mit dix bonnes minutes à franchir la barrière de photographes et de fans privilégiés pour rejoindre la zone d'interview, un sourire franc sur le visage. Hermione ressentit une pointe de fierté en son cœur en voyant que tous les journalistes étaient tournés vers sa petite amie.

"L'année où Gwenog s'en va marquera-t 'elle la montée d'une autre légende, Ginerva Weasley ? Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre avec impatience les autres matchs de la saison. Ginny, rappelons-le pour nos lecteurs qui n'ont pas la chance de vous connaître, vous avez dix-huit ans et êtes fraîchement diplômée de Poudlard, où cela ne trompera personne, vous étiez capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Vous avez d'ailleurs commencez à jouer dans l'équipe en remplaçant le fameux Harry Potter à son poste d'attrapeur, puis vous êtes revenue au poste de poursuiveuse, sous son capitanat. »Ginny hocha de la tête, toujours souriante. « On vous connaît aussi en tant que vétéran de guerre, et je ne m'épandrais pas sur le sujet par égard à votre vie privée, mais il était important de signaler ici que vous avez été élevée au rang de Merlin troisième ordre pour votre rôle dans la bataille de Poudlard, lors de la cérémonie officielle de commémoration qui a eu lieu au dit château le 2 mai dernier. Mais revenons au Quidditch, et à ce premier match exceptionnel. Je dois vous avouez que j'ai rarement vu un joueur faire meilleure impression lors d'un premier match ! J'imagine que vous devez être particulièrement fière d'avoir fait un si bon début de carrière ? » Introduisit Jerry, qui avait pour habitude de toujours poser la première question.

Ginny sourit poliment. « Eh bien tout d'abord, je vous remercie tous pour vos compliments, même si ils me semblent un peu exagérés, et surtout je remercie le public pour leur chaleureux accueil. Les premiers matchs en tant que professionnels ne sont jamais faciles et sans le soutien sans faille des supporters nous ne serions rien » dit Ginny modestement. La jeune joueuse ne semblait pas impressionnée par les dizaines de questions qui l'attendaient, mais quelque chose semblait néanmoins la perturber.

« Jack Garner, de La Gazette du Sorcier. Vous avez marqué 50 points lors de ce match, et avez fait une bonne dizaine de passes décisives, un score impressionnant et prometteur … mais ce qui a définitivement fait basculer le match a été cette fameuse combinaison, qui mériterait d'être à présent renommée la Combinaison Weasley, que peu ont tenté et encore moins ont réussi. Vous vous en doutez, nous voulons tout savoir sur ce coup ! L'aviez-vous prévu à l'avance ? Le pratiquez-vous régulièrement pour savoir si bien le maîtriser ? » demanda un petit homme chauve et trapu au premier rang.

Les joues de Ginny se couvrir d'une légère de rouge mais son sourire s'agrandit « Pour être franche avec vous, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire une minute avant cette combinaison … J'avais vu Gwenog foncer vers Max pour essayer de le dégommer avant qu'il attrape le vif mais à son allure et à la hauteur de Gwenog par rapport à lui, il était impossible qu'elle le touche sans faire chuter Geri qui suivait derrière. Je me suis dit que le seul moyen possible pour l'arrêter était de tenter le coup, et après tout on avait déjà réussi à le faire une fois à l'entraînement ! A vrai dire, j'ai regretté ma décision la seconde d'après en voyant le cognard me foncer dessus, mais je voulais absolument que nos efforts ne soient pas vains, nous avions fait un match admirable et pour moi nous méritions de gagner ! Le vrai mérite revient à Gwenog d'avoir si bien visé et surtout à Geri de ne pas avoir été déstabilisée par la chute de Max et d'avoir su attraper le vif tout de suite derrière. Pour moi, ce n'est pas la combinaison Weasley mais plutôt la combinaison Harpies qui nous a permis de remporter ce match. »

« Jeune, talentueuse, modeste … et jolie comme un cœur de surcroît ! Pour les lecteurs de Sorcière-Hebdo, mademoiselle Weasley dîtes nous, êtes-vous un cœur à prendre ? » demanda une blonde platine décolorée du fond de la salle.

Un silence religieux se fit d'un coup dans la salle, et de l'autre côté de la porte Hermione serra les poings. _Ces espèces de … de gribouilleurs de Sorcière Hebdo, les dignes héritiers de Skeeter ! Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de poser des questions comme ca moi !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser la Gryffondor.

Ginny fit d'abord une tête très étonnée puis éclata de rire, comblant de son rire clair la pièce vide. « Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mademoiselle, mais ma vie privée ne regarde que moi –et ceux qui en font partie. Sachez tout de même que j'ai une ribambelle de frères qui m'attendent à la maison et qui sont très jaloux et protecteurs »

« Je me permets d'insister » se permit la blonde, qui devait surement être une stagiaire de Rita Skeeter pour être aussi pénible « On vous prétend de nombreux soupirants-et soupirantes vos amis d'enfance Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, ou encore Dean Thomas. Vos amis de Poudlard refusent d'en dire plus sur vos relations mais on sait de source sûre que vous auriez rencontré le grand amour pendant vos années d'école. On raconte même que vous seriez tombée amoureuse de la fiancée du survivant, Luna Lovegood avec qui on vous voit très proche à Pré-Au-lard, et … »

« Mademoiselle Gossy, ces questions n'ont rien à voir avec le match ! » intervint le directeur de presse des Harpies, Tony Bernard. Ginny lui fit signe qu'elle répondrait quand même à la question, et se tourna vers la journaliste culotée, un sourire paisible aux lèvres.

« Mademoiselle Gossy, mon meilleur ami Mr. Potter serait outré de vous entendre remettre ainsi en question l'intégrité de sa fiancée. Si vous devez tout savoir, je passe beaucoup de temps avec Mlle Lovegood en ce moment car nous préparons leur soirée de fiançailles qui aura lieu prochainement, mais vous le savez déjà puisque vous avez été les premiers à annoncer la nouvelle en grande pompe dans toute la presse le mois dernier. Je vous rappelle à ce propos que vous n'y êtes pas conviée mais je m'assurerai de vous envoyer des dragées, soyez sans crainte. » répondit Ginny, et Tony à ses côtés avait visiblement du mal à retenir un gloussement.

Du côté de la famille, Bill et Fleur riaient à gorge déployée, pendant que George et Ron applaudissaient la répartie cinglante de leur sœur. Arthur avait bien tenté d'applaudir aussi mais sous un regard assassin de sa femme, il s'était contenté d'un petit sifflement discret. Hermione souriait franchement à la réponse détournée de Ginny, mais elle avait décelé dans le regard pétillant de Ginny que celle-ci n'en avait pas fini.

« Pour conclure, et même si je dois briser le cœur de vos fans -et vous m'en voyez désolée- mon cœur est prit depuis des années et compte bien le rester pour encore longtemps. »

« Dernière questions messieurs » annonca Tony, qui avait repris son sérieux.

« Jamie Mc Allister, pour le Quidditch Weekly .Ginny, vos prochains adversaires sont les Frelons de Wimbourne, qui ont gagné le championnat l'an dernier. Comment vous sentez vous pour ce match, votre deuxième en tant que titulaire ? » demanda un grand gaillard à moustaches debout derrière la dernière rangée de photographes.

« Les frelons sont une excellent équipe et de coriaces adversaires. Je pense que nous devrons travailler dur cette semaine et faire confiance à Gwenog et à Lydie pour ce qu'il en de la tactique à aborder, mais je ne vous cache pas que j'ai déjà hâte d'y être ! » répondit Ginny.

Après avoir salué les journalistes poliment, la joueuse se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. " Elle va arriver dans le couloir des trophées" dit Bill, qui décidément connaissait le stade comme sa poche. " Allons-y."

La famille Weasley regroupa ses affaires, replia ses banderoles et s'apprêta à sortir pour aller à la rencontre de Ginny, qui devait s'impatienter de les voir.

" Tu viens Mione ?" demanda Ron vers sa meilleure amie, qui regardait encore vers la vitre teintée, le regard dans le vide et un mystérieux sourire aux lèvres. " Prête à féliciter ta championne ?"

" Toujours ! " répondit Hermione en riant, et sous le regard étonné de Ron, elle sortit de la pièce en courant.


	5. 12 Avril 1997

**You Da One - Rihanna**

Le Terrier somnolait encore paisiblement dans la brume des premières heures du matin quand un cri perçant vint perturber la tranquillité paisible qui y régnait.

Ginny se leva en sursaut et sous le choc s'assit à moitié sur son oreiller et sur le bras d'Hermione. Après une nuit plutôt courte passée à se montrer à quel point elles s'aimaient l'une et l'autre, les deux filles s'étaient endormies, complètement nues, Hermione lovée amoureusement contre Ginny, se servant de l'épaule de la Gryffondore comme d'un oreiller.

Ginny lança un regard paniqué sur le corps dénudé qui ronflait encore contre sa poitrine et ramena précipitamment le drap et la couverture sur elles. Le cri retentit aussitôt, suivit d'un énorme tintamarre dans l'escalier, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants avaient décidé d'y faire la course.

« Mmh Gin … pourquoi ta mère égorge un cochon si tôt le matin ? » susurra une voix lourde de sommeil dans l'oreille de Ginny.

Celle-ci se retourna vers la tête brune contre son épaule, déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit du lit en faisant bien attention à recoucher Hermione.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe, rendors toi Mione » lui glissa-t' elle à l'oreille.

Hermione grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et fourra son nez dans l'oreiller que sa copine avait utilisé pendant la nuit, se rendormant aussitôt. Ginny avait toujours été surprise par la capacité qu'avait sa petite amie à se réveiller quand elle entendait le moindre grincement ou chuchotement, mais en même par le fait qu'Hermione aurait pu rester endormie pendant une bataille entre centaures et géants quand elle était vraiment fatiguée.

 _Et après c'est elle qui m'accuse d'avoir le sommeil lourd_ se dit la rouquine en enfilant à la hâte son pantalon de pyjama et son débardeur, qui avaient été expédiés aux quatre coins de la pièce pendant les activités de la veille, et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Les cris de bêtes avaient cessé pour être remplacés par des « Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Tu vas t'expliquer, et tout de suite ! » ou des " Ben alors Ron on a perdu l'usage de la parole ?".

Ginny monta quatre à quatre les marches grinçantes jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, où toute la famille s'était apparemment donné rendez-vous. Ecartant les jumeaux, qui se tenaient les côtes en riant à gorge déployée, de l'entrée de la porte , Ginny put voir Molly qui tenait Ron par une oreille et le secouait comme un prunier, pendant qu'Arthur essayait de calmer sa femme et de détacher son fils.

Ron faisait son maximum pour ne pas crier mais la grimace qu'il arborait parlait pour sa douleur et dans le lit jumeau à côté du sien, Harry essayait de ne pas éclater de rire.

« Maman arrête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » couina le pauvre Ron

Pour toute réponse, Molly brandit de sa main libre un bout de tissu qu'elle donna à sa fille pendant qu'elle continua à crier « Ronald tu me fais honte ! Sous mon propre toit tu oses faire ce genre de choses ! »

Ginny déplia le tissu dans sa main et ne put retenir un sourire amusé. C'était une culotte rose plutôt osée, sur laquelle on avait écrit à l'encre indélébile « _Pour mon Ronie Chéri. L._ » dans un grand cœur. La Gryffondore vit tout de suite ce qui clochait avec l'écriture et décida de délivrer son grand frère de sa torture.

« Maman … regarde bien l'écriture … »

Molly reprit l'objet de turpitude et l'examina attentivement, toujours sans lâcher l'oreille de Ron qui paraissait sur le point de se détacher du reste de sa tête. Et après seulement dix secondes d'examen …

« George ! Viens ici tout de suite ! »

Mais le grand rouquin avait disparu dans un plop, son jumeau avec lui, et le calme était revenu. Molly avait quitté la chambre, non sans avoir emporté l'arme du crime avec elle, avoir juré que les jumeaux avaient poussé le bouchon trop loin cette fois-ci et avoir jeté un dernier regard de menace vers Ron, suivit par Arthur.

Ginny et Harry avaient aussitôt éclaté de rire et Ron dont l'oreille était encore rouge, s'était replié sous sa couette en les maudissant tous.

Ginny redescendit les escaliers beaucoup plus joyeusement et ouvrit tranquillement la porte. Hermione avait fait une sorte de sandwich entre les deux oreillers et dans son demi-sommeil avait repoussé les draps jusqu'à son nombril, laissant le loisir de montrer à n'importe quel visiteur ses courbes dénudées.

Ginny referma vite la porte, y rajouta un sort de silence et de serrure par sûreté, et se glissa vite sous la couette aux cotés de la brune, toujours plongée dans les bras de Morphée. La rousse sourit tendrement et se pencha vers une épaule nue pour l'embrasser délicatement. Sans succès. Pas découragée pour autant, Ginny leva un sourcil d'un air de défi et commenca à distribuer des baisers le long du cou et des épaules d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce que sa brune pousse un grognement mécontent.

Celle-ci souffla un petit bâillement adorable pour Ginny et ouvrit lentement les yeux.

« 'Jour amour »

Ginny fut sûre que le sourire qu'elle avait maintenant aurait pu éclairer tout Poudlard tant il brillait et se pencha vers Hermione pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Bonjour mon cœur » souffla t'elle quand l'oxygène vint à lui manquer. Hermione sourit d'un air fatigué et se redressa lentement, passant un bras autour des épaules de Ginny qui se colla contre elle avec joie.

« C'était quoi tout à l'heure l'ouragan qu'on a entendu ? » demanda elle en se repositionnant de sorte à être assise contre le bord du lit, la tête de Ginny bien calée sur son épaule.

Ginny sourit et déposa un baiser sur la peau nue sous sa joue « George a mis dans la pile de linge sale une culotte rose où il avait écrit « _Pour Mon Ronie_ » avec l'écriture de Lavande. Et Maman a évidemment explosé ». Ginny sentit Hermione se tendre et vit la brunette froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione soupira. « Elle est furieuse parce que Ron a une copine et qu'elle croit qu'il couche avec elle. Imagine ce qu'elle dirait si elle nous voyait maintenant, imagine ce qu'elle dira quand elle saura qu'on est ensemble et elle sera furieuse aussi. »

Ginny releva la tête pour mieux regarder sa copine « Hey … pas de pensées pas comme ça d'accord mon cœur ? On leur dira quand on sera prêtes, et je suis sûre que tout se passera bien ».

Hermione n'avait pas l'air très convaincue « Elle va m'en vouloir de t'avoir décroché d'Harry et elle a toujours cru que je finirai avec Ron … »

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de soupirer « Elle sait depuis longtemps que je n'aime plus Harry, et elle ne voudra comme belle-fille pour Ronie qu'une femme qui lui ressemble elle. Tu es beaucoup trop intelligente, passionnée, vive et courageuse pour lui. Et en plus, t'aimes pas le quidditch. »

Hermione sourit « Alors je ne suis pas assez bonne pour Ron mais je le suis pour toi ? »

« Non, j'ai pas dit ça, mais l'inverse. Ron ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Moi, j'arrive-en tous cas j'espère- un peu au-dessus » sourit Ginny d'un air mutin, sa main glissée sous la couette caressant tendrement la cuisse de la brune, qui se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Que de romantisme Mademoiselle Weasley … »

Ginny leva un sourcil étonné et Hermione lui répondit d'un regard entendu. Ginny rougit un peu et remonta sa main « Je ne parlais pas de ça … » murmura elle en passant sa main vers l'endroit le plus intime d'Hermione et la remonta vers sa poitrine « Je parlais de ceci » dit-elle en posant finalement la main baladeuse sur le cœur d'Hermione.

Hermione regarda un instant la main parsemée de taches de rousseur sans rien dire, puis la saisit dans la sienne et en embrassa la paume.

« Il est à toi depuis longtemps » murmura-elle et Ginny ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser à nouveau sa copine.

Rapidement, les baisers papillons se firent plus langoureux et Ginny ne tarda pas à se hisser sur Hermione, qui frissonna quand le t-shirt de sa copine rentra en contact avec sa peau nue. Alors que la maison était retombée dans un silence tranquille depuis que Molly était redescendue dans la cuisine, elle semblait s'être réveillée de nouveau et des bruits de pas, d'eau qui coule et de chaises qui raclent le sol commençaient à se faire entendre.

« Ginny … » murmura Hermione contre les lèvres de la rousse. Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre, trop occupée à parsemer le cou et la nuque de la brune de baisers papillons.

« Gin » dit Hermione avec un peu plus de conviction, repoussant un peu Ginny d'elle.

« Un peu occupée à t'embrasser mon cœur » grogna celle-ci avant de retourner dans le creux du cou d'Hermione.

« Même si je donnerai n'importe quoi pour passer ma journée ici avec toi, il faut qu'on se lève maintenant ». Ginny ne daigna même pas lever la tête et fit glisser lentement ses mains sur le ventre de la brune.

« Et la tu veux toujours te lever ? » nargua la rousse, déposant plusieurs petits baisers sur le point faible d'Hermione, l'endroit où son cou rejoignait son épaule. Hermione gémit faiblement. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à résister à Ginny, mais elle n'aurait rien pu refuser à une Ginny presque nue en train d'embrasser tous ses endroits sensibles.

Et elle ne l'aurait d'ailleurs jamais arrêtée, et Ginny aurait continué ses activités de découverte si elles n'avaient pas été soudainement interrompues par un coup franc sur la porte

« Ginny ! Hermione ! Debout là-dedans ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent en silence, hésitant entre éclater de rire ou mourir de honte, et Ginny ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant d'enlever sa main du sein d'Hermione.

« Ginny ? Ne me forcez pas à rentrer vous secouer ! »

Ginny répondit d'une vois faussement ensommeillée « Oui Maman on se lève ! », et rajouta même un bâillement exagéré pour la véracité des faits. Molly rajouta qu'elle les attendait dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner et les pas dans l'escalier confirmèrent que la matriarche Weasley était retournée dans la cuisine.

« Mon dieu » soupira Hermione pendant que Ginny s'écroulait sur elle, morte de rire.

« Ginny, arrête de rire ! Elle aurait pu rentrer ! »

Mais Ginny n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter et son rire clair étant contagieux, Hermione finit par la rejoindre.

Après avoir passé cinq bonnes minutes à rire hystériquement, toujours presque nues l'une contre l'autre, Ginny essuya ses larmes aux yeux et s'assit au bord du lit, non sans avoir déposé un bisou sur le bout du nez d'Hermione.

« On a vraiment des manières bizarres de se réveiller ici ...»

" Et le pire c'est que c'est pas la première fois" sourit Hermione " tu te rapelles de notre premier lendemain ?"

" Comment je pourrais oublier ? "

* * *

 _Le soleil brillait fièrement, déjà haut dans le ciel, quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux, pour les refermer la seconde d'après._

 _Han … soleil dans les yeux … mal de crâne… Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que … La soirée de la veille remonta aux souvenirs de la rousse et celle-ci sourit tendrement en sentant un poids contre son épaule, et un corps endormi sous son bras. Ce n'était pas un rêve … On l'a fait, on l'a vraiment fait. Et Hermione m'aime, et elle est à moi autant que je suis à elle …_

 _Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Hermione poussa un petit gémissement contre son épaule et bougea légèrement, plongeant le nez de Ginny dans ses boucles brunes au passage. Celle-ci ne put retenir un léger rire en recevant une masse énorme de cheveux dans le nez et la bouche, et son mouvement de poitrine souleva assez la tête d'Hermione pour la réveiller._

 _L'ainée ouvrit les yeux péniblement, les cligna plusieurs fois avant de laisser tomber lourdement sa tête dans le cou de Ginny. Elle dut sûrement remarquer que son oreiller n'était pas aussi moelleux que d'habitude puisqu'elle releva aussitôt la tête vers Ginny, qui avait encore la bouche pleine de cheveux._

 _« Gin ? » souffla elle d'une voix lourde de sommeil._

 _Ginny cracha quelques mèches brunes et avança sa main pour caresser la joue d'Hermione, avant de se pencher pour remplacer sa main par ses lèvres._

 _« Il est quelle heure ? »_

 _« Midi. »_

 _« QUOI ? »_

 _Hermione se redressa d'un coup, faisant valser Ginny qui, surprise par la violence de la réaction tomba au sol._

 _« Ouch ! » dit-elle en se frottant les fesses d'un air contrit._

 _« Oh mon dieu, Ginny ! Je suis désolée, mon amour ! Ça va ? »_

 _Ginny regarda Hermione d'un air béat, la bouche mi- ouverte et Hermione descendit précipitamment du lit pour aller voir les dégâts qu'elle avait causé._

 _« Tu t'es fait mal ? » Ginny ne dit rien et lui sourit comme si elle venait de lui offrir le Firebolt d'Harry._

 _« Ginny ? T'es vraiment bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es cogné la tête ? »_

 _« Tu … tu as dit mon amour »_

 _Hermione rougit immédiatement jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. « Euh … ça m'a échappé, je … Si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt, ou déplacé ou … je le dirai plus »_

 _« Non ! » interdit Ginny violemment, levant la main vers Hermione pour qu'elle la relève « Au contraire ! C'était tellement beau »_

 _Hermione sentit ses joues rougir encore plus quand Ginny passa les bras autour d'elle et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser délicatement. Hermione répondit tout de suite au baiser, entrouvrant la bouche pour laisser entrer la langue de la rousse, et glissa ses mains dans les cheveux rouges pour la coller contre elle. Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement quand Ginny mordilla gentiment sa lèvre inférieure et un soupir quand ses mains descendirent vers son bassin. Ginny quitta sa bouche pour s'attaquer à ses joues et traça un chemin de baisers vers son oreille._

 _« Gin … » soupira Hermione, sentant à nouveau ses jambes flageoler et son cœur battre effroyablement vite. Ginny ralentit ses mouvements et posa doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune, qui continuait à passer ses doigts dans cheveux._

 _« J'ai encore du mal à y croire tu sais » dit doucement la rousse._

 _« Quoi donc ? » Ginny sourit._

 _« Que ça s'est passé. Que tu m'aimes. Que t'es ma petite amie »_

 _Hermione sourit à son tour « Et pourtant c'est bien réel, mon amour » dit-elle en instant sur les deux derniers mots, son sourire grandissant encore plus en voyant les yeux de Ginny briller quand elle les entendit._ _« La nuit dernière était … magique »_

 _Ginny rit et déposa un bisou à la commissure des lèvres de la brune « Je crois bien Mademoiselle Granger … Et vous avez prouvé que vous êtes décidemment surdouée dans toutes les matières »_

 _« Oh mais vous vous débrouillez plutôt bien aussi Mademoiselle Weasley » nargua Hermione sur le même ton « Je vous mettrai bien un Optimal pour vos … mouvements »_

 _« Seulement ? Il faudra que je m'entraîne pour le prochain test alors … »_

 _Hermione leva un sourcil amusé « Et c'est quand ce prochain test ? »_

 _Ginny fit mine de réfléchir un court instant « Mmh … Tout de suite »_

 _Et avant qu'elle eut pu protester, Hermione était allongée sur le lit, Ginny parsemant des baisers le long de son cou et de sa nuque. « Ginny » tenta-t-elle de protester, tremblant légèrement quand celle-ci atteint un point particulièrement sensible derrière l'oreille qu'elle avait découvert la veille « Si il est midi, il faut vraiment qu'on se lève … Ta mère va nous attendre pour déjeu-haaaaaaaaaaan Ginny ! »_

 _" Ginny ! "_

 _Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Hermione et les deux filles relevèrent la tête d'un coup._

 _" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" bredouilla Hermione d'un air paniqué_

 _" Du calme "sourit Ginny, qui aurait franchement rit de la tête d'Hermione si la situation n'étais pas sérieuse. " Je m'en occupe "_

 _La rousse se défit de l'étreinte de la brune, enfila rapidement son pyjama et passa la tête à travers la porte " On descend déjeuner dans cinq minutes, Maman !"_

 _Molly leur répondit de prendre leur temps et Ginny referma la porte. " Ce qui nous laisse cinq minutes pour faire un câlin ... " chuchota elle en levant un sourcil._

 _" Ginevra Molly Weasley !" gronda Hermione en pointant le doigt vers l'interessée._

 _" Un petit au moins ?" fit Ginny avec une petite grimace_

 _" Va pour un petit ..." soupira Hermione en ouvrant les bras asez grand pour que Ginny s'y précipite_

* * *

" Quand je pense que t'as pas voulu qu'on descende en même temps dans la cuisine pour ne pas créer de _suspicions_ ..." dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

" Ca va, ça va ... j'étais jeune et bête"

" C'était il y a cinq mois !"

" Tais toi et va mettre un pantalon "

Ginny se retourna et tira la langue vers Hermione, qui répondit par un pied-de-nez. Avoir comme petite amie sa meilleure amie était définitivement un avantage.

« Ca m'avait manqué de dormir dans ce lit ... » dit Ginny à l'attention d'Hermione qui était derrière elle.

« Moi aussi mon cœur »

Hermione sourit soudain de toutes ses dents et se pencha vers Ginny, qui était en train de coiffer ses cheveux, pour l'embrasser sur l'épaule, puis la joue et enfin la tempe.

« Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais pourquoi tant de bisous ? » rit Ginny

« Parce que tu me réveilles avec des bisous et des câlins. Parce que tu m'appelles mon cœur tout le temps et j'adore ça. Parce que tu es toi et que je t'aime »

Ginny regarda Hermione sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte et se jeta sur Hermione, comme si elle ne l'avait pas embrassé depuis des mois au lieu d'à peine trois petites minutes.

Puis sans rien rajouter, les filles se rhabillèrent en silence, et main dans la main descendirent dans la cuisine, où les attendaient un petit déjeuner somptueux.


	6. 20 Août 2002

**Lucky - Jason Mraz ft Colbie Caillat**

Hermione regarda au sol en soupirant.

Faire un plan de table de repas de mariage quand l'on recevait trois cents quarante personnes, dont certaines ne pouvaient pas se supporter et d'autres au contraire voulaient être assis à côtés, était un véritable casse-tête et heureusement pour elle, Fleur et Luna l'avaient bien aidée.

Pour simplifier la tâche, Fleur avait transformé des invitations non utilisées et des papiers qui traînaient en maquette simplifiée de la grande tente, avec des dizaines de petites tables et des étiquettes avec le nom de tous les invités, qu'on pouvait épingler à leur place.

« Voilà Hermione la table des mariées est prête ; toi évidemment, Ron et Katie, moi et Harry et Bill et Fleur. Les autres témoins et la famille sont à d'autres tables parce qu'il y a plus de place. » dit joyeusement Luna en plaçant une étiquette avec son nom dessus sur une chaise de la grande table au centre de la pièce.

« Luna, t'as pas oublié quelqu'un ? »

« Ah oui, et Ginny bien sûr ! Son étiquette était restée à côté du bar »

« On se demande pourquoi … » soupira Hermione pendant que Ginny essayait discrètement de remplacer l'étiquette d'Angelina qui était à côté de George avec celle de sa mère pour faire une belle surprise à son frère.

« Ginny ! Remets cette étiquette à sa place ! Bon, qui est-ce qui nous reste à placer ? »

« A part Ginny, George, Bill et Ron, tous les Weasley »

« Il y a du boulot … » soupira Ginny.

Ignorant sa fiancée, Hermione reprit « Il faut mettre Arthur, Molly et Minerva chacun à une table différente puisque ce sont les parents des mariées, et donc qu'ils reçoivent les invités … Arthur avec Kingsley, le boss d'Harry, Patrick Cella, Katya, Cosmos et Octavia »

« Qui c'est tous ces gens ? » demanda Luna

« Des employés du ministère. Cosmos et Katya travaillent au Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, Octavia est au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Eva avec moi, c'est mon deuxième témoin d'ailleurs, et Patrick … »

« Patrick est un glandeur »

« Ginny ! »

« C'est vrai ! Et un abruti fini en plus ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre qui te parle les yeux fermés ? »

« Ah je vois qui c'est ! » s'écria Fleur « C'est l'auror que t'a présenté Harry et que Gin déteste parcequ'il te drague depuis des mois ? »

« C'est ça … Mais il ne me drague pas, il fait juste quelques blagues un peu déplacées …»

« De un c'est pareil, et de deux je vois toujours pas ce qu'il fait à MON mariage ! »

« Ginny, il n'est pas très subtil certes, mais il a aidé Harry et Hermione à passer pour des gens normaux. Et puis je crois que c'est aussi le mariage d'Hermione. » dit tranquillement Luna

« Et tu sais bien que je préfère tes blagues lourdes à toi mon cœur ».

Ginny voulut répondre mais Hermione l'interrompit en l'embrassant si tendrement que quand elle se recula quelques instants plus tard, la rousse essayait de réapprendre à respirer normalement.

« Je sais toujours pas comment elle arrive à faire ça, mais ça marche à tous les coups » souffla Fleur à Luna, qui hocha de la tête en voyant le regard que lança Ginny à sa future femme. On pouvait presque voir des petits cœurs sortir de ses bruns et entourer le visage angélique d'Hermione.

« D'accord pour mettre ton père à leur table alors ? » demanda Hermione de la petite voix qu'elle utilisait quand elle voulait quelque chose et à laquelle Ginny n'avait jamais pu dire non.

« Tu m'avais bien dit qu'il était Né Moldu non ? » demanda Ginny d'un drôle d'air. Hermione hocha de la tête.

« Alors mets-le _à côté_ de mon père » sourit Ginny d'un air diabolique.

Hermione roula des yeux mais plaça quand même les deux petites vignettes côte à côte.

« Du coup on peut mettre Molly à la table d'Andromeda et des autres membres de l'Ordre » suggéra Fleur.

« Et Minerva à la table des professeurs, parfais ! » sourit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des enfants au fait ? » demanda Luna

« Ils auront une petite table près de celle où il y a George, Angelina, Katie, Neville, Dean et Seamus, ils pourront les surveiller. »

« A propos de ça, Ron ne va pas être très content de ne pas être à côté de Katie » dit Luna

« Il sort avec elle depuis cinq semaines. Je prépare ce mariage depuis _huit mois_ » répondit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils « Ron se contentera de ce qu'il aura. »

« Dire qu'il l'a rencontrée à votre mariage » soupira Fleur à l'attention de Luna « C'est quand même drôlement romantique … »

« Plus romantique que dans une arène avec quatre dragons ? » demanda Ginny, et Fleur lui tira la langue.

« Tu fais bien de parler de dragons » l'interrompit au vol Hermione « parce que je sais pas du tout où placer Charlie ».

Ginny réfléchit un instant, et soudain son visage s'éclaira « Je sais ! On va le mettre à la table des filles ! »

« T'es sûre ? » demanda Hermione

« Lui, tout seul au beau milieu de quinze joueuses de Quidditch professionnelles dont la moitié sont déjà maquées ? »

« Exactement, la moitié ! L'autre moitié est _célibataire_ … » sourit Ginny en faisant les gestes équivoques avec ses mains.

« Des fois ça me frappe à quel point tu ressembles à Molly » rit Hermione « A vouloir marier tout le monde et leur faire avoir des enfants ».

Ginny fit semblant d'être choquée et esquissa le geste de se retourner pour bouder mais avant qu'elle ait pu dire ouf, Hermione l'encerclait de ses bras et l'embrassait sauvagement, sans même se rendre compte qu'elles avaient un public. Au bout de quelques morsures et gémissements, Fleur réagit tout de même en claquant des doigts autour d'elle

« Eh oh ! Sauvez-en pour la nuit de noces quand même ! C'est pas possible d'être à ce point, même quand j'étais enceinte de Victoire et que mes hormones me rendaient folle je ne faisais pas ça ! »

Hermione et Ginny rejoignirent leur places initiales, Hermione avec le sourire du devoir accompli et Ginny avec la grimace de quelqu'un qui en voulait plus.

Fleur en profita pour placer l'étiquette de Charlie à la grande table des coéquipières de Ginny, sans se soucier que celle-ci venait de lui chuchoter « _Rabat-joie_ » à l'oreille, et Luna se contenta de sourire d'un air rêveur. Hermione avait repris son sourcil soulevé et regardait attentivement le plan de table, un poing posé sous son menton et l'autre main sur sa hanche. La ressemblance avec la petite fille qu'elle avait été était frappante.

« La vraie question maintenant, c'est où je mets Muriel ? »

« A la poubelle non ? »

« Ginny ! C'est ta tante quand même ! »

« Ma grande-grande tante et je sais même pas pourquoi elle vient, elle va tout critiquer et se gaver comme un goinfre ! »

« On a qu'à la mettre à la table d'Augusta Londubat, elles pourront parler toute la soirée ensemble » suggéra Fleur

" Parler ? Caqueter oui ... tant qu'on y est on pourrait rajouter Rosmerta à cette table et il nous manquerait plus que Skeeter pour avoir toutes les commères de la ville à la même table"

Hermione et ses témoins se regardèrent et commencèrent à ricaner quand un grand cri les fit sursauter toutes les trois.

« Ah non pas lui ! » s'écria Ginny en s'emparant d'une étiquette et la secouant sous le nez d'Hermione.

« Ginny …»

« Patrick passe encore parceque tu le trouve lourd, mais lui tu l'aimes bien ! J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait au mariage de Bill ! C'est non !»

Hermione arracha la feuille avant que Ginny puisse rayer le nom de Krum « Non mais tu ne crois pas que t'exagères ? »

« Certainement pas, ça fait des années qu'il est transit d'amour pour toi »

Hermione roula des yeux « J'avais 15 ans ! »

« Et aujourd'hui t'en as presque vingt-deux, tu es encore plus belle qu'avant et tu te maries avec moi donc non ! »

Hermione ne dit rien et se saisit tout de même du parchemin où elle écrivit le nom et l'adresse de Krum.

« Hermione, si tu l'invites je … je … » fulmina Ginny

« Tu tu ? » sourit Hermione perfidement

« J'invite Michael Corner _et_ Gabrielle Livingstone »

« Pour Corner fait ce que tu veux mais si tu invites cette saleté de Livingstone, je ne viens pas au mariage ! ».

« J'ai raté un quelque chose ? » demanda du coin des lèvres Fleur à Luna « Si je me rappelle bien Ginny est sortie avec ce Corner non ? »

« Pendant un mois quand on était en cinquième oui » dit Luna à voix haute, peu soucieuse de chuchoter comme faisait la Française « Jusqu'à ce que Hermione qui était jalouse jusqu'à la moelle prenne enfin son courage à deux mains et aille lui avouer ses sentiments »

« Et la Gabrielle dont elle parle ? C'est pas une joueuse de l'équipe de Ginny ? »

« C'était. »

Luna ouvrit un sachet de dragées qui trainait sur la table et l'ouvrit curieusement. « Regarde ! On dirait des mini œufs de pigeon ! »

« Oui, oui » acquiesça rapidement Fleur, beaucoup plus intéressée de savoir pourquoi Gabrielle avait changé d'équipe que dans la forme des dragées aux chocolats. «Hermione m'en avait parlé je crois. C'est pas la fille qui a remplacée Gwenog comme batteuse ? La grande blonde la … attends voir »

Un éclair de choc frappa le visage de la jeune femme et elle se saisit d'un coup de la main de Luna, qui surprise lâcha la poignée de bonbons qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Gabrielle Livingstone ! _Livingstone_ ! C'est la fille dont parlent tous les journaux ! Celle qui change aussi rapidement de partenaire que de balais, non ? »

Luna sourit, et comme elle avait mangé une bonne douzaine de dragées au chocolat, montra ses dents couvertes de chocolat comme une enfant de cinq ans.

« Et oui. C'est celle qui ne reste jamais plus de deux ans dans le même club. Ginny m'a dit que toutes les femmes et les maris des joueuses sont allés voir ensemble le directeur sportif pour la faire changer de club, tant ils avaient peur qu'elle couche avec toute l'équipe ! »

« Et Hermione aussi ? Pourtant elle a une confiance aveugle en Ginny … »

« Hermione non, mais c'est pas pour Ginny qu'elle ne veut pas l'inviter, c'est plutôt pour tous les célibataires qu'elles ont invités … et les personnes en couple aussi d'ailleurs »

Les deux filles se retournèrent vers les futurs mariées, qui étaient toujours en train de se disputer sur le sujet.

« J'ai dit NON Ginny ! Qui sait qui elle va encore ramener ? Rappelles-toi de la remise des trophées l'an dernier … »

« On avait tous bu ce soir-là, et toi aussi ! »

« Ça ne l'excuse pas ! Et elle est allée draguer Geri – au passage TON témoin et TA demoiselle d'honneur – sous notre nez ! »

« Ne mêles pas Geri à tout ça ! Et à la base on parlait de Krum pas de Livingstone ! »

« Donc c'est parfaitement normal pour toi de ramener cette … _traînée_ de Livingstone mais pas l'ami d'enfance qu'est Viktor ? »

« Un ami d'enfance ? Un pédophile qui va venir rouler ses _r_ et ses fesses devant MA femme le jour de MON mariage ? Je préfère ne pas venir ! »

« Ah oui ? Et bien moi non plus ! »

Les deux se regardèrent furieusement et Fleur mit la main sur la poche qui contenait sa baguette, prête à intervenir si la dispute allait plus loin. Luna vit son geste et posa doucement sa main sur celle de son amie, montrant du menton les deux futures mariées d'un air entendu.

Déjà Hermione n'arrivait plus à garder son sourcil froncé, et Ginny se balançait nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en essayant de rester menaçante. Fleur se demanda qui craquerait en premier jusqu'à ce que Ginny lâche malgré elle un petit sourire en coin. Hermione tenta aussi de garder un air furieux mais éclata de rire et tomba dans les bras déjà ouverts de sa fiancée.

 _Je te l'avais bien dit_ disait le regard narquois qu'envoya Luna à Fleur.

« Grands dieux, ces deux-là sont incapables de s'en vouloir trente secondes … » soupira la blonde pour elle-même.

« D'accord » soupira Ginny « Tu peux l'inviter mais tu le places à la table la plus éloignée de la nôtre ».

Hermione fit un petit yes de victoire et remit l'étiquette de Krum à sa place. « Et Gabrielle du coup ? »

Ginny soupira. « On l'invite au vin d'honneur mais pas au diner. Ça te va ? »

Hermione lui dit un sourire éclatant et Luna fit mine de faire craquer un fouet dans un claquement de langue. _So whipped …_

Pendant que Fleur et Luna rigolaient doucement sur le fait qu'Hermione pouvait obtenir à peu près n'importe quoi de la part de Ginny d'un simple battement de cils, Hermione se pencha vers la rousse et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit beaucoup rougir.

Fleur gloussa et Luna applaudit « Vive les mariées ! ».

Hermione se redressa et regarda Luna comme si elle venait d'admettre que les nargoles n'existaient pas.

« Tu t'entraînes Luna ? » rit Ginny

« Non je détourne habilement l'attention pendant qu'Hermione te dévoile ce qu'elle a prévu de te faire ce soir » répondit Luna sur le même ton joyeux.

Hermione rougit encore plus violemment que Ginny, qui elle ouvrait des grands yeux et Fleur ne put retenir un rire contenu depuis longtemps.

« Euh … Bref, reprenons » tenta vainement Hermione, qui d'un coup mis des tas d'étiquettes totalement au hasard à n'importe quelle table.

« Hermione, je ne veux pas contredire ton apparente brusque décision de changer de sujet, mais je ne suis pas sûre que placer le professeur Flitwick entre Hagrid et Madame Maxime soit une bonne idée à moins que tu veuilles qu'il meure écrasé.» sourit Luna.

Les quatre femmes continuèrent à placer des étiquettes autour de la table pendant une heure et demie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucun nom à placer ni une dragée à manger.

" Voila, une bonne journée de finie" sourit Hermione, qui encerclait Ginny par derrière, son menton posé sur l'épaule de la joueuse et leurs mains entrelacées sur son ventre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire ?" bailla Fleur

Ginny se retourna pour regarder sa fiancée dans les yeux, y trouva la confirmation à sa question silencieuse et sourit à leur deux amies

" Ne vous inquiétez pas, va. Vous nous avez déjà bien plus aidée que vous ne l'auriez du"

" Merci merci merci !" rajouta Hermione " Vous êtes les meilleures témoins ! Bien plus que Ron et Harry soit dit en passant ..."

" T'exagères, mon coeur. Ils ont _quand même_ posé les serviettes sur les tables ..."

" Et ils sont allés acheter leur robes de damoiseaux d'honneur comme des grands. Avec Molly, mais comme des grands " dit Luna, qui depuis qu'elle avait appris que son mari et Ron seraient les témoins persistait à les appeler _damoiseaux d'honneur_.

" A propos de ça, vos robes sont où ?" demanda Fleur

" Celle de Ginny est au Terrier et la mienne est chez Eva, pour éviter que _quelqu'un_ la voit avant le jour de la cérémonie" dit Hermione en roulant des yeux vers Ginny. Celle-ci ignora le commentaire et se contenta de hausser les épaules en souriant.

" J'arrive pas à croire que dans deux semaines vous vous mariez ... j'ai l'impression que vous l'êtes déja depuis au moins aussi longtemps que moi" rit Fleur

"Et oui" sourit Ginny " Dans deux semaines, on sera madame et madame Weasley"

« Ah non ! J'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon nom de famille » dit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils. _Et c'est repartit_ pensa Fleur en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? Hors de question ! Après notre mariage, je veux que le monde sache que tu es à moi ! » Ginny se retira des bras d'Hermione pour fixer sa fiancée droit dans les yeux.

« La même chose pour toi dis ! Je vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule à changer de nom ! »

« Alors quoi ? Ginny Granger et Hermione Weasley ? C'est ça ce que tu suggères ? Un échange de nom ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça imbécile ! Je veux accoler nos deux noms ensemble. »

« Mouais … C'est vrai que Weasley-Granger, ça peut le faire »

« Nan nan nan, moi je voulais Granger-Weasley ? »

« Je vois ou tu veux en venir ! Tu mets ton nom d'abord comme ça nos enfants seront juste appelés Granger et tout le monde oubliera qu'ils sont aussi des Weasley !»

« Si ils ont la même couleur de cheveux que toi, il y a pas de doute ! »

« Est ce que t'es en train de me dire que t'aimes pas les roux ? Parce que je te signale que dans deux semaines tu te maries avec une sale rousse au cas où t'as oublié ! » hurla Ginny en écrasant son poing sur la table dans un bruit sonore.

Les yeux d'Hermione passèrent du poing replié de la rousse au bracelet accroché à son poignet, qui était en train de passer d'un blanc éclatant à un rouge clair. Un argument aussi futil ne devrait pas mettre sa fiancée en colère, surtout pas par sa faute.

Hermione soupira et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa fiancée, qui était maintenant tournée dos à elle et qui boudait. Ginny sursauta légèrement au contact mais ne se retourna pas.

 _Tête de mule ... au moins elle n'est pas vraiment en colère_ pensa la brune en voyant par dessus son épaule le bracelet de Ginny redevenir rose, puis blanc.

« Gin … de un, tes cheveux sont sans doute les plus flamboyants, les plus beaux et les plus sexy qui puissent exister, et je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi grâce à eux. De deux, tu t'appelleras comme tu veux après notre mariage, si tu veux garder Weasley tout seul, tu garderas. Moi je voulais Granger ou au moins Granger-Weasley, pour que le nom Granger ne disparaisse pas avec mes parents, tu comprends ? Mais je ferais ce que tu voudras et si tu veux qu'on garde Weasley …»

Ginny se retourna d'un seul coup et embrassa Hermione à pleine bouche. Quand la brune à court de souffle s'écarta enfin Ginny lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Granger. Hermione et Ginevra Granger »

« C'est vrai ? » hurla presque Hermione.

« Il y a assez de Weasley comme ça » rit Ginny en voyant Hermione faire une petite danse de joie « Et de toute façon t'as pas besoin de mon nom pour que je sache que tu es à moi »

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents et embrassa la joue de sa fiancée « Tu sais que je t'aime à la folie ? Et que je ne plus peux attendre que tu t'appelles Ginny Granger ? »

« C'est vrai que quand tu le dis, ça sonne plutôt bien, _Ginny Granger_ »

« Tu vois ! C'est l'allitération des G qui fait ça » dit Hermione d'un ton savant, et Ginny l'empêcha d'aller plus loin dans son cours de grammaire en se posant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

« J'adore m'engueuler avec toi »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour la réconciliation évidemment ! »

Hermione gloussa et resserra la rousse contre elle. Elles restèrent quelques minutes collées l'une à l'autre, à respirer paisiblement leur parfum et passer des mains amoureuses dans leur cheveux.

« Gin ? »

« Moui mon cœur ? »

« A quel moment on a perdu Luna et Fleur ? »

Ginny se détacha un moment d'Hermione pour regarder autour d'elles. La salle était en effet vide et leurs deux témoins avaient sûrement jugés plus prudents de partir avant que Ginny ne commence à faire valser les chaises et les tables.

« Sûrement au moment où j'ai suggéré Weasley-Granger » sourit Ginny.

« Viens, on va aller les chercher, les pauvres »

" C'est sûr qu'aujourd'hui, elles ont eu leur dose d'engueulade pré-mariage"

« Tu diras ce que tu voudras mais Ginny Granger ça sonne quand même drôlement mieux que Ginny Potter. Ou Ginny Livingstone ! »

« Et Hermione Krum alors ! » dit Ginny.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et essaya de frapper légèrement le bras de Ginny qui s'enfuit en riant hors de la pièce. La brune la regarda partir en souriant et se tourna une dernière fois vers le plan de table. Tout était parfait.

" Et maintenant il ne reste plus que le plus dur à faire" murmura elle avant d'éteindre la lumière et de quitter la pièce.


	7. 12 Février 1997

**I Love It - Icona Pop**

C'était un matin banal à Poudlard, aussi banal que pouvait être un matin quand on s'appelait Harry Potter, qu'on était l'élu du monde sorcier et qu'on avait passé la nuit à lire un grimoire poussiéreux qu'Hermione avait déniché sur l'ensorcellement d'objets en tout genre.

Un œil occupé à lire des formules compliquées, et l'autre sur la carte du Maraudeur à surveiller un potentiel mouvement de Draco, Harry n'avait fini par fermer les deux qu'à l'aube, et pour une fois c'est Ron qui avait dû le secouer pour l'emmener petit déjeuner.

Harry bailla avec peu de grâce et se servit d'un toast embroché devant lui. Au moins à Poudlard on mangeait bien, pas comme chez les Dursley, et personne ne l'empêcherait de se resservir. C'était d'ailleurs très étonnant qu'il ne rentre toujours pas dans les chemises de Dudley avec tous ces festins.

De l'autre côté de la table, son meilleur ami en était déjà à sa deuxième fournée d'œufs au plat et de bacon grillé, son rituel du matin depuis maintenant six ans. _Heureusement que le quidditch brûle les graisses ..._ pensa Harry en voyant Ron engloutir saucisse sur saucisse. Sans même prendre la peine d'avaler ce qu'il avait en bouche, le rouquin demanda « Tu chais où chont Hermione et * _gloups*_ Ginny ? »

Avant qu'Harry puisse répondre, le siège à côté de lui racla et Hermione s'assit à sa droite

« Ron quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à manger convenablement ? » dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry pour le saluer.

Ron haussa des épaules et continua à se bâfrer, sous le regard dégoûté de sa petite sœur qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Harry sourit et continua silencieusement son petit déjeuner. Il savait qu'il devrait parler tôt au tard à Hermione de ses recherches, et informer Ron et elle de ses plans de démasquer Malfoy, mais pour l'instant il se contenterait d'apprécier un petit déjeuner copieux avec ses amis, pour une fois laisser de côté son nom de Potter pour n'être qu'Harry.

Cette année encore, entre ses cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue, ses leçons privées avec Dumbledore et le manuel de potions griffonné, il avait beaucoup à faire et à penser, sans parler de l'équipe de quidditch dont il était capitaine.

 _Cette année, on gagnera la coupe, il le faut ! Sirius aurait été fier de moi … Mais j'y pense, il faut que je reparle à Ron de la formation dont Dean m'a parlé, il faudrait peut-être que j'organise un entraînement supplémentaire cette semaine, mais quand ?_

Il resta ainsi perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelque temps, et n'en sortit que quand Ron lui vola _habilement_ (du moins il le croyait) la saucisse qu'il avait dans son assiette et qui, selon citation, ' _aurait refroidi de toute façon alors pourquoi pas dans mon estomac ?'_ . Harry secoua la tête en souriant de la voracité de son ami quand son regard se posa vers la table des Serdaigles un peu plus loin.

Comme souvent depuis le début de cette année, il se surprit à arrêter son regard sur une certaine chevelure blonde, un peu sale, et recouverte de feuilles de fougères. Luna avait encore dû partir à la cueillette de plantes magiques dans un bout de la forêt interdite ce matin, et à juger de son air ravi, avait trouvé ce qu'elle recherchait. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les pupilles vertes d'Harry et aussitôt Luna lui sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle le salua chaleureusement de loin, agitant sa main qui tenait encore une cuillère et arrosant de pudding tous ses voisins sans même s'en rendre compte. Harry rougit et répondit par un petit salut de la main.

 _Luna est vraiment une fille spéciale en son genre_ , songea t'il en l'épiant nettoyer sa robe tachée avec une serviette qu'elle avait trempée dans du lait, _mais je ne la changerais pour rien au monde._

Une fois de plus, Ron l'interrompit dans ses pensées d'un petit ricanement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu baves sur ta chemise ».

Dans un juron étouffé, Harry frotta sa chemise de toutes ses forces avec sa serviette, pendant que le rouquin avalait à grandes cuillerées son porridge.

« Et oui c'est ça l'amour » se moqua Ron « ça nous rend bêtes jusqu'à en cracher sur nos habits ...»

« Tu peux parler, je crois me souvenir de quelqu'un qui a reçu un collier ' _mon chéri'_ et qui l'a quand même porté trois jours avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait l'air avec ... »

« Me parles pas de ça » grogna Ron « Au moins Luna te fera jamais ce coup-là, elle serait plutôt du genre à t'offrir un collier en fil de fer ou une gourmette en racines de rutabaga. Et le pire c'est que tu le porterai joyeusement comme un trophée. T'es vraiment un Poufsouffle pour ce genre de trucs, Harry !"

Harry ne répondit rien et sourit dans son bol. _Aussi crétin que j'aurais l'air, j'aimerai bien recevoir un collier en fil de fer …_

« C'est quand même marrant » dit Ron avec un petit sourire en coin « T'as toujours un truc pour les intellos. Après Cho, tu choisis encore à la table de l'aigle ! »

« Tout en finesse Ron » dit Harry en haussant les épaules .

Un sourire narquois se forma sur son visage quand il tourna la tête ver sa droite

« Et visiblement, je suis pas le seul … » rétorqua-t-il en désignant d'un coup de menton ses voisines de table.

Hermione, qui s'était contentée de deux biscottes et un café fort comme seul repas, était en train de relire son essai de potions long de plusieurs feuilles, et raturait au passage quelques mots, ce qui jusque-là n'avait rien d'anormal.

Ce qui l'était plus, c'était Ginny qui la regardait, la tête posée sur les mains, un sourire rêveur accroché au visage et les yeux pleins d'admiration comme si Hermione venait d'envoyer d'un claquement de doigts tous les mangemorts d'Angleterre à Azkaban.

« Pff … » cracha Ron « Ri-di-cule. Il lui manque plus qu'un filet de bave et on y est !»

Harry roula des yeux d'une manière très semblable à sa meilleure amie.

« Regarde toi dans un miroir quand Fleur ou même Katie passe dans le coin et tu verras que tu fais exactement la même tête qu'elle maintenant » rigola t'il.

Sans prévenir, Ron lui envoya à la tête une cuillère de son porridge et Harry répliqua par une boulette de pain dans les cheveux.

« Tu vas voir Potter ! » rigola Ron en remplissant sa cuillère à ras bord de porridge.

« Je t'attends Weasley » répondit Harry d'une voix exagérément dramatique, alors qu'il se saisissait lui-même d'un bol de grumeau.

Les deux garçons armèrent leurs bras, prêts à démarrer une bataille de nourriture géante quand Hermione, qui avait levé le nez de son parchemin et vu leur petit manège, se leva et posa sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

« Harry ! Ronald ! Stop ! »

Pour toute réponse et contre toute attente, la préfète reçut en pleine figure une cuillérée de porridge de la part d'un Ron un peu fou qui avait oublié dans l'excitation à qui il avait affaire.

Un silence de mort tomba d'un seul coup à la table des Gryffondors, alors que Malfoy et sa clique ricanèrent à gorge déployée chez les Serpentards.

Ron, qui avait regretté son geste une demi-seconde trop tard, était maintenant livide, littéralement tremblant de peur à l'attente de la réaction d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne dit pas un mot et passa lentement la main sur son visage pour enlever les éclaboussures de porridge. Harry se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant réellement pas quoi penser, et Ginny avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

« Je suis désolé Mione, je voulais viser Harry et j'ai dérapé » dit Ron tellement vite et d'une petite voix si ridicule que Harry et Ginny plongèrent tous les deux en même temps dans leur bol pour ne pas éclater de rire .

« Tu veux jouer à ça Ron ? » demanda Hermione très calmement, à la surprise générale.

« Pardon ? Hermione je –»

Ron n'eut pas le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à dire qu'il se recevait un verre de jus de citrouille dans le nez.

« Et tu vas me nettoyer tout ça avant que j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor ! » ordonna Hermione à un Ron terrorisé, trempé, et à la fois très soulagé de s'en tirer aussi bien.

Le rouquin hocha très vite de la tête pendant que la préfète se rassit à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé. Harry s'écroula sur la table de rire, suivit par les lions autour de lui et la grande salle redevint aussi bruyante de bavarde qu'avant.


	8. 9 Avril 2005

**Home - Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros**

" Luna ! Lunaaaaaaa ! Je te l'ai déja dit cent fois, je peux plus faire ça maintenant !"

" Mais si, viens c'est facile !"

" J'en peux plus ... * _pfiou*_ ... il faut que je m'assoies"

" Aller Hermione ! Quand j'étais enceinte de huit mois de James, je continuais à chercher des Lutins Irlandais, et puis on est toutes les deux dans le même gâteau !"

" Dans le même _bateau_ , Luna, et puis moi je suis enceinte de six mois, pas de trois comme toi ! Viens, on rentre !"

" Non Hermione s'il te plaît ! Tu es la seule avec Neville qui sache quelles plantes sont comestibles ou vont me rendre malade comme la dernière fois ?"

" Je croyais ... _*pfiou*_ que tu étais une experte de la nature ?"

" Des animaux, pas des plantes ! Tiens celle-la elle se mange ?"

" Non Luna, ça c'est une pâquerette ... Aller on rentre, j'ai vraiment mal aux pieds, et Ginny et moi on veut te parler en plus !"

" Est-ce que c'est à propos des prénoms choisis par Harry pour Albus ? Il voulait vous en parler après le repas ..."

" Vous avez déjà choisit les prénoms ? Mais tu m'as dit que t'étais enceinte il y a trois semaines ! Tu connais même pas le sexe et ..."

" Bien sûr que si ! Comment j'aurai pu tomber enceinte sinon ?"

" Quoi ? "

" Quoi quoi ?"

Luna cligna des yeux innocemment et Hermione éclata de rire, posant une main sur son ventre rebondit et l'autre sur un chêne pour se soutenir.

" Mon Dieu Luna ... Il faut absolument que tu répètes ça à Ginny", dit elle entre deux gloussements.

" En parlant de ta femme, regardes qui arrive " dit Luna en pointant du doigt une forme qui arrivait en volant au loin. On aurait pu reconnaître la longue chevelure coiffée en tresse de Ginny de loin, mais ce qui définissait la joueuse était son vol fluide, sa manière a zigzager aisément entre les arbres et les obstacles, et sa façon d'enchaîner des figures plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, à la plus grande joie de Luna et peur d'Hermione.

" Gin !" couina Hermione " Descends de ce balai ! C'est pas le moment d'avoir un accident ! Si tu tombes, et que tu peux plus jouer, ou que tu dois aller à l'hôpital, et que le bébé naît pendant que tu n'es pas là ! Je veux pas que notre bébé soit orphelin, comment je vais faire pour lui apprendre à voler, ou à -"

" Ravie de voir que tes hormones vont mieux mon coeur rit Ginny en descendant de son balai " Et encore plus ravie de savoir que tu veux apprendre à voler à notre bébé"

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu protester, Ginny la serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait tendrement, puis tomba à ses genoux pour embrasser le ventre " Bonjour mon deuxième amour " murmura elle en déposant des baisers sur le polo de sa femme.

" Wow. On dirait Harry quand je lui ait dit que j'étais enceinte d'Albus" sourit Luna en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté pour mieux regarder ses deux amies.

" Je le comprends ..." soupira joyeusement Ginny en embrassant une dernière fois le ventre d'Hermione avant de se relever " Parceque moi aussi j'en peux plus d'att- attends ! Albus ? Comment ça Albus ? Vous savez même pas si c'est un garçon !"

" Ah c'est ça ce que tu voulais dire, Hermione quand tu parlais de sexe!" déclara tranquillement Luna avant de s'en aller gaiement vers le Terrier, Hermione ricanant doucement sur les talons.

" Quoi ? Hermione ! Reviens ici tout de suite !"

Les trois femmes rentrèrent en riant et discutant, Ginny ayant fait s'asseoir Luna sur le balai pour ne pas qu'elle se fatigue, et Hermione ayant catégoriquement refusé de monter sur le vieux nimbus, même si sa propre femme le contrôlait et qu'il volait à soixante centimètres du sol.

" Mione, puisque je te dis que c'est moi qui le contrôle, je vais pas te faire tomber exprès !"

" Ginny j'ai dit non ! Moi vivante, je ne poserai pas une seule fesse sur cet objet diabolique, qui a faillit te tuer d'ailleurs !"

" Bon bon ..." grogna la joueuse et cognant dans un petit caillou " mais viens pas me demander un massage des pieds ce soir"

Luna gloussa discrètement devant la bêtise de ses amies, et Ginny se retourna vers elle en souriant " Au fait t'as cueillit ce que tu voulais Lu' ?"

" J'ai trouvé quelques fleurs pour la table mais pas les plantes que je cherchais pour attirer des croups ..." dit tristement Luna

" Je suis désolée ..." dit Ginny en se tournant vers Hermione pour lui demander silencieusement ' des _croups_ ?'

" Je croyais que c'était des chiens ? Ils ne sont pas herbivores !" dit Hermione, qui évidemment savait ce qu'étaient des croups.

" Ils peuvent très bien changer de régime " dit Luna, et Hermione savait très bien qu'il ne servirait à rien d'argumenter avec la blonde.

" Ginevra ! " entendit on au loin et Ginny roula des yeux. La seule personne du monde qui pouvait l'appeler par son prénom sans recevoir un sort de chauve-furies dans le nez, à part sa femme bien sûr, se tenait debout devant le Terrier, les deux mains sur les hanches.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?"

" Je peux savoir pourquoi Hermione _marche_ , alors qu'elle est enceinte de six mois ? Tu veux qu'elle passe ses derniers mois de grossesse au lit ?" gronda Molly avec un doigt en l'air.

" Hein ? Mais c'est pas ma faute !" se plaint Ginny, tandis que Luna descendait de balai pour aller rejoindre les gens autour de la table et qu'Hermione ricanait doucement. Ginny ne put même pas se justifier devant sa mère puisque celle-ci était déjà retournée en cuisine.

Quand Ginny se retourna et qu'elle vit Hermione s'était enfuie en riant sous cape, elle fronça les sourcils " Oh toi tu vas voir ..." et commença à courir après elle, son balai à la main.

" Tu triches Gin !" riait Hermione " Je peux pas courir !"

La rousse la rattrapa facilement et l'attrapa par les hanches pour la forcer à se retourner "Je te tiens !"

" Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant que je suis ta _prisonnière_ ?" demanda Hermione en levant les sourcils suggestivement. Profitant de la confusion de sa femme, la brune glissa ses mains le long des hanches de la rousse et la caressa doucement.

" Euh ... je ... je vais" bredouilla Ginny devant les avances sous entendues d'Hermione. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée dans son deuxième trimestre, Hermione avait de plus en plus d' _envies_ , et n'hésitait plus à prendre directement les devants avec Ginny, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

" C'est bon Gin, il y a déjà un polichinelle dans ce tiroir, plus la peine d'essayer!" rit Ron en s'approchant.

Ginny roula des yeux et répondit " C'est pas parceque je t'ai écrasé au Quidditch que tu dois te venger avec tes remarques lourdes _Ronikins_ "

Voyant que la conversation allait encore s'envenimer, Hermione se saisit du poignet de Ginny et l'entraîna au loin en lançant à Ron " On doit aller parler à Luna, on revient Ron !"

" Et vas ranger mon balai dans le garage en attendant !" rajouta Ginny

Luna était à côté du barbecue autour duquel s'activait Bill et George, pendant qu'Arthur jetait des ordres que personne n'écoutait et qu'Harry contrôlait l'opération, étant le seul à connaître le barbecue moldu qu' _il_ avait offert aux Weasley à Noel dernier. Luna grignotait une carotte en regardant Harry avec des yeux de biche, passant de temps en temps la main sur son ventre.

Autour de la table que Molly avait dressé dans le jardin, Fleur courait après Victoire et Teddy en imitant un monstre, et les trois riaient à pleines dents. Angelina nourrissait le petit Fred tout en discutant avec Andromeda, qui elle avait un James assoupi dans les bras, et on voyait de temps en temps des plats remplis à ras bords voler depuis la cuisine pour se poser sur la table.

" Luna !" appela Ginny en passant son bras autour de l'épaule d'Hermione " Tu viens ? On doit te parler !"

Luna sourit et alla rejoindre ses deux amies avec son assiette dans la main.

" Tu veux une carotte ?" demanda elle à Hermione en lui tendant le légume.

" Beuh non !" refusa Hermione en tirant la langue, dégoûtée.

" Hermione ne peut plus manger de carottes, ou de riz, ou de frites, ou d'œufs, ou de poisson, ou de lait ou même de jus d'orange" énuméra Ginny " Ça fait quatre mois qu'on ne mange plus que du bacon et des olives et qu'on boit du jus de citrouille matin, midi et soir."

" Moi pendant James, c'était le chocolat" dit Luna rêveusement " J'en mangeais sous toutes les formes; tablettes, chocogrenouilles, fondu ..."

" Fondu ? Ça c'est intéressant parcequ'Hermione aussi elle ..." commença à dire Ginny avec excitation, quand elle croisa le regard de sa femme, qui lui faisait les gros yeux " Euh oui ... bon Luna on voulait te demander quelque chose"

" On y a beaucoup réfléchit, et tu es notre meilleure amie à toutes les deux tu sais" enchaîna Hermione " C'est pour ça qu'on voudrait que tu sois la marraine du bébé"

" Vraiment ?"

" Bien sûr ! Tu seras une marraine géniale !" rit Ginny " Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

" Harry ! Harry ! Je vais être la marraine du bébé ! Harry !" hurla Luna en courant vers son mari et en renversant au passage son assiette sur Hermione et Ginny qui la regardaient en riant.

" J'adores Luna" rit Ginny " Et Bébé sera le bébé le plus gâté du monde"

" C'est vrai ... à propos, il faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête de l'appeler Bébé "

" C'est toi qui a pas voulu savoir si c'était un garçon ou une fille !"

" Je sais, je sais ... je pense que je vais craquer et qu'au prochain rendez-vous on demandera au Docteur Abrams, d'accord ?"

" Yes !" Ginny lança son poing en l'air et embrassa la joue de sa femme, alors qu'elles arrivaient devant le barbecue.

" Tata Ny ! Viens jouer avec nous !" cria tout de suite Victoire en la voyant. Ginny se retourna vers sa femme, qui lui donna l'autorisation d'aller jouer avec les enfants d'un hochement de tête et la regarda tendrement poursuivre Teddy et Victoire, se demandant avec impatience quand est-ce que sa femme courrait après un petit bébé rouquin aux cheveux bouclés.

Un nuage de fumée apparut d'un seul coup, apparemment causé par un sort de George qui avait un peu trop enflammé les charbons, et Hermione s'éloigna un peu pour éviter les fumées toxiques, et aussi les discours enflammés sur le nombre exact de charbons qu'on devait mette pour cuire les saucisses.

"Hermione ! Hermione ! "

Ron marchait droit sur elle en tirant le pauvre Harry par la manche comme si il voulait le punir.

" Tu sais comment Harry veut appeler son fils ? Je te le donne en mille !"

" Albus, je sais Ron, et c'est pas une si mauvaise id-"

" Albus _Severus_ !"

" Quoi ?"

" Ron c'est bon, c'était juste une idée en l'air, comme ça ..."

" Toi tu auras la parole quand tu changeras de prénom pour ton fils !"

" Ron calmes toi" tenta d'argumenter Hermione

" « Que tu appeles ton fils comme ton père et ton parrain, passe encore, même si vos arbres de famille doivent être bizarres, mais ça jamais ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? _Severus_ ! "

" Ron c'est pas ton fils de toute façon, c'est Harry et Luna qui décideront !"

" Et bien j'espère que ça sera une fille !"

" Ron !"

" Écoutes, il a beaucoup fait pour nous mine de rien ..." dit Harry d'une petite voix « Il m'a protégé pendant des années quand même … »

« Harry ce n'est pas toi qu'il protégeait, c'est le souvenir de ta mère ! »

« RON ! » dit Hermione en faisant les gros yeux vers le grand rouquin.

« Bon excuses moi mais Harry ! On parle quand même de Rogue la ! Il t'a peut être protégé de loin mais il nous détestait tous les trois et il a fait de ta vie un enfer ! Il a même traité Hermione de castor !»

« Il a raison Harry … Rogue a laissé Ombrage te torturer sans rien dire, il a terrorisé Neville pendant des années et-»

« Et puis même Albus ! Sérieusement ? Tu vas appeler ton fils du même nom de l'homme qui t'as caché pendant des années que tu étais un horcruxe vivant et qui t'as laissé mettre ta vie en danger pendant toute ta scolarité ? Pourquoi pas Hedwige Coqcigrue Potter tant qu'on y est ? » interrompit grossièrement Ron

« RON ! »

« Je ne laisserai pas mon neveu se faire appeler Albus Severus ! »

« D'accord Ron calmes toi ! De toute façon c'est au tour de Luna de choisir le prénom, et on a largement le temps d'y réfléchir. »

« Je préfère ça parce que … »

« CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT RON ! »

« Euh ... Hermione ? »

« Mais 'Mione j'ai rien dit la … »

« Ça suffit vous deux ! »

« Hein ? »

« Taisez-vous ! chacun dans vos chambres ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ginny ! Hermione recommence avec ses sautes d'humeurs ! »

Ginny soupira et vint en courant séparer Ron et Hermione, car sa femme prise d'un accès de rage essayait maintenant d'étrangler son meilleur ami. Le rouquin avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, la force d'Hermione était impressionnante quand elle était énervée et depuis le temps qu'il l'énervait , Ron aurait dû le savoir. Harry lui n'était pas assez fou pour oser s'attaquer à une Hermione en colère, et enceinte de surcroît.

D'un coup de tête, Ginny indiqua aux garçons de s'éclipser avant qu'Hermione voit rouge de nouveau et en assassine un pour le plaisir.

«Mione calme toi … »

Hermione se mit maintenant à pleurer contre l'épaule de sa femme, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

« Ron est méchant, Gin ! »

« Je sais chérie, il sera puni ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Si autrefois elles avaient été contrôlées, depuis maintenant un mois, les sautes d'humeur d'Hermione la prenaient à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et seule Ginny arrivait à la calmer. Elle pouvait ainsi passer du rire aux larmes sous la barre des sept secondes, avait chronométré George, qui tenait un agenda très précis de toutes les grossesses de la famille. Un record absolu.

« Et moi je serai punie ?» demanda Hermione d'une voix malicieuse, en mordillant la peau tendre du cou de Ginny.

« Tu seras punie toute la nuit si tu veux, mais on va attendre de rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? »

« Rooo mais j'ai envie maintenant moi … »

Ginny rit et pris le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains alors que celle-ci affichait maintenant une mine boudeuse.

« J'adore tes hormones tu sais ? »

Hermione sourit et embrassa tendrement sa femme « Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles … ».

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Molly appelait tout le monde à table, et toute la famille s'assit autour de la grande table, les enfants chahutant un peu et les adultes bavardant avec joie. Arthur apporta avec une telle fierté les saucisses et le côtelettes sur la table que personne n'eut le courage de lui dire qu'elle étaient encore crues à l'intérieur et Harry et Ginny durent discrètement manger celles de leurs femmes enceintes quand il avait le dos tourné.

Le repas fut comme à l'accoutumée, joyeux et plein de vie. Comme on s'y attendait, Molly surveillait de près Hermione et Luna, et se tournait toutes les deux minutes vers sa fille pour lui demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas demandé le sexe du bébé. George en profitait pour demander à Ron pour quand était prévu le mariage avec Katie, qui n'avait pas pu venir parcequ'elle était chez ses parents à Manchester, lui et Charlie étant les seuls non mariés de la famille. Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et grommela qu'ils se laissaient le temps, mais que ça ne tarderait pas à arriver et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas en parler à Katie, ce qui lui attira de nombreux sifflets et un énorme câlin de la part de sa mère.

A la fin du repas, et après le dessert, Ginny et Hermione montèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny pour récupérer ses jouets de bébés, selon George pour en fait en lancer un deuxième en route, et quand elles redescendirent, Molly avait sortit les albums photos pour les montrer à Hermione, au grand désespoir de sa femme. Après avoir rigolé et embarrassé Ginny pendant une bonne heure devant les photos où Charlie la montait sur son premier balai, ou une autre où elle courrait après Ron en criant des sorts avec un bout de bois ou la préférée d'Hermione où elle dansait en couche sur la table de la cuisine, Hermione décida d'aller faire une petite sieste sur le lit de sa femme avant qu'elles ne rentrent chez elle.

Ginny allait aider son père a rangé le barbecue dans le garage quand elle vit un peu plus loin Harry et Ron qui poussaient des grands cris et se poussaient par les épaules. Ne voulant pas que ces deux imbéciles réveillent Hermione, elle décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et comprit en approchant qu'ils se disputaient à propos du bébé, de _son_ bébé.

« Je serai son oncle ! Et ta femme est déjà sa marraine c'est pas juste !» criait Ron, les bras en l'air.

« Peut-être mais moi je suis le meilleur ami d'Hermione ET de Ginny et moi je les ai toujours soutenues contrairement à toi ! »

« Quoi ? J'ai faillis prendre le sortilège de la mort pour elle ! Et puis moi je n'étais que témoin au mariage alors que toi t'as amené Hermione jusqu'à l'autel ! »

« Ca prouve bien qu'elle me préfère à toi ! »

« Et oh ! » intervint Ginny, qui était enfin arrivée à hauteur des deux hommes.

Elle se positionna entre les deux garcons et posa ses poings sur les hanches dans une manière très Molly-esque.

« Hermione fait une sieste, elle a déjà assez de mal à dormir comme ça alors taisez-vous ! ».

« Si Hermione et Ginny meurent dans un accident, je suis bien mieux placé pour élever le bébé ! » cria Ron qui n'avait aucune intention de se calmer.

« Pour qu'il devienne aussi gros et sale que toi ? »

« Arrêtez de prévoir notre mort, ça va pas non ? »

« C'est Harry qui raconte n'importe quoi ! Il dit qu'il sera le parrain de mon filleul ! »

« Très mature Ron ! » rétorqua Harry .

Dans un soupir exaspéré, la joueuse prit les deux garçons par l'oreille et les entraîna dans le fin du jardin, où leurs cris puérils ne dérangeraient que des gnomes, malgré leur supplications et leurs pleurs. Ils avaient belle allure, les deux vétérans de guerre, malmené par le bout de l'oreille par Ginny, qui les força à s'asseoir à ses pieds et les foudroya du regard.

« Je n'en peux plus de vous deux ! Hermione dort et si vous la réveillez, je vous jure que ça va barder ! »

" C'est bon, c'est bon ... elle dort ta femme pas la peine de passer un savon" grommela Ron, une main sur son oreille endolorie " Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec nos oreilles ? C'est un truc que t'as appris de Maman ou quoi ?"

" Fais attention Ron, parceque la prochaine fois c'est pas ton oreille que je viserai !" répondit Ginny, et Ron déglutit bruyamment.

« Ginny ! Arrêtes de faire durer le suspense et dis-nous qui sera le parrain ! » répondit Harry, mais beaucoup plus calmement, il tenait à ses oreilles lui.

« Oui, dis à Harry que je serai le parrain de mon neveu ! »

« Ou de ta nièce imbécile »

« Harry, sa mère est une Weasley, il sera forcément un garçon ! »

« Tu vois Ginny, le bébé est pas encore né qu'il l'insulte déjà ! Moi je l'aime déjà, garçon ou fille, et –»

« STOP ! » cria Ginny, se replaçant entre les deux hommes qui s'étaient levé et se défiaient du regard comme deux vrais coqs

« Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux ! Ni l'un ni l'autre ne seront les parrains d'aucun de mes enfants si vous continuez ainsi, et je sais même pas si je vous enverrai une invitation au baptême ! Alors calmez-vous tout de suite, ou vous n'aurez plus jamais de billet de quidditch gratuits ! »

Sous la menace, Ron et Harry grommelèrent des excuses et se serrèrent la main d'abord de manière peu enthousiaste puis finir par se sourire, et enfin par éclater de rire comme les deux grands enfants qu'ils étaient.

« Vous voyez quand vous voulez » sourit Ginny qui s'apprêtait à retourner vers la maison.

« Attends Ginny ! » courut Ron pour la rattraper « Tu nous as pas dit qui était le parrain du coup ! »

Les deux aurors se mirent côte à côte, se serrant la main d'une manière faussement diplomatique et souriant de toutes leurs dents, intimement persuadés qu'ils allaient être l'heureux élu.

« Euh … comment vous dire… en fait, étant donné que vous avez déjà eu un rôle très important dans notre mariage … euh … » bégaya Ginny, visiblement mal à l'aise « Hermione et moi avions plutôt pensé à Bill ou George comme parrain ».

Il y a eu un silence gênant et Ginny se demanda si elle fallait qu'elle change de décision dans la seconde ou qu'elle court se réfugier au terrier.

« Tu plaisantes là ? Ah, tu m'as bien eu ! » se décida Ron au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence absolu.

« Ron … »

« Bien sûr qu'elle plaisante ! Ni elle ni Hermione ne laisseront jamais de côté leur meilleur ami, qui leur a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, les aider à entretenir leur relation, et a demandé à Hermione d'être la marraine de son fils ! »

« Harry, je … »

« C'est vrai aussi que Ginny est loyale envers sa famille et sait qui sera toujours la pour elle » dit Ron d'une voix beaucoup trop douce pour être honnête.

« Comme la fois où tu nous a abandonné dans la forêt Hermione et moi ? »

« Alors toi je vais … »

« Ron ! Harry ! J'ai dit stop ! »

Ginny avait vraiment élevé la voix cette fois-ci et les deux hommes reculèrent un peu d'elle.

« Je serai vous je la ramènerai moins ! Ce n'est certainement pas grâce à votre précieuse aide qu'Hermione et moi en sommes arrivées la aujourd'hui ! Sans Bill et Fleur, Hermione n'aurait pas survécu à ce à quoi vous l'avez entraîné dans le manoir des Malfoy, ils lui ont littéralement sauvé la vie, physiquement et mentalement et contrairement à vous ils nous ont toujours soutenues ! Ils nous ont jamais jugées, jamais séparées ou demandé d'être loin l'une de l'autre _pour notre bien mutuel_ , eux ! »

Les deux aurors baissèrent la tête, un peu confus. Ginny souffla et repris plus posément

« Ecoutez, on vous aime tous les deux autant, d'accord ? On a aussi pris cette décision parce qu'il nous paraissait impossible d'en choisir un et de laisser l'autre de côté … Mais je vous jure que quoiqu'il arrive, vous serez tous les deux les parrains du prochain, d'accord ? »

Ron leva la tête « Parce que vous prévoyez déjà d'avoir d'autres enfants ? »

« Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu avoir plusieurs enfants, pour qu'ils sachent ce que c'est d'avoir 6 frères. Et en tant que fille unique Hermione a toujours rêvé d'avoir une très grande famille, alors on compte faire toute une petite colonie de petits rouquins passionné de livres et de quidditch, oui. ».

" Et je serai parrain du prochain ? "

" Oui Ron " pouffa Ginny " Même si il doit avoir deux parrains, vous les serez tous les deux, maintenant silence !"

Les deux hommes, ou plutôt les deux _garçons_ , se tapèrent dans la main et rentrèrent dans la maison en chuchotant des _Ypeeeee_ et des _je te l'avais bien dit_. Ginny les regarda partir en souriant et rentra dans la maison à son tour.

 _Plus que trois mois._


	9. 16 juin 2002

**I loved her first - Heartland**

Je regarde chacun de mes enfants répartis aux quatre coins de la pièce, et le vieil homme que je suis admire fièrement ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Mes yeux se posent d'abord sur le plus vieux, mais aussi le plus grand, qui malgré les nombreuses remontrances de sa mère porte toujours un crochet de serpent à l'oreille et de long cheveux noué en queue de cheval dans son dos.

Bill est assis dans le grand fauteuil du salon, le grand fauteuil du maître de famille qui était le mien pendant les dîners quand les enfants étaient encore petits, les mains de Fleur entre les siennes. Je vois la façon dont il la regarde et je souris devant le sourire qu'elle lui envoie; je connais bien ces gestes tendres pour en être encore la victime après plusieurs décennies de mariage.

Un peu plus loin, Teddy et Victoire se sont endormis dans le canapé, et une âme bienveillante les a couverts d'une couverture. Je les regarde avec tendresse.

 _Mes deux premiers petits enfants._

Teddy n'est peut-être pas notre petit-fils biologique mais il a toujours été comme tel pour Molly et moi. Andromeda nous le dépose au Terrier tous les après-midi, la plupart du temps avec Victoire, et il court partout dans la maison en appelant « Papi ! Mamie ! » et en changeant ses cheveux de la même couleur que tous les gens qu'il rencontre.

Ses cheveux sont d'ailleurs blonds comme les blés, parfaitement identiques à ceux de la petite fille contre laquelle il est serré.

Je sens qu'ils seront les meilleurs amis du monde.

Je vois mon fils aîné se pencher vers sa femme pour déposer un baiser sur son ventre. Il y a quelques années, nous avions encore des doutes à propos de leur couple et Molly était persuadée que leur mariage ne tiendrait jamais.

Aujourd'hui, ils ont survécu à bien plus d'épreuves pendant leur premières années de mariage que la plupart des couples durant toute leur vie, ils en sont sortis bien plus forts et dans quelques mois ils me donneront un autre petit enfant.

C'est un bon père et il a fait de moi le plus comblé des grands pères.

Je suis fier de mon fils.

Près du feu qu'il a allumé malgré la saison printanière, ce qui ne m'étonne guère après tout, se tient Charlie, droit comme un i et fier comme un coq. Il discute avec sa mère, qui apparemment est en train de le disputer à propos du tatouage qu'il s'est fait poser sur le bras, un petit vif d'or qui zigzag autour de ses cicatrices.

Qu'il est grand maintenant, autant que Bill, bien bâti et les épaules solides, oh comme à ses côtés moi son vieux père ait l'air petit et malingre !

Il n'a pas besoin d'être marié ou d'avoir des enfants pour être heureux lui, ses maudits dragons lui suffisent.

Il m'a fait la surprise de venir fêter la fêter des pères avec nous, il ne rentre nous voir que quelque fois par an à cause de son travail très prenant, et je n'aurai pas rêvé mieux comme cadeau de sa part que de le serrer dans mes bras.

Il repartira en Roumanie dans deux jours, mais d'ici là il compte profiter à fond de ses neveux et nièces et de ses frères et sœurs. Etre éloigné géographiquement ne l'a jamais empêché d'être présent pour sa famille, et je sais qu'il est le meilleur des grands frères.

Je suis fier de mon fils.

Je tourne la tête et je vois Percy qui essaye tant bien que mal d'enlever la pile d'assiettes des mains de sa femme pour les porter lui-même à la cuisine.

Parfois, je n'en reviens pas moi-même de l'homme charmant et affectueux qu'il est devenu. La guerre a changé mon fils en beaucoup de points.

Il a longtemps été persuadé que Fred était mort par sa négligence, et qu'il aurait dû le protéger de l'explosion qui l'a arraché à nous, et s'est renfermé sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que George aille le sortir de son trou et l'emmène passer un weekend avec lui. Personne ne sait où ils sont allés ni ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais Percy est revenu transformé.

Personne n'a voulu accepter les centaines d'excuses qu'il nous a demandées à tous parce qu'il avait été pardonné depuis longtemps.

Il est loin le Noel de l'an 1998, le premier Noel où il est venu depuis des années, et où on l'a découvert tout timide sur le pas de la porte et osant à peine rentrer dans la maison. La première à réagir a été sa petite sœur, qui s'est jeté à son cou en lui demandant pourquoi il était si en retard, puis sa mère qui l'a serré dans ses bras en pleurant et George qui l'a fait rentrer dans le salon en riant, une main sur son épaule comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Je n'oublie pas les mots que j'ai pu dire ou entendre bien sûr, mais c'est mon fils, et pour le bien de notre famille j'ai mis tout cela de côté. Le passé ne s'efface pas, il s'oublie.

Enfin, Percy a fait une rencontre, celle pour qui il est devenu si galant, poli et serviable et pour qui il a même réduit ses horaires fous au ministère, sa fiancée de longue date qui vient de devenir sa femme, Audrey.

Tomber amoureux lui a rendu son cœur m'a un jour dit Molly, mais moi je sais qu'au fond de lui il a toujours été attentif aux autres à sa manière, surtout envers ses petits frères et sœurs. Il a toujours voulu le bien de Ron et a essayé de protéger les jumeaux et Ginny du mieux qu'il pouvait quand il était préfet, et pas que pour sa propre réputation comme on pourrait le croire.

Il a toujours été mon fils et j'ai toujours été fier de lui.

Je vois George assis sur le siège en face de celui de Bill, en train de faire à peu près les mêmes activités que son grand frère à peu de choses près. Angelina est assise sur ses genoux et il lui glisse à l'oreille quelques plaisanteries qui la font rire aux éclats.

George a perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher pendant la guerre, et il a mis longtemps avant de refaire surface dans l'océan de tristesse dans lequel il s'était noyé.

Les deux qui l'ont vraiment aidé à reprendre pied et que je ne pourrai jamais remercier assez sont Angelina et Hermione. Sa future femme et sa future belle-sœur, qui ont perdu respectivement une sœur et deux parents, et lui sont mutuellement aidé à surmonter leur chagrin et à continuer malgré tout.

George a repris la boutique comme Fred l'aurait voulu, et l'a même agrandit après un succès phénoménal. Angelina a quitté son ancien travail à la Gazette du Sorcier pour aller travailler pour, puis avec lui.

Comme tout le monde s'en doutait, ils sont rapidement devenus inséparables et à peine six mois après leur premier rendez-vous amoureux George posait le genou par terre pour la demander en mariage. Certains pensent qu'ils se sont mariés trop vite, mais en tant que père je ne peux qu'approuver les choix de mon fils.

George a enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite tant, et j'espère plus que tout qu'il le gardera toute sa vie.

Je suis fier de mon fils.

Mes derniers garçons sont assis autour de la table désertée, Ron a débouché une bouteille de vin français ramené par Bill et Fleur lors de leur dernier voyage chez les Delacour, et il sert maintenant les verres d'Harry et de Luna. Les trois rient de bon cœur et mon regard s'attarde sur mon plus jeune fils.

Lui aussi a grandi, et le petit garçon mince et effilé a laissé place à un jeune homme aux épaules carrées et aux bras musclés par l'entraînement intensif des aurors, et une petite barbe de trois jours pousse même sur son menton.

De tous mes fils, il est sans doute celui qui a le plus mûri et apprit de cette guerre, sans doute parce qu'il en était l'un des principaux acteurs. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que mon petit garçon, sixième enfant d'une famille trop pauvre pour lui acheter ses propres livres de classe, serait devenu un héros de guerre, Médaille du Courage et Ordre Merlin Première Classe, cité dans les livres d'histoire et avec une carte chocogrenouille à son nom, je lui aurait sûrement rit au nez.

Mais Ron ne s'est pas laissé impressionner par les épreuves que lui a imposées la vie et a dépassé son statut de petit frère pour devenir un vrai leader de troupes. Si aujourd'hui son travail d'auror, qui devrait pourtant être si dur pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, lui convient plutôt facilement, comme pour Harry par ailleurs, c'est parce que les combats sur le terrain, il les connait depuis qu'il a onze ans, et qu'il a vécu une adolescence plutôt mouvementée.

Chacun de mes enfants a été marqué par cette guerre, physiquement ou mentalement, mais je sais que Harry, Hermione et Ron ont tous les trois vécu quelque chose de si fort et si violent à la fois que personne d'autre ne pourra jamais le comprendre.

Je peux encore me rappeler des yeux vides d'Harry pendant les mois qui ont suivi la bataille finale, du silence dans lequel Ron s'était enfouit et des cris d'Hermione la nuit. Ne pas savoir quoi faire ou quoi dire à son propre fils dans ces moments-là est sûrement le plus grand sentiment d'impuissance que peut ressentir un père.

Le lien qui les unit s'est encore raccourcit pendant cette période et heureusement ils en sont sortis tous les trois.

Ron vient de dire quelque chose de drôle et Harry lève sa main pour qu'il aille taper la sienne. Ces deux-là seront toujours inséparables.

Je vois la main qu'Harry a protective ment posée sur l'épaule de Luna et je souris. Luna est la meilleure chose qui n'ait jamais pu arriver à Harry, et j'en suis si content pour lui. Ils sont parfaits l'un pour l'autre, et accueillir Luna dans notre grande famille a été l'une des choses les plus naturelles du monde.

Eux aussi se sont fiancés assez vite, à peine Luna sortie de Poudlard pour être précis, mais ils ont attendu qu'Harry finisse sa formation d'auror pour se marier. La cérémonie a lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois, et avec le mariage des filles en septembre, toute la famille s'active du mieux qu'elle peut.

Il faut dire que vu la taille de notre clan, il ne passe plus une année sans au moins une annonce de fiançailles, de mariage ou de future naissance, et l'organisatrice en chef dans tout ça c'est évidemment ma femme.

Molly est sur un petit nuage depuis le début de l'année, je ne pense pas l'avoir vu si heureuse depuis dix bonnes années. Elle organise d'une main de maître chacune des fêtes à tour de rôles, choisissant un jour le repas pour le mariage de l'un, le lendemain le bouquet de l'autre mariée et le jour d'après les grenouillères pour le bébé à naître, et moi je me contente de hocher la tête à toutes les questions qu'elle me pose.

Je sais bien que son cœur se serre quand elle pense au mariage qu'elle n'organisera jamais, mais elle sait que Fred aurait détesté la voir triste, et redouble d'effort à l'ouvrage.

Elle a préparé le mariage d'Harry avec le même amour que celui de George ou de Bill car pour nous Harry est notre garçon, et quand elle m'a annoncé les larmes aux yeux « Arthur, le petit va se marier ! », elle n'a pas eu besoin de préciser de quel petit elle parlait pour je sache qu'il s'agisse de lui.

Je vois ma famille s'agrandir sous mes yeux, de nouveaux membres de tout âge et de toute taille y rentrer, et je suis un homme comblé.

Je suis fier de mes fils, tous autant qu'ils soient.

« Devines qui c'est ! »

Deux mains se posent d'un coup sur mes yeux et me cache la vue, alors que je sens quelque se glisser dans mon dos.

Je la reconnais immédiatement à son parfum fruité, un cadeau de sa fiancée, et à sa manière de trépigner d'impatience en attendant ma réponse, un geste qu'elle garde de son enfance où je faisais durer le jeu pendant des heures.

« Muriel c'est toi ? »

Elle glousse tout bas et retire ses mains

« T'es bête Papa ! » me dit- elle en riant et elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Mon dernier enfant et pour toujours ma petite fille.

Ma Ginny.

Je suis fier de mes fils, mais je orgueilleux de ma fille, la seule fille Weasley depuis des générations et la meilleure joueuse de Quidditch du comté, sûrement même du pays.

Sans aucun doute ma plus belle réussite.

Je la regarde aller s'asseoir sur le canapé auprès d'Hermione, qui passe aussitôt un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. George se moque gentiment de la façon dont elle se serre contre sa fiancée comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, et elle répond en lui tirant la langue, mais Hermione rit et la resserre un peu plus contre elle.

Mes pensées s'égarent un instant vers le passé, et je repense au jeune fiancé que j'ai été moi aussi, prêt à décrocher la lune pour ma promise et à conquérir le monde, jeune fou que j'étais.

Ginny tiens beaucoup de moi en ce point, une véritable tête brûlée, mais comme Molly a su me faire garder les pieds sur terre, Hermione sait calmer son caractère et ses impulsions.

Je pense que nous Weasley avons tous besoin de quelqu'un de posé pour nous calmer, et chacune de mes belles-filles remplit ce rôle à merveille.

« Tout va bien mon chéri ? »

Je lève la tête et sourit vers ma femme, qui a enfin fini de débarrasser la table avec Percy et lui saisit la main pour la faire s'assoir à côté de moi.

« Tout va pour le mieux ».

Elle suit mon regard fixé sur les jeunes qui discutent joyeusement autour du canapé et devines tout de suite mes pensées.

« Notre petite fille Arthur, dans quelques semaines … je n'arrive pas y croire »

Je serre sa main dans la mienne.

« Moi non plus ma chérie ».

Dans trois mois, ma Ginny ne sera plus une Weasley mais une Granger, et même si je m'y suis préparé depuis des années, laisser partir Ginny sera l'une des choses les plus difficiles de ma vie.

Sur le canapé, Ginny rit d'une plaisanterie de son frère, et Hermione la regarde comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, le même regard que je lui ai porté pendant ces vingt et une dernières années et que je lui porterai jusqu'à ma mort.

Je soupire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Hier encore j'étais son héros, celui vers qui elle venait se faire réconforter après être tombée ou qui pouvait faire partir ses pleurs en une seule grimace.

Je la vois encore avec ses deux petites tresses qui lui descendent jusqu'aux omoplates, la salopette d'un de ses frères trop grande qui lui tombe sur les épaules et son sourire édenté de petite fille de six ans qui me répète inlassablement « Papa ! Raconte-moi encore une histoire ! » .

Mais aujourd'hui ma petite fille n'en es plus une, elle sera bientôt mariée à l'amour de sa vie et son héros n'est plus son vieux père mais sa fiancée tendrement enlacée dans ses bras.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de la jalousie ou de la mélancolie qui pince légèrement mon cœur quand je la vois glisser des mots doux à l'oreille de sa fiancée, parce qu'Hermione l'aime plus que tout, oui, mais je l'ai aimé en premier.

Elle a été toute ma vie, tout mon monde il y a des années de cela, dès l'instant même où ses grands yeux bruns ont regardé dans les miens et où je suis devenu son père.

Et j'ai eu beau lui chercher tous les défauts possibles, je sais que personne d'autre qu'Hermione ne prendra mieux soin de ma fille.

J'aime Hermione comme ma propre fille, et j'espère endosser plutôt bien le rôle de père de substitution. Je ne veux pas remplacer le rôle de son père bien sûr, mais je veux qu'elle voie en moi une figure paternelle qui l'aime et la protège comme Ginny.

A la mort de ses parents, elle ne s'est pas renfermée sur elle-même comme on aurait pu croire mais s'est rattachée au contraire d'autant plus aux gens qu'elle aime.

Elle avait promis à Ginny de revenir à la fin de la guerre et elle l'a fait. J'ai vu mes deux petites filles combattre ensemble, dos à dos, se protéger mutuellement dans cette maudite bataille, et parmi le sang et les cendres est né un lien inexprimable entre elles.

Je pense qu'après être passées aussi prêt de se perdre qu'elles ne se laisseront plus partir l'une l'autre, jamais.

Et depuis la fin de la guerre, elles ont vécu chaque éloignement comme un renouvellement de leur séparation l'année de la guerre, et ont tout fait pour l'éviter. Elles sont retournées toutes les deux à Poudlard, puis Kingsley a proposé un stage au ministère à Hermione et Ginny s'est faite repérée par les recruteurs des Harpies.

L'année qu'elles ont passées l'une à Londres et l'autre à Holyhead a été un véritable cauchemar pour les deux. Les règles du centre de formation des Harpies sont strictes, les joueuses en formation n'ont le droit de recevoir de visites autres que leurs parents ou leurs famille proche pour ne pas les perturber et Ginny transplanait donc entre deux entraînements dans le petit appartement que louait Hermione près du ministère.

Elles ne se voyaient plus de deux jours que pendant les vacances ou leurs congés, qu'elles passaient à chaque fois au Terrier dans la vieille chambre de Ginny où Molly les chouchoutait.

Après une année chaotique, Ginny a obtenu de passer au statut professionnel et Hermione s'est vu offrir son premier travail. Ginny logeait la semaine avec ses coéquipières à Holyhead et le weekend dans leur petit appartement, et c'est vers cette période la qu'elle a commencé à parler de mariage.

Je les ai vues progresser lentement vers chaque étape de leur relation ; amie, meilleures amies ; petites amies ; fiancées et maintenant presque épouses, et je dois dire que je n'ai pas vu passer le temps.

Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourraient croire, nous n'avons eu aucun mal à accepter qu'Hermione et Ginny sortent ensemble. Dans notre monde sorcier, la seule chose qui peut permettre de juger les gens - si on est fermé d'esprit - est la pureté du sang.

Ginny a invité Hermione a la maison un Noël et il a suffi de voir le regard qu'elle lui a lancé quand elle lui a ouvert la porte pour que l'on comprenne tout.

Evidemment, je n'aurai rien remarqué du tout si Molly ne m'avait pas discrètement donné un coup de pied sous la table pour que je tourne la tête vers les filles et que je remarque la main posée sur la cuisse de ma fille.

Je me serai étouffé avec mon poulet si cette main appartenait à une autre qu'Hermione, mais je lui faisais déjà confiance à l'époque et savait qu'elles avaient des raisons de ne pas nous l'annoncer. Molly m'a dit le soir même que Ginny était une tête de mule et qui si on ne lui forçait pas _légèrement_ la main, on aurait jamais le fin mot de l'histoire.

C'est comme ça que du jour au lendemain on a commencé à demander à Ginny des nouvelles de sa petite amie et de l'embrasser pour nous, ce qui la faisait beaucoup rougir et s'étouffer au début, jusqu'à ce que Molly la fasse asseoir un soir dans la cuisine entre quatre yeux et qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait intérêt à prendre soin d'Hermione parce qu'on ne rencontrait pas une fille comme ça toutes les lunes.

D'après sa mère, Ginny a ouvert la bouche pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir sortir un son, puis a passé le reste de sa nuit à raconter comme elle était tombée amoureuse et à quel point Hermione était parfaite sous tous les angles.

Et le lendemain, Molly interdisait formellement à la brune de nous appeler Monsieur et Madame Weasley.

Les années ont passées mais Ginny parle toujours d'Hermione comme si elle était la perfection incarnée et Hermione lui tient toujours la main sous la table.

Je vois ma fille heureuse et épanouïe comme jamais elle ne l'a été.

Et quand dans deux mois je l'amènerai à l'autel la donner à la femme qu'elle aime, je serais plus fier de ma fille que moi je ne l'ai jamais été.

Mais quand elles se tiendront les mains, prêtes à échanger leurs consentements et à débuter leur nouvelle vie à deux, mon pauvre cœur ne pourra s'empêcher de se resserrer dans un soupir.

Je l'ai aimé en premier.


	10. 7 Octobre 2000

**Marry You - Bruno Mars**

« Mon cœur … »

« Mmh ? »

«Tu penses parfois à nous deux, au futur ? »

« Tous les jours mon amour, tu sais bien que j'ai les dix prochaines années de notre vie planifiées à l'heure près » plaisanta Hermione.

« Mione sérieusement … »

Hermione soupira et tendit la main vers le visage constellé de taches de rousseur pour replacer une mèche vive derrière l'oreille de sa petite amie.

« J'y pense un peu plus souvent que parfois, oui. »

« Racontes moi ! » demanda la rouquine d'une voix enfantine.

Hermione sourit et se cala un peu plus contre le tronc du gros arbre. Ginny était assise entre ses jambes, le dos collé à son ventre et la tête reposant sur son épaule. Les cheveux roux se mélangeaient aux cheveux bruns et les mains d'Hermione vinrent encercler amoureusement le ventre de la plus jeune, qui entrelaça immédiatement ses doigts dans ceux de l'ainée.

Ginny se retourna pour embrasser rapidement Hermione et revint à sa position initiale, prête à écouter l'histoire comme un enfant le soir dans son lit.

« Et bien … » reprit Hermione « D'abord je pense que vu tes talents, tu vas intégrer d'ici un an ou deux l'équipe d'Angleterre, et tu seras bientôt capitaine des harpies, peut-être pas prochainement quand même parce que Gwenog n'a pas l'intention de se retirer tout de suite mais j'ai confiance en cette voie-là. T'es à peine passée professionnelle il y a deux mois que déjà le monde entier t'acclame … j'ai l'impression d'être très chanceuse de pouvoir être la seule fan à pouvoir t'embrasser dans la vraie vie »

Ginny gloussa et se retourna pour embrasser Hermione, cette fois un peu plus longtemps.

« Et pour toi ? »

« Eh bien moi, une fois que j'aurais fini ce stage au ministère, Kingsley m'a déjà annoncé qu'il aurait une tâche pour moi, avec sûrement un travail important au bout, et je me vois bien travailler au ministère. »

« Faire des lois pour défendre les elfes de maison ? »

« Entre autres, mais il y a tellement de causes à défendre … les goblins, les loups-garous, les centaures … tellement de créatures que les sorciers dénigrent sans aucune raison. »

« Les mentalités ont changées depuis la guerre … La plupart des sangs purs ont enfin ouverts les yeux sur les né-moldus et vu qu'ils étaient _exactement_ pareils qu'eux, peut-être qu'ils pourront daigner faire de même sur les autres créatures magiques, qui sait ? »

« Oui et ce jour-là la lune deviendra bleue, ton père ne s'intéressera plus aux moldus et Luna ne croira plus aux Nargoles … »

« Moi je sais que tu peux faire passer absolument n'importe quelle loi sur n'importe quelle créature. »

« Toi tu m'aimes et tu couches déjà avec moi, t'as pas besoin de me flatter pour m'avoir … »

« Bon à savoir … » rit Ginny tandis qu'Hermione lui donnait une petite tape sur le bras. La rousse se retourna un instant et son regard croisa celui d'Hermione.

« J'ai vraiment confiance en toi Hermione. Je sais que tu vas faire de grandes choses. »

Hermione sourit tendrement et se pencha pour embrasser délicatement sa petite amie. Celle-ci poussa un soupir satisfait et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune en fermant les yeux.

« Alors tu vas finir par travailler dans le même bureau que ton beau-père, ton frère et un sacré paquet de beaux-frères ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rie « Arthur et Percy ne sont pas au même niveau que moi, Ron et Harry seront en mission plus qu'ils ne seront au bureau des aurors et tu sais très bien que Bill ne sort de la banque que dans des cas extrêmes, je ne les verrai pas plus que toi pendant la journée ! »

« Mais tu comptes sérieusement faire toute ta carrière là-bas alors ? »

« Peut-être pas toute ma vie quand même, le temps de faire un peu de bien dans le monde … et puis je pourrai peut-être enseigner à Poudlard, Minerva m'a déjà dit plusieurs fois qu'il y aurait toujours un poste pour moi. »

« Et tu serais le meilleur professeur que Gryffondor n'ait jamais connu ! »

« Je sais pas trop … j'aime bien apprendre, c'est certain, mais enseigner … »

« Hermione, pendant toute ta scolarité tu as corrigé et fais les devoirs d'Harry et Ron, aidé Luna et moi à réviser nos BUSES, été la seule à avoir un semblant d'autorité sur Fred et George, soutenu Neville, Hannah et tous ceux qui avaient du mal à gérer leur stress avec les examens tout en maintenant les plus hausses notes qu'on ait jamais vues à Poudlard depuis des lustres. Tu es _faite_ pour être prof, crois-moi ! »

« Si tu le penses … » Hermione rougit.

« Oh que oui je le pense … _Professeur_ Granger »

« Professeur, hein ? » « J'adorerais que tu fasses le professeur avec moi … »

« Ah bon ? Que je te donne des devoirs alors ? Ou des _punitions_ ? »

« Si tu t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je ne serai pas responsable de mes actes … » soupira Ginny en ronronnant contre l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Et bien on va s'arrêter tout de suite alors, parce que je me vois pas subir tes _actes_ dans le jardin de tes parents »

« Mais mon cœur … »

« Non Ginny ! »

« Rabat-joie … » ronchonna Ginny en faisant mine de bouder en croisant les bras.

Hermione n'eut qu'à lui effleurer les avants bras du bout des doigts pour ses mains s'entrelacent à nouveau dans les siennes.

« Continue au moins à raconter puisque tu veux pas me faire _plaisir_ » dit Ginny en insistant lourdement sur le mot plaisir.

Hermione reprit sans sourciller « Donc, on en est au point où tu es professionnelle et j'ai mon premier travail aussi … Une fois qu'on sera toutes les deux totalement indépendantes de tes parents et de Minerva financièrement, on pourra se marier et vivre ensemble, d'ici deux ans ou trois ans peuvent être… »

« Quoi ? Trois ans ? On n'habitera pas ensemble avant _TROIS ANS_ ? » hurla presque Ginny d'une voix qui se voulait horrifiée

« Oui mon cœur, je suis désolée de te le dire comme ça, mais je ne veux pas qu'on fonde une famille sans pouvoir l'assumer pleinement. Ça veut dire pas de mariage avant qu'on soit absolument sures, mais ce ne nous empêche absolument pas de se trouver un petit appart à Londres ou près du ministère, ou l'on pourra vivre un bout de temps avant que je t'achète la grande maison de tes rêves » dit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur l'épaule dévoilée de Ginny.

« Je préfère ça, je pourrais jamais me passer de toi pendant trois ans, je deviendrai folle –et frustrée » ajouta Ginny en levant un sourcil d'un air mal attentionné.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit quand même. Ginny garda les yeux froncés.

« Et bien sûr le fait que tu veuilles attendre trois ans avant qu'on habite ensemble et puisse se marier n'a _strictement_ rien à voir avec ta peur de l'engagement … »

Hermione soupira et ne répondit rien.

« Ecoutes moi, Mione … c'est pas grave d'avoir peur tu sais ? Prends tout le temps que tu voudras, je t'attendrais toute ma vie si il faut. »

« Je sais. Et je t'aime pour ça »

« Seulement pour ça ? »

« Tu sais bien que non … mais en partie oui » Ginny laissa un moment de silence avant de répondre.

« Tu veux pas en parler, c'est ça ? »

« Non … oui … je sais pas ... »

« Est-ce que tu veux juste me dire pourquoi t'as si peur du mariage ? Est-ce que c'est parce que t'as peur que ça marche pas entre nous ? Ou que l'une de nous deux trompe l'autre ? Parce que je ferai jamais ça tu sais et … oh mon dieu ! C'est parce que toi t'y penses à cause de ce type du ministère qui te tournes autour ! Alors lui je vais aller le … »

Hermione interrompit le discours en posant sa main sur la bouche de sa petite amie.

« Ginny écoutes dans l'ordre : je vais t'expliquer, non, non jamais, certainement pas et non tu n'iras pas ! »

Ginny voulut protester mais la main d'Hermione l'empêcha de former toute phrase cohérente et elle abandonna dans un haussement d'épaules mécontentent. Hermione sourit et déposa un petit bisou sur la joue de Ginny, ce qui l'apaisa immédiatement.

La brune retira lentement la main de la bouche de sa petite amie et reprit d'une voix douce « J'ai pas vraiment peur du mariage en soi, parce que je sais que tôt ou tard toi et moi on va se marier, tu sais, et faire toute une colonie de petits bruns aux taches de rousseur, et avoir une grande maison … »

« Avec un chien ? »

« Un chat ? »

« Un chien ? »

« Bon d'accord un chien … C'est pas le mariage qui me fait peur c'est juste que … Je pensais que tout irait toujours bien dans ma vie tu vois, que mes parents verraient leurs petits-enfants, qu'ils auraient leur oncle Fred, et Tonks et Remus et Sirius … et la guerre m'a montré que rien n'est éternel »

« Nous on l'est ! »

« Je sais, nous on l'est … il me faut juste du temps pour surmonter ma peur de te perdre un jour »

« Mais tu me perdras jamais Mione ! T'es coincé avec moi pour toujours ! »

Hermione sourit et porta la main de Ginny à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« Et toi avec moi ! Il me faut juste un déclic tu vois ? »

« Je vois. Et tu peux attendre dix, vingt ans pour ton déclic si tu veux, je serai toujours là à t'attendre »

« Je t'aime » La brune embrassa plusieurs fois la tempe de la rousse, qui rit silencieusement.

« Moi aussi »

« Et t'auras pas à attendre dix ans pour que je mette un genou par terre et te demandes de devenir Madame Granger »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est pas moi qui te demanderai en mariage hein ? »

« Le fait que tu es incapable de rester à genou devant moi sans être responsable de tes actes ? »

« Bon d'accord … je te sortirai ça la prochaine fois que tu voudras mes actes ! »

Hermione rit et se colla un peu plus à sa copine pour l'embrasser

« Oh ! Raconte-moi le mariage ! »

« La prochaine fois que je me tords le cou pour t'embrasser, n'oublies pas de m'interrompre, j'adore ça » grommela Hermione, visiblement vexée.

Ginny tourna la tête et embrassa Hermione passionnément, la laissant toute émoustillée et un peu déboussolée en se reculant .

« Maintenant tu peux raconter notre mariage … » murmura la rousse, ravie de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Hermione qui avait encore les yeux fermés et le menton en avant. Ginny claqua des doigts devant elle, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup.

« Que … quoi … oui notre mariage … »

Ginny gloussa et l'encouragea à continuer d'un mouvement de tête

« D'abord je veux deux bagues de fiançailles, pour que le monde en entier puisse voir que je suis à toi et que tu es a moi, et que les greluches qui te suivent partout avec ton maillot sur le dos ne se fassent pas d'idées. »

« Et la demande ? » dit Ginny d'une voix rêveuse en s'allongeant à moitié sur Hermione, les yeux tournés vers un ciel scintillant d'étoiles.

« Eh bien j'ai toujours rêve d'une demande traditionnelle et romantique, comme dans les films tu sais … »

Devant la moue étonnée de Ginny, Hermione soupira « Non tu ne sais pas ,c'est vrai … dans les contes de fées moldus, le prince demande la princesse en mariage dans un endroit romantique, avec une phrase romantique , et une demande auparavant à ses parents , mais de ce point de vue la … »

Ginny se tourna tout de suite vers Hermione , et vit des larmes briller dans ses yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait ses parents . Elle prit la main de la brune dans la sienne et la porta a ses lèvres dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Hermione continua d'une vois un peu cassée

« Et après nos fiançailles, on pourra organiser un grand mariage avec une grande réception. On fera un beau voyage de noces en Grèce ou en Italie … »

« Ou dans notre chambre d'hôtel » ajouta Ginny avec la même voix rêveuse qu'Hermione, qui lui donna une tape amusée sur le bras avant de poursuivre

« Puis on aménagera dans une grande maison, on pourra élever nos enfants et vivre heureuses ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps »

« Et les enfants ? Oh combien d'enfants ? »

« Moins que sept quand même, je n'ai pas les nerfs d'acier de ta mère, mais au moins trois ou quatre … tu sais être enfant unique c'est pas facile, j'ai toujours rêve d'avoir une grande famille avec beaucoup d'enfants qui courraient dans tous les coins … mais si tu en veux moins … »

« Moi aussi j'en veux beaucoup ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda une Hermione visiblement ravie

« J'ai adoré grandir avec six frères, même si j'aurais voulu avoir une sœur quand même je l'admets, et malgré les disputes, les engueulades, les vêtements de seconde main portés par toute la famille, j'ai toujours rêve d'avoir à peu près la même famille. Et puis maintenant que je t'ai, je voudrais plus que tout élever nos petits rouquins aux cheveux frisés, qui aimeront les livres autant que le quidditch… »

Hermione rit et se pencha pour embrasser Ginny.

« On a encore le temps avant d'y penser ! »

« Je sais, mais n'empêche, j'ai hâte d'y être … »

« Moi aussi mon cœur, moi aussi … »

« Je t'aime Hermione Granger »

« Je t'aime aussi Ginevra Weasley »

« Hey ! »

Pour la punir d'avoir osé utilisé son nom entier, Ginny lança une bataille de chatouilles, et depuis la chambre la plus isolée du terrier on pouvait entendre sous le grand arbre des rires s'envoler vers le ciel.


	11. 2 Novembre 2001

**A Thousand Years - Christina Perri**

« _Mademoiselle Granger ,_

 _Je suis au regret de vous informer que Mademoiselle Ginevra Weasley a été victime d'un accident à l'entraînement quotidien ce matin au centre de formation des Harpies de Holyhead._

 _Elle a été transférée à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, où elle est actuellement en soins intensifs._

 _Conformément aux règles de l'hôpital, je vous demanderai de ne pas vous y rendre avant d'y avoir été conviée, Ms. Weasley ayant été plongée dans un sommeil médical le temps de soigner ses blessures, qui rassurez-vous ne sont pas létales._

 _Toute l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead se joint à moi pour lui souhaiter un prompt rétablissement et un retour rapide à sa place de poursuiveuse dans notre équipe, qui compte sur elle._

 _Sur ce, je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués,_

 _Gwilym Llewellyn, directeur sportif ._ »

Hermione reçut la lettre comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine.

« Rassurez-vous, les blessures ne sont pas létales… pompeux imbécile ! » hurla-t-elle à personne en particulier.

Elle passa les quatre heures qui suivirent à tourner en rond dans son bureau, envoyant valser les rendez-vous et les dossiers importants. Personne au ministère ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça, et personne n'osa entrer dans son bureau après que Patrick se soit reçu le café qu'il lui amenait pour l'apaiser à la tête.

Une chouette grise entra dans son bureau et Hermione se précipita sur elle, lui arrachant presque le message qu'elle transportait.

L'animal, peu habitué à être ainsi brusqué, eut peur d'elle et s'envola hors de sa portée pour se poser sur l'armoire, inatteignable. Hermione lança un regard noir vers la chouette

« Ecoute moi bien _insignifiant petit volatile_ , si tu tiens à tes plumes je te conseille de me donner cette lettre immédiatement !» grogna Hermione en fronçant les sourcils le plus possible.

 _Je suis complètement folle. Maintenant, je menace des chouettes ?! Ginny commence vraiment à déteindre sur moi_ .

Apparemment, la chouette avait compris qu'Hermione ne plaisanta pas puisqu'elle lâcha le rouleau qu'elle avait en bouche et s'enfuit aussi vite que possible par la fenêtre ouverte.

« _Mademoiselle Granger,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer qu'il vous sera possible de visiter mademoiselle Weasley dès 15 h cet après-midi, ses soins successifs s'étant bien déroulés._

 _Je vous donne donc rendez-vous au rez-de-chaussée de Sainte-Mangouste, Service des Accidents Matériels , premier couloir sur votre droite, Chute de Balais et Accidents Sportifs,_

 _Dr. A . K._ ».

A 15 heures tapantes, après avoir transplané et sans même attendre que le malaise du transport soit passé, Hermione arriva en courant à l'hôpital et sans prendre le soin de passer par la sorcière qui servait de guide dans l'hôpital, elle se dirigea directement vers la porte de droite, qu'elle connaissait bien malheureusement. Au cours des dernières années, elle avait souvent rendu visite à des copines et coéquipières de Ginny dans ce même service, et autant dire qu'elle haïssait l'endroit.

« Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Elle vit un petit bonhomme chauve avec une barbichette blanche arrivant en trottinant, un petit paquet de feuilles dans la main. Étonnement, sa figure ronde et ses grosses joues rouges lui étaient familières, et elle se demanda un instant où elle avait bien pu rencontrer le médicomage.

« Je suis le docteur Abraham Kehoe. C'est moi qui vous ait envoyé le hibou. »

Hermione sourit poliment et serra la main du vieux monsieur.

« Oh mais je vois que nous nous connaissons déjà ! » lui sourit l'homme.

Hermione secoua la tête « Pour être franche avec vous, il me semble vous connaître mais je ne sais plus d'où … »

« Je suis le chef du service aux soins des joueurs de quidditch professionnels » lui expliqua le docteur Kehoe « C'est moi qui ait soigné mademoiselle Ginny quand elle a reçu un coup de batte dans le ventre il y a deux ans. Et je vous vois souvent au stade d'ailleurs ».

Hermione se rappelait très bien maintenant de l'incident. Elle n'avait pas pu aller voir Ginny jouer ce jour-là à cause d'une réunion au sommet au ministère, et qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand à sa sortie du bureau de Kingsley l'attendait l'assistant de Gwenog Jones en personne pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie des Harpies. On lui avait plus tard expliqué que Ginny avait « _provoqué_ » le batteur adverse en s'arrangeant pour faire tomber de son balai le poursuiveur qui la suivait, et celui-ci le lui avait fait gentiment comprendre d'un coup de batte dans l'estomac.

Sur le moment, personne n'avait voulu donner à Hermione le nom du batteur tant celle-ci était en colère, car elle serait surement aller lui rendre une petite visite pour lui rendre la mornille de son gallion. Ginny s'en était sortie de deux côtes cassées, une vertèbre fêlée et d'une entorse au poignet, et avait fait jurer à Hermione que le batteur, qui avait été renvoyé du championnat pour la saison, ne recevrait pas chez lui une bombe explosive de chez les jumeaux Weasley ou une petite fessée maison de la plus brillante sorcière de son époque.

Hermione sourit au docteur, dont Ginny lui parlait souvent. Malgré son habitude de traiter les joueurs, et même Gwenog Jones, comme des enfants, il était adulé par l'équipe qui avait une totale confiance en lui.

Elle ne put tout de même s'empêcher de penser que Ginny n'avait eu des accidents graves que quand elle avait été retenue au ministère et n'avait pas pu assister au match, et se demanda s'il y avait un lien de cause à effet.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien. » l'interrompit dans ses pensées le docteur, qui se rapprocha de la chambre 23, Hermione sur les talons.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on vous ait renseignée de ce qu'il s'est passé n'est-ce pas ? Mrs Weasley approchait de la zone de but un peu trop dangereusement au gout des batteurs des Chauve-Souris. Ils ont réussi à lui lancer les deux cognards en même temps. Apparemment, c'est en évitant celui qui se dirigeait vers sa tête qu'elle a reçu l'autre dans le dos, ce qui l'a propulsé violemment sur son balai. Le balai s'est cassé en deux et elle est tombée au sol la tête en avant. Le balai aurait d'ailleurs dû réagir autrement, c'est pour cela qu'il en ce moment même analysé par les experts du service des sports du ministère. Evidemment, une telle chute peut causer des dommages considérables au cerveau mais mademoiselle Weasley a la tête dure. »

Hermione sourit vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette maudite lettre.

« Je sais que vous n'avez pas eu l'autorisation de venir avant qu'elle se réveille, et je tiens à m'excuser de cette stupide rigidité, mais le règlement de l'hôpital nous l'impose afin d'éviter tout risque de contagion d'une quelquonque pathologie. Mademoiselle Weasley souffre de légères contusions aux jambes, et heureusement sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas été endommagée par le choc. Elle a cependant deux côtes cassées, son épaule droite démise et nous venons de ligaturer le ligament de son coude gauche, ne vous étonnez de son apparence, elle s'arrangera un petit peu avec le temps. Son genou gauche s'est retrouvé dans un angle assez spécial mais nous l'avons remis à sa place, elle risque d'en garder une cicatrice malheureusement, et certainement le long de son bras aussi. Pour l'instant, nous nous sommes surtout concentrés sur la remise en état du cerveau, aussi ne vous inquiétez pas des fractures quand vous la verrez, elles ne seront plus là demain. »

Hermione se dit que décidément elle ne se ferait jamais aux systèmes de guérison magiques.

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, mademoiselle Granger. Elle vous a appelée dès son réveil et elle s'impatientait tellement de vous voir que j'ai failli lui faire boire une potion calmante. »

Le docteur ouvrit la porte et fit un signe de tête vers l'intérieur de la chambre, dont en sortit une infirmière.

« Madame Maddow viendra vérifier dans une petite heure si tout se passe bien. Je viendrai vous voir demain. Oh, et j'allais oublier ! Je connais le caractère … _mutin_ , dirons-nous, de mademoiselle Weasley. Elle a besoin de repos et de calme, mais je sais que vous serez raisonnable n'est-ce pas ? »

Une Hermione rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles hocha la tête comme une gamine prise en faute et le vieux monsieur lui ouvrit tout grand la porte en souriant. Hermione n'écouta même pas la porte qui claqua dans son dos, et marcha lentement vers le lit au centre de la pièce blanche.

A côté du lit, une chaise blanche et une table de nuit sur laquelle étaient posés un verre rempli d'une solution bleue et le bracelet de Ginny, qui avait dû lui être enlevé pendant l'opération. Le bracelet était de couleur verte claire, mais Hermione ne fit pas attention à ces détails, son regard n'étant tourné que vers la forme allongée dans le lit en face d'elle, où sa petite amie semblait s'être endormie.

La tempe de Ginny était recouverte d'un gros pansement brun, et sous son œil fermé une belle couleur violette signifiait clairement de quel côté elle était tombé sur le sol. Son bras gauche reposait dans une sorte d'attelle blanche, le décolleté de la robe d'hôpital de la joueuse laissait apercevoir que des bandages entouraient ses côtes et Hermione aperçut sur son bras droit une longue entaille, fraîchement refermée.

Inconsciemment, sa main alla frotter son bras gauche où était gravée l'insulte macabre que lui avait laissé Bellatrix en souvenir du manoir Malfoy et un mauvais frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Alors qu'elle approchait toujours doucement du lit, se demandant si elle devait réveiller Ginny ou la laisser dormir, une main sortit de nulle part l'agrippa par le col de son tshirt et l'entraîna violemment sur le lit.

« Mione ! » s'écria Ginny d'une voix beaucoup trop joyeuse pour quelqu'un qui venait se briser tous les os du corps.

Hermione ne dit rien et serra fortement Ginny contre elle avant de se retirer d'un coup et de lui donner une petite claque sur l'épaule, la seule partie de son corps qui n'était pas couverte d'un pansement ou d'un bleu .

Ginny leva un sourcil, un peu étonnée, alors qu'Hermione lui dit les larmes aux yeux et d'une voix cassée par l'émotion « Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! ».

Gin rigola en se frottant l'épaule de sa main plâtrée « J'essayerai mon ange, juste pour m'éviter une baffe ... »

Hermione sourit à son tour et se blottit contre Ginny, à moitié assise sur le lit et la chaise d'hôpital.

« J'ai eu tellement peur … et puis ils m'ont empêchée de venir avant que tu sois réveillée, j'ai passé les pires heures de ma vie »

Hermione raconta ensuite l'épisode de la chouette à Ginny, qui éclata de rire en imaginant Hermione, d'habitude si douce et patiente avec les animaux, les créatures de toutes sortes, et même avec certains humains qui ne le méritaient pas, en train de menacer une chouette.

Hermione sourit tendrement en entendant le rire clair de Ginny et l'écouta patiemment lui raconter le match, puis ce dont elle se rappelait de l'accident.

Au bout d'un petit moment, les deux femmes tombèrent dans un silence confortable et Hermione en profita pour s'asseoir complètement aux côtés de la rousse. Ginny lui souriait tendrement, une main caressant ses cheveux bruns et l'autre posé sur la sienne, entrelacées sur la poitrine de la rousse.

Hermione écouta un instant le battement régulier du cœur de sa petite amie, et se dit qu'elle était si bien ici qu'elle pourrait y rester des années, avec bien sûr un rétablissement rapide de Ginny.

 _Il ne tient qu'à moi de l'avoir et le garder ce bonheur. Et pour ça …_

« Gin ? »

« Mmh ? »

Hermione sourit. « Je t'aime. »

Ginny lui rendit son sourire « Moi aussi je t'aime Mione. Je t'aime jusqu'à l'infini et par-dessus les étoiles »

Hermione ne roula même pas des yeux à la réponse à l'eau de rose de la rousse et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. Quand elle se retira, Ginny avait encore les yeux fermés et souriait comme un enfant à qui l'on vient de donner une grosse tablette de chocolat.

 _C'est ça que je veux. La voir sourire tous les jours. La voir rire, la voir pleurer, la voir jurer mais la voir, la voir avec moi._

« Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils comme ça mon cœur ? »

« Comment ? »

« Comme ça » dit Ginny en plissant les sourcils de manière très exagérée ce qui la faisait beaucoup loucher. Hermione éclata de rire et se blottit un peu plus contre le cœur de la rouquine.

« Je fais pas ça ! »

« Oh que si ! Et même que des fois, tu grognes » rajouta Ginny en grognant comme un cochon.

Hermione rit de nouveau et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule dévoilée de la joueuse. « Tu peux parler, toi tu me prends pour un balai dans ton sommeil ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda l'intéressée en soulevant un sourcil étonné

« Tu m'entoures avec tes jambes et tu me grimpes presque dessus ! »

« Non mon cœur, ça c'est parce que je rêve d'autres activités avec toi que le quidditch … tout aussi physiques !» rit Ginny.

 _Ce rire … C'est si banal, si commun de l'entendre rire et pourtant … Je crois que je suis prête. De toute façon, pourquoi attendre ? Je sais bien que ça arrivera forcément, alors pourquoi pas cette année ? Pourquoi pas là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur son lit d'hôpital, sans aucune bague ou discours préparé, et au milieu des pansements et des médicaments ? Du courage ... il me faut juste du courage. Montres que tu es une Gryffondore, bon dieu !_

Trouvant le courage dans les yeux de Ginny, Hermione sut que le moment ne pouvait être plus propice.

D'un coup, elle fit sursauter Ginny en se rasseyant sur le bord du lit, gardant la main de la rousse dans la sienne et soupira profondément.

Puis elle se pencha vers Ginny et l'embrassa passionnément, la laissant ébahie, le souffle court et tout de même légèrement choquée.

« Hermione ? »

« Ginny, ne crois pas que je te dis ça sur le coup de l'émotion ou du choc, cela fait bien longtemps que j'y pense et tu as le droit de savoir. Et je ne peux plus attendre, j'ai voulu laisser passer du temps pour être bien sûre, mais je ne saurai pas attendre dix minutes de plus. » répondit Hermione très vite, en regardant fixement la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

Quand Ginny eut analysé la phrase lancée par sa copine à toute berzingue, elle crût que celle-ci allait lui annoncer leur rupture.

 _Pourquoi ? C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ Les pensées s'accumulaient dans la tête de la joueuse et elle allait se mettre à pleurer quand la main libre de la brune alla caresser tendrement sa joue.

« Gin, mon amour … j'ai eu tellement peur ce matin quand j'ai reçu cette lettre. J'ai cru qu'on t'avait arraché à moi, et la simple idée de te savoir ici m'a plus fait mal que n'importe quel _cruciatus_ de Bellatrix. J'ai imaginé les pires horreurs, et surtout que l'on soit séparées avant d'avoir été proprement unies … »

Ginny regardait Hermione avec des yeux énormes.

 _Se peut-il que … ? Mais elle n'est pas prête, elle me l'a déjà dit !_

La rousse n'osait même pas espérer que son rêve le plus cher était bel et bien en train de se réaliser, tant la situation lui paraissait impossible.

Hermione vit l'éclair de doute passer dans les yeux de Ginny et lui sourit pour la rassurer

« Je sais enfin ce que je veux et au fond de moi je le sais depuis des années. Mes peurs se sont envolées quand toi tu es tombée, Gin ».

La respiration de Ginny s'accéléra brusquement et elle eut l'impression de s'être d'un coup faite propulser dans un stade plein tant le bourdonnement venant de son propre cœur qui lui perçait le tympan était fort. La voix d'Hermione lui parvint à travers le tintamarre effrayant qu'était le battement de son cœur, douce et posée comme à son habitude, ce qui calma un peu les nerfs de la joueuse.

« Ginny, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu es ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma vie. Tu m'as gardé en vie dans un monde de torture et de mort, tu m'as apporté de la lumière quand j'étais dans les ténèbres et tu m'as abreuvé d'un amour que je croyais n'être pas digne de mériter. Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier autrement que de t'offrir ma vie, mon amour. Je t'aime Ginny, je t'aime à jamais. Mon infini c'est toi. »

Hermione fit une petite pose et caressa la larme solitaire qui roulait sur la joue de la rousse, qui elle n'osait même plus respirer. la brune prit une grande respiration et saisit les deux mains de Ginny dans les siennes.

« Ginevra Molly Weasley, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Ginny ne prit même pas le temps de répondre et se jeta sur Hermione pour l'embrasser voracement. Deux mains appuyées contre sa nuque, deux lèvres pressées contre les siennes et une langue quémandant l'entrée dans sa bouche, Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer, et de toute façon l'émotion l'en aurait empêchée.

Quand enfin le besoin d'air se fit trop fort, Ginny recula doucement et posa son front contre celui de la brune, glissa ses mains pour aller encercler les joues baignées de larmes.

« Ca veut dire oui ? » demanda Hermione d'une petite voix étranglée

« Oui … » répondit Ginny en larmes. « Bien sûr que oui ! » se reprit-elle dans un petit rire.

Hermione hocha de la tête en souriant et embrassa délicatement Ginny.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi romantique et aussi beau que tu l'aurais voulu et j'ai même pas de bague à t'offrir, mais je n'aurais pas pu attendre un jour de plus avant de pouvoir t'appeler ma fiancée ».

Gin embrassa sa désormais fiancée avec une telle force qu'elle se trouva allongée sur elle. « Mione , ce n'est pas le lieu ni la déclaration que j'attendais, c'était toi . Et tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus plaisir. Je pense que je suis la personne la plus cassée et la plus heureuse de Sainte Mangouste ».

Hermione rit et posa joyeusement sa tête contre l'épaule de Ginny. « J'aurai jamais cru en recevant ce message ce matin que ça finirait comme ça … »

« Et moi donc ! Merlin Mione ! J'ai cru que t'allais me plaquer ! »

« Te plaquer ? Après que tu ais faillit mourir dans un accident de quidditch ! Ce qui me fait penser que tu vas me faire le plaisir de porter tes protections de match pendant tous tes entraînements maintenant, et je vais demander à Ron de te prêter son vieux casque et ses épaulières, et aussi –»

« Tais-toi et viens m'embrasser »

Hermione n'eut pas à se le faire répéter deux fois.

* * *

« Il faut peut-être que je parte, ton médicomage ne serait pas content d'apprendre ce que l'on a fait cette nuit… »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu es censée te reposer Gin ! »

« On peut considérer le sexe comme de la rééducation … »

Hermione soupira « Tu es tellement bornée »

« Tu m'aimes pour ça »

« C'est vrai …» sourit-elle avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Ginny soupira dans le baiser et colla son corps à celui de la brune au-dessus de d'elle. Celle-ci essaya de se dégager, sachant très bien qu'elles seraient incapables de résister à la tentation bien longtemps

« Gin arrêtes…hmmm … si le docteur arrive … »

« On lui dira que tu prends ma température » répondit la rousse qui en ce moment se souciait peu d'être vue par sa médecin, ses coéquipières ou même l'un de ses frères tant qu'elle pouvait continuer d'embrasser Hermione.

Celle-ci se redressa au-dessus d'elle et lui dit d'un air professoral :

« Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Ma fiancée n'a pas de fièvres ni de frissons, mais par contre au lit elle est _très chaude_ ? »

Ginny éclata de rire et Hermione en profita pour se rassoir sur la chaise à côté de son lit. Elle fit bien car pile au moment où elle finissait de reboutonner sa chemise, le docteur Kehoe entra dans la pièce.

« Eh bien mademoiselle Weasley, je vois que vous êtes en grande forme aujourd'hui » dit-il en souriant devant une Ginny qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer.

Hermione roula discrètement des yeux et se leva pour aller serrer la main du médicomage.

« J'ai reçu le rapport des aurors à propos de votre balai » expliqua le médecin.

Tout comme le firebolt d'Harry pendant sa troisième année à Poudlard, le balai de Ginny avait été inspecté par des aurors pour déterminer s'il n'avait reçu aucun sort de perturbation. Les balais professionnels avaient de nombreux charmes, posés par des experts en la matière, pour faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent être contrôlés que par leur propriétaire et qu'ils soient protégés, au contraire des joueurs qui les montaient, de chutes de 100 mètre de hauteur. Il arrivait cependant plusieurs fois par saisons que certains supporters peu scrupuleux et très doués arrivent à lever les sorts posés sur les balais et déséquilibre ainsi un joueur d'une équipe adverse.

« L'examen du balai en ressort que celui-ci n'a pas été trop endommagé, mais qu'un sort de protection a en effet été levé, pas assez pour vous faire tomber mais suffisant pour que le balai se casse et qu'il ne freine pas sa chute vers le sol. » conclut le docteur dans un soupir attristé.

Hermione pâlit légèrement et rapprocha sa chaise du lit de la poursuiveuse.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un joueur dans un lit d'hôpital pour cette raison et certainement pas la dernière … »

Après un rapide coup d'œil superficiel, le docteur annonça qu'il allait changer les pansements et les bandages. Les fractures de Ginny s'étaient rétablies pendant la nuit et les seules traces encore visibles de l'accident étaient la couleur jaune de son œil et les cicatrices sur son genou et l'intérieur de son bras.

« Je vois que mademoiselle Granger vous fait beaucoup de bien » dit le vieux docteur en souriant et alors que celle-ci aidait Ginny à remettre son t-shirt. « Vous pourrez sortir de Sainte-Mangouste dans une petite semaine, peut-être même avant si vous continuez à bien prendre vos cachets et à ne pas faire d'exercices physiques trop intenses ».

Hermione détourna vite les yeux de Ginny, se sentant rougir.

«Je vais envoyer mon rapport au club. J'ai contacté madame Jones, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un retour à l'entraînement dans un peu moins de trois semaines, oui trois semaines mademoiselle Ginny, ne faîtes pas cette tête là c'est pour votre bien et vous le savez ! C'est déjà un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie, et la magie ne peut pas tout guérir ! Vous pourrez normalement remonter sur un balai d'ici quinze jours, mais je ne veux pas d'imprudence, et je compte sur vous mademoiselle Granger pour me surveiller cette tête brûlée »

Ginny allait grommeler qu'elle n'était plus une enfant mais connaissant le docteur, il aurait été capable de lui rajouter une semaine sans voler pour la punir.

« Je vous reverrai dans quatre jours pour votre check up, et arrêtez de grogner comme une enfant sinon je vous prive de visites !» dit le médecin en se levant et en serrant la main d'Hermione.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le lit où était assise Ginny et dit en souriant «L'amour, le meilleur des remèdes n'est-ce pas ? Prenez soin de vous mademoiselle Granger » puis dans un dernier clin d''œil vers la joueuse, il sortit.

« Trois semaines ! _Trois ! Semaines !_ » commença à crier Ginny mais Hermione l'interrompit en posant sa main sur la bouche de la rousse.

« Chut mon cœur » sourit-elle « Fermes les yeux … »

« Hermione sérieusement ? On a fait ça toute la nuit et Kehoe vient de te l'interdire et t'as encore envie ? _Petite …_ »

« Ginevra Weasley ! C'est plus facile de réveiller Ron le matin que d'essayer d'être romantique avec toi !"

" D'accord, d'accord ... Recommences _romantiquement_ alors ! Tu veux un bruit de violons et quelques pétales de roses ?"

" Puisque tu le prends comme ça ..." Hermione fit mine de fermer les yeux et de lever la tête d'un air hautain ce qui fit éclater de rire Ginny.

" Non je veux ma surprise !"

" Tu promets de garder les yeux fermés et de m'écouter sans m'interrompre ?"

" Et j'aurai quoi en échange ?"

" Ta surprise, duh !"

" D'accord ... mais ne te déshabille pas pendant que j'ai les yeux fermés, je serai pas contente "

Hermione roula des yeux et vérifia que Ginny avait bien les yeux fermés en faisant une multitude de signes devant elle. Comme la rousse ne réagissait pas, elle sortit une petite boîte rouge de la poche et la posa juste à côté de l'oreille de Ginny.

Puis elle reprit d'une petite voix " Tu te rappelles ce matin quand je suis allée chercher du café au bar de l'hôpital ?"

Ginny hocha de la tête vigoureusement. Prendre le risque de parler c'était prendre le risque d'énerver Hermione pour de vrai et commencer ses fiançailles par une dispute n'était pas dans ses projets.

" Eh bien je n'ai pas ramené que ça ... en fait je suis aller chercher quelque chose de très spécial, que je t'avais promis depuis longtemps et ... tu sais quoi ? Ouvres les yeux"

Ginny ouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa immédiatement celui d'Hermione, qui la regardait nerveusement. Ginny sourit tendrement devant la manière qu'avait sa fiancée à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et remarqua que le regard de la brune glissait vers le bas .

Et quand elle suivit le cou, puis le long du bras d'Hermione, jusqu'à sa main, Ginny eut un choc et porta la main à sa bouche.

« Je t'en avais promis une, et bien la voila ... » dit doucement Hermione.

Dans sa main, plutôt dans la boite rouge, elle tenait une blague en platine sur laquelle était monté un diamant simple, dans un style épuré. Deux petits rubis étaient incrustés de part et d'autre du diamant, et rendaient la bague pure, mais moderne et élégante à la fois.

Ginny n'avait plus de mot et des larmes perlaient déjà au coin de ses yeux. Hermione commencait à avoir un peu peur que la bague ne lui plaise pas ou qu'elle avait changé d' avis et baissa la tête, perdant le contact visuel avec Ginny.

" C'était la bague de ma mère, Schneider me l'a donnée avec les clefs de la voiture et de la maison. Je pensais que ça serait parfait pour toi, pour nous, comme si j'avais leur bénédiction, mais si tu l'aimes pas j'irai toujours en acheter une autre ..."

" Elle est parfaite " dit Ginny d'une voix étranglée " Absolument parfaite"

Hermione releva la tête et vit que si Ginny n'avait pas dit mot depuis quelques secondes, c'est parcequ'elle était trop occupée à récupérer son souffle.

" Tu trouves ?" demanda la brune timidement

" Comme toi. Elle est parfaite" confirma Ginny avant de se pencher en avant pour embrasser Hermione, qui répondit immédiatement au baiser avec joie.

Hermione se détacha de sa fiancée pour glisser la bague au bon doigt de la bonne main avant de la porter à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser à la bonne place. Ginny la regarda faire en secouant la tête comme si elle n'arrivait pas y croire.

Elle regarda plusieurs fois sa main en clignant des yeux avant de soupirer et d'attirer Hermione contre elle et de la serrer le plus fort possible.

Les deux femmes tombèrent dans un silence confortable, Hermione dessinait des formes invisibles sur le plâtre de Ginny, qui elle paraissait perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle brise le silence .

« Hermione … »

« Qu'est ce qui te perturbes mon cœur ? »

« Je n'arrive pas y croire Mione. Tu veux vraiment te marier avec moi ? »

« Oui je le veux »

« Et avoir des enfants avec moi ? »

« Toute une petite tribu»

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je t'aime tellement que je ne connais pas assez de mots pour pouvoir te l'expliquer » dit Hermione en se penchant pour embrasser le cou de la rousse.

" Dans ce cas la ..."

" Tu me crois ?"

" Je te crois tout le temps. Même quand tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que t'allais chercher du café ..."

" C'est la _première_ fois en cinq ans que je te caches un truc !"

" C'est vrai qu'après la petite année en camping ta septième année, le fait que Krum t'aies embrassé deux fois, les cours privés d'Harry avec Snape et la forme de ton premier épouvantard, c'est la _toute_ première fois que tu me caches un truc "

" Je te les ait pas caché tout ces choses là puisque t'es capable de me les citer !"

" Donc il y en a d'autres que je connais pas ? "

" Ah ça, c'est à toi de le découvrir, Mademoiselle Weasley ..."

" Et j'ai toute la vie pour le faire maintenant ..."

Hermione sourit. " Toute la vie mon coeur. "


	12. 20 Décembre 1996

**Amanda - Boston**

« On est _vraiment_ obligées d'y aller ? » grogna Ginny.

La benjamine Weasley était allongée sur le canapé, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'Hermione et emmitouflée de la taille aux pieds dans une couverture rouge et or.

« Pour la dernière fois, oui ! » répondit Hermione sans détacher les yeux de son livre.

Elle avait une main plongée dans les longs cheveux roux et l'autre tenait un livre sur les charmes noirs qu'elle avait emprunté dans la section interdite.

A les voir interagir l'une avec l'autre comme un vieux couple mariés depuis dix ans, on n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elles sortaient ensemble depuis seulement un petit mois, plus précisément depuis le jour où Hermione avait enfin expliqué à la fin d'un match de quidditch à Ginny pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus supporter la voir traîner avec Michael ou Dean, et où Ginny avait répondu en l'embrassant passionnément, devant les tous les habitants bouche bée de la tour Gryffondor.

Tous les avaient applaudies et les avaient félicité chaleureusement, sauf Ron qui avait mis une petite semaine avant de reparler à sa sœur, et à part quelques remarques de Malfoy et de sa bande, très peu de gens avaient osé leur causer de problèmes. Hermione en avait été un peu surprise au début mais Ginny lui avait expliqué que la seule manière de discriminer quelqu'un dans le monde sorcier était de parler de la pureté de son sang.

Mais Hermione et Ginny avaient été habituées aux insultes sur leurs origines ou leurs familles, et les insultes déplacées de certaines personnes peu scrupuleuses leurs importaient peu.

La réaction de Ron, elle, leur avait été bien plus précieuse.

Le grand rouquin les avait tout bonnement ignorées pendant toute une semaine, malgré les remontrances d'Harry et les regards désespérés que lui lançait sa sœur à chaque fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de les croiser, il était resté muet. Finalement, Hermione en avait eu assez de voir Ginny dévorée par la culpabilité alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal et avait attendu tard le soir qu'il soit seul dans la salle commune pour aller le confronter. Et autant dire que l'échange avait été musclé.

* * *

 _« Alors quoi ? Tu vas nous éviter toute l'année parce qu'on sort ensemble ? »_

 _« T'avais pas le droit Hermione ! Avec ma petite sœur en plus ! »_

 _« Et de quel droit TOI tu m'interdis de sortir avec Ginny ? Je ne t'appartiens pas Ron ! »_

 _« Quoi ? Pendant toutes ces années, je … je pensais … »_

 _« Tu quoi Ronald ? Tu m'attendais ? En te baladant partout Lavande avec Lavande sous le bras ? En allant au bal avec Padma ? »_

 _« Mais je croyais que toi tu m'attendais aussi ! »_

 _« Ouvres les yeux Ron ! Toi et Harry vous êtes mes meilleurs amis depuis que j'ai onze ans ! Ça serait presque de l'inceste de sortir avec l'un de vous deux ! »_

 _Ron ouvrit grand les yeux et Hermione pu voir qu'il avait reçu ses mots comme une paire de claques dans la figure._

 _Il parvint quand même à bredouiller « Hermione je … euh … mais c'est quand même ma petite sœur que t'embrasses dans tous les recoins de Poudlard ! »_

 _Comme si il venait de sortir un argument tout à fait valide et valable, Ron parut se recomposer et se redressa, bombant le torse. Hermione roula des yeux, exaspérée. **Pourquoi il complique toujours tout ? Je l'ai pas vu avoir une 'discussion' avec Michaël l'an dernier, ni avec Dean quand il reluquait MA copine au début de l'année !** pensa Hermione, les poings resserrés au fond de ses poches. _

_« D'abord je ne l'embrasse pas dans tous les recoins de Poudlard, mais juste dans MA chambre de préfète, où toi et Harry faites d'ailleurs assez souvent intrusion sans mon accord, mais c'est un autre sujet, et si tu pouvais éviter de crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge ça m'arrangerait ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de te voir faire la gueule à chaque fois que je te vois pour la seule et unique raison que j'embrasse Ginny devant toi, et j'aimerai bien que tu te comportes en adulte, pas en gamin de six ans qui se laisse dominer par sa jalousie maladive et ses complexes idiots ! »_

 _Alors que la préfète reprit son souffle après sa longue tirade, Ron se calma un peu, mais chuchota de la manière la plus énervée possible « En attendant, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous continuez à le faire, on a bien remarqué que vous ne vouliez pas sortir avec nous, c'est bon quoi ! »._

 _**Non mais il le fait exprès ?** pensa la préfète si fort que ses ongles plantés dans sa peau commençait à lui faire mal._

 _« C'est vrai non ? »_

 _Hermione dévisagea un instant le rouquin comme si il crachait encore des limaces après un sort de Malfoy, d'un air compris entre le dégoût et l'incompréhension._

 _« Ron, je sais que tes compétences intellectuelles ne sont pas brillantissimes, mais fais un effort quand même … »_

 _« Ben quoi ? »_

 _Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant si elle devait pleurer ou rire, ou juste continuer à hurler sur Ron._

 _« Ta sœur et moi ne sortons pas ensemble pour vous rendre jaloux, imbécile ! »_

 _« Pourquoi alors ? »_

 _« Bon dieu, Ron, t'as pas remarqué à quel point depuis quelque temps Ginny et moi étions heureuses ? Est–ce que tu m'as déjà vu moins travailler que ça ? Est-ce que tu l'as au contraire déjà vu autant travailler ? Et tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? »_

 _Ron haussa des épaules « Je sais pas moi, vous êtes des filles, vous changez souvent d'humeur tu sais … »_

 _Hermione devint si rouge qu'elle entrait directement en compétition avec le fameux rouge de honte Weasley. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle hurla de toutes ses forces « RON NE POUSSES PAS LE BOUCHON TROP LOIN PAR MERLIN ! »_

 _« Un bouchon ? Et puis je comprends toujours pas , Mione … ? » demanda Ron d'une petite voix._

 _Il essayait visiblement de calmer le jeu, Hermione était réellement énervée et il savait très bien que dans ces conditions-là il valait mieux se tenir à carreaux._

 _« Ron, je tiens la main de ta sœur le matin, je l'embrasse dans ma chambre et je lui fais des câlins dans les couloirs parce que je suis amoureuse d'elle ! »_

 _« Oui, mais je … quoi ? »_

 _« Tu m'as bien entendu ! Je suis amoureuse d'elle ! Et de personne d'autre, et tu as intérêt à t'y faire Ronald Weasley !»_

 _Et sur ce Hermione sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et remonta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à son dortoir._

 _Au petit déjeuner le lendemain matin, Ron vint embrasser Ginny sur les deux joues et s'assit à côté d'Hermione, pour la plus grande joie de sa petite amie. Il lança un regard de chien battu à Hermione, qui soupira et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était pardonné, mais qu'un seul pas de travers lui assurerait de se recevoir des sorts spécialement réputés pour être douloureux._

 _Ron hocha de la tête et demanda à Ginny comment s'était déroulé son cours de potions de la veille, et la rousse enchaîna la conversation comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé._

 _Hermione n'avait rien dit à Ginny pour ne pas la blesser mais gardait tout de même ce qu'il lui avait dit dans un coin de la tête._

 _Il les avait abandonnées une fois, peut-être qu'il serait capable de recommencer un jour._

* * *

« Te plains pas » dit Ron du fauteuil où il était vautré « Il y en a qui y vont même pas à cette fête »

« Désolé Ronnikins mais je ne peux pas échanger ma place avec la tienne, je suis obligée d'y aller, d'après Ernie, il y a des chances que Gwenog Jones soit là ! »

« Dis surtout que tu viens au Slug Club pour surveiller Cormac » dit tranquillement Hermione, ce qui fit pouffer Harry un peu plus loin.

Il profitait d'une des rares fois où il n'était pas en détention, qu'il n'avait pas une tonne d'essais à rédiger pour le lendemain ou qu'il n'avait pas à subir une séance d'apprentissage avec Rogue et était assis au pied du canapé, à demi caché sous le pan de la couverture de Ginny qui tombait au sol.

« Tu parles de ce bouffon de Mac Laggen qui se croit plus fort et plus malin que tout le monde ? »

Hermione roula des yeux mais garda son sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Non, je parle du garçon charmant qui m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la fête de Noël et que tu as menacé d'envoyer, je cite d'aller ' _se faire bouffer par un vampire en Transylvanie_ ' si il osait me redemander ou s'approcher à moins de dix mètres de moi. »

Ginny se contenta de pouffer et d'hausser exagérément les épaules.

« Jalouse ? » demanda Hermione avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

« Moi ? De _ça_ ? » rétorqua Ginny d'une voix faussement détachée, posant sa main sur son cœur pour faire plus vrai « Peuh il m'en faut plus »

Hermione rit et posa son livre sur la table basse pour aller enlacer la rousse par derrière. Ron fit la terrible erreur de ricaner et le regretta aussitôt

« Je serai toi, Ronnikins, j'irai ricaner ailleurs, au moins nous on y est entrées dans ce club et on ne passera pas notre soirée avec Lav-Lav aux basques ! »

« Ginny ! » tenta de gronder Hermione

« Laisse Hermione, je ne voudrai pas que ma sœur s'énerve au point de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses chauves-furies, n'est-ce pas Ginevra ? »

« Ron ! »

« Et toi qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas _contrôler_ , Ron ? » demanda Ginny en levant un sourcil suggestif.

Ron, furieux, allait se lever vers sa sœur quand la main d'Harry, qui avait senti le vent tourner, se posa sur son épaule et l'entraîna vers le feu.

Hermione tenait toujours Ginny dans ses bras et déposa quelques baisers sur son épaule, ce qui calma aussitôt la rouquine.

« Pourquoi t'as toujours besoin de te fâcher avec lui ? »

« Mais c'est lui qui a commencé Mione ! »

« Ginny … » gronda Hermione d'une voix proche de celle de Molly quand elle parlait aux jumeaux de leur boutique.

« Bon bon d'accord … je vais m'excuser, pas la peine de le prendre comme ça » bouda Ginny.

Hermione lui déposa un petit bisou sur la joue et regarda d'un air attendri la rousse approcher silencieusement vers son frère.

« Ron. Je m'excuse. Même si tu ne le mérites pas » Ron leva la tête, franchement étonné, et vit du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione observait la scène.

Il se posa la question pendant une demi-seconde si il devait se moquer de la soumission totale de sa petite sœur envers sa meilleure amie mais ce serait risquer se mettre Ginny et Hermione à dos et il n'était pas fou à ce point-là. Il se contenta de sourire faiblement et de grommeler que les excuses de la poursuiveuse étaient acceptées à titre exceptionnel.

« Je ne voudrai pas interrompre ce touchant moment de famille mais on devrait y aller, Luna doit nous attendre » dit Harry, qui s'était éloigné pour regarder la scène de loin en faisant de son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tatata Harry James Potter reviens ici tout de suite ! » appela Hermione alors que son meilleur ami essayait de s'esquiver discrètement de la pièce « Tu crois tout de même pas t'en sortir avec un _Luna doit nous attendre_ ? Viens nous raconter ce qu'il se passe entre vous ! »

Harry devint rouge tomate et Ron et Ginny se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Le frère et la sœur se firent exactement le même sourire en coin Weasley et allèrent s'assoir de part et d'autre d'Hermione, enfin Ginny directement _sur_ Hermione, et Ron tapota l'espace libre à côté de lui pour qu'Harry vienne s'y asseoir.

Le survivant lâcha un long soupir devant le plaisir que prenaient ses amis à ainsi le torturer et alla traîner ses pieds jusqu'au canapé.

« Je vous hais tous » dit-il d'un ton dramatique.

« Non, tu nous adore et tu vas tout nous raconter » dit Ginny en battant des mains.

« Mais il y a rien à raconter ! » geint Harry en tordant ses mains dans tous les sens « je lui ai demandé si elle voulait bien venir avec moi à la fête, elle m'a dit oui et voilà ! »

« Regardes comme il est tout timide ! Il a affronté des dizaines de mangemorts d'un coup mais quand il s'agit de demander à la fille qu'il aime de sortir avec lui on dirait un gamin qui a sa première interrogation orale !» dit Ginny en riant à Hermione.

« Au moins il a progressé depuis Cho » répondit sa petite amie « Tu te rappelles le désastre de la sortie à Pré Au lard ? »

« Ou quand il l'a embrassé la première fois ! » renchérit Ron

« Et oh ! Je suis _juste_ sous votre nez ! » grogna Harry alors que les deux Weasley et Hermione riaient et se félicitaient de l'avoir fait tourner en bourrique.

« On rigole Harry ! » dit Hermione en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement «On est vraiment content pour toi »

« Luna est la meilleure ! » sourit Ginny « Et en plus elle a ce petit truc en plus qui te va parfaitement … »

« Ce petit truc ? »

« Ce petit grain d'extravagance qui la rend si attachante »

« Pour avoir un grain, elle a un grain » dit Ron, qui reçut immédiatement un coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de sa sœur et se fit foudroyer du regard par Hermione « mais elle est vraiment gentille » se rattrapa-il.

Harry regarda ses trois amis avec méfiance mais ne détecta aucune moquerie ou blague dans leur propos.

 _Peut-être qu'après tous ils ont mis leur à priori de côtés et qu'ils sont vraiment contents pour moi_ pensa-il.

« Oh et imagine leur mariage ! Un bouquet d'orites avec des nargoles dedans ! » dit Ginny

« Et une robe de mariée en papiers de bonbons ! » rajouta Ron.

 _Peut-être pas au final_ soupira le brun en levant les yeux au plafond devant les commentaires idiots des deux roux.

Le frère et la sœur continuèrent à rigoler sur le potentiel futur mariage de _Huna_ , comme ils appelaient déjà le couple d'Harry et Luna, mais Hermione ne dit rien et fit un discret clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry lui répondit un petit sourire en coin, sachant très bien que seule elle comprenait vraiment ce que Luna lui faisait ressentir parce que c'est ce qu'elle lui avait avoué ressentir la même chose avec Ginny, un sentiment de sécurité et de protection.

 _Elle comprend toujours tout de toute façon._

Harry avait eu une discussion franche avec Hermione sur sa relation avec Ginny, le soir même où elle s'était réconciliée avec Ron, et de fil en aiguille la conversation avait dévié sur Harry lui-même, et surtout sur Luna. La brune avait détecté depuis longtemps les regards en coin et les gestes affectueux que ces deux-là s'échangeaient, mais toute Hermione qu'elle était, elle avait attendu que son meilleur ami vienne lui en parler en privé pour qu'elle le félicite et le conseille.

Ce jour la Harry avait vraiment compris le lien qu'unissait Ron et Ginny et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir une soeur. Et évidemment Hermione lui avait dit la même chose le lendemain.

« Et le gâteau de mariage ! Un pudding ! » riait encore Ron quand Hermione se leva, levant Ginny par la même occasion et tenant une main vers Harry pour l'aider à se relever

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini d'écrire vos discours de témoin, peut-être qu'on peut enfin aller se changer sinon on va vraiment être en retard ! »

" Oh oui ! Je vais l'écrire dès ce soir et je vais raconter comment elle a faillit t'aveugler avec sa baguette derrière l'oreille quand tu lui as fait la bise hier !" continua à dire Ron, qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire et se roulait presque par terre.

Harry emmena un Ron qui se tenait encore les côtes dans leur dortoir et Hermione tira Ginny dans la chambre des filles, lui donnant dix minutes et _pas une de plus_ pour se changer.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, Ginny descendit enfin, changée, maquillée et pomponnée, les escaliers vers la salle commune presque vide, à part un groupe de filles près du feu et Hermione qui était en train de repeigner comme elle le pouvait la tignasse indomptable d'Harry, malgré ses protestations et celles de Ron qui disait qu'elle aurait pu attendre qu'il emprunte l'appareil photo de Colin parce qu'une scène pareille se devait d'être immortalisée.

Ginny se racla la gorge et le trio de retourna d'un coup vers elle. Harry leva un pouce en l'air, les yeux de Ron faillirent sortir de leurs orbites et Hermione sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, avant de lever la main à son cœur puis la tendre vers sa copine.

« Ginny … tu … je … » bredouilla Ron d'un air de grand frère jaloux mais Hermione alla embrasser sa copine et lui glisser à l'oreille qu'elle était très jolie, ce à quoi Ginny répondit naturellement qu'elle ne pouvait être pas l'être plus qu'Hermione. Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron, qui reprit enfin son souffle et pointa la robe de Ginny d'un bras tremblant.

« Oses dire quoique ce soit de négatif et tu auras de mes nouvelles » grogna Hermione en passant un bras autour de la taille de la rousse, qui gloussa et tira la langue vers son grand frère.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Won-Won » chuchota Harry « il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui peut te faire des câlins et des bisous si tu te sens triste ».

Ron retourna la tête vers la direction que pointait Harry de son menton pour voir Lavande, assise à côté de Parvati et qui lui envoya aussitôt un baiser dès qu'elle le vit. Il lui répondit par un petit mouvement de main bizarre tandis que les trois autres riaient sous cape.

« Allez on y va ! » décida Hermione après que Ginny et Harry se soit assez moqués du pauvre Ron qui devenait aussi rouge que le tapis sur lequel il était debout.

Après avoir salué Ron une dernière fois, et l'avoir regardé se diriger vers Lavande avec un air de condamné à mort, les trois Gryffondors se dirigèrent hors de la pièce commune, vers le couloir qui les mènerait à la fête de Noël du Slug Club.


	13. 27 Juillet 1997

**Un grand merci à Murmures d'Ombre pour ses reviews** **gentilles et constructives !**

* * *

 **Don't Speak - No Doubt**

Coqcigrue revint de chez Hermione, où Harry l'avait envoyé le lendemain de son déménagement mouvementé de chez les Dursley au terrier pour voir si ele était bien rentrée chez ses parents, alors qu'ils en étaient au petit déjeuner, et que Molly venait juste de resservir tout le monde d'une troisième fournée d'omelette et de bacon. Il déposa deux lettres, l'une devant Ginny et l'autre directement dans l'assiette de Ron, qui grogna immédiatement que sa saucisse était foutue.

Harry se saisit de la lettre et la lut à voix basse, assez pour que Molly, qui était aux fourneaux, ne puisse pas les entendre.

« _Cher Ron, cher Harry._

 _Je suis bien rentrée chez moi, j'ai transplané directement dans le salon de mes parents, qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout et ma mère en a cassé une assiette sous le choc._ _Concernant ta dernière lettre, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et j'ai fait certaines recherches sur-_ »

La voix d'Harry mourut dans un murmure et il finit de lire la phrase mentalement. Ginny attrapa l'œil d'Harry au passage et vit qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas lire le contenu entier de la lettre devant elle. Il sauta visiblement un gros paragraphe et poursuivit

« _Nos affaires seront prêtes en temps voulues, mais il serait plus prudent de laisser ton Firebolt au terrier._

 _J'ai vu dans La Gazette Du Sorcier que les attaques contre les familles moldues se poursuivaient. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'ai peur._

 _Je songe de plus en plus à modifier la mémoire de mes parents et les envoyer en sécurité à l'autre bout du monde, au Canada peut-être ou en Australie. Je cherche encore un sort qui n'effacerait qu'une seule partie de leur mémoire et ne les rendrait pas à l'état de légume, et dès que je l'aurai trouvé …_

 _Ron, je rejoindrai le terrier au plus vite après ça, pourrais –tu en remercier Molly d'avance ?_

 _Je vous réécrirai dès que je serai prête ._

 _Je vous embrasse tous les deux, ainsi que vos parents et une pensée spéciale pour Bill et Fleur._

 _Hermione_ ».

Harry posa la lettre sur la table et jeta un regard vers Ginny, puis vers son frère.

Ron avait la tête baissée et regardait avec attention ses mains, faisant tout son possible pour ne croiser le regard de sa sœur et mâchant le plus possible ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Ginny quant à elle bouillonnait intérieurement de questions – _pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas lu la lettre en entier ? pourquoi Harry laisserait-il son balai au terrier alors qu'il était toujours officiellement le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos ?_

Les trois restèrent un instant en silence, Ginny zieutant furieusement l'un puis l'autre sans en obtenir un son, jusqu'à ce que Molly revienne dans la salle à manger et envoie tout le monde débarrasser la table et nettoyer leur place ' _et à la main je vous prie !_ '.

Les garçons, visiblement ravis de pouvoir échapper au regard inquisiteur de la rouquine, se levèrent très vite pour aller dans la cuisine à la grande surprise de Molly qui ne les avaient jamais vu aussi réjoui de devoir faire la vaisselle.

S'ils croyaient s'en sortir aussi facilement, ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude, puisque Ginny se posta immédiatement derrière Ron, qui essuyait les assiettes qu'Harry lui passait avec un vieux tshirt de Charlie qui servait maintenant de torchon.

« Dis-moi Harry, tu me prêteras ton Firebolt si t'en as plus besoin l'an prochain ? » demanda t'elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

Harry se retourna vers elle, cligna rapidement des yeux et répondit d'un ton calme « Même si je voulais je ne pourrai pas, il est enchanté pour ne répondre qu'à moi ».

Puis il retourna à son évier pour frotter furieusement un bol plein de mousse.

Ginny se sentit fulminer intérieurement. _Depuis quand son balai est enchanté ? Ron l'essayait encore hier !_

« C'est pas grave, tant que tu voles dessus, on a aucune chance de ne pas gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année » dit Ginny d'une voix trop remplie de sarcasme pour ne pas qu'il soit notifié.

Harry ne répondit rien et finit vite d'essuyer sa casserole, puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé du salon, suivit de près par Ron.

C'était mal connaître Ginny que d'espérer qu'elle abandonne la conversation ainsi, et la Gryffondore décida de s'assoir sans aucune gêne entre les deux garçons, poussant Ron vers le bras du canapé au passage et passant ses bras derrière leur dos.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? Des projets en tête, non ? Prêts pour une nouvelle année scolaire ? »

Ron lui jeta un regard furieux et ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu par Harry « D'accord Ginny, t'as gagné. On peut pas tout te dire mais on va t'expliquer … »

« Harry non ! » cria Ron « On a promis de ne rien dire à personne ! »

« Ron, on va pas tout lui dire, juste ce qui est nécessaire … »

« Il faut prévenir Hermione avant ! »

« Prévenir Hermione de quoi ? » tenta Ginny timidement entre les deux garcons, qui l'ignoraient complètement à présent

« Elle a le droit de savoir Ron ! »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi elle et pas mes parents ? Et pas Lupin ou aucun prof de Poudlard ou les Aurors ? »

« Ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Ca a tout à voir au contraire ! On s'est jurés de ne rien dire, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

« Ron, je peux prendre soin de m- »

« Tu ne comprends pas Ron ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que je comprends pas ? Que je veux protéger ma petite sœur des fous furieux qui la menacent dehors ? »

« Sa petite amie et son grand frère vont partir pendant Merlin sait combien de temps dans ce monde de fous furieux comme tu dis, et seront bien plus en danger qu'elle à Poudlard !»

« QUOI ? »

La dispute entre les deux garçons s'arrêta net mais il était trop tard. Ils en avaient trop dit.

Ron regardait maintenant Harry avec une tête d'une carpe sortie de l'eau et Harry se mordait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Ginny explosa « Ca suffit maintenant ! Ron ! »

Ron soupira « Ginny, on peut vraiment rien te dire et c'est pas contre toi … »

« C'est pour votre protection à tous » enchaîna habilement Harry, posant sa main sur le genou de la rousse comme pour la calmer. Ginny ne se calma pas du tout et fusilla Harry du regard, ce qui l'amena à retirer promptement sa main

« Pourquoi vous allez partir ? Ou ça ? »

« On le sait pas encore … »

« Quoi ? Vous partez sans savoir où aller ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça … »

« Dis tout de suite que je suis trop bête pour comprendre ! »

« Bon écoutes moi Ginny, Harry, Hermione et moi avons quelque chose à accomplir, de vital pour défaire Vo… Tu-sais-qui. Si on ne le fait pas, il restera aussi puissant et immortel qu'il l'est aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi on ne peut pas venir avec vous ? »

« C'est beaucoup trop dangereux » intervint Harry « On n'est pas sûr exactement d'où trouver ce que l'on recherche, et il faut absolument que des combattants restent ici pour retenir Voldemort » Ron frissonna comme à son habitude quand le nom du plus mauvais sorcier de tous les temps fut prononcé, mais Harry continua «Voldemort s'est infiltré partout, au ministère, dans tous les commerces honnêtes et maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus la, il va sûrement s'attaquer à Poudlard. C'est beaucoup trop risqué pour nous trois d'y retourner alors qu'il nous attend là-bas »

« Alors vous ne retournerez pas à Poudlard l'an prochain ? » Ron secoua la tête.

« Mais … »

« Ginny promets nous de n'en parler à personne, même pas à Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Hermione est évidemment au courant, mais d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, il y a des chances pour qu'elle soit surveillée »

Ginny hocha de la tête « Je te le promets, mais je … »

« Ginny, on t'en a déjà beaucoup trop dit ! Hermione va nous arracher les yeux… »

« Hermione vous a dit de ne pas m'en parler ? »

Ron lança un regard paniqué à Harry et bredouilla « Elle … elle a pas dit ça comme ça … »

« Elle a dit qu'elle préférerait te le dire elle-même et en face. »

Ginny ne sut pas quoi répondre et resta muette, contemplant sans un mot ses mains.

Si elle avait levé les yeux, elle aurait pu voir Ron faire un discret coup de tête vers Harry pour lui dire se lever et de filer à l'anglaise et Harry lui répondre un froncement de sourcils. La libération attendue par Ron fut offerte par sa mère qui arriva une pile de linge sous le bras « Ron et Harry, voilà votre linge. Je vais vous le posez dans votre chambre ».

« Non ! » cria presque Ron, faisant sursauter Molly. « On va le faire ! » et les deux garçons s'enfuirent rapidement dans la chambre du cinquième étage avec la corbeille à ligne sous le bras, sous le regard perplexe de Molly qui décidément ne les avait jamais vu si aidants.

" J'ai beau en avoir sept je ne les comprendrai jamais ..." soupira Molly en sortant de la pièce.

Ginny sortit de sa torpeur quelques minutes plus tard et décida d'aller voler un peu dehors pour se changer les idées. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait prise depuis son enfance ; quand en doute, voler le plus haut et le plus loin possible pour éclaircir son esprit.

L'attrapeuse de gryffondor vola près d'une heure, et effectivement en revenant au terrier, elle avait la sensation d'avoir retiré un grand poids de ses épaules. Elle alla enlever ses vêtements trempés de sueur et prit une longue douche froide pour relâcher ses muscles endoloris.

 _N'empêche Hermione ne voulait pas me le dire … Hermione !_

D'un coup elle se rappela que sa petite amie lui avait envoyé une lettre à elle aussi ! Elle avait tellement été occupée à tirer les vers du nez des garçons qu'elle en avait oublié sa lettre sur la table de la cuisine. Quand revint en hâte la chercher, la lettre avait bien faillit être tachée par la tasse du café d'Arthur, mangée par Hedwig ou certainement bien plus grave, ouverte par Molly.

La rousse la saisit et alla s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre pour la lire. L'avantage d'être la seule fille et la cadette de la maison est qu'elle était la seule à avoir une serrure sur sa porte- à part l'espèce de verrou que Percy avait essayé d'installer dans sa chambre pour son _intimité_ et que George avait englué, bloquant le préfet dans sa chambre pendant des heures.

Ginny ouvrit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et lut

« _Ma Ginny,_

 _Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à répondre à ta dernière lettre mais Coqcigrue est partit chasser la nuit dernière et n'est revenu qu'après avoir mangé un mulot aussi gros que lui (et j'ai passé presque un quart d'heure à lui faire recracher ce qui restait de la pauvre bête pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe)._

 _J'en ai profité pour relire toutes les lettres qu'on s'est envoyées cet été, et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Seules tes lettres parviennent à me faire sourire en ce moment._

 _J'ai l'étrange impression d'être constamment surveillée, et le meurtre de la famille de moldus il y a deux jours ne m'aide pas. J'ai presque trouvé le sort qui me permettra de m'effacer de la vie de mes parents, et même si c'est la chose la plus difficile que j'aurai jamais à faire de ma vie, je n'aurais pas le choix si je veux les protéger._

 _Je sais aussi qu'Harry et Ron ne veulent pas t'en dire plus, sur ce que nous préparons ou sur ce qui arrive, ne leur en veut pas c'est moi qui leur ai déconseillé de t'en parler. Je te dirai tout moi-même en temps voulu._

 _J'ai tellement hâte de vous revoir tous tu sais, de savoir que vous allez tous bien et que vous gardez espoir._

 _Les préparatifs du mariage de Bill et Fleur doit vous prendre beaucoup de temps mais je sais que tout sera prêt à temps, et magnifique (et j'ai hâte de te voir dans ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur, et n'essayes pas de me raconter que tu ne l'as pas encore vue, ta mère m'a raconté vos essayages en m'envoyant le faire-part)._

 _Tu me manques atrocement, la seule chose qui me fait tenir à travers ces nouvelles horribles est la promesse de te revoir vite._

 _Je t'aime Gin, tellement tu sais._

 _Et tant que je t'aime et tu m'aimes, tout ira bien._

 _Hermione_ ».

Ginny soupira et retomba lourdement sur son lit, la lettre posée sur son cœur.

Hermione lui manquait énormément aussi, et même si elle adorait sa famille, elle n'en pouvait plus des essayages de robes de demoiselles d'honneur plus affreuses les unes que les autres et des complots sous cape de Ron et d'Harry.

Si Hermione ne lui dirait rien par lettre, elle irait chercher ses informations elle-même, tampis si elle devait se battre avec Ron – ce ne se serait pas la première ni la dernière fois, mais elle saurait ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

Et elle ne laisserait pas Hermione partir comme ça.


	14. 24 Décembre 2001

**Faithfully - Journey**

" Hermione ! Ginny ! Enfin ! je pensais que vous n'arriveriez jamais !"

Les deux femmes furent tout de suite engouffrées dans un câlin énorme et pendant qu'Hermione rigolait silencieusement du comportement typique de sa future belle-mère, Ginny roula des yeux et poussa un petit grognement.

" Maman t'exagères, tu dis ça à chaque fois !"

" Parceque tu es en retard à chaque fois, Ginevra Molly !"

" _On_ est en retard de _vingt minutes_ ! Je suis sûr que Ron est même encore pas arrivé!"

" Détrompes toi il est arrivé en avance, lui ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?"

" Je devais juste me changer de mon équipement en revenant de l'entraînement !"

" Et on avait encore quelques cadeaux à emballer avant de venir" rajouta précipitamment Hermione, qui visiblement avait peur que Ginny ne dévoile à sa mère ce qui s'était réellement passé après qu'elle enlève son uniforme.

Ginny se contenta de sourire rêveusement à sa fiancée et entra dans la maison, un paquet de cadeaux sous le bras. Molly guida aussitôt Hermione vers la salle à manger, où toute la famille, soit tous les Weasley même Charlie, Harry et Luna, Andromeda et Teddy et Minerva, les attendaient déjà.

" Nyny ! Nyny !" cria Teddy le premier en voyant Ginny entrer. Le petit garçon se détacha des bras d'Harry pour aller courir dans ceux de la rousse, qui posa vite sa pile de présents au sol avant de le lever en l'air.

"Comment tu vas mon Teddy ?" demanda la joueuse en l'embrassant sur tout le visage. Le petit garçon riait et se tordait dans ses bras, et elle en profita pour lui chatouiller le ventre.

" Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur" sourit George en approchant de sa soeur pour lui dire bonjour " Ça a rapport avec ce que tu viens de faire avant de venir ou ce que tu vas faire ce soir ?"

Ginny rougit et se retourna tout de suite pour voir si Hermione était dans les parages, qui heureusement pour elle était en pleine discussion avec Ron.

" Rendez-vous dans la cuisine dans cinq minutes, le temps de dire bonjour à tout le monde" chuchota la rouquine à son frère. George hocha de la tête d'un air entendu et s'éclipsa discrètement hors du salon.

Ginny posa Teddy au sol, et alla saluer toute sa famille. Les cinq minutes s'allongèrent en quinze, parce que Ginny fut interceptée par Bill qui avait besoin d'aide pour fixer le sapin de Noël, par Harry qui devait lui montrer le cadeau de Luna avant qu'il lui offre et par Minerva et Andromeda qui voulaient toutes les deux savoir si elle était assez rétablie pour reprendre l'entraînement.

Quand elle parvint enfin à rejoindre George dans la cuisine, sous le prétexte minable qu'elle allait chercher d'autre apéritifs, elle retrouva son grand frère assis sur le plan de table, en train de faire apparaître des flammes vertes et roses dans sa main.

" T'en as mis du temps ..." ronchonna t' il en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche arrière.

" Je suis désolée, mais pile au moment où j'avais réussi à détourner l'attention de Maman sur la grossesse de Fleur, Hermione m'a demandé si je voulais quelque chose à boire, et j'ai du rester dix minutes en plus !"

" Elle se doute de quelque chose ? "

Ginny leva sa baguette et murmura quelques incantations, claquant la porte derrière elle et refermant automatiquement les fenêtres ouvertes.

" Je pense pas " répondit elle enfin à George " Il y a que toi, Luna et Maman qui sont au courant. Elle croit qu'on va annoncer à tout le monde aujourd'hui qu'on se fiance, mais en fait ..."

" Mais en fait tu vas la demander en mariage ..." sourit George en tendant sa main vers sa soeur pour que celle ci tape dedans.

" Je sais " sourit Ginny " J'ai toujours voulu le faire et c'est pas parce qu'elle m'a déjà demandé que je vais pas le faire aussi ... et je veux qu'elle ait une bague"

" Montres la moi au fait ! "

Ginny sortit de sa poche une petite boîte noire, qu'elle glissa dans la paume ouverte de son frère. Pile a ce moment la, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit, Ginny sursauta violemment et George eut le bon réflexe de cacher la boite derrière son dos.

" Maman !" dirent le frère et la soeur en même temps quand ils virent qui les avaient effrayé ainsi. " J'ai faillit faire un arrête cardiaque !" rajouta Ginny en posant une main sur son coeur.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tout les deux ici à faire des messes basses ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas en train de ... George qu'est-ce que tu as dans la main ?" dit Molly en posant sur la table la pile d'assiette qu'elle ramenait du salon.

" Chut Maman !" siffla Ginny en sautant presque sur la poignée pour fermer la porte.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Molly quand soudain la réalisation la frappa en pleine figure " Ginny ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as ici !"

" Maman, elle va te la montrer, mais d'abord assieds toi" conseilla George.

Ginny attendit que sa mère se soit un peu calmée pour faire signe d'un coup de menton à son frère d'ouvrir la boîte.

Sous leurs yeux ébahis apparut dans l'écrin une bague similaire à celle que Ginny portait à la main gauche; un anneau en or sur lequel reposait un diamant encerclé de deux rubis. Machinalement, Ginny fit rouler entre ses doigts l'anneau qu'Hermione avait placé il y a un mois. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'enlever la bague avant de partir à l'entraînement ou à chaque sortie publique ou privée, pour que personne ne se doute de rien et pour surtout éviter des fuites dans la presse, mais elle savait que dès ce soir elle ne l'enlèverait plus jamais.

" C'est presque la même" expliqua doucement Ginny alors que son frère souriait bêtement et que sa mère essuyait une petite larme " Mais il y a quelques différences, exprès. Je suis allée la faire faire chez les Gobelins, pour qu'elle complète la mienne sans être exactement identique."

" Ginny, elle est magnifique !" finit par soupirer Molly en se levant pour aller embrasser sa fille. Ginny sourit dans le câlin et resserra sa mère dans ses bras.

" Je sais Maman" lui répondit elle simplement.

George se leva à son tour pour aller enlacer mère et soeur, et avant de partir chuchota à Ginny qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir. et qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il glissa la bauge dans sa poche arrière et fit un dernier clin d'oeil avant de retourner au salon. Ginny allait partir aussi, quand Molly lui attrapa le bras et criant presque " Attends ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Racontes moi ! Comment tu vas lui demander ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Quand tu vas le faire ? Tout à l'heure ? Le jour de l'an ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas attendre la Saint Valentin !" débita sa mère à toute vitesse.

Ginny roula des yeux, une habitude qu'elle avait prise d'Hermione avec le temps, et soupira fortement " La seule chose que je peux te dire est que tu seras la quand je le ferai, mais ne dis _rien_ à Hermione ! Promets le moi !"

" Même pas ..." commenca Molly pleine d'espoir

" Maman !" couina Ginny

" Je promets" dit Molly en libérant sa fille, qui s'enfuit rapidement dans le salon.

" Et voila la plus belle !" sourit son père en la voyant débarquer, ce qui la fit aussitôt sourire. Ginny alla déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Arthur et rejoint le petit groupe qu'il formait avec Bill, Fleur et Andromeda.

« Je crois que ta petite amie a un admirateur » lui sourit Bill, en pointant son menton vers un coin de la pièce. Ginny se tourna et immédiatement sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Hermione était assise sur le sol, les jambes croisées et Teddy était assit sur ses genoux. La sorcière venait de transfigurer deux feuilles de papier en avions et les faisait voler autour d'eux, faisant rire aux éclats le petit garçon qui essayait de les attraper au vol. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs changé les cheveux lisses et noirs de sa grand-mère en de boucles brunes ressemblant à tout point à celles d'Hermione.

Ginny ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer un petit garçon un peu plus roux que Teddy et avec des yeux couleur noisette dans les bras de sa fiancée et ses pensées dérivèrent vers un futur rempli de rire d'enfants et de cadeaux de Noël à emballer.

 _Hermione est prête pour le mariage maintenant, mais pour les enfants ? A vrai dire … je suis presque sûre que oui._

Elle sourit à Hermione, qui leva la tête à ce moment et croisa son regard. Ginny vit dans les yeux d'Hermione une étincelle s'allumer et aurait mis sa main à couper que son sourire s'était agrandit, ce qui la fit elle-même sourire davantage.

La rousse envoya un baiser vers la brune, que Teddy fit semblant d'attraper pour lui-même, et Hermione gloussa silencieusement.

" Est-ce qu'on ouvre les cadeaux maintenant ou avant de passer à table ?" demanda Arthur à la cantonade

" Maintenant !" cria Teddy en levant les bras en l'air

" Non mon chéri, le dîner est prêt mais tu ouvriras tes cadeaux en premier avant le dessert !" dit Molly en déposant sur la table un grand plat de pommes de terre sautées.

" Génial !" cria joyeusement le petit garçon. Il sauta des genoux d'Hermione pour aller tirer Harry par la main, insistant pour que son parrain soit assit à ses côtés.

Tout le monde passa à table, Ginny se retrouvant bloquée entre Molly, qui la regardait toutes les dix secondes en retenant ses larmes, et Ron, qui tentait de battre le record du monde de la personne qui arriverait à enfourner le plus de saucisses dans sa bouche en même temps. Heureusement en face d'elle se trouvait Fleur, enceinte de quatre mois, ce qui détournait un peu l'attention de sa mère, et Hermione n'était pas très loin, assise entre Minerva et Angelina.

Le repas parut lui durer une éternité, non pas parceque les repas de Noël au terrier duraient littéralement trois heures, mais parce que le stress commençait à monter et des centaines de scénario se formaient dans la tête de la rouquine.

Pour ne rien arranger, Molly retenait de moins en moins son excitation et commença soudain à demander à voix haute à sa fille ce qu'elle pensait de la date qu'avaient choisie Harry et Luna pour leur mariage, et si le mois de juillet n'était pas trop chaud. Ginny la réduisit au silence en faisant les gros yeux.

Elle parla un instant des matchs à venir avec Ron, mais son esprit était loin des terrains, et elle préféra fixer Hermione pendant tout le dîner plutôt que de participer à une conversation. Voir sa fiancée rire ou écouter attentivement une conversation la calma un peu, et quand Hermione finit par se rendre compte du regard qui était fixé sur elle et tourna la tête vers Ginny pour lui sourire tendrement, la joueuse fondit.

Et d'un coup, le repas qui lui semblait traîner en longueur depuis des heures se réduit en une fraction de secondes, et elle n'en pouvait plus de vouloir quitter la table.

Entre Ginny et Teddy qui se tortillaient de plus en plus sur leur chaises pour faire passer le temps, Fleur qui commençait à avoir mal au dos et Arthur qui insistait pour qu'on ouvre les cadeaux à minuit pile, comme le veut la traidition moldue depuis des décennies, Molly ne tarda pas à encourager tout le monde à se réunir autour du sapin. Teddy y alla en courant, et en trébuchant sur une chaussette rouge qui traînait au sol, et les adultes le rejoignirent dans un grand bruit de raclements de chaises et d'empilement d'assiettes.

Le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus fut rapidement entouré d'une immense pile de papiers cadeaux, qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'Harry lui tendait des paquets, sous les yeux émus de Minverva, de Molly et d'Andromeda et sous la caméra moldue qu'Arthur avait reçue à son dernier anniversaire.

Les autres adultes se lassèrent rapidement du spectacle et commencèrent à distribuer et ouvrir leur propre cadeaux, sous une pluie de " _oh !_ ", de " _tu t'en es rappelé !_ " et de " _il fallait pas !_ " .

Alors qu'Hermione remerciait Ron du cadeau qu'il lui avait offert, un magnifique grimoire ancien sur l'évolution de la magie des Gobelins au cours du temps ( qu'il n'avait sûrement pas acheté seul, au vu du clin d'oeil qu'il envoya à Harry quand il croyait qu'Hermione avait le dos tourné), le rouquin lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes et lui fit signe de se retourner.

Ginny la regardait, les mains croisées dans son dos, le regard fixe et un sourire crispé aux lèvres. Ce sourire, Hermione le connaissait bien puisque c'était celui que la rousse abordait avant un match difficile, des examens ou même quand elle devait lui demander à quelqu'un une autorisation quelquonque.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de ne poser aucune question à Ginny puisque celle-ci la prit par la main et l'entraîna près du sapin, avant de lui poser dans les mains une longue boîte verte, entourée d'un ruban rouge.

« Ouvres-le » lui dit-elle simplement, d'une drôle de voix bien trop aigue pour être normale.

Hermione examina les yeux de Ginny, pour y trouver une trace de tristesse ou de remords, mais elle n'y lut que de l'appréhension et du stress, et non une bêtise que la rousse chercherait à se faire pardonner. Un coup d'oeil discret à son poignet lui signifia que le ruban qui y était accroché depuis quelques années était orange, ce qui voulait dire que la rousse était anxieuse. _Peut-être qu'elle a juste peur de me pas faire plaisir_ se rassura Hermione en tirant sur le ruban rouge.

Celui-ci était très resserré autour du paquet et la brune dut mettre toutes ses forces pour tirer dessus et en défaire le nœud. Quand enfin le ruban glissa de la boite verte, celle-ci s'ouvrit automatiquement et dans un petit ' _plop_ ' un grand jet de fumée verte en sortit.

Presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et alors qu'Hermione tentait encore de la dissiper en faisant des grands mouvements de bras, la fumée disparut, ne laissant au champ de vision d'Hermione qu'une Ginny agenouillée au sol devant elle, portant dans la main une petite boite fermée et souriait, encore plus stressée qu'avant.

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux pendant que l'autre main de Ginny chercha la sienne le long de son bras.

Et malgré sa main qui serrait fort celle de la brune et l'autre qui tremblait légèrement, la voix de la rousse était claire et posée comme si elle avait répété son discours des centaines de fois

«Hermione, malgré ce que tu crois, nos fiançailles n'est plus un secret pour personne mais je sais combien tu es attachée aux valeurs, et je ferais tout ce qui m'est possible pour te rendre heureuse. J'avais prévu ceci depuis déjà longtemps et tu sais à quel point les Weasley sont têtus. Alors …»

Hermione la regarda pour la première fois de sa vie sans comprendre. De son pouce, Ginny appuya sur un mécanisme caché qui ouvrit la petite boîte noire ; Hermione poussa un petit cri et se couvrit aussitôt la bouche de sa main droite. Dans l'écrin que tenait sa fiancée brillait un rubis rouge, identique à celui porté sur la bague qui tenait la boite, sans pour autant que la bague ne soit exactement la même. Elles semblaient se ressembler dans les couleurs et les tailles des pierres, mais se complétaient plus qu'elles ne se ressemblaient.

Ginny serra encore plus fort la main d'Hermione dans la sienne, comme pour se donner du courage avant de poser la question fatidique dont elle connaissait pourtant déjà la réponse.

« Hermione, mon cœur, tu m'as dit un jour que ton rêve de petite fille était que l'amour de ta vie vienne sur son cheval blanc pour t'enlever vers un château de princesse où tu vivrais avec lui heureuse jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je ne suis pas un prince grand et musclé, je n'ai d'autre cheval blanc qu'un balai trop rapide à ton goût et je n'ai ni château ni elfe de maison pour te servir. Je n'ai que mon cœur à déposer à tes pieds et la promesse de rendre heureuse pour toujours. »

Ginny déglutit difficilement et ses yeux qui s'étaient un instant posé sur la propre bague de fiançailles remontèrent vers des pupilles brunes d'où perlaient déjà de grosses larmes brillantes.

« L'être de ma vie c'est toi.»

Hermione laissa échapper un petit sanglot, et la main de la rousse serait si fort l'écrin noir que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

« C'est pour cela Hermione Jean Granger, et même si je connais la réponse à cette question que tu m'as déjà posée, veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Hermione se jeta à genoux sur Ginny pour l'embrasser furieusement, ce qui fit vaciller légèrement la joueuse avant que celle ci ne les stabilise toutes les deux.

« Oui, oui ! Mille fois oui ! » cira Hermione en embrassant sur tout le visage une Ginny qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Tout le monde avait interrompu l'ouverture des cadeaux et l'échange de remerciement pour se grouper autour d'elles. Angelina, Fleur et Luna essuyaient quelques larmes, George et Charlie sifflaient le plus fort qu'ils pouvaient et Minerva et Molly pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Même Teddy avait arrêté son ouvrage frénétique de cadeaux pour rejoindre les bras de son parrain, qui applaudissait à tout rompre avec Ron.

Malgré les reniflements, les sifflements et les applaudissements qui retentissaient, Ginny ne se concentrait que sur sa future femme, qui regardait toujours la bauge encore dans son écrin comme si elle ne pouvait y croire. Délicatement, Ginny déposa un baiser sur la main dans la sienne et y glissa adroitement la bague au quatrième doigt.

A l'instant où Ginny passait la bague au doigt d'Hermione, sa propre bague de fiançailles se mit à briller fortement et un éclair brillant passa rapidement de l'une à l'autre.

« Ce sont des bagues entre liées." expliqua elle doucement à une Hermione étonnée "Tant que tu la portes, je porterai la mienne aussi et vice versa. Elles ne fonctionnent que si les deux personnes s'aiment d'un amour pur et sincère, mais bon de ce côté-là, il n'y a pas trop d'inquiétude ».

Hermione sourit tendrement et embrassa encore Ginny avec force.

« D'accord pour la sincérité, mais la pureté ? » lui glissa elle à l'oreille.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire en coin spécial Weasley et tendit une main à sa fiancée pour l'aider à se relever « Et bien on verra ce soir si la bague tombe d'elle-même quand on va célébrer intimement notre mariage … » chuchota elle à son oreille.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà toute la famille les encerclait et les embrassait, Molly et Minerva les premières. Molly les embrassa toutes les deux et les serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eurent plus de souffle, puis elle voulut dire quelque chose mais elle pleurait trop pour qu'on la comprenne. Arthur vint donc à ses côtés, une main rassurante sur son épaule, pour traduire tous ses sanglots qui échappait à se femme en un plus simple " Nous sommes tellement fiers de vous, d'où vous en êtes arrivées et de la manière dont vous vous êtes battues pour atteindre le somment où vous êtes aujourd'hui. Nous vous aimons toutes les deux si fort et Molly ne peut plus attendre le mariage."

Minerva vint ensuite embrasser sa fille adoptive, lui dit qu'elle aussi était extrêmement fière d'elle et de sa fiancée puis glissa quelques mots privés à Ginny, qui hocha de la tête et la remercia profondément, ce qui intrigua un peu Hermione.

Puis vinrent Angelina et George, qui eux se mariaient dans le courant du mois d'avril de cette même année, qui les félicitèrent chaleureusement, et George en profita pour demander à Hermione si elle vraiment _sûre_ qu'elle pourrait supporter sa petite soeur au quotidien, ce qui lui valut une tape de sa fiancée, les rires amusés de sa future belle soeur et la réponse parfaite de Ginny que personne d'autre qu'Hermione ne la dompterait jamais.

Bill et Fleur, puis Charlie, Percy, Audrey et Andromeda vinrent aussi les féliciter, les embrasser et les câliner toutes les deux. Teddy fut ravi d'apprendre qu'il y aurait un gâteau au chocolat au mariage, et passa le reste de la soirée à clamer à qui il voudrait l'entendre qu'il serait le garçon d'honneur principal du mariage de _Tata Nyny et Tata Hermy_ , jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme contre l'épaule de sa grand mère.

Harry, Ron et Luna furent les plus longs, comme on pouvait s'en douter, et promirent qu'ils sortiraient tous les cinq dès le lendemain pour fêter ça. Ron et Harry commencèrent déjà à décider des blagues qu'ils incluraient dans le discours des témoins, et Luna battait déjà des mains à l'idée d'organiser _deux_ enterrements de vie de jeune fille.

Alors que tout le monde s'était un peu calmé - à part Molly qui déclamait que c'était le meilleur Noël de sa vie entre le mariage de son fils, les fiancailles de sa fille et la naissance d'un bébé Weasley - et célèbrait avec du champagne français envoyés par les parents de Fleur pour l'annonce de la naissance de leur premier petit enfant , Hermione entraîna Ginny un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Avant toute chose et comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait un millier de fois pendant les vingt dernières minutes, elle l'embrassa passionnément pendant cinq bonnes minutes, avant de murmurer une bonne centaine de fois contre son cou qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et qu'elle était l'être de sa vie aussi.

" Gin ?"

" Oui mon coeur ? "

" Tu vas me dire ce que Minerva t'as dit tout à l'heure ? T'es pas obligée hein ..."

" Tu vas être ma femme, tu as le droit de tout savoir ..." sourit Ginny " Je vais te raconter, mais avant tu te rappelles de la rentrée scolaire d'il y a deux ans ?"

" Alors que tu venais juste d'être titularisée et moi de travailler avec Kingsley, tu veux dire ?"

" Exactement. Un soir, après avoir mangé ici, on était sorties dehors et on avait commencé à parler du futur. Et tu m'as dit ce jour là que tu avais toujours rêvé d'une demande en mariage romantique, presque avec des gants blancs et un joueur de violon dans le fond ..."

" Et tu t'es rappelé de ça ? "

" Non seulement je l'ai pas oublié, mais en plus j'ai suivit tes souhaits à la lettre ..."

* * *

 _Ginny croisa des jambes et les recroisa cinq secondes plus tard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle revenait à Poudlard bien sûr, ni même la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le bureau de la directrice, mais elle avait toujours trouvé l'endroit imposant et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à demander à son ancienne professeure de métamorphose ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se détendre._

 _« Professeure, je voulais vous parler en privé avant de parler a Hermione de ceci... » commença elle nerveusement, alors que Minerva lui tendait une tasse de café noir._

 _« Je t'en pries Ginny, d'ailleurs cesses donc de m'appeler professeur, et depuis que je suis la tutrice officielle d'Hermione, tu es ma belle-fille » lui dit gentiment Minerva._

 _Ginny sourit, rassurée._ _« C'est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parler … Minerva . »_

 _L'elfe de maison qui leur avait apporté le thé et le café noir de Ginny inclina la tête pour signifier que son service était terminé. La rousse répondit aussitôt par une inclinaison de la tête encore plus basse, ce qui surpris un peu l'elfe mais fit sourire Minerva, qui savait très bien de qui la joueuse tenait ce grand respect de toutes les créatures vivantes._

 _« Je t'écoute Ginny »._

 _« Eh bien voilà … je suis sûre que qu'Hermione va a raconté ce qui s'est passé à l'hôpital … »_

 _« Mon dieu ! Ginny, ne me dis pas que tu as des doutes sur le mariage ! »_

 _« Oh non certainement pas ! J'aime Hermione a la folie et pour être franche avec vous, cela faisait au moins deux ans que j'attendais avec impatience le moment parfait pour la demander en mariage » rassura tout de suite Ginny, qui avait vu que l'animagus était prête à se lever et à balancer son bureau au sol._

 _« Alors ou est le problème ? » demanda bien plus tranquillement Minerva, soufflant sur son thé pour le refroidir._

 _« Quand Hermione et moi parlions de cette demande, elle parlait toujours d'une demande romantique, avec des vraies bagues de fiançailles et une vraie occasion pour elle de me dire oui. Et je veux la lui offrir, sa demande en mariage dont elle rêve. »_

 _Ginny sortit de sa poche un écrin qu'elle ouvrit et qu'elle tendit vers sa belle-mère « J'ai déjà la bague, depuis un petit bout de temps déjà, mais je voudrai lui amener quelques modifications. Je voudrai lui proposer le jour de Noël. Mais pour que tout soit parfait, il me faut l'accord de ses parents, c'est à dire vous. »_

 _Minerva parut tellement contente que la joueuse se demanda un instant si son ancien professeur de métamorphose avait bien compris que c'était la main de sa fille adoptive qu'elle voulait et non la sienne._

 _« Mon dieu, Ginny … Hermione sera tellement ravie …" bredouilla elle_

 _" j'ai votre accord alors ?" demanda Ginny en souriant, absolument sure que c'était dans la poche. Elle n'avait jamais vu Minerva dans cet état la et se demandait déjà ce que ça serait lors de la vraie demande , voire même lors du mariage._

 _"Evidemment que je te donne mon consentement !" cria presque Minerva en se levant d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter les personnages des tableaux dans son dos "Personne ne saura la rendre plus heureuse que toi ! »_

 _Ginny sourit, rassurée, et Minerva contourna son bureau pour aller l'enlacer._

 _« Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, tout ce que vous avez dû affronter … vous avez vraiment une belle histoire tu sais. »_

 _« Merci Minerva, mais je dois dire que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours … mais ça valait vraiment le coup. Je le referai mille fois pour avoir la chance de l'épouser au final.»_

 _La directrice de Poudlard vit la réflexion d'honnêteté dans les yeux de celle qui serait officiellement sa belle fille dans quelques mois, et se dit que vraiment, sa fille adoptive était chanceuse._

* * *

« Tu le pensais vraiment ? Absolument tout ce que tu lui as dit ? » demanda Hermione, dont les yeux débordaient à nouveau de larmes.

« Mione pendant des années je t'ai appelée ma meilleure amie, puis mon ma copine et enfin mon amour. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux plus. Je veux pouvoir t'appeler ma fiancée, puis ma femme. Je veux nous voir vieillir ensemble, je veux nous voir élever nos enfants, je veux te fais rire quand tu voudras pleurer et je veux te voir sourire quand je sourirai » déclara Ginny, qui elle même ne faisait plus d'efforts pour retenir ses larmes.

Hermione sourit et s'essuya le coin des yeux, avant de faire de même pour Ginny.

« Je me demande ce qui me retenait de te poser la question, vraiment ... »

« La frousse peut être » se moqua Ginny avant de recevoir un léger coup de coude dans le ventre

« Je t'aime Gin » Hermione se pencha pour poser son front dans le creux du cou de la rousse.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, et j'espère que tu le sais »

« Je le sais » sourit Hermione en embrassant tendrement l'épaule dévoilée de sa désormais fiancée

« Et j'espère que toutes les blondasses du ministères qui te font les yeux doux le savent aussi »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne mesure, mais au fond elle adorait le caractère jaloux et possessif de Ginny.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si protégée, si désirée, si aimée de sa vie, et le nouveau poids accroché à son annulaire gauche était là pour le lui rappeler, pour le restant de ses jours. Et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.


	15. 14 Avril 1998

**It Will Rain - Bruno Mars**

Dès que tu vois la tête de Bill dans le feu, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air abasourdi, tu comprends que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

Cela fait trois semaines que vous vous êtes réfugiés chez Tante Muriel, Papa, Maman, les jumeaux et toi, en attendant hagards la suite des événements. A la suite de l'enlèvement de Luna et après avoir vu les nombreuses cicatrices qui recouvrent ton corps, tes parents ont jugé plus prudents que tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard, et t'ont presque emmurée vivante au Terrier.

Fred et George y habitaient déjà depuis un bon mois, leurs nombreuses provocations contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et sa clique ayant atteint un point de non retour, la boutique a été pillée une nuit et les Mangemorts ont laissé de claires indications qu'ils reviendraient.

Et que cette fois-ci ils auraient la peau des jumeaux.

Avec presqu'autant de fugitifs que d'enfants Weasley ( à part bien sûr ce traître de Percy ), le Terrier n'était plus assez sûr et vous avez dû tous migrer, à grands cris et protestations, chez Muriel, qui ne vous a pas accueillit il faut le dire les bras grands ouverts.

A bien y réfléchir, tu la plains un peu, ta tante Muriel, parce qu'il n'a pas fallut attendre deux jours pour que Fred teste un nouveau bonbon vomisseur sur son sale chat et que George fasse un trou dans le mur des toilettes en y déposant un pétard inéteignable. Malgré ses remarques acides sur ta coiffure et ses " _une jeune fille bien élevée ne vole pas sur un balai mais apprend à coudre_ ", elle vous héberge tous les cinq gracieusement et sans le savoir vous avait sans doute sauvé la vie. Sa maison a été placée il y a quarante ans de ça sous le sort du Fidelius dont elle était gardienne du secret, et personne n'aurait pensé à aller fouiller chez la vieille Muriel pour vous retrouver.

C'est pour cela que la demande de Bill que tu viennes le plus possible à la Chaumière aux Coquillages te paraît étrange. Tu n'as que seize ans, et n'est pas en âge de transplaner, ce qui veut dire que tu dois y aller par balai ou par cheminée, les deux moyens de transport les plus surveillés et les moins surs en temps de guerre. Quand tu le lui rappelles, Bill hésites une seconde puis déclare qu'il arrive te chercher. Ta mère proteste dans ton dos, mais ton frère aîné a déjà disparu et le feu redevient normal.

Trente secondes plus tard, on toque à la porte, et Muriel va ouvrir en se dandinant. Bill ne lui dit même pas bonjour et file droit vers tes parents, te faisant un petit signe de la main pour te signaler d'attendre.

Ils parlent tous les trois à voix basse pendant cinq minutes, et malgré ton oreille tendue tu n'entends rien. Mais tu vois ta mère faire des "oh !" et poser la main sur sa bouche comme quand elle retient des pleurs, et ton père jette des regards paniqués dans ta direction. Néanmoins il hoche la tête vers ton frère, qui tend la main vers toi. Tu la saisis et il te ramène vers lui pour te serrer fort dans ses grands bras.

" On va transplaner à la maison" te dit-il " Respire fort."

Tu prends une grande inspiration et d'un coup tu sembles étirée de toutes parts, comme si chacun de tes organes voulait partir dans une direction opposée.

Tu n'as pas le temps d'hurler que déjà tes pieds touchent le sol, et tu tombes les mains en avant sur le sable. Bill s'agenouille à tes côtés alors que tu craches tes poumons et passe une main confortante dans ton ta vision te revient enfin et que tu te relèves, tu lui demandes ce qu'il se passe.

Et Bill, ton grand frère préféré qui t'a toujours tout confié et t'a tout apprit, te regarde un moment sans parler. Pas comme si il ne savait pas comment t'annoncer ce qui allait suivre, mais comme si il avait peur de le faire.

" Viens" te dit-il au bout d'un moment de silence gênant " Viens Ginny."

Bill t'ouvres la porte et tu t'engouffres dans une pièce sombre, où l'on a éteint le feu pour ne pas attirer l' n'es pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passe quand d'un coup ton souffle se coupe.

Tu le vois, ton frère, blanc comme un cadavre, les cheveux décoiffés, des cernes sous les yeux et une mine atroce, mais vivant, vivant, et un poids se soulève enfin de ta poitrine. Tu te jettes dans les bras de Ron et tu sens à peine les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues, tu es tellement soulagée de le savoir en vie que tu es presque sûre qu'aucun sort ne pourrait t'atteindre maintenant.

Mais presque aussitôt ton angoisse revient comme un cheval au galop, plus forte et plus terrifiante qu'avant, _et les autres_ ?

Tu tournes rapidement la tête et tu vois Harry dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains. Sans réfléchir, tu te détaches de Ron et court dans ses bras. Il te réceptionne et se glisse dans tes bras, tu entends qu'il pleure, et cette fois c'est la panique qui t'envahit.

« Où elle est ? »

Les mots sortent de ta bouche comme un murmure, mais tu sais qu'il t'a entendu. Il relève lentement la tête et ses yeux vert te transpercent comme mille coups de poignard.

« Non ! »

Le cri sort de ta bouche sans que tu t'en rendes compte, et tu te détaches aussitôt de lui, comme si son contact t'était brûlant.

« Ecoute Ginny, assieds-toi et calme toi, d'accord ? » te dis doucement Harry, mais tu ne l'entends presque plus. Tes jambes se dérobent sous toi, mais tu ne tomberas pas, tu ne veux pas lâcher sans savoir

« Hermione … où elle est ? Qu'est qu'il s'est passé ? »

Les garçons se regardent et d'un coup tu exploses. Tu n'en peux plus des mystères et des messes basses, des complots dont tu as été écartée de trop nombreuses fois, la seule chose que tu as compris est que la fille que tu aimes est blessée ou disparue et tu commences à hurler « Ron ! Où elle est ? ».

Ron jette un coup d'œil à Bill, qui hoche de la tête et sort de la pièce. Tu es complètement perdue.

« Gin » dit Harry « On va te raconter, mais écoutes nous sans interrompre et calmes toi, d'accord ? Elle va bien ».

Ton estomac retombe dans tes talons, et tu as l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Tu t'assois sur la chaise que t'as tirée ton frère, et les deux garçons s'assoient à tes côtés, Ron passe même un bras rassurant sur tes épaules.

Harry et Ron te racontent d'une voix blanche ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir Malfoy, et tu as les poings si serrés que tes ongles enfoncés dans ta main font saigner tes paumes.

Hermione, _ton_ Hermione, a été torturée presque jusqu'à la folie.

Et malgré la douleur folle qu'elle a dû ressentir, elle n'a rien dit.

Un mélange de colère, de fierté et d'inquiétude t'envahit, et tu ne sais pas quel sentiment est le plus fort dans ton cœur. Tu ressens une haine sans nom envers Bellatrix et tout autre Malfoy, qui ont osé porter la main sur ta bien-aimée, et tu entends Harry murmurer à Ron qu'il ne donne pas cher de la peau de Drago si celui-ci ose pointer le bout de son nez à Poudlard.

Bill rentre à nouveau dans la pièce et annonce aux garçons qu'ils sont bien installés et que Fleur s'est occupé d'eux. Tu ne sais pas qui sont ils, mais tu t'en fiches royalement, une seule chose a de l'importance à tes yeux.

« Où elle est ? Je dois la voir »

« Elle se repose en haut. » dit Bill en posant une main compréhensive sur ton épaule « Fleur a soigné ses blessures les plus profondes mais elle ne peut pas encore se lever. On pense qu'elle sera remise entièrement d'ici une semaine ou deux »

« Bill , je dois la voir ! »

" Elle est encore inconsciente, Ginny !"

" Justement, elle a besoin de moi !" Tu insistes, presque comme une enfant qui fait une crise.

« Je sais Ginny mais je dois te prévenir, ses bras et son ventre sont couverts de cicatrices ... »

Tu t'en fiches royalement, tu en as vu d'autres et tu veux juste la voir. Bill soupire et sait qu'il ne t'enlèvera pas l'idée de la tête. Il accepte de t'amener la voir mais te fais promettre de ne pas crier ou faire trop de bruit. Tu hoches la tête et tu vois du coin de l'œil Ron grimacer vers Harry.

Tu suis Bill dans l'escalier un peu sombre qui mène au premier étage, et il s'arrête devant une petite porte. Tu remarques qu'il y a plusieurs portes à l'étage, mais la seule ouverte est celle d'une petite salle de bain d'où tu peux apercevoir une baignoire.

Bill toque à la porte et il attend qu'une petite voix effacée lui dises un mot en français qui ne peut être que la permission d'entrer. Il ouvre la porte et s'engouffres dans la chambre , et tu le suis.

Et enfin, ce dont tu rêvais depuis plus de six mois arrive, tu revois Hermione. Sauf que ton rêve est entre temps devenu cauchemar.

Là, dans un lit bateau en bois un peu écaillé, couverte jusqu'au ventre par un drap taché de ce qui ne peut être que du sang, elle repose les yeux fermés et les bras repliés en protection sur sa poitrine, Fleur agenouillée à ses côtés qui murmure des sorts autour de son bras.

Tes yeux parcourent ce corps que tu connais si bien mais qui te paraît si étranger, et les larmes coulent librement sur tes joues sans que tu puisses rien n'y faire. Ils s'arrêtent un instant sur des joues creusées et des cernes que tu ne connais pas, descendent leur chemin le long de son cou, de son torse, et tu as beau savoir que le _crucio_ est un sort qui atteint directement les nerfs, tu peux y voir la marque physique de la douleur et de l'exhaustion.

Puis enfin tes yeux se posent sous le bracelet orange qui y est accroché, le poignet gauche. Et la, ton cœur rate un battement.

 _Mudblood._

Tu lis et relis l'insulte sans comprendre comment elle a pu se retrouver gravée au creux de ce poignet blanc que tu as embrassé tellement de fois.

Tu sens l'odeur de la bile chaude te brûler la gorge et tu dois sortir immédiatement pour ne pas vomir directement sur le sol de sa chambre. Tu cours les quelques pars qui te séparent des toilettes, et y vide tout le contenu de ton estomac, incapable de te retenir. Tu sens quelqu'un dans ton dos qui essaye de tenir en arrière tes cheveux, mais dans ta fatigue et ton état de choc, tu n'as aucune idée de qui cela peut bien être .

Alors que tes bras accrochent toujours la cuvette, tu remarques que ton bracelet est noir, noir parcequ'Hermione a failli mourir et qu'elle reste en grave danger, mais seule sa mort ferait détacher le bracelet et tant qu'il ne tombe pas tu gardes espoir.

Tu te relèves vite, parce que tu n'as pas le temps d'être malade, tu dois retourner auprès d'elle, et tu cours dans l'autre sens vers la chambre où les garçons l'ont amenée.

A l'instant où tu reviens, Fleur lui fait boire quelque chose qui lui fait ouvrir les yeux, et tu peux enfin voir ces yeux bruns qui pétillaient de vie avant, et qui te semblent si ternes à présent. Ils se referment presque aussitôt mais tu les a vu, et quelque part tu sais qu'ils se sont ouverts pour toi.

Tu regardes un instant ta belle-sœur et tu lui souris sincèrement. Ce n'est plus dans ton esprit la fille superficielle et vaine que tu voulais empêcher d'épouser ton frère, c'est la merveilleuse, merveilleuse femme qui vient de sauver celle que tu aimes. Tu ne l'appelleras plus jamais _Phlegm_.

Tu n'as pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à Fleur parce qu'Hermione se redresse un instant pour tousser violemment, et tu jettes aussitôt à ses côtés. Hermione murmure des choses incohérentes et retombe d'un coup sur son oreiller en crachant un peu. Tu remarques quelque taches de sang à côté de son oreille mais tu as vu bien pire, tu passes une main dans ses cheveux et la regardes se rendormir doucement.

" J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu" te chuchote Fleur et tu es tellement contente de ce qu'elle te dit que tu ne fais même plus attention à son accent français "Les plaies ouvertes sont guéries maintenant ce qu'il faut guérir c'est la" finit elle en pointant le front d'Hermione.

Tu te penches pour embrasser l'endroit que ta belle-sœur pointe et Hermione grommelle quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. Tu souris parce que c'est bien la première fois depuis que tu la connais qu'Hermione ne prononce pas une phrase en l'articulant le plus possible.

"Merci Fleur" tu chuchotes en retour " Merci de ... de l'avoir sauvé et je ..." Les mots meurent dans ta gorge et Fleur pose une main sur ton épaule.

" C'est ce que les familles font, Ginny" . Tu ne sais pas quoi dire et tu contentes de poser ta main qui n'est pas dans les cheveux de ta petite amie sur la sienne.

" Est-ce qu'elle t'as parlé de ... ça ?"

Le regard de la blonde se voile et tu sais qu'elle pense à ce mot gravé sur le poignet d'Hermione, que ni toi ni elle n'oseraient prononcer mais qui pourtant vous saute aux yeux.

"Ron et Harry ont expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé mais ... ils n'avaient pas vu le ... enfin ce mot horrible. J'ai essayé mais je ne peux pas l'enlever Ginny" Tu sens sa main trembler dans la tienne et quand tu te tournes vers elle, tu vois qu'elle pleure " Cette horrible femme, Ginny ... elle a mis un sort sur la lame qui a gravé ce mot pour qu'il soit ineffaçable. Il ne partira jamais" Fleur continues à te parler mais tu n'entends plus rien.

Tu ne comprends juste pas comment on peut être aussi barbare pour imaginer faire une chose pareille, et aussi cruel pour faire du mal à Hermione, Hermione qui à tes yeux n'est que douceur et gentillesse et qui à part à deux ou trois mangemorts n'a jamais fait de mal à une mouche . Tu l'idéalises un peu ton Hermione, mais après ce qu'elle vient de vivre elle restera à jamais ton héroïne.

" Ginny ?"

Il te faut un moment pour revenir à toi et où tu es, à cheval sur le lit où repose ta petite amie, une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans celle de Fleur, qui te sourit légèrement à travers ses larmes.

" Je vais vous laisser, vous en avez sûrement besoin. Quand elle se réveillera, il faudrait que tu lui donnes cette potion, ça l'aidera à récupérer plus vite"

Fleur pose une tasse bleue sur la table de nuit et se penche vers Hermione. Elle l'embrasses sur la joue et murmure quelque chose en français que tu ne comprends pas, mais qui te réchauffe le cœur parce que tu sais qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'Hermione quand tu ne le peux pas.

Tu attends que Fleur referme la porte sur elle pour enfin supplier Hermione de te revenir. Tu pleures encore et encore, tu lui promets que le cauchemar est fini et qu'elle est en sécurité maintenant, que tu ne laisseras personne l'approcher, que tu l'aimes plus que tout et que tu ne lui fera jamais de mal. Tu pleures toute les larmes de ton corps et quand tu n'en peux plus tu continues quand même à lui ouvrir ton cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix t'interrompes « Gin … ? Ginny c'est … toi ? »

Tu laisses échapper un petit rire étranglé et penches pour embrasser son front « Oui c'est moi, Mione. Ne parles pas mon cœur, repose toi, je suis là »

Mais Hermione n'en a jamais rien fait qu'à sa tête, et même si parler lui arrache des grimaces de douleur, ses yeux s'ouvrent grand et elle te sourit « Je savais … tu viendrais …"

Peut-être qu'un _stupefy_ vient de t'atteindre parceque tu es complètement paralysée sur place, et tu ne peux que resserrer sa main dans la tienne.

" Tu étais là-bas aussi tu sais … "

Tu ne relève pas, parce que la fièvre d'Hermione la fait sûrement délirer et tu ne vas certainement pas la contredire maintenant. Tu sais que tu devrais lui faire boire la potion de Fleur, changer ses bandages ou même voir l'état de ses cicatrices, mais elle vient de réveiller et pour l'instant tu veux juste la serrer dans tes bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille toutes les promesses du monde.

« Je suis la maintenant mon cœur, tout ira bien » Tu répètes encore les mots que tu as déjà dit dans sa peau, plus pour toi que pour elle, comme une promesse que tu lui fais pour le futur

« Mais tu étais là-bas aussi … tu étais avec moi, je m'en rappelle »

Tu relèves la tête de l'épaule d'Hermione où tu l'avais enfouie et la regarde dans ses yeux bruns qui sont légèrement plus foncés que les tiens

« Mione … je viens seulement d'arriver tu sais »

Elle te sourit légèrement, et aussitôt tu caresses du bout des doigts la petite fossette qui se forme sur sa joue. Tu l'effleures à peine, tu as tellement peur de la casser comme la poupée de porcelaine que tu avais petite, mais elle va à ton contact et frotte sa joue contre ta paume

« Je t'ai vu… je voyais du noir et je sentais la douleur, mais je t'ai vu … tu me souriais comme maintenant… »

« Quand est-ce que tu m'as vu ? Mione ? »

Mais Hermione a déjà refermé les yeux, et s'est rendormie comme un enfant serrant ta main contre son cœur. Tu soupires et passe une main contre sa joue.

« Dors mon ange … demain ira mieux ».

Tu te rassois sur la chaise qu'occupait Fleur sans lâcher la main d'Hermione et tu te penches en avant pour poser ta tête à côté de son oreiller.

Tu la regardes dormir un instant et tu te dis que tu ne l'a jamais vue si détendue et relaxée, comme si seul son sommeil pouvait l'arracher à un monde de guerre et de torture.

Tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle reste à jamais protégée dans ce monde cotonneux, mais tu sais qu'elle a bu une potion de sommeil sans rêve et qu'elle se réveillera dans quelques heures .

Tu ne veux pas fermer les yeux, tu résistes du plus que tu peux mais tes yeux se ferment tout seuls et tu t'endors aux côtés de la femme que tu aimes.

Quand tu te réveilles, tu vois que tu as glissé de ta chaise et que tu es à présent complètement roulée sur le lit, accrochée à l'oreille comme à ta vie. Tu clignes des yeux plusieurs fois, sans comprendre pourquoi ta main n'est plus agrippée à celle d'Hermione, quand tu entends un petit rire clair.

Tu sursautes d'un coup et tes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Hermione est assise sur le lit, un bras autour de ton épaule et l'autre sur ton ventre. Elle te regarde en souriant et tu te rends compte que ce n'est pas l'oreiller que tu câlinais mais elle.

" Hermione !"

Tu te redresses et te jettes presque sur elle pour la couvrir de baisers, quand tu te rappelles qu'elle est blessée et te contente de l'embrasser pudiquement.

" Hey, mon cœur" murmure elle en plongeant sa main dans tes cheveux.

Ces mots t'ont tellement manqué que tu pourrai éclater en larmes si tu n'avais pas pleuré toutes les larmes de ton corps quelques heures auparavant. Tu distribues des baisers le long de son cou et de ses épaules sans faire attention aux petites coupures et cicatrices pas tout à fait refermées que t'y y vois et tu sens qu'Hermione se serre un peu plus contre toi.

Tu as tellement de choses à lui dire mais les questions attendront un autre moment, tu veux juste la serrer dans tes bras et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'un de tes frères te force à sortir de cette chambre.

Hermione a refermé les bras autour de toi et respire paisiblement dans tes cheveux, une habitude qu'elle a pris depuis les première fois où vous avez dormi ensemble. Vous êtes toutes les deux couchées dans un lit dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et ça suffirait presque à te faire oublier le monde extérieur. Mais le monde extérieur ne s'efface pas pour vous, et dès qu'Hermione lève le bras pour le glisser dans ton dos, l'insulte te saute aux yeux et tu sais que tu devras en parler avec elle.

Tu laisses l'interrogatoire pour plus tard et lui pose plutôt la question qui te trottes dans la tête depuis un moment

« Mione, quand tu m'as vu, tu as dit que j'étais là, et que je souriais …. »

« C'est ce dont je me rappelles Gin. La douleur était insoutenable et j'ai bien cru devenir folle. Mais j'ai cru que j'allais craquer et tout lui avouer, j'ai eu une sorte de flash. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas rationnel, et je ne crois pas à ce genre de choses paranormales, mais pourtant tu étais-là, je t'ai vu aussi bien que je te vois maintenant. Tu n'as rien dit, tu étais juste là en train de me sourire, comme pour m'encourager. Et ta simple présence m'a permis de tenir jusqu'au bout »

Tu lui souris parce que Merlin tu l'aimes cette fille, et même pas cette foutue guerre ne t'empêchera de la rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ces jours.

« Je t'aime Mione … jamais plus cette chienne de Bellatrix ne posera la main sur toi, je te le promets »

« Je t'aime aussi Gin. Je t'aime aussi. Tellement, si tu savais"

Tu le sais. Et tu passeras le reste de ta vie si il le faut à lui tenir tes promesses.


	16. 26 Juin 2005

**What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong**

Le bureau de la directrice de Poudlard était toujours aussi vaste et luxueux qu'il l'avait été sous la direction de Dumbledore, et à chaque fois qu'elle y entrait Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de replonger dans ses souvenirs d'adolescence. Même si l'on pouvait encore ressentir l'empreinte du grand sorcier, à travers l'énorme de bibliothèque de livres ou la porte dérobée qui- elle le savait depuis longtemps par Harry -menait à la pièce de la pensine, dix ans avait suffi à Minerva pour y imposer son style.

L'animagus avait accentué les couleurs rouge et or dans les drapés du plafond, notant clairement son appartenance fidèle à sa maison, et son goût prononcé pour le quidditch ressortait à travers un vif d'or enchanté qui tourbillonnait autour du lustre, celui-là même qui avait contenu la pierre de résurrection et qu'Harry avait offert à son ancienne professeur en souvenir d'Albus Dumbledore.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione salua les différents tableaux qui ornaient les murs, très chaleureusement pour Dumbledore qui lui demanda des nouvelles de Ginny et les avancées de sa grossesse, beaucoup plus formellement Phineas Nigellus Black et carrément froidement pour Snape, qui l'accueillit avec un sympathique « _Toujours aussi enflée à ce que je vois_ » et essaya de changer de tableau, sans succès puisque aucun autre personnage ne voulut l'accueillir dans le sien.

« Ma chérie, comment vas-tu ? Excuse moi, j'ai dû aller empêcher Peeves de transformer les toilettes des filles en geyser. Assis toi voyons ! » s'exclama Minerva en entrant par une autre porte cachée, dont le bureau regorgeait, et en allant embrasser Hermione sur les deux joues, évidemment en tâtant un peu son ventre au passage.

Hermione accepta avec un petit soufflement, rester debout devenait une véritable épreuve et de plus le bébé avait une drôle d'activité depuis ce matin. Minerva fit le tour de son bureau, y déposa un gros paquet de feuilles qu'elle tenait à la main et qui portait l'inscription « _TESTS PRE-BUSES_ » et s'assit dans le grand fauteuil doré derrière la table.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? A manger ? »

Hermione réfléchit un court instant

« Du jus de citrouille ! »

« Encore ? » sourit sa mère adoptive

« Encore et toujours, ça fait quatre mois que je ne bois plus que ça …Ginny a dû aller hier en chercher jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, il n'y a plus une seule bouteille chez nous, ni au Terrier et chez Harry et Luna ! » répondit sa fille dans un petit sourire.

Minerva appela « Patty ! Peux-tu venir ici un instant ? » et un petit elfe apparut devant elles. Patty était l'elfe de maison spécialement rattachée aux directeurs de l'école, c'était l'une des plus vieilles elfes ayant probablement servit Armando Dippet, et peut-être même avant lui .

Elle s'inclina légèrement devant Minerva et Hermione – ce qui fit rouler les yeux d'Hermione discrètement-et prit note de la commande de sa maitresse. Un instant plus tard, elle réapparut avec un plateau sur lequel trônaient deux tasses, une théière, un énorme sandwich et une grande bouteille de jus de citrouille.

« Merci Patty » lui sourit Hermione. La vieille créature s'inclina à nouveau, beaucoup plus bas cette fois ci et clama à voix haute « N'importe quoi pour madame Grange, madame » et avec une dernière révérence pour Minerva disparut dans un petit ' _plop_ '.

Hermione se jeta presque voracement sur le sandwich et en croqua une bouchée, avant de le reposer tout de suite dans une grimace

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Minerva

« Je ne peux rien avaler ce matin … » répondit une Hermione toute verte « Il arrête pas d'appuyer sur mon ventre, j'en suis toute retournée »

Le sourire de la directrice s'agrandit « Il faut dire que si il a hérité du caractère Weasley de sa mère … »

« Et je peux t'assurer qu'il l'a » compléta Hermione en riant « Tu restes avec moi écouter le match de Ginny tout à l'heure ? »

« Je ne donne pas de cours cet après-midi, et si Peeves décide de rester tranquille, alors oui ! ».

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment assises autour d'un verre de jus de citrouille, comme elles avaient souvent l'habitude de faire depuis maintenant de nombreuses années. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien des nouveaux gadgets mis au point par George cette semaine, des premiers pas du petit James Sirius dont Hermione était la marraine, des BUSES qui s'annonçaient exceptionnellement difficiles cette année, et surtout du fait que malgré le stade avancé de la grossesse, ses deux mères n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de nom au bébé.

« Enfin, cet enfant pourrait naître n'importe quand et il n'aurait pas de nom ? Comment toi, Hermione Granger, une des élèves les plus organisée que ces murs aient accueillis, a pu te laisser déborder à ce point par les événements ? »

« Je sais bien Minerva, mais on a tellement de prénoms qu'on aime bien et c'est tellement dur de choisir … regarde Fred, Harry et Percy, ils ont tous appelé leur enfant après quelqu'un ! »

« Alors que toi tu veux faire un vrai travail de recherche, pour que son prénom ait un sens, je sais, c'est ce que tu me répètes depuis des mois ! Et Ginny qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ? »

« Elle dit qu'on saura comment le nommer quand on le verra, et qu'on a toujours pris les bonnes décisions à l'improviste. Et à chaque fois que je lui demandes des exemples, elle me ressort ma demande en mariage et je n'ai plus aucun argument ... »

« Rassures moi, vous avez bien une liste ? Des prénoms de secours ? »

Hermione soupira « On s'est arrêtées hier à faire un mélange de nos prénoms, comme Herminny ou Ginmione »

« Et si vous lui donniez vos noms, mais mis au masculin ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers la vieille femme

« Tu réalises que si on fait ça, il s'appellera Herman Gino ? On dirait plus un nom de chanteur portugais moldu que d'un petit sorcier …»

Minerva rit de bon cœur et reprit un peu de thé « Pourquoi pas Arthur comme son grand-père ? »

« On a déjà décidé que ça serait son deuxième prénom, et puis HAN ! »

Hermione lâcha d'un coup sa tasse, dont le thé qui se répandit au sol fut aussitôt absorbé magiquement par le tapis. La brune se pencha en avant, les yeux fermés par la douleur et une main accrochée à son ventre.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Minerva sauta de son siège et tourna autour de sa fille, mais Hermione attendit un moment qui sembla à la directrice être une éternité avant de pouvoir répondre.

« Ah … je sais pas mais ça fait un mal de chien ! » .

Minerva comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, et saisit la main de la brune.

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

Hermione acquiesça lentement et se souleva légèrement de son siège.

« Tu … tu es en train de perdre les eaux ! Il faut partir à Sainte-Mangouste tout de suite ! »

« C'est pas possible ! Le match de Ginny commence dans cinq minutes ! »

Minerva qui était déjà debout s'était saisit de sa baguette et venait de faire apparaître son _patronus_

« Vas prévenir Molly Weasley au terrier, puis Ginevra Granger au stade de Holyhead qu'Hermione a perdu les eaux et qu'on file à Sainte-Mangouste ! »

Le chat acquiesça de la tête et disparut à travers les murs. La directrice se retourna vers son ancienne élève, un peu affolée« Je vais chercher le sac que tu avais préparé, rassis toi et attends-moi ! » et sortit en courant de son bureau vers ses appartements.

Hermione se rassit et posa ses mains sur son ventre. _Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu étais censé naître dans dix jours !_

Comme pour protester qu'il n'y était pour rien, le bébé tape de nouveau dans le ventre de sa mère et Hermione grinça à nouveau violemment des dents. A son poignet le bracelet était orange comme avant chauqe match, Hermione le tourna entre ses doigts. _Ginny, j'ai besoin de toi … Viens vite_

* * *

Le souaffle arriva à une vitesse monstre vers le cerceau central, et le gardien des Faucons de Falmouth essaya bien l'attraper, sans succès. La foule se leva immédiatement , folle de joie, alors que le souaffle venait de traverser le cerceau, suivi de près par le pauvre gardien qui s'était cogné de toutes ses forces dans l'anneau de fer.

« _Encore un tir gagnant pour la capitaine des Harpies !_ » résonna une voix dans le stade.

Ginny leva le poing en l'air vers la foule en délire et alla taper dans la paume ouverte de Gemmi qui volait vers elle à contre sens.

Le match avançait bien, les Harpies menaient au score de trente points et avec un peu de chance elle pourrait bientôt renter à la maison retrouver Hermione.

C'est en tendant sa main vers Giulietta qui volait vers elle à toute allure qu'elle remarqua que le bracelet, qu'elle n'avait pas un seul jour oublié de porter depuis maintenant presque dix ans qu'Hermione lui avait offert, avait changé de couleur et était devenu rose pâle. Avec le temps, le charme des couleurs s'était usé et Hermione avait du le réparer plusieurs fois comme elle l'avait pu, aussi le rouge vif qui signifiait pendant la guerre 'urgence' ou 'action' était devenu au cours du temps rouge clair, puis rose foncé et presque blanc, mais le sens en restait inchangé.

" Merde ! " jura Ginny à haute voix.

Des yeux, elle chercha la longue chevelure blonde de son attrapeuse, qu'elle trouva en train de survoler le terrain à une allure modérée. Elle fonça vers elle, évitant au passage un cognard qui fut tout de suite recogné par Galatée, la nouvelle batteuse que leur coach Gwenog avait repérée dès la sortie de Beauxbâtons, vers l'attrapeur des Faucons.

« Geri ! Attrape le vif maintenant ! Tant pis pour l'écart de points ! » hurla elle en zigzagant autour de son amie.

Geri leva des yeux étonnés vers sa capitaine, mais au moment où elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait, elle vit tourbillonner autour de la tête de la rousse un point doré. Mettant en œuvre tous ses réflexes d'attrapeuse, la blonde fonça vers Ginny et parvint à attraper du bout des doigts la petite balle ailée avant que celle-ci ne s'enfuie au loin, mettant ainsi fin au match.

Le stade explosa de joie et une vague de drapeaux verts aux couleurs de Harpies se leva. Ginny eut à peine le temps de féliciter ses coéquipières qu'elle était déjà au sol, d'où Gwenog lui avait fait des grands signes d'atterrir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? T'as pas le temps de célébrer, file à Sainte Mangouste ! » cria l'ancienne batteuse par-dessus les chants des supporters qui s'élevaient à présent dans le stade

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta Ginny, qui imagina soudain les pires des scénarios un Harry blessé pendant une mission, une attaque de néo Mangemorts à Poudlard où l'attendait Hermione et même une explosion de trop dans la boutique de farces et attrapes de George et Ron.

« J'ai recu un _patronus_ de ta belle-mère, Hermione est là-bas ! File tout le monde t'attend ! »

Ginny ne pu pas poser plus de questions que déjà son entraîneuse l'avait prise par le bras et l'entraînait à travers les vestiaires vers la zone de transplanage. Sur leur chemin, elles durent croiser la salle d'interviews, où une foule de journalistes les attendaient.

Gwenog leva un bras en l'air vers eux et déclara d'un ton plutôt agressif « S'il vous plait ! Ginny n'a pas le temps pour vos questions, son fils a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez plus tôt que prévu et il faut qu'elle aille rejoindre sa famille au plus vite !»

Les paroles frappèrent Ginny presque aussi violemment que le cognard l'avait fait dans son épaule il y a quelques minutes. Alors c'était donc ça, Hermione était entrée en travail, et le bébé allait naître ! Cependant et malgré la situation d'urgence, les jambes de Ginny se dérobèrent sous elle et si Gwenog ne la tenait par fermement par le bras elle se serait sans doute effondrée au sol.

 _Le bébé va naître … Hermione et moi allons être mamans …_

« Ginny ! »

La voix de Gwenog penchée vers elle la ramena à la réalité

« Ginny vas-y ! Pas le temps de de te changer, je m'occuperais de ton balai, cours !».

Ginny hocha de la tête et se précipita vers la zone de transplanage, entendant à peine au loin Gwenog la charger d'embrasser sa femme de sa part.

Se posant quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, elle se fixa sur sa destination, et tout disparut en un tourbillon noir.

« Ginny, t'es la ! » s'exclama une voix familière, alors que ses pieds venaient juste de toucher le sol. Elle se frotta un instant les yeux et sursauta légèrement quand deux grands bras l'encerclèrent, sa vision étant encore un peu floue due à la distance de transplanage.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller ! »

Ginny leva les yeux vers l'inconnu familier et sourit faiblement à son frère

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je croyais que tu remplaçais George à la boutique aujourd'hui ? »

Ron sourit à son tour.

« J'ai recu le _patronus_ de Maman pour nous prévenir qu'Hermione avait perdu les eaux plus tôt que prévu, et par chance Allison était là pour prendre ma place. »

En entendant le prénom de sa femme, le cœur de la joueuse se remit à battre à tout rompre « Hermione ! Le travail a commencé ? Le bébé est la ? J'ai raté la naissance de mon fils ?»

Ron rit doucement « Calmes toi Gin ! Non, rien n'a commencé du tout et selon le médecin on a encore quelques heures à patienter avant que mon neveu ne naisse »

Ginny soupira d'aise et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés par la pluie qui tombait à Holyhead.

« Maman est là ? »

Ron ricana « Tu rigoles ? Dès que Minerva lui a envoyé un _Patronus_ elle a accouru ici en ordonnant qu'on lui laisse l'accès à la chambre d'Hermione. Puis elle a envoyé une bonne vingtaine de Patronus à tout le monde ! »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Toute la famille au moins, sauf tante Muriel, et aussi à Neville et Hannah, à Andromeda et même à Charlie ! »

Ginny soupira, sa mère ne changerait jamais «Dans quelle chambre elle est ? »

Ron pointa vers le sol « Au sous-sol, chambre 23 »

« Il y a un sous-sol à Sainte Mangouste ? » grimaça Ginny.

Son frère acquiesça « Ils l'ont construit après la guerre, à cause du baby-boom, mais arrêtes de poser des questions, elle t'attend ! »

Ginny allait se précipiter vers les escaliers quand elle vit que Ron ne la suivait pas. «Tu viens ? »

Ron rougit « Maman m'a demandé de rester là pour diriger ceux qui vont arriver, et puis … les accouchements … pas trop mon truc »

Ginny soupira et s'en alla en grommelant que son frère ne serait jamais mature.

Après avoir demandé son chemin trois fois, elle parvint enfin au sous-sol, Service de Maternité et Paternité, puis fut dirigée vers les salles d'accouchement et enfin devant la chambre 23, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée avant de se ruer à l'intérieur.

Trois voix dirent en même temps « Ginny ! »; Molly d'un ton furieux pour la gronder de faire irruption si violemment, Minerva d'un ton inquiet pour la presser d'entrer encore plus vite et Hermione d'une voix rassurée, comme si le ciel pouvait désormais s'effondrer sur elle sans l'atteindre du moins du monde.

Sans faire attention au regard encore fumant de sa mère, la rousse courut vers le lit où Hermione l'attendait assise, les bras ouverts et l'enlaça tendrement, en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser son gros ventre.

« Gin … » répéta Hermione dans un murmure

« Je suis là mon cœur, tout va bien maintenant » lui sourit Ginny, et complètement aveugle aux présences des deux futures grand-mères, elle se pencha vers la brune pour l'embrasser avec fougue.

Molly toussota gentiment et quand elle se releva, Ginny put voir que son ancien professeur de métamorphose retenait un sourire. Soupirant légèrement, Ginny alla embrasser sa mère et sa belle-mère avec beaucoup moins de passion qu'Hermione (et sur les joues), mais avec autant d'émotions les deux femmes ayant des larmes qui brillaient aux coins de leurs yeux.

« Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? » demanda Ginny, retournant près du lit et prenant la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.

« Une bonne demi-heure. » répondit Minerva

« Les contractions ont déjà commencé il y a bien plus longtemps que ça ! » s'exclama Molly « C'est Minerva qui a reconnu les symptômes et a amenée Hermione ici. »

Ginny se tourna vers Minerva et prononça sans parler le mot « Merci », ce à quoi sa belle-mère répondit d'un clin d'oeil discret.

La porte s'ouvrit, cette fois ci beaucoup plus doucement, sur une petite femme un peu dodue mais au sourire franc et communicateur.

« Je vois que toute la petite famille est au complet, on va voir où vous en êtes Madame Hermione » dit-elle d'une voix fluette.

Arrivée au quatrième mois de sa grossesse et ayant décidé qu'elle accoucherait à Sainte-Mangouste, Hermione avait contacté une de ses collègues de travail, qui travaillait au département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques au ministère, qui elle-même lui avait conseillé d'aller voir sa sœur, médicomage spécialisé dans les accouchements et la puériculture dans le grand hôpital magique. La guérisseuse Summer Jones était une petite femme rondelette, toujours souriante et très maternelle avec ses patients, tout en faisant respecter à la lettre le règlement de l'hôpital, un véritable mélange entre Molly et Madame Pomfrey. Ginny et elle l'avaient rencontré plusieurs fois lors de rendez-vous de contrôle, et c'était elle qui avait soufflé à Hermione le nom de son confrère moldu chez qui elle irait faire son écographie.

« Voyons voir … » dit d'une voix guillerette la femme-médecin en enfilant des gants et se rapprochant du lit pour aller examiner Hermione.

Minerva détourna les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux joues et Molly trouva soudain très intéressant de lire le règlement de l'hôpital placardé sur la porte de la chambre. Quant à Ginny, elle sentit une pointe de jalousie la piquer en voyant une autre femme qu'elle placer une main dans un endroit si intime auquel elle seule avait l'accès, et elle resserra sa main autour de celle de la brune, fronçant les yeux vers la pauvre madame Jones.

Heureusement pour Hermione, dont la main se faisait broyer de plus en plus par la rousse jalouse, la petite femme se releva bientôt, tout sourire, et ne sembla pas remarquer le regard encore furieux de Ginny .

« Tout va bien rassurez-vous ! Mais vous n'êtes pas prête d'accoucher du tout »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Hermione, et Ginny à ce moment souhaita que sa femme ne soit pas aussi curieuse et assoiffée de savoir car la guérisseuse déversa un torrent de mots incompréhensibles, dilatation et ouverture de cols entre autres, qui rappelèrent visiblement des souvenirs à Molly mais effrayèrent grandement Hermione, déjà peu rassurée. Ce fut au tour de la brunette de resserrer , ou plutôt de broyer la main de Ginny.

« Je reviendrai bientôt, j'ai un autre accouchement à régler. En attendant, asseyez-vous confortablement et désaltérez-vous régulièrement surtout ! »

Et dans un gros crac, la guérisseuse transplana dans une autre chambre de l'hôpital.

« Tu es bien installée ? Tu as tout ce qu'il faut ? » demanda aussitôt Molly, qui était revenue au bord du lit et s'apprêtait à border Hermione comme si elle avait six ans.

« Maman ! Laisse-la respirer ! » gronda Ginny, avant de se tourner vers Hermione «Tu veux quelque chose à boire mon cœur ? »

Hermione lui sourit tendrement « Je veux bien du jus de citrouille … »

« Ne bougez pas Minerva ! J'y vais tout de suite » et déposant un rapide baiser sur le front d'Hermione, la joueuse sauta sur ses pieds, envoyant au passage sa cape de quidditch dans la figure de sa mère sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, et se précipita vers la sortie.

En ouvrant la porte, Ginny rentra dans quelqu'un et le renversa presque au sol. Alors que les deux se relevaient, celui qu'elle avait renversé s'écria dans un rire reconnaissable entre mille

« La voilà qui fuit déjà ses obligations parentales ! »

Ginny eut le temps de cogner le biceps de George avant de partir en courant à la recherche de jus de citrouille, pendant que son grand frère rentrait dans la pièce, suivit de près par Fred Junior, petit gamin de presque trois ans qui avait la peau ambrée de sa mère et les yeux pétillants de malice de son père.

« Angelina arrive, je l'ai prévenue par Feu-Connection. Ça va Hermione ? »

Sa belle-sœur hocha de la tête « Les médicaments m'aident à faire passer la pilule des contractions, mais elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées … »

« Vingt-deux minutes maintenant ! » s'écria Molly, qui avait métamorphosé un petit sablier magique.

Le petit Fred alla embrasser tout le monde et demanda d'une voix inquiète à Hermione « Tata, comment il va sortir mon cousin ? »

Minerva vira à un beau rouge foncé concurrent celui de Ron, Molly ouvrit de grands yeux et George riait tellement qu'il dut s'assoir sur une des chaises du fond de la salle pour ne pas rouler par terre de rire.

Hermione roula des yeux vers son beau-frère et répondit « Euh … » puis prise d'une inspiration soudaine « Ils vont me déboutonner le ventre par le nombril ! »

Fred ouvrit des grands yeux « Tu me montreras comment on fait ? »

Hermione lui sourit et alla répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un grincement strident.

« Hermione ? C'est bien ta chambre ? » put-on entendre.

Hermione se redressa un peu sur son lit et répondit vers la porte « Oui c'est moi ! »

La tête de Bill passa par l'ouverture de la porte, sourit à la cantonade et se retourna derrière lui « Je te l'avais bien dit Harry ! Les chambres à droite sont celles du repos pas de l'accouchement ! »

La voix d'Harry résonna derrière le grand rouquin « C'est Ron qui m'a dit d'aller à droite ! »

La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Bill, Fleur et Harry.

Fleur alla tout de suite embrasser Hermione et lui demander si ses contractions étaient régulières, alors que Bill se faisait gronder par Molly de n'avoir pas coupé ses cheveux pour le jour de la naissance de son filleul.

« Maman ! Je n'ai pas coupé mes cheveux pour la naissance de Victoire ou Dominique ni celle de de James ou Fred ! »

« Tu vas faire peur au bébé ! » répliqua Molly qui avait toujours un nouvel argument dans sa poche.

« Harry, où sont les enfants ? » demanda Minerva pour calmer la tension et surtout s'éloigner de la conversion de Fleur et d'Hermione, qui parlaient maintenant césarienne et péridurale aussi naturellement que si elles parlaient de la météo.

« Andromeda garde Teddy et Dominique, et aussi Molly je crois. Luna garde Victoire et James, je l'ai prévenue par le miroir de Sirius et elle m'a dit qu'elle arrivait, le temps de les retrouver »

« Les retrouver ? »

Harry rougit « Elle a lancé une partie de cache-cache au boulevard Grimmaud et apparemment ils ont trouvé la cape d'invisibilité dans mon bureau. Autant dire qu'ils ne sont pas prêts d'être retrouvés ».

Dix minutes passèrent, Hermione souffrait de plus en plus et commençait à s'inquiéter du temps que prenait Ginny pour chercher une simple bouteille de jus de citrouille. Au grand réconfort de Minerva, Fleur avait cessé de raconter son expérience personnelle de l'accouchement et parlait maintenant avec sa belle-mère, ou plutôt écoutait patiemment Molly lui expliquer les mille et une façons d'élever correctement une petite fille.

Luna était arrivée pile au moment où Fred avait commencé à jouer avec le matériel médical posé sur la table de nuit, accompagnée par Victoire, James et à l'étonnement de tous Kreacher. Luna, qui était presqu'aussi enceinte qu'Hermione, alla s'asseoir dans la chaise à côté du lit après avoir embrassé son mari, pendant que Kreacher faisait apparaître autour de lui quelques jouets et des peluches.

« C'est lui qui nous a fait apparaître à l'hôpital, sinon nous ne serions jamais arrivé à temps » expliqua-t'elle de son habituelle voix rêveuse « Et puis il faut bien quelqu'un pour surveiller les enfants ! »

Il fallait en effet quelqu'un, Fred avait compris l'utilité d'un scalpel et avant qu'Angelina, qui était elle aussi arrivée son balai sur l'épaule peu avant Luna ne l'arrête, il avait réussi à découper en lambeaux la blouse de médicomage pendue au porte-manteau.

Alors qu'Angelina sermonnait son fils, que George réparait la blouse, que Victoire racontait à sa mère (ravie d'échapper au discours de Molly) sa journée avec James et Luna et que le petit James battait des mains vers Harry pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur Ron et Arthur, fraîchement arrivé du ministère, qui excusa d'ailleurs Percy, trop occupé sur un dossier urgent pour venir dans l'immédiat mais qui saluait toute la famille.

Le patriarche Weasley alla serrer les mains de tous les hommes, embrasser les femmes, caresser la tête de ses petits-enfants, faire un câlin à une Hermione de plus en plus inquiète et qui commençait à grincer les dents sous une douleur de moins en moins atténuée par des potions et demanda enfin la question essentielle « Mais où est Ginny ? ».

Hermione expliqua qu'elle était partie chercher un jus de citrouille et George en profita pour sortir de son grand sac de voyage deux packs de bièraubeurre

« George ! » cria Molly « On est dans un hôpital ! Que crois-tu faire ? »

« Fêter la naissance du fils de ta fille, chère mère ! Et puis ici tout le monde a le droit de boire, sauf bien sûr les femmes enceintes et les enfants ! »

Molly allait protester quand Ron lança qu'il avait soif lui aussi, et fut vite rejoint par tous les mâles dans la pièce. Les bièraubeurres circulèrent de main en main et bientôt le léger bruit de fond qui y régnait se transforma en un grand tintamarre. La petite chambre d'hôpital ressemblait maintenant à une mini version du Terrier, tout le monde discutait et riait de bon cœur, une bièaubeurre à la main.

Ron, fatigué d'être resté vingt minutes debout dans l'entrée à indiquer le chemin aux arrivants, s'assit au bout du lit d'Hermione, les enfants allongés au sol jouaient aux dominos avec Kreacher et Harry aidait Luna à débarrasser Hermione de RongeCordons, des bestioles invisibles et sans odeur attirés comme des mouches par les nouveau-nés, et dont la tête de la brunette semblait infestée.

Celle-ci commençait à désespérer de revoir Ginny un jour quand on entendit une petite voix à travers le capharnaüm qu'était devenue la paisible salle d'accouchement

« On dérange pas, au moins ? »

La porte s'ouvrit une fois de plus et deux nouvelles têtes apparurent à travers l'encognure

« Gemmi ? Geri ? » dit Hermione d'une voix faible

« Gwenog nous a expliqué pourquoi Ginny avait disparu sans dire au revoir et on voulait passer féliciter notre capitaine mais elle … » commença Geri en rentrant sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle, suivie de près par sa coéquipière.

« Elle a disparu » interrompit George, en tendant la main vers l'attrapeuse et la salua chaleureusement en lui faisant la bise, puis faisant de même à la poursuiveuse« Je suis George, le grand frère de Ginny, c'est moi qui vous avait indiqué votre siège lors du mariage des deux héroïnes du jour»

Geri sembla se souvenir de George et donna un discret coup de coude à Gemmi «C'est toi qui t'étais occupé des feux d'artifices ! »

Georges sourit et hocha fièrement de la tête. Voyant que les deux joueuses ne savaient pas où donner de la tête, il décida de faire les présentations pour tout le monde

« Ma femme Angelina, mon fils Fred, qui vous adore à propos. Ma belle-sœur Fleur, ma mère Molly, mon autre frère Ron … mon ancien professeur et belle-mère de Ginny, Madame Mc Gonagall, Luna Potter, mon père Arthur, et Bill dont voici la fille Victoire. J'oublie quelqu'un ? Evidemment vous connaissez le fameux Harry Potter et -vous aurez peut-être reconnu les yeux- son fiston … et enfin plus la peine de présenter celle qui va se faire charcuter bientôt, vous la connaissez déjà de toute façon … »

« George ! » s'exclama Angelina en lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, sous le regard narquois de Bill et de Ron.

George avait ouvert la bouche pour parler quand il fut interrompu quand un cri d'Hermione, qui serrait de toutes ses forces les draps en fermant les yeux pour oublier la douleur d'une contraction plus violente que les précédentes.

« Hermione ! » s'inquiétèrent aussitôt Harry et Ron.

« Pousse Hermione ! Pousse ! » cria Ron, complètement débordé par les évènements.

« Mais non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle pousse c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! » répliqua Molly, en serrant la main de sa belle-fille dans la sienne, pour l'aider à surmonter la douleur.

« Ah … alors ne pousse pas Hermione ! Surtout ne pousse pas ! » répliqua Ron, toujours aussi paniqué.

C'est à ce moment qu'on entendit un long sifflement et tout le monde se retourna vers la porte entrouverte, qui laissa apercevoir une Ginny essoufflée, sa longue robe de quidditch verte volant encore derrière elle, le rouge aux joues, un fin voile de sueur perlant son front et une bouteille de jus de citrouille dans la main. Elle paraissait tellement épuisée qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler et alla s'affaler dans le fauteuil à côté du lit, promptement libéré par Luna.

Hermione était si inquiète de voir Ginny dans un tel état qu'elle faillit lui laisser sa place dans le lit, si une douleur violente ne la cloua pas au même instant dans une position allongée.

Tous les regards concernés passèrent de Ginny à Hermione, et Fleur qui lui serra l'autre main comme pour la soutenir dans ce moment difficile. Une fois la contraction passée, la main de Fleur à demi broyée relâchée et le souffle de Ginny replis, elle expliqua :

« J'ai fait ... _pfff_ le tour de l'hôpital pour trouver un bar ou une boutique où ils vendraient du jus de citrouille ... _pffff_ Ils n'en avaient pu dans la boutique souvenir alors je suis redescendue, et j'allais transplaner vers Pré-Au-Lard quand … _pffff_ le docteur Kehoe m'a appelé. Il m'a demandé des nouvelles de toute la famille et il m'a promis de venir passer voir le bébé … Puis je suis allée jusqu'au trois balais pour trouver ta bouteille _pfff_ et Rosmerta m'a tenu la jambe pendant des heures en me parlant de Quidditch et de la coupe d'Europe _pfff_ puis je suis revenue ici et j'ai dû éviter l'infirmière qui s'occupe de Lockart, qui m'a presque vue … »

Puis Ginny quitta Hermione des yeux, ne l'ayant pas lâchée du regard depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce, et sembla enfin remarquer la bonne vingtaine de personnes autour d'elle

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes tous là ? »

« Un barbecue géant, on t'a pas prévenue ? » ricana Ron.

Ginny ne fit pas attention à son frère et alla faire le tour de la salle saluer et embrasser ses parents, ses frères, et toutes les autres personnes présentes.

« Geri ? Gemmi ? Vous êtes pas au stade ? »

Gemmi sourit « Toute l'équipe voulait venir immédiatement mais Gwenog les a retenues … On n'aurait pas raté la naissance de Weasley Junior pour rien au monde !»

Ginny rit et alla embrasser ses coéquipières, avant de se rasseoir aux côtés d'Hermione, cette fois ci directement sur le bord du lit où sa femme avait fait un peu de place. Hermione prit aussitôt la main de la rouquine dans la sienne et la serra fort, comme pour effacer toute douleur d'une prochaine contraction violente. Ginny répondit à son étreinte de sa main encore gantée de ses mitaines de quidditch, et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme .

« Tout va bien mon cœur ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé seule aussi longtemps … »

« Seule ? » s'étrangla Bill au loin mais Hermione et Ginny étaient dans un autre monde, les lèvres de la rousse pressées contre celles de la brune, sa main enlaçant tendrement le ventre gonflé d'Hermione pendant que deux autres bras s'accrochaient à sa nuque pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément.

« Hey ! Avant d'en faire un deuxième attendez déjà que le premier soit né ! » rigola George. Hermione roula des yeux au ciel et Ginny ne put retenir un petit gloussement. Comme pour se faire pardonner, Ginny passa le bras autour du cou de la brune et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Bill éclaircit sa gorge et leva sa bière au plafond « Eh bien moi je propose un toast pour le petit Granger qui va naître aujourd'hui, et dont j'ai l'honneur d'être le parrain !»

Tous ceux qui tenaient une bouteille dans leur main la levèrent au plafond et dirent ensemble « Au bébé ! »

Pendant que les bouteilles s'entrechoquaient entre elles, Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Un bébé qui n'a toujours pas de nom ! » glissa perfidement Minerva, tout de suite appuyée par Molly qui cria presque « Une honte ! ».

Alors qu'Hermione roula des yeux jusqu'à se les faire sortir de leurs orbites et que Ginny, passablement ennuyée d'avoir été interrompue dans leur câlin, soufflait comme un bœuf et faillit jurer comme un charretier, Minerva et Molly relancèrent avec application le sujet du prénom du bébé.

Bientôt, ce devint un grand débat, presque un vote, auquel tout le monde voulut participer.

« Cela fait déjà des mois qu'on chercher on ne va pas trouver maintenant par je ne sais quel miracle ! » grogna Ginny, qui avait refusé la bièraubeurre proposée par George par solidarité pour sa femme, dont elle massait maintenant le dos et les épaules.

«Trouver un prénom, ce n'est pas si difficile ! » lança Bill

« Facile à dire, pour toi c'est ta femme qui a choisi ! » rétorqua Ginny.

Pendant que Bill tira la langue à Ginny, qui rétorqua d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule, Luna suggéra Cameron.

« C'est pas un prénom de fille ? » demanda Ron

« Mais non, c'est mixte ! Comme Charlie ou Robin ! » répondit joyeusement Luna

« Charlie c'est mixte ? Intéressant à savoir … » lança George à Ron et Bill.

« De toute façon, c'est un Weasley, il lui faudra un prénom royal ! » s'exclama Arthur.

«Du genre Alexandre ou Albert ? » suggéra Fleur.

Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent un instant et ce fut Hermione qui répondit «Alexandre on y avait déja pensé, mais pas Albert … »

« Luke ? » demanda Molly

« Noah ? » lança Fleur

« Daniel ? » dit Minerva

« Athanasius ? » suggéra Luna.

Ginny secoua la tête de gauche à droite et rajouta « On y déjà pensé cinquante fois … mais on a pas l'impression que ça lui ira.. Un veut vraiment un prénom personnel ! »

« Un prénom personnel ? Tu veux pas le nommer après quelqu'un alors ? » dit Ron " Pattenrond sera déçu !"

« Pourtant c'est vrai que ça sonnait bien Pattenrond Granger ! » rigola George " Tout comme Arnold Granger ! Ou Graup Granger !"

« Ou Viktor Granger ! » lança Harry dans l'euphorie générale.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Ginny qui foudroya Harry du regard avec attention. Si la joueuse avait pu lancer des éclairs par ses yeux, « _l'élu_ » n'aurait plus été qu'un tas de cendres à l'heure qu'il était.

Le débat enflammé continua un petit moment, les bièraubeurres en libre circulation autour du lit, et les éclats de rire interrompus régulièrement par des contractions de plus en plus rapprochées. Ginny n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa tenue ni ses protections de quidditch, ce qui semblait être le cadet de ses soucis, son attention étant uniquement focalisée sur Hermione qui souffrait de plus en plus.

Quand l'infirmière rentra à nouveau dans la salle et vit qu'il y avait au moins une quinzaine de personnes autour du lit, dont trois assis directement dessus, en train de rire et de siffler des bièraubeurres comme si ils étaient au bistrot, accompagné de plus par une femme aussi enceinte qu'Hermione, trois joueuses de quidditch dans leur uniformes et un elfe de maison qui jouait avec trois enfants en bas âge , elle faillit faire une syncope.

A grands cris elle parvint à pousser tout le monde dehors, ne laissant dans la salle que les deux futures mères, dont l'une faillit accoucher prématurément dû au choc d'une contraction plus violente que toutes celles qu'elle avait eu auparavant.

Ginny et Hermione profitèrent de leur dernières heures à elles deux sans enfants à se parler et s'échanger des mots d'amour, interrompues de plus en plus régulièrement par des contractions rapprochées, et de temps en temps un membre de la famille qui arrivait à échapper à la surveillance de l'infirmière de garde pour aller prendre des nouvelles.

Le soir était presque tombé à présent, et Harry venait de sortir de la chambre pour prévenir les filles qu'une partie de la famille allait se chercher à manger pendant que l'autre veillerait, Hermione demanda d'un coup à Ginny d'aller chercher immédiatement l'infirmière, sentant que quelque chose de différent se passait.

Et d'un coup, alors qu'Hermione était dans son lit d'hôpital depuis plus de sept heures , l'enfer sur terre commença.

« Aaaah Ginny ! Fais le sortir Ginny !» hurlait Hermione, maintenant complètement allongée sur son dos, les deux mains de la rousse dans les siennes et la médicomage devant elle.

Ginny, qui ne sentait plus ses doigts tant sa femme les écrasait avec force, se contenta de murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione à quel point elle l'aimait et elle était fière d'elle.

« Vous êtes bientôt à dix centimètres Madame Granger, on y es presque ! Encore un peu de patience … » dit gentiment la médicomage.

« Je voudrai bien vous y voir, vous ! » cracha Hermione qui serrait de plus en plus la main de la rousse.

Ginny n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans un tel état et essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait, en embrassant tendrement son front et murmurant des choses douces à son oreille. Loin de la calmer, les cajoleries de sa femme rendaient dingue la brune qui était maintenant en train de subir une des douleurs les plus violentes qu'elle eut connu.

« Tout va bien se passer mon cœur … »

« Han … C'est toi qui m'a fait ça » pleurnicha Hermione ente deux contractions " Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça Ginevra ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais moi !"

Ginny ne s'en offusqua pas, elle savait que l'accouchement était la pire source de douleur au monde et Harry lui avait raconté que Luna le jour de la naissance de James avait perdu toute sa douceur et l'avait accusé de ne pas assez l'aimer pour lui faire subir ça. George, lui, lui avait raconté qu'il avait faillit se faire ouvrir la tête par Angelina quand celle-ci lui avait lancé sa montre à la figure pour qu'il aille chercher des antidouleurs plus rapidement, et il avait rajouté qu'au prochain accouchement il viendrait avec un casque.

« Respire mon amour, concentre toi sur ta respiration d'accord ? »

Hermione hocha de la tête et continua à expirer lentement, sa respiration entrecoupée de soubresauts. Les deux bracelets à leur poignets étaient rouges, et Ginny avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

La rousse esquissa le geste d'aller vers la porte, sans doute pour aller vite prévenir les autres dehors que l'arrivée du bébé était éminente, mais Hermione la retint et la ramena vers elle dans un mouvement étonnamment fort « Ne me quitte pas Gin ! »

« Jamais mon cœur, je reste là ».

Madames Jones décida alors d'aller regarder où en était Hermione, et se releva tout sourire en annonçant aux deux Madame Granger qu'il était enfin temps de commencer le travail.

" Ca y est Mione, tout ce qu'on attend depuis trois ans va arriver maintenant " jubila Ginny en embrassant sa femme sur les joues, les tempes et tout les morceaux de peau qui lui étaient accessibles " On va avoir un petit garçon !"

Hermione lui répondit à sa manière en broyant les doigts de sa femme dans un nouveau soubresaut, oubliant que c'était cette même main qui lançait les souaffles et donc rapportait l'argent à la maison, mais le dernier des soucis de Ginny était ses pauvres doigts cassés, et elle aurait bien volontiers vendu son balai et arraché son bras droit pour enlever ne serait-ce qu'un centième de la douleur que ressentait sa femme.

" Prête Madame Granger ? Vous pouvez commencer à pousser "

* * *

" Regarde le, Mione ! Il est tellement beau !" murmura Ginny.

La joueuse tenait le petit être tout neuf enveloppé dans un drap bleu dans ses bras, et le berçait tendrement. Hermione, trop épuisée pour ne serait-ce que hocher la tête, regardait la scène avec amour depuis son lit.

" Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau du monde, Hermione " soupira la joueuse en se rapprochant de sa femme pour l'embrasser le plus délicatement qu'elle le pouvait "Regardes ce petit ange que tu m'as offert aujourd'hui ... "

Ginny s'assit à côté de la brune dans le lit, qui posa immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule pour mieux observer le petit garçon qui dormait dans les bras de sa mère.

Malgré les heures de travail et son épuisement, elle avait été la première à le tenir dans ses bras après que Ginny ait coupé le cordon qui le reliait encore à elle quelques heures auparavant. Elle avait immédiatement soufflé au bébé qu'il était la plus belle chose qu'elle ait jamais vue qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, et qu'elle l'aimerait toute sa vie. Puis après que ses mères l'aient embrassé une bonne vingtaine de fois et lui aient trouvé mille ressemblances avec tous les membres de son énorme famille, l'infirmière l'avait repris pour aller le laver et lui faire passer les tests des nouveaux nés. Evidemment, Ginny ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle pour être sûre qu'elle ne changerait pas son _extradonairement magnifique_ bébé contre un autre et avait remis les mains dessus , bien décidé à ne le prêter à personne d'autre que sa femme.

« Hey petit homme" dit Ginny à voix basse à la petite forme endormie dans ses bras. "Je sais que je ne suis pas très objective, mais tu es sans aucun doute le plus beau bébé de la famille. Tes oncles et tantes vont tous être extrêmement jaloux… et tes cousins aussi. Oui parceque l'avantage d'avoir six frères c'est que tu auras au moins une vingtaine de cousins, et encore sans compter les enfants de ton Tonton Neville et ta Tante Hannah, ou Tontons Dean et Seamus, et des tas d'autres … "

Hermione gloussa légèrement derrière elle, ce qui fit rajouter à Ginny "Et celle qui rit derrière moi, c'est ta maman, Nounours. »

Ginny leva les yeux vers sa femme, qui la regardait en souriant rêveusement. « Je l'aime tellement tu sais. Plus que je ne saurai jamais lui exprimer, avec des mots au moins. Mais je passerai le reste de ma vie à vous prouver, toi et elle, à quel point je vous aime.»

Si Hermione avait été dans son état normal , elle aurait sûrement roulé des yeux du romantisme enflammé de sa femme, mais elle venait d'accoucher et les paroles de Ginny lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux. " Je t'aime Gin ..." soupira elle, et Ginny se pencha pour lui donner ce qui devrait être le millième baiser de la soirée.

" J'espère qu'il aura tes yeux" soupira Ginny en déposant un autre baiser dans les cheveux bouclés de sa femme.

" Et moi les tiens. Et tes cheveux"

" Mon coeur, il est _chauve_ "

" Le plus adorable petit bébé chauve qu'on ait jamais vu " sourit Hermione. Elle peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, mais ne voulait absolument pas s'endormir avant d'avoir embrassé une dernière fois le petit garçon à qui elle venait de donner la vie.

" Tu es exténuée mon coeur. Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir ... avant qu'on fasse rentrer la meute sauvage dehors qui attend de rencontrer cette petite merveille "

" Je ne suis pas la seule, regarde comme il baille ..." Les deux femmes se penchèrent pour admirer le bébé qui baillait légèrement, les yeux toujours fermés. " Un petit lion qui rugit" rajouta Hermione en se resserant à Ginny.

« Mais oui ! » dit Ginny tellement fort que Hermione sursauta.

« Ginevra Molly Granger ! Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse d'hurler comme ça, tu as faillit le réveiller et me causer un infarctus par la même occasion ! »

Ginny voulut demander ce qu'était un infarctus mais vu dans le regard d'Hermione que ce n'était pas le moment.

« Excuse moi mais ... un lion Hermione ! _Leo_ ! C'est _ça_ le prénom qu'on recherche ! »

Hermione regarda sa femme un instant sans réagir et lui sourit d'un coup.

" Toujours les meilleurs idées au dernier moment, mon ange ..."

Elle regarda son fils, et passa délicatement son doigt contre ses joues et autour de son petit nez « Leo … c'est magnifique gin … »

Ginny se pencha pour embrasser le front recouvert d'un bonnet brodé par sa grand-mère du bébé. Elle posa une main sur la tête de son fils qui dormait toujours paisiblement, lové dans ses bras.

« Bienvenue au monde, Leo Arthur Granger ».


	17. 30 Avril 1997

**Another Brick In The Wall - Pink Floyd**

La sonnerie retentit violemment, et aussitôt Ginny bondit de sa chaise. Sa longue journée de cours était enfin finie et elle pourrait enfin retrouver Hermione, qui elle n'avait pas eu cours ce matin ci et l'attendait sûrement dans la salle commune.

Après avoir salué rapidement Luna, qui rangeait avec soin ses plumes et son encre, et hoché de la tête vers le professeur Binns, qui de toute façon ne la regardait pas et semblait presque étonné que son cours soit déjà fini, elle sortit presque en courant de la salle de classe et se dirigea rapidement vers la tour Gryffondor à travers le dédale de couloirs.

Sur le chemin elle croisa un groupe de Serpentards, dont Pansy Parkinson qui lui lança au passage une quelquonque insulte à laquelle elle ne fit pas attention, et accéléra l'allure. Elle aurait tout le reste de l'année pour se battre avec des Serpentards, mais n'avait que jusqu'au dîner pour profiter d'Hermione.

Encore vingt pas, puis dix, puis cinq ...

" Ginny !"

Les bras d'Hermione furent autour d'elle avant que la poursuiveuse ait pu dire ouf et la brune la serra fortement contre elle. Ginny sourit contre l'épaule de sa petite amie et lui rendit son étreinte.

" Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui ..." soupira elle alors qu'Hermione passait lentement ses mains dans ses longs cheveux roux.

" Moi aussi ..." soupira Hermione d'un air triste " J'ai l'impression de ne plus jamais avoir le temps de te voir, entre les cours, les examens à préparer, Harry qui est obsédé par venger la mort de Sirius et surveiller Malfoy, le combat qui nous attend ... Je ne suis plus une bonne petite amie pour toi"

" Ne dis pas ça !" intervint tout de suite Ginny. Elle se détacha un peu d'Hermione pour mieux la regarder et posa délicatement ses mains sur ses joues. " Tu as juste été un peu occupée ces derniers temps, mais moi aussi, avec le quidditch et les buses ..."

"Mon Dieu tes buses ! Je n'ai même plus le temps de t'aider à les préparer maintenant ... Je suis tellement désolée mon amour, je vais me rattraper je te promets !"

Ginny leva les yeux aux ciel et se pencha vers Hermione pour lui voler un baiser. Hermione se calma aussitôt et posa son front contre celui de Ginny, toujours enlacée dans ses bras.

" Tout va bien" rassura la rousse tandis qu'Hermione baissait sa tête au niveau de son épaule " On se voit un peu moins qu'avant mais on se voit toujours. Et je t'aime toujours autant, même si je dois te partager avec tes bouquins ... "

« Hey ! » Hermione se redressa et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Ginny, qui répliqua en enfonçant son index dans le ventre de la brune.

Hermione poussa un petit cri et se jeta sur Ginny pour se venger, lançant une bataille de chatouilles qui finit avec l'aînée encerclant la cadette dans un coin de la pièce. Profitant de l'absence d'autres élèves dans la salle commune et leur rare moment de tranquillité, Ginny attira sa copine à elle et l'embrassa passionnément, décidant qu'après tout l'endroit était parfois pour une petite session de câlins.

Les deux filles se perdirent rapidement l'une dans l'autre et oublièrent toute notion de temps et d'espace, les mains de Ginny perdues dans la chevelure broussailleuse d'Hermione et celles de la préfète tenant fermement les hanches de la rousse contre elle.

« _Ahem_ »

Les deux fille se lâchèrent immédiatement et Hermione fit un petit bond de côté, se cognant le coude contre le mur au passage mais ne lâchant pas pour autant le côté de Ginny de sa main libre.

Minerva Mc Gonagall se tenait dans l'encoignure de la porte, les sourcils froncés d'un air sévère mais sa bouche tordue à l'extrémité en un sourire presque invisible.

« Professeur, je … nous … » bredouilla Hermione en frottant son coude meurtrit.

Ginny était devenue aussi rouge que ses cheveux et observait avec application ses chaussures.

« Mademoiselle Granger. Bien que je ne veuille en aucun cas perturber vos activités avec Mademoiselle Weasley, il me faut vous donner le nouveau mot de passe de la tour, à transmettre aux autres élèves. »

Elle tendit à Hermione un parchemin que la préfète reçut d'une main tremblante.

La professeure s'apprêtait à sortir, et alors qu'elle avait ouvert la porte de la tour, elle se retourna vers les deux filles mortifiées « Mademoiselle Granger, je vous rappelle que vous avez le droit de confier le mot de passe de votre chambre à certains amis proches. Ne voyez donc aucun inconvénient à le souffler à Mademoiselle Weasley, qui l'utilisera j'en suis sûre, à bon escient. »

La directrice de Gryffondor partie, Ginny regarda Hermione avec incrédulité et demanda d'une drôle de voix « Est-ce qu'elle vient de nous dire de prendre une chambre ?»

Hermione la regarda en clignant des yeux sans vraiment comprendre.

"Elle a peut-être raison" rajouta Ginny d'un air malicieux.

Et sans prévenir, Ginny saisit la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans la chambre de la préfète, sous les gloussements de cette dernière. Quand elles arrivèrent en haut, Ginny essayait de tirer encore plus rapidement Hermione vers la chambre, alors que celle-ci ralentissait l'allure.

" Ginny, les garçons vont sûrement venir dans cinq minutes, il y a déjà du bruit en bas et ..."

" Tu parles beaucoup trop" l'interrompit Ginny en plaquant Hermione contre la porte. Elle se rapprocha lentement de la brune avec l'air d'une lionne qui fonce sur sa proie, et se pencha pour fermer le verrou dans un petit claquement qui fit sursauter l'aînée.

" Ginny, non ... Harry et Ron vont revenir de chez Hagrid et les autres vont revenir de leurs cours !"

En effet, on pouvait déjà entendre des bruits du bas de l'escalier, qui ressemblaient à des cris étouffés et beaucoup de murmures. Ces bruits étranges ne découragèrent cependant pas le moins du monde Ginny, qui continua à avancer jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelque centimètres d'Hermione.

" Tu disais ?" murmura la rousse en levant les sourcils.

Hermione bredouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à " _oh et puis merde_ " et rapprocha Ginny à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ginny en profita pour la plaquer complètement contre la porte et laisser courir ses mains le long de ses flancs.

" Hermione ! "

Les deux filles se séparèrent un moment en entendant l'appel, Hermione en fronçant les sourcils et Ginny en grognant que c'était Ron et qu'il pouvait aller au diable, avant de replonger vers sa copine.

« Hermione ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi ! » cria Ron à travers la porte .

Ginny grogna de mécontentement. Une fois de plus, son imbécile de frère les interrompait dans leur intimité .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? » demanda Hermione, les mains toujours glissées sous la chemise à moitié déboutonnée de Ginny et ses jambes encore entrelacées entre les siennes.

« Deux troisième années se sont battus avec des Serpentards ,et je sais pas combien de points leur enlever !» expliqua Ron.

« Je vais lui faire avaler son badge de préfet moi » murmura Ginny en embrassant le cou d'Hermione, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'avait pas l'air très enclin à faire son devoir de préfète.

« Mmh… enlèves leur 10 points chacun et renvoies les dans leur salles communes !»cria Hermione vers la porte « Ginny ! arrête ! » dit-elle à voix basse à Ginny qui n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'arrêter, et dont les mains baladeuses commençaient à faire trembler Hermione

« Quoi ? Je ne vais pas nous enlever des points alors que ce sont les serpentards qui ont commencé ! » répondit la voix grave de Ron depuis la salle commune.

« Par Merlin Ron tu es censé être impartial ! Attends-moi , j'arrive ! » dit Hermione en essayant de se dégager de Ginny, ce qui n'était pas chose facile vu que la rousse était littéralement emmêlée avec elle.

« Restes avec moi … » supplia celle-ci d'une voix lascive

« Je ne peux pas, je dois aller régler ça sinon Ron va débuter une guerre interne entre les maisons … » soupira Hermione « Je reviens tout de suite, promis».

Ginny fit une petite moue « Très bien, alors je t'attendrais ici … »

Hermione se rhabilla en hâte , ne prenant même pas le soin de remettre correctement sa chemise dans sa jupe et courut vers la porte.

« Nue sur ton lit » rajouta Ginny d'une voix malicieuse, faisant rougir Hermione et l'arrêta en plein mouvement, la main sur la porte, comme pétrifiée.

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai très envie d'y aller maintenant …» dit la brunette en se retournant vers le lit où Ginny prenait des poses plus que suggestives.

« Hermione ! » La voix grave de Ron leur vrilla les tympans à toutes les deux « Ils se lancent des chaises à la tête, je crois qu'il faut intervenir ! »

A la grande surprise de Ginny, Hermione grommela une liste d'insultes diverses et variées et après avoir déposé un rapide bisou sur les lèvres de sa petite amie, sortit en coup de vent , entrainant au passage Ron, qui attendait sagement derrière la porte, par la manche , ce qui manqua de le faire tomber dans les escaliers.

De mémoire de préfet, jamais on avait vu une telle bagarre se terminer aussi vite . Les aboiements de la préfète se firent entendre jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie et les fautifs furent tellement effrayés par la fureur d'Hermione qu'ils jurèrent sur ce qu'ils avaient de plus sacrés qu'ils ne recommenceraient plus jamais.

D'ailleurs, les quelque autres Gryffondors présents perdirent presque tous leur courage légendaire et filèrent dans leur dortoirs sur la pointe des pieds pour éviter le courroux de la sorcière certes la plus intelligente de son âge mais peut être aussi la plus dangereuse quand elle était irritée.

Une fois qu'Hermione cessa des gesticuler dans tous les sens en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre que l'entente cordiale entre maisons était la base du règlement de Poudlard et laissa filer les pauvres troisièmes années, chancelant encore sous le choc d'un savon digne de Molly Weasley et Minerva McGonagall réunies, il ne resta plus qu'elle, Harry et Ron dans la salle commune des lions qui n'avait certainement jamais été aussi calme.

« Et maintenant je vais me coucher, et je ne veux pas entendre un bruit ! Bonne nuit ! » leur hurla presque Hermione qui grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre de préfète si violemment que le coup de vent crée leur souleva les cheveux.

Après avoir laissé passer un petit silence de sureté, Harry poussa un petit sifflement.

« Wow » dit Ron « Je ne sais pas ce que Ginny lui a promis mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura plus de bagarre cette année »

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents « Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que Ginny a une influence encore plus mauvaise sur elle que nous. »

"Et bizarrement la seule influence positive qu'elle a sur Ginny c'est qu'elle la rend encore plus dangereuse au quidditch ! » conclut Ron.


	18. 13 Juillet 2002

**Un chapitre que je voulais garder pour plus tard, mais écrire un peu d'amour m'a fait du bien au vu des événements du moment. Restez forts !**

* * *

 **Unconditionally** **\- Katy Perry**

Pour la dixième fois en moins de trois minutes, Hermione redonna un violent coup de poignet en l'air, sans aucun de succès.

" Je vais finir par devoir utiliser ma baguette ..." gronda elle, presque hors d'haleine.

" Ah non ! Dans ce cas, je préfère laisser comme ça " ronchonna Harry.

" Arrête de bouger et regardes moi dans les yeux, ça sera bientôt fini !" ordonna sa meilleure amie, en replongeant dans son travail. " Satané épi qui ne veut pas rester en place ... "

Hermione donna un grand coup de peigne sur la mèche d'Harry, qui accepta enfin de s'aplatir correctement. " Ca y est !"

" Aie ! " protesta le brun, posant ses deux mains sur le haut de son crâne. " Je suis sûr que je suis chauve maintenant !"

" Arrête de te plaindre, tu es beau comme un sou neuf " sourit Hermione " Ron à ton tour ! "

Ron, qui avait bien compris que ce n'était pas le moment de protester, s'amena en trottinant. D'un coup de baguette Hermione le repeigna , ajusta sa cravate, reboutonna correctement sa chemise, enfonça celle-ci dans son pantalon et dépoussiéra ses épaules.

" Et voila " sourit elle, fière de son travail " Vous êtes tous les deux magnifiques !".

Ron remercia son amie d'un bisou sur la joue et alla se positionner devant le miroir à côté d'Harry, qui s'examinait sous toutes les coutures.

" Tu es sûr que c'était une bonne idée, le gilet sous le costume ?" demanda Harry d'une voix inquiète " Je me demande si ça fait pas un peu trop ..."

" Pour la centième fois Harry, tu es parfait comme ça ! Et on ne se marie pas en chemise comme tu voulais le faire, il faut un peu d'élégance quand même ! "

" Un peu stressé peut-être ? " moqua Ron en donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son meilleur ami.

" Moi ... non ! " s'exclama Harry, mais en croisant le regard questionneur d'Hermione dans la glace, il leva les yeux au ciel " Bon, d'accord ... Peut-être un peu "

" Sur une échelle de un à aller affronter Voldemort en duel , à combien t'es niveau stress ?" demanda Ron.

" Mmh ... avoir une heure de colle avec Ombrage ?"

" Quand même" siffla Ron d'un air connaisseur.

Hermione, qui regardait l'échange en souriant, s'approcha pour aller enlacer Harry. " Tout va bien aller, voyons ... Tu as quand même affronté bien pire !"

" Oui, mais ce n'est plus des Mangemorts, ou des Trolls, ou des araignées géantes, c'est Luna, Mione."

" Justement, c'est Luna, tu l'aimes et elle t'aime et tout va bien se passer. "

"Sauf si tu trébuches en allant à l'autel au bras de Maman ..." sourit Ron, qui se fit foudroyer du regard par Hermione sur le champ, et détourna la tête en sifflotant légèrement.

" Tu penses qu'elle est aussi stressée que moi maintenant ? " demanda Harry à Hermione.

" C'est une bonne idée ... je vais aller vérifier, tiens !" dit Hermione, en poussant Ron de devant le miroir pour s'y installer et refixer son chignon.

" Tu vas aller voir Luna dans sa tente ? "

" Et oui ! "

« Mais Harry n' a pas le droit de voir sa fiancée ! »

« Oui mais moi j'ai le droit d'aller embrasser la mienne ! »

Harry soupira que c'était pas juste, et Ron vint poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Hermione remonta une dernière fois sa robe, et après s'être trouvée assez belle pour aller voir Ginny, embrassa Ron et Harry, leur promis de revenir avant le début de la cérémonie et sortit de la tente.

En marchant vers la tente de la future mariée, Hermione croisa Neville, une énorme gerbe de fleurs blanches et jaunes dans chaque bras.

" Comment ça avance ? " lui demanda elle .

" Presque fini !" lui sourit le grand blond " Il ne me reste plus qu'à poser ceci sur les deux côtés de l'autel, et toutes les fleurs seront prêtes à temps. Comment va Harry ? "

" Plutôt nerveux ... Je pense que tu devrais aller jouer ton rôle de témoin et le réconforter un peu tant qu'il reste le temps ! "

Neville hocha de la tête, et alors qu'il repartait vers le couloir central, Hermione l'arrêta.

" Avant que j'y aille, tu as des nouvelles de Luna ?"

" Ta fiancée m'a empêché de rentrer dans la tente " rougit Neville " Apparemment, Luna n'était pas ... _présentable_ "

Hermione soupira et remercia l'autre Gryffondor avant de reprendre sa marche vers l'autre tente, qui se trouvait à l'autre côté du jardin.

Luna et Harry avait décider de se marier à mi-chemin entre le Terrier et la maison Lovegood, les deux maisons de leur enfance, et il avait fallut trouver un endroit plat entre toutes les collines de la région, puis y aménager un endroit assez grand pour accueillir la centaine d'amis proches et de famille qui avaient été invités.

On y avait posé une belle allée blanche qui menait à un grand autel en marbre, entourée de chaises et de fauteuils et de fleurs choisies expertement par Neville. Les frères Weasley avaient aussi monté une grande scène un peu plus loin et quelques tentes - dont deux accueillaient les futurs mariés avant la cérémonie - et disposé les dizaines de tables et le bar où aurait lieu la réception du soir. Au final, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville, les quatre témoins de l'heureux couple, à force de temps et d'effort, avaient réussi à préparer le mariage que désiraient _Lunarry_ , comme ils les surnommaient, une union simple et personnelle, seulement encadrée par des gens qui leur étaient proches et qui les aimaient.

« Luna je sais qu'il fait chaud et que tu ne veux pas tâcher ta robe, mais la cérémonie commence dans une demi-heure il serait peut être tant que tu l'enfiles » entendit Hermione à travers le pli de la tente, et elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille la voix rieuse de Ginny .

Décidant de surprendre à la fois sa fiancée et son amie, Hermione se glissa par l'ouverture sans prévenir et ce qu'elle y vu faillit dévoiler sa présence tant le spectacle était comique.

Ginny, magnifique dans sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur jaune clair, les cheveux relevés en un élégant chignon et soigneusement maquillée, était assise le dos tourné à Hermione, et regardait les bras croisés une Luna visiblement surexcitée, qui faisait lentement le tour de la tente les mains sur les yeux comme pour se calmer, le tout en sous-vêtements ( que Ginny avait du valider en tant que demoiselle d'honneur, tâche qu'Hermione avait refusé de faire sous le futile prétexte que " _Beuh Harry est mon frère, tu te vois choisir les sous-vêtements qui exciteraient le plus Ron ?_ " )

" Hermione !"

Luna interrompit sa ronde pour aller enlacer son amie, qui lui rendit tout de suite son étreinte.

"Comment va Harry ? " lui demanda elle sans même la relâcher.

Hermione sourit et rassura la blonde " Il va très bien, un peu stressé peut-être, mais très bien quand même !"

" Tant mieux" sourit Luna " Je vais aller enfiler ma robe, je pense".

Alors que la Serdaigle se dirigeait vers la grande penderie prévue à cet effet pour y décrocher sa belle robe blanche qui y pendait depuis sept heures du matin, Hermione se tourna vers Ginny, qui la regardait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

" Je ... Tu ..." bredouilla t'elle en pointant Hermione du doigt de haut en bas.

Hermione rit et franchit les quelques pas qui la séparait de sa fiancée.

" Tu es magnifique aussi mon cœur" sourit elle avant de se pencher vers Ginny pour l'embrasser.

Quand les deux se détachèrent enfin l'une de l'autre, il leur fallut aider Luna à enfiler et boutonner sa robe, ce qui aurait été une tâche plus facile si la principale concernée n'avait pas choisit une longue traîne de quinze mètres, puis Hermione du, au grand regret de Ginny qui se plaignait de ne pas avoir assez profité d'elle , retourner dans la tente d'Harry qu'elle trouva bien plus calme et détendu.

Après encore une bonne demi-heure d'attente, une visite en larmes de Molly dans la tente de sa future belle-fille puis celle d'Harry, un bras de fer entre Ron et Neville pour savoir qui marcherait à l'autel avec Hermione ( que Ron perdit et qui le força à devoir remonter l'allée au bras de sa soeur) et une grosse frayeur du côté des filles qui croyaient que Luna s'était enfuie du mariage alors qu'elle était simplement partie aux toilettes sans prévenir personne, la cérémonie commenca enfin.

Luna avait toujours voulu arriver à l'autel dans une carriole tirée par deux théstrals, mais la place entre sa tente et l'autel était trop petit pour le faire et elle s'était résolut à marcher tout simplement le long de l'allée pieds nus.

Après que Victoire, qui ne savait pas encore bien marcher mais qui avait tout de même le rôle primordial de distribuer des pétales de rose le long du chemin, ait fait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son travail aidée par Fleur, Harry fit son entrée au bras de Molly, qui avait séché ses larmes le temps d'atteindre l'autel mais qui recommença à pleurer sitôt assise , puis virent Neville et Hermione et enfin Ron et Ginny.

La musique résonna d'un coup - c'était la chanson moldue préférée de Luna _At Last_ \- et tous les invités se levèrent en chœur. Xenophilius amena sa fille à l'autel dans un magnifique costume trois pièces violet et argent, ce qui le faisait ressembler au chapelier fou, souffla Hermione à Ginny, qui n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait mais acquiesça quand même.

La cérémonie dura assez longtemps, le prêtre choisi par Harry étant aussi sorcier, et après avoir échangé leurs consentements moldus, Harry et Luna accomplirent toutes les traditions sorcières qui les uniraient à vie.

Finalement, quand Ron présenta enfin à la foule _Monsieur et Madame Potter_ , on ne sut qui fit le plus de bruit, entre les applaudissements gigantesques d'Hagrid, les pleurs de Molly ou les sifflements de George.

Quand leurs invités se furent un peu calmés, Luna et Harry redescendirent l'allée dans l'autre sens et invitèrent tout le monde, après les photos moldues comme sorcières, à les rejoindre pour profiter du buffet réalisé en grande partie par les elfes de Poudlard. Ginny en profita pour embrasser enfin Hermione comme elle le voulait, Molly pour se remaquiller correctement et Fleur et Bill pour faire cracher à Victoire tous les pétales qu'elle avait avalé.

" Enfin ! Mon cher fils et ma chère fille enfin mariés ! J'aurai tellement voulu que ta mère soit la pour vois ça ma chérie " pouvait on entendre Xenophilius clamer haut et fort à Harry et Luna, qui s'étaient retranchés près du bar pour pouvoir parlé tranquillement à leurs témoins.

Xenophilius gesticulait tellement qu'il finit par faire tomber au sol son grand haut de forme , qu'il avait acheté croyant faire plaisir à Harry

"Je me suis renseigné, mon cher fils" dit il à Harry en ramassant son chapeau " Apparemment les moldus portent ceci pendant les mariages, n'est-ce pas Mademoiselle Granger ? D'ailleurs ne devrais-je dire Madame Granger ? »

« Mademoiselle, Papa. » corrigea Luna « Hermione et Ginny ne se marient que dans trois mois et tu le sais puisque tu as reçu l'invitation.»

« C'est vrai ma chérie ! A propos mademoiselle Granger, mon ronflak a déchiré votre invitation je suis confus … »

« Je vais vous en procurer une autre, monsieur Lovegood, ne vous inquiétez pas » sourit Hermione.

" Voila enfin les mariés !" lança une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

George arriva en tirant Angelina par la main, et alla tout de suite embrasser Luna et Harry sur les deux joues.

" Contents que tout le stress soit fini, hein !" sourit le grand rouquin et Luna hocha de la tête joyeusement, sous le petit sourire amusé de son désormais mari.

" Alors que ça commence juste pour nous …" dit Hermione, alors que Ginny passa un bras autour de sa taille.

George finit de même avec sa femme et rit " C'est vrai que c'est la saison des mariages … il y a six mois le notre, dans une semaine celui de Seamus et Dean, et bientôt celui des filles … Ron, tu devrais en profiter, ils font surement des soldes ! "

Alors que Ron répliquait par un très mature " gnin gnin gnin ", Ginny glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione qu'après le repas et le dessert, il y avait autre chose qu'elle avait voulu manger toute la journée, et Hermione s'étouffa presque dans son champagne.

Harry en profita pour annoncer à tous leurs invités qu'ils allaient bientôt passer à table, et Luna rajouta qu'il valait mieux qu'ils s'assoient aux tables prévues à cet effet pour manger.

Le repas passa assez vite en soit à la table des mariés et témoins, Harry et Luna s'échangeant des regards amoureux pendants tout le repas, Ron et Neville buvant le plus de champagne qu'ils pouvaient et Hermione essayant de paraître normale malgré le pied que lui faisait Ginny sous la table.

Après le dessert et selon la tradition, les parents des mariés vinrent faire les discours de mariage.

Harry n'avait même pas eu à demander à Arthur pour que celui-ci prépare un long discours des mois auparavant, et ce fut d'une voix forte, mais empreinte d'émotion qu'il raconta à une salle visiblement émue la vie de l'homme qu'il considérait comme son septième fils, et loua les innombrables qualités de sa belle-fille.

Après avoir souhaité aux nouveaux époux une vie longue, heureuse et prospère, et surtout d'avoir autant d'enfants que lui, Arthur alla se rasseoir après avoir embrassé Harry et Luna et vint sur le devant de la scène un Xenophilius plus fou que jamais. Sa longue queue-de-pie violette trainant au sol et son haut de forme reflétant la lumière par rayons autour de lui, il commenca par tourner sur lui-même trois fois, une danse slave qui expliqua-t-il à un public subjugué apporterait fécondité sur le jeune couple. Il entama ensuite un long poème sur la vie et la mort, d'une voix sombre et caverneuse ce qui surprit tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate de rire en disant que les mauvais esprits s'étaient enfuis et qu'il pouvait commencer son discours. Il fit une magnifique déclaration d'amour envers sa fille, déclara que Harry était l'homme le plus droit et le plus honnête qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, et qu'il regrettait sincèrement de l'avoir livré aux Mangemorts, ce qui rajouta-t'il d'un ton guilleret, aurait sans doute gâché la fête. Enfin et sous les yeux médusés, ou morts de rire, de ses invités, il les invita à goûter à un pudding qu'il avait lui-même préparé en l'honneur de son gendre, une sorte mélasse dorée comme une brioche qui était censée lui porter bonheur.

Il y eu un petit silence gêné quand il se tut, puis Luna applaudit à tout rompre, suivit par Harry et bientôt rejoint par toute l'assemblée.

Une fois Xenophlius rassit (et calmé), Hermione se leva, souffla un bon coup et se tourna vers Ron, lui faisant un petit signe de la tête. Celui-ci souffla aussi comme pour évacuer tout stress et plaça un sort de _sonorus_ sur sa gorge, puis il fit de même vers le cou d'Hermione. Voyant que les témoins s'étaient levés et allaient commencer leur traditionnels discours, les invités se turent, aidés par de grands _chuts !_ de Molly qui tamponnait encore ses yeux d'un mouchoir blanc. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant puis se tournèrent vers le banc des mariés, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

« Cher Harry, Chère Luna » commenca Hermione d'une voix claire et joyeuse « Voila bientôt six mois que nous avons appris avec joie qu'Harry s'était enfin décidé à demander la main de notre chère Luna »

« Et c'est pas faute de l'avoir poussé ! » sourit Ron, faisant rougir Harry mais bien rire sa femme

« Nous avons accepté le lendemain avec un immense plaisir d'être vos témoins »

« En même temps si il y avait autant de chances qu'on ne le soit pas que celle que Maman n'interfère pas dans l'organisation, c'est à dire aucune » dit Ron, déclenchant l'hilarité de la salle, et un regard amusé, mais néanmoins furieux de Molly.

Ginny remarqua que son père avait commencé à rigoler comme un enfant mais son rire s'était étranglé dans un petit toussotement quand il avait croisé le regard de sa femme. La rousse pouffa et se retourna vers sa fiancée pour l'écouter poursuivre son discours « Nous nous sommes donc attelés à la tâche d'écrire le fameux discours des témoins »

« Enfin surtout Hermione, moi j'ai juste aidé à empêcher Ginny de la distraire …»

A nouveau les rires fusèrent dans la salle, accompagné par un petit sifflement de George.

Ron évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de sa petite sœur, où il n'aurait trouvé que des menaces de mort atroce, et poursuivit « On s'est ainsi demandé ce que devait contenir un beau discours de témoin, et on a trouvé ; des souvenirs, de l'émotion et de l'amour »

« Les souvenirs, on a pas eu à les chercher très loin » poursuivit Hermione « Il nous a fallut retourner à notre première année à poudlard, où tout a commencé »

« Pour moi, tout a commencé à King Cross, dans le Poudlard express très précisément. Si tous les wagons n'avait pas été vide ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais croisé le chemin de ce gamin de onze ans, les cheveux en broussailles, du scotch autour des lunettes et une chemise trois fois trop grande pour lui, et il ne serait pas devenu mon meilleur ami. Sans le savoir ce jour-là, j'ai me suis moi-même engagé dans toute une vie de combats, de pièges, de pertes, d'aventures et d'amitié. Une vie pas de tout repos, mais que je n'aurai changé pour rien au monde ! »

« Ma vie avec toi Harry, elle a commencé dans les toilettes des filles le soir d'Halloween … »

« Et non, ce n'est pas le début d'une mauvaise blague ! » rit Ron « Vous connaissez tous, parcequ'on vous l'a raconté des dizaines de fois cette histoire … Si Harry et Ron ne m'avait pas sauvé du troll ce jour-là, déjà je ne serai plus ici pour le raconter, mais surtout nous n'aurions jamais pu former ce que les journaux ont appelé le trio d'or. C'est étonnant, presque perturbant de se dire que ce jour-la, c'est Voldemort lui-même qui nous a rassemblé, et qui en a sens a créé le trio d'or. Et quel trio ! »

Des sourires se dessinèrent sur la plupart des visages présents.

« Trio de choc ! » rigola Ron « On ne nous a pas toujours considérés comme des héros, mais plutôt comme trois vauriens, deux copieurs et une génie, ou tout simplement trois Gryffondors qui n'avaient rien à faire la ! On a fait les quatre cents coups dans notre enfance, pour le bien du monde sorcier évidemment. Car oui Harry, tu as sauvé le monde sorcier, que tu le reconnaisses ou non. Tu as toujours refusé ton statut de héros national, de sauveur du peuple, bien trop modeste pour accepter tous les postes qui se sont ouverts à toi, tu n'as accepté tes médailles et tes honneurs parce que nous t'avions menacé de te laisser en pâture aux journalistes si tu les refusais. »

« C'est vrai que tu as eu de nombreux surnoms, l'élu, l'indésirable numéro un et même Roonil Wazib ! » poursuivit Hermione, qui regardait Harry droit dans les yeux et qui retenait visiblement une petite larme « L'histoire n'a retenu que la bataille de Poudlard Harry, mais nous savons mieux que quiquonque que tu es bien plus que le libérateur du règne sordide de Voldemort. Tu es le petit garcon de onze ans qui sauve d'un troll une petite fille qu'il avait fait pleurer, tu es l'enfant de quatorze ans qui reste sous l'eau pendant des heures pour libérer son meilleur ami et une fillette qu'il ne connait même pas, tu es l'adolescent de quinze ans révolté par un professeur qui nuit à ses amis, tu es le jeune homme à peine majeur prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour donner une chance à un monde meilleur dans la forêt interdite ce jour-là, tout cela parce qu'à tes yeux, nous avons autant d'importance que ta propre vie. Mais pour nous, au-delà du héros, tu es avant tout Harry. Tu es le petit garcon avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes la première fois que tu entres dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, tu es le plus jeune attrapeur de quidditch de ta génération et sans aucun doute le plus doué, tu es celui qui offre l'or qu'il a gagné aux bonnes œuvres"

Dans l'assemblée, Ron fit un discret à clin d'œil à George qui s'étouffa dans son champagne, et Hermione poursuivit sans y faire garde

"Tu es le garçon tout rougissant à l'idée d'inviter Luna à la réunion du Slug Club de Noël, tu es l'homme qu'elle aime et que nous aimons tous ici, non pas pour ce que tu représentes mais par ce que tu es vraiment. Tu es notre meilleur ami, mon frère, ma famille »

La voix d'Hermione commençait à chevroter et Ron passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'encourager à continuer. Le reste de la salle était tout aussi ému qu'elle, Fleur et Gabrielle se tamponnaient élégamment les yeux dans un mouchoir, Molly pleurait tellement que son maquillage avait coulé jusqu'à ses joues, Luna malgré son sourire paisible pleurait aussi mais en silence et serrait fort la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Le principal concerné regardait ses deux meilleurs amis sans un mot, son émotion clairement visible à travers ses yeux humides et son autre main crispée sur sa veste de smoking.

Ron reprit le relais « Le jour où tu nous as appris que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Luna, je dois dire que nous avons été assez surpris. Nous avions appris à apprécier Luna l'année d'avant, depuis l'Armée de Dumbledore où elle s'était battue vaillamment à nos côtés, mais nous pensions que tu finirais avec une joueuse de Quidditch ou une auror, capable de te faire revivre les folles sensations de ta jeunesse ! Luna nous paraissait beaucoup trop posée et calme pour toi, et il faut dire que le fait qu'elle ne cesse de trouver des bestioles farfelues dans nos cheveux ne nous a pas aidé. Eh bien je crois que nous ne nous sommes jamais autant trompés de notre vie. Luna et toi êtes aussi fait l'un pour l'autre que Ginny l'est pour Hermione ou ton père l'était pour ta mère, et ce pour la même simple raison : vous vous complétez parfaitement. Elle a apporté de la joie et de la lumière là où tu ne trouvais que de l'obscurité, tu lui as apporté réconfort et protection quand elle était isolée. Vous vous apportez mutuellement une telle chaleur et une telle joie de vivre que passer ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure avec vous deux suffit à remonter le moral des plus dépressifs, et je sais de quoi je parle ! Harry pardonnes moi d'avouer ca en public, mais j'ai su que Luna était celle qu'il te fallait le jour de notre dernier match de quidditch en sixième année. Les filles sont venues nous souhaiter bonne chance dans les vestiaires et elle t'a glissé un baiser sur la joue, manquant d'ailleurs de t'éborgner avec la crinière du lion au passage. A ce moment, le ciel aurait pu s'effondrer sur toi ou la terre s'ouvrir sous tes pieds, plus rien ne pouvait t'atteindre. Je dois te dire Luna, qu'en quinze ans d'amitié et presque de cohabitation quotidienne je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel air d'illuminé ou un sourire plus grand, et nous te devons la victoire ce jour-là ! »

La foule sourit et il eut même quelques applaudissements.

Hermione, qui avait repris son souffle et ses esprits, centra son regard sur le visage éclairé de la blonde et continua « Ma chère Luna, je dois dire que les débuts n'ont pas été faciles … comme Ron l'a dit, te voir à quatre pattes sous notre table ou debout sur une échelle en train de rechercher je ne sais quel nargole nous a souvent intrigué sur ta sanité. Oh combien je regrette aujourd'hui d'avoir un jour douté de toi, toi qui est sans doute la personne la plus terre à terre que je connaisse. J'avais tort … »

« Une fois n'est pas coutume » glissa Ron, ce qui fit rire Ginny presqu'aux éclats.

Hermione repris d'une voix étranglée « Aujourd'hui je comprends tout. Tu crois en quelque chose d'invisible à nos yeux, mais qui existe vraiment, qui a un cœur qui bat sans que nous parvenions à mettre la main dessus. Tu vois ce que nous sommes trop bornés et aveugles pour admettre, parce que cela ne convient pas à nos règles trop rigides. Tu ne vois pas que les créatures, mais tout ce qui est invisible et que nous ne discernons pas, et parmi ce flot de choses impalpables et invisibles, tu sais reconnaître le plus beau des sentiments, l'amour. L'amour, tu le connais et le côtoies comme un ami d'enfance, tu sais le débusquer dans les cœurs les plus arides et le reconnaître dans des cas qui semblent perdus. L'amour, tu sais le montrer à ceux qui aiment sans oser se l'avouer, tu leur apprends à l'apprivoiser et à le cultiver et tu le sèmes au monde comme on sème la bonne graine. Et pour toi, l'amour avait des yeux verts et des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs en bataille et un cœur à tes pieds. L'amour, ma chère petite sœur, a frappé à ta porte l'année de tes quinze ans, et il ne te quittera plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. Aussi vrai que les nargoles existent, que les Cornes d'Eruptif explosent quand on les touche et que les sombrals sont les plus beaux chevaux du globe, l'amour entre vous, Harry et Luna, est si puissant et si fort qu'il en devient visible, palpable et contagieux. »

Molly laissa échapper un petit sanglot et la main de Ron se resserra autour de l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci tourna rapidement la tête vers sa droite, pour s'assurer que Ginny avait bien compris le message qui lui était adressé. Sa fiancée la regardait, une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue, avec tant de fierté et d'amour dans les yeux qu'Hermione eut du mal à tourner la tête vers les jeunes mariés, plus émus que jamais.

Ron aussi avait un sanglot dans la voix quand il conclut « Harry et Luna, les voilà les souvenirs, l'émotion et l'amour que nous vous avions promis. Nous n'avons rien eu à inventer ou à exagérer, juste contempler et rapporter ce que nous savons depuis bien longtemps. Harry, tu as fait partie de la famille au moment tu as demandé ton chemin sur la voie 9 ¾ à cette horde de rouquins qui couraient dans tous les sens, et tu resteras à vie notre Chef de L'Armée de Dumbledore, notre capitaine de Gryffondor, notre meilleur ami et notre frère. Luna, je n'irais pas dire que tu es ma petite sœur par respect pour mon frère Harry, ce qui rendrait votre mariage un peu … bizarre, mais je n'ai pas besoin de dire les mots pour que tu saches, que je –que nous-le pensons. Je suis si fier de pouvoir enfin compter dans la famille une Serdaigle belle, intelligente, drôle et surtout loyale et courageuse, que j'aime de tout mon cœur. C'est pour cela que je suis si fier et si heureux pour vous aujourd'hui, de voir votre amour resplendir et nous illuminer, nous transporter et nous ravir. »

Il se tourna vers la brunette et ses côtés et lui sourit.

Ensemble, ils conclurent d'une voix forte « Nous vous souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde. Pour Harry et Luna ! ».

Tous les invités se levèrent et portèrent leurs coupes en l'air « A Harry et Luna ! ».

Bill lança une série d'applaudissement dans la salle, qui durèrent assez longtemps pendant que Ron rougissait de plus en plus et qu'Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher sous la table.

Aussitôt le discours fini et les applaudissements un peu réduits de volume, Luna se précipita dans les bras d'Hermione, et Harry alla aussi enlacer Ron, sans aucune gêne d'aucun des deux. Les deux filles se serraient de toutes leur forces entre leurs bras, ne faisant même plus attention à froisser la belle robe de Luna ou défaire les cheveux lissés d'Hermione, sanglotant presque comme si elles n'étaient pas à un mariage mais à un enterrement.

« Merci Hermione … » souffla Luna.

Hermione rit et serra la blonde encore plus fort « Merci à toi Luna. Sans toi, je n'aurai peut-être jamais tout avoué à Ginny … je te dois beaucoup de mon bonheur tu sais » Luna sourit et sans répondre alla embrasser Ron, qui avait lâché Harry et se faisait féliciter de toute part.

Le pauvre homme avait tellement de succès et de mains à serrer que personne ne souligna qu'il n'avait fait que lire le discours préparé par Hermione. Celle-ci chercha des yeux la seule tête rousse qui l'intéressait vraiment mais ne vit pas Ginny, qui avait disparu Merlin savait où. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna tout sourire, prête à embrasser sa fiancée.

Ce n'était pas Ginny mais Harry, qui avait enlevé sa veste de smoking à cause de la chaleur mais était toujours aussi élégant dans sa veste sans manche de costume.

Harry regarda un instant Hermione, les deux souriant paisiblement et n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que l'autre pensait. Puis il l'enlaça tendrement et murmura à son oreille « Merci, merci grande sœur » Hermione sourit encore plus et répondit du même ton « N'importe quoi pour mon petit frère ».

Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé dans son élan par un câlin monstrueux de Molly, en pleurs, qui après avoir broyé les côtes d'Harry s'attaqua à celle d'Hermione. « C'était _sniff_ magnifique, ma chérie ! » pleurnicha-t'elle, Arthur, qui la suivait d'un air inquiet, embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues et la félicita aussi.

Suivant son père, George suivit dans les félicitations chaleureuses, n'hésitant pas à dire au passage qu'il savait parfaitement que Ron n'avait rien fait du tout et qu'il avait reconnu le style délicat de la brunette.

Tout le monde voulut approcher les mariés et leurs témoins pour les féliciter tous les quatre, et ils passèrent ainsi un bon bout de temps à serrer des mains, embrasser des inconnus et se laisser caresser les cheveux, taper sur l'épaule ou prendre dans les bras.

Enfin, la foule se dispersa, permettant à Harry de prendre Luna par la main et de l'entraîner au centre de la pièce.

La lumière baissa d'un coup et une douce musique se fit entendre. Au moment où tout le monde croyait que les mariés allaient entamer leur première dance, Xenophilius s'approcha du jeune couple. Harry, toujours souriant, glissa la main de Luna dans celle de son père et se recula de quelque pas, les laissant ouvrir le bal. Une musique de valse se fit entendre, et Xenophilius souleva presque Luna du sol en la faisant tourner sur elle-même, soulevant sa propre cape d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres du sol. Alors que Luna riait gaiement et continuait de danser n'importe comment, mais toujours avec une certaine grâce qui n'appartenait qu'à elle, Hermione se concentra sur la musique

 _J'ai déjà entendu ça … le premier jour de l'an … le Beau Danube Bleu !_

Un sourire mélancolique se forma au coin de ses lèvres. Oui, elle l'avait déjà entendu cette valse, et plus d'une fois. Ses parents écoutaient presque tous les ans le concert de l'opéra de Vienne à la radio moldue, et penser à eux lui causa un petit pincement au cœur, douloureux mais éphémère. Hermione avait fait le deuil de ses parents, même si penser à eux et aux circonstances de leur mort restait très dur pour elle, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient l'observer de là où ils étaient et qu'ils étaient heureux de son bonheur.

Un chuchotement à son oreille vint la tirer de son rêve éveillé, alors que deux mains se glissèrent sur ses hanches. « Vous parlez admirablement bien de l'amour, Mademoiselle Granger… »

Hermione sourit et répondit sans se retourner « Oh c'est parce que j'ai un excellent modèle … Madame Granger »

« Tatata pour l'instant je suis encore une Mademoiselle, laisse-moi ma liberté de célibataire ! » rit Ginny.

Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur le bras et tourna le cou pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Encore trois mois à attendre mon cœur… » souffla Ginny. « Regarde les, ils ont l'air si heureux »

Sur la piste de danse, Xenophilius avait laissé la place à Harry, et les deux jeunes mariés dansaient en rythme, les yeux dans les yeux.

Hermione pouvait distinguer les lèvres de la blonde bouger et comprit que Luna comptait discrètement les pas de la valse à Harry, et ce geste si simple, mais rempli de tendresse la fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils avaient l'air si heureux oui, et ils le méritaient tellement, tous les deux.

« Et dire que ta mère pensait qu'Harry se marierait avec toi … »

Ginny fit une grimace de dégoût qui faillit faire rire Hermione à voix haute et poursuivit à voix basse « Ça n'aurait jamais pu marcher avec Harry, tu le sais bien. Tu es la seule à avoir su me dompter » dit-elle en se penchant pour embrasser l'épaule de sa fiancée « Luna le comprend à cause de sa propre mère, elle lui offre de l'évasion par rapport à tout ce que lui a enduré, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est faite pour lui. Il la ramène sur terre, elle l'envole vers le ciel »

« Wow, tu aurais presque pu écrire le discours à ma place au lieu de te battre avec Ron pour savoir qui serait le meilleur témoin ! »

Ginny grimaça à nouveau « Il l'avait mérité cet imbécile. Et puis regarde, aujourd'hui il a eu toutes les félicitations alors que c'est toi qui a tout fait ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien et continua à regarder le couple qui dansait.

La valse s'était arrêtée et une autre musique avait repris, plutôt une sorte de slow, mais Harry et Luna valsaient encore, bercés par le « 1 … 2 … 3… » qu'elle lui fredonnait à l'oreille. Le survivant et sa femme semblaient être sur un petit nuage, totalement à part du reste du monde. Ils ne sortirent de leur torpeur qu'en se cognant presque dans une table, vers laquelle ils avaient dévié en valsant un peu trop fort. Harry quitta les yeux de sa femme, et regarda autour de lui, les yeux encore pétillants de joie. D'un coup de tête, il invita les invités à les rejoindre sur la piste et continua à danser avec Luna, un peu plus calmement dû au manque de place.

« M'accorderais-tu cette danse, Mademoiselle Granger ? » demanda Ginny, redressant son emprise sur les hanches de sa fiancée

« Eh bien … » commenca Hermione

« Hermione ! » l'interrompit fortement Molly derrière eux. La matriarche saisit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne « Il faut absolument que je te présente à Jeremias Clearil, il vient d'être nommé chez les Aurors, c'est un collègue d'Harry ! »

Et sans autre explication, elle arracha Hermione loin de Ginny, ce qui poussa la rousse à jurer comme la peste.

Les danses s'enchaînèrent et comme Hermione ne revenait toujours pas, Ginny accepta de danser avec Neville, puis avec Bill et enfin Joey, un autre collègue auror d'Harry.

Elle allait partir à la recherche d'Hermione quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

C'était Harry.

« Une danse avec moi ou tu préfères tirer ta fiancée des griffes du ministère ? »

Ginny leva un sourcil en l'air « Les griffes du ministère ? ».

Harry tendit son menton vers le bar. Hermione y était en pleine discussion avec Kingsley, Percy, Arthur et un dénommé Arnold Fisher, qui elle l'avait appris de Bill, s'occupait de la liaison avec les gobelins entre le ministère et Gringotts. Elle poussa un petit soupir et se retourna vers Harry en souriant à moitié

« Et ta femme ? »

« Elle danse avec Ron, regarde »

Et le coup d'œil en valait le coup, Ron et Luna formant l'un des couples les plus étranges et les plus drôles que l'on puisse voir. Luna se déhanchait sur la piste, entraînant Ron qui ne savait pas où se mettre ni quoi faire. On aurait dit que c'était Luna l'homme qui menait la danse et non Ron, totalement soumis aux mouvements de la blonde.

Ginny rit et entraîna Harry vers la piste de danse, au moment où, au grand réconfort de Ron, une musique bien plus douce se fit entendre. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, qui les posa un peu plus maladroitement sur ses côtés et l'entraîna doucement.

Danser avec Harry, c'était comme danser avec un frère, et Ginny se dit avec un petit soulagement que son coup de foudre d'enfance s'était envolé depuis bien longtemps.

Elle leva la tête vers le brun qui faisait un effort visible pour ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds et lui sourit « Félicitations Harry, je crois que tu es ce qu'on appelle un homme comblé »

Harry rosit légèrement et sourit .

« Dans tous les sens du terme visiblement » rajouta Ginny et Harry cette fois ci rougit violemment

« Ginny ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda t'elle d'une petite voix innocente, Harry secoua la tête et dit d'un air rêveur « Mais c'est vrai que la cérémonie et le repas étaient parfaits … Je crois que ça a beaucoup plu à Luna, surtout le discours d'Hermione »

« Oui elle s'est vraiment surpassée … et toi ça t'a plu ? »

Harry sourit « Je pense qu'elle n'aurait rien eu à changer ou à rajouter. Tu as vraiment de la chance, tu sais »

« Parles pour toi monsieur Lovegood ! Tu as la femme que tu voulais depuis longtemps, non ? »

« Oui, et bientôt ce sera ton tour … et ça sera à moi de ricaner quand tu seras en train de pleurer une heure avant le mariage que tu es trop jeune et que tu as trop peur de t'engager ! »

Ginny lança sa main vers Harry, qui l'évita facilement mais faillit rentrer dans Bill et Fleur qui dansaient à côté d'eux

« Du calme, les deux ! » rigola Bill « Voilà pourquoi on aurait jamais pu vous marier, des vrais gamins ensemble ! »

Ginny tira la langue vers son frère aîné et entraîna Harry avant qu'il ait pu répondre

« C'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui avec nous notre mariage ? »

« Comment ca ? »

« D'abord Hermione, puis Bill … tout le monde me dit qu'on aurait jamais pu finir ensemble ! »

« A cause de ton caractère volcanique ? »

« Je te signale que je n'explose que si on me pousse à bout, et tu peux parler avec ton complexe d'héros national ! »

« Et toi, la star de quidditch, ' _la Tornade Rousse d'Holyhead_ !' »

« T'es gonflé ! Et ta médaille de Merlin premier ordre ? »

« Et ton titre de meilleure joueuse du championnat ? »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'on aurait pas pu se marier ensemble à cause de notre célébrité ? »

« Si c'est le cas t'es mal barrée parce que tu vas épouser la plus brillante sorcière du pays … non je pense surtout que ca n'a jamais marché entre nous parce que l'on se ressemble trop, et qu'on avait besoin de personnes différentes en caractères, mais capables de nous comprendre pour nous aimer »

« Et le fait que je sois légèrement folle amoureuse de ta sœur a peut être joué dans la balance ? »

« Et le fait que je sois le meilleur ami de ton frère aussi, non ? »

Ginny et Harry se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire, s'attirant des regards étonnés des danseurs autour d'eux.

Une fois son souffle repris, Harry posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de la joueuse « Aller viens, je t'offre un Firewiskey ! »

Et ils allèrent se servir au buffet. Alors que Ginny jurait tout bas parcequ'elle avait renversé son shot sur la nappe, et qu'elle essayait de faire disparaître la tache naissante avec un sort que Molly lui avait appris autrefois, le regard d'Harry se perdit dans la foule à la recherche de sa femme.

Il la trouva assise à une table, entre Hannah Abbott et Susan Bones, en train de rire à gorge déployée.

« Harry? »

Il se retourna et attrapa le verre que lui tendait Ginny, avait de retourner à ses contemplations silencieuses. Ginny avait suivi son regard et souriait « Elle est belle hein ? »

Harry ne détourna pas les yeux et soupira « Elle est magnifique »

« Vas l'inviter à danser, gros nigaud ! Après tout tu as le droit, c'est ta femme »

Harry bu son verre d'un trait et le reposa sur la table dans un bruit sec, puis il remit correctement son nœud de cravate et essaya tant bien que mal de recoiffer ses cheveux en bataille.

Puis il se tourna vers son amie qui avait encore un sourire tordu aux lèvres « Comment je suis ? »

Ginny rit « Tu es parfait, vas-y ! »

Le survivant leva un pouce en l'air et se dirigea vers la table de sa femme.

Ginny le vit de loin s'accroupir à sa hauteur, lui prendre sa main et y déposer un baiser, puis entraîner une Luna souriante vers le centre de la piste. Tout de suite et comme par enchantement, un slow langoureux débuta.

« Je crois que tu m'avais promis une danse »

Ginny sursauta et faillit tomber de son siège.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui sourit « Oui, une heure avant que tu te fasses kidnapper par le ministère tout entier »

Hermione rit et attrapant la main de sa fiancée l'attira vers la piste.

Elle posa d'autorité ses mains sur ses hanches et Ginny glissa les siennes autour de son cou. Elles se laissèrent glisser un instant au rythme de la musique et Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa fiancée en soupirant contentement.

" Je t'aime Hermione" soupira elle, les yeux fermés contre l'épaule d'Hermione " J'ai hâte qu'on se marie tu sais. Qu'on commence notre vie ensemble, vraiment. Qu'on soit comme ces vieux couples mariés depuis dix ans, qui sont capables de finir les phrases de l'autre, qui connaissent l'autre par cœur ou qui s'engueulent à propos de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Qu'on soit juste heureuses, toi et moi. "

Ginny ne dit rien de plus pendant un instant, et finit par relever la tête " Mon cœur ? ".

Hermione la regardait avec des yeux énormes, et avant que Ginny ait pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, la brune se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Quand elles se séparèrent et qu'Hermione se pencha pour la serrer contre elle le plus possible, Ginny était aux anges jusqu'au moment où elle remarqua la bouche grande ouverte et le regard hasard d'un grand brun qu'elle ne connaissait pas un peu plus lâcher Hermione pour autant, elle fusilla avec application l'homme jusqu'à ce que , gêné, il s'éloigne vers le bar.

Débarrassée du pervers, Ginny embrassa doucement la tempe d'Hermione qui lui était accessible.

" Ca va Mione ? "

Hermione se redressa et regarda Ginny de ses yeux brillants.

" J'ai tellement hâte aussi mon amour. Tellement hâte. "


	19. 9 Novembre 1996

**I Got The Power - Snap!**

Tout était noir autour d'elle. Un noir absolu, profond, infini. Et ce mal de crâne incessant … Où était –elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Et puis pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun bruit, aucun mouvement autour d'elle ? Elle essaya de se lever, mais une force mystérieuse la clouait au sol.

 _Merde c'est pas possible !_

A force de se secouer dans tous les sens, Ginny arriva enfin à bouger la tê entendit un bruit étouffé au loin, comme un appel. Enfin, elle arriva à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre. Tout de suite, une lumière vive l'aveugla et elle du refermer les yeux dans une grimace.

« Enfin réveillée ! T'en aura mis du temps sœurette ! » lança une voix familière au loin.

« Ron ? »

Réouvrant les yeux malgré la douleur, Ginny se tourna vers la source de bruit. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois et s'être assurée qu'elle ne voyait plus flou, elle aperçut le visage de son grand frère en train de sourire comme un benêt.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Mmh … j'ai mal au crâne … »

« Tu m'étonnes … ca fait deux jours que tu dors, tu sais »

« Deux jours ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix embuée de sommeil.

Puis d'un coup, Ginny s'assit sur son lit, les yeux exorbités, arrachant à moitié son drap et faisant sursauter son frère sur sa chaise. « DEUX JOURS ! »

« Ben oui, deux jours, calme-toi Gin ! »

« Hermione ! Et mes cours ! »

Ron retint un ricanement. Sa sœur ressemblait à un gnome que l'on venait de capturer et qui essayait désespéramment d'échapper à son sort.

« Ginny, t'as eu un accident de Quidditch … Tu vas rester à l'infirmerie pendant une bonne semaine, au moins »

« On est à l'infirmerie ? »

Ron cette fois ci ne put retenir un éclat de rire devant les yeux de poisson rouge sortit de l'eau de sa sœur. Ginny le regardait sans comprendre.

« Bon, assis toi, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, Ron raconta à Ginny le détail du match et de l'accident et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la mémoire revenait à Ginny.

* * *

 _"Bonjour à tous. C'est moi qui commente le match aujourd'hui parce qu'apparemment personne n'a voulu me remplacer, et pourtant le professeur Mc Gonagall a mit une annonce et ..."_

 _Luna n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà la professeure de métamorphose lui avait enlevé le micro des mains et avait annoncé le match, le grand classique Gryffondor contre Serpentard._

 _Depuis son balai, à côtés de ses trois grands cerceaux qu'il passerait l'heure prochaine à garder, Ron souffla dans ses gants pour se réchauffer. Le match s'annonçait difficile, et une fois de plus la panique l'envahissait déjà._

 _" Le score est d " résonna la voix de Luna dans le stade, sous les rires du public._

 _Ron sourit, il n'y avait vraiment que l'étrange blonde pour commenter le score d'un match qui n'avait pas encore commencé. Selon Harry, qui l'avait appris de Luna elle-même, Mc Gonagall avait passé vingt bonnes minutes à briefer Luna sur les commentaires qu'elle devrait faire et insister sur le fait que , contrairement au dernier match commenté par la Serdaigle, il fallait qu'elle commente régulièrement le score. Résultat des course, Luna avait déjà signalé trois fois le score nul avant le début du match._

 _" Bon match les gars !" cria Harry en voletant autour de ses joueurs " Et surtout n'oubliez pas : aucun cadeau !"_

 _Chaque joueur alla se positionner à sa place sur le terrain, et Ginny se retourna vers Ron et leva un pouce en l'air vers lui, ce à quoi son grand frère répondu d'un demi-sourire angoissé. Madame Bibine appela d'un coup de main les deux capitaines et les força à se serrer la main, ce qu'Harry et Urquhart effectuèrent de mauvaise grâce et en essayant de se broyer les doigts le plus possible._

 _Puis, dans un grand coup de sifflet, les souaffles, cognard et le vif d'or furent relâchés dans les airs, et le match démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Demelza s'empara en premier du souaffle mais avant qu'elle puisse le passer à Katie à ses côtés, Vaisey, le poursuiveur Serpentard, lui avait lancé une violente bourrade dans les épaules et le lui avait arraché des mains. Des sifflets grondèrent dans la tribune de Gryffondor, tandis que des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la tribune Serpentard._

 _" Madame Bibine a apparemment démarré le match." dit soudain Luna, comme si elle venait de se réveille " Oh c'est Ginny qui a réceptionné le souaffle ! Ginny joue toujours aussi bien au quidditch mais je me demande comment elle fait pour rester aussi longtemps assise sur un balai sans avoir mal au dos, ou plus bas. Oh attention ! Katie Bell a failli se faire renverser par un cognard ! A propos, vous avez déjà remarqué que si l'on modifie une lettre à cognard, ça fait … "_

 _« 10 points pour Gryffondor ! » commenta le professeur Mac Gonagall en arrachant le micro à Luna alors que Ginny venait de lancer le souaffle à une vitesse vertigineuse vers les cerceaux. Le gardien n'avait rien pu faire et Ginny reprit sa position au centre du terrain sous les applaudissements de la tribune rouge et or._

 _Luna reprit ensuite son micro « J'allais dire couard. Zabini a le souaffle pour Serpentard et s'approche des buts mais Ronald les garde avec attention. Oh ! Il a bloqué la balle ! Je me demande comment il fait pour surveiller les trois buts en même temps … pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne joue pas au quidditch avec trois gardiens ? Ou juste un grand but ? »_

 _« Vous allez commenter le match oui ? » s'énerva la professeure de métamorphose._

 _Dans les gradins, Hermione souriait. Ron venait de faire un magnifique arrêt, et Ginny ne lui avait jamais paru aussi survoltée qu'aujourd'hui, le match promette d'être superbe. A côté d'elle, Neville, dont le visage avait été peint en rouge comme si il était tombé dans le pot de peinture, et Seamus, lui aussi peinturluré en rouge, étaient debout, criant si fort qu'ils auraient presque pu lui crever les tympans. Mais Hermione n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement lointain interrompu de temps en temps par les commentaires de Luna, et son attention était si focalisée sur Ginny que le stade entier semblait s'être évanoui sous ses pieds._

 _« Draco Malfoy , qui rappelons-le n'a pas seulement eu son poste d'attrapeur dans l'équipe du fait que son père ait payé des balais a tous les joueurs mais aussi grâce à un talent certain, vient d'éviter un cognard avec une certaine élégance . Il se recoiffe à présent » ._

 _Seamus et Dean, apparemment survoltés par la vision de Malfoy effrayé par un cognard, hurlèrent de toutes leur forces « **Who is our Queen ?** » _

_Et toute la tribune de Gryffondor, accompagné joyeusement par celle de Poufsouffle et même de certains Serdaigles, se mit à chanter d'une seule et même voix :_

 _« **Malfoy is our Queen. The most precious lady of Slytherin! Malfoy where is your crown? Didn't Daddy buy you one? Malfoy will never catch the Snitch. Better directly leave the pitch!** » Les serpentards dans les tribunes en face tentèrent bien de contrer l'insulte en chantant à leur tour « **Weasley is our King** » mais leur chant fut enseveli sous l'ode à Malfoy. « **Malfoy is Our Queen, Malfoy is our Queen ! Slytherin will not gain the cup this year. 'Cause Queen Malfoy is playing Seeker !** » _

_Sur le terrain, Draco poussa un énorme juron et ordonna a ses coéquipiers de rattraper le retard perdu. Gryffondor menait à présent 20 à 0 grâce à un nouveau but, cette fois de Katie._

 _« Oh et je vois Harry qui me sourit. Je me demande ce que fait Harry quand le vif d'or n'est pas visible… peut être qu'il regarde juste le match comme nous. En tous cas il n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer, tant mieux.»_

 _Harry rougit et s'arrêta tout de suite de glander pour rechercher activement le vif._

 _Le chant contre Malfoy avait motivé les Serpentards à reprendre du poil de la bête, et Crabbe parvint à envoyer un cognard droit sur Demelza. La poursuiveuse, déséquilibrée, relâcha le souaffle qui tomba dans les mains de Vaisey . Celui-ci évita habilement un cognard lancé vers lui par le nouveau batteur des lions, Jimmy Peakes, et passa la balle de cuir à son coéquipier, qui le repassa au troisième poursuiveur des tuniques vertes._

 _Harry cria aussitôt à ses joueurs d'organiser une défense, et les deux poursuiveurs restants, soutenus par les deux batteurs, foncèrent vers les trois Serpentards, qui zigzaguaient vers les buts en se passant le souaffle. Malgré la distance, on pouvait lire sur le visage de Ron une appréhension énorme et ses mains se resserrèrent sur le manche de son vieux balai jusqu'à en faire ressortir blanches les jointures de ses doigts._

 _Le cœur d'Hermione lui se resserra quand elle vit Ginny se jeter la tête la première sur Urquhart, le poursuiveur vert qui tenait le souaffle, et elle faillit tomber de son siège quand le capitaine des Serpentards repoussa la rouquine au loin d'un coup de pied non réglementaire dans les côtes. Dean hurla au scandale et Seamus à la faute, mais madame Bibine n'avait rien vu et les Serpentards continuèrent leur avancée dans le terrain adverse, ne perdant au passage que Zabini, qu'un cognard dans l'épaule avait arraché à son balai._

 _Urquhart n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres à peine des en-buts de Ron, qui avait l'air plutôt mal en point, et il leva en l'air le poing qui serrait fortement le souaffle quand … « Stop ! Regardez tous ! » put-on entendre au micro. Certains joueurs s'arrêtèrent même de voler et Urquhart interrompit son mouvement. « La haut ! » Alors que Malfoy levait son nez en l'air, Ginny, qui était revenue d'une manière plutôt serpentarde , en profita pour arracher le souaffle des bras de Urquhart et, enchainant les passes rapides avec Katie , fonça à pleine vitesse vers les buts adverses. « Un nuage en forme de Ronflak Cornu ! » s'exclama Luna au micro._

 _Tout le monde soupira , et les Serpentards réalisèrent avec effroi que la diversion de Luna avait permis à la poursuiveuse phare des rouge aux ors de n'être plus qu'a une dizaine de mètres de leurs buts. Un batteur de Serpentard tenta bien de la freiner mais la tornade rousse était lancée à pleine vitesse et pas même une troupe de géants n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Levant le bras en l'air en protection, celui-ci atterrit en plein sur le nez du pauvre batteur vert et argent qui alla s'écraser quelque mètres plus loin, Ginny lança le souaffle en l'air et frappa dedans avec l'extrémité de son balai , l'envoyant à travers le plus grand cerceau ._

 _« Grâce à Ginny, Gryffondor a maintenant 30 points d'avance ! » dit Luna d'une voix plutôt enjouée pour un commentateur qui se voulait neutre._

 _Les applaudissements des lions furent couverts par les sifflets des serpents, et Draco tenta d'aller faire annuler son but et de négocier un pénalty pour son équipe, argumentant que le commentaire de Luna avait déstabilisé son poursuiveur qui aurait forcément marqué autrement. Les tribunes commencèrent à s'échauffer, et pour calmer tout le monde Madame Bibine déclara que les Serpentards se verraient accorder un pénalty mais que le but de Ginny serait validé. Ron ne put arrêter le souaffle lancé à pleine vitesse par Zabini et les Serpentards, revigorés d'avoir enfin ouvert le score, firent reprendre le match de plus belle._

 _Le temps du pénalty, Harry avait soufflé une instruction à l'oreille de Ginny, qui avait fait passer le message à ses coéquipiers, et Hermione sentit une attaque spéciale se monter._

 _Demelza avait récupéré le souaffle, et sans prévenir le lâcha vers le sol. Hermione crût un instant qu'elle le laisserait rebondir au sol pour le reprendre tout de suite après, comme elle avait vu sa petite amie faire des centaines de fois à l'entraînement mais Vaisey qui suivait le récupéra. Aussitôt rejoint par ses deux autres poursuiveurs, les trois Serpentards se dirigèrent vers Ron, sans qu'aucun Gryffondor ne se manifeste pour les intercepter._

 _La voie leur paraissait libre, et Zabini eut la prétention de ne pas vérifier ses arrières et de se permettre un looping avant sans doute de marquer facilement. Mal lui en pris puisqu'au moment où il remontait, la tête à l'endroit, son nez alla dire bonjour à un cognard lancé par Ritchie Coote et il alla s'écraser au sol._

 _Sous l'ordre de leur capitaine, les Gryffondors étaient en effet aller se positionner au ras du sol, sous leur propre en-but, s'arrangeant pour la possession revienne à leurs adversaires et remontant faire une attaque surprise lorsque ceux-ci s'approcheraient un peu trop. Cette formation, que Ron avait rebaptisée « la technique du crabe » pendant leur entraînement, leur avait permis d'éliminer le poursuiveur le plus coriace et Ginny vola avec aisance jusqu'aux cerceaux opposés pour marquer un but qui creuserait encore l'avantage._

 _Dans les tribunes de Gryffondor, la voix amplifiée par un sonorus de Neville retentit bientôt dans les airs, si fort qu'elle couvrit même les commentaires de Luna sur les uniformes boueux de Quidditch et comment faire partit les taches avec des plantes. Neville était debout sur les gradins, tourné vers ses amis et, agissant comme un véritable chauffeur de stade, entonna le chant des rouge et or à la gloire de Ginny , qu'ils avaient écris au cours d'une troisième mi-temps de la dernière saison et qu'ils avaient amélioré depuis le dernier match. « **All Gryffindors stand up! And sing! : Who is the best chaser of the century? Ginny Weasley! No giant , no dragon shall stop her, She'll win the cup for Gryffindor !** » _

_Ginny les remercia en volant en rase mottes au-dessus des tribunes de Gryffondor en levant en l'air son poing qui faisait le V de la victoire, signe que lui avait appris Hermione il y a déjà quelques années._

 _Hermione la regarda reprendre sa position en soupirant. Elle était vraiment casse-cou et finirait par se rompre le cou un jour à l'autre mais Merlin l'uniforme de quidditch tout trempé par la pluie et la boue et le regard déterminé et concentré de la rousse avaient sur elle un effet surprenant._

 _Sur le terrain, et alors que les élèves clamaient encore son nom, Ginny sourit et envoya un baiser vers les tribunes en folie, que tous les garçons acceptèrent en sifflant de joie comme si il leur était destiné alors que le cœur d'Hermione s'affolait ._

 _Les Serpentards, plus remontés que jamais à écraser leurs ennemis de toujours, se remotivèrent et dans le quart d'heure qui suivit ils attaquèrent de toutes leurs forces la défense des lions. Ron sauva encore un but, mais tout de suite derrière évita de peu un cognard._

 _Voyant qu'il tenait encore sur son balai , Vaisey eut l'idée étrange de lui lancer avec toute sa force le souaffle dans le ventre. Même si le choc était beaucoup moins violent que celui d'une batte ou de la balle de fer, Ron, déstabilisé, recula dans un des anneaux qu'il gardait et s'y cogna violemment le coude. Harry voulait l'envoyer à l'infirmerie mais il n'avait pas de gardien remplaçant compétent, et Ron insista pour finir le match. Cependant, son bras le faisait grandement souffrir et les Serpentards en profitèrent pour recoller au score._

 _« Harry évite tout juste le cognard qui lui était destiné … Il fonce droit sur Draco Malfoy ! » dit Luna de son habituelle voix rêveuse " Le score est toujours de 50 à 30 pour Gryffondor "_

 _Ginny , furieuse qu'on s'en soit pris à son frère , volait dans les coins du terrain, bousculant au passage l'autre batteur Serpentard et l'envoyant bouler au loin, criant à Harry de se bouger pour attraper le vif le plus vite possible et menant Gryffondor dans une attaque en pointe, les trois poursuiveurs et les deux batteurs formant un V dont Ginny étaient la pointe ._ _Les batteurs se chargèrent d'expédier au loin les cognards essayant de perturber les poursuiveurs qui s'échangeaient maintenant le souaffle à une vitesse considérable. Le pauvre gardien serpentard tenta bien d'arrêter le souaffle que lui lança Katie mais s'écrasa misérablement contre le cerceau qu'il était censé garder._

 _« Je pense que les Serpentards sont un peu énervés ? » dit calmement Luna dans le micro alors que la tribune Serpentarde se mettait à siffler son propre gardien « Restons sportifs . Gryffondor mène maintenant 60 à 30. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire que je suis contente mais je le suis. »_

 _Malfoy, vert de rage, cracha d'une voix acide à Crabbe d'aller s'occuper du cas de Ginny, qui commençait sérieusement à devenir dangereuse. Les deux batteurs Serpentards se mirent donc à suivre Ginny à la trace, relançant sur elle tous les cognards possibles et essayant de la bloquer contre un gradin._

 _La rousse parvint à leur échapper en tournant autour de la tour des Serpentards trois fois de suite et s'en débarrassa même en plongeant soudainement au sol._

 _" Et Ginny récupère le souaffle, et le passe rapidement à Demelza. Demelza aussi est une Gryffondor, très gentille " commenta Luna du haut de sa tribune._

 _Crabbe n'en avait cependant pas fini avec Ginny, et tapa de toutes ses forces dans un cognard en sa direction. La poursuiveuse se pencha sur son balai pour l'éviter et, le voyant partir au loin, releva la tête._

 _Elle n'avait pas vu Wilson, l'autre batteur serpentard , qui s'était arrêté juste à sa hauteur, qui s'en prévenir donna un coup de batte dans le manche de son balai et le cassa en deux._

 _Ron vit les yeux apeurés de sa soeur, et voulut crier de toutes ses forces, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche._

 _Ginny s'accrocha tant bien que mal à ce qui lui restait de balai mais un cognard revint vers elle et , voulant l'éviter, elle lâcha le balai._

 _Un grand cri déchira les clameurs du public, un cri de détresse, celui d'Hermione._

* * *

" Et après ta chute, Harry t'as ramené en urgence à l'infirmerie suivi de près par Hermione."

"Comment ça suivit de près par Mione ? "

Ron sourit. " Eh bien disons qu'elle a d'abord voulu lancer quelques sorts à Wilson et Crabbe et même à Malfoy, mais qu'elle s'est rendu compte que tu n'étais plus sur le terrain et a couru après Harry pour lui crier que si il te faisait tomber elle lui ferait manger son Firebolt"

En entendant ce qui s'était passé après sa chute , la rousse recommença à s'agiter, et Ron la menaça de prévenir Pomfrey qu'elle était réveillée si elle ne se calmait pas.

« D'accord, je me tais … mais pourquoi elle n'est pas la ? Et Harry il est où celui-là ? »

« Madame Pomfrey m'a autorisé à rester, mais elle a forcé Harry et Hermione à retourner en cours ce matin . Ne t'inquiète pas imbécile, elle a passé la journée d'hier et la nuit à ton chevet. »

Pendant que Ginny grimaçait comme une idiote, Ron rajouta en souriant qu'Hermione était partie en grommelant que Pomfrey était pire qu'Ombrage, qu'elle avait failli claquer la porte de l'infirmerie et qu'Harry avait dû courir dans les couloirs pour la rattraper.

Ginny en profita pour demander à son frère ce que lui faisait à l'infirmerie.

« Tu te rappelles quand Vaisey m'a envoyé le souaffle dans le ventre ? J'ai atterri dans l'anneau le plus proche et je me suis cassé le coude. Mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai plus grand-chose aujourd'hui, Pomfrey m'a bien recollé »

« Imbécile de Vaisey … » grogna Ginny qui ne supportait qu'on touche au moindre cheveu de ceux qu'elle aimait.

« Imbécile de Wilson oui ! Mac Gonagall lui a bien réglé son compte à celui-là ! » Ron expliqua que le batteur qui avait envoyé sa sœur à l'hôpital avait été exclu de l'équipe de quidditch, et avait bien faillit être renvoyé de l'école tout court. « Il a bien essayé de se justifier en disant qu'il voulait taper dans le cognard et pas dans toi, mais Mc gonagall était si furieuse qu'il est vite partit en courant la queue entre les jambes. T'aurais vu sa tête ! » dit Ron en riant.

Ginny sourit en coin et se rallongea dans son lit. Son regard se posa sur la carte posée sur sa table de nuit, visiblement écrite par sa petite amie, et pensa tout de suite à Hermione. Savoir que sa copine avait passé la nuit à son chevet lui réchauffait le cœur, mais elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se réveiller ce matin aux côtés de la brune.

Ron avait cessé de rire et regardait sa petite sœur d'un air mélancolique. Même si la situation le rendait toujours mal à l'aise et quelque part un brin jaloux, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Sa petite sœur et sa meilleure amie, qui l'eut cru ?

« Tu l'aimes hein ? » dit Ron, brisant le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce depuis un instant.

« Pardon ? » croassa Ginny, un peu surprise.

Ron fit un petit sourire en coin, un peu triste et murmura « Avant que tu réveilles, tu l'as appelée. Comme si c'était-elle qui était tombée de son balai et pas toi. Et je ne suis pas totalement idiot, j'ai bien vu que t'étais déçue de me voir moi et pas elle. »

Ginny poussa un petit sourire « Ron … » mais Ron se mit à rire.

Ginny le regarda comme si il était complètement fou, mais bientôt le fou rire la gagna aussi et sans même savoir pourquoi les deux frères et sœurs étaient soudain pris dans une crise de fou rire, qui amena madame Pomfrey à venir vérifier qu'effectivement Ginny était réveillée et n'avait pas l'air de souffrir beaucoup. Elle la força tout de même, entre deux gloussements incontrôlés, à boire une potion de régénérescence des os, et après avoir vérifié le bandage de Ron, les laissa non sans leur avoir jette un dernier regard étrange.

Ron essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux, et sourit a Ginny.

« Est ce que tu comptes m'expliquer, ou ... ? » lui demanda celle-ci, retenant difficilement un gloussement

« J'ai dit une connerie … je suis un idiot total »

Ginny leva un sourcil, visiblement amusée par l'idée .

« Je me suis conduit comme un abruti, Gin. J'aurais dû remarquer depuis longtemps qu'Hermione me considérait comme un frère , et que tu l'intéressais bien plus que moi, et je n'aurais jamais dû me mettre entre vous deux. Je suis désolé ».

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ginny regarda son frère dans les yeux, et lui fit un sourire honnête.

« C'est bon Ron, je comprends. Tu sais, je crois que tu n'es pas amoureux d'Hermione, pas vraiment, sinon tu le sentirais. Et vous n'auriez pas été heureux ensemble, j'en suis sûre. Et oui, tu es un imbécile » conclut Ginny en tirant la langue, comme une gamine de quatre ans.

« Hey ! » s'écria Ron, et il fit mime de lui donner un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ce que Ginny répondit en le décoiffant.

Un peu calmé, Ron regarda son bras bandé en soupirant « Si Hermione n'est pas faite pour moi, alors qui l'est ? »

« Pansy Parkinson peut être ? » blagua Ginny.

Ron lui lança un regard entendu et allait répondre quand un cri brisa sa réplique : « Ginny ! »

Les deux têtes rousses se tournèrent vers la porte de la chambre, d'où ils virent Hermione entrer à la volée, un sac dans la main et trois livres dans l'autre, qu'elle jeta sur la chaise la plus proche sans aucun discernement.

Puis, devant un Ron médusé et une Ginny aux anges, Hermione se précipita sur le lit, et sans même faire attention à Ron qui était toujours assis à ses côtés, le doigt toujours en l'air, se jeta littéralement sur Ginny qui se remit à rigoler. La brune serra la cadette contre elle de toutes ses forces, se souciant peu du fait qu'elle était allongée sur elle et qu'elle l'écrasait à moitié.

« Mione … » grimaça Ginny, la main sur sa poitrine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Ron ! Ne restes pas planté la comme un abruti ! Appelles madame Pomfrey ! Ginny, ça va? » aboya l'ainée vers Ron.

« Hermione … tu es en train de casser les dernières côtes qui me restent »

Hermione se retira tout de suite, mais donna une tape sur l'épaule de Ginny, qui s'était remise à glousser pendant que Ron maugréait qu'on le traitait décidemment beaucoup d'imbécile aujourd'hui.

« C'est pas drôle Ginny ! J'ai eu vraiment peur tu sais ! »

Ginny sourit, et ne faisant pas attention à la douleur, se redressa pour faire un long câlin a sa copine.

« Tout va bien Hermione je te promets »

Hermione hocha de la tête, puis retenant un petit reniflement se sépara de sa petite amie pour lui donner un baiser féroce, à la grande surprise - et extrême satisfaction- de Ginny , peu habitée à ce que Hermione se montre si passionnée en public mais au grand désarroi de Ron, à qui il ne manquait plus qu'une chandelle pour qu'il soit une parfaite représentation de l'expression.

Alors que Ginny, qui bizarrement n'avait plus si mal aux côtes que ça et ce malgré la forte pression de sa petite amie pressée contre elle, se mit à intensifier le baiser, glissant ses mains dans les boucles brunes d'Hermione pour la rapprocher encore plus d'elle - ce qui semblait parfaitement impossible, leur deux corps si collés l'un à l'autre qu'il était impossible de distinguer la séparation entre les deux - Ron toussota discrètement. Voyant que les deux filles continuaient leurs activités, et décidemment de plus en plus rouge, Ron feignit une violente crise de toux, assez violente pour séparer les deux amantes.

Pendant que Ginny grognait de mécontentement d'avoir été interrompue, Hermione se retourna vers Ron en souriant rêveusement, et sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence.

« Ron, comment va ton bras ? »

Ron, qui portait toujours aux joues un rouge brillant qui aurait pu rendre vert de jalousie un homard, regarda son bras pendant quelques secondes, un peu déboussolé.

« mon bras … oui ça va, madame Pomfrey devrait m'enlever le bandage demain, et je pourrais retourner en cours la semaine prochaine ».

Une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie au mot magique _cours_ .

"Et bien ça tombe bien parce que je t'ai apporté tous les devoirs que tu devras rendre » dit-elle en sortant une pile monstrueuse de feuilles et de livres de son sac qu'elle avait ramassé.

Ron fit des yeux larges comme des soucoupes et ne put s'empêcher de soupirer « Tu t'arrêtes jamais nom d'un chien »

« Pardon ? » siffla Hermione d'un air furieux qu'elle arborait à chaque fois que Ron l'énervait (ce qui arrivait assez fréquemment). Ginny ne put retenir un petit gloussement en voyant Ron passer de rouge tomate à blanc comme un drap, étant probablement celui qui savait mieux que qui conque qu'il ne fallait pas pousser Hermione à bout.

Conscient de sa chance d'être encore en vie, Ron bredouilla « Euh … je voulais dire … je vais commencer demain »

« C'est ce que j'avais cru entendre »répondit Hermione dans un dernier regard glaçant vers le rouquin, avant de se retourner vers sa copine décidément bien trop joyeuse et lui dit en souriant « Quant à toi, je compte sur toi pour rattraper les cours que tu as raté, tu as tes B.U.S.E à la fin de l'année, ne l'oublies pas ! »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de rire sous cape pendant que Ginny soupirait « Oui maman ! ».

Une sonnerie rappela Hermione à l'ordre avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à sermonner les deux Weasley, et leur promit de revenir pour le déjeuner avec Harry.

« Si tu passes par la cantine, rapportes nous quelque chose à manger, les plateaux repas ici sont minuscules ! »

Hermione roula des yeux « Franchement Ron, est ce que tu penses parfois à autre chose que de gaver ton estomac ? »

« Il a raison, Mione, moi aussi j'ai faim » dit Ginny.

«Toi tu as le droit, tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux jours » répondit gentiment Hermione en embrassant une dernière fois Ginny avant de filer vers son cours suivant.

« C'est pas juste » gronda Ron « Alors toi tu as le droit d'avoir de la nourriture et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi franchement ? »

«Elle. » répondit d'une voix rêveuse Ginny « Et elle a raison, tu ne penses qu'aux saucisses et au Quidditch ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » se défendit Ron avec la force d'un enfant de trois ans.

« C'est vrai et tu le sais » bailla Ginny, se retournant dans son lit, pour se rendormir, le sourire toujours aux lèvres en pensant au baiser sauvage qu'Hermione lui avait donné.

" J'en connais une qui va encore pioncer quarante-huit heures ..." conclut Ron en se glissant sous sa couette. " Bonne nuit petite soeur "


	20. 21 Avril 2002

**Hey Brother - Avicii**

« Hermione ? Je peux te parler cinq minutes ? »

« Bien sûr Ron »

« Dans un endroit plus tranquille je veux dire »

Hermione se retourna et chercha un instant Ginny du regard, des éclats de voix et des rires lui indiquant tout de suite où regarder.

Ginny était dans la salle à manger, en train de jouer à jeter Victoire en l'air et la rattraper au vol. La joueuse et sa nièce riaient toutes les deux aux éclats et la petite blonde criait de sa voix fluette « Encore Tata Nyny ! Plus haut ! ". A côté d'eux, Fleur riait aussi et Bill paraissait inquiet, ce qui était assez drôle à regarder, la française rassurant comme elle le pouvait le papa poule qu'était devenu le grand rouquin.

Dans le jardin, le reste de la famille parlait prenait tranquillement l'apéritif, et l'on attendait encore Luna, Percy et Minerva .

Une pile de cadeaux était discrètement dissimulée en haut de l'armoire du salon que Teddy ne pouvait pas atteindre , et d'autres sur la table de la cuisine où il avait été interdit d'accès. Le petit garçon fêtait aujourd'hui ses quatre ans, et toute la maison était en fête.

« J'arrive Ron »

Elle déposa les dernières assiettes sur la table et suivit son ami en dehors de la maison. Le Terrier était toujours une maison pleine de joie et de vie, surtout lors d'un anniversaire comme aujourd'hui où toute la famille était réunie, plus quelque amis considérés comme la famille eux-mêmes, alors avoir un moment de tranquillité était une chose difficilement acquise, et quand elle suivit Ron à travers l'entrée, puis la cuisine où Molly était en train de faire cuire un énorme gâteau recouvert de chantilly, et enfin la petite porte de derrière, la brune sut tout de suite où il l'emmenait.

Le seul endroit à peu près silencieux de la grande maison était derrière la cuisine justement, une petite porte dérobée donnant sur le terrain de quidditch, où Harry était en train de se faire poursuivre par Teddy qui hurlait de toutes forces « Je t'aurais Parrain ! » et essayait tant bien que mal d'arroser son parrain alors que le pistolet à eau moldu que celui-ci avait eu la brillante idée d'acheter.

Heureusement pour Hermione , le petit garçon avait promis qu'il n'arroserait pas les filles, sauf peut-être Ginny parce qu'elle lui avait renversé un verre d'eau sur la tête un jour et que de toutes façons « Tata Nyny c'est pas vraiment une fille ! Nana Molly dit que quand elle se bat avec ses frères, c'est un garçon manqué ! ».

Les rires d'Harry et de Teddy s'éloignèrent un peu alors que le survivant était rentré dans la maison par la porte d'entrée, et Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent dans un silence relatif, interrompu seulement par des bruits de casseroles dans la cuisine et des bruits de voix dans le jardin ou dans la maison.

« Bon, alors … » commença nerveusement Ron.

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle connaissait Ron depuis assez longtemps pour connaître par cœur les moindres significations de ses mouvements corporels, et à la façon dont il se tordait les mains entre elle et dont il sautillait d'un pied à l'autre comme si il devait vider sa vessie elle avait déduit qu'il avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à lui dire, qu'il avait sûrement répété maintes fois dans sa tête et avait tout oublié au moment de parler.

" T'as oublié d'acheter un cadeau à Harry ?" demanda Hermione d'une voix moqueuse à Ron, qui nia de la tête.

" C'est pas ça … et puis j'ai acheté son cadeau avec Ginny, tu le sais bien !"

" Alors quoi ? "

Ron passa une main dans sa barbe de trois jours et se gratta le menton d'un air inquiet. « Donc euh … Ça fait longtemps que toi et Ginny êtes assez proches … »

 _Assez proches ? Il aurait dû me voir hier soir avec ma tête entre ses jambes pour voir si on est 'assez proches' !_

« Et évidemment on est ravis de savoir que vous avez décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure, mais avant je voudrai … vérifier certains trucs »

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Pitié qu'il ne veuille pas savoir depuis quand on couche ensemble, pitié, pitié, pit-_

« Je t'adore Hermione, tu le sais, mais Ginny est ma sœur … Enfin pas que je te considère pas comme ma sœur, mais elle c'est ma vraie sœur et il faut que je la protège tu vois » bredouilla Ron

« Ron est-ce que t'es en train de me dire que tu dois protéger Ginny … de moi ? »

« Oui. Euh non ! » se corrigea vite le rouquin, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Ron poussa un long soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains. « Comprends moi Hermione … j'étais censé faire ce discours à un garçon, et sûrement à Harry alors … »

« Me dire quoi ? »

Hermione n'avait peut-être jamais été aussi contente qu'Harry interrompe une conversation privée, et se décala avec joie du rebord de la fenêtre pour lui faire une place.

Harry s'assit en riant, les joues encore rouges d'avoir couru. Il s'était débarrassé de Teddy en route mais la grosse tache qui s'étendait sur le devant de son t-shirt montrait bien que le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus avait réussi à arroser son parrain et Hermione entreprit de le sécher d'un coup de baguette.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » dit tranquillement Harry alors qu'Hermione murmurait des sorts dans sa barbe et agitait sa baguette devant son t-shirt.

« Ron essaye de me faire le discours du grand frère mais il y arrive pas !»

« Hé ! »

« Ca promet d'être passionnant » rit Harry

« Non, mais Harry ! T'es pas censé rester là ! C'est très sérieux ! »

« Raison de plus ! Et puis je pourrai toujours m'inspirer de ce que tu vas dire pour ce que je dirai à Ginny »

« A Ginny ? »

« Ron, défend ta sœur, je défends la mienne » dit Harry en souriant vers Hermione. La brune lui rendit son sourire et se retourna vers Ron, le regardant d'un air beaucoup moins fraternel et amical.

« J'attends tes menaces Ronald »

« C'est pas des menaces ! Enfin pas vraiment … »

« Wow ça commence bien ! »

« Harry ! Enfin bref, je reprends où j'en étais … Ça fait un bout de temps que tu sors avec ma sœur … »

« Oui, un tout petit bout de temps de plus de trois ans, et c'est vraiment que c'est ma meilleure amie depuis que j'ai douze ans, une _broutille_ » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

« Et puisque vous avez décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure, il est normal que je prennes mes précautions pour protéger ma sœur »

« Dis Ron, pas pour contredire tes pulsions fraternelles mais pourquoi maintenant ? » demanda Harry

« Elles vont se marier ! » se défendit Ron

« Et tu sais très bien qu'on voulait se marier dès la sortie de Poudlard, mais que je voulais être sûre que Ginny intègre les Harpies d'abord … »

« C'est vrai t'as eu le temps pour faire ton petit discours avant, Ron ! »

« Oui, bon … arrêtez de m'interrompre ! C'est une tradition de faire peur aux futurs mariés, il faut que je le fasse ! » «

Ça y est, il est déséquilibré ! » se mit à rire Harry

" Donc, je disais … " reprit Ron en foudroyant son meilleur ami des yeux « Ginny est une fille … _sensible_ " Harry ricana et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes "Et même si j'ai confiance en toi, je la protégerai toujours. Si jamais tu la blesses ou tu lui fais du mal … j'aurai pas le choix de te rendre la pareille »

« Ron t'es au courant qu'Hermione pourrait te battre les yeux fermés et une main dans le dos ? »

« Bon d'accord … je te rendrai la pareille autrement qu'en duel »

« Il va lâcher son caniche sur toi » rigola Harry

« Canon n'est pas un caniche ! C'est un pitbull un peu frisé certes mais … »

« Ron, c'est Harry et moi qui l'avons acheté, je te promets que _c'est_ un caniche »

Le chien avait été une idée d'Harry pour les dix-neuf ans de leur meilleur ami alors qu'il était encore en formation chez les Aurors, pour qu'il se sente moins seul lors de ses longs voyages en apprentissage, et qu'Hermione avait tout de suite adoré.

Le chiot qu'ils avaient déniché au refuge moldu était adorable et jappait sans cesse, mais le vendeur leur avait assuré qu'une fois adulte il deviendrait un vrai chien de garde fidèle et obéissant, _parfait pour un flic ou un soldat un peu solitaire_ avait-il même ajouté. Seulement en grandissant le chiot était devenu un petit caniche noir, frisé comme un mouton et qui n'obéissait qu'à Hermione ou Molly quand elles prenaient leur voix de maitresse d'école, et dont Ron était absolument fou.

« Et puis c'est même pas la discussion ! Laissez Canon en dehors de ça ! »

« Mione ? T'es où mon cœur ? » entendit-on au loin, ce qui coupa le sifflet à Ron

« Derrière la cuisine Gin ! »

Dix secondes plus tard apparaissait Ginny, qui vint directement s'asseoir sur les genoux de sa fiancée, sans se soucier de ce que pourraient bien penser les garçons.

« Hey » murmura-t-elle pour Hermione seulement.

« Hey » répondit Hermione avant se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ce qui à la base n'était censé être qu'un petit smack se transforma vite en énorme baiser, les mains d'Hermione posées possessivement sur les hanches de la rousse qui elle avait les mains dans les longs cheveux bouclés . Alors qu'Harry regardait rêveusement, Ron commença à grogner qu'elles pouvaient éviter de se rouler des pelles devant lui. Sans interrompre le baiser et sans ouvrir leurs yeux, les deux filles levèrent dans un mouvement très synchronisé leur majeur vers Ron, qui grogna encore plus, alors que Harry lui se roulait presque par terre de rire.

« Deux minutes de tranquillité avec Hermione ! C'est tout ce que je demandais ! » grogna Ron et le regard assassin que lui lança sa sœur le fit déglutir bruyamment.

« Ah bon ? Et pour faire quoi ? » siffla Ginny.

Voyant où la conversation allait mener Hermione enchaîna vite « Ron essayait juste d'être un peu menaçant au cas où je te ferai du mal »

« Ron ? Il est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ! » rigola Ginny

« Hé ! »

« C'est pour ça qu'il comptait sur _Canoniche_ pour mordre Hermione » rajouta Harry

« Pour la dernière fois, il s'appelle _Canon_ et ce n'est pas un caniche ! »

« Encore à vous battre sur ce chien, c'est pas possible ! » dit une voix derrière eux qui les fit tous sursauter.

Molly se tenait debout dans l'entrée de la cuisine, une cuillère en bois dans la main et son tablier de cuisine accrochée aux hanches. La cuillère immédiatement fut pointée vers Ginny, qui gloussait un peu trop sur les genoux de sa fiancée « Ginevra Molly Weasley, ce n'est pas le comportement que j'attends de quelqu'un qui se marie dans six mois ! »

« Mais Maman c'est pas moi ! C'est Ron qui voulait menacer Hermione ! »

La menace de la cuillère passa de Ginny à son grand frère, qui d'un coup ricana beaucoup moins. « C'est vrai Ronald Bilius ? »

L'utilisation de son nom complet fut déglutir bruyamment le grand roux, qui bredouilla de son mieux « Mais Maman … C'était pour le mariage … pour protéger Ginny »

« Protéger Ginny de quoi au juste ? D'Hermione ici présente qui t'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et rend ta sœur plus heureuse qu'on ne l'ait jamais vue ? »

« Euh … oui » dit Ron plus rouge que jamais, tandis que Ginny et Harry riaient à gorge déployée et qu'Hermione se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de même.

« Bon maintenant que ton semblant de discours est fini, laisse-moi faire le mien » dit la matriarche Weasley en retroussant ses manches et se plaçant devant les deux filles.

Ginny cessa tout de suite de glousser et se colla un peu plus à Hermione comme pour la protéger d'une potentielle colère Weasley.

« Hermione et Ginny, même si nous avons une confiance absolue en vous, et que vous avez fait de nous depuis longtemps des parents très fiers de vous, le mariage est une institution trop sacrée pour la prendre à la légère. »Hermione hocha de la tête et Molly sourit « Et même si vous avez promis de nous faire quelque petits enfants … »

« Maman … » soupira Ginny

« Et qui sait il y en a peut-être un en route ?"

« MAMAN ! » s'exclama Ginny, tandis que les garçons riaient sous cape et qu' Hermione essayait de disparaitre discrètement à dix pieds sous terre.

« Ginevra Weasley, ne joues pas à la prude avec moi ! Ce n'est pas le sujet principal de cette conversation de toute façon. » Molly secoua sa cuillère et fronça les sourcils, endossant son rôle de mère de sept enfants à merveille. « La seule chose importante à savoir, c'est que si l'une des deux fait du mal à l'autre, sous quelque forme que ce soit, il y aura 5 frères … non 6 » dit Molly en souriant vers Harry, qui hocha de la tête d'un air d'accord « pour aller le lui dire en face. Et maintenant venez me faire un câlin ! »

Les deux filles se regardèrent, un peu étonnées de s'en sortir aussi bien, et Ginny se leva pour aller embrasser sa mère en riant.

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron en soupirant « C'est comme ça qu'on fait Ron, prend des notes ! ».

Molly sourit à sa fille et lui murmura à l'oreille « Je suis tellement fière de ce que tu es devenue ma fille » « Je t'aime 'Man » sourit Ginny alors que Molly faisait des grands gestes vers sa future belle-fille pour qu'elle les rejoigne dans leur étreinte. «Toi aussi Hermione. On est tellement, tellement fiers de vous »

Hermione ne put que répéter les mots de Ginny et Harry se leva pour aller enlacerles trois femmes en riant « Oooooh venez ici ! ». Ron, qui ne voulait pas rester à part, leva les bras en l'air en criant « Câlin géant ! » et alla se placer entre Harry et Ginny, non sans recevoir un petit coup de pied de sa sœur qu'il répliqua par une bourrade dans les côtes.

« Harry ! » cria Fleur au loin, interrompant le câlin entre les cinq. « Luna vient d'arriver et elle te cherche ! »

Harry se libéra tout de suite de l'union et après avoir assuré qu'il aimait tout le monde se précipita presque en courant dans la maison. Ron le suivit en disant qu'il devait changer sa chemise avant le repas et les trois femmes se retrouvèrent ensemble, Ginny ayant replacé un bras autour des épaules de sa fiancée.

« Bon et bien c'est pas tout mais j'ai des gâteaux à terminer ! » dit joyeusement Molly

« Vous avez besoin d'aide Molly ? » demanda aussitôt Hermione.

« Non, ma chérie, reste donc profiter de ta fiancée avant que ses frères ne l'entraîne joueur au quidditch dans le jardin » rit Molly alors que Ginny poussa un grognement mécontent.

La petite femme rentra dans sa cuisine et avant de refermer la porte se retourna une dernière fois vers le couple « Et ne vous rendez pas folle l'une l'autre ! »

Les gros yeux était clairement fixés sur Ginny, qui posa la main sur le cœur en prenant une moue innocente

« Pourquoi c'est moi que tu regardes 'Man ? »

« Parce qu'à ce qu'il me semble Hermione n'a pas besoin de cogner dans une balle en fer de toutes forces pour extérioriser sa colère, elle ! »

« Oui et du coup elle la passe sur moi ! »

« Très bonne méthode communication, chérie » sourit Molly vers Hermione, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Dans un dernier clin d'œil, Molly retourna dans la cuisine et claqua la porte, laissant les deux femmes seules.

« Je nage en plein rêve … » grogna Ginny, ce à quoi Hermione répondit en embrassant son cou

« Et si pour une fois au lieu de grogner tu continuais ce que Ron a interrompu tout à l'heure ? »

« Je l'avais presque oublié celui la … Sérieusement ça serait plutôt à moi de lui faire un discours et l'interdisant de trop t'approcher et de nous interrompre constamment ! »

« Ginny … c'était mignon de sa part »

« C'est vrai » soupira Ginny en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune « Je dois reconnaître que c'était mignon. Mais je sais pas où il a eu l'idée qu'il réussirait à te faire peur ! »

« C'est vrai » rit Hermione « Mais ça partait d'une bonne attention »

« Il a toujours été bien attentionné c'est vrai. C'est un bon frère »

« Et je suis sûre qu'il fera un excellent mari »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous aviez fait votre choix Miss Granger »

« Mmh j'ai encore quelques mois pour changer d'avis… » dit Hermione d'un ton joueur « Je pourrai très bien m'enfuir par la fenêtre de la salle de bain avec Ron sous le bras »

« Peut-être mais est-ce que Ron peut te faire ca lui ? » répondit Ginny en déposant une multitude de baisers dans le cou d'Hermione.

« Je … sais pas » haleta celle-ci

« Et ca ? » rétorqua la rousse et passant ses mains doucement le long des avants bras de sa fiancée, lui arrachant des frissons.

« Ginny … »

« Moui ? »

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »


	21. 31 Juillet 1997

**Porque Te Vas - Jeanette**

Toute la maison est en joie aujourd'hui.

Après l'anniversaire d'Harry ce matin, qu'on a fêté en hâte dans la cuisine, ma mère prépare le prochain grand événement ; le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

J'ai dû essayer toutes les robes de demoiselles d'honneur possible et inimaginable, toutes plus moche les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que Fleur se décide enfin pour une robe qui nous va à Gabrielle et moi. Tous mes frères, sauf ce traître de Percy, sont rentrés à la maison pour monter des tentes, plier des serviettes et obéir à tous les ordres que lance ma mère, que je n'ai pas vu si excitée depuis qu'elle a appris que Ron était préfet.

Mais malgré la guerre qui s'annonce, les cicatrices sur le visage de Bill , Scrimgeour qui est venu déposer le testament de Dumbledore et le deuil de tes parents, tout le monde fais le plus d'efforts pour rire et remplir la maison de gaieté.

Seul mon cœur n'est pas à la fête.

Je sais que bientôt, tu partiras.

Je sais qu'Harry veut partir à la recherche de je ne sais trop quoi et ne tient plus en place depuis la fin de l'année. Ron croit être discret dans ses préparatifs de voyage, mais je l'ai surpris l'autre soir à préparer un sac qu'il a ensuite caché sous son lit.

Quant à toi, tes yeux n'ont pas perdu leur tristesse depuis la mort de tes parents il y a déjà une semaine, mais autre chose les remplit à présent, quelque chose qui ressemble à de la détermination.

Tu ne m'a pas reparlé de la lettre que tu m'avais envoyé, il faut dire que depuis le drame qui t'a rendu orpheline tu ne parles plus de grand-chose, mais au fond de moi j'ai tout compris.

Harry doit accomplir quelque chose pour sauver le monde sorcier de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-pas-Prononcer-le-Nom, et Ron viendra évidemment avec lui.

Et je sais que tu les suivras, tu les suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si il fallait. Je me demande parfois si ta vraie loyauté n'est pas à aux côtés d'Harry plutôt qu'au mien. Toujours est il que tu pars avec lui, et que tu me laisses moi .

Cela fait deux heures que je rumine dans ma chambre, où ma mère m'a envoyé sous le prétexte futile d'organiser le plan de table - un truc que je ne ferai à mon propre mariage, pour sûr - alors que vous êtes tous les trois dans la chambre de Ron en train de faire je ne sais trop quoi.

Et au bout d'un moment, je ne supporte plus la solitude de ma petite chambre et je monte les escaliers discrètement. La porte de la chambre de Ron est ouverte, et je peux entendre vos voix.

Je me poste sur la dernière marche et à travers la fente, je peux t'apercevoir, assise sur son lit, aux côtés d'Harry et je devines que Ron se tient debout à la tête du lit.

Je retiens ma respiration et tends l'oreille.

« Il faut qu'on parte le plus vite possible, Hermione, on aurait déjà bien fait de partir la semaine dernière ! »

« Je sais Ron, je sais bien … »

Ta voix , même si je ne l'entends que par bribes, me semble comme empreinte de mélancolie et d'une certaine tristesse.

Je dois physiquement me retenir d'entrer dans la salle pour écouter Harry soupirer «Hermione, je sais que tu penses à Ginny … pour nous aussi c'est dur de laisser les autres ici. Et puis vous n'êtes pas obligé de …. »

« Harry c'est la dernière fois que je t'entends dire ça ! Jamais Ron et moi ne te laisserons tu le sais ! » tu t'exclames, et mon cœur se resserre à l'idée que tu choisirai Harry plutôt que moi.

Je vois qu'Harry a posé sa main sur la tienne , comme pour t'encourager à te confier.« C'est juste que … j'ai l'impression de l'abandonner » lâches-tu enfin dans un souffle.

Je sens malgré moi des larmes couler sur mes joues, et j'ai de plus en plus chaud.

Pourquoi tu ne m'en parles pas en face Hermione ? Pourquoi tu ne m'avoues pas tes peurs et tes doutes ? Je suis ta _copine_ , ça devrait être à moi de te rassurer et de te serrer dans mes bras, de te promettre que l'avenir sera meilleur et que je serai toujours là pour toi, pas Harry ou Ron.

« Hermione, je suis sûre que Ginny comprendra … » tente faiblement Harry.

« En plus elle est déjà au courant depuis longtemps » déclare beaucoup moins subtilement Ron.

Tu ne réponds rien, le regard dans le vide, et je dois faire un effort pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, je dévale les escaliers à toute vitesse et me dirige vers le jardin en courant.

« Ginny ! » appelle ma mère depuis la cuisine.

Je ne l'écoute même pas et cours vers le garage.

Je prends le premier balai que je trouve, j'ouvre la porte et je décolle du sol d'un coup sec . Tant pis pour la pluie battante qui tombe, j'ai besoin de voler le plus loin possible de toi, de m'évader, de toujours, je veux trouver du réconfort dans les airs, volant plus haut que les cimes des arbres et enchaînant les figures les plus périlleuses possibles.

Mais même à des dizaines de mètres de hauteur, je ne peux penser qu'à toi, toi et tes yeux vides et ton regard triste, toi que j'aime tellement et qui me fait tant souffrir.

Tu as l'impression de m'abandonner hein ? Et où est-ce que tu es quand j'ai besoin de toi Hermione ?

Les larmes dévalent mes joues, et commencent à me brouiller la vue. Je ne veux pas céder, j'accélère encore un peu plus, poussant le vieux Brossdur aux bouts de ses limites. Je tourne autour des arbres, je frôle leurs troncs, tendant ma main pour taper au passage dans les feuilles qui me sont accessibles.

Le balai a beau accélérer, mon esprit reste à tes côtés, et je finis par m'avouer vaincue.

J'atterris dans le jardin du Terrier, les cheveux trempés par la pluie et les joues mouillées par la peine. Pour une fois, voler n'avait fait qu'aggraver ma colère et ma tristesse. Je rentre dans le garage pour jeter contre le mur le balai et je remonte vers les étages.

Dans le salon Ron et Harry discutent à voix basse sur le canapé, mais je ne veux pas les voir et leur parler tout de suite. A quoi bon ? Ils ne feraient qu'aggraver les choses.

Je dois d'abord te voir .

Je monte les escaliers et j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre pour te voir dos à moi, en train de remplir son petit sac bleu de pantalons et de pulls. La boule au ventre qui avait disparu pendant le temps sur mon balai revient d'un coup et me frappe aussi fort qu'un cognard lancé à pleine allure. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me lance.

« Donc c'était vrai »

Tu te retournes et à voir ton regard un peu apeuré, je dois certainement abhorrer un air mauvais.

« De quoi tu parles ? » tu me demandes d'une voix étranglée.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Tu lâches ton sac et lèves tes yeux vers les miens, qui doivent être rouges et humides avec tout ce que j'ai pleuré. Tu essayes bien de dire quelque chose, mais n'y parviens pas. Les mots semblent s'être étranglés dans ta gorge, et je veux tellement adoucir mon regard et courir te prendre dans mes bras, mais je ne peux pas, je ne _dois_ pas. Je suis censée te haïr pour ce que tu me fais ressentir, mais tu ne m'a jamais paru aussi vulnérable et j'ai du mal à tenir ton regard.

Après deux bonnes minutes d'un silence pesant, tu finis par murmurer « Je voulais te le dire, je te promets … »

Et j'explose « Arrêtes de me prendre pour une conne Hermione ! Je sais que vous partirez après le mariage ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ? »

« Ginny, c'est compliqué … nous ne pouvons pas vraiment vous expliquer ce que nous allons faire, ça pourrait vous mettre en danger ou vous blesser et … »

« La seule chose qui me blesse c'est ton manque de confiance en moi ! Comment t'as pu me cacher ça ? »

« Calmes toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Dumbledore a donné à Harry une mission capitale à accomplir, et Ron et moi sommes forcés de l'accompagner, tu comprends ?»

« Je comprends le fait que vous ayez des choses à accomplir Hermione, je suis pas aussi bête que tu le crois. Je sais aussi bien que toi que Harry est l'élu, et qu'il est le seul capable de battre Tu-Sais-Qui. T'as déjà oublié que j'étais avec vous l'an dernier dans la salle des prophéties ? C'est toi qui ne comprends pas … »

« Ginny, je veux juste te protéger »

« Arrêtes Hermione ! On croirait entendre ma mère ! Arrêtez tous de me prendre pour une gamine ! »

Tu reprends ton silence, et regarde obstinément au sol. Je reprends avec des sanglots que je voudrai cacher perceptibles dans ma voix « Je pensais que tu me voyais différemment des autres. Que pour toi je n'étais pas que la petite dernière incapable de se protéger toute seule. Visiblement j'avais tort ».

Je me lève violemment pour partir loin de toi, pour que tu ne vois pas mes larmes, pour claquer la porte le plus fort possible mais avant même que je puisse l'avoir refermée, tu cries « _Accio Ginny_ », et je me retrouve dans tes bras.

Je me dégage immédiatement et commence à hurler « Lâches moi ! Laisses-moi tranquille ! »

« Ginny, comprends moi, je-»

« Non ! Va-t'en ! »

« Ginny… »

Tu poses ta main sur la mienne, un geste qui en n'importe quelle situation me calmerait, mais ton contact me brûle et je retire ma main immédiatement.

« Vas-t'en Granger ! Sors de ma chambre et fous-moi la paix ! »

Tu ne pars toujours pas, et je ne vais certainement pas te forcer hors de ma chambre comme je ferai avec l'un de mes frères. Je me contente de détourner la tête mais ton regard a croisé le mien et je sais que tu as vu que je pleurais.

Tu ne me touches plus, sans doute pour éviter que je te frappes en voulant reculer, et tu t'agenouilles devant moi.

« Ecoute-moi Ginny. Jamais je ne t'ai considérée comme une gamine, et tu le sais mieux que quiquonque. Je t'aime, et je veux te protéger comme tu ferais à ma place. C'est notre seul moyen de gagner cette guerre, Gin, et crois moi je suis tout aussi terrifiée que toi, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Je ne veux pas te croire, je veux pouvoir me lever et partir ou avoir le courage de t'affronter, mais je n'en ait pas la force. Je suis fatiguée, fatiguée de me battre avec toi, d'entendre Ron et Harry me mentir, de te voir dépérir sous mes yeux sans rien y faire.

Je relève la tête et au moment où je vois tes yeux brillants supplier les miens, je sais que je suis foutue. Je t'ai fait pleurer, _toi_ , l'amour de ma vie, et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

Apparemment, tu ne m'en veux pas puisque tu me redonnes une chance et poses délicatement ta main sur mon avant bras. Je la laisse glisser jusqu'à ma main et serre fort tes doigts entre les miens. Ta bouche tourne enfin en un petit sourire, et mon cœur hurle de ne pas te laisser partir, de ne jamais lâcher ta main, jamais.

« Laisse-moi venir avec vous ! »

« Je ne peux pas Gin, je ne peux pas te mettre dans un tel danger. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste, est-ce que tu comprends ça ? J'ai déjà perdu mes parents, si il t'arrivait quelque chose, je … »

« Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais si il t'arrive quelque chose ? T'y as pensé à ça ? »

La seule pensée qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose me donne un haut le cœur, et tu as du le remarquer puisque tu te redresses pour me serrer dans tes bras.

« Lâches moi … »

Je ne sais même plus pourquoi ni comment je te résiste encore, mais je parviens à me dégager. Tu me rattrapes aussitôt et j'ai beau le gesticuler dans tous les sens, tu me tiens fermement contre toi et je n'ai jamais pu te résister .

Je finis par glisser ma tête dans ton cou, et y respire l'odeur familière que j'aime tant. Pendant un moment, je ne dis rien et tu murmures des mots incohérents dans mes cheveux, jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement calmée. Tu prends entre tes doigts mon menton et embrasse délicatement mes joues

« Je n'ai pas le choix mon cœur. Harry a besoin de Ron et de moi, et tu sais que nous le suivrions n'importe où. Toi, tu seras avec Neville et Luna à Poudlard, et les autres auront besoin de vous là-bas. Vous êtes le trio d'argent après tout »

J'acquiesce de la tête lentement, comme si j'avais six ans, et je replonge dans ton cou .

Tu continues en mumurant « Maintenant que Rogue est devenu directeur, il y a de fortes chances pour que des mangemorts prennent le contrôle, et vous devrez protéger les plus petits. Tu dois rester brave et forte Gin, nous n'avons pas le choix »

« Mais je ne suis forte que pour toi Hermione, je t'en prie restes avec moi … »

Je te supplies une dernière fois, mais je vois bien dans tes yeux la détermination qui y grandit, et je vois bien que ta décision était déjà prise .

« Mon cœur, tu sais que tu seras toujours avec moi, et tu sais que nous nous retrouverons après tout ce massacre. Je ne peux pas faire ça à tes parents, et je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir mis en danger. Je préfères te savoir en sécurité à Poudlard, même si ça signifie qu'on soit séparées».

Je ne réponds rien - et de toute façon qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre à ça ? - et je m'accroche à toi comme à ma vie.

« Alors … il ne nous reste plus que deux jours ? »

Tu hoches de la tête silencieusement.

« Deux jours avant que … »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de finir ma phrase. Tu lèves une main tremblante vers moi, comme si j'étais une poupée fragile que tu pourrais briser d'un geste trop violent et la pose sur ma joue, effaçant au passage les quelques larmes qui coulent encore.

« N'y penses pas encore Gin … »

Même si je me suis calmée et je ne pleure plus, mon cœur s'enflamme à ces mots et je me redresse d'un coup.

« Ne plus y penser ? Alors que tu vas partir pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps et risquer ta vie tous les jours, et si il t'arrive quoique ce soit je ne pourrai même pas le savoir et … et … »

Et je ne peux plus te regarder dans les yeux. Dans un mouvement brusque, je me détache de tes bras et vais me poser dos à toi devant la fenêtre.

« Moi aussi j'ai peur tu sais. »

Tu chuchotes si bas que je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Je me retourne, étonnée, et je vois que ta tête est posée dans tes mains. Je reste figée à ma fenêtre et t'écoutes poursuivre en murmurant.

« Je suis complètement terrifiée à l'idée de te perdre, de perdre Harry, Ron ou n'importe qui d'autre qui m'est cher. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui nous attend et ce qu'on devra affronter. J'ai peur que la guerre nous sépare, ou qu'elle nous mutile. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour partir, pour vivre tout ça, trop jeunes pour mourir. Mais je sais que tout ça est inévitable, pour nous assurer un futur meilleur, tu comprends ? J'ai déjà perdu mes parents, je ne les laisserais pas s'attaquer à ma famille. »

Je souris faiblement, parce que je crois que je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment ci, et je cours presque vers le lit pour m'asseoir directement sur tes genoux. Tu ne t'y attendais pas et vacilles un peu, mais tes bras retrouvent leur place et se pose sur mes hanches pour me stabiliser. Avec une délicatesse non dissimulée, j'embrassa doucement ton front et te relèves le menton, te forçant à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas te retenir ici, et je ne peux pas freiner la guerre. Je ne pourrai pas empêcher les gens de tomber et les sorts de voler. Mais je ferai tout ce qui m'est possible pour que tu n'oublies jamais que, malgré la distance qui nous sépare, je t'aime et je t'attendrai toute ma vie si il le faut. »

Et avant que tu puisses rétorquer quoique ce soit, je me jettes sur toi et je t'embrasse comme jamais je ne l'ai fait.

« Les filles ! A tab- au pardon !»

« RON ! » hurle on en même temps .

« Désolé mais ça fait une heure que je vous appelle ! On a faim nous ! »

« On arrive espèce d'estomac sur pattes !» je crache.

Apparemment, Ron remarque d'un coup que sa petite sœur est assise sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie, une main sur son épaule et l'autre sous son t-shirt , qui elle a d'ailleurs avait ses mains sur mes fesses . Il devient rouge pivoine et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, sans doute pour ne pas voir ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir, il tourne son regard vers moi et me scrute bizarrement.

« Vous avez pleuré ? »

Je me lève presque, prête à régler son compte à Ron, mais ta main sur mon avant-bras me retiens.

Je me contente de grogner « Est-ce que ça te regarde ? Mêles toi de tes affaires Ron ! »

« Mais Hermione je t'ai pas vu pleurer depuis des années, qu'est-ce que … »

« Ron, tout va bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Excuse nous auprès de ta mère, on descend tout de suite »

« Mais je … »

« Ronald ! »

Mon ton de voix ne promet pas grand-chose de doux, et Ron préfère s'enfuir plutôt que d'affronter mon courroux, le lâche.

J'ai encore tant de choses à te dire, et si peu de temps pour le faire, mais je ne sais pas si je saurai trouver les mots maintenant de toute façon. Je quitte tes jambes pour me lever en soupirant, mais tu me rattrapes par le poignet et en te levant, tu me prends dans tes bras.

« Et moi je passerai ma vie à te rechercher, et je te jure que tôt ou tard je te retrouverai ».

Je te regarde sans rien dire et je me penches vers toi pour m'embrasser quand soudain, on entend un drôle de bruit, une espèce de grognement guttural.

Tu éclates de rire « Et bien il n'y a pas que Ron qui a faim dans cette maison »

Je te fais un clin d'œil avant de m'élancer dans les escaliers.

« Je ne suis pas Weasley pour rien, Granger ! »

Tu me suis en riant.

Je sais bien que cette conversation n'est pas finie, que je vais encore te reprocher de partir et que tu vas me faire promettre de ne pas te suivre. Je suppose que je devrais crier, te supplier ou pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, mais je ne le ferai pas.

Je ne peux pas te forcer à rester pour moi, alors que le monde sorcier entier a besoin de tes talents.

Je ne te retiendrai pas, mon amour.

Et même si ça doit me briser le coeur, je te laisserai partir.


	22. 27 Février 2002

**En Cloque - Renaud**

" Je suis la, chérie !" cria Hermione en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Comme à son habitude en entrant dans son petit appartement londonien, elle accrocha son manteau au simple crochet du mur blanc où pendait déjà un blouson en cuir rouge et une petite doudoune noire d'enfant. Puis elle jeta ses clés dans le petit ramequin en verre que lui avait ramené Luna d'un voyage en Italie, et ramassa au sol la petite pile de lettres qui n'avaient pas été ramassées.

" Dans le salon mon cœur !" entendit elle répondre Ginny au loin, et aussitôt elle traversa le petit hall d'entrée pour entrer dans la pièce qui servait à la fois de salle à manger, de salon et quand Ginny - si elle était là - ou elle babysittait les enfants, de nurserie.

Et justement ce weekend ci, la ligue de Quidditch était encore en hors-saison et les matchs n'avaient pas repris. Ginny passait donc les quinze jours de congé qui lui restaient dans le petit appartement de sa fiancée avant de retourner au camp des joueuses à Holyhead, d'où elle reprendrait l'entraînement en tant que capitaine de l'équipe . Elle habiterait pendant encore quelques mois dans sa chambre à Holyhead, puis elle emménagerait dans l'appartement de sa fiancée dès le mois de septembre, les deux filles ayant décidé d'un commun accord qu'elles n'habiteraient pas ensemble avant leur mariage.

En attendant, elle était vautrée sur le canapé, la tête sur un reposoir et les pieds sur un tabouret devant elle, Teddy complètement allongé sur elle.

Pour soulager Fleur, Bill et Andromeda mais aussi parce qu'elle adorait ses neveu et nièce, Ginny avait proposé de garder Teddy et Victoire cet après-midi la, comme elle l'avait déjà fait des dizaines de fois. Bill étant un papa poule pire qu'Arthur l'avait été, elle avait promis qu'elle saurait garder les deux sans difficulté, qu'ils ne mettraient pas le feu à la maison et que de toute façon Hermione rentrerait rapidement du ministère.

"Tata !" murmura joyeusement le petit garçon en voyant entrer Hermione, ne bougeant cependant pas d'un pouce de sa _Tante Nyny._

" Victoire vient tout juste de s'endormir ... Il ne reste que ce petit diable la " sourit Ginny en chatouillant légèrement le ventre de Teddy, qui gloussa bruyamment.

Hermione passa devant le berceau où dormait paisiblement la petite fille, déposa un baiser sur sa petite main refermée autour d'une boucle blonde sans la réveiller et s'approcha doucement du canapé pour aller embrasser Teddy sur le front.

" Tu as été sage pour ta tante, mon chéri ? "

" Oui !" répondit le garçon d'une voix un peu fatiguée, mais toujours pleine d'entrain " Avec Tata Nyny aujourd'hui, on a fait des crêpes et elle en a brûlé une, et elle l'a fait disparaître avec sa baguette ! Et on t'en as gardé une avec plein de chantilly dessus !"

" Wow, j'ai hâte de la manger" rit Hermione en se relevant.

" Et Tata Nyny elle a pas de bisous ?" demanda Teddy alors que Ginny faisait une grimace attristée et des yeux de chien battu.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant le jeu de théâtre des deux mais se pencha quand même pour embrasser Ginny, écrasant un peu Teddy au passage. Ginny fit un gros bruit de smack sonore, ce qui fit à nouveau rigoler Teddy, et Hermione se releva en souriant tendrement.

Ginny et Teddy avaient depuis une toujours une grande complicité, et dès le moment où il avait réussi à prononcer _Nyny_ pour la première fois, la joueuse rousse pourtant si sauvage et indomptable ( sauf peut-être par sa fiancée et sa mère) s'était totalement aplatie à ses pieds. Victoire avait rejoint leur infernal duo, et tous ses frères avaient compris avec joie que Ginny serait la baby-sitter attitrée de tous leurs futurs enfants.

Hermione posa sa pile de courrier sur la table de la salle à manger et entra dans la cuisine.

Sur le comptoir était posée une assiette avec ce qui ressemblait à un cercle dans une flaque de lait - une crêpe couverte de chantilly fondue- et juste à côté un dessin représentant Hermione, Ginny, Teddy et une patate avec des bras et des cheveux jaunes qui devait représenter Victoire. Le petit garçon avait écrit, évidement avec l'aide de sa tante, " _mes Tatas préfférés_ " et l'avait entouré de plusieurs cœurs baveux .

Hermione sourit devant les énormes fautes d'orthographe ,et décrocha un magnet du frigo pour y accrocher le dessin, juste à côté l'article sur le record de points marqués par Ginny, un autre article sur l'énorme succès de Weasley, Farce pour sorciers facétieux et une photo de Ron et Harry dans leurs habits d'aurors le dernier jour de leur formation.

N'ayant pas le cœur de jeter la crêpe noyée, Hermione sortit quand même des couverts pour la manger.

Sur le comptoir de la cuisine, dans la corbeille de fruits d'habitude pleine de pommes et de poires, elle y vit un kiwi et elle sourit. Hermione détestait les kiwis mais Ginny les adorait et mine de rien, ce tout petit fruit vert et poilu était le signe discret des débuts de leur vie ensemble.

D'un geste mélancolique, Hermione tourna sa bague de fiançailles autour de son annuaire. Bientôt un autre anneau la rejoindrait et elle ne pouvait plus attendre.

Ca paraissait bête mais oui, elle ne pouvait plus attendre de voir Ginny rentrer de l'entraînement tous les jours et lui raconter sa journée, de l'engueuler de laisser traîner ses chaussettes sales sous le lit ou de se blottir avec elle dans le canapé un soir de pluie.

Son appartement lui semblait petit et vide d'habitude, son seul avantage étant d'être près du ministère, mais dès que sa fiancée y était, il devenait lumineux et grandiose, comme si Ginny avait le pouvoir de faire apparaître le soleil.

Hermione finit de manger en continuant à rêver de sa fiancée, qui pourtant était dans la pièce de côté, et posa l'assiette dans l'évier.

" Ginny, t'as encore oublié de faire partir le lave-vaisselle …" appela t'elle vers le salon.

" Oups … désolée mon cœur ! Mais je savais plus si devais mettre du liquide jaune dessus ou pas, donc j'ai préféré t'attendre"

Hermione roula des yeux mais ne cacha pas son sourire " Bon, et bien on refera un petit cours sur comment faire la vaisselle tout à l'heure, mon amour !"

" Génial …" grogna Ginny, et Hermione put entendre le gloussement de son neveu depuis la cuisine.

Après avoir enfin rempli correctement le lave-vaisselle, y avoir enlevé l'éponge, les gants et le produit vaisselle qui y avait été posés pour les laver aussi, Hermione réapparut dans le salon et alla chercher la pile de lettres qu'elle avait déposé sur la table du salon.

" Du courrier aujourd'hui, mon cœur ?" demanda Ginny depuis son canapé.

Hermione parcourut les différentes enveloppes les unes après les autres dans un geste mécanique" Une facture d'électricité ... une publicité pour un nouveau frigo ... une carte postale de Luna de Cracovie, et ah tiens ! Une lettre de Dean et Seamus !"

" Ils disent quoi ?"

" Laisse moi le temps de lire " dit Hermione en roulant des yeux, et décachetant l'enveloppe en même temps.

Elle parcourut la lettre des yeux, alors qu'elle pouvait entendre Ginny depuis le canapé grommeler quelque chose qui fit à nouveau rire Teddy.

" Ils nous remercient d'être venues au mariage , et pour le cadeau ! Ils disent aussi qu'ils ont plein de photos à nous montrer des Seychelles et ... wow !"

Hermione revint vers le canapé en brandissant la lettre en l'air " Ils vont être pères !"

" Quoi ?" Ginny se redressa presque, oubliant un instant qu'elle avait un Teddy à moitié assoupi sur le ventre, et faillit éjecter le petit garçon à dix mètres de la.

" Tata !" grogna il en se calant à nouveau contre le ventre de la rousse.

" Désolée mon cœur ... rendors toi" murmura Ginny en passant une main dans ses cheveux bleus.

"Comment ils ont fait ? " souffla elle vers sa fiancée, qui finissait de lire la lettre.

" Ils ont utilisé une potion de Conception ... attends !"

Et sans prévenir, Hermione fila vers sa chambre, et on ne la revit plus avant vingt bonnes minutes.

Quand elle revint, un énorme livre sous le bras, Teddy était complètement endormi sur Ginny, qui avait commencé à feuilleter un vieux Seeker Weekly pour passer le temps.

" Enfin !" chuchota la rousse du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait sans réveiller Teddy " J'ai cru que t'étais repartie !"

"Je devais absolument me renseigner la dessus ... C'est une potion tout bonnement incroyable ! » dit Hermione les yeux brillant, ce qui rappela tout de suite à Ginny la petite miss je-sais-tout de douze ans qu'elle avait connu.

D'ailleurs, Hermione posa sur la table son énorme livre, apparemment son vieux manuel de potions, ouvert à un page qu'elle se remit immédiatement à lire.

« Attends, tu parles bien de la potion de Conception sorcière ? La potion de grossesse Thunderstone ? C'est très connu dans le monde sorcier mais j'ai jamais compris comment elle marchait … »

« Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas en entendre parler avant ! C'est une potion vieille de près de trois cents ans, inventée par Maximilian Thunderstone et Clovis Thunderstone … »

« Deux frères ? » demanda Ginny.

Hermione lui jeta un regard entendu

« Deux _époux_ Gin. Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que le mariage entre sorciers a toujours considéré la possibilité d'époux du même sexe. Bref, ils voulaient absolument avoir un enfant, et ont réussi – à quatre-vingt-dix ans selon la légende ! – à créer la potion de conception. La potion sert en fait à mélanger les deux ADN pour former directement un zygote, après modification d'un des deux gonosomes, en fait de celui qui ne porte pas le bébé, et donc supprime le problème des mêmes hétérochromosomes chez les couples homosexuels ! » dit Hermione aussi simplement que si elle annonçait à Ginny que deux plus deux faisaient quatre.

« Gné ? » fut tout ce que Ginny répondit.

« En gros » soupira Hermione « Peut-importe le fait que le couple soit homosexuel ou stérile, la seule chose qui compte est leur potentiel magique. Pendant l'acte, l'un des deux partenaires va transférer son génome à celui ou celle qui a bu la potion, et si ca marche -apparemment pas à tous les coups, cela dépend du potentiel magique et de la relation entre les deux partenaires – elle ou il a désormais un futur embryon implanté dans le bas ventre » conclut Hermione sur un ton scientifique.

« J'avais pas remarqué que Seamus était …enceint ? » dit Ginny dans une grimace digne de la tête de Ron quand le professeur Mc Gonagall lui avait demandé de danser avec elle.

Hermione rigola « Non, même si c'est possible pour les hommes, ils ont dû faire appel à une mère porteuse. Par contre, il est possible pour deux femmes d'enfanter avec cette potion. »

« Tu pourrais tomber enceinte de moi et moi de toi ? » demanda Ginny, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

« Non seulement on peut , mais un jour on le fera » répondit Hermione en se penchant au dessus du canapé pour embrasser sa fiancée.

" Pas tout de suite, hein ! " dit soudain Ginny en reculant la tête " On est pas encore mariées, et on a pas de chambre , et je gagne pas assez bien ma vie et …"

" Du calme !" rit Hermione " On a encore le temps … et t'es quand même drôlement jeune pour avoir déjà la folie des enfants !"

" C'est dans mes gênes qu'est-ce que tu veux … et puis je me marie à vingt-et-un ans, je peux très bien devenir mère à vingt-deux "

" C'est vrai que t'es plutôt une rapide"

"C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir …"

Ginny reçut une petite tape sur le bras mais son sourire satisfait indiqua à Hermione que sa blague en valait totalement le coup.

Hermione se pencha vers Ginny pour passer une main dans ses longs cheveux. Elles restèrent un moment dans un silence confortable, de temps en temps interrompu par des petits bruits émanant de Teddy.

" Tu seras une bonne mère, tu sais " dit doucement Ginny en levant les yeux vers sa fiancée.

Hermione sourit et déposa un baiser sur les cheveux roux qu'elle avait en main. " Toi aussi, mon amour … même si ça sera difficile pour toi de gronder nos enfants, vu que tu as fait toutes les conneries possibles et imaginables pendant ton enfance."

" Hey ! C'est pas vrai !"

" Qui a volé le balai de Charlie à six ans pour apprendre à voler toute seule et a faillit se casser le cou ? "

" Bon ça va ... et au contraire je leurs interdirai de faire ce que j'ai fait, et _comme je l'ai déjà fait_ , je connaîtrais toutes leurs combinés, hé hé hé !"

Ginny jeta sa tête en arrière et fit semblant de lâcher un gros rire maléfique, ce qui fit rire aussi Hermione.

" Encore quelques années à attendre, mon amour" sourit Hermione

«Mais sinon, on peut toujours commencer maintenant avec la méthode traditionnelle » dit sournoisement Ginny, en agrippant le col de la chemise d'Hermione pour l'attirer vers elle et déposer une ligne de baisers sur son cou et sa gorge.

« Ginny … » murmura cette dernière en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir des gémissements « On ne peut pas faire ça maintenant … ton neveu est littéralement entre nous deux … _han_ … il va … _mmmh_ … être choqué …. »

« Il faut bien qu'ils sachent d'où ils sortent, non ? »

« Ginny ! » dit Hermione, dans ce qui semblait être à la fois un rire étouffé et un long gémissement.

Ginny allait protester quand un petit rire leur signifia à toutes les deux que Teddy avait été réveillé par les nombreux mouvements à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

A grand regret, Ginny lâcha Hermione et se retourna vers Teddy en soupirant

« Qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour toi, tu pourrais montrer un peu de reconnaissance !»

Le garçonnet sourit et changea ses cheveux bleus en une longue crinière rousse, ressemblant à tout point à celle de la sportive.

Ginny fit mine de se fâcher, et posant ses poings sur ses hanches d'une façon très Hermionesque, elle gronda " Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?"

Teddy, dans un adorable rire d'enfant, sauta du canapé pour détaler en courant vers la cuisine.

« Toi, si je t'attrape ! » cria Ginny qui se leva, pris quand même le temps de déposer un bisou sur la joue d'Hermione, et se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement après un Teddy mort de rire, sous le regard attendri de sa fiancée.

L'avenir ne pouvait pas s'annoncer meilleur.


	23. 27 Février 2005

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

Hermione soupira en regardant sa montre une fois de plus.

 _Elle aurait dû être rentrée il y a plus de deux heures. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_

Pour la vingtième fois en dix minutes, elle ouvrit la porte du four et observa son soufflé monter lentement. Si Ginny n'arrivait pas vite, elle raterait un de ses plats préférés, et un des seuls que sa femme sache cuisiner correctement.

L'avantage d'être la fille de Molly Weasley, c'était que depuis son enfance Ginny avait appris à cuisiner des plats gargantuesques et succulents, et c'est souvent elle qui s'occupait du garde-manger à la maison, les talents culinaires d'Hermione se rapportant à savoir casser un œuf presque correctement et sortit un plat du fou sans se brûler. Le soufflé au fromage qu'elle préparait était la seule exception à cette règle, car c'était un secret de famille que sa mère lui avait appris étant petite, et Ginny le lui réclamait souvent.

Hermione soupira et alla se positionner contre le comptoir de la cuisine.

Presque instinctivement, ses mains allèrent se poser sur son ventre rebondi de maintenant cinq mois. Dans deux jours, Ginny et elles iraient chez le docteur moldu que leur avait recommandé leur médicomage pour l'examen du second semestre, et pourraient enfin connaître le sexe du bébé.

Convaincre Ginny de savoir si elles auraient un garçon ou une fille n'avait pas été chose facile, la rousse ayant toujours aimé la part de mystère de l'accouchement. Hermione quant à elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu la patience d'attendre neuf mois pour ça, et encore moins toute seule. Après plusieurs jours de demandes, de cajoleries, l'intervention des deux futures grands-mères en faveur d'Hermione, une vraie grande engueulade, un vase cassé et une réconciliation sur l'oreiller aussi grandiose que glorieuse, Ginny avait fini par promettre qu'elle connaîtrait le sexe du bébé, à condition qu'Hermione arrêterait de travailler au moins un mois avant la date prévue. Hermione avait eu beau protester qu'elle ferait attention et se fixerait des limites, Ginny avait été intraitable et avait même menacé d'une grève du sexe, ce que les hormones d'Hermione ne pourraient jamais supporter. Elle s'était donc avouée vaincue et avait accepté le marché.

 _Maman va bientôt rentrer, bébé. Elle a dû être retenue au stade mais elle sera là, et elle viendra te dire bonne nuit comme tous les soirs._

Hermione sentit un mouvement dans son ventre et sourit. Le bébé commençait à bouger, pas assez pour que Ginny puisse le sentir quand elle posait sa main sur le ventre de sa femme, mais assez pour qu'elle sache qu'il avait hérité du tempérament de feu des Weasley.

 _On est vraiment chanceux de l'avoir, tu sais. Elle m'a sauvé la vie, dans tous les sens du terme, et elle a fait de moi la femme la plus aimée du monde. Et évidemment, elle t'as donné l'autre moitié de son cœur, Bébé et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais elle ne peut plus attendre de savoir si tu es un petit garçon ou une petite fille …_

Une sonnerie retentit et arracha Hermione de ses pensées.

« L'alarme du four ! Mon soufflé !» dit-elle à voix haute.

Harry avait eu l'idée d'installer une alarme magique sur son four après que Luna fasse exploser le leur avec une recette de tarte à la citrouille qui avait mal tourné. Hermione se précipita - du moins le plus rapidement qu'elle le pouvait avec son gros ventre, ce qui la faisait un peu ressembler à un pingouin essayant de courir - dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'elle enlevait le plat du four pour le transférer dans un autre plat, un claquement de porte plutôt violent se fit entendre.

« Ginny ? »

Hermione entendit des pas dans l'entrée, puis dans le salon mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Chérie, c'est toi ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Hermione poussa un juron discret et se hâta de transférer son soufflé, qui heureusement avait une forme appétissante, dans un autre plat et courut presque jusqu'au salon. Ce qu'elle y vit la freina immédiatement, et lui coupa presque le souffle.

Ginny était assise dans le canapé, toujours dans son uniforme de quidditch, la tête entre les mains, visiblement en train de pleurer. Elle avait visiblement jeté son balai au sol en entrant, ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais puisque le balai en question n'était pas censé quitter la salle de stockage des Harpies.

« Gin, ça va ? » demanda Hermione en approchant lentement. Ginny ne l'avait pas entendue, ses mains couvrant à la fois ses yeux et ses oreilles et semblait murmurer des paroles incohérentes dans sa barbe.

« Mon ange ? » tenta à nouveau Hermione, en ouvrant les bras vers sa femme.

Ginny leva la tête vers elle, la regarda un court instant de ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et se leva pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Elle plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione et respira lentement, sachant parfaitement que le seul endroit où elle serait toujours en sécurité serait dans les bras d'Hermione. Hermione ne posa aucune question , sachant mieux que quiconque qu'attendre que sa femme se calme serait la meilleure chose à faire, et se contenta de la bercer lentement, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et embrassant de temps en temps le côté de sa tête.

Quand Ginny fut un peu calmée, Hermione l'entraîna doucement vers le canapé et s'assit confortablement, calant Ginny contre elle de manière à ce qu'elle repose contre son épaule et que leurs deux paires de mains soient jointes sur le ventre rebondi.

« Tout va bien se passer mon cœur, d'accord ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » murmura elle contre l'oreille de Ginny.

Celle-ci fut parcourue d'un impressionnant frisson et resserra ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme.

« Grazia est à Sainte-Mangouste » souffla la rousse dans un souffle.

Hermione retint un cri et se colla un peu plus contre sa femme pour l'encourager à continuer. Les blessures et accidents étaient fréquents au quidditch, mais ils étaient d'ordinaire traités directement sur place ou à l'infirmerie des Harpies. Un joueur n'était transféré à l'hôpital que pour un accident grave, voire mortel, et même si aucun joueur n'avait trouvé la mort sur le terrain depuis près de vingt ans, tous les ans une bonne poignée de professionnels voyaient leur carrière s'arrêter après un cognard un peu trop violent ou une chute de trop.

Ginny continua dans un murmure presque inaudible, qu'Hermione n'aurait pas entendu si son attention n'était pas aussi tournée vers sa femme.

« C'est arrivé à la fin de l'entraînement. Comme on a fait un match nul contre les Frelons, Gwenog nous a un peu plus poussé cette fois-ci … On était toutes fatiguées, et on faisait plus attention … »

Ginny renifla et s'interrompit pour sécher ses larmes. Hermione fut plus rapide qu'elle et essuya une larme de son pouce.

« Vicky lui a lancé un cognard, vers le ventre, comme je lui avait demandé, pour tester ses réflexes. C'est un exercice tout bête, et on le fait tout le temps et … et … »

Ginny s'interrompit à nouveau et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, incapable de continuer. Hermione prit cette main nerveuse dans la sienne, et la porta à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume et les phalanges, puis la porta à son cœur, jouant au passage avec l'alliance et la bague de fiançailles qui résidaient à son annulaire depuis maintenant plus de deux ans. Ginny sourit faiblement. La capacité qu'avait Hermione à la calmer sans dire un seul mot l'impressionnerait toujours.

« Elle venait juste d'éviter un autre cognard, et … elle l'avait pas vu venir. Elle l'a reçu dans les côtes, juste au niveau du cœur, et elle ne serait pas tombée si ... _sniff_ … si elle n'avait pas été aussi prêt du cerceau. Son balai s'est pris dans le cerceau, et s'est fait propulser au sol. Personne n'a pu lancer un _arresto momentum_ à temps … L'infirmière a tout de suite vu qu'elle ne serait pas capable de soigner ses blessures et on a du l'évacuer par portoloin sécurisé. Les médicomages disent qu'elle était inconsciente avant qu'elle touche le sol. »

Hermione continua à jouer doucement avec l'alliance de Ginny.

Elle murmura le plus doucement possible « Vous l'avez amené à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

Ginny hocha de la tête.

« Gwenog et moi, oui. C'est Kehoe qui l'a prise en charge immédiatement. J'aurai du t'envoyer un patronus, je sais, mais Mione, je me sentais si mal … C'est _moi_ son capitaine, c'est moi qui ait dit à Vicky de lui envoyer ce cognard. Rien ne serait arrivé si ... si ... »

Ginny étouffa un sanglot et se cacha dans l'épaule de la brune.

« Hey » dit doucement celle-ci « Regardes moi »

Comme Ginny refusait de lever la tête, Hermione lui saisit doucement le menton et força son regard dans celui de la rousse.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, Gin et Vicky non plus. Ce sont les règles du quidditch tout simplement, et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un joueur tombe au sol à cause d'un cognard. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit le docteur ? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de conclusions maintenant, mais il se pourrait qu'elle reste inconsciente pendant plusieurs jours, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont fini par nous renvoyer Gwenog et moi. Ils ont réparé ses os cassés mais elle a fait un traumatisme crânien, et selon lui … il pourrait y avoir des séquelles »

Une lueur étrange passa dans les orbites bruns de Ginny, une lueur qu'Hermione avait rarement vu autrefois, une lueur de peur.

« Je l'ai vue tomber, Hermione. Je l'ai vu tomber sur la tête, et rebondir bizarrement après. J'ai entendu son cri et j'ai entendu le bruit qu'a fait son dos quand il a touché le sol. »

Hermione soupira.

Elle-même se rappelait parfaitement du hibou qui avait amené la lettre de convocation à Sainte-Mangouste, de l'odeur médicamenteuse de l'hôpital, du blanc immaculé des draps dans lesquels reposait Ginny … Comment oublier ? Plus encore, elle se rappellerait toujours des plâtres, des bleus, des poches sous les yeux de sa femme, et surtout de la cicatrice sur le bras de Ginny, longue ligne blanche du pli de son coude jusqu'au milieu de son avant-bras qui rappelait à Hermione à quel point le quidditch était un sport de brutes qui avait bien faillit lui enlever l'amour de sa vie. Mais Ginny aimait le quidditch, et même si elle aurait tout arrêté sur un seul mot de sa femme, Hermione ne l'avait pas empêché de remonter sur un balai après l'accident, ne serait-ce que pour revoir l'éclat de passion qui luisait dans les prunelles brunes de Ginny quand elle volait.

« Tout ira bien Gin, Kehoe sait ce qu'il fait tu sais »

« Il a dit qu'il pourrait y avoir des séquelles … Elle est tombée sur la tête Hermione, presque sur la nuque. Elle peut devenir aveugle, ou perdre l'usage de la parole, ou devenir un légume _sniff_ et si elle ne peut plus jamais remonter sur un balai ? C'est de _ma_ faute, et ça sera ma faute, ma faute … »

Ginny fit un mouvement pour se dégager d'Hermione, et sans doute s'enfuir voler sur son balai le plus haut possible comme elle le faisait toujours pour oublier ses soucis, mais Hermione la retint et encercla possessivement ses bras contre elle. Elle n'avait pas vu Ginny dans un tel état depuis l'enterrement de Fred il y a déjà plus de cinq ans, et le fait que la rousse cherchait à se détacher d'elle pour extérioriser sa douleur l'inquiétait. Après tout, si elle lui avait juré il y a presque trois ans de l'aimer et de la protéger dans l'effort et la maladie jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare - et encore elle était sûre que la mort n'était qu'un passage qu'elles traverseraient ensemble sans jamais les séparer- c'était bien pour qu'elle soit celle qui sèche ses larmes et la serre fort contre elle dans ces moment-là.

« Ginny regardes moi » répéta Hermione. Elle n'eut pas à la forcer cette fois ci pour que la rousse lève des yeux timides vers elle. Hermione prit la main parsemée de taches de rousseur dans la sienne et la posa d'autorité sur son ventre.

« Quand tu étais à l'hôpital et que je suis entrée dans ta chambre, le monde s'est écroulé pour moi. Tu étais la allongée dans ton lit tout blanc, des bandages partout et tes yeux fermés, et mon amour, à ce moment j'ai cru que je ne les reverrai jamais ouverts. Et je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie Ginny, bien plus que quand on a vu Dumbledore sur le sol de la tour d'astronomie, quand Greyback nous a découvert ou même quand Hagrid a rapporté Harry de la forêt interdite. »

La voix d'Hermione tremblait d'émotion et ses yeux fixaient à présent une forme invisible au loin. Ginny avait cessé de renifler et avait refermé sa main sur celle d'Hermione, passant l'autre autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à l'hôpital, et la plupart du temps changeait de sujet quand il revenait dans une conversation. Il lui arrivait régulièrement d'inspecter longuement Ginny après un match musclé à la recherche d'une bosse ou d'un bleu et le soir dans l'intimité de leur chambre elle embrassait longtemps la ligne blanche qui parcourait le bras de Ginny, comme si elle essayait de faire disparaître la marque par ses baisers et son amour.

Même si elle n'en parlait pas, Ginny _savait_.

La marque sur son propre bras avait rouvert des blessures qui n'avaient jamais cicatrisées entièrement, et Hermione avait crû avoir failli à sa promesse de tout faire pour protéger Ginny de ce qu'elle-même avait vécu avec Bellatrix. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de sa femme et les promesses qu'une fois le pire arrivé tout ne pourrait qu'aller mieux, regarder son bras marqué affectait bien plus Hermione que de voir sa propre cicatrice.

Ginny embrassa doucement la joue de l'aînée pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

« Tu avais l'air si faible, si fragile, si cassée toi qui est la force même … Cette chute aurait dû te tuer, ou du moins de blesser gravement, mais tu n'as pas baissé les bras et tu ne t'es pas laissé dicter ton destin. Et tu as ouvert les yeux, et au moment où tu m'as vu tu as souri, et le monde s'est remis à tourner. »

Hermione déposa un baiser mouillé sur le front de Ginny.

« Grazia ira bien, parce que vous,les joueurs de quidditch, avez une drôle de manière de vous accrocher à votre rêve de remonter sur ses foutus balais, et pas même une chute de plus de cinquante mètres ne vous en empêcherait »

" Comment tu peux en être sûre ?" demanda Ginny en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de main.

" J'en ai _épousé_ une. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent. "

Ginny sourit et se blottit contre sa femme. " Comment tu fais pour toujours savoir que dire et quoi faire ? T'es _vraiment_ la sorcière la plus douée de ta génération ..."

" Mmh ... je suis juste ton âme sœur, et je te connais mieux que je me connais moi-même" sourit Hermione

" Que c'est mignon " gloussa la rousse " Et dire que c'est _toi_ qui est enceinte, et qui doit supporter mes sautes d'humeur ... c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !"

" J'ai signé pour ça il y a deux ans, mon amour ... je te supporterai jusqu'à la fin des temps"

" Tu dit ça comme si j'étais un fardeau énorme à porter !"

" Eh bien en soit ..."

" C'est pas vrai !" dit Ginny en donnant une petite tape sur la main d'Hermione, qui la retira en riant " Qui se tue toute la journée à sécuriser la maison pour le bébé et à monter des berceaux et des tables à changer ? Qui a repeint toute la nursery en vert et blanc parce que le rouge était pas une couleur neutre pour toi ? Qui doit empêcher ma mère de venir déménager avec nous, soit disant pour t'aider à tenir la fin de ta grossesse ? C'est moi !"

" En même temps, tu m'empêches de faire quoique ce soit ... à part des soufflés, qui soit dit en passant, doivent être dégonflés à l'heure actuelle "

" T'avais fait un soufflé ? " demanda Ginny d'une petite voix coupable

" J' _avais_ ... c'est pas grave, on mangera des nouilles au jambon, c'est tout aussi bon"

Hermione esquissa le geste de se lever pour aller vers la cuisine, mais Ginny la retint par le poignet et la fit se rasseoir sur ses genoux.

" Je me manque à tous mes devoirs ... je ne t'ai même pas dit bonjour correctement"

Et avant qu'Hermione puisse faire quoique ce soit, Ginny l'avait penchée en avant sur le canapé, et attaquait ses lèvres des siennes.

" Bonjour mon cœur" lui souffla elle, alors que la brune essayait de reprendre son souffle après l'attaque en traître qu'elle avait subie.

" Et bonjour mon petit coeur " dit elle de la voix suraiguë qu'elle prenait toujours quand elle parlait au bébé, se penchant vers le ventre de sa femme pour y déposer une centaine de baisers " J'espère que tu as été sage pour Mommy aujourd'hui , que tu ne fais pas un match de boxe toute seule dans son ventre ... la pauvre, elle doit supporter les crises de panique de ta Mama, c'est pas une tâche facile tu sais. D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas comment elle fait pour me supporter"

Hermione sourit et prit une main de Ginny pour la poser sur le ventre, tandis que la rousse continuait de parler à leur bébé d'une voix plus douce.

" Et elle doit aussi supporter tes deux grands-mères qui nous harcèlent pour te trouver un prénom, tes oncles qui se battent entre eux pour savoir qui sera ton parrain, tes tatas qui ont placé des paris sur toi pour savoir si tu seras une fille ou un garçon - alors que tout le monde que tu es _une_ Granger et ..."

" Chérie, arrête d'essayer d'influencer son genre, il ou elle sera ce qu'il - ou elle - voudra ! Et plutôt un _il_ d'ailleurs ..."

" N'écoutes pas ta mère, ma chérie, on sait toutes les deux que tu es une magnifique petite fille, avec plein de taches de rousseur, et des cheveux bruns atrocement bouclés et ... _Mione_ !"

Ginny leva d'un coup la tête et regarda sa femme, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte.

" Je ... elle ... t'as senti ça ? "

Hermione posa une main sur le côté de son ventre, à côté de celle de sa femme. Sous le tissu de sa chemise, elle pouvait sentir un petit mouvement, comme si son ventre tapotait doucement le bout de ses doigts. Pour la première fois, le bébé bougeait assez pour qu'on le sente de l'extérieur, et l'avait fait pour Ginny.

" _Il_ te dit bonjour " sourit elle à sa femme, qui ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige en train de fondre au sol sous un soleil brûlant " Il a reconnu sa Mama "

" Bon-bonjour Bébé" bredouilla Ginny en baissant lentement son regard vers sa main. Elle déposa un baiser mouillé sur le nombril d'Hermione, ses joues à nouveau mouillées par cette fois-ci des larmes de joie " Bonjour mon coeur ... "

" Je croyais que c'était moi, ton coeur ?" taquina Hermione

" Vous êtes les deux parts de mon coeur" murmura Ginny en posant sa joue contre le ventre de la brune " J'y crois pas, Mione ... et aujourd'hui en plus ! Comme ta mère, tu sais choisir tes moments ... "

Un autre petit mouvement se fit ressentir sous leurs doigts, et les deux femmes partagèrent un regard rieur.

" Un vrai petit miracle " sourit Hermione " _Notre_ petit miracle ."


	24. 2 Mai 1998

**Human - Christina Perri**

Des explosions.

Des explosions et des cris, tout autour d'elle.

Poudlard était à feu et à sang et de plus en plus de mangemorts rentraient par les brèches du bouclier installés par Mc Gonagall et les autres professeurs. La grande salle n'était plus qu'un grand champ de bataille et de ruines, où les professeurs et les élèves - parfois à peine dans leur quatrième année- se battaient avec ferveur pour défendre leur école.

"Attention, Hermione !" cria Ron derrière elle.

Elle eut juste de longtemps de faire un bon en arrière pour éviter l'éclair rouge qui fonçait vers elle. Ron envoya le mangemort responsable au diable d'un coup de baguette et courut se réfugier à côté d'Hermione, qui s'était accroupie derrière un demi-pilier.

" Rien de cassé ? Tout va bien ?" hurla le grand rouquin à travers les bruits violents qui couvraient sa voix.

Hermione hocha de la tête et examina à son tour son ami. A part ses cheveux emmêlés, quelques coupures sur sa joue et ses bras et son air hagard, Ron allait bien.

Après tout, pendant la dernière heure, ils avaient tous les deux survécu à une salle en feu qui voulait les consumer vivants, plusieurs attaques de mangemorts et de détraqueurs, la destruction d'un Horcruxe, la vision atroce de la mort de Snape par le seigneur des ténèbres et pour Ron, la mort d'un des ses frères sous ses propres yeux.

Si Harry et Hermione ne les avaient pas décroché du corps mutilé de Fred, lui et Percy seraient morts de la prochaine explosion à l'heure qu'il était. Harry leur avait crié d'aller aider les élèves à se battre dans le grand hall, qu'il s'occuperait lui-même de Snape et qu'ils les retrouverait après. Ils avaient donc recourut à travers les dédales de couloirs, passé devant des classes qu'ils connaissaient si bien et pourtant qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien, pour se retrouver au cœur de la bataille.

Même si leur priorité était de mettre en sécurité les élèves les plus jeunes et les plus faibles, Ron ne pensait qu'à sa famille et Hermione qu'à Ginny. Elle était dans le château, elle le savait, et la connaissant elle avait forcément pris part à la bataille, sûrement dans le foyer même du combat.

Harry lui avait glissé, alors qu'ils courraient vers le saule cogneur, qu'il l'avait vu quitter la salle sur demande et se précipiter en bas des escaliers avec Neville et Luna pendant que Ron et Hermione cherchaient un crochet du basilique dans la chambre des secrets.

Et évidemment, Hermione l'avait tout de suite traitée de tous les noms intérieurement.

Pourquoi ne pouvait elle pas rester en sécurité et attendre tranquillement la fin de la bataille ? C'était le mauvais côté d'avoir autant de ténacité et d'entêtement. Ginny avait cependant intérêt à être saine et sauve, et si quand elle la retrouverait Hermione voyait sur elle la moindre égratignure, la brune entrerait sûrement dans une telle rage qu'elle finirait la bataille à elle toute seule.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et hochèrent de la tête, se promettant silencieusement de se défendre l'un l'autre, puis se levèrent en même temps pour se jeter dans la bataille.

" _Confringo_ !" cria Hermione vers une table cassée en deux au sol, qui explosa aux pieds d'un mangemort et le balança au sol.

" _Deprimo !_ " lança Ron vers le plancher, et un énorme Troll, qui s'amusait à sauter sur la table qui autrefois était celle des Poufsouffle à en juger la nappe jaune et noire qui y était magiquement fixée, disparut dans le trou béat qui s'y créa.

" Derrière toi ! _Expelliarmus_ ! "

Ron se baissa et le mangemort qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer vit sa baguette se faire expulser au loin. Il regarda sa main, puis Hermione, cligna des yeux très vite puis s'enfuit en courant. Si la situation n'était pas critique, Hermione aurait sûrement éclaté de rire, mais au coup d'œil autour d'elle la refroidit aussitôt.

Des centaines de personnes battaient dans cette pièce, et le sol était jonché de dizaines et dizaines de corps, tout autant d'un côté que de l'autre. Certains était encore cachés sous le masque des Ténèbres, alors que d'autres portaient encore autour leur uniforme scolaire et autour de leur cou leur cravate les rattachant à leur maison, tous portant ainsi un signe distinctif de la cause pour laquelle ils avaient perdu la vie. Beaucoup d'autres paraissaient blessés ou gravement atteints, saignant d'une oreille ou portant leur bras en écharpe, s'enfuyant vers des lieux plus surs ou continuant à se battre malgré tout pour sauver leur peau.

" _Stupefix_ !"

L'homme au masque argenté qui se tenait en face d'elle se figea aussitôt et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Hermione soupira, et conjura un sort de protection autour d'elle et Ron d'un rapide coup de baguette. Elle n'aimait pas utiliser ce genre de sorts noirs, mais ils étaient en guerre, et Merlin savait quels sorts le mangemort aurait pu leur lancer, à eux.

Ron venait lui-même de lancer un vilain _Flipendo_ sur une femme en noir, qui s'écroula au sol en hurlant de douleur. Il se retourna vers elle, et soupira d'un air qui semblait dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que déjà ils devaient se remettre à courir et pour aller se glisser sous ce qui restait de la table des professeurs.

De leur nouvelle position, elle avait une vue d'emblée de toute la salle et avant de retourner au combat, elle s'arrêta un instant dans l'espoir d'enfin apercevoir Ginny.

Elle pouvait voir un peu plus loin Flitwick et Mc Gonagall l'un à côté de l'autre, en train de s'attaquer à cinq mangemorts à la fois. Le professeur Chourave et Neville couraient dans tous les sens, des espèces de plantes géantes dans les bras, visiblement carnivores et affamées vu la voracité avec laquelle ils mordaient les géants et les trolls qu'on leur présentait.

Elle pouvait aussi voir des élèves encore plus jeunes qu'elle se battre bravement, comme Dean qui avait l'air totalement paniqué, visiblement poursuivit par Dolohov, et qui heureusement fut rapidement secouru par Seamus et Parvati.

" _Impedimenta_ !"

" _Reducto_ !"

" _Expuslo_ !"

" _Incarcerem_ !"

Les sorts volaient dans tous les sens, et si Harry avait pu voir avec quelle détermination ses anciens apprentis se défendaient et attaquaient, il aurait été fier de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Juste à côté d'un pilier dont la bannière bleue et argent brûlait dans de grandes flammes, Hermione vit Luna, debout sur une chaise et l'air beaucoup moins innocent qu'à son habitude, en train d'enchaîner sort sur sort sur tout ce qui bougeait à proximité d'elle.

Autour d'elle volaient en nuée, sans jamais l'atteindre, un énorme groupe de chauve-souris géantes, qui s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux des mangemorts ou leur mordaient férocement le visage.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta un instant, pour s'emballer furieusement la seconde d'après.

Qui disait chauves furies disait … Ginny.

Enfin.

Enfin, après des mois de séparation entrecoupés par une rapide visite d'une semaine, Hermione vit la chère chevelure rousse qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille, juste à côté de Luna, debout sur une chaise elle aussi, visiblement en train d'exploser de rage, des chauves furies sortant de sa baguette par paquets, et sortant des sorts bleus, rouges et violets à la chaîne.

Malgré l'horreur et la destruction , Hermione sourit - son premier vrai sourire depuis Pâques - et alla taper Ron sur l'épaule pour lui pointer du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait sa petite sœur. Malgré l'air abattu qu'il portait, elle vit un éclair de soulagement dans ses yeux de voir sa petite sœur en un seul morceau, et hocha de la tête vers sa meilleure amie pour lui indiquer qu'il couvrirait ses arrières pour qu'elle aille rejoindre sa petite amie.

Hermione sortir donc de dessous sa cachette, Ron aux talons, et commença à se frayer un chemin à travers les groupes qui s'affrontaient, lançant quelques sorts pour écarter quiquonque se mettrait sur son chemin et avait presque atteint la table des Serdaigles, quand elle vit un éclair rouge passer juste devant elle et aller frapper Ginny dans le dos.

La rousse s'écroula au sol, où Luna sauta aussitôt devant son corps pour la protéger d'un autre sort.

" Non !" hurla Hermione de toutes forces, ce qui fit se retourner le mangemort qui avait pétrifié Ginny vers elle.

Avant même qu'il ait pu lever sa baguette vers elle, Hermione l'avait envoyé valser contre un pilier dans un énorme éclair bleu avec un des _Expulso_ les plus violents qu'elle n'ai jamais fait. Hermione se jeta aussitôt à genoux devant Ginny, ne remarquant même pas que Ron s'était mis en garde à la gauche de Luna pour les protéger toutes les deux, et pris aussitôt le visage de Ginny, totalement inconsciente, entre ses mains.

" Ginny ! Réponds moi !" hurla elle, complètement perdue.

Ce ne pouvait pas être possible, Ginny ne pouvait pas … pas maintenant.

"Hermione " dit doucement Luna derrière elle " Il n'y a pas eu de lumière violette ou verte. C'était un simple _Stupefix_ "

Hermione hocha de la tête, un peu perdue quand même et pointa sa baguette vers Ginny

" _Enervatum_ "

Ginny ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et se frotta les tempes en fixant le plafond d'un air malade. Elle tourna la tête lentement vers Hermione, qui la regardait se réveiller en retenant sa respiration, sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et se jeta sur elle.

« Mione ! Enfin ! Ca fait deux heures que je te cherche partout ! »

Hermione ne fit pas attention au fait qu'avec la manière dont Ginny la serrait contre elle, elle n'avait pas respiré depuis trente secondes, et serra fortement sa petite amie contre elle, plongeant son nez dans les longs cheveux roux pour y respirer l'odeur familière. Ginny recula un peu pour aller écraser sa bouche contre celle d'Hermione dans un baiser passionné.

Les bruits des explosions et les cris leur parurent soudain bien loin , seul le grognement de Ron quand Ginny commença à glisser ses mains le long des côtes de la brune les ramena dans la réalité.

" On est en pleine guerre, la !" grogna il, la baguette toujours en alerte.

" Et même la tu trouves le moyen de me _cockbloquer_ " répondit Ginny d'un air mauvais. Hermione sourit et embrassa rapidement Ginny, avant de la prendre par la main et de l'aider à se relever.

" On devrait trouver un endroit plus sur" dit Luna entre deux sorts de _Locomotor Mortis_ qui firent flotter plusieurs personnes dans les airs en même temps, à la plus grande surprise d'ailleurs " Et je pense qu'on a besoin de nous ailleurs "

Ron fit apparaître de sa baguette un grand bouclier autour d'eux, et alors qu'elles s'apprêtait à partir, Ginny planta un baiser sonore sur la joue d'Hermione.

"C'est des larmes ? " demanda elle en voyant quelque chose de brillant sur la joue qu'elle venait d'embrasser " Pourquoi tu pleures ? "

" Pour rien … andouille "

Le petit groupe se dirigea ainsi le plus rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient vers les grands escaliers, tentant d'aider les différents combattants au passage, mais les sorts volaient si rapidement qu'il était difficile d'intervenir dans un duel sans risquer de recevoir un sort involontaire dans le ventre.

Quand enfin ils atteignirent le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, méconnaissable du aux dizaines de géants de pierre cassés en deux qui étaient mélangés au sol avec des corps de troll ou de centaures, Ginny demanda "Et maintenant ? "

Hermione regarda rapidement autour d'eux.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'options, ou ils retournaient dans la grande salle, où seuls les plus puissants combattants étaient encore, ou ils essayaient de retrouver les autres et se mettre en sûreté jusqu'à la fin du combat. Pour Ron et elle, cette option était impossible, ils n'abandonneraient jamais leur école et encore moins Harry. Cependant, il leur fallait trouver un moyen d'éloigner Luna et Ginny du centre de la bataille, bien trop dangereux pour elles qui n'avaient jamais vraiment combattu contre des mangemorts.

Son choix fut interrompu par un grand cri " Ginny ! Ron !" .

Ils se retournèrent tous les quatre vers la personne qui les avait appelé, prêts à en découdre si c'était un piège.

C'était Bill, sa baguette dont le bout fumait encore à la main, et une griffure sur son cou s'était ré ouverte lui donnait un visage sanglant assez effrayant. Ginny courut vers son grand frère et alla l'enlacer, ayant besoin plus que jamais de la protection qu'il lui offrait.

Bill, serrant toujours sa petite sœur dans ses bras, jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur les trois autres pour voir si ils n'étaient pas blessés, et poursuivit " George et Maman sont dans la salle des portraits, ils … ils ont ramené Lupin, et Tonks …"

Bill n'eut pas besoin de finir qu'ils avaient tous compris. Ginny réprima un sanglot contre la poitrine de son grand frère, qui déposa un rapide baiser contre ses cheveux.

Un grand bruit interrompit le silence gênant qui s'était crée, une grand explosion dans la grande salle.

" Hermione, on doit y retourner ! Ils ont besoin de nous !" cria Ron et Hermione acquiesça.

Elle se retourna vers Ginny, qui avait lâché Bill, et la pris un moment dans ses bras.

« Va avec Bill, Ginny va aider ta famille, mais promets-moi de rester prudente »

Ginny promis et disparut à la suite de Bill, avec Luna. Hermione la regarda partir en courant, oubliant un instant la guerre qui se déroulait, n'arrivant pas à se débarrasser du sentiment que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait sa petite amie.

"Hermione ? " dit doucement Ron " Tu viens ? "

La brune se retourna et leva sa baguette, déterminée.

" Allons gagner cette guerre, Ron. "

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Hermione et Ron jetèrent les sorts les plus mauvais et vicieux qu'ils connaissaient, parvenant à s'en sortir sans trop de dégâts à part une lèvre coupée pour Hermione et une manche en moins pour Ron.

Malgré l'intensité du combat, Poudlard résistait et organisait sa défense plupart des professeurs se battaient contre plusieurs assaillants à la fois, les statues de pierre semblaient plus nombreuses que jamais et au centre de la pièce, Graup, qui avait été libéré par les centaures, balançait contre les murs encore entiers des poignées de mangemorts.

Hermione venait de mettre le feu à la cape d'un homme masque quand elle se retourna pour voir comment se débrouillait Ron. Et c'est en le voyant se battre avec hargne qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi appliqué et précis dans ses sorts qu'au moment présent.

Juste quand celui-ci avait réussi à faire sortir de sous la table où il était réfugié un troisième année et l'avait fait rejoindre les donjons où il serait en sécurité avec les Serpentards, Hermione vit un grand jet de lumière jaillir et se diriger droit vers son ami.

" Ron !"

Sans même réfléchir, elle lui sauta dessus et le plaqua au sol, où il tomba lourdement. Le sort mortel passa au dessus d'eux, et leur siffla un court instant aux oreilles.

Hermione se releva presque immédiatement et envoya son expéditeur dans les hauteurs avec un _Mobilicorpus_ .

Ron se releva aussi, en respirant bruyamment derrière elle, et posa une lain tremblante sur son épaule. " Tu … tu m'as sauvé la vie Hermione. "

" On a pas le temps pour les remerciements, mais à charge de revanche Ron !" sourit faiblement Hermione. " Où est Harry ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu, on aurait bien besoin de lui !"

Ron allait répondre quand un cri d'alerte transperça les autres hurlements de la pièce.

" A l'aide ! Hermione ! Ron ! Quelqu'un, au secours ! "

" Ginny !" hurlèrent Ron et Hermione en même temps.

Et aussitôt, la course infernale reprit en direction de la source de bruit.

Hermione ne fit même plus attention aux éclairs de couleur qui volaient autour de sa tête, entendre Ginny appeler à l'aide lui avait donné des ailes et elle n'avait sûrement jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Elle sortit en courant du grand hall, Ron essoufflé la suivant toujours, et entra dans le grand couloir du rez-de-chaussée.

Au bout du couloir, Ginny et Luna couraient à travers les débris vers une forme accroupie qui bougeait bizarrement.

" Reste la, Ron ! Quelqu'un doit surveille nos arrières !" lui jeta elle sans même se retourner, et Ron s'arrêta immédiatement de courir, Hermione étant de toute façon trop rapide pour lui.

En approchant un peu plus, Hermione compris l'urgence de la situation. Greyback était penché au-dessus d'une jeune fille, visiblement Lavande Brown vu les grandes boucles brunes étalées au sol, et s'attaquait maintenant à son cou. Près d'eux, un autre corps était allongé contre le mur sale, sous un amas de pierres grises, disloqué comme une poupée cassée.

"Non ! _Expulso_ " cria Ginny vers le loup-garou, ce qui suffit à l'envoyer bouler contre un mur une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

On pouvait à présent voir le visage sans vie de Lavande, ses yeux levés au ciel, et son cou n'étant plus qu'une mare de sang. Luna se précipita vers elle pour essayer de la soigner du mieux qu'elle pouvait, alors que Ginny essayait de tirer l'autre corps des décombres.

" Ginny ! Ginny !" hurla Hermione du bout du couloir, faisait léviter les pierres qui bloquaient le passage pour les amasser dans un coin, et Ginny se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait.

Tout se déroula tellement vite.

Greyback s'était relevé, baguette à la main, s'était essuyé la bouche d'un air mauvais et avait pointé sa baguette vers Ginny " Tu vas regretter ça, petite idiote ".

" _Expelliarmus_ !" hurla Ginny

" _Crucio_ " gronda Greyback

Les deux éclairs se touchèrent, mais Greyback était bien plus fort que la jeune joueuse, qui avait été prise de court, et la baguette de Ginny s'envola dans les airs, et le jet rouge l'atteint en pleine poitrine .

" Non !" hurla Hermione dans le cri le plus terrifiant que Ron eut jamais entendu " _Stupefix_ !"

Greyback tomba au sol, et son corps se mit à se convulser comme si il se faisait électrocuter.

" Ginny !" cria Ron du bout de son couloir. Il allait se précipiter vers sa sœur quand une explosion dans l'entrée fit tomber un grand pilier vers lui, et il plongea derrière la tête d'un chevalier de pierre pour se protéger.

" Ca …va " énonça difficilement Ginny en se redressant. La joueuse s'agenouilla difficilement, aidée par Luna qui s'était précipitée à ses côtés.

A ce moment, on entendit un grand ricanement, et Hermione se retourna en pleine course.

" _Enervatum_ !" hurla la voix.

Greyback se redressa aussitôt, libéré du sort de stupéfixion et bloqua Luna d'un Incarcerem . Ginny allait récupérer sa baguette au sol mais Greyback se jeta sur elle dans un saut et la maintint dans ses griffes.

" Ginny !" hurla Hermione , mais avant qu'elle puisse les rejoindre, un éclair rouge la frappa dans l'épaule et elle tomba au sol.

" Ah ! Je t'ai eu, Sang-De-Bourbe !"

Le sang de Ron se glaça en reconnaissant la voix cruelle de la sorcière la plus cinglée qu'il connaissait Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'avait aucune chance, seul contre elle, et il était toujours bloqué derrière sa tête en pierre.

" Enfin !" poursuivit dans un rire dérangé Bellatrix, qui avançait lentement vers Hermione comme une hyène vers sa proie " Enfin, on se retrouve Mademoiselle Granger !"

Elle lui lança un autre sort, qui envoya Hermione contre un mur dans un claquement.

" Hermione !" hurla Ginny, qui se débattait comme une folle " Laisses la, espèce de folle !"

" Fais la taire, idiot !" cracha Bellatrix vers Greyback.

Le loup-garou donna une grande claque à Ginny , ce qui la fit tomber au sol, et la saisit par les cheveux. Ginny saignait de la bouche, et avait visiblement un œil poché, mais ne se tut pas.

« Comment oses tu, tu n'as donc aucun honneur pour l'attaquer dans le dos ! Affrontes -moi en face !»

Elle fit une grande ruade et parvint à donner un coup de pied violent dans les côtes de Greyback qui lâcha un instant son emprise sur elle, mais sa baguette était tombée au sol et l'homme-bête la rattrapa avant qu'elle puisse l'atteindre.

" Tu vas te taire, petite furie !" gronda il dans son oreille en la secouant dans tous les sens, et alors que Ginny luttait encore, il fit un mouvement pour la mordre au cou, mais Bellatrix l'en empêcha d'un simple claquement de doigt.

" Attends !" dit elle dans un demi-sourire " Tu auras tout le temps après. Ecoutes ce qu'elle a à dire pour sa défense. "

" Laissez la partir " murmura Ginny, qui n'avait presque plus la force de parler "Prenez moi à sa place "

Bellatrix avait rejoint le petit groupe, était passé à côté de Luna sans daigner la regarder, et se pencha au niveau de la jeune fille.

« Voyons, voyons … est-ce que ce n'est pas une autre Weasley ! La sœur de l'autre abruti qui m'a dit la même chose l'autre jour n'est-ce pas ? Vous devez y tenir, à cette fille impure, pour être tous prêts à se sacrifier pour elle …»

Bellatrix saisit son menton entre ses longs doigts osseux et se pencha si près de Ginny qu'elle pouvait sentir son parfum fétide, de mort et de poussière.

« Vous avez du bien rire quand ce stupide elfe vous a sauvé la vie hein ? Vous dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous punirait bien d'avoir laisser s'échapper Potter et ses petits amis ? »

Bellatrix cracha par terre , visiblement dégoutée d'avoir eu à prononcer le nom du Survivant

« Et bien maintenant Tatie Bella va prendre sa revanche . Tu vas la regarder souffrir, Weasley, et après seulement, quand tu m'auras suppliée assez longtemps, tu auras le droit de mourir ».

« Non ! » hurla la rousse dans ses dernières forces.

Bellatrix pointa une baguette noire et tordue vers le corps recroquevillé à ses pieds « _Crucio_ ! ».

Le corps d'Hermione se mit à trembler violemment et elle poussa un cri déchirant, dépassant de loin tous les bruits de duels et d'explosion que l'on entendait au loin.

" Hermione ! Non ! Hermione !"

Le sang de Ginny se glaça en voyant Hermione se tordre de douleur, et elle se remit à ruer, griffer et essaya même de mordre Greyback, que le spectacle avait l'air d'enchanter.

" _Expelliarmus_ ! "

Le sort n'était pas assez puissant pour contrer la puissance noire de Bellatrix, mais suffisant pour arrêter la torture que subissait Hermione et laisser retomber son corps inanimé.

La lieutenante de Voldemort se retourna, fulminante de rage, pour voir qui avait osé.

Ron aillait lancer un autre sort, quand Greyback, qui avait lâché Ginny pour saisir sa baguette, lui lança un éclair vert qu'il évita facilement.

Ginny s'était jeté sur sa propre baguette et la tenait levée vers Bellatrix, qui avait fait de même vers Ron quand un bruit sourd retentit, les plaquant tous au sol.

" _Vous avez combattu vaillamment_ " siffla la voix à leurs oreilles " _Lord Voldemort sait reconnaitre la bravoure, mais aussi vous avez subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés._ "

Ron et Ginny portèrent leurs mains aux oreilles, incapables de supporter plus cette voix qui rentraient dans leur crâne et semblaient les assourdir, alors que les deux mangemorts eux tenaient leurs bras contre leur poitrine, d'où la marque des ténèbres leur brûlaient la peau.

" _Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera._ "

La voix s'évapora dans les airs comme une fumée noire dans le conduit d'une cheminée, et le calme se fit soudain entendre. Bellatrix se releva et regarda d'un air dédaigneux Ginny, qui malgré la douleur avait rampé jusqu'à Hermione et qui protégeait son corps inerte du sien.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Ron se tenait debout, une main contre le mur pour soutenir ses jambes tremblantes, la baguette armée vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas fini, Weasley. On se reverra et j'aurais ta petite copine »

Et dans un grand craquement, Greyback et Lestrange se retirèrent.

Ron se dépêcha de réanimer Luna, qui s'assit en se frottant les yeux, et courut vers le grand hall en hurlant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y avait plusieurs blessés dans le couloir, et qu'il lui fallait de l'aide.

" Hermione …"

Ginny s' était agenouillée contre le mur et avait pris le visage d'Hermione pour le poser sur ses genoux. La brune était consciente, mais sa respiration rapide et entrecoupée donnait l'impression qu'elle s'étouffait et elle tremblait violemment de tous ses membres .

" Hermione !" supplia Ginny, mais Hermione ne la reconnaissait plus. Les yeux dans le vague, fixés vers le plafond, elle donnait des grands coups de poing dans l'air et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles, dont la seule chose que Ginny compris était son propre prénom. Se souciant peu des coups qui pleuvaient sur elle, elle serra Hermione contre elle et caressait doucement sa joue ensanglantée .

« Je suis la Hermione ! Je suis là, ouvres les yeux regardes moi ! »

Mais Ginny avait beau pleurer, secouer Hermione , lui hurler de se réveiller, de la regarder , de ne pas la laisser seule, rien n'y faisait. Le visage d'Hermione était recouvert de sang , de sueur, et des larmes de Ginny qui tenait sa petite amie le plus serré possible contre elle.

« Ginny ! Non ! Harry ! Ron ! »hurla d'un coup Hermione vers un point inexistant «Laissez la partir ! Ginny … »

" Ginny !" cria une voix à l'extrémité de la pièce, mais la rousse ne l'entendit même pas.

" Hermione !" hurlait elle de toutes ses forces " Hermione !"

Des grands bras l'encerclèrent et essayèrent de la détacher d'Hermione, mais elle s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces.

" Ginny, arrête de bouger ! Il faut emmener Hermione à l'infirmerie ! "

" Prends ses poignets George ! Et toi, Ron, aide moi ! "

" Ginny arrête !"

Les voix l'entouraient, et s'adressaient même à elle, mais la seule chose que la rousse voyait était le corps sans vie d'Hermione qu'on lui enlevait. Elle hurla comme une lionne et refusa de se séparer d'Hermione, s'agrippant à sa chemise, ses jambes, tout ce qu'elle pouvait attraper, mais les bras étaient plus forts qu'elle, et elle vit une forme noire prendre Hermione dans ses bras et l'emmener loin d'elle.

" Ginny ! Ginny ! Bon Dieu, Ginny c'est moi, arrête ! Tu vas finir par vraiment me faire mal ! "

La voix familière l'apaisa un peu, et Ginny parut enfin sortir de sa transe.

" Eh bien … je crois que tu encore pris des muscles, petite sœur "

Les bras qui l'encerclèrent tombèrent aussitôt vers son dos, et Ginny se blottit contre George.

" George … "

A travers ses propres larmes, George resserra Ginny contre lui, et la laissa mouiller sa chemise de ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut calmée.

Puis il lui expliqua que Molly et Ron avaient transporté Hermione à l'infirmerie provisoire de la grande salle, et que Luna était partie chercher Madame Pomfrey. Ginny prit tout de suite George par la main et l'entraina en courant jusqu'à la grande salle.

Elle repéra tout de suite le clan de rouquins groupés dans un coin de la salle, et courut vers eux. Deux personnes étaient allongés par terre, Hermione, qui tremblait encore de tout son corps, les yeux ouverts et la bouche tordue dans une grimace de douleur, et Fred, qui paraissait en paix dans son dernier sourire.

Le frère et la sœur se jetèrent à genoux, l'un de son jumeaux et l'autre de sa petite amie, et sans se retourner George pris la main de sa sœur dans la sienne.

Fred était partit, certes, mais Hermione ne l'était pas encore, et tant qu'elle respirait encore il y avait de l'espoir, aussi fragile soit il.

Alors que Ginny s'était agenouillée à ses côtés et avait posé la tête d'Hermione sur genoux, caressant doucement ses cheveux et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles à son oreille, Luna arriva en courant, suivie par une Pomfrey qui visiblement était surchargée de travail, mais avait interrompu toutes ses activités quand Luna lui avait appris qu'Hermione était blessée.

Après avoir examiné Hermione et reçut la confirmation de Ginny qu'elle avait reçu un _crucio_ puissant pour la deuxième fois en quelque mois , l'infirmière soupira d'un air triste.

« Il n'y qu'un seul moyen pour la sortir de cette transe, mais il me faut de l'aide et il y a toujours un risque de répercussions plus ou moins graves »

« Je vous en prie » hurla presque Ginny « Elle ne peut pas en supporter plus ! Elle va devenir complètement folle, sauvez la ! » .

Pomfrey d'un air sombre appela Minerva qui avait accouru dès qu'elle avait reconnu au loin la silhouette de sa fille adoptive dans une civière. Après lui avoir demandé de l'aide à Bill, dont Fleur avait refermé du mieux qu'elle la plaie au visage, et et lui avoir expliqué à voix basse ce dont il était question, ils se placèrent tous les trois de part et d'autre de la civière .

Madame Pomfrey compta jusqu'à trois, et au même moment, elle lança sur Hermione un puissant _Revigor_ , alors que Bill et Mc Gongall eux lancèrent un _finite incantem_ violent .

Le torse d'Hermione se soulèva violemment et elle sembla hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche . Enfin elle retomba lourdement au sol et Ginny se précipita sur elle.

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! »

Après de longues secondes, qui semblèrent passer comme des heures, Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois. Quand elle reconnut Ginny penchée au dessus d'elle, elle lui sourit tendrement et voulut dire quelque chose mais finit par cracher un peu de sang. Ginny la serra fortement contre elle, et si elle n'avait pas pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quelque minutes auparavant, elle pleurerait de joie maintenant.

« Gin … »

Ginny frissonna en l'entendant murmurer son nom, pensant que pendant un instant elle avait cru qu'elle ne vivrait jamais plus un tel moment .

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Ginny la relâcha et laissa le tour à tous ceux présents autour d'elles de se pencher pour enlacer Hermione, qui s'était assise adossée au mur derrière elle.

« On avait cru te perdre Mione ! » sourit faiblement Ron.

" Ma chérie j'ai eu si peur" dis Molly à travers deux crises de larme, en serrant si fort Hermione qu'il est physiquement impossible qu'il reste encore de l'air dans ses poumons " J'ai déjà perdu un fils je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre une fille»

Arthur vint ensuite, puis Bill, puis Fleur et enfin Minerva, qui ne dit rien puisqu'elle pleurait trop pour parler mais qui serra plus longtemps que personne sa fille adoptive dans ses bras.

Hermione était de plus en plus étonnée, et malgré la situation, Ginny ne put retenir un petit gloussement.

"Tu ne te rappelles pas mon cœur ?"

Hermione nia de la tête d'un air confus.

« Non… je voulais appeler Ron du regard et j'ai vu Greyback lancer un sort sur Luna, alors j'ai voulu te lancer un protego mais d'un seul coup, mon corps n'a plus voulu m'obéir… Et puis le noir complet, et la douleur, oh mon dieu cette douleur… »

Hermione leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers Ginny, et compris tout de suite où elle avait déjà ressenti ce supplice auparavant

« C'était _elle_ n'est-ce pas ? Et elle m'aurait tué cette fois ci ? »

Ginny ne put que hocher de la tête et vint se réfugier dans les bras ouverts d'Hermione..

« Je te vengerais . Je la tuerai, pour ce qu'elle a osé te faire »

" Tu ne feras rien du tout " essaya de protester Hermione d'une voix faible " Elle est bien trop dangereuse, et je ne veux pas que tu l'approches ! Ce qu'elle pourrait te faire … Promets moi de te tenir loin d'elle !"

" Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Je ne peux pas. A la seconde où je la verrais, j'essayerai de la tuer, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. "

" Ginny …"

" Tu sais comment que je fonctionne Mione. Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner. Et je ne pourrai jamais me retenir"

Et Ginny avait raison.

Dès qu'Harry ressuscita d'entre les morts et relança la bataille encore plus violemment qu'auparavant, Luna, Hermione et elle se retrouvèrent à combattre côte à côte.

Bellatrix les aperçu vite, et comme elle l'avait promis, se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour aller demander en crachant à Hermione ce qu'elle avait pensé de son traitement spécial.

Ginny, folle de rage, échappa au contrôle d'Hermione et lança à la sorcière un _Sectumsempra_ , que Bellatrix évita de peu.

« Ah tiens, la traitresse protège la sang-de-bourbe ? La fange et la boue s'associent ? De mieux en mieux »

Ginny, qui voyait trouble, voulut se jeter directement sur Bellatrix, qui lui envoya un _stupefy_ dans le ventre et la fit tomber au sol. Hermione se mit automatiquement devant elle pour la protéger et hurla « Ne la touches pas espèce de chienne ! »

« Le tutoiement ? Les insultes? On ne tient plus à la vie Granger? »

" _Expedimenta_ "

" _Crucio_ "

Les deux jets se rencontrèrent dans les airs, et les deux sorcières s'accrochèrent de toutes leurs forces à leur baguette. Bellatrix prenait le dessus mais Hermione tenait bon, et le duel aurait pu durer encore un bout de temps, sans l'intervention de Luna, qui jeta un _Enervatum_ sur Ginny.

Ginny et Luna rejoignirent aussitôt, le combat, et malgré l'attaque des trois jeunes sorcières sur elle, Bellatrix enchainait sorts sur sorts sans sourciller.

" _Oppugno_ !"

Une nuée d'oiseaux vint s'attaquer à Hermione, qui perdit la concentration qu'elle avait et arrêta de viser Bellatrix. Sans réfléchir, Ginny fit sortir de sa baguette une véritable colonne de chauves-furies, qui allèrent aussitôt s'attaquer à Dolohov , qui avait voulu faire diversion derrière Bellatrix.

"Finit de s'amuser!" hurla celle-ci à travers le champ de volatiles qui s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux " _Avada Kedavra !_ "

L'éclair vert passa si près de Ginny que ses cheveux se soulevèrent dans le vent créé.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement sauvage interrompit toute la folie ambiante « Pas ma fille, _sale garce_ ! »

Molly arrivait au galop, les manches retroussées, et Ginny eut juste le temps de tirer Hermione par la manche pour assister au spectacle.

" Oh et qu'est-ce que va me faire Maman Ours ? M'envoyer au coin ? Me …"

" _Avada Kedavra_ !"

Et c'est ainsi que Bellatrix comprit ce qu'était l'amour maternel, peut être un peu trop tard.

" La bataille n'est pas finit les filles !" dit Molly en se retournant vers elles " Restez ensemble !"

Et la matriarche Weasley disparut aussitôt, ayant repéré au loin Ron se battre en duel avec un mangemort qui avait déchiré on pantalon et qui visiblement ne savait pas à quoi il se frottait.

" C'est finit, Mione. Elle n'est plus la, elle ne sera plus jamais la " dit Ginny en passant une main dans le dos de sa petite amie. " Même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait eu … "

" Non, tu ne l'as pas eu mon petit chevalier "sourit tendrement Hermione " Aller viens, on a une guerre a gagner "

* * *

Tout était finit.

Enfin.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu par le garçon qui avait survécu, et était tombé la face contre terre, comme un homme.

Le château avait perdu beaucoup de ses enfants ce soir, mais tenait toujours droit dans ses fondations.

Harry, après avoir longuement parlé à Ron et Hermione en privé, avait décidé de prendre un moment seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione étaient assis tous les deux seuls depuis un petit moment, dans un silence relativement confortable, quand le grand rouquin soupira et dit à Hermione

« Vas la retrouver Hermione. Elle t'attends »

" Quoi ? "

" Ginny. Elle t'attend. "

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai enfin ton consentement Ron ? "

" Je te l'ai pas souvent dit, Mione, mais tu l'as toujours eu . J'ai été un imbécile égoïste et j'ai cru que je pouvais te rendre plus heureux qu'elle …"

Hermione fronça des sourcils et Ron rigola

« Ne fais pas cette tête la ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aurais rendue folle, et d'ailleurs Ginny le fait assez bien comme ça sans que j'en rajoute ! Et oublies pas que tu auras besoin de moi pour la contrôler le jour où elle deviendra complètement folle ! »

Hermione sourit et remercia Ron au passage en l'embrassant sur la joue et se précipita vers la grande salle pour essayer de retrouver Ginny.

Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta plusieurs fois, pour saluer des connaissances, aller embrasser des amis ou même se recueillir sur les dépouilles de gens qu'elles avait connu, qu'elle avait aimé et que le sort lui avait arraché aujourd'hui.

Elle vit de loin sa mère adoptive courbée sur un brancard, et sentit son corps se serrer quand elle reconnut de loin les cheveux roses de Tonks. A côté d'elle, leur mains entrelacées pour toujours gisait Remus , son visage tourné vers celui de sa femme, ils semblaient dormir paisiblement tous les deux.

Hermione s'agenouilla près de Mc Gonagall et la serra contre elle, ne retenant pas ses larmes.

« Combien de morts dans cette guerre ? Combien d'orphelins et de veuves ? Et tout ça pour la folie d'un seul homme … »

« Je sais Hermione, je sais … mais nous, nous sommes vivants , et nous devons vivre chaque jour pleinement comme eux l'auraient voulu».

Elle se tourna vers Remus et Tonks

« Ils étaient si heureux pour vous ... Remus n'arrêtait pas de demander pour quand était le mariage ! »

Hermione rougit, et qu'elle ait put répliquer quoique ce soit, Mc Gonagall se releva et lui sourit.

« Ginny a besoin de toi, elle vient de perdre son grand frère, et elle n'est pas aussi forte que toi. Ne t'occupes pas de ceux qui sont tombés, mais va la relever elle, nous nous occupons du reste »

Hermione hocha la tête et continua son chemin, non sans avoir serré une dernière fois les mains croisées de ceux qui avaient été Mr et Madame lupin.

Elle vit au loin Ginny qui réconfortait une deuxième année un peu perdue et s'arrêta de marcher pour l'observer, un sourire venant remplacer ses larmes séchées. Ginny avait tout perdu dans cette guerre, son grand frère préféré Fred, son mentor Tonks, tant d'amies de son âge et de sa classe, comme Colin et même son innocence, mais elle avait encore la force de réconcilier les autres, et Hermione ressentit à ce moment une grande fierté de l'avoir comme petite amie. La deuxième année partit se faire soigner et Ginny se retourna, aperçut Hermione et lui sourit.

Elle se releva et marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa petite amie, courant presque vers la fin.

Hermione ouvrit les bras et freina un peu sa course avant de recevoir Ginny dans ses bras dans une étreinte sauvage et appuyée.

Ginny trouva aussitôt réconfort dans le cou d'Hermione et celle-ci la berça tendrement comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant.

Enfin, après de longues minutes passées à se câliner sans dire un mot, Ginny recula pour regarder Hermione, et passe ses doigts sur ses joues salies par la crasse et ses lèvres fendues par une petite cicatrice.

Elle sourit faiblement et se penche vers Hermione pour déposer sur les lèvres fendues d'une petite cicatrice un baiser au gout amer de sueur et de sang, mais prometteur et plein d'avenir.

C'était finit. Elles avaient la vie devant elles.


	25. 12 Septembre 2007

**Take My Breath Away - Berlin**

« Des jumeaux ? »

Ginny avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte, presque posée au sol sous le choc. Elle était assise sur la chaise à côté du lit où était allongée sa femme, qui n'en menait pas plus large.

« Vous êtes sûre, des jumeaux ? »

« Oui madame Granger, écoutez bien »

Ginny tendit l'oreille, et dans un silence absolu, le son de deux bruits sourds rapprochés remplirent la pièce.

« On peut bien entendre deux battements de cœur au lieu d'un, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Félicitations ! »

« Mione, des jumeaux !» hurla presque Ginny vers sa femme qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle. Hermione serrait sa main de toutes ses forces et pleurait silencieusement, fixant l'écran devant elle comme si il allait disparaître.

« Des jumeaux … » murmura-elle enfin, détachant un moment son regard de ses deux bébés pour regarder avec un amour et un dévouement sans fin sa femme.

« Je sais mon cœur, je sais » dit Ginny en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Hermione, émerveillée de se dire que sous ses doigts reposaient ses deux nouveaux bébés.

« Je vais vous laisser fêter ça en beauté » sourit le docteur Moyat « Je vais chercher les résultats de la prise de sang en attendant » La petite brune sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, mais ni Ginny ni Hermione n'y firent attention, noyées dans le regard l'une de l'autre.

« C'est un miracle » sourit Ginny en se penchant pour embrasser le ventre de sa femme

« Tu te rends compte qu'on va avoir trois enfants Gin ? On va être une famille de cinq ! » s'exclama Hermione, qui avait séché ses larmes mais n'arrêtait pas de sourire.

« Trois petits enfants qui vont courir partout dans la maison » sourit Ginny « Et imagine les jumeaux … une combinaison de toi et de moi en double ! »

« Gin ! On est pas prêtes du tout ! Il nous faut deux berceaux et deux poussettes et deux sièges et deux … »

Ginny interrompit le discours effréné de sa femme en l'embrassant sauvagement « On a encore quelques mois pour ça … et puis ne t'inquiètes pas que toute la famille va s'occuper de nous offrir tout ça dès qu'ils sauront qu'on est les premières de la nouvelle génération à avoir des jumeaux … ou des jumelles ! »

« A propos de ça, quand est-ce qu'on le dira aux autres ? »

« Ça va être vite réglé puisque tout le monde sait qu'on avait rendez-vous ici aujourd'hui ...»

« Voyons … tu dois retourner à l'entraînement dans une bonne heure et moi au ministère jusqu'à midi »

« Je voudrai vraiment le dire à George en premier, ça te dérange si je passe vite à la boutique avant l'entraînement ? »

« Non mon cœur, bien sûr … je passerai bien le dire à Minerva aussi. »

« Et ce soir on dîne tous au Terrier parce qu'on est vendredi. Ça va être une longue journée ! »

« Tu l'as dit ! Et tu sais que Ron et Harry vont me sauter dessus pour savoir si ils seront parrains »

« T'as qu'à leur dire oui, mais qu'ils n'en parlent à personne d'autre, qu'on attende au moins que t'en sois au deuxième trimestre pour leur demander officiellement. Et pour les filles … »

« Fleur ? Elle a toujours été là pour nous tu sais … »

« Mon amour, t'as pas besoin de me sortir ta liste d'arguments en faveur de Fleur, tu sais très bien que je l'adore. Et pour l'autre, Geri ? Ou Gemmi ? Ou Gwenog ? »

" Choisir entre Geri et Gemmi ? Tu vas t'amuser !" rit Hermione et Ginny leva les yeux aux ciel en souriant

" De toute façon, en prendre une c'est comme prendre l'autre ... c'est pour ça que j'hésite avec Gwenog"

"Comme tu voudras, je te laisse choisir la deuxième marraine, tant que tu me proposes pas Livingstone … »

« Je te promets, si toi tu me promets de t'asseoir aujourd'hui et de ne pas courir partout au ministère ! »

« Ca y est Maman Ours est de retour … »

« Maman de deux futurs bébés … je t'aime Mione »

« Je t'aime aussi Ginny »

* * *

« Des jumeaux ? »

« On l'a appris il y a peine une heure, et je voulais que tu sois le premier à le savoir »

« Ginny … wow ! » sourit George en faisant le tour de son comptoir pour aller enlacer sa sœur. La boutique était plutôt calme en ce moment, les élèves étaient encore en cours et il n'y avait que quelques clients dans les rayons du magasin de farces et attrapes.

« Est-ce que c'est pas génial ? »

« J'arrive pas à y croire … »

« Je sais j'ai été comme toi pendant dix minutes avant de demander au Docteur Moyat si elle était bien sûre ! »

« Mais comment elle le sait au fait ? Maman a su qu'on était jumeaux qu'au bout du cinquième mois, quand elle a fait ce charme bizarre de révélation parce qu'elle trouvait qu'on bougeait beaucoup pour un seul bébé … »

« Les moldus, Georgie. Ils ont de ces machines … tu te rappelles la photo de que je t'ai donné de Leo avant sa naissance ? »

« Celle qui a été prise directement dans le ventre d'Hermione ? Qui a un nom bizarre la ? »

« Une _échographie_. J'ai mis deux mois avant de pouvoir le prononcer ! » rit Ginny « Ils ont inventé cet appareil bizarre qu'on pose sur le ventre, et on peut voir le bébé sans utiliser de charmes d'apparition ! Et on peut aussi entendre les battements de son cœur, c'est comme ça qu'elle a su qu'il y en avait deux »

George sourit devant l'air émerveillé de sa petite sœur. Malgré son jeune âge et le fait d'être une sportive professionnelle avec un emploi du temps chargé, Ginny faisait tout pour être la meilleure mère possible pour le petit Leo, et il savait que les jumeaux seraient les bébés les plus choyés d'Angleterre.

« Maman va littéralement exploser de joie ! »

« On va leur dire ce soir avec tout le monde … enfin Hermione va passer le dire aux garçons et à Minerva cet après-midi et moi aux filles et à Luna tout à l'heure. A propos de ça, tu veux que j'aille récupérer Fred , en même temps que Leo, de chez Andromeda ? Si demain on est samedi vous allez avoir du monde à la boutique, et il me manque mon filleul … »

« Tu l'as vu avant-hier ! »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, il me manque ! »

L'avantage d'avoir une famille si grande avec autant d'enfants dans tous les coins, c'est qu'il y avait toujours un frère ou une belle sœur pour faire du baby-sitting, et chaque petits enfants Weasley grandissait entouré d'une multitude de cousins, d'oncles et de tantes.

« Si tu pouvais oui ça serait génial ! Angie rentre ce soir de Manchester, et même si Andromeda m'a dit que ça la dérangeait pas d'amener les enfants à la maison ce soir, je me sens un peu coupable de la laisser toute seule avec les petits monstres … Et comme Roxie reste avec Maman jusqu'à ce soir je pourrai fermer un peu plus tard. »

« Dans ce cas-là je les ramènerai tous à la maison comme ça elle pourra souffler un peu … d'autant plus que d'ici quelques mois, il y aura quelques nouveaux bébés dans la famille ! »

« Toujours persuadé qu'Harry et Luna nous cachent quelque chose hein ? »

« Tu peux pas me dire que t'as pas remarqué qu'il agit avec elle exactement comme avant la naissance de James et d'Albus ! C'est limite si il veut pas qu'elle mette la cape d'invisibilité toute la journée et que Kreacher la porte dans les escaliers !»

« Tu peux parler à ce niveau-là … je me demande ce qu'Hermione t'as promis pour que tu la laisses trois heures toute seule … »

« Moques toi ! Je me rappelles de quelqu'un qui ne faisait pas le malin pendant la naissance de sa fille … De quelqu'un qui a failli tomber dans les pommes si je me souviens bien … »

« Oui, et bien heureusement qu'Angie et moi on en a fini parce que je sais pas si je supporterai un autre accouchement ! »

« Petite nature va … et puis vraiment ? Tu veux juste deux enfants ? »

« Oh oui, il y a que toi et ta femme pour vouloir une colonie ! Bill et Fleur en ont trois, Perce et Audrey deux, nous deux … peut-être que Ron nous surprendra et en aura sept ! »

« Oui ben lui, on a encore quelques années avant qu'il se décide à devenir père. Quand on pense qu'il a mis quatre ans avant de demander Katie en mariage ! »

« Le même temps que toi au fait » nargua George

« Oui sauf que moi je me suis mariée à vingt-et-un ans, lui à vingt-six ! »

« Dis, c'est pas que j'aime pas parler avec toi de mariage et de bébé mais il est déjà dix heure et demie, ton entraînement commence pas à quarante-cinq ? »

« Merde, je suis déjà en retard ! Je file, embrasse Angie pour moi ! »

« Tu la verras ce soir de toute façon … Oublies pas le doudou de Fred chez Andromeda sinon t'es foutue pour le garder calme ! »

« T'inquiètes pas j'ai l'habitude ! A ce soir Georgie, je t'aime ! »

Et dans un tourbillon et un bruit sourd, Ginny disparut.

* * *

« Des jumeaux ? »

« Des _jumeaux_ ? »

Hermione sourit devant les mimiques de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui tous les deux allaient les bras ballants, l'air sonné et la regardaient comme si elle leur proposait d'aller cambrioler Gringotts une deuxième fois.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Le premier à réagir fut Harry qui une fois qu'il eut ramassé sa mâchoire qui trainait par terre et rendu à ses yeux leur taille normale alla l'embrasser et la serrer contre lui.

« C'est incroyable Hermione ! Deux bébés d'un coup ! »

« Des _jumeaux_ » répéta Ron dans le vide

« Je sais ! Ginny et moi on est folles de joie, on va enfin avoir la grande famille qu'on voulait depuis le début ! »

« Après tout, c'est pas si étonnant, ces bébés ont du sang Weasley dans les veines … quand ça sera au tour de Ginny de tomber enceinte, tu verras que ça sera de triplés ! » rit Harry.

« Pour l'instant on va se contenter de jumeaux, merci Harry » répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

« Des _jumeaux_ » dit une troisième fois Ron.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui Ron c'est tout ce que t'as été capable de dire les dix dernières minutes ! Tu vas venir me féliciter ou tu comptes répéter des jumeaux jusqu'à huit heures du soir ? »

Ron sortit enfin de sa torpeur et courut presque les pas qui le séparaient d'Hermione pour aller l'enlacer, enfin surtout son ventre.

« Je vais être Tonton de jumeaux ! »

« Wow, je m'attendais à de la joie mais peut-être pas autant, t'es sûr que ça va Ron ? » demanda Hermione en rigolant alors que Ron s'était redressé pour l'entourer de ses grands bras.

« Mais c'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis que Ginny a été nommée capitaine des Harpies ! Deux bébés pour le prix d'un ! » cria Ron, visiblement surexcité.

« Je vois … » Hermione comprit tout de suite d'où venait l'excitation de son beau-frère. « Katie a _enfin_ dit oui pour commencer à parler bébé c'est ça ? »

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles mais hocha quand la tête à l'affirmative.

Depuis que tous ses frères et sœurs, à part Charlie, étaient devenus parents, Ron avait commencé à parler de son envie de paternité, mais Katie et lui étaient trop préoccupés par leurs carrières et avaient repoussé l'idée à plus tard. Et quand Hermione et Ginny avaient annoncé qu'Hermione était à nouveau enceinte, Ron avait décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de fonder une famille, et attendait juste le bon moment pour en parler à sa femme. Hermione et Harry se lancèrent un regard sous-entendu et Harry grimaça un sourire tordu. Etonnement, Ron avait toujours été très à l'aise avec les enfants, peut-être parce qu'il mangeait aussi salement qu'eux et riait aux mêmes blagues, et tous ses neveux l'adoraient. Il serait un très bon papa.

« Mais au fait » lança le rouquin « Ca règle enfin le problème principal qui règne depuis la naissance de Leo ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils « Et tu parles de … »

« Je vais enfin être parrain ! »

« Et moi aussi ! » réagit tout de suite Harry.

« Bon et bien j'espère que vous êtes contents je dois un mois de vaisselle à Ginny » soupira elle, avant de s'assoir sur un fauteuil derrière le bureau d'Harry. Devant la mine étonnée des garçons elle leur expliqua dans un grognement « Ginny avait parié que vous ne tiendriez pas dix minutes avant de remettre le sujet sur le tapis, et moi j'avais dit que vous étiez bien plus matures qu'à la naissance de Leo et que vous tiendriez au moins un quart d'heure. Et vous avez tenu … trois minutes. Bravo les gars ! »

« Ça veut dire oui ? » demanda Ron qui voulait juste une réponse. Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

« Ron, les bébés ne sont pas nés, ils ont à peine trois mois, on sait même pas leur sexe et … »

« Je prends la fille ! » coupa Ron

« Pourquoi tu prendrais la fille ! _Je_ prends la fille ! » rétorqua Harry

« Et si c'est des garçons vous faîtes comment ? » interrompit Hermione

« Je prends l'aîné ! » dit Harry en levant la main comme si il était à l'école

« Ah non ! _Je_ prends l'aîné !» dit Ron en baissant la main d'Harry.

Les deux aurors essayaient encore de lever la main plus haut que l'autre quand d'un coup un sort les envoyèrent chacun à un bout de la pièce.

« Je ne vais pas entendre la même dispute pendant six mois, donc vous vous arrêtez immédiatement ou aucun ne vous deux ne sera jamais le parrain d'aucun de mes enfants ! » gronda Hermione, la baguette encore fumante dans la main.

« Mais Ginny nous avait promis … » tenta vainement Ron mais un regard d'Hermione le rendit au silence.

« Bien » dit celle-ci en posant confortablement ses pieds ankylosés sur le bureau d'Harry « Le problème de qui sera le parrain de qui ne se posera pas avant le cinquième mois, et avant ça je ne veux plus en entendre parler, sinon je vous envoies Ginny compris ? »

Les deux hommes déglutirent bruyamment et hochèrent la tête. Ils avaient tous les deux subis les crises de colère et les menaces de Ginny pendant la grossesse de Leo, dont la pire était « _le premier qui touche le ventre de ma femme sans sa permission je lui sectumsempra les poumons dans son sommeil_ » et l'arrière train de Ron et les oreilles d'Harry s'en rappelaient encore.

« Ginny est pire que Maman quand t'es enceinte … » ronchonna Ron en se frottant le bras « C'est tout juste si on peut encore te faire la bise le matin sans qu'elle nous accuse d'écraser le bébé »

« Et maintenant qu'il y en a deux, elle va être deux fois pire » lui glissa Harry, et la tête que fit Ron sous le choc de la nouvelle ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'un poisson rouge sortir de son bocal.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! T'es sûr qu'il y en a deux Mione ? »

Harry éclata de rire et malgré ses sourcils froncés, Hermione ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Du bureau d'auror en chef et de son adjoint normalement si terne et triste s'envolèrent les trois rires qui avaient hanté les couloirs de Poudlard pendant des années et qui maintenant appartenaient au ministère, les trois rires des trois membres du trio d'or, et Hermione posa une main sur son ventre en se disant que ses jumeaux grandiraient entourés de ces mêmes sons et que rien ne pourraient lui faire plus plaisir.

* * *

« Des jumeaux ? Tu déconnes ! » sourit Gemmi

« Des jumeaux ! Les filles, la Cap'taine va avoir des jumeaux ! » hurla Geri au reste du groupe, qui arrivaient en courant, ou pour la plupart en volant.

« Des jumeaux ? T'as pas chômé Weasley ! » rit Gwenog, une des rares personne au monde qui l'appelait encore par son nom de jeune fille.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de dire quelque chose mais Gabrielle et Galatée l'avaient déjà soulevé du sol et s'amusaient à la jeter en l'air, exactement comme elles faisaient après chaque victoire.

« Vous êtes des malades ! Reposez-moi tout de suite ! » riait Ginny « Je suis une mère de famille responsable maintenant ! »

« C'est pas ce que tu disais la semaine dernière quand ma femme t'as retenu d'aller botter les fesses de l'arbitre ! » ricana Geri

« Ce que je dis ou je fais en fête d'après match n'a aucune valeur, et t'étais plutôt d'accord avec moi là-dessus ! » répondit Ginny, qui avait enfin repris contact avec la terre ferme

« Je suis toujours d'accord avec toi après qu'on ait partagée une bouteille de Wiskey Purefeu, Cap ! » répondit Geri du tac au tac en tirant la langue.

« Ça veut dire que je serai la marraine ! » interrompit Gemmi en enfourchant son balai et volant autour de sa capitaine.

« Pas si tu tombes accidentellement de ton balai, Harper ! »

« Essayes seulement de m'attraper, Hewitt ! Je suis un pas un vif d'or moi, tu m'auras jamais ! »

" Je t'ai déjà eu, et plus d'une fois ! Et c'est plus Hewitt, c'est _Harper_ !"

Un coup de sifflet strident interrompit le débat de qui serait la meilleure marraine, et les discussions de potentiels prénoms qui avaient lieu entre Gaïl, Giulietta Galatée et Grazia qui venait d'arriver, et toutes les filles se retournèrent vers leur capitaine et leur coach qui les regardaient d'un sourire amusé.

« Sera la marraine d'un de mes jumeaux celle qui fera le meilleur entraînement aujourd'hui » dit Ginny, et aussitôt les deux témoins de son mariage, Geri et Gemmi, commencèrent à se donner quelques coups de coude et se marcher sur les pieds discrètement.

« Aujourd'hui, je voudrai qu'on se concentre sur la défense parce qu'on a quand même pris soixante points contre nous samedi dernier, et c'est totalement inacceptable ! » dit Gwenog en leur montrant son tableau blanc où étaient dessinées des petites croix et des flèches dans tous les sens « Grazia, ça va être ta journée, prépares toi ! Tu vas d'abord me faire une session privée avec ta capitaine et puis avec Giulietta. Je veux que vous insistiez sur les angles morts aujourd'hui les filles ! Pendant ce temps, je veux que Gaïl et Galatée, vous me visiez le duo infernal Ger et Gem aux zones stratégiques, soit les avants bras et les poignets ! Quand on aura fini tout ça, on va se faire un mini-match défense contre-attaque, Geri tu feras poursuiveuse. »

« Vous allez être quatre et nous trois ! » dit Grazia

« Pas si on ajoute une troisième batteuse … » sourit Ginny vers Gwenog, qui pour confirmer ses dires posa sa batte sur son épaule, sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de ses joueuses. « Alors en selle ! Pour l'échauffement, deux tours de terrains à pied, et cinq en volant, puis l'habituel exercice de passes et on commence les choses sérieuses. Un mot à rajouter Cap'taine ? » demanda Gwenog à Ginny

« Je veux que vous vous donniez à fond ! Je veux qu'on écrase les Chauves-Souris ce dimanche ! Et comme cadeaux de naissance pour mes nouveaux Granger, je veux ramener à la maison le trophée cette année ! » dit Ginny avec passion.

Toutes les filles levèrent les poings en l'air et hurlèrent d'une seule voix « Harpies ! ».

Gwenog donna un grand coup de sifflet et elles partirent toutes en courant. Après leurs tours imposés au sol et en l'air, elles prirent position sur le terrain et commencèrent leur entraînement deux par deux, sauf Ginny qui était restée avec son coach pour les discuter des progressions de chacune et des tactiques à adopter.

« Entre toi et moi Gin, tu te sens prête pour deux bébés d'un coup ? » demanda Gwenog, les yeux rivés sur le terrain où Galatée venait de lancer un cognard à toute vitesse sur Geri, qui l'avait évité justesse non sans lâcher une dizaine de jurons fleuris.

« Honnêtement, quand elle nous l'a dit j'y ait pas cru. Ça m'est tombé dessus d'un coup et j'ai pas vraiment réalisé, tu comprends ? » dit Ginny, qui avait les coudes posés sur le manche de son balai et le menton sur ses mains jointes « En l'espace de cinq secondes, je me suis demandé ce que ça voulait dire pour nous, ce qu'Hermione dirait, si je devrai arrêter le quidditch pour être plus là à la maison, si j'étais assez prête pour ça … et puis j'ai entendu les deux battements des deux cœurs, et cette fois ci j'ai vraiment entendu qu'il y en avait deux. Et c'est comme si tout s'était remis dans l'ordre tout seul, et quand en fait c'était exactement ce qu'on voulait »

« Et sinon … tu veux deux filles cette fois ? Ou une fille et un garçon ? » demanda malicieusement Gwenog.

Ginny sourit « Ils ne peuvent pas être un garçon et une fille, ils sont identiques ... Et tu sais très bien qu'Hermione m'étriperait vivante si je disais que je préférais avoir l'un plutôt que l'autre, et je suis même pas certaine qu'elle veuille le savoir avant la naissance. Mais cette fois-ci moi c'est moi qui veut savoir. »

« Pour Leo, vous aviez attendu, quoi jusqu'au huitième mois ? »

« Oui mais justement, tu peux pas savoir à quelle point c'était une torture de se demander tous les jours si on aurait une fille ou un garçon ou un lézard … »

« En fait si, je crois que je peux savoir … » dit Gwenog mystérieusement avant de se retourner vers l'entraînement « Grazia ! Tu ne te concentres pas assez sur le regard de Giul ! Tu dois anticiper son tir ! Et toi Giul, joues là-dessus, essayes de la tromper en regardant dans plusieurs directions ! »

« Gwen ! » dit Ginny sous le choc « T'es enceinte ? »

« C'est bien Gaïl, détends un peu plus ton bras au moment où tu frappes pour éviter les courbatures ! Et toi Gemmi si je te revoie lâcher le souaffle quand tu évites un cognard, je te fais manger ma batte ! » cria Gwenog sans répondre à Ginny

« Gwenog ! » cria celle-ci un peu plus fort, sans succès puisque l'ancienne batteuse continuait à l'ignorer pour crier ses consignes

« Geri et Galatée, c'est parfait, mais maintenant vous allez me faire la même chose à deux mètres du sol et plus proche des tribunes ! Mettez-vous en situation de match ! »

« _Gwenog Jones_ ! » cria Ginny en volant devant la grande brune, ce qui attira enfin son attention « Me dis pas que toi t'es enceinte ! Jamie a enfin réussit à te convaincre ? »

« Oui et non … » dit Gwenog en rougissant légèrement, ce qui arrivait à peu près une fois tous les quinze ans « J'y pense de plus en plus mais je crois toujours que je suis pas faite pour avoir des gosses … regarde-moi, ancienne batteuse professionnelle, championne d'Angleterre, d'Europe et du monde et maintenant coach des Harpies à plein temps, comment tu veux que je trouve le temps de m'occuper d'un bébé ? »

« Regardes moi il y a trois ans » sourit Ginny « J'avais vingt-quatre ans à la naissance de Leo, je venais tout juste d'être nommé capitaine et jamais au grand jamais j'aurai pensé pouvoir m'occuper de lui correctement. Et c'est moi qui ait voulu qu'on réessaye cette année avec Hermione pour en avoir plus, pas elle. C'est quelque chose de naturel tu sais, ça s'apprend pas »

Gwenog soupira « Je suis pas toi, Ginny Granger, _la tornade rousse d'Angleterre_. Je suis pas à l'aise avec les enfants moi … »

« Tu m'as appelé Granger ! C'est la première fois depuis le jour de mon mariage ! » rigola Ginny, qui évita tout juste le coup de batte « Tu sais quoi ? Quand les jumeaux seront nés, t'auras qu'à les garder un soir à la maison. Tu le faisais bien avec Leo quand il était bébé, tu te débrouillais très bien et ça nous permettrait d'avoir une soirée tranquille, Hermione et moi … si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

« Je vois toujours ce que tu veux dire Weasley, et ne me fais pas croire que tu es en manque, je sais très bien l'heure à laquelle ouvre la crèche de ton fils et pourquoi tu arrives en retard à l'entraînement tous les jours après l'avoir soit disant déposé … mais si t'acceptes que je les garde tous les trois un soir, pourquoi pas ça ferait un bon exercice. Maintenant, va montrer à Geri comment on tiens un souaffle, parce que ce que je vois d'ici me fait très mal. Heureusement qu'on l'a mis en attrapeuse celle-là … »

Ginny retint un rire et s'envola joyeusement vers le bas du terrain, en se disant que décidemment elle était une sacrée veinarde.

* * *

« Des jumeaux ? Félicitations Hermione ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! » dit Eva en se jetant dans les bras de sa collègue, qui la reçut en riant.

" Il faut absolument qu'on fasse une soirée pour fêter ça !"

" On a encore le temps " sourit Hermione " Ils ne sont pas prévus avant au moins trois mois !"

" _Ils_ ? Il y en a plusieurs ?" entendit on depuis le palier.

Les deux filles se retournèrent et virent Patrick, adossé au montant de la porte et qui les regardait en souriant, les bras croisés et une jambe repliée derrière l'autre, son habituelle posture de tombeur - que Ginny détestait tant.

" Ce sont des jumeaux " dit Hermione en posant machinalement une main sur son ventre.

« Des jumeaux ? Mets m'en un de côté ! » rit Patrick et Hermione retint son envie de rouler les yeux devant lui. Ginny avait - presque- raison, Patrick était un peu lourd mais elle l'aimait bien quand même et il la considérait comme une amie et une collègue avant d'une légende et une héroïne de guerre, ce pourquoi elle lui était grandement reconnaissante.

" Je suis ravi pour toi !" dit son collègue en s'approchant pour l'embrasser sur les deux joues " Et pour Ginny bien sûr. D'ailleurs ça fait un bout de temps qu'on l'a pas vue, ça me ferait plaisir de prendre un café avec elle un de ces jours !"

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée que Ginny le détestait et l'évitait le plus possible, et appréciait franchement sa compagnie.

" Je lui dirai de passer ramener des photos de l'écographie dans la semaine " sourit Hermione, en pensant que sa femme serait ravie du piège qu'elle lui tendait. Elle alla s'assoir à son bureau, et ses deux amis suivirent.

" Vous avez déjà les écho ? Donc vous sauvez si c'est des garçons ou des filles ? " demanda Eva, qui était née moldue aussi et connaissait donc le principe d'une échographie. A vrai dire, Hermione et Harry avaient ramené tant de photos des écographies de grossesses précédentes que tout l'étage, si ce n'était tout le ministère, savaient désormais comment fonctionnaient les appareils moldus d'obstétricien.

" Non pas encore, il faudra attendre au moins le cinquième mois ... mais je sens que c'est des garçons. "

" Comment ça ? " demanda Patrick en s'asseyant directement sur le bureau d'Hermione, qui poussa discrètement ses blocs de papiers et la photo de leur mariage pour ne pas qu'il la renverse.

" Je ne sais pas vraiment l'expliquer ... C'est juste une impression tellement forte. Et j'ai les même envies que pendant la grossesse de Leo. "

" Sacrée Ginny !" rit Patrick, et Eva lui donna une tape sur le bras.

" Pas _ces_ envies la !" rougit Hermione, en se gardant bien de dire que _ces_ envies la étaient multipliées par deux ou trois cette fois ci " J'ai encore envie de manger du bacon et des olives, toute la journée !"

" Je me rappelle cette douce période d'il y a trois ans où tout l'étage sentait le bacon grillé ..." sourit Patrick

" Pas de jus de citrouille cette fois ?" demanda Eva

" Non pas cette fois-ci ... mais de la tisane aux fruits rouges, oui. "

" Tu nous feras une liste, qu'on ait toujours de tout sous la main !" proposa tout de suite Eva, en sortant déjà une plume et une feuille.

" Oh attends, je vais aller chercher mon parchemin ineffaçable pour qu'on commence déjà à prévoir tous les cadeaux pour le baptême !" s'écria Patrick en sautant du bureau, et Hermione avait bien fait d'éloigner le cadre parce qu'il renversa au passage le petit dragon en bronze que Charlie lui avait ramené de Roumanie.

" Je vais le ramasser, ne bouge pas !" dit tout de suite Eva en se penchant.

Hermione se renfonça dans son siège et tourna l'alliance qui résidait depuis cinq ans autour de son annulaire. Filles ou garçons, ses bébés étaient déjà entourés d'amour et de tendresse.

* * *

" Des jumeaux ? Enfin ! Bravo Ginny !"

Ginny n'avait pas encore atteint le haut de l'escalier que Luna était déjà pendue à son cou et la joueuse du s'accrocher à la rampe de l'escalier pour ne pas basculer en arrière et les tuer toutes les deux. Finalement, comme Luna ne la lâchait pas, Ginny passa son bras dans le dos de la blonde et la souleva pour franchir les dernières marches qui l'amenait au palier.

"Comment ça _enfin_ ? " lui demanda elle quand sa meilleure amie daigna enfin la lâcher.

" Vous avez mis du temps à vous en rendre compte !" sourit énigmatiquement Luna " Je vais chercher James, j'arrive !"

Ginny cligna des yeux un instant et suivit Luna vers la chambre du fond du couloir, où jouait le petit James, sosie vivant de son père.

" Tata !" cria le petit garçon en courant vers Ginny, qui le saisit tout de suite dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout, le faisant glousser de joie. " On va chez Mamie ? "

" Pas tout de suite, on doit d'abord aller chercher tes cousins chez Andromeda"

" Oui ! Tatie Meda !"

Après la guerre, et la naissance de pas mal de petits Weasley, Andromeda s'était attaché aux Weasley, Potter et Granger, et gardait leurs enfants tous les jours comme ses propres petits fils. Après tout, ils avaient déjà tous une dizaine de cousins et d'indénombrables oncles et tantes, de leur sang ou non, alors pourquoi pas une troisième grand-mère ? Andromeda de plus était toujours prête à garder les enfants, ce qui rendaient les choses bien plus faciles pour les nombreux parents.

Il y avait trois groupes de petits enfants; les trois aînés de la ( grande) famille, Teddy, Victoire et Dominique étaient encore à l'école à cette heure la, d'où Billl irait les ramener au Terrier, puis les bébés Louis, Lucy et Roxanne, que Molly gardait au Terrier et enfin tous les milieux, soit Fred, James, Leo, Albus et Molly, qui étaient tous chez Andromeda cet après midi la, sauf James que Luna avait gardé Square Grimmaud parce qu'il était un peu fiévreux . En temps ordinaire, le fils aîné d'Harry et Luna allait aussi à l'école, et Leo et Albus feraient aussi leur première rentrée en maternelle dans quelque jours, ce qui réjouissait Hermione et Luna et terrifiait au plus au point les parents poules Harry et Ginny.

" Tu m'as pas répondu" dit Ginny alors que James courrait dans tous les sens dans la pièce - ce qui était à ce demander si il n'avait pas simulé une quelquonque maladie pour sécher les cours, le digne fils de son père. " Pourquoi _enfin_ ?"

Luna s'assit sur le lit de son fils et commença à plier les habits qu'elle trouvait au sol.

" Il y avait des indices, sur ces jumeaux non ? "

" Euh ... non ? "

" Tu n'as pas remarqué que ta femme portait un t-shirt blanc à rayures bleues hier, la veille même de votre rendez-vous chez le docteur ? »

« Et c'est comme ça que tu l'as su ? » demanda Ginny les yeux écarquillés

« Non c'est parce qu'elle a levé les bras pour attraper un pot en hauteur et j'ai vu qu'elle était bien plus grosse qu'elle ne l'aurait été si il y en avait eu qu'un seul » expliqua Luna d'un ton professoral.

« Ne lui dis pas ça en face … » sourit Ginny " Elle te tuerait "

" En tous cas, j'ai hâte de découvrir ces nouveaux bébés ..."

" Moi aussi ! Hermione et moi on fait les plus beaux bébés"

" Ou les plus _belles_ bébés !" corrigea Luna en souriant et Ginny explosa de rire.

* * *

" Des ... Des jumeaux ? "

Minerva posa un instant sa main sur sa poitrine, et Hermione eut peur que sa mère adoptive soit en train de faire une crise cardiaque.

" Minerva ! Ca va ! Tu veux de l'eau ? "

" Non .. c'est que ... des jumeaux !"

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire quand Minerva se leva d'un coup et alla enlacer le plus fort possible la brune dans ses bras.

" Calmes toi !" rit Hermione, soulagée " Tu savais déjà que tu allais encore être grand-mère, c'est pas une surprise ..."

" Oh mais si ! C'est la plus belle surprise que tu m'ai faite !" répondit la directrice, au bord des larmes.

" Mes félicitations, Hermione " dit une voix derrière elles, et les deux femmes se retournèrent vers le grand tableau accroché au mur, qui contenait un Dumbledore souriant. " Et vous féliciterez aussi l'autre future Maman de ma part"

Hermione sourit au tableau et allait répondre quand un soufflement exaspéré l'interrompit.

C'était le tableau de Snape, accroché un peu plus loin, qui levait les yeux au ciel et faisant une grimace de dégout.

" Je vais finir par le retourner contre le mur celui-là " grogna Minerva. " Qu'est-ce qu'il ya ? " demanda elle à l'ancien directeur.

" Mes félicitations, Granger" dit Snape de la voix la moins chaleureuse du monde " Vous féliciterez Weasley de vous avoir si bien engrossée et ... "

" C'est bon, ça suffit" dit Minerva en fronçant les yeux , et Snape se tut en croisant les bras d'un air bougon.

" Je vais aller directement au Terrier aider Molly avec tous les enfants" dit Hermione

" Tu viens toujours pour sept heures ce soir ? "

" Dès que le dîner est fini, oui. Ou j'essayerai de partir un peu avant, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu les enfants et ils me manquent. Quand je pense que Leo va déjà commencer l'école la semaine prochaine ..."

" Je sais" sourit Hermione " Ginny avait déjà du mal à le laisser aller à la crèche, alors l'école ... Je crois qu'elle va prendre congé ce jour là pour aller l'emmener et le rechercher"

" En même temps elle n'est pas allée à l'école avant ses onze ans, c'est très compréhensible ..."

" Je sais bien, mais elle a toujours été d'accord avec moi pour qu'on donne une éducation moldue aux enfants, c'est pas vraiment ça le problème ... elle est tellement surprotectrice de nous deux "

" Et quand ces deux la vont naître ... " sourit Minerva et Hermione roula des yeux.

" Elle m'a déjà interdite de transplaner ou utiliser un portoloin, et dans un mois tu verras que je ne pourrai plus passer par une cheminée non plus ... Tu penses qu'elle exagère ? "

" Je pense surtout qu'elle vous aime plus que raisonnable et qu'elle veut éviter qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit"

" C'est vrai" rougit Hermione en baissant les yeux. " J'ai de la chance en soit"

" Beaucoup de chance conclut Minerva "

* * *

" Mama !"

Ginny s'accroupit pour recevoir son fils dans ses bras, et se leva d'un coup en le jetant en l'air.

Elle sortait juste de la maison des Tonks, d'où elle venait de ramener tous les enfants, et les avait tous envoyé au Terrier par cheminée. Andromeda sortit de l'astre en frottant ses habits, et alla tout de suite à la cuisine chercher Molly. Luna secouait Albus pour enlever la suie de ses cheveux, ce qui le faisait rire aux éclats, et Fred et Molly s'agrippaient chacun à l'une des jambes de la joueuse pour essayer de la faire basculer sur le canapé.

" Lâchez moi bandes de monstres !" rit Ginny alors que James et Albus rejoignirent leurs cousins dans l'attaque et parvinrent à coucher la joueuse sur le canapé du salon. " Luna ! Aide moi ! "

" Désolée Gin, la raison des plus nombreux est toujours la meilleure ..."

Molly entra dans la pièce, soupira en voyant sa fille ensevelie sous une montagne d'enfants - pour changer - et alla embrasser Luna.

" James va mieux ? " lui demanda elle en bonne grand-mère

" Je pense qu'il n'était pas vraiment malade ... il a dormi toute la matinée, puis il a joué sagement dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que Ginny vienne nous chercher. En tous cas il ira en cours lundi !"

" Non Maman !" réagit tout de suite le petit garçon en sortant de la pyramide humaine pour aller se réfugier dans les bras de grand-mère " Je suis très malade !"

" C'est pour ça que tu viens de m'attaquer en traître, sale gosse !" dit Ginny en se relevant, la petite Molly assise sur épaules " Bonjour Maman ! Tout s'est bien passé ?" enchaîna elle en allant embrasser Molly comme si de rien n'était.

" C'est à moi de te demander ça ! Qu'a dit le docteur ? Le bébé va bien ? Vous savez si c'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

" Du calme !" rit Ginny " Je ne peux rien te dire en l'absence de ma femme ... si ce n'est que tout va bien. "

" Mama ! Viens jouer avec nous !" dit Leo en entraînant sa mère vers la pile de jouets posée dans le salon

" On va d'abord ranger tout ce désordre avant que ta mère et tes oncles et tantes n'arrivent !" dit Ginny en déposant sa nièce au sol " Aller tout le monde au travail !"

C'est comme ça que Harry, Audrey, Ron et Arthur alors qu'ils rentraient du ministère, arrivèrent au milieu d'un joyeux bordel, Luna et Molly à genoux en train de ranger les jouets avec Molly, Albus et Fred, alors que Ginny à quatre pattes et avec Leo sur son dos, poursuivait James en criant qu'elle l'aurait un jour.

" Papa !"

Les deux Potter se ruèrent dans les bras de leur père, Molly dans ceux de sa mère, Fred dans les bras de son papi et Leo dans ceux de son tonton Ron. Bill et Fleur arrivèrent ensuite, avec Teddy et Victoire, et allèrent récupérer les bébés, qui de toute façon avec tout le bruit que faisait le reste de la famille en bas ne pouvaient plus dormir.

Fred arriva en même temps qu'Hermione, qui était repassée par l'appartement pour se reposer un peu avant la longue soirée qui s'annonçait.

" Mommy !"

Leo se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione, qui le souleva en l'air et le serra contre elle, son cœur se serrant à l'idée que dans quelques semaines elle ne pourrait plus porter son petit garçon.

" Tu as été sage pour ta Mamie ? " demanda elle comme à chaque fois qu'elle allait le chercher au Terrier.

" Oui ! On a aidé Mamie et Papi à mettre la table et on a fait des dessins pour tout le monde !"

" Voila enfin celle que tout le monde attend !" dit George en s'approchant pour saluer sa belle-sœur. Tout le monde s'approcha pour aller embrasser et enlacer Hermione, et Molly lança " Alors, est-ce qu'on va enfin nous dire ce qu'il se passe avec le prochain Granger ? "

" Laissez ma femme tranquille !" dit Ginny en se frayant un chemin pour aller embrasser Hermione " Tout va bien mon cœur ? "

" Attention Ginny essaye de détourner l'attention !" cria Ron

" Elle veut pas vous - enfin _nous_ \- dire ce qu'il se passe !"

" Oh toi, tu sais quelque chose !" dit Molly en pointant un doigt accusateur vers son fils.

" Non, non, pas du tout" dit Ron en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui mit tout de suite le feu au poudre.

" Donc tu l'as dit aux garçons" chuchota Ginny à Hermione, qui hocha de la tête en souriant.

" Hey, nous aussi on veut savoir !" dit Bill " C'est quoi le grand secret ?"

" On attend pas les autres d'abord ?" demanda Ginny en posant les bras autour du ventre sa femme, et son menton sur son épaule.

" Percy doit sortir tard du ministère, il a dit de commencer sans lui " dit Audrey

" Et j'ai vu Minerva tout à l'heure, elle viendra à la fin du grand dîner"

" Alors on peut savoir, oui ou non !" s'énerva Molly.

Ginny lâcha sa femme pour prendre Leo dans ses bras, et passa un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione.

" Leo, on a une petite surprise pour toi" dit elle, et Hermione passa une main dans les boucles brunes de son fils, seul critère physique qu'il avait hérité d'elle.

" Il n'y a pas un bébé dans le ventre de Mommy ... mais deux " lâcha Ginny au milieu du suspense intense qui s'était créé, et Molly leva les mains en l'air " Des jumeaux !"

" Des zumeaux ? » demanda Leo vers Hermione, qui le corrigea en souriant

" Des jumeaux. Ca veut dire que tu vas avoir deux petites sœurs ou deux petits frères."

" Deux frères !" sourit Leo et Ginny l'embrassa sur la tempe. " On verra, mon petit coeur, on ne peut pas choisir ... "

Et avant qu'elle puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, toute la famille entourait les deux femmes en un énorme câlin, qui ressemblait plus à une mêlée de rugby qu'autre chose, en faisant bien attention de ne pas écraser le ventre rebondi d'Hermione.

" Tu te rends compte quand même que ces jumeaux auront l'intelligence Granger et le caractère Weasley! " rit George en prenant sa soeur dans ses bras . " La nouvelle génération des génies fauteurs de troubles est en route !"

" Les maraudeurs 2.0 !" rit Harry, et personne ne comprit sa blague à part Hermione.

" Et si on commençait déjà à trouver des prénoms ? " proposa Molly, et toute la famille se mit à huer et à la chahuter en riant.


	26. 19 Août 1996

**Our Day Will Come - Amy Winehouse**

Le serpent glissa lentement sur le sol froid, ondulant lentement son corps vers sa victime. Avant même qu'elle puisse esquisser un mouvement les crocs aiguisés s'étaient refermés sur sa gorge.

« Non ! »

J'hurlais de toutes ses forces mais les liens magiques qui me liaient au sol ne briseraient pas. Hermione ne se débattait déjà plus et la mare de sang autour de son cou s'épandait de plus en plus. Le serpent continuait à la mordre au cou, et j'avais beau me débattre comme une folle, rien n'y faisait. Elle allait mourir, sous mes yeux.

« Non Tom tu m'avais promis ! »

La seule réponse que j'entendis fut un ricanement cruel et pénétrant, qui glaça tous mes os et me brisa le coeur.

Je me relève d'un coup, en sueur dans son lit, le souffle encore court et les pensées perdues. _Hermione …_ Je suis prête à sauter de mon lit et parcourir toute la ville à sa recherche quand un seul coup d'œil dans le lit de camp à ma droite suffit à me rassurer. Hermione dort paisiblement, totalement inconsciente du drame qui se déroule à ses côtés, un bras plié sous son oreiller et l'autre enroulée autour de sa couverture.

Je pousse un soupir rassuré et me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller. Je ne pourrais certainement plus me rendormir maintenant et de toute façon je peux déjà voir le soleil derrière les rideaux de ma fenêtre.

Je m'installe confortablement contre mon coussin et regarde Hermione dormir. J'ai sûrement l'air d'une psychopathe, la tête posée sur mes mains, à la regarder ronfler d'un air rêveur, mais c'est la chose la plus belle que j'ai vu de ma vie et je ne peux m'en empêcher. Et de toute façon, personne ne peut me voir.

Je regarde avec attention tous les détails de sa silhouette, ses cheveux qui s'étalent sur son oreiller dans une masse brune, sa manière adorable de plisser son nez en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles et de s'accrocher à sa couverture comme à sa vie. J'en viens presque à envier cette couverture qu'elle serre si fort entre sa main, et que j'aimerai tellement remplacer par mon ventre, ou ma main.

Elle belle, si belle et si interdite à la fois. Je sais que je me fais du mal à l'admirer ainsi, alors je m'allonge sur le côté, sans jamais la quitter des yeux, et je laisse mes pensées divaguer.

Et c'est alors que je me rappelle la première fois où je l'ai vue.

C'était dans le Poudlard express, lors de ma toute première année à Poudlard. Je l'apprendrais plus tard, mais Ron et Harry étaient dans la voiture volante de Papa, et Hermione s'était donc assise dans la même voiture que Neville, Dean, Parvati, Padma et Lavande. Je n'en connaissais aucun, mais j'avais entendu les garçons parler de quidditch sur le quai, et j'en avais profité pour argumenter la place des Harpies dans le championnat. Puis j'ai vu la cravate Gryffondor sortir de la poche de Neville, et je me suis assise à côté d'eux. Plus tard sont entrées les filles, Hermione en dernière. Les garçons ont tout de suite poursuivit entre eux leur conversation sur le quidditch , les trois filles ont enchainé sur de choses inintéressantes et Hermione qui avait deviné grâce à la couleur de mes cheveux que j'étais la sœur de Ron , avait décidé de me donner une chance, et avait engagé la conversation avec moi. On a parlé et ensemble pendant tout le trajet, et grâce à elle, la cérémonie de première année m'a semblé beaucoup moins effrayante que me l'avaient décrite mes frères.

On s'est retrouvé quelque fois le reste de l'année, la plupart du temps dans la salle commune -bénie soit elle. Alors que je cherchais encore mes marques à l'école, Hermione m'avait rassurée et m'avait même aidé à faire certains essais de potions.

Au début de l'année, je restais encore souvent avec mes frères, enfin avec les jumeaux et Ron puisque cet imbécile de Percy était trop occupé à jouer au parfait préfet pour rassurer sa petite sœur. Cependant, et au fur et à mesure que Tom avait de l'emprise sur moi, je m'étais éloignée d'Hermione, d'Harry et de Ron , par honte ou par peur qu'ils découvrent que j'étais à l'origine des pétrifications.

Le jour où Hermione elle-même a été découverte pétrifiée, je n'en ai pas dormi de la nuit , et j'ai décidé de prendre mon courage à deux mains pour lutter contre Tom. Mais celui-ci était bien trop puissant et persuasif pour moi, et il m'a attirée dans la chambre des secrets, d'où sans Harry je n'en serais jamais ressortie.

Avant qu'Harry ne revienne de l'infirmerie , j'avais attendu Hermione dans la salle commune alors que tout le monde était allé au festin, sûre que celle-ci repasserait par la avant de rejoindre Ron et Harry. Et j'avais eu raison.

Je l'ai entendu depuis l'escalier Hermione dire à Ron qu'elle voulait se changer avant d'aller dans la grande salle - et je peux même certifier qu'elle a dit à un certain moment " Ca fait plusieurs mois que je porte les même vêtements , Ronald !" et elle était entrée toute guillerette dans la salle commune.

A mon plus grand étonnement, elle n'avait pas perdu son sourire en me voyant, et s'était même approchée pour me dire bonjour, alors que j'avais fait un bond arrière, sûre qu'elle ne voudrais même pas me parler. Après tout, par ma faute elle avait été pétrifiée pendant des semaines, non ? Elle aurait pu mourir sous le regard du basilique, seule dans un couloir sombre.

Voyant qu'elle ne partait pas en courant comme je l'avais imaginé, j'ai fini par murmurer, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures et les joues cramoisies « Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne voulais pas tu sais »

Hermione avait répondu sur un ton neutre « Je le sais Ginny, ce n'est pas de ta faute, même Dumbledore le dit »

« Tu aurais pu mourir »

« Et je ne suis pas morte, regarde » avait elle dit en souriant « Aller viens , on va rater le banquet ! »

Elle m'a prise par la main, elle m'a tiré vers le grand hall où Ron nous attendait impatiemment, Harry étant trop occupé à câliner Hagrid pour remarquer notre entrée la pièce.

« Enfin ! » avait grogné Ron " Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? "

J'ai voulu répondre, pour dire la vérité à mon frère, mais Hermione fut plus rapide que moi « On se changeait » mentit elle effrontément, et elle se retourna pour me sourire discrètement.

Et juste comme ça, depuis ce jour-là, j'ai commencé à ressentir pour elle une admiration sans faille.

Même si on se connaissait depuis un an, c'est ce qui avait marqué le début de notre amitié. Si Harry et Ron étaient devenus amis avec Hermione grâce à un troll, et moi, j'avais rejoint le groupe grâce à un basilique. Grâce à ses paroles réconfortantes, aux clins d'œil discret de Dumbledore, aux blagues des jumeaux et à la protection de Ron, j'avais repris gout à la vie et était rentrée au Terrier soulagée et pleine d'espoir.

Pendant la troisième année d'Harry, et même si l'affaire Sirius Black prenait beaucoup de temps au trio d'or, on a souvent vues ensemble, en train de travailler, de lire paisiblement un livre assises l'un près de l'autre ou en train de rire aux éclats, ce qui vexait Ron car il croyait qu'on se moquait de lui.

En vérité, Hermione avait été la lumière de ma deuxième année, me défendant quand les autres élèves lui rappelait ce que j'avais fait l'an passé et me réconfortant quand la présence des détraqueurs lui rappelait ce que j'avais vécu.

Si j'étais souvent montrée du doigt en début d'année, Harry souffrait de la même célébrité, mais dans le sens inverse. Non seulement il s'était - encore une fois- conduit en véritable héro l'année précédente, mais de plus l'école entière le croyait menacé de mort et se damnait de pitié pour lui. Harry n'en pouvait plus d'être la cible des moqueries de Malfoy ou des regards emplis de pitié de la part de toute les filles de Poudlard, et même de certains professeurs, et pour s'en défaire passait souvent ses journées entourés de son cercle d'amis proches ; Hermione, Ron, Fred et George- quand ceux-ci n'étaient pas occupés à rendre fou - Percy et bientôt moi aussi, puis même Neville et des fois Dean et Seamus.

Passer plus de temps avec Harry m'avais permis de le connaître bien plus intimement, et même si j'admirais toujours son courage et sa loyauté, Harry avait lui-même brisé l'image que j'avais eu de lui depuis sa tendre enfance, celle d'un gaillard puissant, brave, intelligent, dévoué et tout un tas d'autres qualités chevaleresques, qu'Harry possédait bien sûr , mais en une quantité moindre que celle racontée dans les légendes. Je m'étais moi-même rendue compte qu'Harry était un excellent ami, fidèle et dévoué, et qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Mon coup de foudre pour lui s'était ainsi lentement évaporé au cours de l'année, et au bout de quelque mois, je me comportait avec lui de la manière qu'avec Ron.

Après tout, à mon stade, avoir un grand frère de plus ne pouvait m'être que bénéfique, surtout si il venait à remplacer Percy qui était de plus en plus imbuvable. Heureusement, il me restait Fred et George, toujours prêts à faire des pitreries et des farces pour me faire sourire. De plus, Ron avait été particulièrement grognon cette année, se disputant tous les deux jours avec Hermione à propos de Pattenrond ou du Firebolt d'Harry, et j'avais été là pour ramasser les morceaux après des paroles trop dures de mon grand frère et les « _sang-de-bourbe_ » de Malfoy.

Au final, l'année avait passé très vite, et j'avais du encore une fois récupérer Ron, Harry et Hermione à l'infirmerie avant les grandes vacances, ce qui devenait une habitude. Ron en avait profité pour les inviter à passer la fin des vacances au terrier, ce qu'ils avaient tous deux accepté, à ma grande joie et au soulagement d'Harry de s'éloigner de Dudley .

Si pendant le mois de juin, j'avais peu écrit à Harry, juste une petite lettre de temps en temps jointe à la lettre hebdomadaire de Ron, j'avais beaucoup plus correspondu avec Hermione, et on avait passé un nouveau cap dans notre amitié au cours de ces interminables échanges de lettres. Le pauvre Errol en avait été malade, tant qu'il avait porté de courrier pendant le mois de juillet, et avait menacé plusieurs fois de rendre l'âme.

Puis Hermione nous avait rejoints au terrier à la fin des vacances, peu avant Harry et quand elle se fâchait - souvent- avec Ron, j'étais toujours là pour la réconforter. On s'était retrouvé ensemble seules bien souvent dans ma chambre et n'avait jamais autant rit. A la fin des vacances, je connaissais tout de la vie moldue d'Hermione et Hermione était la seule personne à qui je m'étais confiée sur le journal intime de Tom.

La coupe du monde nous avait d'autant plus rapprochées et Merlin seul savait comment, Harry avait réussi à se mettre toute l'école à dos en l'espace de deux jours du à sa participation forcée au tournoi des Trois Sorciers, exceptés Hermione, moi et les jumeaux.

Après que Ron soit revenu la queue basse vers Harry en regrettant d'avoir si mal jugé son meilleur ami, je m'étais un peu éloigné du trio, qui avait eu beaucoup à gérer la participation au tournoi d'Harry il faut dire, et en avait profité pour me rapprocher de Luna, la Serdaigle excentrique que je connaissais déjà puisqu'on jouait ensemble quand on était petites, le Terrier étant juste à côté de résidence Lovegood.

Néanmoins, j'avais été la seule personne à savoir que Krum avait embrassé Hermione, et même si j'avais été contente pour ma meilleure amie, je n'avais pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur, que j'avais mis sur le compte de la jalousie qu'il passe plus de temps avec elle que moi. Voir Hermione danser à son bras, l'air heureux et un sourire joyeux aux lèvres avait fini par me faire sourire. _Si elle est heureuse, je le suis aussi_ je m'étais dit.

L'an d'après, quand j'étais sortie pour la première fois avec Michael, elle m'avait dit à peu près la même chose, que si il me faisait sourire alors je faisais le bon choix. Je n'y avais décelé aucun signe d'un attachement quelquonque, autre qu'une profonde amitié et même si elle éprouvait de la jalousie, au moins la sienne était beaucoup plus pondérée que la jalousie maladive de Ron.

Mais Michael ne faisait pas sourire, et j'avais fini par rompre assez rapidement avec lui après un match de quidditch qui avait mal tourné. Hermione m'avait d'ailleurs assuré que je méritais bien mieux que « _ça_ ».Peu de gens, uniquement Hermione et madame Pomfrey à vrai dire, surent le fin mot de l'histoire, c'est-à-dire que j'avais lancé à Michael le pire Chauves-Furies que les murs de Poudlard eurent jamais vu après l'avoir entendu courtiser ouvertement Cho Chang deux jours seulement après notre rupture.

L'année n'avait pas cependant été décevante. La création de l'armée de Dumbledore nous avait d'autant plus rapprochées, et on était plus soudées que jamais. Notre escapade au ministère avait bien faillit nous être fatale à nous six, puisque Neville et Luna faisait maintenant partie de ce que Malfoy avait appelé « _le Gang Potter_ », mais on ne s'en étaient sortis qu'avec de simples égratignures, sauf Harry qui lui avait perdu sous ses yeux la seule famille qui lui restait et Hermione qui avait bien faillit y passer.

Et c'est un lui disant au revoir au bout de la voie 9 ¾ cette année-là que j'ai enfin réalisé que j'étais amoureuse de ma meilleure amie.

"Tu vas me manquer Gin …"

"Moi aussi 'Mione mais tu viens passer les trois dernières semaines à la maison, t'oublies pas !"

"Je n'ai aucune chance l'oublier, tu vas me le rappeler tous les jours" m'a taquiné Hermione

" _Gnagnagna_ " j'ai répondu en tirant la langue .

Hermione rit " Moi aussi je t'aime !" et m'a pris dans ses bras dans un câlin d'adieu et déposa un baiser sur sa joue .

Puis après avoir faire un câlin à un Ron rouge tomate et un Harry goguenard , elle s'est dirigée vers ses parents valises et sac en main, se retournant une dernière fois vers moi pour me faire un joyeux signe de la main.

"Ginny ? Tu viens ma chérie , on y va !" m'appelée ma mère derrière moi.

Je ne l'ai presque pas entendue, j'étais restée figée sur le quai à fixer l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu, touchant de ma main l'endroit sur sa joue où elle m'avait embrassée.

 _Moi aussi je t'aime._

Les mots m'ont frappée aussi fort que le saule cogneur. Même si Hermione l'avait dit comme une blague entre meilleures amies, même si elle avait après embrassé Ron et Harry, c'était à moi qu'elle l'avait dit, et c'était vers moi qu'elle s'était retournée pour la saluer une dernière fois .

Et moi j'en étais complètement retournée.

J'étais amoureuse d'Hermione, ma meilleure amie, mon amie d'enfance et la même fille dont mon frère parlait jour et nuit. Et pourtant, en regardant en arrière, je me demande si je ne l'ait pas toujours été, et surtout si je ne l'ai pas toujours su . Et maintenant je suis là dans mon lit, à regarder avec attention dormir la fille de mes rêves, fruit défendu qui ne m'aimera jamais.

Comment je peux ressentir à la fois autant de joie et autant de douleur m'est incompréhensible, et pourtant mon cœur se partage se partage inlassablement à chaque fois qu'elle sourit. Il exulte de joie parce qu'elle sourit , et il pleure parce que elle ne sourit pas pour moi.

Hermione laisse échapper un petit soupir adorable dans son sommeil, et cale son tête un peu plus dans l'oreiller.

Et je sens un sanglot monter dans ma gorge, un sanglot que je connais bien parce que j'ai passé tout l'été à le repousser.

Hermione est tout ce qu'il y a de beau et de bien dans ce monde, mais elle n'est pas pour moi.

Je ne l'aurai jamais.


	27. 4 Septembre 2002

**Joyeux Noël et bonnes fêtes à tous !**

* * *

 **Eternal Flame - The Bangles**

Ginny soupira de toutes ses forces et se releva du sol, d'où elle venait de réaliser un étirement drastique.

 _L'échauffement est fait, maintenant il faut vérifier le terrain !_

Avec toute la délicatesse dont elle était capable, elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et appuya lentement. La porte s'ouvrit sans trop faire de bruit, un miracle vu son âge, et la rousse se glissa habilement à l'extérieur.

Une oreille extensible « _empruntée_ » à George plus tard et Ginny eut la confirmation que réglait dans le salon les derniers détails de la cérémonie qui aurait lieu le lendemain, visiblement avec ce pauvre Kingsley, qui avait accepté célébrer la cérémonie et qui était sûrement en train de regretter de ne pas plutôt être en train de régler des dossiers urgents au ministère.

La voie était libre pour se glisser discrètement dans sa propre chambre, où Hermione devait sûrement être en train d'écrire ses vœux ou d'essayer une dernière fois sa tenue avant le grand jour. _La connaissant, elle est peut-être en train de regretter de n'avoir pas invité assez de centaures et d'elfes de maison !_

Le plus dur restait encore à faire, puisque l'attrapeuse devait maintenant descendre de la chambre de Charlie, dans laquelle elle dormait depuis le début de la semaine, étroitement surveillée par sa mère, pour se faufiler dans sa chambre, où Molly avait installé confortablement sa future femme.

Depuis une semaine, Molly répétait jour et nuit à Ginny que la patience payait toujours, qu'elle aurait maintenant toute la vie pour câliner la brune et qu'après tout, une semaine sans poser ses mains sur sa fiancée ne la tuerait pas. Ce que Molly ignorait c'était que Hermione avait imposé à la rousse trois semaines d'abstinence totale avant le jour _j_ , pour se préparer mentalement (et physiquement), et qu'après moult roulages d'yeux et grognements, Ginny avait fini par accepter, non sans la promesse d'un dédommagement glorieux lors de la nuit de noces.

Elle avait continué à dormir avec Hermione la nuit mais n'avait rien osé tenter et Hermione n'avait pas craqué. Et depuis une semaine, elles n'avaient plus eu le droit de dormir ensemble, Molly ayant poussé le vice jusqu'à demander à Luna de dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione la veille du mariage et avoir assigné Ginny à résidence dans la chambre de Charlie, au même étage que la sienne afin de garder un œil sur sa fille.

Et le pire c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit non plus de la voir le lendemain matin, non pas à cause de la mauvaise superstition de voir sa future femme dans sa robe de mariée avant la cérémonie, mais parceque les deux futures mariées recevraient des soins de maquillage et de coiffure. Et selon les mots de Fleur, " Ginny sera totalement incapable de résister à l'envie d'aller embrasser Hermione - ou faire pire - et risque de gâcher toute sa mise en beauté !" . _Trahie par sa propre famille ..._

Résultat des courses, Ginny était surveillée par à peu près toute sa famille et n'avait vu sa fiancée seule que une heure sur les deux derniers jours, et autant dire que la situation ne l'enchantait guère.

Hermione lui manquait terriblement, et se réveiller le matin dans un lit vide et froid sans la brunette pour lui offrir chaleur et protection avait failli forcer Ginny à fuguer dans la chambre d'Hermione pendant la nuit.

Heureusement, elle continuait à la voir pendant la journée, entre deux essayages de coiffures et préparations des tentes, et la rousse aurait craqué plus d'une fois si Hermione ne l'avait pas calmé et rassurée.

Et maintenant, à quelques heures du mariage, Ginny avait plus besoin que jamais de se réfugier dans les bras d'Hermione et de se laisser bercer contre elle comme une enfant. Elle avait toujours été la seule – ou au moins d'une des seules- à pouvoir la calmer et la rassurer, et c'est pour cela que la brunette avait souvent une autorisation spéciale d'aller visiter les vestiaires des Harpies avant les matches importants.

 _Doucement, doucement …_

La première marche craqua horriblement et Ginny retira vite son pied comme si elle venait marcher sur de la lave. Une solution miracle apparut alors, descendre les escaliers sur la rampe, comme elle le faisait pendant sa tendre enfance. Des années de pratique sur un balai et un sens de l'équilibre aigu permirent à Ginny de descendre en glissant sur la rampe sans le moindre bruit et elle arriva enfin devant la chambre du premier étage.

 _Mission accomplie, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à entrer discrètement …_

La porte grinça légèrement quand elle s'ouvrit, mais pas autant que Ginny qui se traita mentalement d'imbécile de ne pas avoir pris avec elle sa baguette pour lancer des sorts de silence avant d'entrer dans une telle opération.

« Ginny ? » s'écria une voix fluette et haut perchée, qui n'appartenait pas à Hermione mais à Luna.

« Ginny ! » s'écria cette fois-ci la voix tant aimée.

A la grande surprise de Ginny, qui croyait que Luna sourirait paisiblement et qu'Hermione lui reprocherait d'être descendue, l'inverse se produisit.

Luna murmura d'une voix toute triste que cela portait malheur et pendant qu'elle cherchait du sel à jeter par-dessus son épaule pour conjurer le mauvais sort, Hermione, qui visiblement n'en avait plus rien à faire des règles, s'était jetée à son cou.

« Mon amour tu m'as tellement manqué ! » lui dit-elle en la serrant fort contre elle.

« Moi aussi mon cœur, mais chut, Maman va nous entendre … »

« GINNY ! »

« Et merde … » soupira Ginny.

Sans même faire attention à qui montait les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante, Ginny embrassa Hermione précipitamment. Le baiser fut vite interrompu par une main qui s'abattit sur l'épaule de Ginny et l'arracha à une Hermione qui essayait à se rattacher à du vide.

« Ginny ! Dans ta chambre maintenant ! »

Molly n'avait pas l'air de rigoler et Hermione rosit légèrement. Ginny, elle, en avait vu d'autres et déclama « Pff… On peut même pas dire bonne nuit à sa fiancée dans cette maison ! »

« Dépêches toi ! » répondit en pointant son doigt vers les étages

« Un petit bisou d'adieu ? » osa Ginny, qui évita de peu la pantoufle que lui lança sa mère et s'enfuit vers sa chambre en jurant que c'était la dernière fois de sa vie qu'elle se mariait au Terrier et qu'Hermione et elle se marieraient tranquillement à Poudlard la prochaine fois.

Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione cru, ne la gronda pas du tout et se retourna vers elle en souriant « Tout va bien ma chérie ? Prête pour le grand jour ? »

« Euh … oui » répondit Hermione, encore étonnée de ne pas s'être fait passer le moindre savon. C'est peut-être là la vraie différence entre une fille et une belle-fille, se dit-elle.

" Tout est prêt pour demain, rassures toi !" sourit Molly " Maintenant, allez vous coucher les filles, une grande journée vous attend !"

Luna et Hermione hochèrent de la tête et Molly referma la porte derrière elle.

" Une grande journée demain ... ou plutôt aujourd'hui" sourit Luna " Il est déjà minuit et demi !"

" On devrait aller se coucher ... mais attends je veux finir ça d'abord, j'arrive !"

" Je vais aller dire bonne nuit à Harry moi ! Tu penses qu'elle me laissera sortir ?"

" Mais oui " rit Hermione " Il n'y a que Ginny et moi qui ne pouvons pas nous voir, tu peux aller dire bonne nuit à ton mari si tu veux"

" Génial ! "

Luna prit sa baguette, fit un petit au revoir de la main à Hermione, et sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Son amie roula des yeux et s'assit à son bureau, une plume et un parchemin à la main.

" Au boulot !" se dit elle à elle-même.

* * *

Les deux tentes où se préparaient les futures mariées avaient été montées la veille par Bill et Charlie, assez loin l'une de l'autre pour ne pas qu'elles aient la tentation d'aller s'enfuir ensemble avant la noce mais assez proches pour que les membres de la famille et les amis proches puissent circuler librement de l'une à l'autre, et ils ne s'en étaient pas privés.

Depuis neuf heures du matin, Ginny avait reçu dans sa tente chacun de ses frères ( ce qui en soi faisait déjà énormément de monde) qui l'avaient taquiné un peu, souhaité bonne chance et lui avaient promis de revenir, Molly était passé en coup de vent mais avait néanmoins eu le temps de promettre à Ginny de lui arracher les yeux si elle faisait du mal à Hermione -et apparemment Minerva était allé dire la même chose à sa fiancée dans sa tente - puis Harry et Luna s'étaient proposés de rester avec elle pour son habillage pendant que Ron et Fleur s'occuperaient de calmer Hermione.

Un peu plus loin, les garçons avaient installé l'allée, entourée de deux blocs de centaines de chaises en rangées parallèles, et au bout du long tapis blanc ils avaient conjuré un énorme autel blanc recouvert d'un linge doré et sur lequel Neville avait posé deux grands bouquets d'œillets et de lys. Hermione avait engagé - oui _engagé_ même si ils avaient refusé toute forme de payement à part des chaussettes qu'ils portaient fièrement sur leurs oreilles- les elfes de maisons de Poudlard comme traiteurs et Rosmerta avait accepté de s'occuper du bar et des boissons. Neville était arrivé assez tôt le matin et avait passé sa matinée les mains dans la terre à planter des fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres, que les deux mariées n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de voir.

Ginny faisait les cent pas dans sa tente depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes.

La cérémonie commençait dans deux heures mais déjà George l'avait prévenue que les invités commençaient à arriver et comme à son habitude quand elle était sous pression, elle extériorisait toute son angoisse en courant dans tous les sens et en s'agitant dans le vide

« Harry, pourquoi Fleur n'est pas revenue, elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait finir mon maquillage ? Et Luna arrêtes de jeter de l'huile partout, il y pas de mauvais œil ici ! »

« Ginny, ne parles pas comme ça à Luna ! » grogna Harry, surprotecteur avec sa femme.

Ce qui était comique, c'est que Luna avait fait retourner Harry pendant que Ginny se changeait, pour éviter qu'il ne la voie en sous-vêtements il était donc face à face avec un pan de la tente et donnait donc l'impression de parler tout seul.

Luna quant à elle, après avoir jeté du sel en dehors de la tente, bénit Ginny et Hermione avec de l'huile, s'être baladée avec sa baguette allumée autour de l'autel pendant une demi-heure et s'être vue refuser le sacrifice d'un pauvre poulet, essayait de convaincre son mari de conjurer son costume pour qu'il passe d'un noir corbeau à un jaune canari, qui était censé porter chance aux mariées. Hermione avait bien tenté de lui expliquer que ces rituels moldus étaient justement contre les sorciers et les sorcières qu'ils étaient tous mais Luna avait promis de ne pas tacher de robes avec son huile et avait souligné qu'elle avait accepté de porter la robe de demoiselle d'honneur bleue imposée par la née-moldue et non la robe jaune fluo qu'elle comptait porter initialement.

Elle avait tout de même réussi à faire porter à Harry deux pousses de bambou à sa boutonnière, qu'elle avait justifié d'un « _deux tiges expriment l'amour et doublent la chance._ ». Ron avait beaucoup rigolé jusqu'à ce que Luna lui mette trois tiges dans la pochette extérieure de son costume, en expliquant que « _trois tiges apportent le bonheur, la longévité et la richesse._ » La tête de Ron avait été si drôle que Ginny lui avait interdit d'enlever les tiges et il était partit chez Hermione en grommelant qu'il n'était pas un panda.

« Tout va bien se passer, Gin ! Je vois même pas pourquoi tu stresses ! »

« Je stresse pas, c'est juste que … j'ai hâte d'y être en fait, mais j'ai peur que mes pieds ne puissent pas me porter jusqu'à l'hôtel »

« Et bien vas-y en volant ! » suggéra Luna le plus sérieusement du monde. Ginny sourit et enfila enfin le haut de sa robe, aidée par Luna.

« C'est parfait ! » dit Luna « Tu peux te retourner, chéri ! »

Harry détourna enfin les yeux du pan de tente qu'il observait depuis dix minutes et vient derrière Ginny aider Luna à fermer la robe.

« Ginny arrêtes de bouger ! Tu m'empêches de remonter la _gnnnn_ fermeture ! »

A bout d'efforts intenses, Harry parvint enfin à zipper la robe et tomba dans un fauteuil, épuisé. Ginny se retourna sur elle –même et elle alla s'observer devant le miroir, puis se tourna vers ses amis en faisant une petite grimace

« Ce n'est pas trop … ? »

Harry et Luna la regardaient, bouche bée et le souffle encore court.

« Eh oh ! Répondez ! Ca va pas, c'est ça ? C'est trop long ? La coupe me va pas ? Je sais, c'est le voile, j'avais bien dit à Maman qu'il devait être plus long et … »

« Ginny, tu es magnifique ! » sourit Harry

« Hermione ne va pas en revenir » rajouta Luna

« C'est vrai ? »

« Regardes toi dans le miroir et tu verras si c'est vrai, imbécile ! »

Ginny regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Sa longue robe crème lui allait comme un gant, moulant ses formes athlétiques à merveille, et le voile qui lui retombait sur les épaules ne faisait que ressortir sa chevelure de feu. Son maquillage, appliqué par Fleur avant que celle-ci n'aille s'occuper d'Hermione, lui faisait de grands yeux de biche magnifiques et son teint blanc rehaussé d'une pointe de rose lui allait parfaitement. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle, mais pourtant aucun compliment d'Harry ni aucune douce parole de Luna n'arrivait à la rassurer.

« Et si Hermione n'aime pas la robe ? »

« Tu sais très bien qu'elle t'aimerait même si tu arrivais en combinaison de plongée ! »

« Et si elle a peur de l'engagement et qu'elle décide de s'enfuir ? »

« Ça n'arrive que dans les livres ça »

« Et si … »

« Et si tu arrêtais de poser des questions idiotes ? Même moi j'étais pas aussi stressé que ça le jour de notre mariage ! »

« Chéri, tu oublies que tu es monté me voir une heure avant la cérémonie pour t'assurer que je n'étais pas partie par la fenêtre de la salle de bains » dit Luna d'une voix calme.

Ginny ricana machiavéliquement et Harry rougit. Il bougonna qu'il allait vérifier les installations et sortit de la tente, laissant Luna et Ginny seules.

« Luna comment tu as fait le jour du mariage pour ne pas avoir des doutes ? »

« Oh mais j'en avais plein des doutes »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, par exemple je n'étais sûre de mes boucles d'oreilles, j'aurais peut-être dû mettre celle de ma grand-mère et -»

« Luna, je parlais des doutes sur toi et sur Harry ! Sur le mariage, quoi ! »

" Ah ça ! Mais ces doutes la je les ai encore, tous les jours !"

« Quoi ? »

Luna sourit et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son amie

« Ginny, la vie de couple n'est pas censée être un long fleuve tranquille. C'est normal d'avoir des doutes, des colères ou des angoisses, et tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que les disputes sont fréquentes. Et plus on s'aime, plus on se dispute et plus on se réconcilie, et c'est ca l'amour. »

« Je suis pas sûre de te comprendre … »

« Penses à ta relation avec Hermione. Quand est-ce que vous vous êtes engueulées pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il y a deux jours, je m'en rappelle très bien ! »

« Et à propos de quoi ? »

« Euh … ah oui, Hermione voulait des serviettes bleues et moi des blanches pour le repas, et elle y tenait à ses serviettes bleues ! »

« Et ca c'est fini comment ? »

« Eh bien on a coupé la poire en deux et on a alterné les deux »

« Eh bien tu vois, tu as la réponse à ta question. »

« Quelle question ? »

« Vous vous disputez, certes, mais vous parviendrez toujours à trouver un compromis, parce que vous vous aimez et vous ne pouvez pas rester fâchées bien longtemps. C'est normal, et très sain, pour un couple de se disputer de temps en temps, par souvent quand même sinon ca finit mal. Mon père dit toujours que la dispute c'est le ciment du couple. »

« C'est pas la _confiance_ plutôt le ciment du couple ? »

« Les deux sont utiles ! Je vais te dire quelque chose la vie de couple c'est affronter ensemble des problèmes que l'on aurait jamais eu tout seul. »

Alors que Ginny méditait encore la dernière phrase énigmatique de Luna, Harry entra dans la tente, suivit de près par Molly, qui se retenait déjà de pleurer alors que la cérémonie n'avait pas encore commencée.

« Je sors juste de la tente d'Hermione, elle est superbe ! Oh et toi ma chérie tu es splendide aussi ! » dit elle avant d'aller embrasser sa fille

« Oui maman … ne pleures pas voyons, tu vas ruiner ton maquillage ! »

Obéissant à sa fille - pour une fois - Molly alla s'effondrer dans un siège à côté de l'entrée de la tente et, une fois n'est pas coutume, les seuls bruits venant d'elle pendant un petit moment ne furent que des reniflements ou des sanglots étouffés.

« Je suis tellement paniquée que je vais me casser la gueule ! » jura Ginny, et Molly ne tiqua même pas , ce qui prouvait qu'elle était vraiment dans un autre monde.

« Tu affrontes toutes les semaines des dizaines de milliers de supporters dans le stade et tu n'es pas capable de marcher devant un peu moins de trois cents personnes ? » ricana Harry.

« Dis donc , monsieur l'Elu, je me rappelle de quelqu'un qui le jour de son propre mariage a trébuché sur ses robes de sorciers et a bien failli tomber sur le prêtre ! »

Harry rougit à nouveau « Bon, j'ai vérifié en cuisine, les elfes ont tout apporté et la nourriture a l'air excellente »

« Tant mieux. Essayes quand même d'éloigner Ron du buffet, je tiens pas à ce qu'il se goinfre comme à votre mariage ! »

« Oui, mais au moins il a eu le bon sens d'être malade de l'autre côté de la tente ! Ah oui, Fleur m'a dit de te dire que le champagne venait d'arriver »

« L'avantage d'avoir Fleur comme témoin, c'est qu'elle vous offre plein de champagne n'est-ce pas Ginny ? »

« Tu sais très bien je vais rien boire ce soir, je veux rester sobre pour ma nuit de noces idiot ! ».

C'est pile à ce moment-là que Ginny se rappela que sa mère était aussi dans la tente, et se retourna très rapidement vers elle, plus rouge qu'une tomate en feu. Heureusement, Molly était sortie de la tente, dont l'ouverture permettait de la voir en pleine discussion avec Arthur, qui tentait visiblement de la calmer et de lui sécher ses larmes.

Luna reprit la conversation d'une voix guillerette « Et tu fais bien, parce que le soir de notre mariage, Harry avait bu tellement de champagne qu'il a failli s'endormir tout de suite mais heureusement, il a quand même eu le temps de me… »

« LUNA ! »

Ginny ne pouvait pas trop rire pour ne pas risquer de délacer sa robe, mais il était difficile de résister.

« Quoi ? »

« Enfin, c'est privé ! » dit Harry, qui portait le fameux rouge Weasley jusqu'aux oreilles

« Justement, je peux le raconter à Ginny !» dit doucement Luna sans aucune pudeur, et elle continua l'histoire pour la plus grande honte de son mari et la joie de Ginny.

Dans la tente d'Hermione, le même discours avait lieu, à peu de choses près.

« Tout va bien se passer, aller, on a affronté bien pire après tout ! »

« Oui mais si elle me dit non ! Si elle ne veut plus, si elle faisait semblant, si … »

« Mais enfin c'est pas possible de stresser comme ça ! Elle t'aime non ? Et tu l'aimes ? Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, tu le sais bien ! »

« Oui c'est vrai … mais si elle aussi elle avait peur et que-»

« Bon ca suffit maintenant ! Katie a bien voulu sortir avec toi ce soir, évidemment qu'elle voudra bien devenir ta petite amie ! Tu auras tout le temps pour poser toutes les questions que tu voudras à Harry , maintenant est ce que l'on peut se concentrer sur _MON_ mariage qui lui a lieu dans deux heures ! »

Ron rougit et vint tout de suite près d'Hermione « Je sais Mione, excuse-moi … mais te voir si calme, moi, ça me stresse »

Hermione rigola à son ami d'enfance, ce qui le dérida un peu et il se mit à rire lui aussi

« Ce serait plutôt à toi de me rassurer dans cette situation »

" Euh ... Harry arrive !"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit

" Répètes ça plusieurs fois et encore plus vite ? "

" Harry arrive ? Harry arrive ... Harry arrive ... _Arrive arrive_ ? Bon sang Hermione ! "

" Et ben tu vois tu m'as fait sourire, Ron !"

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose quand le pan de la tente se souleva et Harry entra en souriant.

« Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! » gronda Hermione, et le sourire d'Harry disparut aussitôt. Harry leva les mains en l'air en signe d'innocence

« Quoi ? »

« Bon, je n'avait rien dit pour Ron -parceque je pensais qu'il s'en rendrait compte toute seul- mais toi, Harry !"

" Mais _quoi_ ? "

"Les garçons … même le jour de mon mariage vous ne faîtes aucun effort ? " soupira Hermione en roulant les yeux.

« Comment ca ? » demanda Ron, qui n'appréciait pas trop qu'on l'engueule sans raison valide.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faîtes pour avoir toujours l'air de sortir de la douche et de vous être habillés en cinq minutes avant de venir me voir. Vous ne changerez jamais ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent l'un l'autre et comprirent la raison de la colère de leur meilleure amie. Même dans leur beaux smokings et robes de mariage et malgré leurs efforts de s'être soignés, Harry réussissait à avoir les cheveux en pétard comme un hérisson et Ron parvenait à avoir sa cravate chiffonnée sur sa chemise, leur donnant à tous deux un air de duo débraillé assez drôle.

« Ronald ! Harry ! Par la barbe de Merlin ! »

Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas Hermione, mais Molly qui était entré sans faire du bruit - Merlin savait comment - et qui arrivait sur eux d'un air menaçant « Grand Dieux, on dirait deux membres échappés d'un gang ! Venez ici tout de suite ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et les deux garçons allèrent se faire rhabiller et recoiffer par Molly comme des enfants de quatre ans, pendant qu'elle leur rappelait que les témoins se devaient de montrer un exemple de droiture et de bonne conduite le jour d'un mariage.

« C'est bizarre que tu ne sois pas en train de réviser tes notes, comme tu faisais toujours avant les examens » dit Harry alors que Ron ricanait silencieusement

« Oh mais je suis tout aussi stressée que pour mes BUSES et mes ASPICS, même vingt fois plus ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de courir partout en criant tu n'y arriveras jamais alors ? » demanda Ron

« Parce que ce n'est pas un examen, un combat ou un devoir. C'est mon mariage avec l'être de ma vie, ce que j'attends depuis toute petite fille. Pour une fois, je suis absolument sûre de mes réponses, et je sais ce que Ginny va répondre aussi, c'est le reste qui me stresse ! »

« Quel reste ? »

« Eh bien par exemple, nos deux témoins, qui ont intérêt à bien se tenir si ils ne veulent pas finir la soirée entre tante Muriel et Augusta Londubat ! »

« Mais on a rien fait ! »

« Pas encore … » soupira Hermione

* * *

« Enfin, vous êtes là ! »

Fleur venait d'entrer dans la tente de Ginny, où Harry - qui y était revenu après avoir été expulsé de celle d'Hermione pour cause de rire abusif - et Luna la rassuraient comme ils pouvaient.

« Il reste pile une heure avant le début de la cérémonie, et il y a déjà foule ! Harry et Luna, je crois que Kingsley voudrait une réunion des témoins avant le mariage, vous pourriez aller chercher Ron ? »

Harry hocha de la tête et entraîna Luna hors de la tente.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda joyeusement Fleur, se plaçant derrière Ginny pour l'aider à repositionner correctement son voile.

Ginny sourit faiblement « J'imagine que oui … »

Fleur rit légèrement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rousse « Tu sais, tu vas être horriblement stressée en sortant de cette tente, encore plus que maintenant. Tu vas vouloir tout annuler, t'enfuir très loin, d'ailleurs avec ou sans Hermione, mais tu vas quand même remonter cette allée. Et quand tu seras au bout et que tu te retourneras pour la voir elle avancer vers toi, tu n'auras jamais été aussi heureuse et détendue de toute ta vie, et ce parce qu'au fond de toi, tu attends ce moment depuis toujours. Et tu verras, tu voudras que ça ne s'arrête jamais »

Ginny sourit à Fleur et la blonde l'enlaça affectueusement.

« Merci Fleur » chuchota-elle.

La française resserra son étreinte « J'ai été à ta place, je sais ce que c'est. Et on soutient dans une famille ».

Fleur resta quelques minutes aux côtés de Ginny, lui racontant en riant les préparatifs de son mariage avec Bill, et rajouta d'un air malicieux que ses sens de vélane sentaient que la nuit de la rouquine serait longue.

« Et bien on s'amuse ici ! » dit une voix derrière elles.

Bill venait d'entrer, tenant Victoire dans ses bras « Ma chérie, Ron m'a demandé de te dire que tu es attendue promptement par Hermione pour la réunion des témoins, et vu sa voix apeurée tu ferais bien de te dépêcher avant que la tornade Granger t'emporte »

Fleur sourit et glissa à l'oreille de Ginny « Je te retrouve à l'autel, Gin. Et n'oublies pas que tous tes doutes s'envoleront quand tu la verras » puis dans un dernier baiser à son mari et un bisou sur le front de sa fille, la vélane sortit de la tente.

Bill regardait encore l'endroit par où la blonde avait disparu d'un air rêveur.

« Hey, redescend de ta planète Bill ! William Arthur Weasley au rapport ? » demanda Ginny en claquant des doigts devant les yeux brillants de son frère, faisant éclater de rire sa nièce au passage.

Bill secoua la tête et sourit à sa sœur « Tu es vraiment splendide, Gin »

« Et c'est pour ca que tu fais une tête d'adolescent de douze ans qui bave en voyant passer la grande star nationale de Quidditch que je suis ? » se moqua Ginny

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras mariée, triple andouille » répondit Bill du tac au tac.

Ginny sourit et alla prendre sa nièce dans les bras « Comment va ma Vicky aujourd'hui ?» demanda elle en couvrant de bisou et de chatouilles la petite blonde qui se tordait dans tous les sens et riait aux éclats.

« Je serai toi, je ferai bien attention, elle vient juste de boire son biberon … »

Ginny fit une grimace et rendit vite Victoire à son père, ce qui faillit faire pleurer cette dernière.

« Oh bébé ne pleures pas, aujourd'hui c'est le meilleur jour de la vie de Tata Gin, il faut être joyeuse !» essaya d'expliquer Ginny à Victoire, sous le regard amusé de Bill.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air vexé « Elle comprend tout ce que je dis ! »

« Bien sûr … tu sais tu feras une mère merveilleuse »

Ginny ne sut quoi répondre et regarda son frère d'un air distrait.

Bill éclata de rire et passa sa main autour de l'épaule de sa petite sœur, le rapprochant vers lui « Mais on en est pas encore là et on va d'abord s'occuper de ton mariage ! »

" Oui mon mariage ... t'es pas censé être dans la tente de ma fiancée, toi ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es un des témoins aussi ..."

" J'ai vu ta future femme il y a cinq minutes" répliqua Bill " Elle m'a déjà re-répété ses ordres, et je sais ce que j'ai à faire, ne t'inquiètes pas. "

" Bon, et tout est prêt dehors ? Les fleurs ? Les places ? Les chaises ? Les ..."

" En tous cas, on voit qu'elle t'as déjà influencé dans sa manière de poser des questions " rit le grand rouquin, et Ginny l'aurait sûrement frappé si il n'avait pas Victoire dans ses bras " Neville s'occupe des fleurs et George des places. Tout le monde est arrivé, et tout va très bien se passer, ne t'inquiètes pas sœurette !"

" Facile à dire ..." ronchonna Ginny " Je me demande bien comment Hermione gère le stress elle ..."

Dans la tente d'Hermione, tous les témoins étaient rassemblés et Hermione leur donnait les dernières instructions.

" Et à ce moment la, vous vous rangerez à nos côtés et on commencera les félicitations et les remerciements. Vous avez compris , "

" Oui !" dirent Fleur, Luna et Harry

" Non , c'est que la sixième fois que tu nous le dit, je suis pas sûr de bien tout suivre" chuchota Ron, qui reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Luna

" Yes Cap'taine !" sourit Geri

" C'est pas Ginny notre cap'taine ?" lui demanda Gemmi.

Les deux femmes avaient été, comme Eva et Fleur pour Hermione, les témoins de moldu lors de la cérémonie moldue de la veille.

" Justement, maintenant qu'elles sont mariées, elle hérite du titre de sa femme "

" Elles sont pas encore mariées !"

" Et hier on fait quoi ? Une partie de golf ?"

" C'est quoi le golf ? Encore un sport moldu que t'inventes !"

Tandis que Geri et Gemmi se disputaient gaiement, Eva chuchota à l'oreille d'Hermione " Elles sont ensemble ?"

"Geri et Gemmi ? Elles sont raides dingues l'une de l'autre mais elles s'en sont pas encore rendues compte. Ginny dit qu'il faudrait les aider un peu ".

Un grand bruit de tissu les interrompit, et tout le monde se retourna vers l'entrée de la tente, où Neville s'était pris les pieds dans le pan d'entrée.

" Désolé !" dit il en s'époussetant les épaules " Wow, Hermione ... t'es superbe !"

Le grand blond alla embrasser son amie et poursuivit " Tout est près, et je suis passé voir Ginny, qui est prête aussi. Arthur est dans sa tente, et ils attendent le départ. "

" Ok" dit Hermione " Alors on peut y aller. "

" C'est partit !" lança Ron en embrassant une dernière fois Hermione " Allons te marier !"

Tous les témoins enlacèrent une dernière fois Hermione, Luna embrassa Harry et ils sortirent tous pour aller se positionner à leurs places, laissant les deux amis seuls.

Hermione avait la tête dans les mains et respirait lentement. Harry ne dit rien, et alla la serrer contre lui, la laissant se calmer contre son épaule. Ils entendirent la musique commencer, signe qu'il étant temps pour eux de sortir et d'aller rejoindre l'assemblée.

" C'est l'heure" dit doucement Harry, et Hermione leva la tête vers lui en soupirant profondément. " Prête ?"

Hermione regarda sa main gauche, où son diamant de fiançailles brillait de mille feux, et sourit.

" Prête."

Harry sourit et lui tendit son coude. Selon la tradition, Arthur amènerait Ginny à l'autel, et Hermione avait donc demandé à son meilleur ami de remplir le rôle de son père, ce que le survivant avait accepté sans même réfléchir. Le pan de la tente s'ouvrit, et ils sortirent dehors.

Avant eux, leurs témoins avaient déjà remonté l'allée et les y attendaient au bout, Minerva et Molly s'étant elles assises au premier rang. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord trois jours auparavant que Ginny remonterait l'allée en premier, parce que Hermione avait fait une crise de panique en pleurant que si elle ne voyait pas Ginny au bout de l'allée elle s'enfuirait en Argentine et personne ne la reverrait jamais.

Hermione était donc au bout de l'allée au bras d'Harry, quand son regard se leva et qu'elle aperçut, à travers les dizaines et dizaines de rangées d'invités qui la regardaient d'un air bienveillant, les yeux bruns de Ginny, posés sur elle, et qui brillait d'une lueur qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Et Hermione oublia d'un coup tout doute ou tout stress.

Elle avança à son aise à travers l'allée, son regard uniquement accroché à celui de sa fiancée, et un sourire si grand aux lèvres qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle riait.

Quand enfin elle atteint l'autel, et après avoir embrassé Harry sur la joue, Ginny lia ses doigts avec les siens et sans dire, porta leurs mains entrelacées pour en embrasser les jointures, dans un geste qui voulait à la fois dire _je t'aime_ et _tu es magnifique_.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula vite aux yeux d'Hermione, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, ne suivait pas du tout et se contentait de dévorer sa future femme des yeux.

Quand enfin vint le moment des vœux, elles se tournèrent l'une face à l'autre et se tinrent les deux mains.

" Ginevra Molly Weasley" dit le vieux sorcier qu'elles avaient choisit pour officier la cérémonie, et qui avait aussi marié Harry et Luna et George et Angelina " Acceptez vous de prendre Hermione Jean granger ici présente comme épouse ?"

" Oui je le veux"

"Et vous Hermione Jean Granger acceptez vous de prendre Ginny Molly Weasley ici présente comme votre épouse ?"

" Oui, je le veux."

" Mesdames, vos baguettes"

Ron et Fleur leur glissèrent à chacune leur baguette dans leur main, qu'elles pointèrent l'une vers l'autre.

" _Semper maritare_ " dit le sorcier, et un jet argenté jaillit de la baguette de Ginny pour rejoindre celle d'Hermione, ce qui reliraient leur baguettes pour toujours.

Ron reprit leurs baguettes, et Harry s'avança avec leurs alliances.

Ginny prit l'anneau dans sa main gauche et la main d'Hermione dans l'autre et lui déclara dans les yeux, tout en glissant l'alliance dorée le long de son annuaire gauche

"Moi Ginny je te prends, toi, Hermione pour mon épouse. Je promets de t'être toujours fidèle dans la joie et dans la douleur, dans la santé et dans la maladie, de t'aimer et de t'honorer tous les jours de ma vie"

Hermione sourit et répéta le geste en glissant l'anneau doré autour du doigt de sa promise"Moi Hermione je te prends, toi, Ginny pour mon épouse. Je promets de t'être toujours fidèle dans la joie et dans la douleur, dans la santé et dans la maladie, de t'aimer et de t'honorer tous les jours de ma vie"

Ginny leva sa main ver ses yeux pour admirer ses deux bagues - de fiançailles et de mariage - alignées sur son doigt et sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui fit rire Hermione.

" Les mariées ont choisit d'écrire leurs propre vœux " sourit gentiment le petit vieux " Ecoutons les".

Hermione , à qui Eva avait glissé une feuille de papier où étaient écrits ses vœux, embrassa le dos de la main de Ginny et débuta d'une voix forte

« Ma Ginny . Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas écrit mes vœux il y a deux mois, mais hier soir dans ma chambre d'hôtel, après t'avoir vu enfreindre toutes les lois qu'on t'avait imposé pour me voir. Je crois que c'est ce qui te définit, mon amour, ce goût prononcé que tu as à déplacer des montagnes pour faire ce que tu aimes et ce qu'il te plait. Et tu en as déplacé, des montagnes pour nous deux, tu t'es battue comme une lionne pour nous permettre d'en arriver la, sans jamais craquer, sans jamais cesser d'y croire, et si ce n'était pour ton courage et ta détermination, on aurait peut-être jamais eu cette fin heureuse. Gin, toi et moi ne sommes pas comme tout le monde nous le répètent inlassablement parfaites. Je suis certainement maniaque et perfectionniste, tandis que toi est plutôt bordelique et casse-cou. Mais tu es parfaite pour moi et je passerai le reste de ma vie en me rendant parfaite pour toi. Tu es tout pour moi, ma meilleure amie, mon bras droit, celle qui m'a redonné ma vie, et celle qui tient mon coeur entre tes mains. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, et je t'aimerai ainsi pour toujours, de ce tout que j'ai et de tout de ce que je suis »

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et ce fut avec la volonté d'un dragon qu'elle se retint de se jeter au cou d'Hermione pour l'honorer comme il se devait. Ron voulu tendre à sa soeur le papier où étaient écrits ses vœux, mais celle-ci le refusa d'un hochement de tête. puis se tournant vers sa future femme, elle prit une grande respiration et dit en souriant

« Hermione. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant qu'écrire mes vœux a été chose facile, et te connaissant je savais que les tiens seraient déjà préparés depuis des mois. J'ai cherché pendant longtemps les mots justes pour exprimer à quel point je t'aime, à quel point tu m'es indispensable mais je n'ai pas réussi. Tout simplement parce que l'amour ne me semble pas être suffisant pour exprimer tous les sentiments qui m'animent en pensant à toi. Hermione, mon cœur, c'est en te voyant remonter l'allée vers moi tout à l'heure, si radieuse, si belle, si … toi que j'ai oublié toutes mes peurs, et je vais juste laisser parler mon cœur .Tu as toujours été là pour moi, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, et je peux dire honnêtement que sans toi je ne serai certainement plus ici aujourd'hui. Tu sais toujours trouver les mots justes, tu sais toujours comment agir, que dire et quoi faire et tu réussis même l'exploit de supporter mon tempérament de feu (dans l'audience George, accompagné par Charlie lancèrent un long sifflement et même quelques petits applaudissement, mais furent vite réduits au silence par un regard assassin de Molly) Tu es déjà parfaite pour moi, tu l'as toujours été et tu le seras toujours. Et aujourd'hui, je te promets de t'aimer comme tu le mérites, pour toujours. »

Dans l'assistance, on entendit les pleurs étouffés de Molly et Hermione vit le professeur Flitwick tendre à Minerva son mouchoir en tissu pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes.

On entendit aussi un énorme bruit de trompette, qui fit sursauter les deux mariées, leurs témoins et à peu près tous les invités. Tout le monde se retourna vers le deuxième rang pour voir Hagrid, qui avait été installé dans un fauteuil extra-large spécialement conçu pour lui, en train de se moucher dans un grand mouchoir rouge à carreaux. Hermione regarda à ses côtés et vit qu'à travers ses larmes de joie, Ginny avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire, et la brune se força pour la première fois depuis le début de la cérémonie quitter les yeux bruns de sa future femme car sinon elle savait qu'elle rirait elle aussi. Après qu'un Hagrid absolument pas gêné s'excuse d'un « Oops, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça »et que l'assistance se soit remis de ses émotions, elles continuèrent.

Alors que l'émotion était à son comble chez les invités, Ginny avait le plus grand mal du monde à rester sur place et à se retenir de serrer contre soi sa future femme, si bien qu'elle se tortillait discrètement sous sa robe et son long voile.

Quand enfin on entendit le fameux « _Vous pouvez vous embrassez_ » tout le monde se leva, et applaudit, alors que Ginny soupirait un enfin et glissait ses mains autour des hanches d'Hermione pour l'attirer vers elle et l'embrasser passionnément.

Hermione sourit dans le baiser et se colla encore plus à sa femme - ce qui semblait presque impossible tant leur corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Voyant qu'elles s'embrassaient pendant ce qui semblait des heures, oubliant le lieu et le temps, Luna, Fleur et Harry commencèrent à lancer des petits commentaires, de plus en plus fort, pendant que Ron toussait à s'en détacher les ès un dernier " _Tu penses que ça fait quoi ? Douze minutes sans respirer ?_ " d'Harry, elles se détachèrent enfin et Ginny leva leurs mains unies en l'air.

Toute l'assemblée se remis à applaudir de plus belle. Quelqu'un siffla puissamment et Angelina donna une petite claque sur la nuque de ce quelqu'un. Hagrid en se levant renversa trois ou quatre chaises mais il était tellement joyeux que personne n'eut le cœur de ramasser les chaises tombées au sol.

Puis vint le long moment des fé et Hermione échangèrent un regard en biais en voyant la file énorme de gens qui attendaient de les féliciter en personne, et commèrent par les témoins.

Harry et Luna virent en premier, les serrèrent toutes les deux longtemps dans leur bras, leurs glissèrent quelques mots de félicitation à l'oreille et vinrent se ranger à leur côtés.

Fleur et Bill suivaient, avec une Victoire endormie dans les bras de son papa. La petite Dominique, née entre le mariage d'Harry et de Luna et celui des deux filles, était actuellement avec ses grands-parents Delcourt au fond de la salle, d'où apparemment elle dormait comme un ange depuis le début de la cérémonie. Fleur, en larmes, fit un long câlin à Hermione et Ginny profite de celui de Bill pour embrasser Victoire sur les deux joues .

Ron les félicita ensuite ensemble et demanda discrètement à Hermione si elle pouvait rapidement corriger son discours, mais à sa malchance sa soeur l'avait entendu, et il évita de peu une claque sur la tête de la jeune mariée, qui l'engueula tout bas en sifflant que le discours des témoins n'était pas un essai de potions.

Geri et Gemmi vinrent ensuite, embrassèrent avec joie Hermione, chahutèrent un peu Ginny sur le fait qu'on devrait refaire toutes ses robes de Quidditch avec son nouveau nom de famille, et se positionnèrent à la droite de la rouquine.

Eva, qui avait été témoin au mariage civil moldu de la veille - où seuls la famille et les amis proches avaient été conviés - les félicita longuement aussi, et glissa dans la main de son amie un mouchoir pour qu'elle puisse essuyer discrètement les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle alla se positionner avec les autres témoins d'Hermione; Harry, Ron et Fleur.

Les témoins de Ginny, soit Bill, Luna, Geri et Gemmi étaient à ses côtés, et tous les huit commençaient, en tant que bon témoins à serrer toutes les mains nécessaires . Molly fit un câlin tellement long aux filles en même temps que Arthur fut obligé de la décoller pour leur permettre de respirer à nouveau, et elle s'en alla en pleurant que son bébé venait de se marier et qu'elle devait se remaquiller.

Minerva, Flitwick, suivit par le reste des professeurs suivirent ensuite, les embrassant toutes les deux mais au grand soulagement de Ron, serrant la main aux témoins.

Après avoir embrassé et remercié d'être venus toute une flopée de Weasley, Tante Murielle s'approcha lentement, leur serra la main, et grommela d'une voix acide quelque chose comme « _beaucoup de bonheur à vous deux_ » puis s'en alla en disant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il y avait trop de fleurs et que ca faisait vulgaire.

Hagrid leur broya la colonne vertébrale, et les inonda de ses larmes.

Neville était tellement joyeux qu'il marcha sur la traîne d'Hermione, qui eut la délicatesse de ne pas lui dire et nettoya d'un coup de baguette les traces de chaussures.

Les félicitations continuèrent comme ceci pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient fait le tour des presque quatre cents invités et qu'elles soient enfin un peu seules.

Ginny profita d'un moment de calme pour serrer contre elle celle qui était enfin devenu sa femme, et l'embrassa sauvagement.

" Tu m'as quand même énormément manquée pendant tout ce temps ... "

" Tu sais bien que chez, les moldus voir la robe avant le mariage porte malchance, et c'est la seule tradition moldue que je t'ai demandé de suivre"

" Mais je connais déjà ce qu'il y a en dessous !"

Hermione fit les gros yeux à sa femme, qui les leva en l'air en grognant.

" Hermione ! Ginny ! " les appelaient-on déjà au loin, et Ginny embrassa vite la brune avant d'être entraînée au loin pour aller serrer encore plus de main, et sourire devant toutes les félicitations.

Après le vin d'honneur, qui dura deux bonnes heures, Hermione et Ginny invitèrent leurs invités à passer à table, non sans être passé entre les tables auparavant pour les saluer et les embrasser encore une fois.

Le repas de mariage dura encore plus longtemps que la cérémonie et la vin d'honneur réunis. Hermione et Ginny mangèrent très peu, presque toujours debout à parler avec quelqu'un ou être appelée par une autre, et si Ginny parveanit à voler quelques baisers ici et la, elles n'avaient pas encore eu de vrai moment de tranquillité à elles deux depuis quelques heures.

Quand enfin on amena l'énorme pièce montée blanche, dont le premier étage était peint aux couleurs de Gryffondor, les témoins commencèrent à frapper sur leurs verres pour annoncer les traditionnels discours.

Après un discours très touchant de Fleur, qui rappela d'une voix émue tout ce qu'elles avaient du surmonter ensemble pour en arriver là aujourd'hui, et celui de Luna qui était bien plus drôle parcequ'elle citait toutes les phrases que Ginny lui avait dit avant qu'elles sortent ensemble - du genre " _Tu penses que si que je remonte un peu ma jupe elle s'en rendra compte ?_ " - et les conseils qu'elle lui avait demandé pour séduire Hermione. Hermione riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait, alors que Ginny était rouge de honte et avait fait semblant d'aller se cacher sous la table, Arthur et Minerva vinrent faire leur discours de parents, et montrer à tout le monde des photos des filles petites.

Enfin, Harry et Ron montèrent sur l'estrade et commencèrent leur discours ensemble, d'une manière très Fred et George .

« Il faut dire qu'après le discours que vous avez fait mon mariage, j'avais beaucoup de compétition, et faire mieux va être très, très dur. » sourit Harry à Hermione.

Ron rappela leur rencontre très romantique avec Hermione dans les toilettes des filles, puis passa en revues toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, en précisant bien sans elle, Harry et lui n'auraient pas survécu deux jours.

Harry rajouta qu'elle lui avait tout appris, des simples sorts à comment demander proprement Luna en mariage, qu'elle était véritablement sa sœur - non pas par les liens du sang mais les liens du coeur et de la magie - et qu'il était ravi pour elle de voir la belle femme comblée et épanouie qu'elle était devenue.

« Que ce soit pour son goût prononcé du camping … »

« Dont je me rappelles encore de la nourriture » dit Ron en tirant la langue d'un air dégouté

« Ou pour sa salle préférée du château ..."

" La librairie ! "dirent ils en chœur devant une Hermione qui avait le rouge aux joues et une Ginny qui rigolait à voix haute.

" On t'aime Mione ! "

" Quant à Ginny ..."

" Notre sœur préférée "

" Notre star de quidditch nationale " railla Harry, et Ginny soupira en souriant.

Son grand frère en profita pour faire la longue liste de toutes les bêtises que Ginny avait faite petite , et la manière dont elle en avait habilement accusé ses frères . Harry rajouta qu'au final, épouser Hermione était la vraie grande décision sérieuse que la rousse avait prise dans sa vie, ce que la joueuse approuva en déposant un bisou sur la joue de sa femme. Ron conclut son speech en disant à sa petite sœur que tous ses grands frères étaient très fiers d'elle, et qu'il avait hâte d'être le tonton et parrain de futurs petits joueurs de Quidditch aux cheveux roux et bouclés.

" A Ginny et Hermione !" dirent en même temps les garçons en levant leurs verres vers le plafond . Tout le monde leva son verre en même temps et but à la santé des mariées.

" Et maintenant, les jeunes mariées vont ouvrir le bal !" dit Harry dans le micro, et Ginny offrit sa main à Hermione, qui la saisit avec délicatesse.

La musique de " _Ti Amo_ " d'Umberto Tozzi se mit à résonner dans la pièce alors que les gens se poussaient pour laisser la place aux deux femmes.

La rousse avait retrouvé dans l'un des cartons de déménagement des vieux CDs d'Hermione et de ses parents, et quand elle avait entendu Hermione la chanter à tue tête sous la douche, elle l'avait immédiatement proposé comme chanson d'ouverture du bal. Hermione lui avait traduit les paroles, et Ginny était si contente du résultat qu'elle n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui dire non.

De toute façon, la brune se fichait bien que ce soit une chanson considérée comme clichée ou ringarde, parce qu'il n'y avait que très peu de moldus qui auraient pu la connaître dans la salle, et que les paroles collaient si bien à leur histoire qu'elle était parfaite pour leur première danse en tant qu'épouses. Ginny fit faire un tour sur elle-même à Hermione en l'entraînant vers le centre de la piste, puis en se retournant retomba dans les yeux bruns et lui sourit tendrement. Hermione posa ses mains autour du cou de sa femme, qui glissa les siennes dans son dos, et les deux commencèrent à se bercer lentement au rythme de la musique.

 _Ti amo_

Hermione prononça sans parler le premier " je t'aime " de la chanson et Ginny lui rougit admirablement

 _Un soldo, ti amo, in aria_  
 _Ti amo se viene testa_  
 _Vuol dire che basta:_  
 _Lasciamoci._

Ginny mangeait littéralement sa femme du regard , qui elle la regardait avec les yeux émerveillés d'un enfant.

 _Ti amo, io sono_  
 _Ti amo, in fondo un uomo_  
 _Che non ha freddo nel cuore,_  
 _Nel letto comando_

 _Io Ma tremo_

Le rythme s'accéléra, et Ginny en profita pour refaire tourner Hermione sur elle-même et la ramena plus près d'elle, en synchronisation parfaite avec la chanson en arrière-plan.

 _Davanti al tuo seno,_  
 _Ti odio e ti amo,_  
 _E' una farfalla che muore_  
 _Sbattendo le ali._

Le monde extérieur semblait s'être consumé, avoir disparu dans ces grands yeux bruns en face d'elle.

 _L'amore che a letto si fa_  
 _Prendimi l'altra meta'_  
 _Oggi ritorno da lei_  
 _Primo Maggio,su coraggio_

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'entendirent les « _ooooooh_ » et les applaudissement du public autour d'elles quand leur lèvres se joignirent dans un parfait accord avec le refrain.

 _Io ti amo_  
 _E chiedo perdono_  
 _Ricordi chi sono_

 _Apri la porta_  
 _A un guerriero di carta igienica._  
 _Dammi il tuo vino leggero_  
 _Che hai fatto quando non c'ero_  
 _E le lenzuola di lino_  
 _Dammi il sonno di un bambino_  
 _Che "ta" sogna cavalli e si gira_  
 _E un po' di lavoro_  
 _Fammi abbracciare una donna_  
 _Che stira cantando._  
 _E poi fatti un po' prendere in giro_  
 _Prima di fare l'amore_  
 _Vesti la rabbia di pace_  
 _E sottane sulla luce._

A nouveau Ginny se pencha pour voler un baiser à sa belle, qui sourit contre ses lèvres et posa ses mains sur les joues de la rousse pour accentuer le baiser.

 _Io ti amo e chiedo perdono_  
 _Ricordi chi sono_  
 _Ti amo, ti amo,ti amo_  
 _Ti amo ti amo_  
 _Dammi il tuo vino leggero..._  
 _Che hai fatto quando non c'ero_  
 _E le lenzuola di lino_

La chanson leur semblait à la fois durer une seconde comme une éternité, et c'est alors qu'Hermione avait glissé sa tête contre l'épaule de Ginny que celle-ci fit un petit mouvement de la tête aux autres pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre sur la piste de danse.

 _Dammi il sonno di un bambino_  
 _Che "ta" sogna cavalli e si gira_  
 _E un po' di lavoro_  
 _Fammi abbracciare una donna_  
 _Che stira cantando._  
 _E poi fatti un po' prendere_  
 _In giro_  
 _Prima di fare l'amore_  
 _Vesti la rabbia di pace_  
 _E sottane sulla luce._

Ginny embrassait Hermione avec passion, faisant peu attention aux couples qui dansaient lentement à leurs côtés, se lançant bercer par la musique qui ralentissait à nouveau. Elle aurait voulu rester ainsi, contre sa femme, à déposer des baisers dans les boucles brunes si familières, pour toujours.

 _Io ti amo,_  
 _Ti amo, ti amo_  
 _Ti amo, ti amo_

Ginny et Hermione enchaînèrent encore quelque danses avant qu'Arthur vole sa fille à sa nouvelle femme, et qu'Hermione se fasse entraîner sur la piste par George.

Après avoir dansé avec son père, chacun de ses frères plus Harry, son oncle Marcus, Neville et enfin Dean, Ginny fit une pause et alla chercher un verre de champagne au bar. Elle y retrouva Harry, qui avait un Teddy à moitié assoupi dans ses bras, en train de commander un jus de fruits pour le petit garçon. Celui-ci fit un gros bisou à Ginny et la complimenta sur sa belle robe de princesse, avant de se rendormir contre l'épaule de son parrain.

« N'abuses pas du champagne cette fois ci Harry » lui dit Ginny dans un clin d'oeil.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et lui répondit en levant un sourcil «Mais dis-moi, ce n'est pas ta femme que je vois la ba discuter avec un certain Krum ? »

Ginny arrêta immédiatement de rire, et posa même son verre sur la table pour parcourir la salle de yeux ,dans un effet très comique.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« On dirait un lémurien qui sort de son trou et qui secoue sa tête dans tous les sens quand tu es comme ça » répondit Harry en riant

« Arrête de faire le crétin et dis moi où ils sont que j'aille faire du yaourt bulgare » rétorqua Ginny d'une voix mauvaise.

Harry désigna du menton un couple qui dansait au loin, Krum en un luxueux costume noir et argent, et Hermione magnifique dans sa robe de mariée. Viktor regardait la jeune femme dans les yeux, et même de la ou il était Harry pouvait voir l'admiration qui brillait dans les yeux de l'attrapeur bulgare en regardant la brune danser. Celle-ci lui souriait gentiment et Harry ne put retenir un pouffement quand il entendit à ses côtés Ginny grommeler que le Bulgare avait grossit.

" Tu vas voir !" lança Ginny " Attends trente secondes !"

Et effectivement, trente secondes plus tard, Ginny avait entraîné Michael Corner - qu'elle avait finalement invité au dîner- sur la piste par la cravate, et commençait à se déhancher autour de lui.

Michael - qui faisait de son mieux pour suivre le rythme de la rousse - et Ginny dansaient maintenant les yeux dans les yeux, et le Serdaigle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas écraser les pieds de la jeune femme, ce qui apparemment la faisait beaucoup rire.

Harry remarqua que cette fois ci, c'était Hermione qui semblait fulminer et qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à son partenaire.

A la fin de la chanson, les deux filles abandonnèrent leurs partenaires respectifs pour se retrouver, et Ginny fit un baisemain galant à sa femme pour l'inviter à danser avec elle.

" Moi aussi Tata !" entendit on du côté d'un Teddy qui s'était réveillé d'un coup. Ginny sourit, et plaça Teddy sur ses pieds pour qu'il danse entre elles deux.

A côté d'elles, un Ron rouge jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles vint inviter Minerva à danser, pour rappeler le bon vieux temps de sa quatrième année, et Harry et George le regardaient en riant dans un coin.

" Mione ..." murmura Ginny, alors que sa femme dansait lentement, la tête posée sur son épaule " On est mariées !"

" Je sais ..." sourit Hermione en levant les yeux vers la rousse " C'est dingue ..."

" Tellement dingue et tellement vrai à la fois. Et nous aussi on est dingue !"

" Pas moi !"

" Non pas toi ." Ginny se pencha et déposa des baisers le long du cou de se femme " Juste moi. Je suis dingue de toi."


	28. 1 Juillet 2010

**Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et vos follows de plus en plus nombreux, qui me donnent la motivation de poursuivre cette histoire !**

 **( Et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des titres de chanson/musique, ça m'aide à écrire ! )**

* * *

 **All You Need Is Love - The Beatles**

 **Photo de couverture / La grande interview mensuelle de _Seeker Weekly_ :** Ginny Granger

 **Club :** Harpies de Holyhead

 **Poste :** Poursuiveuse ( _Capitaine_ depuis 2004 )

 **Première sélection en club :** 18/08/2000

 **Nombre de sélections en équipe nationale** ( _Angleterre_ ): 48

 **Palmarès :** Meilleur Espoir Junior de la Ligue Anglaise ( 2000), Meilleur Poursuiveur de la Ligue Anglaise( 2005, 2007, 2009) , Meilleur Joueur de la Ligue Anglaise ( 2005, 2009 ), Champion d'Angleterre ( avec les _Harpies_ : 2007, 2009) ,Vice-champion d'Europe: ( _Harpies:_ 2007) , Vice-championne du Monde : ( _Angleterre_ 2006)

* * *

 **SW : Bonjour Ginny, et tout d'abord laissez-moi vous dire que c'est un grand honneur pour l'équipe de Seeker Weekly et moi-même de vous interviewer ce mois-ci !**

 **GG :** Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Je me rappelle l'époque où j'étais gamine et je lisais en cachette le Seeker Weekly de mes frères, et j'en rêvais d'en faire partie un jour ... Merci de faire de ce rêve d'enfant une réalité !

 **Les Harpies étaient à la 9° position du classement en 1999, l'année où vous entrez en camp de formation. Plus de 10 ans après, l'équipe dont vous êtes la capitaine a remporté la ligue Anglaise et la deuxième place du championnat Européen, et se positionne actuellement en troisième place de ce même classement. Vous avez été sélectionnée dès 2005 en équipe nationale, et avez atteint avec les Rouges et Blancs la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch de 2006. Quelle carrière, pour une jeune joueuse d'à peine 28 ans !**

Vous allez me faire rougir ... _ **( rires )**_ Tous ces titres sont la résultante d'un travail d'équipe acharné, et que je n'aurai jamais eu si je n'avais pas rencontré les bonnes personnes au bon moment. J'ai eu la grande chance de faire ma première année en tant que professionnelle aux côtés de Gwenog, qui m'a bien épaulée et m'a beaucoup appris sur le métier. Je lui dois beaucoup. C'est sous sa direction de coach que l'équipe a fait une ascension fulgurante au classement, et qu'on a atteint la place où on est aujourd'hui ! Et fin 2005, à peine remise du congé maternité qu'on m'a accordé pour la naissance de mon aîné, Avery Hawksworth _**( ndla : ancien Capitaine de l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre et sélectionneur des Rouges et Blancs depuis 2000)** _ m'a sélectionnée pour jouer pour l'Angleterre, juste à temps pour participer à la coupe du monde de 2006, où nous avons atteint la finale. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance au final !

 **Et puis en 2007, il y a le fameux tournoi Européen - qu'on appelle aujourd'hui le tournoi interminable- où vous atteignez avec les Harpies la deuxième place ...**

C'était en effet un fameux tournoi ! Sans doute les matchs les plus longs _**( ndla : le match de quart-de-finale face aux Vautours de Vratsa dura 52 heures ! )**_ et les plus durs que j'ai joué dans ma vie ... et nous avons toujours notre revanche à prendre face aux Cerfs-volants de Karasjok ! _ **( rires )**_

 **Avec la même année cette médaille d'argent Européenne, la trophée de la Ligue Anglaise et vos titres individuels de meilleure poursuiveuse et meilleure joueuse, est-ce la meilleure année de votre carrière ?**

Ouh, ça c'est une question difficile ... Je ne crois pas que je pourrai - professionnellement parlant bien sûr - choisir une année de ma vie et vous dire qu'elle a été la plus enrichissante ou la plus satisfaisante. La seule chose que je puisse vous dire est que les années où j'ai certainement le mieux joué sont les années où ma femme était enceinte, ou quand les garçons étaient encore des bébés. Ma famille est ma meilleure motivation !

 **Vous êtes entrée très tôt chez les Harpies, et y êtes maintenant capitaine depuis six ans. Comment abordez vous votre avenir ?**

Plutôt sereinement. Cela fait maintenant dix ans que j'ai intégrée l'équipe, et je sais que j'y resterais jusqu'à la fin de ma carrière, qui n'aura pas lieu avant au moins deux bonnes saisons. On me demande souvent en conférence de presse si je renouvellerai mon contrat l'an prochain ou si je serai encore capitaine, et ma réponse est toujours la même : laisser du temps et vous verrez ! Tout le monde sait que les carrières des sportifs professionnels ne peuvent pas durer éternellement, et qu'il vaut mieux quitter le terrain avec les honneurs et laisser la place à la jeune génération.

 **Vous pensez donc quitter le circuit professionnel prochainement ?**

Pas dans l'immédiat, rassurez vous ! _**( rires )** _ Je compte bien gagner encore une fois ou deux le championnat avec les Harpies et voler encore pour l'Angleterre un petit bout de temps ! Mais je pense aussi à ma vie de famille et au fait que je ne rajeunis pas.

 **Et quelle famille ! On voit très régulièrement au stade Hermione Granger, votre épouse, et vos trois petits garçons ...**

Oui, les garçons et surtout l'aîné, adorent venir nous voir jouer. Les jumeaux sont encore trop petits pour vraiment suivre quoique ce soit, mais le plus grand a commencé à assister aux entraînements très jeune, et il est capable de citer tous les joueurs du championnat ! Il va souvent au stade accompagné par ses oncles, même quand je n'y joue pas.

 **Une petite chance d'agrandir la famille à l'arrêt de votre carrière alors ? Ou vous avez atteint votre quota ?**

Pour l'instant, les deux derniers sont encore trop petits pour penser à un nouveau bébé, mais je dois vous avouer que la porte reste ouverte ... J'ai grandit avec six frères, donc les grandes familles ne me font pas peur ! Et les garçons m'ont déjà dit qu'ils seraient ravis d'avoir plusieurs frères et soeurs pour former leur propre équipe ...

 **Des futurs champions de Quidditch en herbe ?**

Nous leur laisserons toujours le choix, ils feront du Quidditch si ils en ont envie, ou des sports moldus ou pas de sports du tout, ce que bon leur semble ! Avoir un de mes enfants qui fasse du Quidditch me fera évidemment grand plaisir, mais comme mes parents m'ont laissé le choix, nous leur laisserons aussi.

 **Vous parlez souvent dans vos interview de votre famille et de vos amis proches, et on voit toujours les rejoindre à la fin des matchs. Vos plus grands fans ?**

Plutôt mon plus grand soutien ! Ma famille est ce qui compte le plus pour moi. Ma femme ... elle est toute ma vie. Elle m'a donné trois magnifiques fils, et je lui dois tellement de choses ... Je sais que j'ennuie tous les journalistes qui commencent à me parler d'elle parce qu'ils ne savent plus m'arrêter ! _**( rires )**_ Mes fils ... c'est pour eux que je vole à présent. Mes parents m'ont toujours soutenue dans mes choix et ont toujours été la dans toutes les épreuves que j'ai pu connaître. Quant à mes frères, après avoir enfin admis que je jouais mieux qu'eux, ils se sont tous cotisés pour m'offrir mon premier balai avec lequel je vole encore de temps en temps. On forme une grande famille très soudée .

 **On vous sait aussi très proches de vos coéquipières, dont rappelons-le , vous êtes la capitaine depuis six ans. Qu'est-ce que cela fait de jouer et de travailler tous les jours avec des amies ?**

Eh bien tout d'abord beaucoup de disputes ! _**( rires )**_ A vrai dire, depuis que j'ai intégré l'équipe, seules deux joueuses - Gwenog et Vicky - ont été remplacées dans l'équipe par Gaïl et Galatée, donc on se connait depuis longtemps ce qui rend plus facile la communication sur le terrain. Vous savez, passer toutes ses journées, plus beaucoup de weekends et quelques vacances ensemble, ça créer forcément beaucoup de liens ! On s'adore et on restera une grande bande de copines jusqu'à la fin !

 **Dans leur dernière interview, Geri et Gemmi Harper, qui d'ailleurs ont été témoins à votre mariage, ont déclaré que vous étiez certainement la meilleure capitaine de votre génération. Vous avez une réponse pour elles ?**

Eh bien … merci beaucoup Gemmi d'avoir forcé Geri à l'admettre ! **_(rires)_** Non, sans blagues … cela me touche beaucoup de leur part, mais je doute fort, sans fausse modestie, que ça soit vrai. Je l'ai déjà dit, et je le redis, le quidditch n'est pas un sport individuel, mais un sport d'équipe, et on ne peut pas être un bon capitaine sans de bonnes joueuses ! Gemmi et Geri sont, comme toutes nos autres coéquipières, des amies en or et d'excellentes joueuses.

 **On vous sait très proches d'elles ... Une amitié qui dépasse le quidditch ?**

Oui, c'est vrai qu'elles ont été toutes les deux témoins à notre mariage, qu'Hermione et moi l'avons été au leur, et que Gemmi est la marraine de mon plus jeune fils. Elles vont sûrement m'étriper de vous dire ça aujourd'hui, mais la première fois où je les ai croisées toutes les deux, au camp d'entraînement des Harpies quand j'avais dix-huit ans, j'ai cru qu'elles étaient déjà ensemble … Il faut dire que la manière dont Geri regardait Gem' avec des yeux de poisson sortit de son bocal m'a induite en erreur ! _ **(rires)**_ Je sais qu'elle se vengera dès qu'elle aura un micro dans les mains, mais c'est de bonne guerre ! De toute façon, on se fait ce genre de blagues l'une l'autre depuis le premier jour de notre colocation - parce que je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tout le monde aime nous rappeler que Geri et moi avons habité ensemble pendant dix-huit mois, et croyez moi, c'est sûrement la pire colocation que les Harpies aient connu !

 **Il faut dire qu'une Serpentarde et une Gryffondor en cohabitation peut créer des étincelles ...**

C'est vrai qu'on a tendance à oublier que Geri et Gwenog viennent toutes deux de Serpentard ... Notre équipe a ce niveau est très hétéroclite, puisque, Gaïl et moi venons de Gryffondor, Gemmi de Poufsouffle et ni Galatée, ni Giulietta et ni Grazia ne sont allées à Poudlard. On a ni la même maison, ni la même nationalité, mais on est toutes des Harpies à part entière !

 **En parlant de Poudlard, participerez -vous au Match des Légendes , qui verra s'affronter les meilleurs joueurs des différentes maisons, et qui y aura lieu à l'occasion des 1020 ans de la fondation de l'école ? On parle déjà d'Oliver Wood comme capitaine de Gryffondor, et les noms bien familiers de Geroge Weasley et Harry Potter en joueurs invités ...**

Vous êtes bien renseignés ! _**( rires )**_ Pour ne rien vous cacher, Oliver- qui vous le savez est le mari de Giulietta et que donc on voit souvent au stade - m'a déjà proposé de reprendre mon poste dans l'équipe, et si le calendrier des matchs me le permet, je l'accepterai avec joie ! Retrouvez mes anciens coéquipiers de Gryffondor et l'arène de Poudlard me ferait énormément plaisir !

 **Vous le savez Ginny, c'est dans la tradition de Seeker Wekly de finir les longues interview du mois par les habitudes matérielles de l'interviewé. Commençons par les balais, lesquels sont les vôtres ?**

Alors, il est déjà important de préciser qu'on utilise différents balais pour les entraînements et les matchs. Mon balai officiel en match est un Firebolt, le même depuis 2002. J'avais auparavant un Nimbus 2500, mais il a été brisé lors d'un match après qu'un supporter réussisse à enlever les sorts de protection qu'on avait imposé dessus, et depuis les Harpies comme l'équipe d'Angleterre ont investi dans ces balais, qui restent les plus rapides du marché. Pendant les entrainements, on n'utilise pas nos Firebolt, mais plutôt des Nimbus 2500 ou 2600 pendant les séances où on travaille l'agilité et la vitesse, soit l'attaque. Quand on travaille la défense, on prend les des balais bien plus lents, la plupart du temps des vieux Comètes 330. Avec un balai plus lent que ceux qu'on a en match, on est désavantagé et on doit travailler bien plus notre agilité et nos réflexes. Et enfin, j'ai toujours à la maison mon tout premier balai rapide, un nimbus 2001, qui me sert à rendre visite à des amis ou de la famille.

 **Et enfin, la séance tant attendue par nos lecteurs, le _Seeker Strip_ ! Vous avez accepté de nous raconter comment vous vous prépariez aux matchs dans les vestiaires _( voir photos en page 9 et 10 )_ et de nous décrire les détails de l'uniforme. **

Je commence toujours par enfiler mon maillot de corps, que ma charmante femme m'a ramené du monde moldu. C'est une espèce de t-shirt qui se moule parfaitement à mon corps et le garde au chaud ou au froid selon les saisons. Les moldus font de ces équipements ... Ensuite j'enfile mon pantalon doré, et directement après mes bottes de quidditch. Ce sont des bottes en cuir rouge de dragon conçues pour mes jambes, qui remontent mi-cuisse et contiennent déjà les genouillères et jambières de protection nécessaire. J'enfile enfin mon maillot vert , le numéro 6, qui s'arrête au niveau de la taille sur le devant et descend jusqu'aux pieds dans le dos. J'y glisse mon brassard de capitaine, et j'enfile ensuite mes protections de bras -elles aussi moulées à mon avant-bras et mes mitaines de poursuiveuse. Je suis prête à aller marquer des buts !

 **Merci beaucoup Ginny de nous avoir accordé cette interview, et à bientôt sur les terrains !**

Merci à vous, et n'oubliez pas : Supportez les Harpies !

 **Propos recueillis par Amy Orlando, pour _Seeker Weekly_.**


	29. 10 Septembre 1996

**At Last - Etta James**

Tout avait mal commencé.

Tu t'étais réveillée trop tard, et avait raté le petit déjeuner. Puis tu avais du courir pour ton premier cours de la matinée, évidemment potions, le pire qu'il soit, où tu étais arrivée pile trois secondes avant t'étais assise lourdement à côté de Luna - le seul avantage de cette classe et que les Serdaigles ont cours en même temps que vous - qui t'avais sourit en guise de bonjour, et tu n'avais pas eu le temps de lui répondre que Snape avait déjà commencé son cours de son habituelle voix d'enterrement, sombre et lugubre.

Comme d'habitude, il allait trop vite et toi, trop énervée et mal réveillé, tu as trop appuyé sur ta plume en voulant écrire vite et tu en as cassé le bout. Tu as essayé de la réparer, mais impossible sans ta baguette, et vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir vos baguettes en Potions. Luna s'en est rendu compte, et as essayé de t'aider, mais Snape vous as aperçu en train de chuchoter, et s'est fait une joie de vous enlever cinq points à chacune, pour " _bavardage intempestif_ ". Tu as bien essayé de lui expliquer que ta plume s'était cassé, mais il t'as conseillé de te taire avant de perdre plus de points, et que recopier les cours sur tes petits camarades pendant tes heures de pause t'apprendrai à être moins distraite pendant les cours.

Tu détestes cette face de chauve-souris graisseuse, plus que jamais aujourd'hui, mais tu n'as pas voulu lui donner le plaisir d'enlever encore plus de points à Gryffondor. Tu as passé le reste du cours à le maudire dans ta barbe.

Evidemment que tu étais distraite, et toujours pour la même raison. Tu pensais encore à elle, cette fois-ci encore plus fort qu'avant et encore plus douloureusement. Si Hermione savait à quel point elle nuit à tes études -et même au compteur de points des Gryffondors - elle serait sûrement étonnée.

Heureusement, après encore eu cours de Métamorphose, et Divination, ta journée est finie, et après avoir finit tes devoirs dans la librairie, tu retournes à la tour Gryffondor. En rentrant dans la salle commune, tu te diriges vers le sofa près du feu et retombes dessus lourdement.

" Ca va, Gin ?"

Tu te retournes et tu souris à Dean, qui s'approche pour s'asseoir à côté de toi. Tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué mais tu es contente de le voir quand même. Tu hoches de la tête et te penches pour l'embrasser sur la joue., tandis qu'il passe un bras autour de tes épaules.

Tu sors avec Dean depuis l'an dernier. Il t'avait demandé si tu voulais aller avec lui boire une bièraubeurre un samedi à Pré-Au-Lard, et tu avais dit oui. Une chose a menée à une autre et il a finit par t'embrasser. Tu t'es laissée faire, tu n'avais embrassé que Michael auparavant, et autant dire que Dean était un progrès par rapport à lui. Le jour de la rentrée, il t'a sauté dessus pour t'embrasser, et tu ne l'as pas repoussé, pourquoi tu l'aurais fait ? C'est comme ça que tu es devenu sa petite amie aux yeux des autres, même si il ne t'a pas encore posé la question officiellement.

Ça ne te dérange pas vraiment.

Dean est grand, plutôt gentil et c'est un Gryffondor. Vous parlez de quidditch ensemble, et il arrive parfois à te faire rire. Malgré cela, ce n'est pas lui qui t'obsède depuis des années, ce n'est pas à lui que tu rêves d'embrasser le soir dans ton lit, ce n'est pas lui que tu veux.

Dean n'est pas Hermione.

Quand il se penche vers toi pour t'embrasser sur les lèvres, tu détournes la tête en riant, pour qu'il n'atteigne que ta joue. Quand il pose sa main dans ton dos, tu fais semblant de te rapprocher de lui pour qu'il la déplace sur ton épaule ou qu'il l'enlève. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'essayer de se rapprocher de toi, mais tu ne peux pas supporter le fait que tous ces gestes affectifs viennent de lui.

Et bizarrement, tu as l'impression de ressentir la même crispation de son côté quand le câlines ou lui passe ta main dans ses cheveux, comme si lui aussi sortait avec toi par dépit plutôt que par choix. Peut-être que lui aussi est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre en secret. Peut-être que tu te trompes.

A côté de toi, Dean parle avec animation à Seamus, ce qui fait bouger le bras qu'il a autour de toi, et tes épaules par la même occasion. Des premières et deuxièmes années sont regroupés autour du feu, visiblement en train de s'échanger des cartes de chocogrenouille, et quelques autres sont répartis aux quatre coins de la salle. Un soir banal en soit dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, confortable et amicale comme toujours.

" T'as entendu, Gin ?" te dit Dean, ce qui te fait tourner la tête vers lui " Harry a planifié les sélections pour mardi prochain ! Tu penses que je devrais essayer ? "

" Bien sûr ! Tu veux faire batteur ou poursuiveur ?"

" Poursuiveur, même si j'ai aucune chance ... Katie et toi êtes déjà sélectionnées, il ne reste plus qu'un poste ..."

" Moi je crois en toi" tu lui dis, et tu y crois honnêtement. Dean est assez grand et fort pour faire partie de l'équipe, et il a une bonne chance d'être pris cette année.

En tous cas, ton compliment lui fait plaisir, et il se penche vers toi pour t'embrasser le bout du nez, ce qui te fais glousser - tu es étrangement chatouilleuse à cet endroit.

Hermione et les garçons rentrent ensemble à ce moment, et ton regard tombe sur eux tout de suite - _évidemment_. Harry te sourit, Ron a l'air constipé en fixant la main que Dean a sur ton genou, et Hermione fait une drôle de tête, comme si elle voyait Malfoy en train de rouler un patin à Parkinson.

Ils t'ont tous déjà vu avec lui, mais il n'y a qu'Harry que ça n'a pas l'air de déranger. Ron - de toute façon Ron reste Ron - déteste toute personne qui sort avec toi par principe, et ce n'est pas parce que Dean est un Gryffondor qu'il va l'accepter comme ça. Tu te demandes ce qu'il penserait si il savait ce que tu ressentais pour Hermione. Il avalerait sûrement son dentier. Hermione justement, a soigneusement évité le sujet tout l'été et ne t'a jamais clairement dit ce qu'elle pensait de Dean. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aime pas non plus. De toute façon, quoiqu'elle dise sur lui, elle aura toujours raison à tes yeux, toujours.

Il faut vraiment que tu te mettes dans le crâne qu'Hermione ne t'aimera jamais comme ça Ginny ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

" Hey Gin ! N'oublies pas les sélections mardi !" te lance Harry " Je compte sur toi pour ton avis hein !"

" Bien sûr, Harry !" tu souris.

Harry te fait un clin d'oeil et ils partent tous les trois s'asseoir à un autre coin de la pièce. Tu voudrais bien les rejoindre, mais Dean te serre contre lui, et en plus tu ne veux pas leur donner l'impression de t'imposer.

Tu vois du coin de l'oeil les garçons se lancer dans un jeu d'échec, et Hermione sortir un livre de son sac. Tu retournes à ta conversation avec Seamus et Dean - ou plutôt à écouter _leur_ conversation - en gardant un oeil sur le trio . Tu ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu as comme l'impression d'être observée par l'un ds trois. Et pourtant, à chaque fois que tu te retournes, aucun n'a les yeux posés sur toi.

Le temps passe vite, et il est déjà l'heure du dîner. Dean et Seamus courent retrouver Neville et les autres garçons, et toi tu pars à la recherche de Demelza et tes autres amies .

Vous descendez toutes ensemble dans la grande salle, et tu t'assois à côté de Ron, en face d'Hermione. Dean est de l'autre côté de Ron, et s'amuse à te faire de grands coucous pour embêter ton frère. Tu réponds par de grands bruits de smack, ce qui fait bien rire Harry et les filles, et fait blanchir Ron de dégoût.

La seule qui ne rit pas de la mine déconfite de Ron, c'est Hermione. Elle ne vous regarde même pas, et se contente de manger un petit quignon de pain, le nez fixé sur son assiette vide. Elle ne dit d'ailleurs pas un mot du repas, ce qui t'inquiètes un peu. Tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur elle, sûre que si tu lui demandes ce qui ne va pas, Ron et Harry s'en mêleront et aggraveront les choses, et décide de lui parler à la fin du dîner, si elle ne part pas plus tôt.

Curieusement, et même si elle a finit de manger avant tout le monde - en même temps quand on ne mange qu'un bout de pain c'est forcément rapide - elle reste à table et ne part pas comme elle l'aurait fait d'habitude.

Tu finis par lui demander si elle veut sortir de table avec toi et Demelza , et à ton étonnement elle accepte d'un hochement de tête. Vous dites au revoir aux garçons, toi à Dean en l'embrassant sur la joue, et vous partez dans les escaliers et les couloirs vers les dortoirs.

Demelza et toi parlez avec animation de quidditch, et des sélections pour lesquelles elle aimerait bien concourir, et Hermione continue à rester muette, vous suivant dans son mutisme silencieux.

Vous arrivez dans la salle commune, devant l'escalier qui mène au chambre des filles, et Hermione vous murmure un petit _bonne nuit_ avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près du feu.

Demelza te demandes si tu montes te coucher, et tu considères un instant d'aller le faire, mais tu ne peux pas laisser Hermione dans cet état la, tu te dois d'être la pour elle. Tu dis en revoir à ton amie et attends qu'elle soit montée en haut des escaliers pour te rapprocher précautionneusement d'Hermione.

" Hermione ... " tu murmures, et elle lève à peine la tête en ta direction " Pourquoi tu es toute triste comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Non, rien ... "

Tu soupires et t'adosses au mur. Tu es une fille, et tu sais très bien ce que veut dire _non rien_. Pas qu'il n'y a vraiment rien, mais au contraire que tout va mal.

" Pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ? Je suis ton amie, Hermione !"

" Vraiment ?"

" Comment ça _vraiment_ ? Evidemment vraiment ! T'en doutes ? "

Elle te regarde droit dans les yeux, et n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour que tu aies ta réponse.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?" tu soupires.

Elle ne dit rien et elle détourne la tête.

" C'est Dean, c'est ça ?" tu devines, et tu vois à la manière dont elle ferme les yeux que tu as visé en plein dans le mille " Tu trouves que je passe trop de temps avec lui ?"

" C'est pas ça ... pas vraiment ?"

Hermione se lève de son fauteuil, et se dirige vers l'escalier. Tu ne la laissera pas fuir de votre conversation, et la suit en prenant bien garde de laisser deux marches de distance entre vous.

"Alors quoi ?"

" Rien je te dis ! Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ? Tout va bien !"

Elle hausse la voix, et tu recules d'une marche, étonnée. Elle ne t'a jamais parlé comme ça.

" Tout va très bien dans le meilleur des mondes, c'est ça ?" tu t'énerves " Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête la ?"

" Laisse moi tranquille Ginny ! Vas dans ton dortoir ou retrouver ton petit ami et laisse moi !"

Elle court maintenant vers son dortoir, dépassant le niveau où tu es censée t'arrêter, et va s'asseoir au palier d'entrée du dortoir des sixième années. Tu te postes devant elle, à l'équilibre entre deux marches, et essayes de croiser son regard, mais elle détourne la tête pour éviter tes yeux.

" Je te laisserai pas avant que tu me dises ce qui se passe !"

" Tu veux vraiment savoir ?"

Elle s'est relevée et s'est rapprochée de toi, pour être maintenant à ta hauteur.

" Oui !" tu hurles presque

" Michael, et puis Dean maintenant ! C'est qui le prochain ? Harry ? Neville ?"

" De quoi tu parles Hermione ? T'es sortie avec Krum aussi, et je te l'ai pas reproché !"

" Je l'ai embrassé, c'est tout ! Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui, et je te l'ai pas secoué sous le nez !"

" Mais tu vas me dire où le problème, oui ou merde ?"

Tu t'énerves vraiment, parce que ça ne ressemble par Hermione, et tu ne comprends pas ce que tu as fait de mal.

" Tu comprends vraiment rien !"

Et elle se relèves et poses la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à entrer et sûrement à te la claquer à la figure. Tu lui cours après, tu veux savoir et tu ne laissera pas tomber comme ça. Tu la rejoint facilement, et lui attrapes l'épaule.

" Hermione !"

Elle se dégage aussitôt, mais tes doigts se sont resserrés autour de son poignet et tu la forces à te regarder.

" Lâches moi !"

Ses yeux bruns percent les tiens et tu remarques quelque chose que tu n'avais jamais vu auparavant, du moins contre Ron pas contre toi, de la colère - et pire - de la tristesse. Ton cœur se resserre dans ta poitrine parce que tu lui as fait mal, et tu ne sais pas comment.

" Dis moi ce qu'il se passe " tu lui dis plus doucement, la forçant à soutenir ton regard.

" Je ne peux plus le supporter, Ginny ! " lance elle avec véhémence "Tu peux pas sortir avec lui ! Ni avec tous ces autres ! "

"Mais pourquoi ? "

" Tu devrais être avec moi !"

" Qu ..."

Tu n'as pas le temps de parler que - sans comprendre comment - tu te retrouves plaquée contre le mur, et Hermione se penche pour toi pour t'embrasser avec passion.

Attends ... _Hermione t'embrasse_ ? Ce n'est pas possible, tu clignes des yeux plusieurs fois, sûre que tu vas te réveiller et t'asseoir dans ton lit, encore tout émoustillée du merveilleux rêve que tu as encore fait.

Mais Hermione est bien la, ses mains maintenant entrelacées avec les tiennes, et sa bouche plus collée que jamais contre la tienne, sa langue demandant maintenant l'accès à ta bouche. Tu te laisses faire, à peine sûre de faire la distinction entre rêve et réalité, et ferme les yeux, te laissant entraîner par ce fleuve d'émotions qui surgissent en toi.

Tu n'as jamais connu quelque chose d'aussi prenant et doux à la fois, et tu es presque sûre qu'un sort puissant t'as atteinte en plein cœur. Le monde peut s'écrouler sous toi maintenant, tu t'en fiches royalement. Hermione t'embrasses à pleine bouche, et à ce moment la, tu _sais_ que tu l'aimes. Ce n'est plus une amourette de jeunesse, un crush d'adolescente comme tu avais pour Harry. Tu es irrémédiablement amoureuse d'elle.

Et d'un coup, alors que tu t'apprêtes à reprendre le contrôle, tu ne la sens plus contre toi et aussitôt son absence crée un vide glacial. Quand tu rouvres les yeux, elle se tient devant toi, les yeux écarquillés, la main posée sur la bouche. Elle te regarde avec des yeux d'animal apeuré et commence à bredouiller quelque chose comme " Ginny, je ... désolée ... que ".Tu souris et tu l'attrapes directement par les cheveux pour la rabattre contre toi.

Et tu l'embrasses avec ferveur, parce que tu en rêves depuis des années, et enfin, _enfin_ , ses lèvres sont sur les tiennes et tu n'a rien connu de plus doux. Ses mains se posent sur ton cou et tes joues, un peu brouillonnes, et les tiennes s'accrochent fermement aux boucles brunes.

Vos baisers deviennent plus doux et plus langoureux, comme si vous sortiez enfin tous ces sentiments enfouis depuis des années en vous. Des années de baisers et de caresses à rattraper, à redistribuer.

Tu devras sûrement casser avec Dean, en parler un peu plus avec Hermione et prévenir Ron. Tu _devrais_. Mais tu ne fais rien, hypnotisée par elle, par son odeur, par le goût de sa peau, par la douceur de ses lèvres contre les tiennes.

Tout avait mal commencé. Et Hermione t'as embrassé.

Tout a bien fini.


	30. 23 Juin 2011

**Songbird - Fleetwood Mac**

Je vais avoir six ans dans trois jours.

Je suis tout content, parceque je vais avoir deux fêtes pour mon anniversaire, une avec mes copains de l'école et l'autre avec toute ma famille au terrier, que Mamie organise depuis une semaine. J'ai demandé à Mommy pourquoi on pouvait pas faire une grande fête à la maison au lieu de deux petites, et elle m'a fait un bisou sur la joue.

" Ca ferait un petit peur à tes copains d'école de voir Mama arriver en balai, et Mamie faire voler les plats depuis la cuisine, tu ne crois pas ? "

Et j'ai dit oui en rigolant parceque c'est vrai qu'ils feraient des têtes bizarres si ils voyaient Mamie en train de soulever la table et toutes les chaises à la fois avec sa baguette comme samedi dernier.

" Et en plus, imagine le monde qu'il y a aurait ... on te retrouverait plus " a rajouté Mommy en riant et j'ai rigolé aussi parceque c'est vrai que j'ai une grande famille.

Mommy n'a pas de frères et soeurs - à part Tonton Harry - mais Mama en a plein. Et comme tous mes oncles sauf mon oncle Charlie sont mariés et ont pleins d'enfants aussi, ça fait que j'ai plein de cousins et plein de Tontons et de Taties.

Il y a aussi les copines de Mama du quidditch, Gwenog, Giulietta et Tatie Geri et Tata Gemmi. Je sais que Tata Geri et Tatie Geri sont pas mes vraies tantes, parceque Mama a beaucoup de frères mais pas de vraies soeurs. Mais c'est comme si elles étaient vraiment sœurs parce qu'elles se connaissent depuis très longtemps et elles rigolent toujours ensemble, et quand elles nous gardent, elles me couchent toujours plus tard parce qu'elles disent que je suis un grand garçon et que j'ai le droit de veiller un peu. Moi je les appellerai jamais autre chose que Tatie et Tata parceque elles seront toujours mes tantes. Et puis même que j'ai amené leurs bagues sur un coussin quand elles se sont mariées, alors !

J'adore ma famille en tous cas, et j'adore encore plus les repas de famille où on est tous ensemble. Tout le monde fait beaucoup de bruit et il faut parler très fort pour qu'on vous entende, mais tout le monde rigole et est content.

Je sais bien que c'est pas toujours le cas.

Je sais que certains jours, Mama et Mommy nous laissent chez Papi et Mamie et s'en vont, je ne sais pas où , mais quand elles reviennent, Mommy nous serre longtemps dans ses bras et nous chuchote qu'on est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée . Je sais que mon cousin Fred est nommé après le jumeau de mon parrain, qui est mort avant ma naissance. Je sais aussi que Mémé n'est pas la vraie mère de Mommy. Mama dit que je suis en avance pour mon âge, et qu'un jour je comprendrai. C'est plus facile de poser des questions à Mama, parceque Mommy devient toute triste quand on en parle, et j'aime pas quand ma Mommy est triste.

Mama dit aussi que la famille est la chose la plus importante du monde, parcequ'elle nous garde heureux et en sécurité, et je suis d'accord avec elle. Mama dit souvent que ses frères l'embêtent ou qu'ils sont insupportables, mais je sais qu'elle blague quand elle dit ça.

Moi j'ai pas autant de frères que Mama, j'en ai que deux, mais je les aime autant que Mama aiment tous mes tontons. J'adore être le grand frère, parce que je peux leur apprendre plein de choses et après ils sont tous contents de montrer à Mommy qu'ils savent faire des choses de grand. Mama dit que je ressemble beaucoup à Mommy quand je leur montre des choses, et quand je lui demande ce que ça veut dire, elle rigole et elle me fait des chatouilles jusqu'à ce que je m'échappe en courant.

Mommy et Mama m'ont demandé il y a pas longtemps si je voulais avoir d'autres frères et soeurs et j'ai dit oui pour de vrai. J'aimerai bien avoir une petite sœur, parceque comme ça Mama et Momy seraient pas les seules filles à la maison, et puis les filles c'est chouette aussi, sauf quand elles pleurent parcequ'elles sont tombées par terre . Ma cousine Victoire ne pleure jamais, mais Lucy des fois oui, alors il faut faire attention quand on joue ensemble. Si j'ai un autre petit frère, on sera quatre garçons, et on pourra faire des équipes de deux quand on joue au foot, parceque c'est les jumeaux se mettent toujours ensemble contre moi et c'est de la triche ! Dans tous les cas, ça serait bien d'avoir que Mama et Mommy aient un autre bébé parcequ'on serait presque assez pour faire notre propre équipe de quidditch avec Mama, et on serait super fort !

J'adore le quidditch, mais comme on est trop petits pour voler, on se contente de jouer au foot avec les jumeaux. C'est quand même rigolo, le foot, et ça fait plaisir à Mommy qu'on fasse un sport moldu.

Mama et Mommy m'ont toujours appris que le monde était séparé en deux, les sorciers et les moldus, et que par Mommy j'appartenais aux deux. C'est pour ça que Mommy a passé son permis de conduire sur notre vieille voiture, qui contrairement à celle de Papi qui ne vole pas, qu'on est les seuls de la famille à avoir une télévision et des films à la maison, et qu'on va à l'école moldue avec mes petits frères.

Tous mes copains d'écoles sont des moldus, et n'ont aucune idée que je suis un sorcier aussi. A vrai dire, le premier jour d'école, je suis rentré tout étonné que personne ne me croie quand j'ai dit que Mama viendrait me chercher à balai, et Mommy m'a expliqué qu'ils ne connaissait pas l'existence de notre monde, et qu'il fallait que ça reste un secret.

Pour l'instant, mes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore très développés parce que je suis petit, mais je dois faire attention parceque quand je suis énervé, j'ai tendance à faire voler les objets autour de moi, et ça m'est déjà arrivé une fois. Heureusement personne ne m'a vu, et les crayons se sont reposés tous seuls sur la table. Si mes copains savaient que l'ampoule des toilettes n'est pas cassée, mais que c'est moi la fait clignoter quand je suis excité de rentrer à la maison, ils me prendraient sûrement pour une sorte de magicien bizarre.

Ca me rend un peu triste des fois, parceque quand j'aurai onze ans, j'irai à Poudlard comme Mama et Mommy et je les verrai sûrement plus. Au moins, j'aurai encore tous mes cousins et puis Emily.

Emily c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle est super gentille et super drôle, même si c'est une fille. Elle est dans la même classe que moi depuis la maternelle, et c'est la seule qui sait qui on est vraiment. Sa maman est moldue et elle est professeur de danse dans une école de musique. Son papa est sorcier, et travaille pour les Balais Brossdur, au service de conception de prototypes. C'est lui qui a créé le tout nouveau Brossdur 16.

A vrai dire, on savait pas que Emily était une sang-mêlée avant que son papa vienne un jour la chercher à l'école le même jour où Mama venait nous chercher nous. Quand il l'a vu, il a ouvert les yeux tout grands et il a commencé à faire des bruits bizarres avec sa bouche, comme si il venait de voir Merlin lui-même. Puis il a commencé à demander à Mama si c'était bien elle, si il pouvait avoir une signature et si elle pouvait prendre une photo avec lui pour qu'il la montre à ses collègues du travail. Tous les autres parents le prenaient pour un fou et on a du aller s'isoler dans un coin pour le calmer.

C'est comme ça qu'on a appris qu'il était sorcier, et un grand fan de quidditch, et de Mama. Mama lui a promis de prendre une photo avec son nouveau prototype de balai pour lui faire de la publicité, et il était tout content. Elle est géniale, ma Mama. Depuis, elle me donne toujours des places pour eux, et des fois ils viennent même avec nous dans notre loge au stade.

Je sais bien que mes parents sont pas comme tout le monde. Le papa d'Emily a pas son nom marqué sur des grosses statues avec celui de tonton Ron et tonton Harry, et personne lui demande de signer des bouts de papier dans la rue.

Je sais que Mama est connue parcequ'elle joue très bien au quidditch, et que les gens viennent la voir dans les stades avec les Harpies, mais je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi les gens disent merci à Mommy quand ils la croisent dans la rue. Mon Papi et mon oncle Percy travaillent au ministère comme elle, mais les gens ne lisent pas des livres sur eux. Mommy m'a promis de m'expliquer un jour pourquoi son nom et celui des mes oncles étaient si connus, quand je serai assez grand pour comprendre elle a dit.

Dans mon école, Mama est pas connue, et Mommy non plus et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça ils posent pas trop de questions sur elles. Mommy m'a dit qu'il fallait pas mentir sur leur vrai travail, mais qu'on pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité. Elle a dit qu'on arrangerait un peu leurs travails, pour que ça reste proche de la vérité, c'est à dire que Mama travaille dans le sport et Mommy dans les papiers compliqués que personne ne comprend. Alors tout le monde croit que Mama écrit des articles sur des matchs de foot et que Mommy est une avocate. J'ai pas compris au début pourquoi je devais dire que Mommy était un fruit, mais elle m'a expliqué que c'était le nom moldu pour son travail au ministère alors j'ai appris aux jumeaux à le répéter.

C'est un peu dommage, parceque mes copains ne verront jamais tous les livres qu'on a à la maison où il y a le nom de Mommy en gros sur la couverture, et quand Mama vient nous chercher en balai à l'école, on doit attendre d'être repassé dans le monde sorcier pour s'envoler. Mais c'est pas grave aussi parceque moi je sais que Mama et Mommy sont connues pour des bonnes raisons, et je suis fier d'elles.

Emily m'a dit un jour que ma famille était géniale, et bien plus cool que ce que les magazines sorciers que son père ramène du travail disent de nous.

Mama m'a déjà prévenu de faire très attention à elle, parceque tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie et l'épouser, c'était courant dans la famille et Mommy lui a dit de me laisser tranquille parceque je n'avais que sept à chaque fois que Mama dit des bêtises pour me faire rire et que Mommy la gronde, Mama a fait semblant de bouder jusqu'à ce que Mommy vienne lui faire un bisou ou un câlin.

Je comprends pas pourquoi les grands aiment tellement se faire des bisous tout le temps. C'est dégoutant ! J'ai demandé à Mommy une fois pourquoi elle et Mama passaient plein de temps à se faire des câlins et des bisous et elle a beaucoup rigolé. Puis elle m'a demandé si j'aimais bien quand elle me faisait des bisous, ou quand Mama me faisait des câlins, ou quand Emily me tenait la main et j'ai dit oui, bien sûr, parceque c'est vrai, quoi ! Mommy m'a demandé pourquoi, et j'ai dit que j'aimais bien parceque j'aimais Mama et Mommy, et Emily. Elle m'a dit que Mama et elle, c'était pareil, elles aimaient s'embrasser et se faire des câlins pour se montrer qu'elles s'aiment et parceque c'est agréable. Apparemment, tous les adultes aiment bien faire des bisous à leur femmes, ou à leur maris.

En tous cas, je suis sûr que de tous les adultes que je connais, c'est Mama qui aime le plus embrasser sa femme. Une fois, elle a même fait semblant de plus savoir bouger jusqu'à ce que Mommy lui fasse un bisou !

Ma Mama, c'est la plus drôle des mamans, et elle fait le meilleur travail du monde ! Elle sait voler très haut et très vite sur son balai, et elle m'a promis que quand j'aurai dix ans elle m'apprendrait à voler tout seul. Mama a appris à voler toute seule elle, sans que personne ne lui montre comment on faisait. Je le sais parceque mon parrain m'a raconté que ses frères ne voulaient pas jouer avec elle quand elle était petite et que le jour où ils ont enfin accepté, elle volait déjà mieux et plus vite qu'eux. Elle ne veut pas que je fasse pareil parce qu'elle dit qu'elle a bien faillit se casser tous les os d'un coup la première fois, et qu'elle veut attendre que je sois assez grand. Je sais pas si je saurai attendre encore quatre ans parceque quand je suis sur son balai avec elle, je veux qu'on continue de voler pour toujours et qu'on redescende plus jamais.

Mama sait que j'adore être dans les airs, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a demandé à Tonton Bill et à Papi de construire une cabane dans le grand tilleul près du terrain de quidditch du Terrier, pour qu'on puisse grimper dans les branches et être le plus loin du sol possible sans pour autant être sur un balai. Mama dit que c'est un arbre spécial pour elle et Mommy, et que maintenant c'est un arbre spécial pour nous aussi. Mamie m'a raconté que quand elle était petite, Mama montait dans l'arbre quand elle devait faire ses devoirs et se cachait jusqu'au dîner, mais je ne pense pas que c'est ce que Mama pensait quand elle m'a dit que l'arbre était spécial. En tous cas, elle sait toujours grimper aux branches sans utiliser l'échelle en bois qu'à mis tonton Bill, et quand je lui demande, je m'accroche dans son dos et elle escalade le tronc en faisant des grands bruits de singe. Elle me fera toujours rire, Mama.

Mommy dit que je ressemble beaucoup à Mama, parceque je suis toujours plein d'énergie pour faire des bêtises et que je me laisse pas faire , par personne.

Il parait que je ressemble aussi beaucoup à Mommy, et pas seulement parcequ'on a les même cheveux.

Mommy, elle, c'est la plus intelligente. Elle connait tous les sorts qui existent, et elle sait tout faire, tout. Je sais qu'elle a créé les bracelets blancs que Mama et elles portent autour du poignet, qui changent parfois de couleur, et Mommy m'a dit qu'elle m'expliquerait aussi le sens des couleurs quand on parlerait de ce qui s'est passé avant qu'elles se marient. Mommy m'a appris à lire et à écrire, mais elle est aussi super drôle. Tonton Ron m'a raconté une fois que quand elle était petite, elle avait mis le feu à un professeur ! Et quand elle nous lit une histoire le soir, elle prend toujours des voix différentes pour tous les personnages, et des fois elle mime même leurs actions.

Mama dit souvent que Mommy est une héroïne, et elle a raison. Je sais que le métier de Mommy c'est rendre le monde plus juste, comme dans les Batman que m'achète Tonton Harry, mais Batman n'est un super-héro que la nuit et Mommy est une super-héroïne tout le temps. Mommy sait que je préfère mettre un pansement sur mes bobos plutôt que de boire une potion, même si ça met plus de temps à guérir, parceque je déteste le goût et que comme ça j'ai l'air d'un pirate à l'école. Mommy sait exactement quels mots me dire et quel gâteau me faire pour sécher mes larmes quand j'ai mal ou que je suis triste. Mommy sait que, comme elle, quand j'ai un cauchemar je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, et au lieu de me forcer à me recoucher, elle m'emmène sur le canapé du salon et elle passe le reste de la nuit à me raconter des histoires. Peut-être que, comme dit tout fort mon parrain pour la faire rougir, tout le monde l'admire, mais c'est mon héroïne à moi, Mommy. Je voudrai être aussi fort qu'elle quand je serai grand.

Mama dit que je ressemble beaucoup à Mommy, parceque je suis futé comme elle et que j'ai un coeur énorme comme elle.

J'aimerai bien être à Gryffondor quand j'irai à Poudlard, parceque même si elles me disent que toutes les maisons sont bien, je sais que ça leur ferait le plus plaisir. Mommy m'a déjà dit que mon prénom voulait dire lion en latin, et que la mascotte des Gryffondors était un lion, alors ça serait parfait ! Mémé me dit souvent que j'ai un peu des quatre maisons dans moi et que ça sera difficile de me placer, et comme c'est elle qui pose le choixpeau sur la tête des élèves, je la croit plus que tonton Ron, qui dit que tous les Weasley vont toujours à Gryffondor.

Mama et Mommy ensemble, c'est les meilleures tout court. Je suis chanceux de les avoir toutes les deux, et je les changerai pour rien au monde.

Je sais que demain, quand Mommy apportera le gâteau avec les six bougies dessus et qu'elle me murmurera à l'oreille de faire un vœu, comme tous les ans, de faire un souhait, je ne sais pas ce que je penserai.

Je crois pas que j'ai besoin d'un souhait. Je suis déjà le petit garçon le plus chanceux du monde.


	31. 19 Mars 2005

**Mention spéciale à melkion qui m'a bien fait rire avec la précocité de Leo au dernier chapitre ( en même temps c'est le fils d'Hermione Granger, le fait qu'il soit très intelligent ne m'étonne pas ... ). Il était censé avoir dix ans dans ce chapitre ci quand je l'ai écrit, mais il a du être rajeuni pour rentrer dans ma timeline ... ( la suite au prochain épisode ! ).**

 **Aucune review n'est inutile !**

* * *

 **The Middle - Jimmy Eat World**

Je suis rentrée plutôt de l'entraînement ce soir, malgré le match difficile qui nous attend la semaine prochaine, exprès pour avoir le temps de passer faire les courses et préparer un bon dîner. J'ai mis tout mon coeur à couper, rincer, éplucher et émincer pour préparer cette vieille recette que ma mère tenait de sa grand-mère, le tout en sifflotant gaiement.

J'y ai passé deux bonnes heures, Hermione, mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé le moins du monde, tu sais pourquoi ? Parceque tu es ma femme, que tu es enceinte de mon bébé et que tous les deux vous êtes ce que j'aime le plus, et passer du temps avec vous deux est mon occupation préférée.

Alors comprends ma déception quand tu es rentrée tard du ministère et que tu as filé dans notre chambre après un simple " _je n'ai pas très faim aujourd'hui mais merci quand même Ginny_ ". J'ai tout mis au frigo, en me disant que ça serait bon aussi réchauffé, et je suis remonté dans notre chambre.

Tu étais assise sur notre lit, les jambes en tailleur, une main caressant inconsciemment ton ventre, une habitude que tu as prise depuis la confirmation de ta grossesse, l'autre tenant une énorme pile de feuilles dans la main, que tu lisais à toute allure. J'ai froncé les sourcils et je me suis appuyée contre le montant de la porte. Tu n'as même pas remarqué ma présence.

Je peux supporter que tu rentres bien après l'horaire marqué sur ta fiche de paye, que tu annules le dîner que j'ai mis deux heures à préparer et que tu t'endormes tout de suite sans même m'embrasser bonne nuit, mais ça …

« Hermione, non » j'ai dit le plus calmement possible « Tu n'apporteras pas tes contrats et tes lois dans notre lit, ni maintenant ni jamais »

« Ginny ne rend pas les choses plus compliquées, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps » tu as répondu sans même daigner lever les yeux du texte que tu étais en train de déchiffrer.

« Je crois que t'as pas bien compris Hermione, alors je vais le répéter une fois de plus. Tu ne travailleras _pas_ ici »

Toujours sans décrocher les yeux de ta feuille, tu as soupiré « S'il te plait, Ginny. Plus vite j'aurai fini ce décret, plus vite la loi pourra passer, j'en ai vraiment pas pour longtemps »

« Ça n'a plus rien avoir avec les lois et les décrets. C'est de ta vie de famille dont je parle. Tu t'épuises au travail, cela fait une semaine qu'on a pas eu dix minutes à nous deux et tu sais que le stress est mauvais pour le bébé ! Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, tu te fatigues pour rien et tu vous mets tous les deux en danger, Hermione ! »

A ces mots, tu as levé la tête et j'ai lu dans tes yeux du choc et de la colère

« Ne fais pas ça ! » tu as sifflé méchamment.

« Ne fais pas quoi ? » j'ai répliqué le même ton

« Ne mêles pas le bébé à tout ça, pour me faire sentir coupable ! T'es plutôt mal placée pour me parler d'horaires surchargés, quand on pense que la première année de notre mariage j'ai dû te voir trois fois en un mois, entre deux matchs comme n'importe quel vulgaire fan, et je croupissais ici pendant que tu t'éclatais à Holyhead ! »

« Tu sais très bien que je le faisais pour assurer ma place de titulaire dans l'équipe et parce que Gwenog nous forçait à créer une cohésion d'équipe, et ça n'a strictement rien à voir ! On est plus toutes les deux maintenant Hermione, il faut penser au bébé avant de penser à nous ! »

« Tu savais très bien qu'en acceptant ce poste j'aurais des horaires difficiles et du travail en plus, mais tu m'as encouragé à le prendre quand même alors pourquoi tu m'engueules maintenant ? »

« Je t'ai encouragé à le prendre pour les mêmes raisons que tu m'as poussé à signer chez les Harpies ! Je pensais pas que tes 'horaires difficiles' te pousseraient à rentrer à dix heures du soir à la maison quinze jours de suite, alors que tu es enceinte de cinq mois ! »

« Alors quoi ? Tu voulais que je reste à la maison à rien faire de mes journées comme une parfaite boniche pendant que toi la superstar tu serais en train de survoler les foules et de signer des autographes ? »

Je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu as regretté les mots à l'instant même où ils sont sortis, mais c'était trop tard. J'ai reculé d'un pas, blessée et je t'ai regardé dans le blanc des yeux

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois alors ? »

Tu as du voir que tu m'avais vraiment fait mal parceque tu as enfin décidé de reposer tes feuilles sur le lit et tu as bredouillé du mieux que tu pouvais « Non, Ginny … je … »

J'ai secoué la tête et je suis sortie de la chambre sans dire un mot. J'avais besoin d'être loin de toi, et le meilleur moyen que je connais pour évacuer ses sentiments de colère reste toujours de voler.

J'ai saisis mon Nimbus 2001 et je l'ai enfourché. J'ai décollé du sol d'un bon coup de pied et je me suis envolée haut, le plus haut possible. Je savais que personne ne me pouvait me voir parceque les charmes d'invisibilité que tu as installé quand les garçons m'ont offert le balai sont puissants, et que de toute façon il était tard et les moldus dormaient à cette heure ci.

J'ai volé longtemps, assez longtemps pour perdre la notion du temps et ne pas me rendre compte que je m'étais mise à pleurer.

Je passe tellement de temps à voler que c'en est devenu banal pour moi, comme si je faisais une petite promenade à pied, et voler sans avoir à me soucier de cognards ou d'autres joueurs me permet de réfléchir posément.

L'an dernier, on a eu la même dispute à propos de tes horaires de travail démesurés, mais tu travaillais tard pour une autre raison. J'ai sourit à travers mes larmes, et je me suis remémoré. Je me rappelle de tout, tu vois, du moindre mot et du moindre soupir de cette conversation. Je peux me la repasser dans ma tête, encore et encore, sans qu'elle se floute ou qu'elle se déforme.

* * *

 _« Accio travail qui empêche ma femme de dormir »_

 _La feuille de papier que tu avais dans la main vole à travers la pièce pour atterrir dans la mienne . Je m'approche et avant que tu puisse grogner ton mécontentement, je viens m'asseoir sur tes genoux et susurre à ton oreille « Comment oses-tu me laisser toute seule dans un grand lit froid et vide pour travailler la dessus ? »_

 _« Crois-moi chérie , je préférais bien plus travailler sur toi que sur ce dossier mais je … » « Pas de mais madame Granger, tu ne vas pas te tuer au travail ce soir …. »_

 _Je t'attrape par le bras et te tires hors de ton bureau, posant l'essai sur la table au passage et t'entraines hors de cette pièce maudite. Tu te laisses facilement entrainer, en même temps ça fait une semaine que tu travailles comme une forcenée sur ce dossier, et tes cernes s'agrandissent de jour en jour._

 _Je te fais asseoir sur notre lit, et je m'agenouille devant toi pour saisir ton visage dans mes mains " Parles moi mon cœur, dis moi ce qui ne va pas ! "_

 _Tu détournes le regard et ne dis rien. Cela fait un bon moment que tu ne me dis plus rien d'ailleurs, et j'ai peur Hermione, j'ai peur pour nous deux. Tu ne me parles plus comme avant, tu ne te confies plus à moi et parfois je crois même que tu m'évites. J'essayes du mieux que je peux de croiser ton regard, mais tu persiste à le garder fixé au sol. Je sais que dans ces situations la, il vaut mieux te laisser seul alors je soupire et je me relève pour t'embrasser sur le front._

 _« Hermione, je ne peux plus te voir te détruire comme ça, alors je vais aller me faire couler un bain . Si tu veux me parler, tu sais où me trouver, mais je te regarderai pas te détruire ! »_

 _Alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte et que je m'apprête à sortir, ta voix me parvient, faible et étranglée, et arrête mon geste._

 _« Et si on y arrivait pas Ginny ? »_

 _Je me retourne lentement vers toi et voit des larmes dévaler tes joues. Je veux dire quelque chose mais je suis comme pétrifiée, la main toujours sur la poignée et la bouche entrouverte._

 _« Si on y arrivait jamais ? Ça va faire presque deux ans qu'on essaye, qu'on prend la potion toutes les semaines, et il ne se passe rien. Si on peut pas tomber enceinte ? »_

 _J'arrive enfin à bouger et parcoure les pas qui m'éloignent de toi, et tu t'écroules en pleurant dans mes bras ._

 _"Si on a pas d'enfant Gin ? "_

* * *

C'était il y a un an, Hermione, et depuis beaucoup de choses ont changé.

Depuis le jour où tu m'as montré ce tube en plastique moldu dont je ne comprends toujours pas le fonctionnement mais qui apparemment a confirmé que tu étais enceinte, notre vie tourne exclusivement autour de ce petit être qui grandit dans ton ventre. En tous cas, _ma_ vie révolutionne autour de notre enfant, parce que tu n'as pas changé tes habitudes de vie pour lui, et au contraire tu agis comme si tu n'étais pas enceinte. Et il fallait que je sache pourquoi .

J'ai atterrit en douceur devant chez nous, et je suis rentrée discrètement. J'ai vu à l'horloge de l'entrée que j'étais partie pendant deux heures et demies, et que tu devais être couchée maintenant.

Alors que je rangeais mon balai dans le placard de l'entrée qui nous sert de débarras, j'ai entendu que tu appelais mon nom depuis le salon. J'y suis allée prudemment, toujours fâchée contre toi, et je t'ai vu assise sur le canapé en tailleur, les bras repliés en protection sur ton ventre.

" Ginny …" tu as redit d'une voix faible, et tes yeux rouges dans les miens ont suffit à faire s'envoler toute ma rancœur.

" Oh mon cœur, viens ici" j'ai soupiré, et tu t'es précipitée dans mes bras ouverts pour pleurer contre mon épaule.

" Je suis tellement désolée Gin … tellement" tu as soupiré entre deux reniflements contre mon épaule et je t'ai serré un peu plus dans mes bras

" Tout va bien mon cœur, je suis la maintenant."

Je t'ai gardé contre moi jusqu'à ce que tu te calmes un peu, et puis nous nous sommes assises sur le canapé, tes mains entre les miennes.

" Est-ce que tu vas enfin me parler ?" je t'ai demandé doucement et tu as hoché de la tête lentement, comme si tu étais une élève prise la main dans le sac en train de tricher. " Pourquoi tu t'épuises comme ça au travail, Mione ?"

Tu as relevé la tête et tu as soupiré " Parceque j'ai peur Ginny. " Sur le coup, je n'ai pas compris et tu as enchaîné " On a eu tellement de mal à en arriver la, on a tellement attendu … j'ai peur que si je change quoique ce soit à mes habitudes, j'admettes que quelque chose va changer. Et à partir du moment où je l'admets, j'admets aussi tous les risques et les dangers qu'il y autour"

Tu as murmuré si bas la dernière partie que j'ai faillit ne pas l'entendre, mais je l'ai bien entendu et elle m'a cassé le cœur.

Je sais mieux que personne à quel point ce que tu as vécu par le passé influence chacun de tes actes aujourd'hui, et que désormais t'attends toujours à ce que le pire arrive. J'aimerai tellement qu'une fois, une fois seulement, tu puisse te voir à travers mes yeux, et te rendre compte à quel point tu es forte , Hermione, à quel point tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu crois. Les cicatrices et l'insulte gravées sur ton bras ne t'ont pas affaiblies, contrairement à ce que tu crois, elles t'ont rendu tellement forte. Mais quoique je te dises et quoi que je te répètes, tu continues à vivre dans la crainte de revivre ce que tu as vécu pendant la guerre et dans le devoir de protéger tous ceux que tu aimes.

" Mais tu sais que quelque chose va changer, n'est-ce pas mon cœur ?" Je t'ai demandé, et tu as hoché de la tête " Quelque chose de magnifique, qui va révolutionner notre vie. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, parceque tout va bien se passer"

" Tu me le promets ?"

" Je te le jure. Et tu sais que je ne laisserai rien arriver à vous deux, pour rien au monde !"

Tu as sourit, enfin un vrai sourire depuis une semaine, et j'ai compris que je t'avais retrouvé.

" Ginny ? "

" Oui mon cœur "

" Si je redeviens comme avant, tu promets de me remettre sur le bon chemin ?"

" J'ai signé pour ça le jour où je t'ai épousé mon cœur"

" Meilleur jour de ma vie" tu as conclu, et j'ai signé notre accord avec un baiser sur tes lèvres.


	32. 25 Décembre 2011

**Extraordinary Merry Christmas - Glee Cast**

La neige tombait depuis les petites heures du matin quand Ginny se réveilla. Il était encore tôt, mais le volet qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la nuit précédente laissait passer un petit rayon de soleil joueur, qui était venu se poser sous son nez et l'avait lentement tiré des bras de Morphée.

Ginny bailla et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, comme tous les matins. Déjà montait de la cuisine une odeur de pain de chaud et de café fort, accompagnée d'un fort arôme de biscuits à la cannelle et de pain d'épice, que Molly faisait traditionnellement à chaque Noël. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre aurait permit à Ginny de voir que le jardin du Terrier, ainsi que son toit et ses arbres, étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige qui promettait une grande bataille de boule de neige et des constructions de bonhommes à n'en plus finir, mais la rousse n'avait d'yeux que pour la forme allongée à ses côtés.

Sa femme dormait profondément, un bras glissé sous son oreiller - comme à son habitude - et l'autre main agrippée fermement au haut de pyjama de sa femme, resserrée si fortement que le tissu en garderait sûrement une trace, voire même une déchirure. De toute façon, la joueuse détestait dormir habillée et si Hermione ne l'avait pas _forcé_ à se rhabiller pour ne pas choquer leurs enfants au matin, elle se serait endormie nue contre sa femme, dont la main serait accrochée à autre chose qu'un bout de tissu à l'heure qu'il était.

Ginny sourit tendrement et se pencha vers la belle endormie pour distribuer des baisers sur ses joues, son cou et ses épaules. La brune ne se réveillait cependant pas, et Ginny opta pour la plus efficace technique de la faire rouler sur son dos pour s'allonger directement sur elle, ce qui facilitait l'accès à sa gorge nue.

" Mon coeur ... debout" souffla elle sur son cou avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle passa un doigt sur la petite tache rouge qui s'était développée dans le creux du cou de sa femme, trace visible des activités de la veille, et qu'il faudrait maquiller pour éviter les questions des enfants. Elle même avait aussi des suçons dans son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine - lieux qu'Hermione affectait particulièrement de marquer - et quelques griffures sur ses épaules, mais c'était bien sa dernière préoccupation à l'heure actuelle.

Sous elle, Hermione commençait à s'agiter, et elle remonta la tête pour embrasser délicatement les paupières encore fermées. Sa femme grogna et Ginny rit, le nez enfoncé dans la joue rose " Bonjour à toi aussi, mon amour"

Hermione bailla, toujours les yeux fermés, glissa ses mains dans les mèches rousses.

" Mmh Noël" murmura elle et la rousse se pencha pour embrasser les mèches bouclées près des tempes d'Hermione.

" Et joyeux Noël aussi, bien sûr"

Hermione sourit, et ouvrit des yeux embués de sommeil vers sa femme.

"Il me semble que tu as déjà eu ton cadeau de Noel hier soir ..."

Ginny releva la tête et sourit machiavéliquement " Oui mais le père Noel vient _toujours_ deux fois !"

"Ah bon ?"

"Tout à fait" dit Ginny avant de se jeter sur Hermione pour couvrir l'embrasser sauvagement. Hermione se mit à rire à gorge déployée et essaya tant bien que mal de repousser la joueuse

"Tu sais très bien que les enfants ne vont pas tarder à envahir la chambre, Gin ... tu ne voudrai pas les traumatiser à vie ?"

" Foutu pour foutu ... "

Comme par hasard, et alors que Ginny venait de juste de glisser sa main sous le t-shirt d'Hermione, lui arrachant un gémissement, on entendit des petits coups discrets sur la porte de la chambre.

" Mama ! Mommy ! " entendit on à travers la porte " C'est Noël !"

" Noooooon !" gémit Ginny en laissant retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller " Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait des enfants, bon dieu ?"

Hermione éclata de rire et passa une main compréhensive dans le dos de Ginny.

" Tu les adores, imbécile. Et c'est _toi_ qui m'a suppliée d'en avoir. "

" Mommy on peut rentrer ?" dit la voix effacée de Leo à travers la porte et Ginny glissa sa tête sous son oreiller en murmurant une flopée de noms d'oiseaux. Hermione gloussa une dernière fois, se pencha pour embrasser l'épaule dévoilée de sa femme et sortir du lit pour aller ouvrir la porte.

" Mommy !"

Leo se jeta sur sa mère pour lui agripper les jambes, alors que les jumeaux se précipitèrent en courant dans la chambre pour escalader le lit maternel.

" Bonjour mon chéri " sourit Hermione en prenant Leo dans ses bras pour lui embrasser le front.

" Joyeux Noël Mommy !" sourit Leo et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau sur les joues et le nez. " On va ouvrir les cadeaux ?" demanda le petit garçon, plein d'espoir, et la brune rit.

" Il faut d'abord sortir ta Mama de son lit … mais je crois que tes frères s'en occupent "

" Ma ! Ma ! Ma !" criaient les jumeaux, qui avaient réussi à escalader le lit et étaient tous les deux assis sur le dos de Ginny, en train d'essayer d'arracher l'oreiller sous lequel elle était réfugiée.

"Tues moi, Mione, tue moi maintenant !" grogna Ginny à travers le tissu, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses plus jeunes fils.

Hermione, au lieu d'assassiner sa femme comme elle lui demandait, porta Leo jusqu'au lit et le déposa à côté des jumeaux, qui essayaient maintenant de chatouiller la rousse pour qu'elle roule sur le côté.

" Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire" dit elle d'une voix solennelle, et les trois garçons chatouillèrent le point sensible du ventre de Ginny, qui se mit à hurler des rires aigus, et, forcée à capituler, se retourna non sans avoir lancé son oreiller vers sa femme qui regardait la scène en riant aux larmes.

" Trahie par sa propre femme !" dit elle d'une voix faussement déçue, et dans un mouvement rapide, elle se jeta sur ses enfants et parvint à attraper Leo et Alex. " Vengeance !" lança t'elle d'une voix lugubre en chatouillant ses deux fils à la fois, alors que Ben sautait hors du lit pour aller se réfugier derrière Hermione.

" Oh ! Pourquoi je t'aiderai alors que je n'ai même pas eu un petit bisou ou un bonjour Mommy ?" dit Hermione en saisissant son fils sous les épaules pour le jeter en riant vers la pyramide que faisaient Ginny, Leo et Alex dans le lit.

" Stop ! Stop Ma !" criait Alex, qui riait tellement que les larmes perlaient à ses yeux, et Ginny relâcha les garçons en soufflant.

Quand tout le monde fut un peu calmé, que tout le monde se soit dit bonjour correctement et qu'Hermione se soit assise aux côtés de sa femme, plaçant Ben entre ses jambes, Leo reposa sa question " On va ouvrir les cadeaux ?"

" Du calme" soupira Ginny, qui avait Alex dans ses bras " Déjà, quelle heure il est ?"

" 6 h 37" répondit Hermione en regardant le réveil posé sur sa table de nuit et Ginny lâcha un grand grognement.

" Il est trop tôt pour descendre, Mamie nous tuerait … on va attendre encore une bonne heure, les garçons !"

Ce fut au tour des enfants de grogner et de protester, et Hermione se mit à rire devant la ressemblance frappante entre ses fils et Ginny.

" Aller, on va tous se rendormir tranquillement " tenta Ginny, mais les garçons ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille.

" Racontes nous une histoire, Mommy !" demanda Leo, et Alex et Ben l'approuvèrent dans une série de _oui !_ et de _'teplait Mommy !_ .

Hermione sourit et cala un peu mieux Ben contre elle. " Est-ce que je vous ai déjà raconté comment vous avez eu vos prénoms ? "

" Non !" dirent les jumeaux en même temps

" Oui !" dit Leo

" Pitié laissez moi dormir " dit Ginny, que personne n'écoutait

" Moi je sais Mommy !" dit Leo en clapant des mains "C'est parce que Mama a dit que je ressemblais à un lion quand je suis né, alors vous m'avez appelé Leo comme le lion ! Et je m'appelle aussi Arthur comme Papy !"

" C'est bien, chéri " sourit Hermione en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils, fier qu'il connaisse aussi bien ses origines.

" Moi, Mommy ?" demanda Alex

" Moi aussi Mommy !" rajouta Ben

" Eh bien tout a commencé quand j'étais enceinte de vous deux d'environ six mois, et que j'étais allée faire un coucou à Mama avant un de ses matchs … "

* * *

 _"Comment vont mes bébés là dedans ? "_

 _"Bébé A est encore en train d'écraser Bébé B , qui a décidé de prendre mes reins pour un ballon de foot et j'ai dû aller aux toilettes aujourd'hui plus de fois que pendant ma deuxième année à Poudlard"_

 _Ginny rit et déposa plusieurs baisers sur le ventre de sa femme " Tu sais ce qui serait drôle ? Qu'on appelle Bébé A par un prénom qui commence par A et Bébé B un prénom qui commence par B !"_

 _" Tu as toujours d'excellentes idées avant un match" soupira Hermione en passant sa main dans les cheveux roux de Ginny, toujours agenouillée devant elle " Comme celle de demander à Luan d'emmener Leo voler à dos de thestral pour son anniversaire"_

 _" De un, c'était une idée géniale, et de deux, c'est une idée géniale ! Imagine un petit Anthony, ou une petite Abby Granger ! Ou un Benjamin ou une Bree Granger "_

 _Ginny déposa un dernier baiser sur le nombril d'Hermione avant de se redresser et de glisser ses bras autour du cou de sa femme_

 _" Mmh j'aime la manière dont tu penses déjà aux prénoms de nos bébés ..." sourit la brune_

 _" Contrairement à la dernière fois où on a du choisir dans la salle même de travail, tu veux dire ?"_

 _" Exactement " conclut Hermione avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa femme_

 _" Yo Cap'taine !"_

 _"Ginny poussa un grognement exaspéré et se retourna pour foudroyer du regard Gemmi, qui souriait vicieusement derrière la porte du vestiaire " Tu veux faire des tours de terrain en plus, Gem' ?"_

 _" Désolée de déranger ton échauffement Gin - et au fait Bonjour Mama Granger ! - mais Gwenog t'appelles"_

 _"Pourquoi ?" gémit Ginny en plongeant sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione_

 _" Oh trois fois rien. Juste que le match commence dans cinq minutes et que t'as toujours pas enfilé tes protections"_

 _" Ca va, ca va, j'arrive ..." grogna Ginny en faisant des gestes plus ou moins équivoques à sa coéquipière, qui ne disparu pas avant d'avoir un fait un petit câlin à Hermione avant et lui avoir fait promettre d'aller boire un verre de jus de citrouille avec elle après le match._

 _" Et ne t'arrêtes pas devant notre vitrine pour faire coucou à Leo, j'ai cru que t'allais recevoir un cognard en plein ventre la dernière fois !"_

 _" Oui, oui ..."_

 _" Et tu vas le faire quand même évidemment ..." soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux " N'oublies pas que tu as deux autres bébés en route !"_

 _" Ca je risque pas de l'oublier ... et justement vous deux, soyez sages avec Mommy pendant que Mama gagne ce match, et on rediscutera de la merveilleuse idée qu'elle a eu sur vos prénoms"_

 _Ginny embrassa encore Hermione, beaucoup plus de fois que nécessaire, et partit en levant les bras en l'air et balançant ses hanches un peu trop suggestivement._

* * *

" On y a un peu plus réfléchi, évidemment, et on a décidé que vous vous appelleriez Benjamin et Alexandre. "

" Et Mama a gagné le match ?" demanda Leo. Ginny éclata de rire, tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, soupirant dans sa barbe que son fils ne s'intéressait qu'au quidditch.

" Oui, Mama a gagné le match. Elle a même gagné le championnat avec les Harpies cette année-ci. "

" C'est vrai Mama ?" demanda Leo, les yeux brillants.

" Oui c'est vrai" sourit Ginny, qui bizarrement ne faisait plus la tête et avait cessé de se plaindre de son manque de sommeil

" Mes bébés m'ont porté chance cette année. D'ailleurs, toutes les années où j'ai gagné quelque chose sont reliés à vos naissances, ou vos premiers anniversaires. "

" Parcequ'on te porte chance Mama ?"

" Exactement " dit Ginny en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit rougir adorablement sa femme.

" Mommy ?" demanda Alex, qui se tortillait dans les bras de la rousse " Mommy ?"

" Oui mon chéri"

" On descend ?"

Hermione se retourna vers le réveil pour voir que l'heure affichée était assez décente, et donna l'autorisation à ses fils d'aller dans la cuisine.

" Mais je veux que vous petit-déjeuniez avant et que vous attendiez que tout le monde soit la pour ouvrir les cadeaux !" lança elle dans le vide, alors que Leo avait déjà détalé dans les escaliers, ses petits frères à ses trousses.

" Quelle autorité " rit Ginny, et Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

" Je n'ai peut-être pas d'autorité, mais en attendant, _moi_ , j'occupe tes fils au lieu de me rendormir comme une marmotte "

" En leur racontant des histoires qu'ils sont trop petits pour se rappeler …"

" Vaut mieux qu'ils ne s'en rappellent pas, vu les détails que tu rajoutes … franchement, tu étais _obligée_ de préciser que tu as rejoint le terrain _en balançant tes hanches de gauche à droite_ ? "

" Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé toute frustrée sexuellement tout à l'heure, je l'aurai peut-être pas dit !"

" C'est vrai que tu es drôlement frustrée sexuellement …"

Avant que Ginny puisse répliquer, Hermione l'avait plaquée contre elle et l'embrassait avec passion. Puis aussi vite qu'elle avait bondi dessus, elle se retira, laissant la rousse toute émoustillée et choquée, et bondit hors du lit pour s'habiller.

" Mais … je … pourquoi tu te rhabilles ? " bredouilla Ginny

" Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ta mère voit les marques que tu m'as faite la nuit dernière ?" sourit Hermione en enfilant un jean et un tshirt à manches longues par-dessus son pyjama

" Quoique, elle serait sûrement ravie de savoir qu'on a toujours une vie sexuelle aussi active après neuf ans de mariage … et tu ferais bien de t'habiller aussi. Et d'enfiler un col roulé !"

Et avant que la rousse ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Hermione lui envoya un baiser et quitta la chambre. Ginny soupira et quitta le confort douillet du grand lit double pour aller enfiler un pantalon et un polo aux couleurs des Harpies, et traîna les pieds vers le grand escalier tordu pour gagner la cuisine.

Sur le palier de sa porte et bloquant les escaliers l'attendait George, qui l'avait sûrement vue à travers la porte entrouverte et la salua d'un grand câlin et d'un bisou sur la joue.

« Alors ? » lui demanda il en la relâchant.

« Comment ça 'alors' ? » bailla Ginny. George leva un sourcil et le fameux sourire Weasley se dessina sur sa figure.

« Ça se passe plutôt bien pour toi en ce moment, non ? »

 _Il commence à m'énerver celui-là !_ pensa Ginny en faisant une grimace d'incompréhension.

« T'as un suçon dans le cou »

Ginny rougit et passa sa main sur son cou, à l'endroit où le suçon aurait dû se trouver.

 _Foutue Hermione, elle me finira par me tuer._

Poussant George hors de son chemin, Ginny se dirigea vers le miroir suspendu au mur de sa chambre. S'inspectant sous tous les travers mais ne trouvant pourtant rien, Ginny fronça les sourcils, habitude qu'elle avait prise à force de voir sa femme le faire à longueur de journée, et se retourna vers George.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! »

« Non c'est pas vrai mais au moins je sais que tu as des choses à te reprocher sœurette ! »

« George ! espèce de … » hurla Ginny en se jetant sur George, qui riait aux éclats.

Son grand frère l'esquiva facilement et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, poursuivit par Ginny qui hurlait qu'elle lui ferait la peau.

C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Ginny parvenant enfin à claquer le derrière de la tête d'un George hilare, le tout sous les yeux ébahis de leurs enfants et sous le regard exaspéré de leurs femmes respectives.

" Bonjour tout le monde " bredouilla George, et le regard que lui envoya Angelina le fit s'asseoir à table tout de suite, et en silence.

" Ginevra ! George !" les rappela à l'ordre Molly " Vous avez trente-trois ans ou vous en avez huit ? "

" J'ai que trente ans moi " chuchota Ginny, assez bas pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas, et elle s'assit entre Fred et Leo, et saisit un toast de la pyramide de pains empilée devant elle.

" Mama s'est fait gronder !" gloussa Leo

" Papa aussi !" rajouta Fred, et tous les enfants autour de la table se mirent à rigoler que leurs parents étaient aussi dissipés qu'eux quand ils étaient au Terrier.

" Bonjour la compagnie !" les interrompit une voix derrière eux.

Harry rentra dans la cuisine, les bras chargés de cadeaux et de paquets, suivit de près par Luna qui portait la petite Lily dans ses bras, alors que James et Albus se jetaient dans les bras de Molly et de Ginny.

Alors que tout le monde se leva pour aller embrasser les Potter et débarrasser le pauvre Harry de sa montagne de cadeaux, les enfants en profitant pour quitter la table sans avoir fini de manger et George pour se venger de Ginny en lui faisant un petit croche-patte discret, on entendit la porte d'entrée se rouvrir sur Ron, Katie et leur fille de deux ans, Lydia.

" Salut tout le monde !" lança Ron, qui faillit se faire plaquer au sol par Leo, Albus et Fred.

" On a reçu votre Patronus tout à l'heure" expliqua Katie en allant embrasser sa belle-mère, puis Hermione et Ginny et ses beaux-frères " Et on s'est mis en route dès que Lydia a finit de déjeuner"

" Bill et Fleur devraient arriver bientôt, et Percy et Audrey aussi" dit Arthur, en se penchant pour prendre dans ses bras Roxanne, qui levait les bras vers lui " Et Minerva nous a promit de passer vers midi, malgré ses obligations à Poudlard."

En effet, seuls les Granger, Charlie qui était venu spécialement de Roumanie pour Noël et la petite famille de George avait décidé de passer la nuit au Terrier, tous les autres préférant transplaner ou voyager par cheminée avec les enfants au matin.

Avec tous les enfants qui courraient autour du sapin, et la bonne dizaine d'adultes qui les regardaient en souriant, le Terrier semblait revivre et rayonner de flammes nouvelles.

Fred, qui comme son père était toujours le premier dans le domaine des bêtises, eut la très bonne idée de suggérer à ses cousins d'ouvrir les cadeaux en cachette, ce qui lui valut dix minutes de punition dans un coin. Les enfants commençaient à s'exciter, et Molly envoya tous ceux qui étaient encore en pyjama se rhabiller - enfants et adultes - et envoya les autres faire une bataille de boules de neige dans la jardin, histoire de pouvoir finir de cuisiner et de mettre la table tranquillement.

Bientôt, tous les enfants plus Ginny et Ron s'étaient alliés contre tous les autres adultes dans une bataille de boule de neige épique, seulement interrompue par l'arrivée de Bill, Fleur et de leurs trois têtes blondes qui joignirent aussitôt leurs cousins dans la bataille.

Celle-ci prit pourtant fin quand Molly sortir les prévenir qu'Audrey et Percy étaient arrivés, et vint ainsi délivrer le pauvre Ron, qui s'était fait plaquer au sol par Ginny, et que Leo et Albus assis sur son dos, bourraient de neige. Ron alla se secouer pendant que tout le monde rentrait en courant dans le salon, et après que toutes les doudounes et les bottes aient été enlevées, la tant attendue ouverture des cadeaux commença enfin.

La seule à ne pas participer à la folie collective était Ginny, qui regardait mélancoliquement ses fils s'extasier devant les jouets qu'ils découvraient en riant.

Ce serait le premier Noël dont les jumeaux se souviendraient vraiment, et vu leurs mines ravies, ce serait un bon souvenir. Ils grandissaient vite, ses fils, déjà presque quatre ans, et commençaient vraiment à se différencier. C'est pour ça qu'Hermione avait eu la bonne idée de leur acheter des talkie-walkies, ces espèces d'appareils de communication moldus qu'il leur servirait à toujours garder contact.

Ben montra les jouets à son jumeaux en riant, et Alex battit des mains, tout content. A ses côtés, leur grand frère déballait le grand cadeau de ses mères, et hurla de joie quand il se rendit compte que c'était un Nimbus 2001, le même que le vieux balai de sa mère avec lequel Ginny l'emmenait parfois à l'école.

" Mommy ! Merci Mommy ! " cria Leo en courant vers Hermione, son balai toujours à la main, et la brune le reçut en riant.

" Rappelle toi des règles, Lee, Mama va t'apprendre à voler mais tu ne pourras pas l'emmener à Poudlard quand tu y seras. "

Le petit garçon essaya de protester mais Hermione fut plus rapide " Et je sais que Mamie t'as déjà raconté cent fois qu'elle avait offert un balai à Tonton Harry sa première année mais c'est toujours non, Leo."

Ginny, qui avait rejoint le petit groupe de Granger rassemblé près du sapin, essaya de protester aussi mais un regard de sa femme la réduisit au silence et dans un mouvement très synchronisé avec son fils aîné, croisa ses bras et fit une moue de dégoût.

" Mommy ! Regarde, Mommy ! Une t'ompette !" cria Ben en brandissant une trompette en plastique, alors que son frère jumeau à ses côtés déballait lui ce qui ressemblait fortement à un tambour.

" Génial mon chéri" fit semblant de sourire Hermione, et elle se retourna vers Harry qui riait sous cape en observant la scène depuis un coin de la pièce.

La tradition d'offrir des cadeaux horribles pour les parents aux enfants à Noël avait commencé le jour où le survivant avait offert à un Leo bébé un gros canard jaune en peluche qui chantait la danse des canards quand on appuyait sur son ventre. Le petit garçon l'avait adoré et tout de suite adopté comme doudou, appuyant sur son ventre toutes les dix secondes et rendant complètement folle ses mères.

L'an d'après, Hermione avait offert à son filleul un pistolet à flèches en mousse et James avait déjà cassé trois vases avant que son père ne marche malencontreusement sur le jouet et le casse.

Hermione afficha cependant un petit sourire narquois quand Harry cessa brutalement de rire en découvrant que Charlie avait offert à Albus un petit dragon en plastique qui crachait du vrai feu, et que son fils avait déjà commencé à l'expérimenter sur le canapé.

Alors qu'elle regardait son meilleur ami essayer d'expliquer à son fils que le feu brûlait et était dangereux, deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, et une tête familière se glissa sur son épaule. Hermione tourna la tête pour embrasser sa femme.

" Tout va bien mon amour ?" demanda elle à Ginny.

" Tout va bien ... sauf que je me rends compte que tu n'as pas encore ouvert mon cadeau"

" En même temps si tu n'avais pas insisté pour attendre maintenant, je l'aurai ouvert hier avec le tien ... "

Ginny glissa une main sur son cou, où pendait le collier que Hermione lui avait offert, un magnifique pendentif en or en forme de goutte où étaient graves au dos les dates de leur mariage et de la naissance de leurs fils.

" Et il est magnifique, mon coeur. Encore plus beau que le collier de pâtes que m'ont offert les jumeaux quand ils avaient un an ..."

" J'espère bien !" rit Hermione, et Ginny se pencha pour serrer un peu sa femme contre elle. " Le plus beau cadeau que tu m'ait offert à Noel reste celui-là " soupira Hermione contre son épaule, en levant la main pour montrer le diamant qui brillait à son doigt.

" Celui-là est peut-être même meilleur" sourit Ginny

" Impossible "

" Ouvres la tu verras bien" dit la rousse en glissant dans la main d'Hermione une longue boite rectangulaire argentée, retenue par un ruban bleu.

Hermione pris la boite et fit mine de la soupeser un instant. " Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un bracelet ? Un stylo ?"

Comme Ginny en répondait pas et se contentait de nier de la tête, elle fit glisser le ruban au sol et ouvrit la boite. Dedans, sur un tissu bleu de la même couleur que le ruban, reposait un bâtonnet qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir utilisé plusieurs fois dans les années précédentes.

Et à son bout, deux petits traits bleus tous les deux.

Hermione abaissa lentement la boite et leva des yeux incrédules vers sa femme, qui guettait sa réaction en souriant légèrement.

" Ginny, on .. tu ..."

La joueuse sourit et posa une main sur son pendentif

" Il va falloir rajouter une date, mon coeur ...Je suis enceinte. "

" Mon Dieu !" Hermione se jeta dans les bras de sa femme, qui l'accueillit en riant.

" Joyeux Noel, Hermione. "


	33. 24 Octobre 1996

**Lovefool - The Cardigans**

Ginny était rarement en retard au petit déjeuner mais aujourd'hui elle avait pris du retard avec un essai de potions qu'elle avait du finir en se réveillant, ayant passé la nuit à ruminer ses sentiments envers Hermione, et la manière dont elle devrait agir avec elle à présent.

Cela faisait presque deux mois. Deux mois qu'Hermione l'avait embrassée, dans le secret des escaliers de leur dortoir, qu'elle lui avait soupiré qu'elle voulait être avec elle, que personne d'autre ne comptait. Et pourtant, dès le lendemain, Hermione avait commencé à joueur au chat et à la souris avec elle, l'évitant le plus possible et ne lui parlant plus que par les messagers qu'étaient devenus Ron et Harry. Ginny avait compris le message et avait laissé du temps à Hermione, la connaissant mieux que personne et sachant que la brune aurait besoin d'un long temps de réflexion et d'analyse avant de faire un pas vers elle.

Mais deux mois, c'était long, et Ginny n'en pouvait plus. Voir Hermione tous les jours, sans pouvoir lui parler ou rire avec elle, devenait une vraie torture, et l'attente la tuait à petit feu comme un poison lent.

" Hey Ginny !" l'arrêta Harry à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Le survivant et Ron s'apprêtaient visiblement à remonter dans leur dortoir avant le début des cours, et Ginny salua son frère d'un rapide câlin

" T'arrives tard aujourd'hui !" remarqua le grand rouquin " Dépêches toi d'aller déjeuner ou tu vas être en retard pour tes cours !"

" Oui, Ron ça va, on dirait Hermione ! D'ailleurs où elle est ? "

" Elle est encore à table, elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait directement en métamorphose. " dit Ron, et Ginny sourit automatiquement à l'idée d'avoir une chance de parler avec Hermione.

« Et n'oublies pas ce soir les sélections de quidditch ! Ce soir dix-huit heures sur le terrain, je compte sur toi ! » lança Harry avant de s'éloigner avec Ron.

Ginny hocha de la tête vers les deux garçons qui s'éloignaient, ayant fini leur déjeuner assez rapidement pour une fois, et entra dans la pièce. Un regard rapide lancé vers la table des Gryffondors lui permit de repérer la brunette, qui était en pleine discussion avec Neville. Le siège à sa droite était libre, et Ginny s'y dirigea rapidement.

" Salut Gin !" la salua chaleureusement Neville.

" Bonjour Ginny" lui sourit faiblement Hermione, en se décalant pour lui laisser la place.

Ginny leur répondit tous les deux, ravie qu'Hermione ne prétexte pas une excuse bidon pour se défiler et la fuir, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de faire depuis un bout de temps.

" Tu vas aux sélections tout à l'heure, hein !" l'agressa presque Neville, ce qui la fit rire .

" Oui, j'y vais, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Harry va reprendre son poste d'attrapeur et je pourrai retourner au mien, enfin !"

Le blond parut ravi de sa réponse, et alla taper Seamus dans le dos pour lui rapporter l'échange. Ginny se servit rapidement d'un toast et d'un peu de confiture, et l'avala rapidement, n'ayant pas très faim ce matin.

" Tu devrais manger un peu plus, tu auras besoin de forces pour ce soir "

Ginny regarda Hermione dans le blanc des yeux d'un air méfiant.

" Tu m'évites pendant un mois, et la première fois où tu m'adresses à nouveau la parole, c'est pour me dire _ça_ ? "

" Ginny … "

" Non, Hermione. Ca fait des semaines que j'attend que tu me touches à nouveau, que tu me parles à nouveau, que tu me regardes à nouveau, tu comprends ? Je ne n'en peux plus d'attendre. "Ginny se leva et avant de partir se retourna une dernière fois vers la brune. " Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, Hermione, mais si tu ne me laisse pas entrer, je ne peux pas t'aider. Moi je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé, et je l'oublierai encore moins."

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle, pour aller traîner des pieds jusque devant la salle du professeur Binns.

" Ca va pas ce matin, Gin ?" demanda une petit voix douce derrière elle, et Ginny tomba presque dans les bras de Luna. Heureusement pour elle, les Gryffondors partageaient beaucoup de cours avec les Serdaigles dans son année, et il n'y avait qu'à Luna qu'elle pouvait réellement se confier.

" J'en peux plus Luna, j'en peux plus …"

Sans rien dire, l'excentrique blonde amena son amie jusqu'à son pupitre et s'assit à ses côtés, attendant qu'elle décide d'elle-même quand elle voudrait lui parler.

" Est-ce que je me suis trompée Luna ?" finit par dire faiblement Ginny, qui paraissait réellement exténuée.

" Ginny non ! Elle va te revenir, ne t'inquiète pas" chuchota Luna par respect pour le professeur Binns, qui avait commencé son cours i peine cinq minutes, et qui avait déjà endormit la moitié de ses élèves.

" J'ai tout fait, tout !" s'emporta Ginny en chuchotant " Je lui ai donné du temps, j'ai arrêté de la voir et de lui parler, j'ai cassé avec Dean … qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus ? "

" Rien de ta part" murmura Luna " Le problème ne vient pas de toi, mais d'elle. Quand elle aura répondu à ses questions, elle reviendra vers toi. Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre je te l'ai toujours dit. "

" Mais _quelles_ questions ? Elle doute de moi à ce point la ? "

" Ginny … tu es sourde ? Je t'avais pourtant prévenue que les nargoles pouvaient avoir des influences sonores négatives, mais tu ne m'as pas écoutée et …"

" Luna !" chuchota Ginny assez fort pour réveiller Demelza à sa gauche, qui s'était endormie sur sa table et leva la tête en sursaut.

" Ce ne sera jamais à cause de toi, Ginny" reprit Luna " Hermione vient du monde moldu, rappelles toi. Peut-être que là-bas, c'est différent d'aimer quelqu'un ou c'est vu différemment, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se pose des questions"

Ginny se tut un instant, pensive, et finit par soupirer " Comment je n'y ai pas pensé avant …"

" Parceque tu pensais à Hermione " nargua Luna, et Ginny se retient de lui taper le bras parceque Binns trainait dans les rangées à la recherche d'un volontaire à interroger et que dans ces moments la il valait mieux se faire discret.

Ginny posa la tête sur ses mains et comme souvent, se mit à penser à Hermione. C'est vrai ce qu'elle avait dit à Luna, elle avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour lui laisser ce qu'elle désirait; du temps et de l'espace, et Merlin savait que ce n'avait pas été facile. Elle avait perdu à la fois son secret, celui d'être amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, cette même meilleure amie, et sa couverture, ce brave Dean .

Dean … il avait plutôt bien réagit, c'est vrai. Ginny était allée lui parler le lendemain même, ne supportant pas l'idée de mentir à celui qui avait été son petit copain.

 _"Je suis désolée, Dean vraiment …"_

 _Dean sourit faiblement et leva une main pour interrompre la rousse, qui commençait à se répéter. " Ne t'inquiètes pas Ginny, j'ai compris."_

 _" T'es vraiment quelqu'un de bien, tu sais"_

 _" Mais je suis pas la personne dont tu es amoureuse" Ginny regarda son ex-petit ami sans rien dire, franchement étonnée, ce qui fit rire le grand Gryffondor. " Quoi, tu croyais vraiment que je remarquais pas la manière que t'avais de m'embrasser toujours à côté de la bouche ? Pas très futé Weasley !"_

 _" Que … que …" bégaya Ginny, avant de se reprendre en main " Tu m'en veux pas ?"_

 _" D'être sortit avec moi en sachant que ça aboutirait sur rien ? Nan … je peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir là-dessus, ca serait hypocrite de ma part… par contre je veux qu'on aussi reste proche qu'avant, d'accord ? Ca me manquerait de parler quidditch avec toi "_

 _" Parceque je m'y connais mieux que toi, Thomas !" rit Ginny " Et comme ça, t'es amoureux de quelqu'un en cachette ? Dis-moi tout … "_

Dean n'avait pas voulu lui dire de qui il était amoureux, mais à sa manière de rougir et de devenir nerveux quand Seamus était dans les parages, Ginny avait compris que Dean souffrait du même mal qu'elle.

Elle soupira un bon coup et posa sa tête dans son coude, persuadée que la journée serait longue.

Finalement, le reste de la journée passa plutôt rapidement, et quand vint l'heure d'aller sur le terrain de quidditch retrouver les garçons, Ginny ne traînait plus mais courrait presque, ravie d'enfin retrouver son balai et de pouvoir voler, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire depuis les vacances d'été. Elle alla vite se changer dans les vestiaires des filles, seule puisqu'elle était la première arrivée, et vola sur son vieux Comète jusqu'au terrain.

Harry y était déjà dans son uniforme d'attrapeur, entouré d'une bonne dizaine de prétendants de tous les âges, qui discutaient fortement entre eux de qui serait le prochain gardien ou batteur des lions. Le pauvre Harry avait l'air débordé et Ginny vint en souriant à ses côtés discuter un peu avec lui des futures sélections.

Dans les gradins étaient dispersés quelques groupes d'élèves, dont ceux qui étaient de ne pas être sélectionnés, ceux qui voulaient voir qui les représenteraient et ceux qui comme Hermione venaient supporter leurs amis. Hermione avait beaucoup hésité à venir voir les sélections, à cause de la situation compliquée avec Ginny, mais s'était finalement traitée de lâche incapable de regarder la situation en face et avait accompagné les garçons à la sortie des cours jusqu'au terrain.

" Bonjour Hermione ! Belle journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? "

Hermione leva les yeux et sourit vers Luna, qui enjambait les sièges par les dossiers pour la rejoindre.

" Bonjour Luna "

L'excentrique blonde vint s'assoir à ses côtés, son énigmatique sourire accroché aux lèvres. Si Hermione l'avait trouvé plutôt étrange et irrationnelle les années précédentes, elle avait appris à la connaître et à l'apprécier lors de l'année dernière, où Luna s'était montrée courageuse comme une Gryffondore lors de la bataille du ministère. Et puis elle avait protégé Ginny pendant cette même bataille, ce qui l'avait sacrément remonté dans l'estime d'Hermione.

« Tu viens regarder les sélections de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? »

« Eh oui, tu n'es pas la seule à les surprendre de ta présence » sourit Luna « Je suis venue voir Harry, Ron et Ginny, enfin surtout Ron puisque eux ont déjà leur place dans l'équipe ».

Sur le terrain, et en plus des dizaines d'élèves qui y étaient la depuis un bout de temps, tous les prétendants au titre de joueurs étaient arrivés, et Hermione pouvait même identifier dans le tas quelque Poufsouffles et Serdaigles qui n'avaient rien à faire là. Un brouhaha énorme montait de la trentaine d'élèves présents et Harry n'arrivait pas manifestement pas à imposer le silence, malgré ses gestes de bras qu'on pouvait distinguer depuis les tribunes. Hermione chercha des yeux une tête rousse parmi foule et ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron, visiblement en pleine discussion avec Cormac Mc Laggen, une grande brute qui n'avait pas l'air de lui dire des gentillesses.

Luna vit Hermione froncer des sourcils envers eux et dit doucement « Je n'aime pas trop ce nouveau joueur. J'espère qu'Harry ne le sélectionnera pas, je ne crois pas qu'il soit très gentil avec les autres joueurs. »

« Tout dépend de la manière dont Ron jouera ... » soupira Hermione. Ron était malheureusement capable du meilleur comme du pire et à en juger de la tête qu'il faisait, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Alors qu'Harry essayait encore d'imposer le silence, on entendit soudain un puissant sifflement, suivit d'un énorme « _Silence !_ » qui fit taire tout le monde. Ginny balaya du regard tout le monde d'un air mauvais, et se tourna tout sourire vers son capitaine pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

" Bien" commença Harry, un peu nerveux, et Ginny lui fit un signe discret pour l'encourager à parler plus fort " Vous savez que je suis le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor cette année, et que nous allons refaire l'équipe presque entièrement. Je demanderai déjà à tous ceux qui n'appartiennent pas à Gryffondor ou qui sont en première année de quitter le terrain, je n'ai pas le droit de les prendre. "

Une petite poignée d'élèves quitta les rangs en grognant et allèrent rejoindre les gradins.

Ginny se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Harry, qui hocha de la tête et reprit " Pareil pour ceux qui n'ont pas de balai, qui ne savent pas voler ou qui sont uniquement intéressés par les articles de journaux ou les repas d'après match"

D'autres élèves repartirent, et un groupe de filles visiblement dirigées par Romilda Vane quittèrent la pelouse la tête haute et la queue basse.

Harry allait siffler dans le sifflet autour de son cou, mais Ginny le retint par le bras et lui dit autre chose à l'oreille. " Ah oui, évidemment. Vous aurez compris que le poste d'attrapeur est déjà pris, donc si vous vous présentez pour ce poste, c'est raté aussi. "

Plus personne ne bougea dans les rangs et Harry se décida à enfourcher son balai. " Bien. Vous allez tous faire un petit tout de terrain lentement, puis vous suivrez Ginny un par un pour voir si vous tenez les accélérations et les virages "

Dix minutes, quelque dents cassées et un Comète 260 brisé au sol plus tard, Harry avait déjà présélectionné la dizaine d'élèves qui savait voler et renvoyé dans les tribunes ceux qui ne tenaient pas sur un balai. Ginny s'était bien amusée à tourbillonner dans tous les sens, et la moitié des jeunes inexpérimentés étaient tombé et s'en étaient allés en se frottant les fesses.

Hermione n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle, et même si son cœur s'accrochait fortement dans sa poitrine à chaque mouvement un peu brusque de Ginny, elle avait essayé d'en laisser transparaître le moins possible devant Luna.

Harry expliqua maintenant aux prétendants suivant qu'il fallait faire les groupes selon leurs postes, et que Ginny et Katie, qui étaient déjà sélectionnés d'avance dans l'équipe, l'aideraient à faire son choix final. Ron et Cormac, les deux seuls prétendant au poste de gardien, montèrent chacun dans leurs buts, les futurs batteurs saisirent leurs battes, et le reste des poursuiveurs se séparèrent entre Ginny et Katie .

Pendant qu'Harry essayait de sélectionner ses batteurs en leur ordonnant de viser un point fixe, un mannequin transfiguré au sol, Ginny pris avec elle trois poursuiveurs et enchaina les passes rapides avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite du résultat, puis décida de commencer la session de tirs. Son groupe se dirigea vers le but de Cormac, Harry ne voulant pas la faire jouer contre Ron pour ne pas les influencer tous les deux, et ils commencèrent à lancer les souaffles vers Cormac.

" Elle joue bien, hein ? " demanda Luna à Hermione, dont le regard n'avait pas quitté une seule fois la rousse.

" Hein ? Oh oui, oui. Elle joue très bien. "

Hermione rougit légèrement, et se retourna pour regarder Luna qui la regardait en souriant mystérieusement. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

" Rien. Je ne savais juste pas que tu étais passionnée à ce point par le quidditch. "

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent dans les airs, où Ginny essayait de corriger le mouvement d'un garçon de troisième année qui n'arrivait pas attraper correctement le souaffle. " Par le _quidditch_ ... oui. "

Ginny, qui visiblement était excédée par la nullité des prétendants, prit le souaffle des mains d'une petite blonde qui paraissait totalement perdue, se dirigea droit vers Cormac et mit toute sa force pour marquer un but que ni Mac Laggen ni personne d'autre n'aurait pu arrêter.

Hermione sourit de toutes ses dents, et faillit se lever pour l'applaudir avant de se rappeler où elle était, et se contenta de serrer ses mains contre sa poitrine. Luna à ses côtés lâcha un petit _tss_ moqueur et évita habilement le regard de son amie en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air discret.

Sur le terrain, Harry avait ramené tous les joueurs autour de lui, et leur expliqua qu'il avait fait son choix pour son dernier poursuiveur et son gardien - ce qui fit grincer beaucoup de dents, et faillit coûter celles d'Harry - heureusement Cormac fut maitrisé avant d'avoir pu écraser son poing contre le visage du survivant et s'éloigna en hurlant que ce n'était pas fini, et qu'on entendrait parler de lui. Harry s'essuya le front et expliqua qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à sélectionner les batteurs, et que pour ce faire il leur donnerait désormais une cible en mouvement; ses poursuiveurs.

" Vous allez essayer de viser Katie, Ginny et moi-même, et si vous y arrivez vous aurez de grandes chances d'être sélectionnés " dit Harry, et Ginny et Katie se regardèrent en souriant. " En selle !" lança Harry, un peu plus confiant qu'au début de la sélection, et tout le monde monta sur son balai.

Ginny alla se positionner bien haut dans les airs, en attente de futurs cognards lancé vers elle, et profita de ce cours moment de tranquillité pour regarder vers les tribunes, où elle aperçut immédiatement Luna et Hermione qui la regardaient, l'une en lui souriant paisiblement et l'autre avec un air d'admiration sans faille assez frappant. Ginny sourit malgré elle, et lança un petit hochement de la tête en leur direction avant de reprendre sa concentration vers les autres joueurs.

Dans les tribunes, le cœur d'Hermione s'était enflammé par le simple regard de Ginny, et battait maintenant à toute allure, faisant monter les rouges aux joues de son propriétaire. Hermione déchanta cependant immédiatement en voyant des élèves commencer à diriger des cognards vers la rousse et se leva immédiatement de son siège.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" hurla elle presque sur Luna, qui regardait la scène en silence " Ils lui lancent des cognards ? Ils deviennent complètement fou !"

" Je pense qu'Harry veut tester les batteurs en situation réelle" dit calmement la blonde, et elle posa une main sur le bras de son amie pour l'inciter à se calmer et se rasseoir.

Sans quitter Ginny des yeux, et alors que la rousse évitait avec aisance tous les cognards qu'on lui lançait, Hermione se rassit, et croisa les bras d'un air furieux. " Il est complètement inconscient ! Et si elle se blesse ! " gronda Hermione " Et … si Katie ou lui aussi se blessent ?" se rattrapa elle vite quand elle reçut un regard amusé de Luna " Je vais lui en parler toi à l'heure, tu verras ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! C'est pas parceque c'est la première fois qu'il est capitaine qu'il doit mettre en danger ses joueuses- ses joueurs ! "

Luna ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder Hermione en souriant légèrement, ce qui finit par très rapidement énerver la brune, qui détourna du regard pour éviter celui perçant de la Serdaigle. " Tu devrais lui dire, tu sais."

" Oh mais t'inquiètes pas, j'irai lui dire ma façon de penser tout à l'heure, et il ne va pas -"

" Je ne parlais pas d'Harry, Hermione. Tu devrais lui parler, à elle. Elle n'attend que ça, tu sais. "

La Gryffondore ne répondit rien, et baissa les yeux vers ses mains jointes. " Aucun des batteurs n'a pour l'instant touché Ginny, tiens " commenta Luna tranquillement, comme si elle ne venait pas du tout de lâcher une bombe trois secondes auparavant.

Hermione releva la tête, prête à dire quelque chose, quand on entendit un grand coup de sifflet dans tout le stade.

Harry venait de siffler la fin de l'entrainement, et de rappeler d'un mouvement de bras tous les joueurs vers lui.

Ginny, qui était en train de voleter vers les tribunes Serpentard, revint tranquillement vers son capitaine sans faire attention à ses alentours, et arriva près de lui au moment où un garçon de deuxième année donnait un grand coup de batte dans un cognard des environs, qui arriva dans le dos de la joueuse et la fit chuter à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le sol .

" Ginny !" hurla aussitôt Hermione, et Harry et Ron se précipitèrent vers elle.

Heureusement Ginny n'était pas très haut dans le ciel quand elle avait reçu le cognard, et avec l'aider d'Harry, se releva en frottant ses épaules et ses bras couverts d'herbe. Ron, fou furieux qu'on se soit attaqué à Ginny - volontairement ou non - saisit le pauvre type au collet et lui hurla que s'il avait blessé sa sœur, il lui ferait avaler sa batte . Harry, après s'être assuré que Ginny n'avait rien de cassé courut libérer le pauvre deuxième année, sans remarquer qu'Hermione venait d'enfreindre la règle qui interdisait les supporter à mettre le pied sur le terrain, et enjambait maintenant la barrière qui la séparait des autres joueurs. Ginny n'avait rien vu non plus et ramassait son balai tombé au sol, le retournant dans tous les sens pour y chercher une trace d'abimement.

" Ginny ! "

La joueuse se retourna, et aperçut avec étonnement Hermione, qui avait dévalé les tribunes à toute vitesse, et courait maintenant vers elle le plus rapidement possible.

" Hermione ? Que …"

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Hermione s'était jeté sur elle et l'avait presque plaqué au sol en encerclant ses bras autour d'elle. Heureusement, Ginny avait des bons réflexes et lâcha vite son balai pour mieux réceptionner l'aînée. Hermione plongea sa tête dans le cou de Ginny, et celle ci n'eut pas la force de la repousser, et passa ses mains dans le dos de la brune pour l'attirer encore plus vers elle. Son nez, enfoui dans les boucles brunes, y respirait l'odeur familière d'Hermione, et Ginny ferma les yeux pour laisser durer l'instant plus longtemps, espérant même le retenir pour qu'il ne cesse jamais.

Mais Hermione finit par se reculer un peu de Ginny, et la regarda timidement dans les yeux, espérant qu'elle débute la conversation. Ginny ne dit pourtant rien, se contentant de replacer ses mains le long de son corps et attendant qu'Hermione se décide.

" Je ... je suis tellement désolée, Ginny, tellement" finit par murmurer Hermione, et les trémolos de sa voix firent trembler légèrement les mains de Ginny. " J'ai eu peur" poursuit Hermione en baissant les yeux vers le sol " J'ai eu peur et j'ai été bête. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, et d'être sûre de moi avant de faire quoique ce soit ..."

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand la main gantée de Ginny se posa doucement sur la joue de la brune et la força à la relever pour la regarder dans les yeux.

" Est-ce que tu pourras jamais me pardonner Gin ?" demanda Hermione d'une petite voix, et Ginny sourit à travers ses yeux embués de larmes.

" Est-ce que tu as pris une décision ?" répondit elle.

Hermione s'avança d'un pas, prise d'un soudain excès de confiance en soi, et glissa sa main dans celle de Ginny qui n'était pas sur sa joue.

" C'est _toi_ ma décision, Ginny. Toujours toi, toujours, si tu veux de moi aussi "

Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire accompagné d'un léger sanglot et se pencha pour embrasser passionnément Hermione, devant tous ses coéquipiers et la moitié de la tour Gryffondor, parcequ'Hermione voulait d'elle, et qu'elle ne la laisserait plus lui filer entre les doigts.

" Ca veut dire oui ? " rit Hermione lorsqu'elles se séparèrent de quelques centimètres sans pour autant se lâcher, sans faire attention aux applaudissements qui montait des tribunes - orchestrés avec soin par Luna - et des sifflements de la part des joueurs.

" Imbécile" sourit Ginny, le front posé contre celui de la brune " Ca veut dire _pour_ _toujours_. "


	34. 17 Septembre 2005

**Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran**

" Et la, je l'ai embrassé devant toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, et la moitié de la maison Nounours, et deux minutes plus tard elle me demandait d'être sa petite amie. J'ai dit oui et regardes où on en est arrivées aujourd'hui... En tous cas c'est ce jour la où j'ai su que je l'aimerai pour toujours et -"

" Ginny ?"

Ginny sursauta un peu, et se rattrapa aussitôt en serrant son bébé contre elle, réflexe primal de mère qu'elle avait acquis depuis les deux mois qu'était né son fils.

" Tu m'as fait peur !" chuchota elle le plus fort possible, ne voulant pas déranger le bébé, presque endormi contre sa poitrine, et se réajusta confortablement dans le grand fauteuil de la nurserie.

" Désolée mon amour" souffla Hermione en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son bébé, puis sur les lèvres de sa femme " Je te voyais pas revenir et je m'inquiétais un peu "

Ginny sourit et se décala pour laisser Hermione s'asseoir à ses côtés, laissant sa femme glisser une main autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous le bras qui soutenait leur fils.

" Tu connais ton fils et son horreur des couches ... il a grogné tout le temps que je le change et pour ne pas qu'il pleure je lui ai raconté une histoire"

" Depuis quarante-cinq minutes ?"

" C'est _ton_ fils, il adore les longues histoires ..."

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais Ginny rit légèrement et embrassa sa joue.

" Il adore nos histoires, en plus !"

" Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui racontais aujourd'hui ?"

" La manière dont tu m'as laissé poireauter pendant deux mois avant de me rouler un patin devant cinquante personnes "

" Ginny Molly Granger !" dit Hermione d'un air horrifié " Tu n'as pas fait ça !"

Ginny rit à nouveau et voulut embrasser Hermione, qui recula la tête en attente d'une réponse.

" Je plaisante mon cœur ! Je lui ai raconté le jour où j'ai su que je voulais me marier avec toi et faire ma vie à tes côtés"

Hermione resta interdite un instant, et murmura " C'était ce jour la ?".

Ginny hocha de la tête et glissa la main qui était accrochée à celle d'Hermione sur la couverture de Leo pour la passer dans les longues boucles brunes.

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parceque ce jour la, tu as surmonté tes peurs et tes doutes pour moi devant Ron et Harry et pratiquement tout le monde, et j'ai su que tu me ferai toujours passer avant n'importe qui. "

Hermione sourit faiblement et attira Ginny vers elle pour l'embrasser avec passion.

" Je t'aime tellement Gin "

" Je t'aime aussi mon cœur "

Le moment romantique fut cependant interrompu par un petit cri mécontent de Leo, qui visiblement avait remarqué que l'attention de ses mères n'étaient plus sur lui et les rappelait à l'ordre.

" Quelqu'un a hérité du sale caractère de sa Mama" se moqua gentiment Hermione, et Ginny lui tira la langue.

" N'écoutes pas Mommy, mon Nounours, elle est jalouse de nous et nos cordes vocales puissantes"

" Si il doit hériter quelque chose de toi, j'espère plus que ce sera tes yeux ou tes taches de rousseur"

" En tous cas, pas les cheveux … même si il est chauve on voit déjà qu'il sera brun comme toi, regardes. "

En se penchant bien, les deux femmes parvinrent à trouver un cheveu sur le petit crâne chauve du bébé, qui en effet était plus brun que roux.

" Il a pas l'air d'être bouclé en tous cas" sourit Ginny " il aura peut-être mes _magnifiques_ cheveux plats à la place de tes frisettes "

" C'est vrai qu'ils sont magnifiques" soupira Hermione d'un air rêveur, et elle se pencha vers l'épaule dénudée de sa femme pour l'embrasser, ce qui fit frémir Ginny. Encouragée par les petits soupirs qu'elle entendait, Hermione déposa une nuée de baisers sur l'épaule et la nuque découvertes de Ginny, qui ferma les yeux et soupira " Vraiment ? _Maintenant_ ? Et devant ton fils en plus ?"

" Je n'y peux rien ! Les hormones de l'allaitement me rendent complètement dingue … _de toi_ "

" Je croyais que les hormones excitaient la libido pendant _la grossesse_ "

" Et tu en as bien profité, je crois me souvenir"

" C'est vrai" dit Ginny avec un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres " Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter la "

Hermione gloussa et vola un autre baiser passionné à sa femme. Ginny sourit contre ses lèvres et embrassa le bout du nez d'Hermione avant de poser sa tête contre l'épaule de sa femme.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de t'avoir vu mettre au monde notre fils ou quoi, mais je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureuse de toi qu'en ce moment "

" Pareil pour moi" dit doucement Hermione " L'accouchement a été le moment le plus dur de ma vie et pourtant, quand tu m'as amené Leo et que tu l'as posé sur moi … si il y a bien quelque chose qui te fait retomber amoureux de l'autre parent de ton enfant encore plus fort qu'avant, c'est bien la naissance d'un bébé"

" Justement, quand est-ce qu'on recommence ?"

" Ginny, Leo a pas encore trois mois, et tu parles déjà de recommencer ?"

" Je veux une grande famille Mione, _on_ veut une grande famille" dit Ginny en se retournant vers sa femme " Bien sûr qu'on ne vas pas réessayer tout de suite … mais il aura des frères et sœurs, hein mon cœur ?"

Hermione sourit et embrassa le front de Leo, qui avait finit par fermer les yeux, bercés par les doux mouvements des bras de sa mère.

" Bien sûr qu'il en aura. Et il sera un excellent grand frère, j'en suis sûre" En se relevant, Hermione croisa le regard brillant et le sourire éclatant de Ginny et ajouta vite " Mais qu'on soit bien d'accord, ça sera la dernière fois que je tomberai enceinte ! Après tu ne feras plus de quidditch et tu pourras porter nos enfants à ton tour "

" Et tu devras supporter mes colères de femme enceinte, et mes envies, et mes caprices, et mes peurs et mes doutes " dit Ginny en levant un sourcil

" Comme tu l'as fait avec moi pendant neuf mois " répondit Hermione du tac-au-tac

" Et comme je ferai encore dans … un an ? Deux ans ?"

" Deux ans, je pense. Je ne veux pas que nos enfants soient trop rapprochés en âge, ni qu'ils soient trop éloignés … Et je veux que Leo soit assez grand pour comprendre qu'il ne sera plus enfant unique quand on recommencera "

" Evidemment qu'il comprendra, mon cœur " dit Ginny d'une voix aigue, qu'elle avait toujours quand elle parlait à son fils " Il est le portrait craché sa mère, il sera extrêmement intelligent, et compréhensif, n'est-ce pas Nounours ? "

" Et il sera agile et déterminé comme toi " rajouta Hermione.

Les deux femmes restèrent dans un silence relatif un instant, laissant Leo dormir paisiblement entre elles, l'interrompant seulement quand Ginny le transféra dans les bras d'Hermione, qui n'en pouvait plus de tenir son bébé dans ses bras.

" Il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille se coucher" finit par soupirer Hermione, qui avait la tête de Leo posée contre sa poitrine et celle de Ginny appuyée contre son épaule " Il ne va pas s'envoler, et on devrait récupérer toutes les heures de sommeil qu'on a de retard "

" Sans compter que le petit monstre va se réveiller dans deux heures pour réclamer son déjeuner" rajouta Ginny et Hermione roula des yeux en souriant légèrement.

Elle se pencha pour embrasser une dernière fois Leo, et laissa Ginny faire de même, et après lui avoir chuchoté une centaine de fois qu'elles l'aimaient et qu'il ferait de beaux rêves, elles le déposèrent dans son berceau et le couvrirent de la couverture bleue que lui avait tricotée sa Mamie.

" Mione … "

" Oui mon cœur ? " Hermione se retourna pour aller enlacer par derrière Ginny, qui avait les mains posées sur le berceau et regardait avec admiration son bébé dormir.

" On est obligées de le laisser demain aux garçons ?"

Hermione rit et embrassa Ginny sur ses joues et son nez. " Tu es ridicule, tu sais ?"

Ginny pouffa " Moi ? Pas du tout, je veux juste protéger mon bébé ! "

" Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose quand tu es retournée travailler il y a deux semaines, comme si je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de lui toute seule "

" Mais toi c'est pas pareil mon cœur ! " se rattrapa vite la rousse

" Ah oui ? " demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil, intéressée " Et pourquoi ?"

" Parceque toi tu es la femme dont je porte le nom, l'amour de ma vie, la mère de mon fils, et Harry … "

" Harry est père de famille, andouille, de mon filleul d'ailleurs, et du tien !"

" Bon, Harry d'accord, j'ai confiance en lui, d'autant plus que Luna lui a appris à bien s'occuper de bébé, mais Ron …"

" Mon amour, c'est pas la première fois qu'on laisse Leo à quelqu'un, il passe au moins quatre jours par semaine au Terrier, et tu as déjà oublié le weekend de trois jours qu'on a pris pour ton anniversaire, et où on l'a laissé à Minerva ?"

" Ses grands-parents n'ont rien avoir, on leur fait confiance !" répondit avec véhémence Ginny, et le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla intérieurement en entendant sa femme appeler Minerva la grand-mère de Leo " Ron par contre …"

" Ron a déjà gardé Leo, mon amour "

" Oui, avec Bill et Fleur ! "

" Et il ne sera pas seul cette fois-ci, il sera avec Harry tu le sais bien ! Et tu sais aussi qu'on peut lui faire confiance ! "

Ginny ne répondit rien et réajusta la couverture sur les bras de Leo.

" C'est quoi le vrai problème Gin ?" demanda doucement Hermione, en posant une main dans le dos de la rousse. Ginny soupira et tourna la tête pour regarder sa femme d'un air un peu honteux.

" Tu vas croire que c'est débile "

" Rien de ce que tu pourras jamais me dire ne sera bête" encouragea Hermione

" C'est juste que … depuis que je retourne au stade, je vous vois de moins en moins tous les deux, juste quelque heures le soir, et un bisou rapide le matin, et bientôt tu vas retourner au ministère aussi et … " Ginny respira un grand coup et poursuivit " Mon père travaillait tellement quand j'étais petit, Mione, que j'ai l'impression de ne presque pas l'avoir vu pendant mon enfance. Leo, on a déjà eu tellement de mal à l'avoir, et maintenant qu'il est enfin la … Je ne veux pas que ça soit Ron ou ma mère ou Andromeda qui soit la pour ses premiers pas ou ses premiers mots, tu comprends ? Je veux que ça nous, ses mères, pas une quelquonque babysitter … et j'avais raison, c'était ridicule"

" Oh Ginny" soupira Hermione en ouvrant ses bras " Viens la mon ange "

Ginny se blottit dans les bras d'Hermione, qui embrassa tendrement le haut de son crâne et la serra fort contre elle.

" Ce n'est pas ridicule du tout, au contraire. Je sais qu'on travaille beaucoup toutes les deux, mais on s'est en bien sorties pour le moment, non ? Rappelles toi comment on était terrifiées il y a six mois, que rien n'était prêt pour lui, et que je n'arrêtai pas de te répéter que je serai une mauvaise mère."

" C'est faux !"

" Je sais, et c'est ce que tu m'as dit à l'époque aussi. On est des bons parents pour lui, mon amour, et on ne ratera pas toutes ses premières fois je te promets. Regarde, c'est bien toi qui étais la pour son premier sourire , et je suis sûre que c'était pour toi qu'il l'a fait "

" J'étais la aussi pour sa première couche, c'était pour moi aussi ?" rit Ginny, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant que c'était impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec sa femme.

" J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, Hermione. On restera toujours ses mères, et il nous reconnait déjà comme tel. "

" Tu sais très bien que quand j'étais enceinte de lui, il bougeait comme un diable dans sa boite quand tu lui parlais. Il sait que tu es sa Mama depuis longtemps"

Ginny sourit et ferma les yeux, ses mains posées sur les bras d'Hermione qui encerclaient toujours son ventre et sa poitrine.

" Pourquoi il ne peut pas rester un petit bébé pour toujours ?"

" Tu seras la première à lui apprendre à courir et à voler sur un balai quand il sera assez grand, et puis à l'applaudir quand il recevra son diplôme espèce d'hypocrite " rit Hermione

" _Pff_ " siffla Ginny " Il a à peine deux mois et tu parles déjà de diplôme ? Laisse le respirer, le pauvre"

Hermione, contrairement à la petite claque qu'elle aurait habituellement donné à sa femme, se pencha pour déposer ce qui devait être le cinquantième baiser de la soirée sur la bouche de Ginny.

" Je t'aime, andouille "

" Et je t'aime encore plus, imbécile "

" Impossible. Totalement impossible. "


	35. 15 Octobre 2007

**Welcome Home - Radical Face**

" Plus fort !"

" T'es sûre ? "

" Vas y, je te dis !"

" Je veux pas te faire mal ..."

" Ça risque rien vas y ..."

" T'es ..."

" Bon Dieu, Ron vas-y maintenant ou j'appelle Harry pour le faire à ta place !"

Ron contracta ses biceps et poussa de toute ses forces. L'armoire entra enfin dans le camion, et Ginny recula, satisfaite.

" Je t'avais bien dit que ça rentrerait !"

" Je voulais pas t'écraser " ronchonna Ron

" Comme si t'en avais la force" ricana Ginny en sautant du camion.

Ron descendit à son tour et regarda l'intérieur du camion, satisfait. " Il reste encore beaucoup à charger ?"

" Quelques cartons dans les chambres et la salle à manger, le lit de Leo, notre matelas ... je crois que c'est tout. Les filles ont fait le plus gros hier, et de toute façon le camion est presque plein. "

" Et la voiture d'Hermione ?"

" Elle est déjà là-bas, on l'a emmenée il y a deux jours "

" Et comment vous allez y aller, alors ? Dans le camion ?"

" Non, j'ai toujours mon Nimbus ici, je vais emmener Leo puis Hermione dessus "

" Tu vas laisser mon neveu tout seul dans une maison vide ?"

" Du calme Tonton Ours" rit Ginny " Maman est déjà là-bas aussi, en train de mettre les premiers meubles avec Papa, Geri et Gemmi, il ne sera pas tout seul rassures-toi ! "

" Tant mieux ! Et au fait, où est-ce qu'on posera le camion ?"

" Dès que Luna rentre des bureaux du Chicaneur ou que ta femme arrive à la maison, on mettra des sorts d'invisibilité sur la place de parking en face de chez nous, et on vous préviendra pour que vous l'ameniez "

" Comment ? "

" Par patronus, évidemment, tu connais un moyen plus rapide ? "

Quand Ginny et Ron retournèrent dans la maison, vidée de presque tous ses meubles, et croisèrent Harry, qui avait un carton sous chaque bras et sa baguette entre les dents.

" Tu sais que tu es sorcier Harry ?" demanda Ginny en riant, alors que Ron se précipitait pour aider son ami " Tu pourrais utiliser ta baguette pour léviter les cartons au lieu de galérer comme ça "

" Ta femme m'a _interdit_ d'utiliser la magie à cause des voisins moldus" dit Harry d'une voix essoufflée

" Elle est courant qu'on a pris un camion sorcier sans roues qui va voler dans le ciel dès qu'on aura finit de le charger ?"

" Je ne suis pas assez fou pour contredire une Hermione enceinte jusqu'aux dents" grogna Harry, et comme par hasard une porte claqua à cet instant à l'autre bout du couloir.

" Elle t'as entendu !" dit Ron d'une voix effrayée

" Oui j'ai entendu !" dit Hermione depuis le pas de la porte, et à sa manière de croiser ses bras contre son gros ventre et de froncer les sourcils d'un air mauvais, ce qu'elle avait entendu ne lui avait pas plu.

" On va finir de charger les cartons de la pièce là-bas !" dit vite Ron, et les deux garçons détalèrent vite de la pièce.

" Ce n'est pas gentil de leur faire peur comme ça, mon cœur" rit Ginny, alors qu'un sourire moqueur s'étalait sur le visage de sa femme " Ils croient vraiment que les hormones de grossesse te rendent méchante comme une harpie "

" T'es bien placé pour me parler de méchanceté de Harpie, c'est vrai " rit Hermione en tendant les bras pour attraper Ginny par les bretelles de la salopette qu'elle l'avait forcé à porter et l'attirer à elle. " L'armoire est rentrée ?"

" Mmh mmh " répondit Ginny en hochant de la tête d'un air distrait, bien plus intéressée par le ventre de sa femme que par ce qu'elle disait.

" Bon d'accord" soupira Hermione " Mais après tu descend le matelas !"

" Oui, oui, promis " dit vite Ginny en hâte, en s'agenouillant devant Hermione. Celle-ci soupira et releva son t-shirt au dessus de sa bosse de grossesse, où Ginny posa immédiatement les mains.

" Hey, mes bébés …" soupira la rousse en posant sa joue contre le ventre d'Hermione, qui glissa tendrement ses mains dans les longues mèches de feu " Je sais que c'est au moins la quinzième fois où je vous parle en une heure, et que vous voulez peut-être dormir mais il faut juste que je rajoute quelque chose. Vous savez qu'aujourd'hui est un jour _très_ important pour nous, et très fatiguant pour Mommy, parceque porter tous les cartons dans notre nouvelle maison tout en vous portant tous les deux c'est pas facile. Alors soyez sages pour elle d'accord ? Je vous promets que vous allez adorer la maison, mes amours. Je vous aime tous les deux"

Ginny embrassa plusieurs fois l'endroit où elle estimait être ses bébés et se releva pour embrasser aussi sa femme.

" Tu penses qu'ils vont vraiment aimer la maison ?" demanda Hermione, les mains toujours dans les cheveux roux et le front contre celui de Ginny.

" Evidemment ! Je la trouve parfaite pour notre famille, et ils vont tous l'adorer, eux comme Leo. Ils feront leur premier pas dans le jardin, où Leo apprendra à voler et à faire de ta machine infernale à roues là - "

" Un vélo " dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel

" Ils auront chacun leur chambre quand ils seront assez grand, mais elles seront côte à côte comme ça ils ne perdront jamais leur connexion de jumeaux "

" Et nous on aura enfin la grande chambre matrimoniale que tu veux depuis toujours"

" Avec notre propre salle de bain, le grand luxe " rajouta Ginny en riant " Lee a la sienne aussi d'ailleurs, juste à côté de sa chambre "

" Je le vois déjà en train de descendre la rampe d'escalier en glissant, comme je t'ai vu le faire des centaines de fois au Terrier "

" Ca fait _super_ longtemps que je l'ai pas fait " se plaint Ginny et Hermione l'embrassa sur le bout du nez

" Oui au moins une semaine !"

" Oui, bon, bref … il faudra d'ailleurs que j'installe une barrière à ces escaliers, je veux pas que Leo ou les jumeaux y jouent dès qu'on ait le dos tourné et qu'ils se fassent mal "

" J'adore quand tu fais ta mère louve " grogna Hermione, et elle s'accrocha à sa femme pour écraser sa bouche contre la sienne.

" Bon, les deux tourterelles !" interrompit une voix derrière elle, qui les fit sursauter toutes les deux.

" Ron …" gronda Ginny en foudroyant son frère du regard " Toujours en train de m'interrompre, même après dix ans de relation"

" Je croyais que c'était Hermione qui était énervée à cause de ses hormones !" rit le grand rouquin, et Hermione du poser sa main sur les bras de Ginny pour l'empêcher d'aller claquer Ron. " On a finit les cartons de la salle à manger, il nous faut de l'aide pour le lit de Leo "

" J'arrive " soupira Ginny en lâchant Hermione à regret

" Attends !" cria d'un coup la brune, ce qui fit sursauter Ron et se retourner Ginny. Hermione jeta ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme et la pencha en arrière légèrement pour l'embrasser comme dans un vieux film romantique des années 50. " Maintenant tu peux y aller" susurra elle en relevant Ginny, qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait avoir arrêté de respirer, et elle sortir de la pièce en lui faisant un dernier clin d'œil.

" Wow. Apparemment _tout_ ce que m'a dit Harry sur les hormones de grossesse était vrai" dit un Ron tout blanc

" Elle finira par me tuer …" dit Ginny, qui regardait encore l'endroit où sa femme avait disparu.

" Aller viens, Harry nous attend" dit Ron en saisissant la manche de sa petite sœur pour la traîner dans la chambre de son fils.

" Mama !" l'accueillit joyeusement Leo quand ils y entrèrent. Le petit garçon était en train de sauter sur son matelas, dans sa chambre vidée de tous ses meubles, alors qu'à côté Harry enlevait les rideaux de leur tringle en sifflotant gaiement.

" Vas voir Mommy dans notre chambre mon chéri" dit Ginny en prenant son petit garçon dans les bras pour le poser au sol, après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue comme il le réclamait

" Ma ?"

" Non, Mama et tes Tontons vont descendre ton lit pour l'emmener dans la nouvelle maison, et après tu vas voler avec moi sur le balai d'accord ?"

" Oui !" hurla Leo en sortant de la salle en courant.

Ginny sourit et se retourna vers Ron. " On descend d'abord le matelas, et après le lit en lui-même ?"

" Tu vas pas mettre le matelas en dernier dans le camion ? Je l'aurai bien calé entre deux meubles une fois que tout sera mis dedans"

" Non, crois moi, d'abord les deux matelas et après le reste "

" C'est toi le boss, petite sœur" dit Ron " Après tout tu t'y connais en déménagement"

Ginny haussa des épaules, mais grommela dans sa barbe qu'évidemment qu'elle s'y connaissait mieux que lui. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas leur premier déménagement, mais vraiment le troisième.

Le tout premier n'avait pas été le pus drôle pour Ginny. Hermione et elle venaient tous les deux d'obtenir leur diplôme de Poudlard et Hermione avait reçu une demande de stage du ministère, envoyée par Kingsley elle-même. Plusieurs recruteurs étaient venus au cours de l'année voir jouer Ginny et lui avaient fait des propositions, mais dès le moment où elle avait reçu la lettre l'acceptant dans le camp de formation junior des Harpies, elle n'avait plus ouvert aucune autre lettre de club.

Toujours est il qu'Hermione avait trouvé un deux-pièces sous les toits juste à l'extérieur d'une banlieue de Londres, relié au ministère par une cheminée qu'elle avait fait installée, qu'elle payait grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait hérité de ses parents. Harry, Ron et Ginny l'avaient aidé à emménager le petit studio, de mauvaise grâce pour la rousse qui voyait d'un très mauvais oeil la grande distance qui la séparait de sa petite amie. Une semaine plus tard, c'est Ginny qui déménageait sa chambre du Terrier vers la petite chambre qu'elle partageait en collocation avec deux autres recrues juniors. Elle y était restée le temps de sa formation puis quand elle était passée professionnelle, avait été transférée vers un petit appartement du centre des Harpies qu'elle partageait avec Geri.

Juste avant leur fiançailles, Ginny avait déménagé dans le petit appartement Londonien d'Hermione, et puis un mois après leur mariage elles s'étaient trouvé un appartement un peu plus grand, tout près du square Grimmaud. Leo y avait eu sa propre nursery, puis sa chambre, et leur vie à trois était toute installée.

Et puis elles avaient appris que le futur bébé serait en fait _deux_ futurs bébés et Ginny avait tout de suite commencé une recherche frénétique d'appartement ou de maison. Ginny avait toujours eu en tête l'idée d'élever leurs enfants dans une grande maison avec jardin, un peu dans le schéma du Terrier, et Hermione lui avait donné carte blanche dans ses recherches.

Evidemment, leurs moyens avaient _considérablement_ augmenté depuis le début de leur mariage. Hermione était passé de simple stagiaire à l'une des employées les plus réclamées au ministère, avait changé de poste et de statut, et de plus, elle touchait encore tout comme Harry et Ron des droits sur les livres et les images qui sortaient sur elles. Ginny quant à elle avait vu son salaire doubler après sa première année en tant que professionnelle, puis presque tripler quand elle était devenue capitaine des Harpies, et sélectionnée en équipe nationale. Autant dire qu'elle avait le moyen d'offrir à sa femme et ses enfants bien plus que ce qu'elle avait reçu dans sa propre enfance. Elle avait donc cherché une grande maison qui répondrait à leur exigences; plusieurs chambres et au moins deux salles de bains, un bureau pour Hermione et un jardin pour les enfants, si possible situé près de Londres pour être proche de Ron, Harry et George qui y habitaient tous, du ministère pour Hermione et de bonnes écoles moldues pour les enfants.

Et puis enfin Ginny l'avait trouvée, la maison de leurs rêves, dans une banlieue tranquille du vieux Londres, à dix minutes à peine à pied du Chemin de Traverse et donc de Fred et Angelina, dans un quartier réputé sorcier et cracmol. La maison était encore plus proche de l'école maternelle où Leo et Albus iraient rejoindre James qui y avait fait sa première rentrée que leur vieil appartement, et Hermione continuerait à aller au ministère en cheminée. Elle était proche du Square Grimmaud et du loft de Ron et Katie, avait trois étages, une cave et un grenier, un jardin assez grand pour y installer un toboggan et y planter quelques arbres et surtout une grande chambre de maître qui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil de Ginny - bref la rousse avait à peine eut l'accord de sa femme qu'elle signait déjà tous les papiers nécessaires et se rendait presque en courant à Gringotts payer les traites de la maison.

Malgré la beauté et la grandeur de la maison, Ginny avait voulu attendre que les jumeaux naissent pour y emménager pour ménager Hermione, pour qui le moindre mouvement trop appuyé devenait douloureux. Sa femme lui avait quand même signalé que les bébés arriveraient dans un appartement trop petit pour les accueillir et où ils n'auraient même pas de chambre pour eux, et Ginny avait finit par accepter de déménager dans la maison plus tôt que prévu.

C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était retrouvée portant d'une main le lit de son fils et sous l'autre un carton rempli de ses jouets et ses peluches, la baguette dans sa poche arrière, en train de crier à Ron que s'il cassait le sommier il le repayerai de sa poche.

" Je vais prendre le relais " intervint Harry en voyant que Ginny était en train de devenir folle. Le brun prit vite les deux pieds du lit pour aider Ron à l'amener dans le camion et laissa Ginny glisser le carton entre une table de nuit et un tabouret de cuisine.

" Mione !" cria elle quand Hermione débarqua près du camion, un gros carton brun de livres dans les bras " Poses ça tout de suite ! C'est beaucoup trop lourd !"

" Mais non, c'est juste quelques livres …" tenta d'argumenter la brune, qui cachait très mal son mal de dos évident, et Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron " Hermione essaye de porter un truc lourd !"

Aussitôt, Ron sauta du camion et alla débarrasser les mains d'Hermione avant qu'elle eut pu protester.

" Tu es insupportable Mione ! Tu n'es pas censée porter des cartons lourds, et d'ailleurs tu n'es rien censé porter du tout et - "

" Oui, oui je sais " interrompit Hermione " Au lieu de me gronder viens plutôt m'embrasser et va descendre notre matelas avec Harry qu'on ferme le camion "

Ginny traina les pieds jusqu'à sa femme pour l'embrasser rapidement, ce qui effaça vite son air grognon, et suivit Harry dans l'appartement chercher son matelas, les mains dans les poches de sa salopette et un sourire niais sur le visage.

" Doucement avec le carton, Ron ! C'est des vieux livres anciens que m'a donné Minerva, j'y tiens beaucoup !" dit Hermione en courant presque vers le camion alors que Ron venait d'y poser plutôt brutalement le carton brun " Cette horreur la par contre, si ça pouvait _malencontreusement_ tomber de son carton, je dis pas non" grimaça elle en pointant la lampe en formica que Ginny avait acheté avant leur mariage, et que la rousse était bien la seule à adorer.

" Attention derrière !"

La voix d'Harry les fit se retourner, et ils virent arriver presque en courant le survivant, qui portait le matelas sur son épaule et marchait à l'envers vers le camion, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil derrière lui pour voir si il allait dans la bonne direction.

" Un peu à droite Harry !" cria Ginny de l'autre côté du matelas. Ron sauta du camion pour aider le matelas arriver à bon port, et enfin, Ginny s'assis sur le rebord du véhicule pour souffler un peu.

" Bon, je crois qu'il reste juste les livres et les jouets de Leo, et les décorations du salon. Je vais amener Leo à la maison pendant que vous finissez le reste ?" demanda la joueuse

" D'accord, je vais chercher ton balai à la cave " dit Hermione

" Lee ! On y va mon chéri, viens ! " appela Ginny quand elle rentra dans l'appartement avec les garçons " Leo ! "

Aucune réponse.

" Leo !" appela à son tour Ron " Mais où il est ?"

" Il me tuera aussi, comme sa mère …" soupira Ginny en se frottant les yeux " Il doit être caché dans une des chambres, je vais aller voir la notre "

" Je vais dans la cuisine ! " dit Harry d'une voix joyeuse

" Et moi dans la salle de bain " conclut Ron alors que le trio se séparait.

Ginny entra d'abord dans la chambre de Leo, qui était vide à part quelques cartons au sol, et laissa la porte ouverte. Elle éteint la lumière et se dirigea à travers le couloir sombre jusqu'à leur ancienne chambre, regardant au passage les murs qui portaient encore la semaine dernière des cadres et des photos, et entra dans la pièce. Harry avait déjà enlevé le lustre au plafond et avait fermé les volets, laissant la chambre vide et dans le noir.

Ginny y entra prudemment et demanda à voix haute " Leo ?". P

ersonne ne lui répondit, mais un petit bruit se fit entendre derrière elle, alors qu'elle venait d'entrer à tâtons dans la pièce.

" Leo, c'est toi ?"

Le bruit se rapprocha, et la porte, qui jusque la était restée ouverte, laissant entrer un mince filet de lumière, se ferma d'un coup.

" Il y a quelqu'un ?" demanda Ginny, qui avait mis la main dans sa poche arrière et s'apprêtait à en sortir sa baguette.

Soudain et avant qu'elle puisse dire ouf, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur le plus proche, contre lequel sa tête cogna dans un petit bruit, les mains maintenues au-dessus de ses cheveux, et un corps plaqué contre le sien. Ginny allait crier quand une bouche familière alla s'écraser contre la sienne, et elle reconnut la grosse bosse que le corps plaqué contre elle avait au niveau du ventre.

" Hermione !" protesta elle quand sa femme se retira enfin en gloussant " Tu as faillit me tuer ! J'ai cru que c'était un cambrioleur, ou un mangemort et , et …"

" Et tu n'as rien eu" soupira Hermione en se penchant vers la rousse pour embrasser le lobe de son oreille " J'ai remonté ton balai de la cave, je mérite pas une petite récompense ?"

" Mione, arrête" soupira Ginny d'une voix très peu convaincue par ce qu'elle disait " Harry et Ron cherchent Leo ils peuvent entrer à tout moment et _haaaaan_ … oh mon dieu, ne t'arrête pas mon cœur"

" Tu m'as excitée toute la journée avec ta salopette et tes cartons sous les bras, et je vais t'avoir _ici_ et _maintenant_ "

" Et … et si ils entrent … " haleta Ginny

" Chut … laisse moi faire "

" Mais je - _han_ Hermione !"

" On l'a retrouvé ! " cria une voix au loin, qui les fit toutes les deux sursauter " Il était dans un carton de la cuisine !"

Hermione se releva en soupirant et embrassa la joue de Ginny, qui était de la même couleur que ses cheveux

" A charge de revanche mon amour "

" Non mais tu vas pas t'en aller ?" demanda Ginny, qui était à moitié vautrée contre le mur et essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration

" N'oublies pas de reboutonner tes bretelles et de remettre ta salopette avant de sortir d'ici" rit la brune avant de sortir hors de la pièce.

" Attends t'as pas le droit de me faire ça, et de partir comme ça ensuite ! C'est inhumain ! Hermione ! "

Mais Hermione était déjà partie et Ginny se rhabilla en maudissant Harry de toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire très étendu, et se rendit au salon où Hermione était en train d'habiller Leo pour sortir. Ginny grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui fit rire Hermione, et alla enfiler son blouson de cuir de dragon rouge que lui avait offert Charlie, et pris son balai pour y appliquer les sorts d'invisibilité qui devraient les protéger des regards moldus pendant deux bonnes heures.

" Ma !" cria Leo en arrivant en courant vers Ginny, qui posa un genou au sol pour le recevoir contre elle " On va voler ! "

" Et oui mon chéri, on va y aller" sourit Ginny " Tu es prêt ?"

Le petit garçon hocha de la tête, et Ginny déposa un baiser dans ses boucles brunes. Son fils avait hérité de sa femme ses cheveux, en un peu moins bouclés toute fois, et avait reçu d'elle ses taches de rousseur et son sourire typiquement Weasley, faisant de lui le parfait mélange de ses deux mères. Ginny pris sa petite main dans la sienne, son balai dans l'autre, et ils marchèrent tous deux vers la rue où ils décolleraient.

" Harry, Ron on y va !" cria la rousse vers le camion où les deux hommes chargeaient les derniers cartons.

" Ginny attends !" appela Hermione derrière eux "Vous n'allez pas partir comme ça, Leo n'a même pas de casque !"

" Chérie … il y en a pour dix minutes même pas, et le balai a des sorts de protection avec ses sorts d'invisibilité, ne t'inquiète pas"

« Tu sais très bien que je détestes quand tu voles sans tes protections ! »

Ginny soupira. Les hormones de grossesse n'avaient pas que des avantages et rendaient Hermione bien plus stressée et à l'aguets que d'habitude

« C'est mon travail Hermione, je le fais tous les jours ! Et tu sais bien que je voles depuis que j'ai six ans, il n'y aucun danger »

Hermione leva des yeux très humides vers sa femme et dit d'une toute petite voix « Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu ne m'écoutes plus et tu rentres tard le soir, et tu me touches plus parce que je te dégoutes c'est ca ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Mais je t'aime moi ! »

Hermione se mit à pleurer « Et même si tu me trompais je t'aimerai encore, je veux juste que tu restes ! Tu vas rester Ginny ? Dis moi que tu vas rester ! »

« Mais Hermione … »

« C'est ca quittes moi ! Laisse moi toute seule, enceinte et grosse comme une baleine dans une nouvelle maison qu'on connait même pas ! »

« Hermione ! »

Ginny s'approcha et enlaça sa femme, qui n'essaya même pas de la repousser « Je ne te quitterai jamais, et je te tromperai encore moins ! Qui t'as mit ca dans la tête ?"

" Mais tu ne veux pas mettre tes protections !"

Ginny dut retenir un petit rire, et embrassa le bout du nez de sa femme.

" Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux te promettre de voler très lentement, et bas du sol, d'accord ?"

Hermione hocha de la tête, et sécha les grosses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

" Et je t'aime encore plus avant, imbécile"

" Même si je suis grosse ?"

" Tu n'es pas grosse, tu es enceinte de mes bébés, tu es adorablement délicieuse et j'ai hâte de baptiser notre nouvelle chambre ce soir" murmura Ginny à l'oreille de la brune, qui rougit légèrement.

" Et tu supportes mes sautes d'humeur ?"

" Je vous aime plus que tout, toi et tes hormones" sourit Ginny en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione " En selle Lee ! Et fais un bisou à Mommy avant de partir ! "

Leo embrassa joyeusement sa mère, et courut vers le balai où Ginny le fit monter devant elle, et accrocha une main à son ventre.

" A tout à l'heure, mon cœur ! " dit Ginny dans un dernier clin d'œil pour Hermione, et à peine elle appuya du pied sur le sol qu'ils disparurent tous les deux.

Le temps passa vite pour Harry et Ron, qui finirent enfin d'amener tous les cartons restants dans le camion, mais incroyablement lentement pour Hermione, qui regardait par la fenêtre toutes les deux minutes pour voir si Ginny était revenue, et quand au bout d'une demi-heure on entendit enfin des pas dans l'escalier de service que seuls les Granger utilisaient, Hermione s'y précipita.

" Tout va bien ! " rit Ginny en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione pour ma ramener dans l'appartement désormais complètement vide " Papa et Maman ont réceptionnés un peu plus de la moitié des cartons, et Geri et Gem' nous ont installé les plus gros meubles. Luna est arrivée juste avant nous, on va pouvoir faire partir le camion."

" Et Leo ?"

" Il a adoré et a pas arrêté de demander d'aller plus vite et plus haut" sourit Ginny, visiblement fier de son fils, ce qui ne fit pas rire Hermione du tout, qui marmonna dans sa barbe qu'il était trop jeune pour voler et se casser le cou.

" Je vais aller dire aux garçons qu'ils peuvent partir" dit Ginny " Tu fais un dernier tour de l'appart ?"

Hermione hocha de la tête, et se dirigea pour faire lentement le tour de chaque pièce , posant ses mains sur les murs et regardant nostalgiquement tous les endroits qu'elle savait empreint de souvenirs. Quand enfin elle arriva dans leur petite cuisine, qui était sans doute la pièce plus sensible sentimentalement, elle se posa contre le montant de la porte et parcourut la salle des yeux.

" C'est ici que Leo a dit Mama pour la première fois " dit Ginny derrière elle. La rousse s'avança pour poser un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. " C'est aussi ici que tu m'as appris que ces deux la allait arriver"

" Et que tu as appris que tu étais sélectionnée en équipe nationale. "

" Que des moments importants de nos vie encadrée dans ces murs …" soupira Ginny, et Hermione sourit en l'embrassant sur la joue

" Et il y en aura bien d'autres dans la maison"

"Et oui … Il est temps de dire au revoir à l'appartement. "

Main dans la main, elles finirent leur petit tour, et Ginny ferma avec nostalgie la porte à clef pour ensuite la glisser sous le paillasson du palier.

" Tout va bien, mon cœur ?" demanda elle à Hermione, qui fixait la porte d'un drôle d'air.

" Tout va bien " sourit légèrement Hermione " On peut partir maintenant"

Ginny récupéra son balai au sol, l'enfourcha, et releva la tête pour appeler sa femme. Elle éclata aussitôt de rire en voyant la mine dégoûtée que faisait Hermione devant le balai.

" Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps mon cœur " dit elle entre deux rires

" On est vraiment obligées d'utiliser cette machine à tuer volante ?"

" Allez viens, tu sais bien que je ne ferai courir aucun risque à ma femme et mes bébés"

Hermione vint de mauvaise grâce et monta sur le balai en amazone, se serrant le plus possible contre Ginny.

" Tu es prête ?"

La brune hocha de la tête et ferma les yeux en attendant la violence du décollage. Cependant, rien ne vint et elle finit par demander à Ginny de décoler.

" Je voudrais bien mais tu m'en empêches … " soupira Ginny.

" Oups" sourit Hermione en retirant lâchant les mains de Ginny, qu'elle avait accroché fortement contre sa poitrine, et la rousse profita du moment détendu pour décoller doucement. Hermione poussa un glapissement et referma les yeux aussitôt, glissant ses bras autour du cou de Ginny et le nez dans les mèches rousses tandis que la joueuse dirigeait le balai à travers les airs.

" Ca va mon cœur ?" Hermione hocha très rapidement et se resserra encore un peu, ce qui semblait presque impossible.

Ginny sourit et ne rajouta rien, se laissant un petit moment pour apprécier le simple fait d'avoir sa femme dans ses bras. Entre la grossesse, le déménagement et Leo qui commençait à courir partout comme un petit diable et à faire des bêtises dans tous les coins, elles n'avaient plus une minutes à elles seules. Et même si Hermione était en train de trembler de peur dans ses bras, elle était pour une fois seule avec elle, et la rousse comptait bien en profiter.

Quand enfin elles atterrirent sur la terre ferme, Hermione s'éloigna le plus possible du balai, et tandis que Ginny le rangeait dans la petite cabane du jardin, rentra dans leur nouvelle maison.

" Mommy !"

Leo sauta des bras de Gemmi, d'où il venait apparemment de faire une tresse à la joueuse brune qui le regardait en riant, pour courir vers sa mère, qui se pencha pour le serrer contre elle. Porter son fils aîné devenait de plus en plus dur pour Hermione avec son gros ventre, et Ginny arriva vite en courant pour porter son fils et soulager sa femme.

" Ma " demanda Leo d'une petite voix, alors que Ginny venait de faire un coucou de la main à Geri - qui essayait de défaire les cheveux de sa fiancée qu'avait emmêlés Leo - et le signe qu'elle viendrait après.

" Oui mon chéri "

" On va à la maison ?"

" On _est_ à la maison, Lee. C'est la nouvelle maison, tu te rappelles ?"

" Oh " fit le petit garçon d'un air déçu. Ginny vit tout de suite du coin de l'œil sa femme commencer à avoir la larme à l'œil, comme depuis quelque semaines dès qu'elle voyait Leo être un chouia triste, et prit Hermione par la main pour entraîner sa femme et son fils à travers la maison.

Quand elles passèrent devant Molly et Arthur, qui étaient en train de monter une étagère dans le bureau d'Hermione - enfin Arthur montait l'étagère et Moly jetait des ordres - Hermione fit rapidement la bise à ses beaux-parents et Ginny demanda à son père si la planche était montée, ce à quoi il lui répondit à la positive. Elle reprit ensuite Leo par la main et Hermione par l'autre et les entraîna vers le fond de la cuisine, vers la porte qui ouvrait sur le petit jardin.

" Viens mon grand" dit elle en ouvrant la porte, et Leo trottina vers sa mère." On va commencer une grande tradition avec toi. Regardes, Papi nous a monté cette planche ici " elle pointa du doigt une grande plainte blanche qu'Arthur avait fixé " Et on va inscrire ta taille dessus"

Leo poussa un petit cri de joie et alla se coller à la planche, pendant qu'Hermione transfigurait un crayon de papier qu'elle tendit à sa femme en souriant tendrement.

" Merci mon cœur" Ginny tira la langue pour mieux se concentrer, une habitude qu'elle avait transmis à son fils et tira un trait au dessus de la tête de Leo " Et voila, tu peux venir voir"

" Wow !" dit le petit g arçon, émerveillé

" Regarde comme tu es grand mon cœur !" sourit Hermione, et Ginny l'embrassa sur la tempe.

" Une nouvelle tradition pour une nouvelle maison" sourit Ginny

" Et oui. Un nouveau commencement pour nous trois"

" Pour nous cinq vraiment" dit Ginny, en se penchant pour ajouter la date à côté du trait noir qu'elle venait de faire sur la planche blanche.


	36. 6 Mars 2004

**1234 - Plain White T'S**

" _Crucio_ !"

Je me redresse d'un coup, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Mon premier réflexe est de se ruer sur ma baguette, et de la lever en l'air contre cet ennemi qui - j'en suis persuadée - me fixe en riant encore. Je ne vois pourtant que du noir, une pénombre qui m'entoure et qui m'étouffe, et je ne comprends plus rien. J'ai l'impression d'être totalement perdue, je ne vois plus Bellatrix et je ne l'entend plus non plus.

Un bruit à ma droite m'interpelle et je me retourne tout de suite, prête à en découdre. Et ma main retombe d'elle-même quand je me rend compte que ce n'était que toi qui murmurait quelque chose dans ton sommeil. Je repose ma baguette sur ma table de nuit et je me rallonge à tes côtés en essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de mon cœur.

Je te regarde dormir paisiblement, une main replié contre ta poitrine et l'autre qui malgré mon réveil brutal est restée agrippée fermement autour de mon ventre - main qui remonte souvent pendant la nuit. Je souffle, rassurée, et retombe contre mon oreiller.

Des fois, quand je me réveille en pleine nuit, j'oublies que tu dors paisiblement à mes côtés, que tu m'aimes, qu'on est mariées. Je suis persuadée d'être à nouveau seule dans cette tente glaciale, Harry montant la garde dehors, Ron nous ayant abandonnés, et toi seule à Poudlard, attendant désespérément mon retour. Et la peur que tous mes souvenirs avec toi ne soient que des rêves est bien plus grande que tous mes cauchemars réunis.

Et puis, comme à chaque fois, je t'aperçois, et tout me revient d'un coup, la bataille, la mort de Bellatrix, le salut enfin. Je réalise que j'ai fait un mauvais rêve, un de plus, et que là où elle est, elle ne peut plus nous atteindre.

Mes cauchemars reviennent souvent quand quelque chose d'important ou de stressant arrive dans ma vie, comme un signe de mon fort intérieur qui se plait à me rappeler que la douleur est toujours la en moi, et je sais que je ne m'en débarrasserai jamais complètement. J'ai appris à maîtriser les cauchemars de plus en plus avec les années, heureusement. Les premières fois, je criai et je me débattais dans mon sommeil jusqu'à ce que ta voix me parvienne, plus forte que tous les Crucio qui me torturaient, et vienne me libérer. Et j'ouvrais les yeux, assise en sueur dans notre lit, tes mains froides posées contre mes joues, ton front contre le mien, ta bouche me murmurant des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce que mon cœur cesse de ruer dans ma poitrine. Plus d'une fois, j'ai remarqué des traces de griffure et des bleus sur tes mains et tes bras, que j'avais fait moi même inconsciemment, et tu as finit par m'interdire de te demander pardon. Combien de nuits tu as passé à me serrer, en larmes et apeurée dans tes bras, à me promettre que j'étais plus forte qu'elle, qu'on avait gagné et que tu ne laisserai plus personne me faire du mal, mon amour ? Je ne saurai pas les compter, mais sans toi je serai certainement devenue insomniaque.

D'habitude, tu te réveilles automatiquement, dès que tu sens que je ne suis plus allongée contre toi, mais hier soir on a fêté avec ton équipe ta nomination au poste de capitaine, et les filles t'ont fait boire jusqu'à ce que tu oublies ta date de naissance. Je t'ai ramenée en riant chez nous, alors que tu me déclamais des déclarations d'amour d'ivrogne, et tu t'es endormie en murmurant des _j'aime Hermione plus que mon balai_ dans le vide. Tu as du décuvé un peu depuis, puisque tu ne ronfles plus, mais tu es toujours dans les bras de Morphée, et je m'allonge un peu mieux à tes côtés pour mieux t'observer.

Si tu te réveillais maintenant, tu me prendrais sûrement pour une psychopathe, calée à tes côtés à parcourir ton corps endormi des yeux, et à enlever les mèches rousses qui tombent sur ton visage et se soulèvent au rythme de tes respirations. Sachant très bien que je ne me rendormirai certainement pas avant que tu te réveilles, je te laisse dormir en paix, et je commence mon petit rituel de nuit.

Certains comptent des moutons pour passer le temps quand ils ne savent pas dormir. Moi, je liste pourquoi je t'aime.

Je t'aime pour _ta beauté_.

Evidemment que tu es belle. Je ne suis sans doute pas très objective mais tu es la plus belle fille que je connaisse, et sûrement que Poudlard ait connu. En un été, tu as grandit de dix centimètres et m'a dépassée d'une demi-tête. Avec tes longs cheveux flamboyants que tu attaches le plus souvent en tresse quand tu voles, tes longues jambes et ton sourire éclatant, tu es comme une amazone puissante et déterminée, mon amazone. Tes taches de rousseur que tu n'aimes pas ... Je les ai comptées plusieurs fois, sans jamais avoir le même nombre, quand tu dormais ou qu'au moins tu étais tranquille. Tu grognes que tu les déteste mais je les adore, et j'adore encore plus te rendre complètement dingue en prenant mon temps pour les embrasser toutes une par une. Je vois tous ceux et celles qui t'admirent et se retournent sur toi, toi qui ne regardes que moi, et ton regard me rend incroyablement orgueilleuse.

Parfois, je me sens tellement banale à tes côtés, avec mes cheveux bruns ordinaires, mes dents trop grandes ( réduites heureusement ) et mes traits sans prétention. Et dès que je partage mes doutes avec toi, tu m'enlaces en riant que je suis belle et ridicule, et tu m'embrasses jusqu'à ce que j'oublies jusqu'à mon prénom.

Mais malgré tes bosses et tes cicatrices, malgré les marques de ce que tu as vécu gravées sur tes bras ou tes épaules, malgré les marques du temps qui ont fait s'agrandir la fossette de ta joue droite quand tu souris, tu restes la plus belle et tu atteins ton apogée quand tu sors d'un match ou d'un entrainement particulièrement musclé. Avec tes cheveux trempés de sueur accrochés à tes joues, tes épaules et ton dos collant à ton uniforme et ta cape crottée de boue de la tête aux pieds, tu n'es peut-être pas un modèle de beauté pour le reste du monde, mais tu reste la plus belle à mes yeux. Peut-être juste aux miens, mais quand même.

Je t'aime pour _ta ruse et ton intelligence_.

Quand ils parlent de notre couple, les gens qui nous sont extérieurs nous collent des étiquettes; toi celle de la sportive professionnelle et moi celle de l'intello du ministère. Les muscles et le cerveau, en sorte. Ils ne pourraient pas avoir plus tort. Mon intelligence me vient de tous ces livres que j'ai dévoré pendant toute ma vie, mais la tienne t'as toujours été acquise. Personne ne sait lancer un _chauve-furies_ mieux que toi, et dès fois quand tu es énervée, elles sortent seules de ta baguette sans même que tu aies à prononcer les mots. Tu as su très tôt maitriser les sorts les plus durs, et tu a du mettre la bagatelle de quatre leçons avant de former ton premier _patronus_ , autant que moi au final. Et tu restes la seule personne à ce jour - avec Luna - à avoir battu Ron aux échecs. Certes, ce n'était qu'une seule fois, et vous étiez tous les deux sur un balai à vingt mètres du sol, alors qu'Harry et George vous lançait des balles de tennis dessus, dans un concours de circonstances trop long à expliquer ici, mais tu l'as fait.

Je t'aime pour _ton sens aigu de la famille_.

Moi qui n'avais pas une grande famille, j'ai appris ce qu'était un clan lors de mes premières vacances au Terrier, en vous voyant si soudés les uns les autres malgré toutes vos disputes et vos bagarres incessantes. Malgré tout ce que tu veux faire croire, ta famille est ce qui a de plus important à tes yeux, parcequ'elle représente d'où tu viens, et ce qui t'a faite.

Quand tu t'es faite engager chez les Harpies, et que tu as reçu pour la première fois de ta vie un balai décent que tes frères se sont cotisés pour acheter, un Nimbus 2001 avec lequel tu voles encore pour aller visiter Harry ou tes parents, tu es partie une journée au chemin de traverse faire graver sur un coté du manche « _BCPFGRH_ ». Tu m'as expliqué que tu avais inscrit les initiales de tes frères, plus celle d'Harry - qui est un frère pour nous au même titre que les autres - pour te porter chance. Quand je l'ai retourné, il y avait inscrit « _HJG_ » de l'autre côté, mes initiales. Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas inscrit avec les garçons tu as sourit et m'a simplement répondu « _Pour les jours où je n'ai pas la chance de gagner, mais où j'ai celle de t'avoir_ » . Tu ne m'as jamais dit quelque chose d'aussi romantique et d'aussi niais à la fois que cette phrase, mais elle a coupé ma respiration un instant, et je t'en ai remercié toute la nuit.

Je t'aime pour _ta force de caractère et d'esprit_ .

Toute ton enfance, tes frères t'ont mené la vie dure, entre ta petite taille, ta timidité, ton statut de fille unique et ton crush pour Harry. Et puis, alors que ta première année à Poudlard aurait dû être joyeuse et pleine de découvertes, tu as vécu l'horreur et tu y as survécu . A onze ans à peine, tu as réussi à tenir face au sorcier le plus dangereux de tous les temps, et l'an d'après, malgré les regards de travers et les murmures, tu t'es battue encore et encore pour toi et pour les autres, ceux qui n'avaient pas la voix ou la force de se défendre. Rien de tout ça ne t'empêché de devenir la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

Des détraqueurs envahissent l'école, un an à peine après que tu survives à l'évènement le plus traumatisant de ta vie ? Tu résistes mieux que personne à leur pouvoir noir, ne t'évanouis même pas et aide les autres à les surmonter.

Petite dernière d'une famille de sept enfants, le monde entier considère qu'il n'y a rien que tes frères n'aient déjà fait ou montré ? Tu leur prouves à tous le contraire en te battant férocement contre des mangemorts adultes dès l'âge de quatorze ans, en participant à la Bataille du Ministère à quinze ans, et en t'engageant à seize dans une guerre où tu as perdu un frère.

Trop petite et trop faible pour qu'on t'apprennes à jouer au Quidditch ? Peu importe, tu as volé le balai de Fred à six ans pour apprendre toute seule, devenir la meilleure joueuse de la famille, et en faire ta carrière professionnelle, parceque _rien ni personne_ n'arrête la Tornade Rousse d'Angleterre.

Mais je t'aime aussi pour _ta sensibilité_ .

Je t'ai vu pleurer sur la tombe de Fred, demander pardon à celle de mes parents de n'avoir pas pu me protéger contre Bellatrix et promettre à celle de Remus et Tonks qu'on s'occuperait toujours de Teddy. Je t'ai vu réconforter cette petite fille que tu ne connaissais pas le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, quelques heures à peine après avoir perdu ton grand frère. Je t'ai vu parler longtemps à Harry après la mort de Dumbledore, et puis encore et encore des années après la guerre, parceque tu es bien la seule personne qu'il connaisse qui sait ce que signifie avoir été possédé par Voldemort, et que tu lui as promis d'être la pour lui, toujours.

Je t'aime pour _la passion que tu mets dans tout ce que tu fais_.

Quand tu aimes quelque chose, tu te donnes à fond dedans, quitte à te casser un bras ou une jambe, ou à en sortir à moitié amochée. Tu as toujours voulu jouer au quidditch, depuis ce jour où tes frères t'ont enfin accepté dans leur jeux et où tu leur a mis la fessée qu'ils méritaient, leur prouvant à tous que tu avais un don inestimable. Et tu as travaillé encore et encore, passant des jours et parfois même des nuits sur ton balai pour atteindre enfin le niveau professionnel que tu as aujourd'hui, et faisant même passer ton aiguille sur l'horloge Weasley sur « _travail_ » quand tu voles, alors que toutes autres sont sur « _quidditch_ ».

Tu n'as pas dompté que des balais, mais aussi tout un tas d'animaux plus sauvages et puants les uns que les autres, que tu adores poursuivre avec Luna et que tu ramènes parfois à la maison à mon plus grand désespoir. Tu as même réussi à dompter Pattenrond, qui pourtant déteste tout humain sur terre à moins qu'il ne le nourrisse, et qui t'adores sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Pendant la guerre, ta mère a accepté de me le garder au Terrier, où tu l'as apprivoisé pendant les vacances, et où il adore retourner de temps en temps. C'est un vieux chat fatigué désormais, qui ne se déplace plus que pour manger ou aller à sa litière, mais qui pourtant adore jouer avec toi et accourt dès que tu l'appelles.

Je t'aime parceque _tu me fais rêver._

Je me surprends parfois à me souvenir de la petite fille que j'étais et à la comparer à la femme que je suis devenue à tes côtés. Tu m'as offert bien plus que je ne pensais jamais mériter, un mariage, un toit et un avenir tout tracé. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé aux enfants et au mariage comme toutes les petites filles avant de te rencontrer. Oui, tous les comtes et les livres de mon enfance se finissaient par un magnifique " _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants_ ", mais je ne savais pas si je le désirai vraiment pour moi ou pour ces caractères fictionnels qui m'entouraient. Moi, j'avais mes parents et mes quelques amis, et ça me suffisait. Et puis j'ai rencontré les Weasley, j'ai vu la solidarité qu'ils y avaient entre tous ces frères, et la manière dont ils te protégeaient, toi la seule petite soeur.

Et j'ai voulu avoir ça, avec toi. Mais le ciel ne nous aide pas dans notre souhait le plus cher, et nous avons passé beaucoup de nuits blanches à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre depuis les dix-huit mois que nous sommes mariées. Tu ne cesses de me répéter de garder espoir, qu'un jour les tests moldus dont tu ne comprends pas le fonctionnement me feront pleurer de joie, et qu'on fondera enfin notre petite tribu. Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant que je suis fatiguée d'attendre, mais je sais que je te donnerai un jour un enfant, Ginny. Et tu seras sans aucun doute la meilleure mère d'Angleterre.

Je t'aime parceque _tu trouves toujours un moyen de me faire rire_.

Tu sais imiter les gens à la perfection, et ton faux rire d'Ombrage a fait peur à plus d'une personne, bien après qu'elle ne soit plus à Poudlard. Quand je rentre tard le soir du bureau et que je suis épuisée par tous ces dossiers à remplir et ces papiers à signer, tu l'imites en train d'essayer d'amadouer les centaures, et je ris toujours jusqu'aux larmes. Une fois, je suis même tombée du canapé. Tu es un jour venue au repas dominical du Terrier déguisée en Lavande Brown, avec une longue perruque brune et un gros cœur rouge en collier autour du cou, en criant partout que tu venais chercher Ron pour l'épouser. Je n'ai jamais autant ri de ma vie que ce jour la, et même Ron a cessé de bouder un instant tant la caricature était parfaite.

Et à chaque match de quidditch, alors que pourtant tu sais que mon coeur s'accroche à chaque fois qu'un cognard t'approches de trop près ou que tu prends de la vitesse, tu trouves toujours le temps de t'arrêter près de notre cabine pour me faire des grands signes ridicules ou lancer des coeurs et des baisers en ma direction, et tu ne repars que quand tu m'as vu rire aux éclats. Tu auras toujours le mot ou la grimace pour me faire sourire quand tout va mal, et tu égayes ma vie comme un rayon de soleil à travers un nuage gris.

Je t'aime parceque tu ne ravives pas la flamme de notre couple, non, _tu ne lui as jamais laissé une seule chance de s'éteindre_.

Après deux ans de mariage et presque huit ans après notre premier baiser, tu me regardes toujours avec ces yeux brûlants de passion, qui me déshabillent sans me toucher et me glisse des je t'aime sans dire un mot. La même boule se forme dans mon ventre quand tu me souris, comme si j'avais à nouveau seize ans et que je venais à nouveau de t'avouer mes sentiments, et mon coeur s'affole encore quand tu m'embrasses. Tu me fais encore et toujours trembler quand tu me touches le soir dans l'intimité de notre lit, et j'ai encore dû jeter à la poubelle la semaine dernière un beau pyjama en soie dont tu as arraché tous les boutons de devant pour l'enlever plus vite. Tu m'aimes de la même manière depuis toujours, et je sais que tu ne t'arrêteras jamais.

Je n'ai appris qu'un an après notre mariage pourquoi tu avais accepté si facilement de changer de nom de famille, et pas pour les raisons auxquelles j'avais pensé. Tu m'as expliqué, blottie dans le creux de mes bras après une nuit à m'aimer, que contrairement au tien mon nom était éternel. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley les trois héros du monde sorcier, ces noms sont écrits dans tous les manuels d'histoire et de nombreuses plaques mémorielles, et toucher à mon nom de famille serait comme altérer le cours de l'histoire pour toi. De plus, et je te cite, si tu dois choisir, tu préfères être connue en tant que ma femme et non la sœur de Ron.

Je pensais qu'il était impossible de t'aimer plus, et j'avais tort.

Je t'aime parceque _tu es ma meilleure amie_ .

Tu me connais par coeur depuis des années, et tu sais prévoir à l'avance la moindre de mes réactions. Tu connais les phrases que je veux entendre, et au contraire celles à éviter, et je n'ai souvent plus besoin de parler pour que tu me comprennes. Tu sais toujours quoi dire dans toutes les situations, et tu ne laisses jamais de blanc dans nos conversations. Je ne m'ennuierai jamais tant que tu seras à mes côtés. J'ai eu la chance unique d'être tombée amoureuse et de m'être mariée avec ma meilleure amie. Et je retombe amoureuse de toi chaque jour, et chaque fois un peu plus fort.

Notre histoire n'a jamais été facile et ne le sera sans doute jamais, mais on a surmonté d'ici la tout ce que la vie a mis sur notre chemin, et tu te battras pour moi autant que je me battrais pour toi. Toutes ces années passées à apprendre à te connaître, à rire avec toi, à te raconter tous mes secrets, à supporter tes petits copains en serrant les dents de jalousie et enfin à t'avoir pour moi.

Notre première année véritablement à nous deux est un mélange de découvertes et de premiers pas. Premier baiser, première fois, premiers _je t'aime_ , première copine. Mais aussi préparation à la guerre qui s'annonce, premières disputes et bientôt premiers adieux.

Puis des mois sans se voir, dans la question insoutenable de ce qui est arrivé à l'autre, la peur et le danger marchant main dans la main contre nous, mais enfin la victoire et la rédemption.

Une autre année trouble, faite de la joie de se retrouver à tous ces chagrins et ces traumatismes à surmonter. Faire des cauchemars la nuit, de plus en plus fréquemment. Se rendre compte qu'on ne peut plus dormir l'une sans l'autre et obtenir la permission exceptionnelle de te faire déménager dans ma chambre de préfète.

Une année qui passe si vite et qui nous amène à une autre année de séparation . Toi à Holyhead et moi à Londres. Ne se voir que les weekends, les jours fériés et les vacances, se dire que la séparation est rude et se demander si ça vaut le coup. Et puis faire des apparitions surprises dans le dortoir ou le bureau de l'autre et voir tes yeux briller de joie quand tu m'ouvres la porte, s'envoyer des lettres si lourdes que Coq a du mal à faire le voyage, t'entendre me dire qu'il faut tenir le coup pour nous deux, et me traiter d'imbécile en pensant que j'ai pu un instant douter en nous, alors que c'est la seule chose de ma vie qui ne faiblira jamais.

Et avoir raison.

Assister à ton premier match en tant que professionnelle et être si fière de l'aisance avec laquelle tu joues, te voir me faire un clin d'oeil dans le public lors de ma première conférence post-guerre au ministère et presque d'un seul coup, savoir, savoir que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi et que j'ai besoin de toi, tous les jours à mes côtés, pour le reste de ma vie. Prendre le temps de décision le plus court de ma vie pour poser la question, attendre pendant une infinité la réponse, et enfin obtenir ce dont j'ai toujours secrètement rêvé. Te voir me sourire au bout de cette allée qui semble à la fois si long et si proche, et se rendre compte que tout ça est bien réel. Jurer devant toutes les personnes que je connais de t'aimer et de te chérir tous les jours de ma vie, et t'entendre me promettre la même chose.

Et tenir parole. C'est ça notre histoire, mon amour.

Un craquement du lit me fait retourner vers toi, alors qu'en rêvant mon regard s'était détourné ailleurs. Tu souris étrangement dans son sommeil et on dirait que tu essaye d'embrasser une personne invisible, brassant de l'air avec ton bras libre. J'essaye de me pencher le plus possible vers toi sans te réveiller, et entend que tu murmures quelques mots incompréhensibles. Je me penche encore plus, collant presque mon oreille à tes lèvres, et comprend en fait que ce que tu marmonnes inconsciemment en boucle, c'est mon prénom.

« Mione … Mione encore … »

Je dois sûrement ressembler au chat du Cheschire tant mon sourire s'étale d'une oreille à l'autre, très fière de moi de te faire soupirer même ton sommeil. Je décide que puisque tu fais un rêve apparemment très satisfaisant, je vais te réveiller de la même manière, et je fais glisser ma main sous ton t-shirt pour qu'elle aille caresser ton ventre. Je me penche vers toi pour mordiller tendrement ton oreille, ce que tu adores plus que tout quand tu es réveillée, avant de lécher ton lobe d'oreille avec application. Je te sens d'un coup se mettre à bouger et se tendre sous moi, et tes murmures étouffés deviennent de plus en plus fort. Je laisse balader ma main un peu plus haut sous ton t-shirt , appréciant les frissons que je sens sous mes doigts, et mes lèvres poursuivent leur chemin de ton oreille jusqu'à ta joue, puis ton menton.

« Mione ? »

Ta voix est fatiguée et mal réveillée, et tu sens encore toutes les téquilas de la veille, mais je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de t'embrasser que maintenant.

" 'Jour amour …" Je parviens à murmurer entre deux baisers sauvages "Tu faisais un rêve équivoque avec un sourire si mignon que j'ai eu envie de le rendre réel ... "

" Oh mon dieu Mione … j'adore ce réveil "

« J'espère bien parce qu'attends toi à être très très souvent réveillée de cette manière dans les soixante ans à venir »

Tu glousses légèrement et glissant tes mains dans ma tignasse indomptable, tu m'attires à toi pour me faire rouler sur le dos.

" Je t'aime " tu chuchotes dans le creux de mon cou alors que mes yeux se ferment déjà dans l'anticipation de tes gestes. Je veux te répondre mais ta bouche est déjà sur la mienne et me coupe la parole pendant un bon instant, débranchant mon cerveau au passage.

De toute façon, je crois que j'ai trouvé la conclusion de ma petite liste.

Je t'aime tout simplement pour _toi_ , Ginny Weasley.


	37. 18 Avril 2012

**Un _énorme_ merci à Ellana-Watson et à MissHarpie pour sans doute les meilleures reviews que j'ai eues pour cette histoire … vous avez fait ma journée ( et ma semaine aussi ) ! **

**Aucun commentaire n'est jamais inutile ou trop long, au contraire j'aurai jamais pensé que ça me motiverait autant à écrire !**

* * *

 **My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**

Je me retourne encore une fois et le canapé grince sous mes mouvements. Dans un soupir j'essaye de mieux repositionner mon oreiller sur le rebord du canapé mais la position reste inconfortable au possible. J'ai trop chaud et je repousse le drap qui me couvre, tout en sachant parfaitement que dans cinq minutes j'aurai trop froid et je reviendrai le chercher au sol.

Comment j'en suis arrivée là ?

D'habitude quand on s'engueule, c'est Ginny qui dort sur le canapé mais Ginny est enceinte de cinq mois et l'enfer gèlera avant que je la laisse se casser le dos sur le canapé alors qu'elle porte mon enfant. Du coup c'est moi qui y suis et je me promets à moi-même que j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de la renvoyer un jour dormir ici.

Je vendrais ma croix de l'ordre du Phénix et ma médaille Merlin Premier Ordre pour pouvoir être dans notre lit maintenant, un bras sous mon oreiller et l'autre enroulé autour du ventre de ma femme comme à mon habitude depuis fin décembre, mais Ginny est furieuse contre moi et si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris en seize ans de relation et dix ans de mariage c'est qu'un Weasley en colère est plus dangereux qu'un Boutefeu Chinois. _Surtout_ si la Weasley en question est enceinte et très, très, _très_ énervée.

Je me retourne encore sur ce foutu canapé, incapable de trouver une bonne position, et je maudis intérieurement la vache qui a donné un cuir aussi inconfortable. De toute façon, je sais pertinemment que je ne dormirai pas cette nuit, j'ai perdu toute capacité à m'endormir sans serrer Ginny contre moi depuis près de douze ans et je préfère ressasser notre dispute pour trouver les mots justes pour me faire pardonner demain matin.

J'hésite à prendre ma baguette, que j'ai déposée sur la table basse du salon tout à l'heure, pour agrandir un peu le dossier et les coussins, mais je me sens coupable à l'idée d'améliorer mon sort. Si je me retrouve ici c'est que je l'ai mérité, _non_ ? En tout cas demain dès l'aube je jette ce canapé dans le broyeur et plus jamais je n'y envoie ma femme, aussi énervée que je puisse être contre elle.

Comment ça se fait qu'on ait encore cette vieillerie au fait ? Je me rappelle parfaitement avoir traîné Ginny dans ce magasin de meubles moldus de seconde main à Londres pour constituer notre mobilier de jeunes mariées. On était encore fiancées à l'époque, je venais juste d'avoir mon premier gros contrat au ministère et elle avait été titularisée un an auparavant, on commençait tout juste à recevoir des payes honorables mais on n'avait pas besoin de crouler sous l'argent pour être parfaitement heureuses.

Le canapé en a connu, des nuits blanches à regarder des films stupides en mangeant du pop-corn, à se câliner, s'embrasser, s'engueuler, se réconcilier sur lui ou à même le sol. Leo l'a connu aussi dans le vieil appartement, et s'en servait souvent comme appui pour se relever, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé d'un an en couches-culottes. Puis quelque mois avant la naissance des jumeaux, on a déménagé dans notre maison actuelle et le vieux canapé nous a suivi comme un souvenir de notre vie de jeunes mariées sans enfants.

A bien y réfléchir, je crois que c'est le seul meuble qui nous reste de notre petit appartement Londonien, avec l'énorme fauteuil en cuir qui trône dans la chambre de Leo et notre vieille table basse du salon. Je n'ai pour autant aucun scrupule à planifier son meurtre, probablement dans la déchèterie la plus proche, dès le lendemain matin.

Je pense qu'il ne manquera à personne, et surtout pas à ma femme.

A bien y réfléchir, Ginny a dû y dormir une dizaine de fois depuis notre mariage mais n'y est pas resté plus d'une nuit. D'habitude, à peine deux ou trois heures après notre joute verbale et malgré le fait que je lui interdise de revenir dans notre lit pendant au moins un mois, le remords nous ronge vivantes toutes les deux et je descends silencieusement les escaliers pour me glisser dans ses bras. On passe la moitié de la nuit à se demander pardon mutuellement et l'autre à se prouver à quel point l'on s'aime, après avoir appliqué un petit sort de silence sur le salon – enfants curieux oblige.

Et le lendemain matin, malgré la douleur dans le bas du dos et les traces de coussin sur la joue, j'ai toujours ce sentiment d'être la femme la plus chanceuse du monde, quand je me réveille et qu'elle dort encore, totalement allongée sur moi, un sourire paisible aux lèvres et son souffle régulier qui fait bouger ses mèches de cheveux enflammés sur son beau visage, et qui rend totalement bénéfique l'engueulade de la nuit d'avant.

Une _seule_ fois Ginny a dormi sur le canapé deux nuits de suite, et je m'en rappelle douloureusement comme si c'était hier.

J'étais encore rentrée tard du ministère, et elle avait déjà couché Leo et les jumeaux qui étaient encore des bébés à l'époque. On a évidemment commencé à se disputer à propos de mes horaires démesurés de travail, que je niais de toutes mes forces à l'époque, jusqu'à ce que je fasse l'erreur énorme de crier dans ma colère que contrairement à elle j'avais un vrai job et non un hobby.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que la carrière sportive de Ginny soit une erreur de jeunesse ou une passion égoïste, mais pourtant je lui ai hurlé de toutes mes forces ce soir-là, et je n'ai vu un tel regard de douleur et de colère dans ses yeux.

Elle n'a rien répondu et est sortie de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Trente secondes après j'étais calmée et regrettais amèrement tout ce que j'avais dit et fait, mais il était trop tard et je ne suis pas descendue en bas ce soir-là. J'ai passé ma nuit dans notre grand lit vide à pleurer.

Elle ne m'a pas dit un mot de la journée le lendemain, et est partie à l'entraînement après avoir embrassé nos fils sans me dire en revoir. Le soir, après avoir cherché les garçons de chez Luna et Harry qui les avaient gardés avec James et Albus, un hibou est arrivé de Holyhead me prévenant d'une manière froide et détachée qu'elle rentrerait plus tard ce soir, sans donner de raison valable.

Et quand j'ai couché Leo et qu'il m'a demandé pourquoi sa Mama n'était pas là pour lui lire son histoire du soir, j'ai failli éclater en sanglots. Il m'a demandé si Ginny viendrait quand même l'embrasser même si elle était très fâchée, et si elle allait partir, comme son père avait fait à l'un de ses amis de l'école primaire. Je l'ai serré longtemps contre moi et je lui ai juré que j'aimais sa mère plus que tout , _pour toujours_ et que jamais ni elle ni moi ne partirions. Il s'est endormit rassuré et je l'ai regardé dormir jusqu'à ce que j'entendes la clé de Ginny dans la serrure.

Elle est venue embrasser les enfants, et quand son regard a croisé le mien j'ai vu qu'elle avait pleuré elle aussi. J'ai voulu courir vers elle, lui demander pardon et lui faire une centaine de promesses mais les mots sont restés trappés dans ma gorge et je me suis contentée de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de me réfugier dans notre chambre, espérant plus que tout qu'elle aurait plus de courage que moi et qu'elle viendrait me parler.

Elle n'est pas venue.

Elle n'est pas venue et j'ai passé ma deuxième nuit seule à faire des allers-retours entre de la chambre de Leo et celle de mes bébés pour les regarder dormir. Le lendemain, j'ai bien essayé d'aller travailler mais j'étais complètement incapable de penser à autre chose que le fait que j'avais fait pleuré ma femme et vers midi, j'ai tout envoyé valser au ministère, je suis allée chercher Leo à l'école et les jumeaux de chez Andromeda beaucoup plus tôt que prévu pour les déposer cher George et Angelina pour la nuit et j'ai préparé un dîner en tête à tête avec elle.

Quand elle est rentrée et avant qu'elle puisse dire quoique ce soit, je lui ait dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur; que je m'étais conduite comme une conne et que j'avais insulté la femme que j'aimais et effrayé nos enfants, que j'avais considérablement allégé mon emploi du temps et que je n'hésiterais pas à envoyer balader Kingsley si il voulait me faire travailler comme avant et que surtout je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'elle me parle à nouveau. Elle a souri et a littéralement couru la distance qui nous séparait pour m'embrasser et me basculer sur le vieux canapé.

On a pas mangé le repas que j'avais préparé toute l'après-midi mais aucune de nous deux s'en est soucié. Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui aucune de nous deux n'a passé la nuit sur le canapé depuis ces deux nuits désastreuses.

Un bruit dans l'escalier me tire de mes pensées. Quelqu'un descend lentement les marches, sûrement Leo qui veut aller boire un verre de lait dans le frigo et je plonge la tête dans le coussin en grognant.

Je sursaute presque quand deux bras m'encerclent autour de la taille et des cuisses et sa tête se pose contre mon ventre.

« Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi … » elle murmure doucement.

Je souris dans le noir et glisse tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux. Son gros ventre me gêne pour l'embrasser, alors je me retourne sur le dos et l'attire vers moi.

« Et moi sans toi. »

Je vois dans la pénombre qu'elle lève la tête vers moi, et je peux presque imaginer la tête qu'elle fait en ce moment, avec sa petite moue triste et la petite fossette adorable que forme sa joue droite quand elle cherche ses mots.

« Mione … je suis désolée. Je sais très bien que Mia n'est que ta collègue et rien d'autre ... je voulais pas te dire toutes ces horreurs »

« Non mon cœur c'est moi … J'aurai pas dû insister sur le fait que tes hormones de grossesse te rendent un peu parano. Et puis c'est vrai que j'aime bien te voir toute jalouse et protective envers moi alors j'en joue un peu … »

Je l'entends glousser et je ris aussi. Elle s'avance un peu pour poser sa tête contre mon épaule et mes mains descendent vers son ventre, qui commence à grossir réellement.

« Je crois que Bébé déteste quand on s'engueule aussi » taquine elle « Il m'a dit que je ferai mieux d'aller te rejoindre et t'excuser sinon il me ferait vomir demain matin »

« _Bravo_ Bébé » je rigole « Sois gentil quand même avec Mama, elle a arrêté de voler pour toi et non sans menaces de s'enfuir sur un balai quand j'aurai le dos tourné »

Ginny me donne une petite tape sur l'épaule « Arrête pour me faire passer pour une dingue envers notre fille ! »

« Notre _fille_ ? Je croyais qu'on voulait attendre jusqu'à la naissance cette fois ci, pour avoir la surprise ? »

« Bien sûr qu'on attend, mais j'ai juste cette intuition … »

« Ah oui, la même intuition à ma dernière grossesse qu'on aurait une fille alors qu'on a eu _deux garçons_ ! »

« Cette fois-ci c'est différent mon cœur, je le sens vraiment »

« Bébé, ce bébé est un Weasley, il a 90 % de chances d'être un garçon … Seules les septièmes enfants des familles Weasley sont des filles » dis-je en riant.

« Ah oui ? » dit Ginny du même ton « Je te paries que notre bébé sera une fille. Tout ce que tu veux ! »

« _Tout_ ce que je veux hein ? Mmh … alors si c'est un garçon, on va _enfin_ partir en vacances en France comme je veux depuis dix ans, et sans que tu grognes que tu détestes la pâtisserie au beurre, ou que tu ne veux pas aller visiter les Delacour alors qu'ils nous invitent en vacances chez eux depuis quoi, quinze ans ? Et si c'est une fille … »

« Si c'est une fille tu vas apprendre à voler avec moi ! »

Je grommelle à l'idée de monter sur un de ces engins démoniaques mais Ginny commence à déposer des baisers le long de mon cou et mes épaules et mon cerveau se trouble.

« Bon … pari tenu » je souris avant de prendre le menton de ma femme entre mes doigts pour l'embrasser sauvagement.

Finalement, je vais peut-être garder ce vieux canapé.

Je crois qu'il porte chance.


	38. 3 Juillet 1997

**November Rain- Gun N Roses**

Le ciel était gris dans les hauteurs de l'école, gris et pluvieux, presque comme si lui aussi marquait son deuil. Des nuages noirs survolaient l'école, grondant leur mécontentement eux aussi et chaque élève portait un brassard noir autour de son bras.

Ginny avait une main enroulée autour du bras d'Harry et de l'autre serrait fortement la main d'Hermione. Sa petite amie pleurait silencieusement, et Ron à ses côtés baissait la tête humblement, visiblement très ému. Harry, lui, n'avait pas lâché la main de Luna depuis le début de la cérémonie et regardait fixement l'estrade sur laquelle se tenait le professeur Mc Gonagall, le regard complètement vide et la mâchoire serrée.

Aujourd'hui l'on enterrait Albus Dumbledore, le monde sorcier était en deuil et l'école pleurait son directeur le plus respecté, admirable et aimé.

La cérémonie avait été belle et respectueuse, à l'hommage de l'homme, et beaucoup d'élèves avaient tenu à lui rendre hommage en déposant devant la porte de son bureau des bonbons de toutes les sortes. Beaucoup des professeurs étaient venus l'un après l'autre sur l'estrade installée près de la dernière demeure du vieux Gryffondor, sauf Hagrid qui était trop secoué pour dire quoique ce soit. Elphias Doge avait longtemps parlé de son ami et de leur jeunesse ensemble, puis le professeur Flitwick, qui avait le matin même changé toutes les bannières de l'école en longs drapeaux de deuil noir, avait évoqué le professeur dévoué et le bon directeur, et avait laissé la parole au Professeur Binns, puis à Madame Chourave, et même au Madame Pomfrey qui avait tenu à dire un petit mot.

La dernière à monter derrière le pupitre noir était sa sans aucun doute plus fidèle amie, Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui finit son discours dans ce qui semblait être un sanglot étranglé, et resta un instant derrière son pupitre, contemplative de la salle. La perte de son vieil ami semblait lui causer plus de peine que n'importe qui dans la salle, et Ginny n'avait jamais vu son professeur paraître si faible.

L'école elle-même paraissait comme terrassée, avec ses rideaux noirs et son ambiance mortifère, tous les élèves recroquevillés sur eux même dans leur douleur et tous les professeurs - sauf Snape qu'on avait pas vu de la journée - serrés les uns contre les autres comme un mur infranchissable, mais pourtant fêlé en son centre .

Mais comme l'avait si bien dit leur professeur de métamorphose, aucun d'entre eux ne céderait pas à la peur et à la défaite, et toujours ils se battraient contre la haine et la tyrannie. On leur avait enlevé leur mentor aujourd'hui, mais pas ses paroles et ses leçons, dont ils se serviraient pour venger sa mémoire.

La cérémonie touchait maintenant à sa fin, et les élèves avaient été invités à se lever pour aller procéder jusqu'au lac, où serait inhumé le corps d'Albus Dumbledore, conformément à sa volonté. Le ministère s'était d'abord opposé à l'idée d'enterrer le directeur sur les sols de l'école, une faveur qui n'avait été accordée à aucun autre directeur avant lui, mais toute une communauté d'amis, de collègues et de partisans du Gryffondor s'était formée pour défendre de dernier souhait du directeur, et le ministère avait finit par plier, en soulignant qu'ils n'avaient accepté qu'en mémoire de tout ce que le grand homme avait apporté au monde sorcier.

Tandis que quatre officiels se chargeaient d'amener le corps jusqu'au lieu dit, tous les élèves se levèrent ensemble pour atteindre les rives du lac, se bousculant un peu pour être sûrs d'arriver en premier et d'avoir une bonne place lors de l'inhumation. Bientôt, la foule entière quittait les murs de l'école et se déplaçait par paquets de centaines de personnes à travers les pelouses et les allées ombragées de l'école, les élèves guidant les adultes étrangers aux lieux - parents, employés du ministère, journalistes et autres badauds qui avaient souhaité assisté à la cérémonie mais qui n'avait pas remis les pieds à Poudlard depuis leur propre temps d'étude.

Ginny et Hermione marchaient dans le silence, main dans la main, suivant Harry, Ron et Luna qui marchaient rapidement devant elles, quand Ginny redressa la tête d'un coup.

" Mon châle ! Je l'ai laissé sur le banc ! "

" Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?" demanda doucement Hermione, levant la tête vers elle. Les yeux rouges et bouffis de la brune, d'habitude si vifs et pleins de lumière, coupèrent un instant les pensées de Ginny, avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et secoue la tête.

" Non, je vais aller vite la chercher, et je vous retrouverai, ne t'inquiètes pas. Gardes moi une petite place, d'accord ? "

" Toujours " sourit tristement Hermione, d'un air qui fendit le cœur de la rousse. Ginny déposa vite un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et fendit la foule dans le sens inverse à leur déplacement pour aller rejoindre le grand hall où avait eu lieu la cérémonie de recueillement.

Il y avait tellement de monde, y compris des centaures, quelques autres créatures magiques, et même les sirènes du lac, qui marchait en rangs serrés tel un seul homme, que se frayer un chemin à travers le bloc lui prit beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire, et que quand enfin elle arriva devant les grandes portes, elle s'étonna qu'elles ne soient pas déjà refermées. La grande salle pleine à craquer une heure auparavant était maintenant vide, mis à part deux elfes de maison que le ministère avait généreusement " _prêtés_ " pour nettoyer la grande salle après les obsèques, qui à genoux sur le sol le frottaient déjà avec énergie.

Ginny parcourut la salle des yeux, mais ne vit nulle part le châle noir qu'elle portait sur ses épaules au début du cérémonial mais qu'elle avait laissé tomber par négligence après l'entrée du cercueil, et qu'elle avait du faire glisser sous son banc. Elle se dirigea donc vers les deux petites elfes, qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence, ou du moins en faisaient très bien semblant, et s'accroupit à leur hauteur.

" Excusez moi " dit elle doucement.

La plus petite des deux sursauta, visiblement effrayé par le son de sa voix, et l'autre, qui paraissait un peu plus âgée et avait un bout de l'oreille gauche arrachée, la rassura d'un coup de tête avant de la lever vers Ginny.

" Oui, mademoiselle ? "

La rousse pouvait voir la peur qu'elle avait dans les yeux, sûrement persuadé que la jeune sorcière allait l'agresser ou lui ordonner quelque chose de déplaisant qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser, et elle retint un soupir désolé. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre le point de vue d'Hermione dans son combat pour la liberté des elfes, persuadée comme son frère qu'ils étaient heureux de leur sorts, mais Hermione lui avait longuement expliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas être heureux d'un sort aussi cruel, et voir la soumission apeurée dans les yeux de celui-ci ne faisait que confirmer les paroles de sa petite amie.

" J'ai du faire tomber mon châle tout à l'heure, sous mon banc, et je ne le retrouve plus … "

" Macey ne l'a pas volé, mademoiselle, Macey promet ! " supplia dans un étranglement la petite elfe, qui s'était levée d'un mouvement rapide à côté de sa compagne d'infortune, malgré le regard noir qu'elle avait reçu de la plus vieille elfe.

" Non bien sûr …" commença Ginny sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

L'elfe appelée Macey claqua des doigts, et le long châle noir de Ginny apparut de nulle part, pour tomber au sol.

" Macey a trouvé le châle de mademoiselle, et Macey l'a mis de côté pour mieux nettoyer sous le banc " répéta l'elfe, comme un vieux disque rayé qui tournait en boucle " Macey ne voulait pas voler, mademoiselle, Macey ne voulait pas voler "

Ginny se demanda un instant combien de fois Macey avait été punie pour ne pas avoir volé un objet et se promis à elle-même de reparler à Hermione de la SALE à un meilleur moment.

" Merci beaucoup de me l'avoir gardé, Macey " sourit elle, et les deux elfes la regardèrent comme si elle était folle. Elle se releva et leur fit un petit signe de la main en partant. " Au revoir ! "

Du coin de l'œil, elle put voir que Macey allait lever la main pour la saluer aussi, mais que la plus vieille elfe l'avait aussitôt saisit pour la maintenir baissée, et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille.

Aujourd'hui n'était un jour heureux pour personne, songea elle en se prenant le chemin du lac, mais si elle avait réussit à éclairer un peu la journée d'une créature innocente, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise journée que ça.

La foule qui était là tout à l'heure s'est réduite à une poignée de gens par ci par la, et Ginny du presque courir pour les rattraper, espérant qu'elle ne raterait pas le début de l'inhumation. Elle se devait d'être la, pour Hermione et pour Harry, mais aussi pour elle, pour graver ce souvenir dans sa mémoire et ne jamais l'oublier.

Quand enfin les abords du lac et les premiers spectateurs se firent voir, la jeune Gryffondore accéléra encore l'allure, cherchant déjà des yeux la tête rousse de son frère ou la tignasse blonde de Luna, les plus reconnaissable dans la marée noire de monde qui se formait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Elle vit au loin un chapeau noir pointu qu'elle savait appartenir au professeur Chourave, et se doutant que tous les professeurs devaient se trouver près du cercueil, et donc de ceux qu'elle cherchait , elle essaya de contourner un groupe de sorciers parlant très fort et très haut, sans doute des employés du ministère, quand au détour d'un sorcier ventru et barbu en diable elle rentra de plein front dans le sternum d'un homme, qui la fit reculer de quelque pas. Elle saisit aussitôt son nez, au cas où il saignerait comme souvent quand elle le cognait pendant les entraînements de quidditch, et leva la tête pour s'excuser.

« Oh pardon, excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu,je suis confu… »

Ginny s'arrêta net.

L'homme qu'elle avait bousculé s'était retourné, et son sourire avait disparu en même temps que celui de la jeune femme. Devant elle, dans une robe austère d'enterrement et tenant dans ses mains un chapeau noir semblable à tous ceux portés par la garde rapprochée du ministre, se tenait Percy Weasley.

 _Un an sans le revoir, sans recevoir aucune nouvelles, à réconforter Maman et voir Papa rentrer du ministère le cœur brisé, et il réapparait juste pour se montrer avec le ministère ?_ pensa Ginny en dévisageant son frère.

Elle ne dit rien et regarda celui qu'elle n'osait plus appeler son frère l'observer d'un drôle d'air coincé. Finalement, après une minute qui sembla durer deux heures, Percy prit la parole, d'une voix haut perché qui trahissait sa gêne « Ginevra. ».

Ginny avait bien envie de coller une paire de claques à son frère pour lui enlever l'air prétentieux qu'il portait avec talent, mais se dit que s'il faisait l'effort de sortir sa langue de vipère pour lui parler, il y avait peut-être une chance de réconciliation.

« Perce » répondit elle du même temps, utilisant exprès son surnom dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

Percy parut choisir ses mots précieusement avant de reparler « J'ai appris pour ton … choix de partenaire. Notre père en semble très fier, et en abreuve tout le ministère »

« Eh bien ça fait au moins quelqu'un dont il est fier » répondit froidement Ginny.

 _Si il dit un mot, un seul petit mot sur Hermione, je le massacre, tant pis pour le scandale ..._

« Libre à toi de faire tes choix. J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu préférais autrefois le fameux Harry Potter, et tu nous a assez répété que tu te marierais avec lui … » Ginny essaya de garder son calme, et se contenta de ses poings le plus fort possible.

« Dans quel monde tu vis toi ? » demanda-elle calmement. Devant l'air étonné de son frère, Ginny reprit « Dans quel monde une fille se marie avec le garçon qu'elle aimait quand elle avait dix ans ? » Percy ne dit rien et se contenta de pouffer d'un air méprisant.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai pensé un seul instant qu'il pourrait changer , ou même m'écouter ? Il se fout complètement des autres, il ne pense qu'à sa sale petite face de rat … J'aurais dû lui marcher dessus._

« Ecoutes Percy, et écoutes bien parce que je le répèterais pas deux fois. »

Ginny s'approcha lentement de lui, contenant les larmes de rage qui menaçaient de couler depuis l'instant où son frère l'avait abordé. « Je vois même pas pourquoi tu te donnes le mal de venir me parler si c'est pour me cracher tes insultes à la figure. Tu as renié ta propre famille pour une réputation, tu as disparu sans envoyer de nouvelles à quiquonque et d'un coup tu réapparais ici et maintenant, dans l'unique but de faire bien voir d'un ministère corrompu jusqu'à l'os, et qui commence à te gangréner sérieusement. Ta simple présence ici déshonore la mémoire de Dumbledore, et ton comportement puéril prouve bien à quel point que tu n'as jamais réussi à évoluer ! »

Percy ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ginny fut plus rapide que lui

« Tu as honte de nous, Percy Igniatus Weasley ? Tu devrais avoir honte de _toi_ ! Est-ce que tu sais seulement le nombre de fois où tes méchancetés ont fait pleurer Maman ? Est-ce que tu sais que ton frère aîné a failli mourir dans l'attaque qui a pris la vie à Dumbledore, et que Papa est en danger au ministère ? Bientôt, tu te rendras compte dans quel engrenage tu t'es lancé et ça sera peut-être trop tard pour toi, mais tu auras préféré ta stupide carrière à ton propre sang et tu n'auras que tes yeux pour pleurer ! »

Ginny se détourna de son frère et s'enfuit sans se retourner, sans même regarder une dernière fois l'expression de ce frère qu'elle avait toujours admiré malgré ses airs hautains et qui lui avait fait tant de mal sans qu'elle ne lui ait jamais rien fait.

Elle aperçut enfin près du professeur Mc Gonagall une tignasse rousse qui n'appartenait pas à Percy, à côté de la brune et du brun qu'elle cherchait depuis une heure, et se dirigea vers eux, effaçant au passage des traces de larmes. L'enterrement du directeur de Poudlard avait été suffisamment éprouvant pour tout le monde et surtout pour Harry pour qu'elle en rajoute et elle décida qu'elle n'en parlerait qu'à Hermione.

Celle-ci, dès qu'elle l'aperçut, lui jeta un regard préoccupé, ayant sûrement remarqué qu'elle avait pleuré ( _sacré Hermione qui remarque vraiment tout_ ) et ouvrit ses bras vers elle. Ginny vint aussitôt s'y réfugier, plongeant sa tête dans le cou de la brune et se laissant aller contre elle. Hermione ne dit rien, elle savait que dans ces moments là Ginny ne s'ouvrirait pas et la seule chose dont elle avait besoin était une présence physique. Elle se contenta donc se presser la rousse contre elle, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure de feu et pressant de temps en temps quelques baisers sur son front. Ginny fit par se calmer graduellement et leva la tête pour observer avec les autres les officiels chargés de la cérémonie renter la dépouille de l'ancien professeur dans sa dernière demeure.

Le corps du professeur avait été déposé sous un drap blanc sur un autel doré, qui s'était embrasé de grandes flammes blanches et brillantes, dont qui formait des formes étranges .

" Vous avez vu ? " murmura Harry " Un phénix ! "

Ginny n'avait rien vu de tel mais hocha quand même de la tête, la main serrée dans celle d'Hermione. Les flammes avaient disparu pour laisser place à une grande tombe de marbre blanc, aussi belle qu'imposante, et Ginny laissa échapper un petit sanglot.

" Tout va changer maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? " chuchota elle assez fort pour que seule Hermione l'entende.

La brune ne dit rien et se contenta de resserrer la main de la rousse dans la sienne. Elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour que Ginny sache sa réponse.


	39. 4 Juillet 2012

**Le géant de papier - Jean-Jacques Lafon**

 _Munte roșcată._

La montagne rousse.

C'est comme ça que les roumains m'appellent. Il faut dire que je les dépasse tous d'une tête ou deux et qu'avant moi ils n'avaient jamais vu d'homme aux cheveux aussi flamboyants, et à la peau aussi blanche.

Ils me respectent, moi qui suis venu de si loin étudier leur si beau pays, mais ils me craignent un peu aussi, moi qui parle leur langue avec mon accent anglais prononcé, qui laisse toujours visibles les brûlures de mon avant-bras et qui ne rase ma barbe rousse que quand je rentre au pays.

Toute ma vie j'ai combattu des dragons, ces majestueuses créatures, si belles et si dangereuses à la fois. Je les adore et les cicatrices sur mes bras et mes épaules montrent qu'ils me le rendent mal. Et pourtant, Merlin sait ce que j'ai sacrifié dans ma vie pour eux

Je suis partit très tôt de la maison, à peine diplômé de Poudlard, en Roumanie - soit le pays européen le plus éloigné géographiquement de l'Angleterre. Comprenez-moi, j'adore ma famille, évidemment, mais il me fallait une place.

Bill est l'aîné et le modèle, les jumeaux étaient les deux clowns, Ron le petit dernier et Ginny la seule fille. Percy et moi, on est tous les deux au milieu, sans titre spécial. Percy s'est démarqué en travaillant le plus possible et obtenant tous les titres qu'il pouvait prendre, délaissant sa famille au passage. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça à mes parents, et je sais que mon départ n'a pas été facile pour eux, surtout pour ma mère, mais je devais me faire une place aussi.

Alors je suis parti, peut être au début pour fuir la marmaille, c'est vrai. Je rêvais d'exotisme et de folles aventures, et j'ai été servi.

Je suis arrivé en Roumanie avec trois gallions dans la poche et mon vieux Comète sur l'épaule, sans parler la langue et sans même savoir où se trouvait la région sorcière du pays. La première année n'a pas été facile mais dès que le patron du campement dragonnier de Brăila a vu ma manière de voler autour des dragons sans peur et sans reproche, il m'a signé un long stage sur le coup et quand six mois plus tard mon contrat de saisonnier passait à un job concret, j'ai décidé de m'installer dans la région définitivement.

C'est comme ça que je suis devenu le grand frère cool, celui qu'on voit une fois par an aux fêtes de famille, qui envoie des souvenirs et des cadeaux géniaux par hibou et qui a le meilleur travail qu'il soit. Mais il y a des sacrifices à faire pour être le célibataire cool avec un job exotique.

Mon sacrifice à moi, ça a été Ron et Ginny.

Derrière moi, il y avait Percy qui se suffisait à soi même et les jumeaux qui se complétaient l'un l'autre, mais Ginny et Ron auraient bien eu besoin de ma présence. Je ne les ai pas vu grandir tous les deux, j'ai raté leurs moments les plus importants quand ils étaient gosses, et toutes les lettres que j'ai envoyé pendant des années n'ont jamais remplacé ma trace.

Alors je me rattrape comme je peux aujourd'hui. J'essaye de rentrer le plus possible, au minimum pour Noël et les anniversaires, mais il est difficile de me déplacer plus. Transplaner une distance aussi grande est dangereux et épuisant, et je voyage donc toujours par portoloin, qu'il me faut commander en avance pour obtenir l'autorisation de voyager.

Bien sûr, quand il y a une urgence telle que la naissance d'un nouveau bébé comme aujourd'hui, je transplane dès que je suis prévenu, tant pis pour la fatigue et les risques. Je vois grandir mes neveux et nièces de loin, comme j'ai fait pour mes petits frères et sœurs en soi.

Evidemment, ils m'inondent de lettres et de photos, toujours accompagnées de dessins pour Tonton Charlie - alias _Tonton Dragon_ comme m'appelle Victoire, et je leur envoies toutes les semaines des nouvelles, que j'accompagne pareillement d'un petit cadeau ou un souvenir roumain pour les enfants.

Les enfants m'adorent - en même temps je suis sûrement le seul à leur envoyer des dents de dragon à porter en collier pour leur donner du courage avant un examen à l'école - et guettent toujours mes lettres avec impatience.

Leurs parents et surtout les miens ne cessent de me demander quand est-ce que je compte me poser et rentrer en Angleterre, mais ils ne comprennent pas que ma vie est là-bas maintenant. J'ai construit une vie loin de ma famille, et même si des fois c'est vraiment dure, je ne la changerai pour rien au monde. Mes dragons viennent en premier.

La seule pour qui j'ai fait des exceptions, c'est Ginny.

Quand elle avait cinq ans, elle est allée nous voir moi et mes frères l'un après l'autre, et a réussi à nous persuader individuellement qu'on était chacun son grand frère préféré, ce qui lui a donné plein d'avantages jusqu'à ce que le supercherie soit découverte. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à la dorloter plus que mes petits frères. J'ai toujours eu une faiblesse pour cette gamine, depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu.

J'avais huit ans quand elle est née, et je peux encore me rappeler de Papa, qui porte Ron dans ses bras et a des cernes jusqu'aux genoux, nous ouvrir la porte et laisser rentrer toute la marmaille dans la chambre où Maman, qui n'a pas eu une minute de tranquillité depuis les seize heures qu'elle est à l'hôpital, bébé endormi dans les bras déjà commencer à gronder depuis son lit sur les jumeaux qui s'amusent à se faire des croche-pattes.

Et quand j'avance et que je vois ce petit bébé tout rouge, qui braille déjà son mécontentement d'avoir été réveillée, au milieu de tous mes frères dont pas un ne prête attention à elle, je me dis qu'elle n'a pas de chance. Elle est à peine née que déjà elle doit partager l'attention de mes parents avec six frères, et que ce n'est pas juste. Je vois ses petits doigts de sa petite main s'accrocher fermement à la serviette blanche dans laquelle elle est enveloppée, et je frôle du bout de mon doigt ce petit poing replié. Elle bouge un peu la main, et profitant que ma mère ne regarde pas, je glisse mon doigt sous les siens, et regarde avec émerveillement sa main se resserrer sur mon doigt.

Et à ce moment là, je sais que si je dois prendre mon rôle de grand frère au sérieux avec quelqu'un, ce sera _elle_.

Et pendant des années, j'ai essayé d'être la pour elle le plus possible, malgré notre grosse différence d'âge et mon départ à Poudlard quand elle était déjà très jeune. J'ai dû lui envoyer sur toute ma scolarité le double de lettres que ce que j'envoyais à mes parents. Je voulais lui transmettre ce que je savais et ce que j'aimais; jouer au quidditch, observer la nature; s'occuper d'animaux. Elle avait dix ans quand j'ai finit mes études et que je suis parti loin de la maison, et si j'ai bien un regret dans mon départ précipité, c'est d'avoir été trop absent pour elle.

Je n'étais pas la pendant la moitié de son enfance, et je faillais à ma promesse.

Alors je me suis rattrapé quand elle a grandit. J'ai assisté à sa graduation, à son premier match en tant que remplaçante des Harpies, à ses fiançailles, à sa finale de coupe du monde et à toutes ses remises de prix.

Ce n'est qu'elle ne saura jamais, c'est que j'étais dans les gradins aussi lors de la finale de la coupe d'Europe. Elle était tellement heureuse d'avoir amené son équipe en finale, et elle m'en parlait tellement dans ses lettres que j'avais décidé de faire la surprise à toute la famille en assistant au match, sans prévenir personne au cas où une urgence m'empêcherait de venir. Et puis les Harpies ont perdu le match, je suis rentré plus tôt que prévu en Roumanie parcequ'un Cornelongue s'était échappé d'une réserve naturelle et je n'ai pu prévenir personne que j'avais assisté à la finale.

Le lendemain, je recevais un hibou de Ginny qui me disait que j'avais bien fait de ne pas être venu, qu'elle avait mal joué mais qu'elle restait fière quand même de son équipe. Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de lui dire la vérité, et je l'ai rassuré en écrivant que j'étais sûre qu'elle avait fait de son mieux, et que je serais toujours fier d'elle.

Et c'est vrai. Je suis fier d'elle. Plus que n'importe qui au monde.

Alors quand je regarde le petit être tout neuf que sa femme a placé dans mes bras, je sens que la montagne rousse que je suis est en train de s'effondre. Ce n'est pas le premier bébé d'un de mes frères et soeur, et ce n'est même pas ma première nièce.

Mais c'est la première fille d'une première fille Weasley, mon unique petite soeur.

Et quand je la tiens contre moi, enveloppée dans une couverture blanche qui me fait étonnement penser à la même couverture dans laquelle était enveloppée sa mère, un petit bonnet rouge qui lui couvre le front et lui tombe presque sur les yeux, quelque chose en moi se créé, ou se casse, je ne suis pas trop sûr.

Je la regardes un instant, sans bouger, sans respirer, trop effrayé de faire un faux mouvement et de casser le havre de paix qui s'est installé dans la pièce. Quand enfin je sors de ma transe, je pose la question que me brûle les lèvres depuis qu'Hermione m'a fait rentrer dans la chambre.

" Pourquoi moi ?"

" Tu es le seul de tous nos frères qui n'est pas encore parrain d'un enfant. Et on pense que tu seras le meilleur " dit Hermione " On a toujours essayé d'équilibrer en nos parrains et nos marraines ce qu'ils pourraient apprendre à nos enfants, tu vois. On a déjà choisit Eva comme marraine, et comme c'est la personne la plus droite qu'on connaisse, on sait qu'elle lui transmettra de sa gentillesse et de son honnêteté. Toi tu es fort, tu es puissant, et il faut avouer que tu es un dur à cuire." Hermione rougit en prononçant les mots et je vois que Ginny retient un petit rire. " Tu aimes les animaux et la nature comme personne, et on sait que Leo t'envoies tout le temps des lettres pour te demander des conseils sur toutes les bestioles qu'il nous ramène du jardin. On pense que tu serais un parrain génial, parce que tu aurais plein de trucs à lui apprendre, et à lui montrer."

" Il y a une autre raison" dit Ginny tout bas, et vu le regard étonné que lui lance Hermione, je comprends qu'elle n'en a pas parlé à sa femme avant "Si Tonks était encore la, je … j'aurai voulu qu'elle soit la marraine d'au moins un de nos enfants ." Ginny avale difficilement, et Hermione dépose un baiser sur son front, comme pour l'encourager à continuer à parler " Je sais très bien que vous étiez très proches, et avec Andromeda bien sûr, tu es celui qui la connaissait le mieux. Quand elle sera plus grande, je voudrai que tu sois la pour lui expliquer qui elle était. "

" Ginny a raison" appuie Hermione, comme si elle aurait pu penser un instant que Ginny pouvait avoir tort " On aurait pu demander à Neville, ou à Bill comme tout le monde le pensait. Mais c'est toi qu'on veut "

" Tu as juste à dire oui" dit Ginny d'une voix faible depuis son lit d'hôpital. Hermione lui sourit fièrement et dépose un baiser sur son front. Ces deux la sont tellement douces l'une avec l'autre que ça en devient écœurant.

Je baisse les yeux sur le petit être tout neuf qui dort dans mes bras. Et sans que je le contrôle vraiment, mon regard passe de sa peau rose toute fraîche à ma peau à moi, si bien roussie par le feu des dragons qu'on y distingue à peine les taches de rousseur qui la parsèment. Je vois mon petit tatouage de vif d'or, que j'ai fait posé un soir rempli de whisky-pur-feu et de défis mais que je ne regrette absolument pas - comme toutes les décisions hâtées de ma vie, voleter autour mes cicatrices et mes brûlures.

Milles questions se posent dans ma tête. _Est-ce que je serai à la hauteur ? Est-ce que j'en suis vraiment digne ? Comment est-ce que je ferai marcher ça ?_

Alors que mon cerveau s'embrume de questions, un petit mouvement en dessous de moi me fait sursauter et interrompt les rouages mécaniques de ma tête. Comme l'a fait sa mère il y a plus de trente ans, la petite vient de replier sa petite main sur mon index, que j'avais laissé traîner à côté de son bras.

Et je sens mon coeur de géant se fracturer dans ma poitrine.

Comment une petite chose si fragile peut être la chose la plus précieuse que je n'ai jamais porté, et qui m'a déjà complètement à ses genoux?

" Oui. " je dis d'une voix qui se veut forte, mais qui s'étrangle dans ma voix " Je serai son parrain ".


	40. 12 Avril 2005

**A Toi - Joe Dassin**

Hermione Granger en était arrivée bien bas pour faire ça.

Remplir un quizz d'un magazine, d'un magazine people de surcroît, dans une salle d'attente pleine de monde où n'importe qui pouvait la voir et la juger … Mais le titre du questionnaire avait tout de suite attiré son œil.

 _Votre partenaire est-il prêt à être parent ?_

De plus, elle était arrivée comme à son habitude trente minutes avant son heure de rendez-vous et il y a avait bien trois ou quatre personnes avant elle . Elle avait largement le temps de le faire deux fois, ce questionnaire. Vérifiant que personne ne la regardait d'un mauvais œil, elle ouvrit donc la revue à la page du test, et se cala confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise pour commencer à y répondre mentalement.

 _Cochez les cases suivantes si votre conjoint(e) est …_

* _Vénal(e) ?_

Ginny avait vécu toute son enfance dans une pauvreté relative, et contrairement à Ron qui s'en plaignait toute la journée, elle l'acceptait en silence. Evidemment, récolter des livres déchirés et griffonnés par ses grands frères et des vêtements de seconde main ne l'enchantaient guère, mais Bill lui avait un jour expliqué que leur père avait toujours refusé de prendre un travail mieux rémunéré et considéré au ministère malgré ses sept enfants à charge parceque ce qu'il faisait lui plaisait vraiment, et Ginny avait décidé que quelques reprises sur ses pulls valaient bien le sourire de son père.

L'argent n'était pas essentiel à son bonheur, et elle avait toujours refusé qu'Hermione utilise l'héritage de ses parents pour lui acheter un Firebolt ou de nouvelles robes. Ginny Weasley n'était pas comme ça.

Elle savait ce que c'était de souffrir du manque d'argent, ce n'est pas parceque désormais elle gagnait bien sa vie qu'elle allait devenir pingre. C'était même elle qui était allée à Gringotts avec Bill ouvrir leur compte commun dès qu'elles étaient rentrées de leur lune de miel, pour que sa jeune épouse puisse aussi profiter de son salaire de joueuse.

Ginny n'était ni radine, ni dépensière.

* _Imprudent(e) ?_

Si vous posiez cette question à Hermione, elle vous aurait fait un discours en trente-six points sur l'inconscience incroyable de Ginny, avec une introduction, une conclusion et quelques sous-chapitres bien fournis, le tout appuyé d'exemples concrets.

Comme la fois où , à six ans à peine, elle avait décidé de voler un balai de la remise pour s'auto apprendre à voler, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle avait par la suite essayé tous les autres balais du placard l'un après l'autre pour voir lequel était le mieux. A six ans. Normal.

Ou encore cette autre fois où Hermione était entrée dans sa chambre au Terrier et l'avait vue assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide. " Salut Mione ! " avait elle dit en se retournant vers la brune, et puis elle avait sauté. Autant dire qu'Hermione avait fait une mini-crise cardiaque et qu'elle avait couru - non pardon, volé - jusqu'à la fenêtre en hurlant le prénom de sa copine, et qu'en se penchant à moitié par-dessus bord - et en tombant presque elle aussi - elle a vu Ginny la regarder bizarrement, assise à son balai à environ cinq mètres du sol. En fait, son balai l'attendait au dehors et Ginny avait juste sauté dessus, ce qu'apparemment elle faisait très - trop - fréquemment. " Quoi ? " avait elle demande innocemment et Hermione avait hurlé qu'elle était complètement tarée et qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui refaire un coup pareil.

Depuis, Ginny avait cessé de sauter par les fenêtres - du moins quand Hermione était là -mais pas de grimper aux arbres à mains nues, de caresser tous les animaux qu'elle croisait sur son chemin - dangereux ou pas - ou de faire le cochon pendu sur son balai.

Non, Ginny Weasley n'était pas prudente. Une vraie casse-cou, même. Check sur la case.

* _Borné(e) ?_

Quand elle veut quelque chose, Ginny Weasley l'obtient. _Toujours._ C'était une espèce de règle de vie.

En entrant dans les Harpies, Ginny avait confié à Gwenog que son rêve ultime de carrière était de devenir capitaine de l'équipe, et la batteuse lui avait répondu que si elle continuait à progresser comme elle le faisait, elle le serait dans moins de cinq ans. Ginny s'était entraîné deux fois plus fort, était tombée deux fois plus et s'était cassée deux fois plus de côtes, et quatre ans après sa première sélection, elle avait été nommée capitaine des Harpies.

Quand elle s'était rendue compte quels étaient ses réels sentiments envers sa meilleure amie, Ginny avait vu deux choix se présenter à elle : les mettre de côté et oublier Hermione pour une vie banale et sans passion, ou se battre pour l'obtenir et ne plus jamais la laisser partir. Un défi ne l'avait jamais effrayé, et elle avait choisit le chemin de son cœur. Si elle avait du choisir deux passions de sa vie, elle aurait choisi le quidditch et Hermione. Et à force de persévérance, elle avait bâtit sa vie autour des deux.

Du coup Hermione avait été obligée de cocher aussi la case - dans sa tête bien sûr.

Ginny était totalement bornée, un vrai âne bâté. Mais contrairement à ce que suggérait la case d'après, elle n'était pas * _rancunier(e)._

Il est vrai qu'elle en avait voulu à toute une liste de personnes pour des tas de raisons; Michael Corner pour avoir dragué Cho Chang sous son nez juste après leur rupture, Zacharias Smith pour être un vaniteux imbécile, Fleur parceque … parceque c'était Fleur. Mais elle n'était pas restée fâchée avec eux très longtemps, avait invité Michael à son mariage, où Fleur avait été témoin et joué un rôle principal, et quant à Smith … disons qu'elle avait des rapports distants mais courtois avec lui.

Ginny Weasley avait un caractère de feu et un tempérament sanguin, et il est vrai qu'elle était facilement irritable, mais au fond d'elle le gros nounours qui sommeillait l'empêchait de rester fâchée très longtemps. Et Hermione connaissait ce gros nounours mieux que personne, et savait sur quelles cordes sensibles tirer pour le faire apparaître.

* _Maniaque ?_

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que Ginny ne l'était pas. Contrairement à Hermione qui aimait vivre dans la propreté la plus absolue, le bordel et un peu de poussière n'effrayaient pas Ginny, en tous cas moins que l'idée de faire le ménage.

Quand elle vivait dans le centre de formation des Harpies, c'est Geri qui s'occupait de gérer le foutoir environnant, et quand Hermione passait lui rendre visite le weekend, elle passait souvent un coup de balai et d'éponge dans la chambre en grondant contre sa petite amie, qui elle au lieu de l'aider se plaignait qu'elles pourraient passer autrement leur temps , le tout sous le regard amusé de sa colocataire.

Et même après que les filles aient emménagé ensemble, Ginny n'avait pas progressé niveau rangement. Elle laissait toujours traîner ses chaussures un peu partout dans leur petit appartement et principalement sous le canapé - ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Hermione plus qu'autre chose - et laissait souvent une pile de vêtements dans le coin de leur chambre, qui se retrouvaient comme par magie bien repassés et pliés à leur place dans leur placard après un passage de sa fiancée dans la pièce.

Et encore, la chambre à coucher, ce n'était rien comparé à la salle de bain. Hermione se donnait tant de mal pour garder son porte serviettes toujours fourni de différentes serviettes - une bleue pour les mains, une rouge plus épaisse pour les cheveux, une blanche brodée à leurs initiales offerte par les Delacour qui servait de décoration - et il suffisait que Ginny rentre de l'entraînement avec son uniforme crotté pour foutre de la boue jusqu'au plafond. Désespérant.

A croire que tout ce qu'Hermione pliait avec soin et amour, Ginny le chiffonnait. Bon, pas _tout_ non plus, mais suffisamment pour qu'Hermione la menace de faire une grève de câlins lors de la prochaine serviette ou paire de chaussettes sales retrouvée en boule dans un coin de la salle de bain. Ginny s'était tenue à carreaux jusque là - avec quelque accidents bien sûr, parcequ'elle n'était pas parfaite non plus - mais Hermione constatait avec plaisir de moins en moins de pagaille dans la maison.

Vivre avec Ginny, c'était vivre avec une tornade ambulante, mais Hermione aimait Ginny plus qu'elle ne détestait son goût pour le désordre, et continuerait à plier ses culottes et à ramasser son uniforme plein de boue derrière elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si elle le pouvait.

A vrai dire, Ginny n'était pas que désordonnée dans ses rangements de placard, mais dans bien d'autres domaines où Hermione, elle, était c'est vrai un peu maniaque sur les bords.

Quand Hermione faisait de la cuisine par exemple, c'était toujours précis et organisé, et elle suivait avec minutie les recettes de ses livres à la lettre. Le pire, c'est que malgré tout, elle arrivait quand même à brûler le plat ou à mettre trop de sel, le rendant immangeable. Ginny, elle, balançait les ingrédients totalement au hasard, et sans aucune mesure quelle que ce soit et réussissait quand même au final à faire quelque chose de délicieux. Totalement injuste. Résultat des courses, Molly - qui voulait continuer à passer les recettes familiales mais avait peur que Ginny ne perde toutes ses notes ou oublie ses enseignements - avait transmis les recettes à sa belle-fille plutôt qu'à sa fille, qui ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs.

Ginny disait souvent à qui voulait l'entendre que sans Hermione elle ne serait rien, mais peu de gens savaient à quel point c'était vrai. Ginny Weasley vivait sa vie au jour le jour, sans s'imposer un programme ou une organisation draconienne comme le faisait Hermione Granger.

Non, Ginny Weasley n'était pas maniaque. Ni ordonnée. C'est même tout l'inverse.

* _Immature ?_

En tant que petite dernière d'une famille nombreuse, elle avait connu toutes les blagues et les jeux de ses frères aînés.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'à Noël dernier, elle avait traitement placé son père entre Charlie, Ron et Percy, et avait bien rit quand la photo qui était sortie formait un gros mot avec leur pulls Weasley.

C'est vrai aussi que Ginny avait beaucoup rechigné à venir dans la clinique moldue où Hermione était en ce moment précis faire les checks-up d'Hermione plutôt que d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste, et la brune pouvait encore se rappeler de la discussion qu'elles avaient eu.

 _« Pourquoi on va chez les moldus ? On aurait très bien pu faire l'examen à Sainte Mangouste tu sais ! »_

 _« Non, je veux absolument faire une échographie ! »_

 _« Une écologie ? C'est quoi ? »_

 _« Une échographie chérie … tu verras bien, et ne râle pas, je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas »_

Ginny avait râlé et grogné et était venue quand même. Et alors qu'elles attendaient leur médecin et qu'Hermione lui avait expliqué le principe de la photocopieuse posée sur son bureau, Ginny avait décidé de rigoler un petit peu et avait passé dix minutes à faire des copies de ses mains, ou de son nez collé à la machine en riant à voix haute et en montrant son œuvre à sa femme, qui regardait de loin en roulant des yeux. Hermione avait fini par la rappeler à l'ordre d'un _« Ginny ! Arrêtes de jouer avec ça et reviens ici ! Ce n'est pas possible, à croire que je vais avoir mon deuxième enfant à la maison ! »_ et la rousse était revenue en ronchonnant qu'on ne la laissait jamais jouer en paix.

Hermione aurait bien coché la case, mais elle connaissait Ginny mieux que personne, et savait que le mot ne lui correspondait pas.

Immature, Ginny ne l'avait pas été à dix-sept ans à peine quand elle avait poussé Hermione à accepter le stage au ministère que lui avait proposé Kingsley à leur sortie de Poudlard, privilégiant la carrière de sa petite amie à sa propre vie amoureuse.

Elle ne l'avait pas été en soutenant Ron dans sa décision de quitter les Aurors, en allant à toutes les séances de rééducation de Grazia après l'accident de son amie pour s'assurer qu'elle reviendrait au sein de l'équipe ou quand elle emmenait Hermione fleurir la tombe de Fred, et de ses beaux-parents.

Et dix minutes même après avoir joué avec la photocopieuse, alors que l'obstétricienne venait de poser la sonde sur le ventre d'Hermione, Ginny avait cessé de rigoler, et regardait fixement l'écran en serrant dans la sienne la main de sa femme le plus fort possible.

" Ginny ? " avait demandé Hermione, un peu étonnée par le silence inhabituel de son épouse.

" C'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vu de ma vie " avait répondu la rousse " Bien mieux que tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre à Poudlard."

Non, Ginny Weasley n'était pas la personne la plus posée qu'il soit. Mais elle n'était pas immature.

" Pardon ! Pardon !"

Une voix familière fit lever la tête d'Hermione, qui en apercevant une chevelure rousse au bout du couloir en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle, reposa précipitamment le magazine sur la table, et croisa les jambes l'air de rien.

" _Pfiou_ " souffla Ginny un grand coup en s'asseyant sur la chaise en plastique à côté d'Hermione " Je suis désolée d'être en retard, mais George voulait absolument me montrer le nouvel arrivage de philtres et je suis passée à la maison me changer … " Se retournant à sa droite, Ginny sembla enfin remarquer la présence de sa femme, et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser " Salut mon cœur "

Hermione sourit contre les lèvres de Ginny, et y déposa un autre baiser avant de se reculer.

" Salut "

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? "

" Rien " répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules " Je t'attendais "

Ginny n'insista pas , et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour l'attirer à elle et déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de finir le quizz, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un magazine people pour avoir la réponse à cette question.

Elle n'avait qu'à se rappeler de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait montré à Ginny le petit tube en plastique dont la croix bleue affichée fièrement avait fait basculer leurs vies.

Des larmes de Ginny quand Hermione avait pour la première fois désigné le bébé par " ton fils ".

De tout le travail qu'avait fait la rousse dans leur petite chambre d'amis pour la transformer en une nurserie sécurisée et parfaitement équipée, prête bien avant l'heure.

Des congés de maternité qu'elle avait déjà fait poser pour le mois après la date de naissance prévue du bébé, malgré le championnat qui battrait son plein à ce moment là.

De la photo de la première échographie - qui était devenue animée d'un petit sort et où on pouvait voir le bébé bouger en boucle, que Ginny avait accrochée sur la porte de son placard à balais, et qu'Hermione l'avait surprise un jour à fixer pendant une dizaine de minutes, un sourire aux lèvres et un doigt sur l'image, à parcourir les courbes que formait son fils.

Non, Hermione Granger n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un quizz pour répondre à cette question.

Ginny Weasley n'était sûrement pas prête à devenir mère.

Ginny _Granger_ l'était déjà.


	41. 9 Septembre 2002

**Coucou ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais les examens de fin d'année me prennent beaucoup de temps … d'autant plus que je suis en train d'écrire une autre fic en ce moment ;)**

 **Je continuerai TOUJOURS à écrire ATAOY, cette fic est mon bébé ! Et bisous à Ronair14, qui me fait toujours plaisir avec ses reviews !**

* * *

 **Love On Top - Beyoncé**

Et _pam_ !

Encore un moustique que tu écrases entre tes paumes. Ce pays en est vraiment infecté, c'est au moins le cinquième que tu tues ce essuies vite tes mains - tu ne veux pas toucher Hermione avec du sang de moustique - et file rattraper le groupe qui marche devant toi.

Ce temple grec est rempli de groupes de touristes, et tu ferais mieux de retrouver celui qui t'appartient avant de te perdre pour de bon. Heureusement, ce n'est pas très difficile de les repérer, Helmut et Gretta, les deux touristes sexagénaires qui fêtent leur trente-cinq ans de mariage, sont en train de s'extasier tout fort en allemand devant une statue et de prendre des photos avec un flash si fort qu'il éblouit toute la salle. Heureusement qu'on vous a répété cent fois qu'il était _interdit_ de prendre des photos pour en pas abimer les sculptures. Helmut est un petit rebelle, tu penses en rigolant intérieurement.

Tu retrouves aussitôt la chère chevelure brune que tu cherchais, et passe un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione. Elle se penche vers toi pour déposer un baiser sur ta joue et te chuchotes " Tu étais où ? Tu as raté les explications sur les frises du plafond !"

" Je suis sûre qu'elles étaient passionnantes ..." tu soupires, et tu reçois un petit coup de coude dans le ventre, qui te fait sourire. " Ça va , ça va ... je les connais déjà les explications "

" Ah oui ? " Elle lève un sourcil, intéressée, et tu lui lances un demi-sourire.

" Je paries que Zeus a eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller tromper Héra avec une quelquonque poulette, et elle s'est vengée en la transformant en vache, ou en cygne, ou en saucisson qui sait. Et évidemment, la maîtresse en question était enceinte de Zeus et avant de devenir une vache, elle a eu le temps d'accoucher d'un demi-dieu qui va sauver la Grèce d'un gros vilain monstre "

" Wow" Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, et tu es immédiatement fière de ta réponse " Je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de culture ..."

" Eh bien, je connais quelqu'un de proche qui a énormément de livres sur la mythologie chez elle , et j'en ai lu quelque uns avant de partir ..."

" Ah ! Je savais que tu te renseignerais ! "

" Evidemment ... j'allais quand même pas partir avec toi dans un pays étranger sans rien n'y connaître ... et c'est vrai que la mythologie grecque a quelque chose de fascinant "

Elle te regarde avec des yeux brillants d'admiration et penches pour t'embrasser. Si tu avais su que ton savoir serait ainsi récompensé, tu aurais vraiment lu des livres sur la mythologie grecque, et pas juste le petit dépliant offert à l'entrée du temple, mais Hermione t'embrasse passionnément, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle t'embrasse, ton cerveau s'éteint et tu ne penses plus qu'à une chose, elle.

Elle se retire, trop tôt à ton goût, pour lever les yeux vers le plafond et glisse un bras autour de ta taille.

" C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? "

Tu poses tes yeux sur elle, sur son visage souriant et ses yeux brillants, et tu acquiesces.

" La plus belle chose que j'ai vue de ma vie "

Elle tourne la tête, quand elle voit dans tes yeux que tu parlais d'elle, elle rougit.

"Vous êtes une belle parleuse, Ginny Weasley"

" Tatata, c'est _Granger_ maintenant" tu souris et tu te penches vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand elle détourne la tête.

" Attends ! Illona a reprit ses explications !"

Et aussitôt elle se dégage de tes bras pour aller se glisser dans le groupe et écouter votre guide. Tu l'insultes dans ta barbe, elle et ses maudites explications, et t'assois sur la dernière rangée de marches d'un escalier en marbre, te souciant peu du fait que ça soit peut-être interdit .

Après tout, c'est _ta_ lune de miel aussi, non ? Tu devrais être allongée sur une plage en ce moment, en train de passer de la crème solaire sur le dos de ta nouvelle femme, ou en train de jouer avec elle dans les vagues, pas à attendre patiemment que le cours d'histoire soit finit.

Et pourtant, vos premiers jours en tant que jeunes mariées avaient bien commencés. Vous êtes restées trois jours et trois nuits enfermées dans notre chambre d'hôtel, et même si tu aurais bien voulu y finir tes quinze jours de lune de miel, Hermione voulait vraiment visiter les vieux temples et les musées locaux, la vraie raison pour laquelle elle avait choisit la Grèce comme destination de voyage de noces.

Et évidemment tu n'as pas pu dire non .

Elle vous a aussitôt inscrit à des groupes de visite moldus de temples et autres monuments en ruine, et tu as accepté en grommelant qu'il y a avait intérêt à ce que tu sois récompensée pour ton bon comportement. Hermione a ajouté malicieusement que tu serais aussi punie pour tout mauvais comportement, et tu as écarquillés des yeux si forts qu'ils ont faillit sortir de leurs orbites.

C'est comme ça que tu t'es retrouvée la, à suivre un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes dont la seule qui semble s'ennuyer plus que toi est un bébé de deux ans qui dort depuis trois heures sur l'épaule de son père, et à écouter les explications sans fin d'Illona, votre guide locale.

Tu ne l'aimes pas, celle-là.

Elle est beaucoup trop joyeuse de vous raconter dans un Anglais facturé la vie sentimentale des dieux de l'Olympe et de répondre à des questions plus stupides les unes que les autres, dont la dernière de Gretta consiste à demander si les Grecs portaient des pantalons en hiver. La seule qui s'y intéresse vraiment, sans aucune surprise, c'est Hermione.

Tu vois d'ailleurs au loin ta femme poser une question à Illona . Celle-ci en semble ravie, et en profite pour se rapprocher d'Hermione pour pointer quelque chose au loin, ce qui ne te plait pas du tout.

Tu n'aimes pas, mais alors pas _du tout_ , la façon dont Illona sourit quand Hermione dit quelque chose de pertinent, ou comment elle la dévore des yeux quand ta femme ne la voit pas. Tu as passé plus de temps à observer le comportement plus que suspect de votre guide que les statues du musée, et la pointe de jalousie qu'il y a avait en toi il y a quelque heures est depuis devenue une grosse boule haineuse.

Oui c'est vrai cette guide connait mieux l'histoire et la culture de ce pays que toi. En même temps elle est née ici, et si vous étiez en voyage de noces dans le sud de l'Angleterre, tu te la pèterais aussi à montrer les petits coins isolés que tu connais et les personnes célèbres qui y sont nées.

Bon, c'est vrai aussi, c'est une belle fille. Grande, les cheveux blonds dorés par le soleil, la peau ambrée et un tatouage d'un petit coeur sur son poignet qui la rend encore plus attirante, elle n'a rien à t'envier.

Toi à côté, avec tes taches de rousseur à protéger du soleil et ta peau qui ne bronzera jamais, tu as l'air d'une tarte, avec en bonus tes lunettes de soleil qui te font ressembler à une grosse abeille et ta casquette de touriste. Tu as bien essayé de t'en débarrasser discrètement mais Hermione t'as repéré et t'as donné un speech d'une heure sur les mélanomes cancérogènes et l'exposition au soleil. Tu as acquiescé en grommelant, mais elle t'as embrassé en soupirant que tu étais insupportable, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle t'embrasse, tu as fondu comme neige au soleil.

Oui, Hermione te mène par le bout du nez, et c'est un sujet récurrent de moqueries chez tes frères et toutes tes coéquipières, mais ils peuvent tous aller se faire cuire un œuf, parceque tu es mariée avec elle, _toi_ , et pas eux. Ils peuvent toujours se moquer, ils n'auront jamais l'incommensurable beauté, l'abyssale génialité, l'éclat de génie qu'Hermione.

Et pour un génie, elle manque parfois de perspicacité. Elle est tellement sûre de n'être associée qu'à son savoir et son grand pouvoir magique qu'elle ne voit pas la femme magnifique qu'elle est, et que les gens voient.

Mais toi tu les vois tous, Krum qui la dévore du regard en dansant avec elle lors du mariage de Bill, Patrick avec son air si fier quand elle lui tient le bras ou Illona qui sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle lui pose une question. Ils sont tous attirés par elle, mais dommage pour eux, elle est à toi. Tu as aimé ce que tu as vu et tu as posé une bague dessus.

Et tu as tous les droits du monde d'être jalouse quand ta femme de cinq jours se fait draguer ouvertement sous ton nez par une espèce de ... tu t'égares, Ginny, calmes toi.

Heureusement qu'il y a Helmut et Gretta, sinon tu serais morte d'ennui depuis longtemps. Vous étiez assise à côté, toi et Hermione, dans le bus qui est partit de votre hôtel pour vous emmener au temple, et vous y avez appris que le couple de vieux allemands logeait deux chambres plus loin que vous. Dès qu'ils ont vu vos alliances - encore brillantes de nouveauté - vos regards amoureux et vos câlins incessants, ils ont compris - enfin surtout Gretta - que vous étiez en lune de miel et vous ont assaillit de questions. Le temps d'expliquer en long et en large comment vous vous étiez connues, comment vous étiez tombées amoureuses, comment vous vous étiez mariées - en essayant de cacher le mieux possible votre appartenance au monde sorcier - vous étiez arrivés au musée, et tu avais décidé que tu les aimais plutôt bien. Et comme Hermione t'as vite abandonnée pour aller épancher sa soif de culture, tu es restée près d'eux et en une journée, tu en as appris plus sur la légende d'Helmut que sur celle de Zeus.

" Ginefra ! " Quand on parle du loup … c'est Gretta qui arrive en te faisant des grands signes de bras " Ginefra ! Tu fiens ? "

" On bouge ? " tu demandes, et Gretta passe un bras autour de ton épaule, t'étouffant presque au passage.

" On fa fisiter une entreprize de ferrerie " elle te déclame en te postillonnant à moitié à la figure, et tu n'oses pas trop lui dire que tu n'as rien compris. Alors que tu te demandes encore comment tu vas te sortir de ce mauvais pas, Helmut arrive près de sa femme et te sauves. Il commence à lui montrer des vidéos sur son espèce de caméra moldue bizarre qu'il n'a pas lâché de la visite, tout en s'exclamant des tas de trucs en allemand, et tu te détaches discrètement pour aller retrouver Hermione.

Comme par hasard, tu la retrouves au centre du groupe, qui s'est apparemment regroupé pour quitter le temple. Elle est dos à toi, les bras posés sur ses hanches, en train de converser avec Illona et tu manques de t'étrangler quand tu vois que la guide louche d'un peu trop près sur le décolleté de ta femme. Tu t'en vas la remettre en place, celle-là, elle va rien comprendre.

Tu fends la foule d'un air déterminé, et tu remarques avec plaisir qu'Illona t'as sûrement vue arriver puisqu'elle lève la tête d'un air coupable, et perd tout de suite son petit sourire charmeur. Tu jettes ton bras autour des épaules d'Hermione - ce qui la fait un peu sursauter parcequ'elle ne t'avait pas vue venir, elle - mais dès qu'elle tourne la tête ver toi et t'aperçois, elle se relâche immédiatement et te souris.

" Hey mon cœur ! " tu susurres assez fort pour qu'Illona t'entende " Tu m'as manqué "

Avant qu'Hermione puisse répondre quoique ce soit, tu la ramènes contre toi pour l'embrasser passionnément, et tu retiens un ricanement quand tu vois la guide grecque devenir toute verte du coin de l'œil.

" _Hum hum_ " toussote Hermione quand tu te décides à la lâcher, les joues rouges et l'air un peu troublée " Euh … oui. Moi aussi. Enfin je veux dire tu m'as manqué aussi "

Tu rigoles et dépose un baiser contre sa joue. " Est-ce qu'elle n'est pas adorable ? " tu lances à l'attention d'Illona, qui ne sait plus où regarder.

Hermione glousse et te donne une petite tape sur la main qui repose sur le haut de son bras. " Illona était en train de me parler de la boutique qu'on va visiter maintenant " dit elle en se tournant vers la blonde " Du verre soufflé, c'est ca ? "

" Hmm … oui " dit la guide " C'est une spécialité de chez nous, et j'aime bien y emmener mon groupe de touristes. Ca leur plait toujours beaucoup "

" J'imagine " tu réponds avec le sourire le plus faux que tu puisses faire, et tu sens Hermione bouger un peu à mes côtés, sûrement pour te dire de te taire.

" Bon et bien on va y aller alors " enchaîne sans se démonter Illona " Je vais rassembler le groupe "

" C'est ça " tu grognes une fois qu'elle est assez éloignée pour ne plus être à portée d'oreilles et Hermione te donne une autre tape

" T'exagères Ginny ! "

" Quoi ? " tu demandes innocemment, mais tu sais bien qu'Hermione voit clair dans ton jeu et que tu es mal barrée.

" Elle a rien fait de mal et toi tu débarques avec tes yeux fous et tes bisous indécents - "

" Mes bisous ? Indécents ? "

" Ginny ... " gronde Hermione, mais tu vois bien que derrière ses sourcils froncés elle essaye de retenir un rire amusé

" C'est elle qui me cherche aussi ! Et qu'elle te déshabille encore une fois du regard, une seule, et tu vas voir ce que je- "

Hermione te plaque une main contre la bouche et te regarde en soupirant. " Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? "

" M'épouser c'est déjà fait " tu hausses des épaules quand elle enlève sa main et elle sourit tendrement.

Tu es presque sûre qu'elle va encore te traiter d'imbécile - sa manière à elle de dire _je t'aime_ \- mais elle se serre contre toi pour t'embrasser.

Et tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes , tu l'aimes et tu veux la garder contre toi encore un siècle, à l'embrasser et la serrer dans tes bras, mais le groupe est déjà parti et elle finit par se dégluer de toi pour t'entraîner vers votre minibus de touristes.

Tu boudes alors qu'elle s'assoit à tes côtés, parceque tu te fiches de cette foutue boutique de verre soufflé et tu aurais bien largué le groupe pour continuer à embrasser ta femme mais Hermione rigole en voyant ta moue de dégout et se colle contre toi. Tu essayes de dégager sa tête de ton épaule mais elle rigole de plus fort et évidemment tu craques et tu la laisser se pelotonner contre toi, embrassant de temps en temps le haut de son crâne.

Helmut et Gretta, qui ont pris la double place devant vous, se retournent toutes les trente secondes pour faire des ooooooh attendris ou prendre des photos d'Hermione empilée sur toi- avec l'énorme flash qui vous éblouit bien sûr, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Quand enfin votre bus s'arrête, Helmut a déjà pris une dizaine de photos et Gretta vous a déjà raconté en long et en large leur propre voyage de noces, ce qui a un peu refroidit l'ambiance.

Vous descendez du bus en vitesse, parcequ'heureusement Helmut a fait tomber sa casquette sous le siège et est en train de se contorsionner pour la récupérer en grondant en allemand, et vous en profitez pour vous cacher au milieu du groupe, là où Gretta ne viendra pas vous raconter les détails de la nuit de noce.

" On va rester ici une petite heure " dit Illona à l'ensemble du groupe " Et puis on rentrera à l'hôtel et on se séparera "

" Oh non " tu chuchotes dans l'oreille d'Hermione, que tu enlaces par derrière et qui sert tes mains contre son ventre " Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? "

Elle ricane et te fais quand même un petit signe de la main pour te dire de te taire.

" Je vous laisse visiter "

Tu regardes autour de toi la boutique, qui se présente comme une multitudes d'étagères et de tables où reposent des tas de petits objets en verre, plus colorés et plus jolis les uns que les autres. Tu t'apprêtes à demander à Hermione par quoi elle veut commencer, mais quand tu lèves la tête tu vois qu'Illona s'approche vers vous, et le regard que te lances ta femme signifie clairement _tiens toi tranquille_. Peuh. Comme si tu n'avais aucune manière.

" Je connais le patron de la boutique " dit votre guide en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux, comme si elle faisait tout pour t'énerver le plus possible " Je peux aller vous montrer les artisans en train de souffler le verre, si ça vous intéresse "

" Oh oui ! " dit aussitôt Hermione en clappant des mains. évidemment, ça l'intéresse. Tu aurais pu y mettre ta main à couper. Toi, par contre, ça ne tente pas du tout d'aller observer dans une chaleur infernale un type souffler dans un tube pour faire des bulles et tu préférerai flâner dans la boutique. Tu ne peux pas non plus laisser Hermione toute seule avec Illona, parceque Merlin seul sait ce qu'elle tenterait dans la fournaise avec ta femme, celle la.

" Tu viens chérie ? "

" Fiens où ? " commente une grosse voix derrière nous, et pour une fois tu es ravie de voir Helmut derrière toi.

" Illona propose de rencontrer les souffleurs de verre, ça t'intéresse Helmut ? "

" Oh yah ! " s'écrie il joyeusement " Je vais faire des photos ! "

Tu jouis presque intérieurement de la tête d'Illona quand Helmut va annoncer à Gretta qu'elle va les faire entrer dans les coulisses, et qu'elle-même rameute au moins une dizaine de personnes. Sa petite visite privée devient une sortie scolaire.

" Tu viens alors ? " demande Hermione alors qu'Illona essaye de restreindre la foule à une dizaine de personnes seulement.

" Vas y, je vais essayer de nous trouver un souvenir sympa "

" Tu me laisses y aller ? Seule avec Illona ? " nargue elle, et tu roules des yeux

" D'abord t'es pas _seule_ avec elle, il y a au moins quinze personnes pour te surveiller, et ensuite j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance ! "

" Oui oui " sourit Hermione, et elle m'embrasse sur la joue avant de suivre le groupe.

Une fois seule, tu fais le tour de la boutique à la recherche d'une verrerie sympa quand tes yeux tombent sur une petite merveille; une magnifique plaque en verre bleue où est gravée l'inscription " _It's a boy !_ ". Juste à côté, la même existe en rose pour les filles, et ton regard passe de l'une à l'autre sans savoir s'arrêter. Tu passes ton doigt le long du verre, et tu souris malgré toi.

Tu es encore très jeune bien sûr, et tu viens juste de te marier, mais tu dois avouer que tu as déjà pensé sérieusement à ce sujet plusieurs fois. Fonder une famille avec Hermione, c'est quelque chose que tu souhaites depuis plus longtemps que tu ne saurai te rappeler, et que tu n'aurai jamais crû pouvoir devenir réalité un jour. Mais les anneaux que tu as autour du doigt te rappellent que les rêves deviennent parfois vrais, et un jour, tu sais que tu seras mère.

La plaque bleue t'attire quand même plus que la rose, et tu la prends pour l'observer de plus près.

Tu ne sais pas si c'est parceque toi-même a eu autant de grands frères que tu souhaites que ton premier enfant soit un garçon, mais l'idée que l'aîné de la tribu Granger soit un petit garçons aux cheveux bruns et aux taches de rousseur, protecteur de ses frères et sœurs et la fierté de ses mères coure dans ton esprit depuis un moment et te réchauffes le cœur d'une douce chaleur indescriptible.

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu restes là à osciller entre plaque rose et bleue, mais quand tu relèves la tête tu vois que le petit groupe qui était partie avec Illona est revenu, et tu vois même Hermione au loin, qui est visiblement en train de te chercher. Tu glisses la plaque bleue derrière ton dos et tu t'approches à pas de loup derrière elle .

" Bouh" tu lui chuchotes à l'oreille, et elle sursaute.

" Ginny ! " glousse elle, avant de passer ses mains dans tes cheveux pour t'embrasser. Tu ne l'a jamais autant entendu glousser de ta vie que depuis que tu es mariée avec elle, et tu es persuadée que c'est le plus beau son que tu puisse entendre.

" J'ai une surprise pour toi … "

" Oh ! " Ses yeux s'allument aussitôt, et elle essaye de voir derrière ton dos ce que tu y caches. " C'est quoi ? "

" Pas de tricheries ! "

"Allez ! "

" Bon, d'accord, mais panique pas hein !"

" Allez montre moi !" Hermione piaille - tu ne l'as jamais vue piailler, et ça te fait tout drôle - et tu sors la plaque de derrière ton dos et là lui tends.

Tu pensais qu'elle allait la prendre pour la regarder, ou rire, ou sourire ou bouger en tous cas, mais elle ne dit rien et reste comme figée devant le _it's a boy_. Si c'est un peu étrange les dix premières secondes, ça commence vite à te faire paniquer, et tu te demandes si tu n'aurai pas mieux fait de garder la plaque pour toi.

" Elle existe en fille aussi ! " tu bredouilles, parceque tu en sait pas quoi dire, et Hermione lève vers toi des grands yeux humides.

Quelle imbécile ! Tu pouvais pas te taire non, Ginny ? A coup sûr tu viens juste de paniquer ta femme inutilement, et te fourrer dans un sacré pétrin !

" Mione, dis moi quelque chose … Si ça te plait pas on peut acheter autre chose; j'ai vu des beaux vases là-bas , grands comme tu les aimes, on peut aller regarder ? "

Elle bouge enfin vers toi, et tu crois presque qu'elle va te mettre une claque quand elle lève la main vers ta joue, mais au lieu de ça ses poings s'agrippent à ton cou et ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les tiennes. Tu te laisses embrasser par elle - tu es un peu étonnée par ce qui vient de se passer mais tu ne pas t'en plaindre, et tu enroules ta main libre autour de sa taille.

" Tu penses déjà à nos futurs bébés ? "

Elle te demande d'une petite voix, et tu te demandes si vas la faire pleurer, sans-cœur que tu es.

" Bien sûr " tu lui dis innocemment " J'y pense depuis longtemps, tu le sais bien "

" Ginny … " soupire ta femme " Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement "

Tu veux lui répondre que toi aussi, mais elle t'embrasse à nouveau, et tout ce qui a emplit ton esprit jusque là - les moustiques, les touristes allemands, les guides dragueurs - tout s'envole parceque tu tiens la femme que tu aimes contre toi et qu'elle t'aime aussi. Et tu souris contre ses lèvres en te traitant mentalement d'imbécile.

Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, plus jamais.

Le cœur d'Hermione n'appartient qu'à toi.


	42. 3 Juillet 2012

**Isn't She Lovely - Stevie Wonder**

En trente-cinq ans de carrière, j'en ai vu naitre des bébés.

Des bébés de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles, des bébés blonds, bruns, noirs, aux cheveux bouclés, frisés, roux, chauves, aux yeux bleus, gris, verts, bruns.

Des jumeaux, parfois même des triplés, plus souvent des garçons que des filles. Et j'en ai vu des scènes de ménage, dans la salle d'accouchement numéro 23, ma salle depuis des années. Des maris mis à la porte par leur femme, ou trop effrayés d'y rentrer, des belles-mères qui insistaient pour assister au travail, des engueulades sur le prénom, sur le choix des parrains, des " _je te l'avais dit que c'était une fille_ ", une fois même un " _comment ça, des jumeaux ?_ " .

Et surtout, des moments de famille unique, à trois, quatre, cinq ou plus, tous réunis autour d'un nouveau petit être tout neuf, totalement émerveillé par le miracle de la vie.

Ma mémoire abimée de vieille dame en a effacé beaucoup. Mais il y a une famille que je n'oublierai jamais, ce sont les Weasley. Et quand je dis famille Weasley, je parle plutôt du _clan_ Weasley, qui comprend les Granger et les Potter parcequ'apparemment ils sont tous reliés les uns aux autres d'une certaine manière . En même temps, à force de procréer au nombre de minimum un accouchement par an sur une période de quinze ans, on finit par se croiser souvent et se rappeler des visages et des noms.

Enfin se rappeler de _tous_ , c'est vite dit.

A l'apogée de ma grande carrière d'infirmière-mage puéricultrice, je pouvais faire accoucher jusqu'à une douzaine de bébés par jour dans ma petite salle du sous-sol, alors se rappeler de tout les Weasley est vraiment difficile. Je me souviens de presque toutes les femmes, étant donné bien sûr que c'était à elle que je m'adressais et qui faisaient tout le travail, contrairement à leur chiffes molles de maris, et je crois me souvenir que tous les mâles avaient des prénoms royaux, sans doute par admiration de la royauté moldue.

Si il y en trois dont je suis cent pour cent sûre du prénom, c'est bien Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Evidemment que je me rappelle du nom de ces trois la, ils ont supprimé le vieux Voldy. C'est comme si vous demandiez à un moldu si ils connaissent Martin Luther King, Gandhi et Lady Dianna.

Ne me jugez pas, mon grand-père était moldu.

Tous les mondes les connait. Ils ont sauvé le monde sorcier, quand même ! Et même l'autre Granger est connue, à ce qu'il parait. Mes collègues m'ont dit qu'elle jouait très bien au quidditch et quel avait reçu je ne sais quels prix.

Je ne m'intéresse pas au quidditch, ce sport de brutes qui a envoyé je ne sais combien de personnes dans l'hôpital même où je travaille, mais cette joueuse la, je l'aime bien. Sa femme aussi d'ailleurs. Elles ont quelque chose de … fascinant.

Ils l'ont tous d'ailleurs, dans cette tribu sauvage, cette espèce d'attraction entre eux qui force le respect et l'admiration. _Peuh_. Tant de niaiserie me dégouterait presque.

Avec les années et l'expérience, j'ai appris à me détacher de l'émotion qui nait toujours avec l'enfant en lui-même. Je ne peux pas me permettre - aucun membre du corps médical ne peut vraiment - d'avoir des sentiments pour ces bébés que l'on a observé grandir pendant des mois dans un monde à part et que pourtant l'on ne reverra jamais. Et les jours où des complications se font ou si l'on perd un enfant - même si avec les progrès de la science sorcière ces jours se font extrêmement rare - on ne peut pas se permettre de se laisser abattre alors que six ou sept bébés attendent de naître le reste de la journée et ont besoin de nos capacités maximales pour venir au monde.

Créer un lien d'attachement est si facilement fait, pourtant.

Et pour tous les bébés Weasley, et malgré ma réticence forte à me détacher de ça, j'ai été accrochée. Fortement.

Je me rappelle encore de la naissance du tout premier Weasley, qui en est faite était une première. Je peux encore me souvenir de l'arrivée catastrophée à mon service d'une horde de roux - et de quelques têtes blondes et brunes qui cassaient franchement l'harmonie du groupe - dont l'un aux cheveux longs essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher les autres d'entrer dans la pièce où était déjà installée sa femme, une belle blonde qui n'a pas arrêté de crier dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas pendant tout le temps de l'accouchement. Ses frères, sœurs et belles-sœurs ont eu la décence d'attendre patiemment dans la salle d'attente - dans le silence religieux que vous pouvez imaginer ( ironie, quand tu nous tiens ) mais les parents des deux côtés tenaient absolument à entrer dans la pièce malgré les remontrances des jeunes.

Le grand rouquin à boucles d'oreilles - visiblement l'aîné de la portée- s'est vite fait déborder par le surnombre et n'a pas pu empêcher sa mère et sa belle-mère d'assister à la naissance du premier petit enfant, une belle petite fille toute blonde - à ma grande déception ; j'avais parié avec mon équipe que le bébé serait roux.

En tous cas, le grand rouquin - Willard ou Willy ou quelque chose comme ça - a compris la leçon. Pour son deuxième gamin, il a foutu tout le monde dehors, parents, frères et sœurs, et leur a interdit de rentrer avant qu'il leur donne l'autorisation. Mal lui en a pris puisqu'il s'est retrouvé seul pour soutenir sa femme pendant le travail et l'accouchement.

Bon je ne devrai pas vous le dire parceque je suis assermentée au secret médical, mais la femme blonde de l'aîné Weasley est quart-vélane, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, et ce que j'ai compris pendant les trois accouchements que j'ai subi avec elle. Autant dire que les trois petits blonds ne sont pas vraiment nés dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Leur mère, qui pourtant paraissait si charmante dans son état normal, est rentrée dans une rage folle pendant chaque accouchement et m'a ravagé la chambre - trois fois. Elle devait vraiment souffrir la pauvre, au vu des draps qu'elle a déchiré au moment de pousser, et aux centaines d'insultes en français qu'elle crachait à son mari et que personne ne comprenait - sauf sa mère - pour la naissance de leur première fille.

C'était d'ailleurs un drôle de moment, la fille allongée sur le lit en train d'hurler à l'agonie, la mère à côté en train de la gronder pour son langage peu approprié pour un bébé, la belle-mère en train de demander la traduction de ce qu'elle disait, et le mari au milieu de tout ça qui essayait de calmer tout le monde du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le deuxième accouchement s'est quand même mieux déroulé, et le troisième aussi - mis à part le fait que la jeune infirmière de garde s'était trompée dans les doses de la potion anti-douleur, et que la pauvre blonde a ressenti bien plus que ce qu'elle n'était censée. Ses traits se sont littéralement déformés sous l'effet de la douleur, et quand le bébé est sortit, elle a littéralement rugit - ce qui a un peu effrayé son mari.

Quand Vélane pas contente, elle toujours faire ainsi.

En tous cas, ils nous ont fait trois beaux bébés blonds comme les blés, puisqu'apparemment la blondeur est dans leur gênes. Ces trois la ont sacrément baissé mes statistiques, puisque environ 80 % de leurs cousins sont roux.

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment je le sais. Il y a vingt-trois salles d'accouchement à Sainte-Mangouste, et ils auraient très bien pu aller dans une des vingt-deux avant la mienne. Les patients ne peuvent pas choisir où ils vont atterrir, seulement quel médicomage accoucheur qui les a suivit pendant la grossesse viendra délivrer le bébé, mais chaque infirmière qui comme moi à sa propre salle peut choisir qui elle y accueille. Et depuis ce mois de mai 1999, j'ai fait envoyer toute personne rousse ou accompagnant une femme enceinte rousse dans ma salle, pour être sûre d'accoucher tous les Weasley.

Ne croyez pas que c'est pas sympathie, ou amitié de la famille. Je voulais juste savoir quel serait le pourcentage de bébés roux. Malheureusement, mes statistiques ont été faussées par quatre blonds, quelques bruns et d'autres noir corbeaux. Il faut dire que pas un des fils et fille Weasley ne se sont mariés avec des rousses, ce qui n'aide pas mes chiffres.

Le deuxième dans l'ordre chronologique ne s'est même pas marié du tout, et on ne l'a jamais vu avec un bébé - à lui en tous cas. Ni avec une fille d'ailleurs. Ou un garçon. Mais il est toujours la à traîner quelque part dans l'hôpital le jour d'après une naissance, et c'est souvent le dernier à partir quand tout le monde remballe.

Le troisième fils - Perceval, c'est ça ? Ou Pierre ? - bon, ce roux la qui travaille au ministère; lui a eu les deux plus beaux accouchements que j'ai fait. Il a amené sa femme, une petite brunette toute gentille et adorable avec le personnel de l'hôpital, parfaitement dans les temps pour les deux fois, et est resté dans la salle pour lui tenir la main et la rassurer - comme un bon père dévoué et un mari aimant.

Tout était organisé et méthodique à son image, et ils ont eu deux petites filles rousses mignonnes comme leur maman et calmes comme leur père. Un vrai rêve.

Autant dire que le frère d'après n'a pas vraiment vécu les mêmes conditions idylliques d'accouchement. Il était drôle ce grand rouquin la, toujours le premier à essayer de faire rire la galerie et à sortir une bièraubeurre pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Autant dire qu'il a beaucoup moins ri quand sa femme lui a jeté sa montre à la tête en criant que c'est lui qui avait voulu un bébé et qu'il n'avait qu'à le pousser de là lui-même au lieu de lui demander de respirer et de pousser. C'est après la naissance de son fils, un beau bébé à la peau ambrée et aux yeux bleus comme les siens, qu'il m'a soufflé tout bas alors que je faisais disparaître la blessure au dessus de son œil avec un peu d'essence de Dittany que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait ça.

Il a quand même recommencé quatre ans plus tard, et il a faillit ne pas assister à la naissance de sa fille tant il avait peur de sa femme, qui avait juré qu'elle le tuerait si elle le voyait. On a réussi à la calmer et à la convaincre que lancer tout ce qu'elle trouvait à la tête de son mari à chaque fois qu'il pointait le bout de son nez dans la salle d'accouchement n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, et une petite fille totalement chauve et aux traditionnels yeux bleus est née.

Apparemment, c'est une tradition dans cette tribu d'effrayer le mari au point de le faire sortir de la salle de travail, et vous seriez étonnés de savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai dû aller chercher le rouquin de mari dans le couloir de l'hôpital, alors qu'il était en train de faire un conseil de guerre avec le reste de la famille pour trouver la tactique à aborder pour réussir à re-rentrer dans la chambre sans créer une troisième guerre sorcière.

Et même un mari aux cheveux noirs une fois.

Oui, parceque même le _grand_ Harry Potter s'est fait mettre à la porte par sa femme quand est venu le moment de mettre au monde son premier fils. Pour un homme qui a supprimé le vieux Voldy de la face de la terre, Merlin sait à quel point il a été inefficace quand il a fallut calmer sa femme, qui avait refusé de prendre des potions anti-douleur pour avoir un accouchement plus ' _naturel_ ' .

Si elle l'a senti passer, l'accouchement naturel, lui aussi, le pauvre. Elle lui a cassé le poignet pendant une contraction un peu violente, cassé au sens littéral, double fracture avec élongation des ligaments, du terme. Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a rien osé dire avant que le bébé soit né, de peur qu'elle ne lui casse l'autre sûrement.

Remarque, c'était assez drôle de le voir, alors que sa femme s'était enfin endormie en serrant leur fils dans ses bras, se ramener dans le poste d'infirmerie avec le bras en écharpe et demandé timidement si on ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose pour sa main, qui le faisait " _un peu souffrir_ ". On lui a réparé ça en quelque coups de baguettes et une potion, et je n'ai jamais su si la blonde l'avait jamais su au final.

En plus, elle était gentille comme tout, la petite blonde Potter. Toujours un sourire pour nous, toujours un merci quand après l'accouchement on venait faire les examens au bébé et à elle-même, un vrai ange. Un ange qui se transformait un peu pendant ses accouchements, quoi . Le pauvre Potter passait plus de temps dans le couloir à demander des conseils aux deux autres membres du trio d'or plutôt que dans la salle de travail.

A ce niveau la, Ronald Weasley était pas mieux.

D'ailleurs, il a carrément fait mieux que tout le monde en étant tout simplement _absent_ lors de la naissance de son premier enfant. Absent, oui, vous avez bien lu. Absent, du début à la fin du travail, n'arrivant comme par miracle essoufflé et les joues rouges que au moment même où sa fille commençait à sortir le bout de sa tête.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Potter et d'autres des amis ( ou collègues de boisson ) l'avaient emmené fêter ses derniers jours de tranquillité en Hollande, à Amsterdam je crois, pour un " _weekend entre potes_ " , une sorte deuxième enterrement de vie de garçon.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'est que le bébé avait décidé qu'il naitrait trois semaines avant la date prévue, et le temps que le père soit prévenu d'un patronus et rapatrié d'urgence à Londres, sa pauvre femme était déjà dans la salle de travail, en train de broyer les mains de sa mère et d'Hermione Granger ( qui hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle étriperait elle même Ronald Weasley quand il arriverait ), prête à délivrer le bébé.

Heureusement, toute cette coordination minable s'est bien terminé. Personne n'a été étripé au final, et toute menace de mort envers Weasley a été oubliée quand il est sortit de la chambre 23 avec une ravissante petite fille rousse entre les bras, aussi fier de lui que si il avait poussé le bébé de son propre vagin.

Les hommes sont étranges.

En attendant, sa famille l'a tellement sermonné sur son absence lors de la naissance de sa fille que pour la deuxième, Weasley Junior a eu la décence d'arriver à l'heure, et en même temps que sa femme. C'est là qu'il a compris ce qu'il avait raté la dernière fois, et qu'il a réalisé que finalement arriver comme une fleur au tout dernier moment n'était pas si mal que ça. La dernière fois, il avait eu la chance de rater toute la partie pré-naissance et n'assister qu'à l'arrivée d'un adorable bébé, mais cette fois-ci, les broyages de main, les insultes, les menaces de divorce et autres douceurs, c'était pour sa citrouille. Alors tout comme son meilleur ami Potter, lui aussi a commencé à faire des aller-retour incessants entre le couloir et la salle de travail jusqu'à ce que sa sœur lui interdise de revenir les voir avant que le bébé soit né.

Bizarrement, il avait l'air encore plus effrayé par sa petite sœur - qui soit dit en passant était enceinte jusqu'aux dents, ce qui jouait peut-être sur son humeur - que par sa femme, qui lui criait de revenir dans la salle de travail si il était un homme.

L'homme était paniqué mais est resté quand même, immobile au fond de la salle, jusqu'à ce que sa femme l'appelle et qu'il se réveille d'un coup, enfin prêt à servir à quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment si sa présence s'est révélée utile, mais sa brune a accouché d'une autre petite fille, belle comme un cœur, qu'il est ensuite aller présenter au reste du troupeau comme la huitième merveille du monde.

Ah les hommes.

Au moins, les deux petites dernières de la famille n'ont pas eu ce soucis à se faire. Je ne l'admettrais sans doute jamais, et certainement pas à la Granger rousse, mais de tous les couples qui sont passés dans ma salle 23, c'est certainement mon préféré. C'est les seules qui m'ont fait rire, crier, applaudir et je dois l'admettre, presque pleurer, à la naissance de chacun de leur enfant.

Oui, parcequ'en plus, ce sont les seules qui ont continué la grande tradition familiale de faire autant d'enfants qu'il y a de joueurs dans une équipe de quidditch.

Quatre enfants, pour le moment, dont la dernière addition est née il y a une heure, et rentre déjà dans mon top trois des plus beaux bébés qui sont nés dans ma salle.

Et en plus, elles ont insisté pour que tous leurs suivis médical de grossesse et tous leurs accouchements se déroulent ici, à Sainte-Mangouste, alors que le monde moldu auquel appartient Hermione Granger est sans aucun doute aussi avancé que nous, voire plus, dans le domaine obstétrical. Apparemment, elles adorent Sainte-Mangouste parceque d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté, l'une a demandé l'autre en mariage dans une des salles du premier étage. Qui se fiance dans un hôpital sérieusement ? Ces stars du show bizz …

Au moins, leur célébrité ne leur est pas monté à la tête, et elles sont restées modestes et plutôt simples. Je dis _plutôt_ , parceque si elles ne jouent pas de leur notoriété, ça n'empêche pas les gens de les reconnaitre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital et de les arrêter pour un autographe ou une photo, alors qu'elles même cherchent juste un peu de tranquillité hors de la folie de la salle d'accouchement. Elles ne disent jamais non, bien sûr, mais on peut voir à ces moments dans leurs yeux un peu de fatigue, voir d'exaspération. Ce sont des stars, que voulez-vous. Tout dans leurs vies est exceptionnel.

Rien que la naissance du premier Granger, tiens. Il fallait le voir pour le croire …

J'étais partie prévenir ma chef, la guérisseuse Summer Jones, pour la prévenir que l'accouchement était imminent, et puis je suis retournée dans ma salle 23, qui ne contenait que trois personnes à mon départ. Quand je suis rentrée à nouveau dans la salle, et vu qu'il y avait au moins une quinzaine de personnes autour du lit, dont trois assis directement dessus, en train de rire et de siffler des bièraubeurres comme si ils étaient au bistrot, accompagné de plus par une femme aussi enceinte qu'Hermione, trois joueuses de quidditch dans leurs uniformes et un elfe de maison en train de jouer avec trois enfants en bas âge, j'ai faillit faire une syncope .

J'ai viré tout le monde à grands cris, et leur ait interdit de revenir avant permission. Je me doute bien qu'ils sont rentrés en cachette dès que je quittai la salle, mais au moins plus aucune bièraubeurre n'a passé le palier de ma salle.

Le bébé est né dans les cris et les pleurs, et à peine sorti, Ginevra Granger s'est mis à me suivre et observer chacun de mes gestes d'un regard méchant, ce qu'aucun de ses frères n'a fait, pour vérifier que je n'allais pas casser son fils, ou l'échanger avec un chiot, qui sait. Bizarrement, ça ne m'a pas énervé du tout, au contraire, j'ai trouvé ça plutôt mignon . Ne lui répétez pas ça.

Contrairement à leurs frères aussi, elles ne sont pas aller présenter le nouveau né à la famille à peine sorti du ventre de sa mère, non, elles ont essayé le garder pour elles le plus longtemps possible. J'ai trouvé ça adorable, de les voir toutes les deux sur le lit d'hôpital, tenant en même temps le bébé dans leurs bras, malgré la fatigue et la douleur, comme si il n'y avait qu'eux trois dans la pièce, qu'eux trois au monde.

Et pour les jumeaux qui sont nés quelques années après, elles ont fait encore mieux puisqu'elles n'ont prévenu la famille qu'après que les deux garçons soient nés. Pas de frères en train de boire de l'alcool dans le couloir, pas de grands parents en pleurs, pas de pique nique devant ma porte … juste elles deux, et leurs bébés. Je leur en est été très reconnaissante, le reste de la famille un peu moins. Mais pour elles, la naissance est sacrée et doit rester un moment de rencontre entre les parents et l'enfant seulement. Je trouverai presque ça beau, si je m'autorisai à ressentir des choses.

Et le petit bébé né tout à l'heure, qu'Hermione Granger tient en ce moment serré contre elle, alors que sa femme a finit par perdre son combat contre le sommeil, il provient sans doute du plus bel accouchement que j'ai fait de ma carrière.

Ginevra était plus dans l'insulte et les reproches que l'avait été sa femme les deux dernières fois, mais elle avait totalement confiance dans la brune, et ses yeux niaient tout ce que disait sa bouche. Bizarrement, ce n'était pas contre sa femme que se dirigeaient les " _ça fait un mal de chien bordel_ " et les " _pousse toi même !_ " ou encore le petit " _c'est toi qui l'a mis la dedans, maintenant tu vas l'enlever !_ ", jamais contre sa femme, mais bien contre Madame Jones, ou même contre moi. C'était plutôt une première. D'habitude, les femmes qui accouchent insultent surtout le mari, jamais l'obstétricienne.

Mais Ginevra Granger n'est pas comme tout le monde, et n'a pas une seule fois des sept heures qu'a duré le travail dit un mot de travers à sa femme.

Celle-ci a finit par monter sur le lit - bravant mon interdiction bien sûr - derrière la rousse, pour la soutenir dans chaque contraction . Un vrai travail d'équipe. Une petite fille adorable a finit par naître, et comme l'avait fait l'autre Granger, Hermione a suivit mes moindres faits et gestes avec le bébé avant que je ne lui rende, et je crois bien qu'elle ne l'a pas lâché depuis.

Je peux voir par mon carreau que les grands parents et quelque frères roux sont déjà là, et attendent patiemment dehors de rencontrer le bébé, mais connaissant les deux Granger, ils pourront attendre encore quelques heures.

Hermione et Ginevra Granger viennent d'avoir une fille. Et elle est déjà la petite fille la plus aimée au monde.


	43. 7 Mai 1999

**For me Formidable - Charles Aznavour**

" _Atchiiii_ ! "

La tête de Ginny partit d'un coup en avant alors qu'elle éternuait pour la dixième fois en cinq minutes, et alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle, une vilaine quinte de toux vint à nouveau la plier en deux dans son élan.

Saleté de temps. Saleté de rhume.

" Je t'avais bien dit qu'il pleuvait trop fort dehors pour aller voler, mais _non_ , tu devais maintenir l'entraînement ! "

" C'est pas ma faute " murmura Ginny d'une voix fatiguée en laissant retomber sa tête sur son oreiller " On doit battre Serdaigle pour gagner la coupe … "

" Le match a lieu dans plus de trois semaines Ginny ! Vous êtes pas à un entraiment près … et vu ton état je sais même pas si tu vas pouvoir assister au Serpentard- Poufsouffle de demain "

" Quoi ? " La capitaine de Gryffondor se redressa d'un coup dans son lit " Non, non non ! "

" Si, si, si ! Tu tousses, tu éternues et tu es incapable de rester debout une heure ! "

" Mione ! " gémit Ginny " Me fais pas ça ! Laisse moi aller au match demain ! "

Un demi-sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la brune, qui était assise au bord du lit de sa petite amie, et s'occupait maintenant de la border avec soin.

" Si tu restes au lit ce soir et que tu acceptes de boire la potion que t'as faite Madame Pomfrey, alors peut-être que tu pourras y aller "

" Génia- _atchiii_ ! "

Hermione sourit à nouveau devant la mine adorable que faisait la poursuiveuse quand elle éternuait, et posa une main sur sa joue.

" Ca t'apprendra à ne pas m'écouter … "

Ginny sourit et haussa des épaules " Peut-être que le ciel me punit de ne pas t'avoir obéit "

" J'en suis sûre "

" La prochaine fois je me ferai peut-être foudroyer "

Hermione rit et se pencha vers la rousse pour embrasser son front. Ce qui devait être un simple baiser à la base fit vite froncer les sourcils d'Hermione, qui laissa ses lèvres bien plus longtemps que nécessaire contre le front de Ginny, puis y posa la paume de sa main d'un air contrarié.

" Je suis presque sûre que tu as de la fièvre en plus, je devrai peut-être aller voir Madame Pomfrey … "

" Non ! " Le cri enroué de Ginny déchira l'air et Hermione, qui s'était levée du lit, se tourna vers elle rapidement " Me quitte pas ! "

La brune resta une demi-seconde interdite, et se rassit immédiatement, prenant au passage la main blanche de la joueuse dans la sienne.

" Plus jamais . "

Ginny sourit faiblement et reposa à nouveau sa tête contre l'oreiller, ne lâchant pas pourtant la main d'Hermione.

" Est-ce que tu vas avoir des problèmes pour avoir raté des cours aujourd'hui ? " demanda doucement Hermione au bout d'un petit moment, rompant le silence agréable qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

" Je pense pas. J'ai raté que Potions, et madame Pomfrey m'a fait une lettre d'excuse en sortant de l'infirmerie. Et en plus - " Ginny s'interrompit pour toussoter un peu et reprit d'un air malin " Je fais ce que je veux. J'ai une protection de taille . "

" Ah bon ? "

" T'es pas au courant ? Je sors avec la fille de la directrice de l'école "

Hermione roula des yeux pour l'effet mais ne pu s'empêcher de rosir légèrement des joues. Depuis que Minerva avait accepté d'être sa tutrice légale à la mort de ses parents, elle s'était plus comportée comme une mère que comme une professeure pour la jeune Gryffondore, ce qu'Hermione appréciait beaucoup. Et tout le monde s'était adapté à la situation, même si Ron et Ginny avaient eu un peu de mal à appeler leur professeur par son prénom dans les premiers temps.

" Ca ne te donne pas une carte blanche pour sécher des cours ! " gronda Hermione

" Non, mais ça me donne l'autorisation d'utiliser ta chambre de préfète-en-chef quand je veux "

" C'est-à-dire tous les soirs "

Ginny fit mine de faire des grands yeux vexés et posa sa main libre sur sa poitrine " Dis tout de suite que tu veux pas de moi chez toi ! "

Hermione retint un roulement d'yeux et préféra se rapprocher de sa copine pour susurrer à son oreille " Je veux de toi partout, tout le temps, toute la journée … "

Ginny fit une grande tête étonnée, tellement étonnée qu'elle ne fit même pas exprès de tousser à ce moment là et, comme arrêter de respirer et avoir envie de tousser au même moment se mariaient très mal, elle dû lâcher la main d'Hermione pour mieux reprendre son souffle. Celle-ci avait visiblement du mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire, et quand Ginny récupéra assez de souffle pour s'en rendre compte, elle s'enfouit sous sa couette en grognant d'un air vexé.

" Rooooh mon amour le prends pas mal ! " sourit joyeusement Hermione à la boule de draps que faisait à présent sa copine " Je ne savais juste pas que je te faisais de l'effet à ce point là "

" C'est ça, fous toi de moi alors que je suis au bord de l'agonie ! "

Cette fois-ci Hermione ne put retenir le gloussement qui menaçait de sortir depuis un petit bout de temps, et Ginny aplatit l'oreiller sur sa tête.

" Traitresse ! "

" Tu crois pas que t'en fais un _tout petit peu_ trop ? Pour quelqu'un qui voulait absolument assister au match de demain, tu ne me parais pas vraiment au bord de l'agonie "

" _Gna gna gna_ " Ginny souleva l'oreiller un moment pour jeter un regard furieux à sa copine souriante " Tu rigoleras moins quand je serai morte ! "

" Mais bien sûr" Hermione roula des yeux avec application " Ginevra Weasley, tueuse de mangemorts et survivante de Voldemort, tragiquement assassinée par un petit rhume à l'âge de dix-sept ans, qu'elle repose en paix "

" _Atchiii_ ! "

La brune cessa immédiatement de se moquer de sa petite amie et glissa une main dans ses longs cheveux flamboyants.

" Mon pauvre bébé, t'es vraiment pas bien … "

Ginny releva la tête et lui lança un regard incrédule. " Quand je te le disais ! "

" Bois ta potion, ça ira mieux "

Ginny soupira mais étonnamment ne protestera pas plus et tendit le bras pour attraper le mug bleu que l'aînée avait ramené de l'infirmerie.

" Beuh, ça a un goût de pipi de chat ! " dit elle en reposant la tasse sur la table de nuit. Hermione ne rajouta rien et lâcha la main de Ginny pour aller s'assoir à côté d'elle, allongeant ses jambes le long de celles de la rousse, qui étaient elles plongées sous l'épaisseur de son édredon. Ginny posa aussitôt sa tête sur l'épaule de sa copine, qui glissa un bras autour de son épaule par automatisme et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

" Est-ce que tu veux essayer de dormir un peu ? " Ginny grogna. " J'y arrive pas. Je veux juste rester comme ça, avec toi "

" Et tu veux pas manger un peu ? Même pas un petit bol de soupe ? "

" Impossible, ça me fait trop mal à la gorge. Mais toi si tu veux, tu peux y aller "

Hermione secoua la tête. " Je reste avec toi "

" Mione … "

" Non, j'ai pas faim vraiment. Et au pire je pourrai toujours aller demander aux elfes de cuisine de me préparer un petit dîner plus tard "

" D'accord " soupira Ginny en refermant les yeux, se pelotonnant le plus possible contre Hermione. " Mais t'es pas obligée de rester ici, tu sais "

" Tu t'accroches tellement fort à moi que je pourrai pas partir de toute façon "

Ginny ouvrit un œil vers Hermione, qui gloussa doucement et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. " Je plaisante … "

" M'embrasse pas ! "

Ginny essaya de reculer mais trop tard, les lèvres d'Hermione étaient déjà contre les siennes, et y restèrent un petit moment avant que la rousse ne rassemble assez de forcer pour s'en éloigner.

" Tu vas être malade … " protesta elle.

" Eh bien ça sera à ton tour de venir me border et me forcer à boire des soupes à la tomate en me grondant de ne pas avoir été raisonnable "

" Deal "

Hermione soupira de contentement et glissa une main dans les cheveux de la rousse, qui s'était à nouveau confortablement allongée contre elle.

" Au moins ça nous permet de passer un peu de temps ensemble. J'ai l'impression qu'entre les examens, et le quidditch, et être préfète, et devoir reconstruire l'école, on ne se voit plus jamais … "

" On a quand même plus de cours ensemble qu'avant " toussota la poursuiveuse

" C'est pas difficile " sourit Hermione " Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est même si j'aurai voulu que ça soit dans d'autres circonstances, je suis vraiment contente de passer une soirée tranquille avec toi "

Ginny leva des yeux à demi-clos vers la brune et sourit. " Moi aussi mon cœur "

" Je t'aime " sourit celle-ci.

" Moi au- _atchiiii_ !"

Hermione sourit et posa sa joue contre les cheveux de la rousse, laissant retomber un agréable silence dans la pièce pendant quelque minutes, interrompu seulement par la toux ou les quelque éternuements de Ginny. Au bout d'un moment, la brune se détacha un peu pour voir si sa copine s'était endormie, mais Ginny tenait bon et la regarda avec des yeux brillants.

" Racontes moi une histoire !"

" Vraiment ?"

" Une histoire moldue, comme tu pourras raconter à nos enfants" dit Ginny en baillant.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant de bouger, comme bloquée par ce que sa petite amie venait de dire. _Nos enfants._ Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un accès de toux de Ginny l'interrompit, et elle se contenta de passer une main dans le dos de sa copine qui crachait ses poumons à ses côtés, se disant au fond que certaines questions peuvent attendre.

" Une histoire moldue … tu veux que je te raconte mon comte préféré de quand j'étais petite ? " Ginny hocha de la tête et posa sa tête sur son oreiller, pour mieux regarder Hermione, qui se concentrait à présent sur la composition de son histoire. " Bon alors, je vais te raconter La Belle Au Bois Dormant de Perrault "

" Au bois dormant ? "

" Oui. "

" Comme un bois .. qui dort ? "

" Hmm … oui "

" Ca commence bien " bailla Ginny.

Hermione, qui s'était assise au bord du lit, commença à raconter avec animation le comte à Ginny, déviant progressivement de la version beaucoup plus classique du comte à celle édulcorée par Walt Disney, qu'elle avait regardé des centaines de fois dans son enfance . Ginny avait l'air d'apprécier l'histoire, qu'elle ponctuait cependant régulièrement par des " _genre !_ " ou des " _qui va dire ça en vrai ?_ " et l'abreuvait de questions, dont la pertinence était questionnable.

Au début, Ginny suivait avec attention et n'interrompait sa copine que pour demander des choses comme " _c'est quoi un fuseau ?_ " ou " _pourquoi tous les fuseaux du pays sont brûlés sauf un ?_ " mais au fur et à mesure du comte, et alors qu'Hermione était à fond dedans, Ginny remarqua qu'il était bien plus drôle d'interrompre sa copine que de suivre l'histoire et commença à lancer entre deux éternuements des « _Maléfique peut se transformer en dragon ? C'est une animagus ?_ » ou encore des « _Cent ans ! Imagine l'haleine au réveil !_ ».

Après moult roulages d'yeux et une menace de ne pas raconter la fin si elle ne se taisait pas, Hermione parvint à réduire la rousse au silence et en arriva enfin au point crucial du comte.

" Et après avoir enfin vaincu la sorcière, le prince parvint à pénétrer dans le palais endormi. Après avoir traversé plusieurs salles vides, ou remplies de gens comme pétrifiés … " Ginny ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Hermione la foudroya du regard avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit " Pour la dernière fois, Ginevra, non, pas grâce à un basilique ! Je disais donc … les gens du palais qui semblaient s'être transformés en statues de sel, le prince arriva devant une grande porte en bois avec une poignée en or, recouverte d'un grand rideau sombre et … "

" Pourquoi les gens dormaient, déjà ? "

"Gin, je t'ai expliqué vingt fois ! Ils se réveilleront quand la princesse se réveillera, et elle se réveillera quand le prince l'embrassera mais il est pas près de le faire si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'interrompre ! "

" Ça va, ça va … » se renfrogna Ginny en s'enfonçant plus profondément sous la couette.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et poursuivit " Le prince entra silencieusement dans la salle. Au centre se trouvait un grand lit à baldaquin, drapé d'or et de bordeaux. Et dans le lit reposait … "

" On se le demande vraiment " ricana Ginny en se cachant à moitié sous ses draps

" La princesse Aurore » soupira Hermione en fronçant encore plus les sourcils vers Ginny, qui décidemment était aussi insupportable qu'un sale gosse mal élevé quand elle était malade.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait le prince à ce moment-là ? " demanda Ginny d'une petite voix enfantine.

Hermione sourit. " Ca " répondit elle simplement avant de se pencher vers Ginny pour déposer sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Alors qu'Hermione allait se reculer en souriant, des mains s'accrochèrent de toutes leurs forces à sa nuque, et Ginny approfondit le baiser, glissant sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione sans aucun ménagement.

Après quelques minutes de baisers intenses, Hermione sembla se rappeler que Ginny était malade et qu'elle le serait aussi d'ici quelques heures, et se recula un instant.

" Wow. Finalement, ça vaut le coup d'être malade. Ou de dormir cent ans " sourit Ginny, les yeux mi-clos et les mains dans le dos de la brune, visiblement ravie de la fin du comte. Hermione s'allongea à ses côtés et glissa son bras autour du ventre de Ginny.

" Imbécile … " murmura-t-elle.

" Sans rire, je comprends pourquoi c'est ton histoire d'enfant préférée. Elle est pas mal "

" Je l'ai bien lu des dizaines de fois, tu sais. Et après, je m'imaginais le prince charmant arriver au galop sur son cheval blanc, dans une armure scintillante et une épée dorée au fourreau. Puis il me ferait monter sur son cheval derrière lui, et il m'emmènerait dans son palais d'argent, où nous serions heureux pour toujours " dit Hermione d'une voix rêveuse.

Ginny la regardait avec des grands yeux un peu inquiets. " Un prince charmant dans une armure scintillante ? "

" Sur un cheval blanc ! " précisa Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux

" Un che- _atchiii_ ! "

Hermione tourna la tête vers la rousse, et la regarda se frotter les yeux d'un air attendri. " J'ai changé de rêve depuis bien longtemps tu sais … "

"Ah bon ? " demanda Ginny d'une voix étranglée

" Depuis le jour où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, andouille " rit l'aînée, avant de se pencher vers Ginny pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Ginny, beaucoup trop heureuse pour se questionner sur ce qu'était au juste une andouille, se pelotonna amoureusement contre Hermione. Elle n'était peut-être pas un prince charmant, elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de tuer un dragon pour embrasser sa princesse.


	44. 29 Avril 2007

**Bella Notte - Disney**

" Viens mon chéri ! "

Leo trottine jusqu'à moi de quelques pas mal assurés et je le rattrape alors qu'il tend les bras vers moi et manque de tomber la tête en avant, déséquilibré.

" Mommy ! " sourit il , tout content, en posant ses petites mains potelées sur mes joues et je dépose un gros bisou bruyant sur son nez, ce qui le fait éclater de rire.

Il est tout le temps joyeux, notre fils, toujours le premier à courir dans tous les sens, à vouloir faire des câlins à tous les gens qu'il croise - qu'il les connaisse ou non - et à chanter à tue-tête des chansons dont il ne comprend pas les paroles. Je suis persuadée qu'il tient ça de toi.

Il tient d'ailleurs presque tout de toi, d'un point de vue physique comme caractériel - ce que je trouve totalement injuste puisque c'est bien moi qui ait dû passer des heures sur le billard à le pousser hors de mes entrailles. La génétique est une ingrate.

" Où est-ce que tu es allé te fourrer encore ? " je soupire en passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés - la seule preuve physique et matérielle qu'il est mon fils aussi après tout " Tu as un rôle très important aujourd'hui, Leo, tu sais lequel ? "

" Ma'cher avec Tata et Tatie ! " sourit il de toutes ses dents - dix au dernier rapport malgré celle qui pousse dans sa gencive supérieure et que tu examines avec attention tous les matins .

" Oui et pour faire quoi ? "

Leo me regarde avec des grands yeux étonnés et je poursuis " Amener les … "

" _Bah_ ! "

" Les bagues " je corrige, et il applaudit son accord contre mes joues. " Et quand on amène les bagues à l'autel, on doit être un petit garçon chic et élégant, pas un sauvage avec les cheveux en pétard et la chemise hors du pantalon ! "

Je le repose au sol et procède à son ré-habillage complet, pendant qu'il chantonne un air qui me parait familier. " Qu'est-ce que tu chantes mon chéri ? " je demande en refermant son petit pantalon gris et rentrant sa chemise bleue clair dedans.

Gemmi trouvait adorable l'idée de l'habiller comme ses frères, en costume trois pièces avec un haut de forme et une queue de pie, mais il n'aurait jamais tenu sans tout enlever au beau milieu de la cérémonie, et Geri a réussi à la convaincre - Dieu sait comment - qu'un costume léger suffirait. Il porte donc un pantalon gris et une chemise à manches courtes bleue clair sous un petit veston gris, des mêmes couleurs que ceux des témoins des mariées, et à l'insistance de Gemmi, un petit nœud papillon gris que j'ai mis des heures à fixer et qu'il a déjà défait en moins de deux minutes.

" Chantes, Mommy ? " demande il de la même voix qu'il utilise pour te demander un cookie au goûter, et à laquelle tu ne sais pas dire non, soit dit en passant.

" Chantes quoi ? "

" Les pi'ates !"

Je souris tendrement. On avait décidé bien avant sa naissance que notre enfant serait élevé dans les traditions sorcières et moldues, et tout comme moi dans ma jeunesse, Leo adore les films Disney, dont son obsession actuelle - Peter Pan. Il est trop petit pour comprendre l'histoire du film, bien sûr, mais il en adore les chansons et tu commences à les connaître par cœur aussi.

D'ailleurs tu aimes tellement le film -malgré le fait que tu répètes à qui veut l'entendre que tu ne l'as regardé vingt-sept fois que pour faire plaisir à Leo - que je suis rentrée l'autre jour du ministère pour vous découvrir tous les deux déguisés en pirate avec des cache-œil et des barbes dessinés au feutre, en train de prendre à l'abordage un bateau ennemi - notre vieux canapé. Autant dire que les photos que j'ai prise ce jour à la ont fait littéralement pleurer Ron et Harry de rire.

" D'accord mais tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? Je dois remettre ton nœud papillon, et tu as interdiction de l'enlever cette fois ! "

Leo hoche de la tête et me regarde avec des yeux brillants d'anticipation. Je chante toujours aussi mal, bien sûr, mais ça n'a jamais dérangé notre fils, qui commence à glousser et taper des mains en rythme alors que je fredonne _La vie d'un pirate_ , que j'ai entendu tellement de fois pendant le mois dernier que j'ai l'impression de vivre avec le capitaine Crochet à la maison.

" _Ooh la vie d'un pirate, À bord d'une frégate, C'est la plus belle des …_ "

" _Vies !_ " crie tout fort Leo

" _On s'dilate la rate, Quand on est…_ "

" _Pi'ate !_ "

" _Oui, on rit dans la piraterie_ "

Leo aussi rit, de son petit rire aigu de bébé que je trouve si adorable et qui te fait toujours sourire autant, et je profite qu'il ne soit pas en train de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour finir de fixer sa chemise et son nœud.

" Et voila ! Mon petit homme est tout beau " je souris et Leo se redresse, tout fier de son petit surnom.

Je ne suis pas tellement du genre mère poule émotionnelle - du moins je ne l'étais pas avant notre mariage - mais je dois avouer que le voir se tenir debout et parler plutôt aisément me crée un petit pincement au cœur.

Mon bébé va avoir deux ans dans quelque mois et il n'en sera bientôt plus un. Huh. Les mariages me rendent plus sentimentale que d'habitude. Je me relève et le prends dans mes bras au passage, savourant le fait qu'il n'est pas encore trop grand pour que je le porte.

" T'aimes Mommy " dit il en posant son menton contre mon épaule. Je peux sentir mon cœur fondre dans ma poitrine.

" Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur "

" Et moi je vous aime tous les deux "

" Mama !"

Il te reconnait avant que j'ai eu le temps de me retourner, et je le dépose au sol pour qu'il aille courir dans tes bras.

" C'est vrai que tu es tout beau " tu murmures contre ses boucles brunes " Et toi aussi mon cœur, tu es magnifique. Vous êtes adorables tous les deux "

Je roule un peu des yeux devant tes compliments faciles, mais qui font toujours mouche, et je me penche pour t'embrasser. Tu portes la même robe que moi - ce qui est normal vu que tu es la demoiselle d'honneur principale de Geri et moi la témoin de Gemmi - et je murmure contre tes lèvres à quel point celle-ci te met en valeur.

Tu continues à m'embrasser, doucement d'abord, et puis la main libre que tu laissais contre mon bras descend enlacer ma taille, et je suis d'un coup totalement happée par toi, par ton parfum enivrant, par la familiarité de tes gestes, par l'envie qui me prend d'un coup et mes bras glissent d'eux même le long de tes hanches pour te rapprocher encore plus.

" Et _oh_ ! "

La voix nous fait sursauter et je me détache de quelque centimètres de toi, suffisamment pour voir Geri, dans la gloire de sa longue robe de mariée à traîne immense, nous observez depuis le pas de sa porte en souriant.

" Je vous dérange pas trop peut-être ? Si vous continuer à vous embrasser comme ça dans les couloirs, on va croire que c'est vous qui vous vous marriez ! "

" Tatie ! " lance la voix fluette de Leo, qu'on avait un peu oublié dans la passion du moment.

" Devant votre fils en plus ? " fait Geri d'une voix faussement choquée en s'avançant vers nous pour enlever Leo de tes bras " Viens mon pauvre chéri, avant que tes mères ne te traumatisent encore plus que tu ne l'es sûrement déjà "

Leo n'a rien compris mais passe joyeusement dans les bras de Geri, qui rentre dans sa chambre en te lançant par-dessus son épaule qu'elle a besoin de toi dans cinq minutes pour finir de poser ses accessoires. Tu soupires et tu poses ta tête contre mes épaules, alors que mes bras se mettent automatiquement à t'enlacer.

" Pourquoi j'ai accepté d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, pourquoi ? " tu grognes, et je rigole.

" Parceque c'est ton amie et que tu adores ça en plus "

" C'est vrai " tu souris " Le poste apporte pas mal d'avantages "

" Ah oui ? "

J'ai repéré ton sourire malicieux et me demande bien ce que tu ma derrière la tête . Tu me fais un clin d'œil et te penches en avant pour murmurer dans mon oreille " Eh bien comme le papa de Gemmi est très très très généreux, il a décidé d'offrir le meilleur possible à ses invités … Et les demoiselles d'honneur ont leur propre chambre royale, qui comprend un jaccuzzi, un mini bar et le champagne à volonté "

Je déglutis bruyamment alors que tu laisses maintenant des baisers le long de mon cou et à la base de mes épaules.

" Tu penses que Vicky nous garderait Leo pour la nuit ? "

Tu pars dans un rire clair et me vole un dernier baiser.

" Gin ! " appelle Geri, qui bizarrement a l'air dix fois plus stressée qu'elle ne l'était il y a cinq secondes " Elles sont où mes boucles d'oreilles ? Je les avais il y a cinq minutes ! "

" Et voilà on est reparties … " tu soupires discrètement " Elles sont peut-être sur la coiffeuse, t'as vérifié ? "

Geri plonge d'un coup dans sa chambre et Leo en sort en trottinant vers nous tranquillement.

" Mommy ! "

" Oui mon chéri " Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et prends sa petite main dans la mienne. " On va vite aller voir Gemmi d'accord ? "

" Tata ! "

" Oui Tata Gemmi " tu souris " Tu dis en revoir à Mama ? "

" Voi' Mama ! "

Tu veux rajouter quelque chose mais la voix de Geri nous parvient, ainsi qu'à tout l'étage tant elle est forte " Je les trouve pas ! Il faut que je les retrouve, Gin, c'est elle qui me les avais offertes ! C'est mon objet vieux ! "

Tu roules des yeux et dépose rapidement un baiser sur ma joue et un autre dans les cheveux de Leo. " Bon j'y vais avant qu'elle nous retourne la pièce. A tout à l'heure ! "

Tu te dépêches de rentrer dans la pièce et ferme la porte sur Geri qui crie qu'elle va aller les chercher dans le siphon de la douche, ce qui me fait bien rire.

Leo et moi marchons tranquillement vers la chambre provisoire de Gemmi, à l'étage du dessous du grand hôtel que son père a réservé pour l'occasion, et quand on arrive on apprend qu'elle s'apprêtait juste à partir vers l'église, en balai bien sûr parceque même le jour de leur mariage, les deux joueuses ont décidé qu'elles ne se déplaceraient qu'en balai.

Gemmi est ravie de voir Leo dans son costume, nous embrasse longuement tous les deux et nous donne ses dernières instructions avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre avec Vicky, qu'elle a choisit comme demoiselle d'honneur. Evidemment, Vicky a proposé à Leo de voler sur son balai, ce qu'il trépignait d'envie de faire, mais je lui ai rappelé qu'on allait à l'église par les portoloins prévus à cet effet pour les invités, et je lui ait promis qu'il pourrait voler avec ses tatas et sa mère le soir même.

Quand deux joueuses de quidditch se marient ensemble, c'est toute la ligue ou presque qui est invitée et je sais bien que mon fils aura l'occasion de monter sur plus d'un balai dans la journée.

" Viens mon chéri "

Je dois littéralement décoller Léo de la fenêtre; d'où il regarde ébahi Gemmi et Vicky faire des loopings pour le faire rire, et je le prends dans mes bras pour l'emmener au rez-de-chaussée, d'où une petite dizaine invités font déjà la queue devant la zone de départ en portoloins.

On fait la queue patiemment, discutant avec les gens devant nous dans la file et qui s'avèrent être l'oncle et la tante de Gemmi, qui ont fait le déplacement depuis Glasglow pour le mariage de leur petite nièce. Ils me reconnaissent assez vite, mais ont la décence de ne pas trop me parler de la guerre ou de la bataille de Poudlard, ce que j'apprécie grandement.

J'ai bien vu le coup d'œil rapide qu'a porté la tante à mon poignet et sur l'insulte qui y est gravée, et je suis bien soulagée qu'ils aient le tact de ne pas aborder le sujet, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

Ils préfèrent au contraire féliciter Leo de son magnifique costume, me poser mille questions sur l'état d'esprit dans lequel sont les mariées - puisque j'ai eu la chance de croiser les deux avant la cérémonie - et surtout louer tes qualités de joueuses.

L'oncle de Gemmi est apparemment un grand fan des Tornades de Tutshill, mais depuis que sa nièce joue pour les Harpies, il s'est mit à suivre leurs matchs aussi, et il m'assure que j'ai épousé l'une des meilleures joueuses de sa génération.

" Je vous assure, je suis tous les joueurs et toutes les équipes de la ligue depuis ma plus tendre enfance, et les joueuses de sa trempe sont rares ! Une des capitaines les plus fédératrices qui soient, ça je peux vous l'assurer ! " clame il, et je souris de toutes mes dents.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on me fait des compliments sur toi, je rayonne positivement, et j'en rajoute fièrement, assurant que tu es la meilleure joueuse du monde - même si je n'y connais toujours rien au quidditch - parceque pour moi tu l'es, et tout le monde devrait t'admirer comme moi je t'admire.

On continue à te trouver toutes les qualités du monde jusqu'à ce que ce soit enfin à notre tour de voyager, et on nous à chacun tend un sachet de dragées, qui nous servira de portoloin sur la courte distance qui nous sépare de l'église.

" Vous n'oublierez pas d'embrasser votre charmante épouse pour nous ! " lance la tante de Gemmi en serrant son petit sachet, et j'ai à peine de le temps d'acquiescer que le sachet se met à trembler et nous fait tourbillonner dans les airs .

Je repose enfin mes pieds au sol, et Leo décolle sa tête de mon épaule où il l'avait enfoui pendant le transport pour regarder autour de lui. On est arrivés à quelques mètres de la petite église de campagne dans laquelle les filles vont se marier aujourd'hui, et qui est décorée extérieurement de grandes couronnes de fleurs blanches somptueuses.

La plupart des invités sont déjà rentrés, et ceux qui restent à l'extérieur sont visiblement là pour guider les invités ou parcequ'ils font partie du mariage eux-mêmes, tout comme nous.

Les quatre grands frères de Gemmi sont devant l'église, en train de rigoler tout fort et se fixer la cravate l'un l'autre. Ils se ressemblent tellement entre eux qu'il est presque impossible de repérer Adrian, l'aîné des cinq enfants Harper, qui va amener tout à l'heure sa future belle-sœur à l'autel. Ses parents eux sont en train de discuter avec la mère de Geri, et de ma place je peux voir que les deux mères sont déjà en train de pleurer.

Je rirai sûrement si le souvenir de Minerva et de Molly en train de verser toutes les larmes de leurs corps dans ma tente dix minutes avant mon propre mariage n'était pas si frais dans mon esprit. Je m'avance tranquillement, marchant au rythme de Leo qui trottine à mes côtés, sa main dans la mienne, quand j'entend mon nom qu'on appelle derrière moi.

" Hermione ! "

Je me retourne et sourit à Gwenog, qui une fois n'est pas coutume, porte une robe. A vrai dire, je ne la vois mettre une robe qu'une fois par an, à la grande cérémonie de remise de trophées du championnat, et encore des fois elle vient en tailleur.

" Comment tu vas ? " je lui demande en lui faisant la bise.

" Bien, bien ! " sourit elle, en se penchant vers Leo, qui dès qu'il l'a aperçu a tendu les bras vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras " Et comment vas mon petit porteur d'alliances préféré ? "

"Gwenny ! " rit Leo et Gwenog Jones - _la_ Gwenog Jones, batteuse de profession, coach d'une équipe de quidditch, connue pour son mauvais caractère et ses fréquentes altercations violentes avec les arbitres et autres joueurs adverses- _glousse_ en retour.

Leo a cet effet là sur les gens.

Sur toute ton équipe d'ailleurs, qui adore notre fils. Etant donné que tu es une des seules à être déjà mère, Leo est un peu le neveu de tout le monde et la mascotte officielle des Harpies.

" Oh mais je vois que tu t'es bien habillé pour tes tatas aujourd'hui !" rit la grande brune.

" Z'ai un nœud ! " dit fièrement mon fils en posant une main sur son col, et la joueuse fait un grand _oh !_ qui fait rire à nouveau Leo.

" Jamie est pas là ? " je demande, alors que Gwenog a totalement oublié ma présence et préfère jouer à faire des grimaces avec mon fils.

" Il range sa voiture … " soupire elle " Je ne sais pas pourquoi il tenait tellement à venir avec cet espèce de carrosserie moldue au lieu d'un rapide vol en balai, mais maintenant il va se débrouiller pour trouver un endroit où la mettre et être à l'heure pour la cérémonie ! "

Je rigole et rajoute que toi, au moins, tu as accepté qu'on vienne en voiture et non pas en balai, même si tu m'as convaincue de glisser ton vieux Nimbus dans le coffre.

" Tu te rends pas compte Hermione " dit Gwenog d'un air grave " Un joueur ne se sépare jamais de son balai. _Jamais_ ! "

Je ris à nouveau alors qu'on arrive devant l'église, et qu'elle me rend Leo.

" Et voila une des demoiselles d'honneur, enfin ! " lance Shawn , le plus jeune de frères Harper, qui n'a que deux ans de plus que Gemmi.

" Comment ça _enfin_ ? " je demande, en me penchant pour faire la bise aux quatre frères les uns après les autres, suivie de Gwenog qui fait de même.

J'ai eu un peu de mal à retenir l'ordre de tous ces garçons au début, surtout qu'ils se ressemblent tous, et puis je me suis rendue compte que les parents de Gemmi m'avaient facilité la tâche en appelant leurs garçons par ordre alphabétique. Adrian, Blake, Jessie et Shawn. Quatre grands garçons qui tous comme les frères Weasley adorent leur petite sœur et la chouchoutent plus que nécessaire. Ils sont géniaux.

" Eh bien tu es la seule ponctuelle, puisque aucun autre témoin n'est arrivé "

" Même pas Gemmi et Vicky ? Elles sont parties il y a un bout de temps, elles devraient déjà être arrivées "

" Elles le sont sûrement " intervient Jessie, facile à reconnaître puisque c'est le plus petit des quatre " Mais tu connais notre sœur, elle nous a interdit d'approcher de sa chambre avant que la cérémonie commence "

" Et on ne désobéit pas une joueuse de quidditch " dit Adrian

" Encore moins le jour de son mariage " rajoute Blake, et je ris à la ressemblance flagrantes qu'ont les frères Harper avec mes propres beaux-frères Weasley.

" Bon, je vais rentrer garder une place pour Jamie " dit Gwenog " On est placées où dans l'église, Adrian ? "

" Eh bien on a séparé l'église en deux, les rangs à gauche pour les invités de Gem' et ceux à droite pour ceux de Geri. On a mis les témoins sur les côtés de l'autel et la famille dans les premiers rangs donc je pense que tu peux aller derrière Madame Hewitt et Terri, ou même à côté. Il y a de la place. "

Gwenog hoche de la tête, et moi je baisse la mienne.

Tout le monde sait pourquoi le père de Geri n'est pas là aujourd'hui, mais on ne le laissera pas nous gâcher la fête. Sa mère est là, elle, comme sa grande sœur , et si Geri est touchée par son absence elle ne le montre pas.

Il faut dire qu'elle a été habituée aux discours extrémistes en grandissant, son père étant l'un de ces tristement célèbres Serpentard admirateur de sang pur, non partisan de Voldemort, mais presque. Quand elle est sortie du placard, sa mère a eu un peu de mal à l'accepter, mais quand elle a rencontré Gemmi pour la première fois, elle a vu à quelle point elle rendait sa fille heureuse et a donné sa bénédiction.

Il est presque impossible de ne pas aimer Gemmi. Je dis bien _presque_ , puisque Monsieur Hewitt lui, est apparemment la seule exception à la règle. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter que sa fille choisisse de devenir sportive professionnelle plutôt que médicomage ou employée du ministère - un vrai métier selon lui - et avait toujours prétendu de pas savoir qu'elle se déclarait ouvertement gay.

Alors quand elle leur a annoncé tout de go qu'elle sortait avec une de ses coéquipières - une femme, pas de Serpentard mais de Poufsouffle, avec des origines moldues de surcroit, il a tout bonnement renié sa fille. Gemmi elle-même a tenté de l'inviter au mariage et de le réconcilier avec sa fiancée, mais il a refusé de la recevoir.

Gemmi, qui est la bonté même entre nous, a quand même insisté pour lui garder une chaise, mais il n'est jamais venu. Geri ne s'est pas laissée abattre. Elle a demandé à Adrian de l'amener à l'autel ce matin et nous a confié à Ginny et à moi qu'elle deviendrait une Harper à la fin de la cérémonie . Elle ne veut pas transmettre le nom de son père, ou même continuer à le porter plus longtemps.

" D'accord " dit Gwenog, qui se tourne vers moi " Est-ce que tu rentres dans l'église avec Leo ? Ou est-ce que je rentre avec lui maintenant et je te l'envoie après votre rentrée ? "

" C'est une bonne question "

Je me tourne vers Adrian, qui sert de wedding planner et connait tous les détails de la cérémonie mieux que les mariées elles-mêmes " Tu sais ce qu'ont prévu les filles pour Lee, Adri' ? "

Le grand frère de Gemmi consulte un instant le paquet de feuilles qu'il a dans la main avant de répondre " Encore un truc qu'on avait pas vraiment planifié … j'imagine qu'il peut rester sur tes genoux pendant la cérémonie, ou ceux de Ginny, mais il risque d'être distrait et de faire du bruit "

" Oui, et de gâcher les photos " je soupire en regardant mon fils, qui a encore réussi à enlever son nœud papillon et est en train de l'accrocher dans les cheveux de Blake, qui se laisse totalement faire à sa grande joie.

" Je peux le garder avec nous jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment où il doit apporter les bagues, si tu veux " suggère Gwenog, et j'acquiesce.

" Je pense que c'est mieux, oui. Si ça te dérange pas bien sûr ? "

" Me déranger de garder mon neveu que j'adore ? Jamais ! "

" Bon, dans ce cas-là … "

Je libère le pauvre Blake en prenant Leo dans mes bras et je récupère aussi son nœud papillon, que je dois trouver un moyen de fixer assez solidement pour qu'il ne l'enlève plus.

" Tu vas aller avec Gwenog dans l'église, d'accord Lee ? "

" Gweny ! " sourit Leo vers la batteuse, et celle-ci passe une main dans ses cheveux.

" Et tu vas être sage, promis ? "

" P'omis ! " dit-il du même ton réjouit, ce qui me laisse à penser qu'il n'a rien compris du tout et qu'il va être infernal.

Je m'apprête à lui faire répéter ce que je viens de dire quand un énorme concert de klaxons se fait entendre au loin, et tout le monde tourne la tête vers la source du tintamarre.

" Place ! Place à la mariée ! Bougez vous les gars, elle arrive ! " crie une voix qui me semble plus que familière, et que je peux relier à ma chère et tendre quand on commence à distinguer un point volant qui zigzague dans le ciel à toute allure, enchaînant des figures plus dangereuses et spectaculaires les unes que les autres.

" Plage ! Cortège de la mariée ! Faites gaffe à l'atterrissage ! " tu hurles de tous tes poumons, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux, alors que ton fils applaudit et que les autres adultes rigolent.

Derrière toi et tes cascades, on peut voir en effet arriver le cortège de Geri, qui est reconnaissable de loin avec son grand voile blanc flottant derrière elle, et qui vole entre sa sœur Terri, Grazia et Giulietta, le tout dans des grands bruits de klaxons et de sifflements.

Ce qui est assez drôle, c'est que les deux mariées ont choisit de prendre toutes leurs coéquipières de quidditch comme témoins, et que celles-ci ont promis de mettre une ambiance de feu, " _comme à chaque troisième mi-temps_ " selon Gail.

Tu te poses enfin au sol, après avoir fait assez de loopings et de pirouettes pour doubler, voire tripler ma fréquence cardiaque, et tu aides Geri à se poser au sol sans froisser sa robe. Aussitôt, sa mère et ses futurs beaux-parents se jettent sur elle, pour lui poser dix milles questions et replacer correctement son voile, alors que ses témoins l'abandonnent à son sort pour aller rejoindre notre petit groupe.

" Mama ! "

Tu reprends aussitôt Leo dans tes bras, ce qui me libère pour aller saluer les filles.

" Ca c'est bien passé ? " je te demande, et tu rigoles.

" Tu rigoles ? J'ai jamais vu Geri aussi stressée de toute sa vie "

" C'est vrai " renchérit Giulietta, qui rajuste sa belle robe de demoiselle d'honneur " Même quand on regardait la coupe du monde l'an dernier et que le pays de Galles était mené au score par la Grèce, elle était pas le quart anxieuse de ce qu'elle est maintenant "

" C'est vrai qu'elle ne supportait même pas l'Angleterre, cette traitresse de Galloise " tu grognes en fronçant les sourcils, et je soupire fortement.

Vous êtes vraiment obligées de _tout le temps_ tout ramener au quidditch ?

" En tous cas, c'est pas le moment de l'emer- de _l'embêter_ "

Tu te corriges vite en te rendant compte que ton fils dans tes bras écoute avec attention tout ce que tu dis, et toussote légèrement en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard.

" Bien rattrapé " dit tout bas Grazia, que Gwenog cogne tout de suite du coude, pendant que Leo regarde l'échange d'un air étonné.

" Leo va entrer dans l'église avec Gwenog " je te dis vite histoire de changer de sujet, et heureusement Leo en entendant son prénom se retourne vers moi.

" Vraiment ? "

Tu te retournes vers Gwenog et lui souris narquoisement. " Tu sais à quoi tu t'engages Gwen ? Prête à surveiller ce petit monstre ? "

Leo glousse mais Gwenog prend un air faussement scandalisé et pose ses mains sur ses hanches.

" Ginny Granger ! Cet enfant est un ange, comparé à toi ! Des fois je me demande quel lien de parenté il peut avoir avec toi "

" C'est vrai ça " tu souris en déposant un baiser dans les boucles de Leo " Hermione chérie, tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompé dans la potion et que tu n'as pas mis l'ADN de quelqu'un d'autre ? "

Cette fois, c'est à moi de prendre un air furieux, et de croiser des bras contre ma poitrine. " Mais bien sûr … Pourquoi pas celui du voisin tant qu'on y est ? " je grogne et tu hausses des épaules d'un air innocent, visiblement en train de beaucoup t'amuser " N'importe quel imbécile pourrait voir que c'est ton fils, Ginevra Molly, à son caractère d'âne bâté qu'il n'a certainement pas reçu de moi ! "

" _Certainement_ pas " tu rigoles en te rapprochant de moi pour passer ton bras libre autour de ma taille " Je veux bien te croire "

" J'espère bien " je grommelle alors que tu ris contre ma joue, que tu essayes tant bien que mal d'embrasser alors que je cherche à me dégager.

Je veux m'éloigner de toi, pour t'apprendre à te moquer de moi, mais tu ris encore plus fort et resserre ton étreinte autour de ma taille. Evidemment, je sais que tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que tu n'auras pas eu ce que tu veux, et je te laisse m'embrasser la joue en soupirant.

" Moi aussi !" crie Leo depuis tes bras, et tu l'approches de moi pour qu'il dépose aussi son bisou baveux contre ma joue, ce qui m'arrache bien sûr un sourire attendri et de grands oooooh de la part des filles.

" Pourquoi dès que j'ai le dos tourné et que je me retourne je tombe sur les Granger en train de s'embrasser comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain ? " lance une voix derrière nous, et, on s'écarte un peu pour laisser Geri rentrer dans notre petit cercle, ce qui lui est un peu difficile à cause de sa volumineuse robe de mariée.

" Silence Hewitt, j'embrasse ma femme quand je veux " tu réponds du même ton qu'elle.

"Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! " rit Gwenog en te donnant une tape légère sur le bras

" Ba quoi j'ai le droit, elle a pas encore changé de nom, non ? J'en profite puisque dans deux heures je devrais l'appeler Harper "

" Et tu vas continuer à lui pourrir son mariage encore longtemps ? " sourit narquoisement Grazia, et Giulietta et Gwenog l'approuvent d'un petit ricanement.

" _Ca vaaaa_ " tu soupires dramatiquement " Je n'ai rien dit de mal … juste qu'elle va changer de nom et prendre celui de sa femme comme le bon canard qu'elle est "

" Parceque toi tu n'es pas un canard … " commence Grazia

" Ginny _Granger_ " finit Geri alors que toutes rigolent, même moi je dois l'avouer.

Tu te moques souvent de Geri en disant que Gemmi fait ce qu'elle veut d'elle mais tu ne te rends pas compte que la situation s'applique aussi à toi.

" Gna gna gna " tu dis en croisant les bras contre toi " J'ai toujours préféré Gemmi de toute façon "

" C'est pour ça que tu as accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? " te demandes Geri en levant les sourcils, et tu sais que tu n'as plus de réponses.

Tu as de la chance, parcequ'au moment où tu t'apprêtes à répondre je ne sais quelle chose puérile, un grand bruit familier se fait entendre au dessus de nos têtes et on regarde tous vers le ciel pour voir le cortège de la deuxième mariée arriver en fanfare, Vicky en tête jetant des sorts colorés dans tous les coins autour de Gemmi, toute belle dans sa grande robe blanche et qui fait des grands signes vers ses invités au sol.

" Wow " soupire Geri en s'appuyant sur Grazia pour mieux regarder en l'air. " Elle est … wow " Je souris en voyant son air béat, et quand ton regard croise le mien, je sais que tu penses à la même chose que moi.

Le jour de notre mariage, moi aussi je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi et pour personne d'autre, et pour moi aussi, tu étais la plus belle mariée à avoir foulé la terre.

Je profite que tout le monde soit tourné vers l'atterrissage plus ou moins en douceur de Gemmi pour me pencher vers toi et t'embrasser discrètement. Le seul qui le remarque est Leo, mais au lieu de faire _beuh_ comme il faisait souvent, il glousse doucement, comme pour montrer son accord.

Une fois que Gemmi est posée au sol et que ses quatre frères et ses parents se soient presque rués sur elle pour aller lui dire combien elle est élégante et jolie, tu dois empêcher Geri d'aller faire de même, au nom de je ne sais quelle tradition d'ailleurs puisque les mariées se sont vue avant la cérémonie, à l'instant même.

" Tu lui parleras après être entré dans l'église, Ger' " tente de raisonner Gwenog

" Mais je veux la voir maintenant ! " pleurniche presque Geri

" Si vous êtes toutes les deux là, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne commence pas la cérémonie au fait ? " demande Giulietta, et nous hochons toutes de la tête.

" Je vais aller voir avec Adrian " propose Grazia. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard nous prévenir qu'en effet, tout le monde est à présent prié de rentrer dans l'église, sauf ceux et celles qui font partie du mariage bien sûr.

Gwenog m'assure qu'elle s'occupe de Leo et qu'elle lui fera amener les bagues au moment voulu, et après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois et avoir réajusté son nœud papillon, on le regarde partir en trottinant, une main dans celle de Gwenog et l'autre qui nous fait des grands au revoir.

Quand enfin vient l'heure d'entrer, nous nous mettons tous en rang, moi au bras de Shawn et toi à celui de Blake, avec bien sûr Geri et Gemmi au fond.

La musique démarre et Grazia et Giulietta rentrent dans l'église, suivit de Vicky au bras de Jessie. Tu te retournes pour me faire un petit clin d'œil et t'engage dans l'allée avec Blake.

" A notre tour " me sourit Shawn et je me sais de son bras pour rentrer dans l'église.

Arrivés devant l'autel, Shawn part rejoindre ses frères à gauche de l'autel et moi je vais me poster derrière les autres témoins, Vicky et toi ayant un rôle plus important donc étant plus proches de l'autel que nous.

Une musique bien plus triomphante se fait soudain entendre, et tout le monde se lève alors que Geri rentre au bras d'Adrian, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres, et déjà des larmes aux yeux. Quelques mètres derrière suivent Gemmi et son père, qui sourient tout autant et rayonnent littéralement de bonheur. Adrian laisse Geri devant l'autel en déposant un baiser sur sa main tel le gentleman qu'il est, et quand Gemmi arrive près d'elle, son père les embrasse toutes les deux et glisse à l'oreille de Geri quelque chose qui la fait bien rougir.

Le début de la cérémonie passe assez vite, avec les textes et les formules d'usage, et les vœux que s'échangent Geri et Gemmi sont si beaux qu'ils me tirent presque une larme.

Au moment voulu, Gwenog descend de ses genoux Leo, qui par miracle a été sage et silencieux d'ici là, et lui donne le coussin où sont posées les alliances. Leo la regarde d'un air qui lui demande ce qu'elle lui veut, et Gwenog, que depuis ma place je peux voir retenir un fou rire, le pousse gentiment vers l'autel.

Heureusement, Leo semble comprendre ce qu'on lui demande à mi-chemin vers l'autel, et trottine vers les deux mariées de son habituel pas joyeux. L'échange des alliances se passe sans incident, et Geri se penche pour embrasser Leo avant qu'il reparte en trottinant vers toi, et que tu le soulèves dans tes bras.

Le prêtre étend enfin ses bras pour déclarer Geri et Gemmi unies par les liens sacrés du mariage, et je sens une douceur chaleur m'envahir. Je vois les yeux de Gemmi pétiller en entendant les mots, et je vois la main de Geri derrière son dos attraper celle de sa femme, et je me sais qu'elles attendent ce moment depuis longtemps, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre à vrai dire.

Les parents et les frères de Gemmi applaudissent à tout rompre quand elles échangent leur premier baiser d'épouses, et dans la rangée de l'autre côté de l'allée, la mère et la sœur de Geri applaudissent aussi, beaucoup plus modérément certes, mais applaudissent quand même. Je retiens un soupir en voyant la chaise vide à côté de madame Hewitt.

J'aurai donné n'importe quoi moi pour que mes parents soient là à notre mariage, qu'ils partagent notre joie et soient fiers de nous. Et je sais qu'ils l'auraient été.

Je sais qu'on a eu de la chance, nous. Tes parents sont les plus gentils et les plus accueillants qu'ils soient, et m'ont toujours dit que seul le sang était source de discrimination dans le monde sorcier. Pas pour tout le monde apparemment.

Je ne comprendrai jamais comment on peut aimer et élever un enfant pendant des années pour le rejeter plus tard parcequ'un de ses choix nous déplait. A la naissance de Leo, tu ne le tenais pas dans tes bras depuis trois minutes que tu lui avais déjà promis de l'aimer inconditionnellement, et j'ai fait de même dès que tu l'as posé dans les miens. Et je sais que nous tiendrons promesse.

Si je me penche un peu, je peux te voir en train de siffler les mariées, Leo bien calé dans tes bras, et je souris. Je sais aussi qu'on a la chance de pouvoir avoir eu des enfants qui sont génétiquement nôtre à toutes les deux. Pas qu'on les aurait moins aimés si on était passés par la méthode moldue, bien sûr. Mais Leo a tes yeux et mes cheveux, et je ne peux pas les imaginer autrement.

Les cris de félicitations et les bravos me sortent de ma rêverie, et Grazia à mes côtés me fait un petit signe de la tête pour m'indiquer qu'on va tous sortir de l'église. Je te rattrape dans l'allée et sers fort ta main dans la mienne.

" C'était une belle cérémonie, hein ? " tu me souris.

" Magnifique "

Nous sortons tous de l'église, et après cinq bonnes minutes, Blake apparait à la porte et lance un sonorus sur sa gorge.

" Et maintenant je vous demande d'applaudir Gemmi et Geri Harper ! "

Geri et Gemmi apparaissent à la porte de l'église, les deux mains entrelacées ensemble hautes dans les airs, et sont aussitôt couvertes de pétales de fleurs que leur lancent leurs invités.

Elles restent ainsi un petit bout de temps, à s'échanger les baisers que leur réclame la foule et à profiter des applaudissements, quand enfin Adrian nous annonce que l'on va retourner au lieu de réception le temps qu'elles prennent quelques photos.

" Tu me corrigeras mon discours ? " tu me demandes sur le chemin qui nous mène à la salle qu'ont loué les filles pour le dîner et je souris.

" Bien sûr mon cœur "

La réception est vraiment charmante, je dois reconnaître.

Gemmi a choisit un une ancienne d'abbaye louée par les grandes cérémonies, avec des magnifiques jardins et une grande salle de réception. Elle a aussi embauché le fils d'un ami de ses parents qui travaille pour un grand traiteur New-Yorkais et qui accepté de venir pour l'occasion en Angleterre nous concocter un délicieux buffet de mariage.

Apparemment Geri s'est juste contentée de signer tous les papiers que lui présentait sa fiancée sans réfléchir, parceque l'organisation n'est pas vraiment son truc et elle ne voulait pas risquer de s'engueuler avec sa future femme pour un désaccord dans le menu ou la pièce montée. L'anecdote te fait beaucoup rire jusqu'à ce que je te rappelle que tu m'as menacé de ne pas venir à notre mariage quand on faisait notre plan de table parceque tu ne voulais pas que j'invite Viktor, et tu décides de me faire la tête jusqu'à la fin du vin d'honneur en contrepartie.

A table, on installe Leo à la table des enfants avec la promesse de la maman de Gemmi qu'elle le surveillerait de loin et on s'installe à la grande table des témoins, juste à côté de la petite table privée qu'ont les mariées, vers le devant de la salle pour être au centre de l'attention. Gwenog leur demande pourquoi elles ne sont pas avec nous à la grande table mais Geri lui rétorque qu'elle veut manger en privé avec sa nouvelle femme, ce qui lui attire les sifflements moqueurs d'absolument toutes ses coéquipières.

Je passe mon repas à rire aux blagues de Blake et de Grazia, qui font un concours pour savoir qui imite mieux Geri et Gemmi - et je dois dire que Grazia gagne mais le grand frère n'est pas loin derrière, quand entre le fromage et le dessert tu me donnes un petit coup de pied sous la table et me force à détourner la tête du spectacle pour la tourner vers toi.

Tu me fais un petit clin d'œil et penche ta tête vers ta droite. Je suis ton regard et tombe sur Vicky, qui est visiblement en train de regarder avec admiration Jessie, qui lui-même parle à Jamie et Gwenog mais lance à ta voisine quelques regards discrets quand il croit que personne ne l'observe. Intéressant.

Je sais que tu adores jouer les entremetteuses et que tu vas tout faire pour que ces deux là finissent ensemble. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour rigoler mais toi tu es visiblement ravie de ton coup et tu tapotes tes deux index l'un contre l'autre pour me faire signe que ça marchera entre eux.

Tu continues à observer les deux tourtereaux pendant le reste du repas, ne t'interrompant que pour poser Leo sur tes genoux quand arrive la pièce montée, jusqu'à ce que les serveurs débarrassent les tables et qu'Adrian se lève, tapotant son verre de son couteau pour que tout le monde l'entende et commençant ainsi les discours.

Pendant son discours, qui est poignant et fait pleurer sa mère à chaudes larmes, je te vois déplier la feuille que j'ai relue au préalable et relire ton discours à voix basse dans une grimace concentrée absolument adorable, qui me décroche totalement de ce que dis Adrian et me donne envie d'embrasser absolument chaque partie de ton visage.

Jessie, Shawn et Blake se lèvent après leur grand frère et font un discours très drôle où ils racontent toutes les bêtises qu'a fait Gemmi dans son enfance, ce qui la fait rougir humblement mais fait éclater de rire sa femme et réconforte un peu la pauvre madame Harper, qui est visiblement très émue du mariage de sa fille.

Les garçons se rassoient sous les applaudissements de la salle, et Blake te donne un petit coup de coude pour t'indiquer que c'est ton tour. Leo passe aussitôt de tes genoux aux miens, et tu le lèves dans un petit soupir tendu. Je vois tes mains se tordent légèrement entre elles, comme tu fais toujours quand tu es nerveuse avant un grand match ou une séance d'interview, et tu t'éclaircis un peu la voix avant de commencer.

" Bonjour à tous. Au cas où vous ne me connaitriez pas, je suis la collègue de travail des mariées ! " tu lances dans un clin d'œil, et toute la salle rit gentiment à l'idée qu'on puisse ne pas te connaître.

Tu profites du moment d'inattention pour me jeter un coup d'œil un peu inquiet. Je te fais signe de bien souffler et porte ma main gauche à mon cœur, une habitude que j'ai prise depuis quelques années et que je fais toujours en match, mon signe à moi pour te dire que je t'aime, et que je suis fière d'être ta femme. Tu me souris et tu reprends d'une voix bien plus assurée

" J'ai connu Geri il y a quelques années au centre de formation des Harpies à Holyhead, où on nous avait placées en colocation. Elle était déjà remplaçante officielle de l'équipe quand moi je n'étais encore qu'en formation, et il faut dire que j'ai appris beaucoup d'elle. Je parle de quidditch bien sûr, parceque niveau ménage et vaisselle, c'était pas vraiment ça. J'espère que t'as progressé depuis, Ger' ! "

Tout le monde se met à rigoler sauf Geri, qui fait des grands non du doigt et dit tout fort que c'est pas vrai, mais Gemmi la fait taire d'un bisou sur la joue.

" En tous cas, c'est à cette époque que j'ai remarqué que Geri, qui effrayait tout le monde sur le terrain et était considéré comme la plus grosse dure à cuire du centre de formation, devenait toute mielleuse et délicate quand apparaissait Gemmi, elle aussi remplaçante. Je les voyais si souvent ensemble au début que j'avais du mal à savoir laquelle était laquelle ! C'est comme ça qu'un soir on avait décidé d'aller sortir en ville, j'ai innocemment demandé à Geri si on inviterait pas sa copine à venir avec nous. La pauvre est devenue cramoisie et au bout de dix minutes sans respire, a finit par bégayer quelque chose qui ressemblait à _mais … mais c'est pas ma copine, pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ "

Ton imitation de Geri est parfaite bien sûr, et les filles rigolent si fort que Gwenog est à moitié couchée sur Jamie et que Gail doit se tenir le ventre pour ne pas tomber en avant. Je vois au regard tendre que lance Gemmi à Geri qu'elle ne connaissait sûrement pas l'histoire, et ce sont les deux seules de la salle qui ne rient pas à gorge déployée, mais qui se regardent amoureusement.

" Trois ans , beaucoup de courage et quelques coup de pieds dans l'arrière train après, Geri a fini par déclarer ses sentiments à Gemmi, qui étaient évidemment réciproques, et enfin elles ont trouvé en elles le bonheur qu'elles cherchaient depuis si longtemps. Comble de l'étonnement c'est Geri qui a un an et demi après a demandé Gemmi en mariage, sous les yeux de 30 000 personnes lors de la finale du championnat. On a perdu la finale, mais Geri a gagné l'amour de sa vie, et c'est pour sceller leur amour que nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui "

Tu prends ton verre de champagne dans ta main et tu la lèves vers le plafond.

" Et c'est pour cela que je voudrai porter un toast à vous, Geri et Gemmi, mes coéquipières, mes meilleures amies, mes sœurs. Je suis si fière de vous aujourd'hui, de tout ce que vous avez affronté et de tout ce que vous avez surmonté pour en être arrivées là, et je vous souhaite pour le restant de votre vie le bonheur et l'amour, que vous méritez et que vous nous offrez à tous. A vous deux ! Vive les mariées ! "

" Vive les mariées !" reprend en chœur la salle, les verres levés vers toi, alors que tu te rassois en rougissant adorablement.

Tout le monde se met à t'applaudir, Leo plus fort que tout le monde, mais moi je me contente de tendre le bras par-dessus la table et d'attraper ta main pour la porter à mes lèvres.

C'est dans ces moments là que je me dis que j'ai pris la meilleure décision de ma vie le jour où je t'ai demandé de devenir ma femme, et que je t'épouserai encore vingt fois si je le pouvais.

Et en ce moment là, alors que Geri et Gemmi se sont toutes les deux levées pour poursuivre tes applaudissements, je peux lire dans tes yeux rivés sur les miennes que le sentiment est réciproque.


	45. 18 Août 2002

**Home -Phillip Phillips**

Ma mère m'a dit une fois que le mariage consistait en bien plus de sacrifices et d'efforts qu'elle avait jamais imaginé mais qu'elle serait prête à les refaire cent fois pour voir mon père sourire comme un idiot comme il faisait quand elle lui accordait quelque chose.

Je me marie dans deux semaines et ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'auront accompagnée acheter une bague de fiançailles, ou essayer ma robe de mariée et je n'aurai jamais pu te présenter comme la femme avec qui je voulais passer le reste de ma vie. Je sais que de là où ils sont, ils approuvent tous mes choix mais une part de moi sera toujours morte avec eux.

En tous cas, si je pense à cette phrase que m'a dite ma mère quand je devais avoir douze ou treize, c'est parce que tu me tends, tout sourire et les yeux brillants, une immonde lampe en formica que je hais à l'instant où je la vois et que tu décris comme « _moderne et parfaite pour notre salon_ ». J'aurai dû écouter Molly qui m'avait pourtant prévenue que sa fille avait des goûts aussi douteux que son père niveau meuble avant de t'entraîner dans cet immense magasin pour compléter notre mobilier et maintenant je suis coincée entre notre caddie rempli d'objets aussi inutiles que ridicules et toi et ta lampe moche.

Je n'ai jamais rien pu te résister et ce n'est pas à quinze jours de notre mariage que je vais te dire non. Alors je soupire et je dépose la lampe dans le caddie, t'arrachant un bisou au passage et te regardant partir en levant le poing de la victoire en l'air.

Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je suis complètement raide dingue d'amour pour toi.

Je continue mon chemin en poussant mon caddie, essayant de ne pas te perdre des yeux - avec toi lâchée librement dans un magasin de scies et de marteaux un accident serait si vite arrivé - et mes yeux se posent sur un grand cadre vide, à remplir d'au moins une dizaine de petites photos.

Je le prends pour mieux admirer les photos mis en modèle à l'intérieur - une petite fille avec son chien, une famille au bord de la plage, un couple coupant leur gâteau de mariage- et imagine déjà les photos que j'ai à la maison et qui conviendraient parfaitement; nous deux en tenue de cérémonie pour la remise des diplômes, toi en train de fêter ta première victoire avec les Harpies, la première fois où j'ai tenu Victoire dans mes bras et surtout, la photo que George a pris à Noël dernier, toi m'embrassant sur la joue, mon bras serré autour de ton épaule et nous deux montrant fièrement nos bagues de fiançailles.

Mon esprit se perd dans les souvenirs de toutes ces photos des premières fois que j'ai vécues avec toi ; photos de ton premier match, de mon premier jour au ministère, de notre premier neveu et notre première nièce, de notre premier mariage en tant que témoins mais aussi première photo en tant que petites amies, que fiancées, et bientôt en tant qu'épouses.

Un grand bruit de fracas me tire de ma rêverie et je te vois un peu plus loin en train de remettre en rayon la grande règle en métal que tu viens de faire tomber par terre, sans aucune gêne, ce qui me fait à nouveau sourire tendrement. Je range mon caddie au bout du rayon, et je me pose dans un coin où je ne gênerais personne.

Ca me fait bizarre de retourner dans ce magasin, après des années d'absence du monde moldu. La technologie avance à grands pas, et j'ai dû réapprendre à me servir des portables, internet et autres télévisions. J'ai équipé mon appartement avec un peu de tout après la guerre, même si les portables ne passent pas bien dans une atmosphère magique et que je ne peux pas capter qu'une seule chaîne de télévision depuis l'appartement, ça me donne l'impression de faire honneur à mes racines.

C'est important pour moi de me souvenir d'où je viens, et de qui je suis, et je ne suis pas la seule à avoir cette mentalité. J'ai eu une éducation moldue, Ron une éducation sorcière. Harry n'a eu ni l'une ni l'autre.

Du coup aujourd'hui il se rattrape dans les deux mondes, et achète tous les billets d'opéra, de concerts, de théâtre, de cinéma, de festivals ou d'expositions qui lui passent sous le nez.

Et comme à part pour les concerts de hard rock Ron refuse de l'accompagner, c'est souvent moi qui hérite du deuxième ticket. C'est comme ça que _moi_ Hermione Jean Granger, Médaille Premier Ordre de Merlin et Ruban du Phénix du Courage, Major de ma promotion à Poudlard, Première sorcière née moldue à avoir fait passer une loi sur la protection des Elfes et créatures sorcière, je me suis retrouvée au premier rang de « _Jojo Et Claquettes_ », un spectacle d'accordéonistes qui dansaient des claquettes. Depuis ce jour-là je sélectionne beaucoup mieux les concerts où veut m'emmener Harry.

« Bébé ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Tu me mets sous le nez une perceuse de démonstration, et je m'empresse de te l'enlever des mains avant que tu perfores un autre client. Je t'explique minutieusement comment marche la perceuse, puis les clous, les vis et enfin les tournevis.

Quand j'ai fini, tu me regardes avec des grands yeux et me sourit « Tu veux qu'on l'achète ou tu préfères le faire de notre façon ? »

Je te souris aussi et te dis qu'il veut mieux éviter de ramener la perceuse à la maison, où ton père pourrait très bien la trouver et démonter tous nous meubles. Tu éclates de rire, ton rire clair que tu n'utilises que pour moi, et tu m'embrasses sur la joue avant de repartir en trottinant.

Je te regarde au loin virevolter entre les rayons, comparer les pinceaux, mesurer des lampadaires et sélectionner les couleurs de pots de peintures comme si tu faisais ça tous les weekends, comme n'importe quel bricoleur du dimanche.

En vérité, c'est la première fois où tu mets les pieds dans un magasin de bricolage, et tu n'as aucune idée de ce que à quoi peut bien servir tous les objets que tu examines, ce qui explique la montagne de scies, de tournevis et de boucheurs de baignoire en tout genre qui remplissent notre caddie.

Tu fais de ton mieux pour comprendre mon monde, et c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir ici aujourd'hui, pour que notre mobilier soit tout autant sorcier que moldu. Tu veux, je te cite, que " _plus tard nos enfants soient élevés dans un équilibre parfait entre nos mondes, et quoi de mieux que des meubles et des outils moldus pour ça ?_ ".

Quand tu m'as dit ces mots, j'ai cru que mon cœur avait littéralement fondu dans ma poitrine et j'ai dû balbutier quelque chose d'incohérent comme oui oui avant de me jeter sur toi. Ron lui n'aurait jamais compris pourquoi c'est si important pour moi d'avoir un marteau ou un niveau à la maison quand un coup de baguette peut tout remettre en place en moins de deux, mais toi tu as toujours compris l'attachement que j'avais à mes racines.

Quand je pense aux mois et aux mois d'adaptation que j'ai dû avoir pour me faire au monde sorcier et je te vois si à l'aise dans ce supermarché moldu, une vague de fierté me parcoure.

Je me rappelle que quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'acceptation le jour de mes onze ans, mes parents ont cru à une blague mais ne l'ont pas jetée, sans doute pour me la montrer plus tard et me faire rire. Le weekend suivant, Minerva sonnait à notre porte et expliquait tout du monde sorcier à mes parents. Ca n'a pas été facile pour eux d'accepter que je leur étais si différente, mais pour moi au contraire, j'ai vu un monde de possibilités s'ouvrir à moi.

J'avais compris depuis longtemps que je n'étais pas pareille que les autres enfants de mon âge, sans doute parceque j'arrivais à faire des choses que personne d'autre ne pouvait faire, et enfin j'avais l'opportunité d'entrer dans un monde où je serai entourée de gens comme moi. Un monde où je serai la bienvenue.

Enfin je le croyais.

Minerva avait bien expliqué à mes parents que le cas d'un sorcier né chez deux moldus sans aucun sang magique dans leur lignée était assez rare, mais arrivait assez souvent pour que l'école envoie un professeur le chercher et lui confier sa lettre. Ils ont beaucoup parlé ensemble, après m'avoir envoyé dans ma chambre, et je n'ai jamais su de quoi, mais quand ils m'ont fait revenir pour dire en revoir à celle qui serait ma professeur de Métamorphose, ils avaient l'air convaincu. Minerva en me saluant m'a promis de revenir.

Et deux mois avant la rentrée scolaire, elle nous a emmenés au chemin de traverse acheter les objets et ingrédients dont j'avais besoin, et j'ai découvert un monde si fascinant, plein de découvertes et de possibilités, que j'ai su que je ne voudrai jamais le quitter. Pendant deux mois, j'ai lu tous les livres qui me passaient sous la main sur Poudlard, et je me suis renseignée le plus possible sur ce qui m'attendait.

J'avais tellement peur qu'on ne me juge pas au niveau, pas assez bonne pour être une sorcière, et qu'on me renvoie dans la monotonie et la banalité du monde moldu. Et je m'y suis accrochée à ce monde que j'aimais tant, à coup d'heures à passer à lire et relire les même livres, d'essais et de devoirs à écrire.

Toi, mon monde, tu n'y es pas rentrée par obligation ou parce que c'était ta vraie nature. Je suis devenue sorcière pour m'intégrer dans le monde qui était le mien. Tu es devenue moldue par amour pour moi.

Et c'est sans doute la plus belle preuve de l'amour que tu as pour moi. Pas que j'ai besoin de preuves - l'anneau que tu as glissé il y a des mois autour de mon annuaire me le rappelle tous les jours.

Je sais que tu m'aimes, et que tu m'acceptes comme je suis. Quelqu'un comme moi qui a vécu des horreurs et est cassée de partout a tellement de chance d'avoir un roc comme toi sur lequel je puisse m'appuyer, tous les jours de ma vie. Tu es tellement forte, mon amour, tellement. Tu as pansé mes blessures, tu as réparé mes fractures, tu es mon infirmière personnelle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

Je regarde discrètement la ligne dessinée sur ton bras, que je peux voir quand tu mets pour attraper un rouleau de scotch brun en haut d'une étagère, et automatiquement mon poignet gauche me démange.

Les médicomages savent faire disparaître certaines cicatrices, d'une chute ou d'une coupure par exemple, mais c'est ton balai cassé en deux qui t'as ouvert le bras quand tu es tombée et les cicatrices provoquées liée à la magie sont ineffaçables. L'éclair sur le front d'Harry, les griffures sur le cou de Bill, les brûlures sur les bras de Ron et l'injure sur mon bras – je l'ai appris à mes dépends- en sont la preuve sanglante.

La guerre a laissé des traces partout, mais surtout dans nos têtes. Je continue à me réveiller en sursaut certaines nuits, Harry a mis des mois avant de rouvrir la chambre de Sirius quand il a déménagé pour de bon Square Grimmauld et Ron garde toujours dans une de ses poches son déluminateur, par sécurité dit-il. Et toi, tu n'as pas enlevé le bracelet que j'ai passé à ton bras il y a des années, parceque tu veux toujours savoir ce que je ressens et ce que je pense, et tu ne veux plus être séparée de moi, jamais.

Moi non plus à vrai dire.

J'ai été loin de toi trop longtemps, que ce soit à cause de la guerre ou de la première année de nos études, pour savoir que je peux plus vivre sans toi et maintenant j'ai enfin la main sur toi, je ne te laisserai plus partir.

Je me sens enfin en sécurité chez moi depuis que tu es là, tu sais. J'ai arrêté de me relever la nuit pour aller vérifier la porte d'entrée, ma baguette n'est plus sous mon oreiller quand je dors mais sur la table de nuit, et enfin mes cauchemars sont beaucoup moins fréquents.

J'ai presque une vie normale.

 _Presque_ , parceque j'ai quand même un travail qui me fait interviewer des elfes de maison toute la journée, deux meilleurs amis qui gagnent leurs vies en attrapant des mangemorts et une fiancée qui toutes les semaines fait des acrobaties sur un balai devant des milliers de personnes. Pas vraiment la vie de Madame Tout-le-monde.

« Mione regardes ça ! »

Je cligne un peu des yeux, interrompue dans ma rêverie, et regarde ce que tu me tends. Un coussin blanc en forme de cœur avec bordé dessus « _Home is where the heart is_ ». Pas du tout kitch.

« On dirait un truc que ma grand-mère aurait pu avoir » je ris « Tu veux vraiment acheter ça ? »

« Non, mais il faut bien mettre des coussins sur le canapé que tu m'as fait acheter, non ? » tu protestes

« Il est assez confortable comme ça » je soupire

« Mais non ! » Ça y est, tu as une idée en tête et tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que je n'aurai pas dit oui « Imagine, rentrer à la maison après une dure journée de travail, et tu veux te reposer sur le canapé, mais là, horreur ! Pas de coussin ! Résultat, torticolis et mal au cou, ce qui veut dire que ta pauvre femme va devoir passe le reste de sa soirée à te faire des massages … ce qui à bien y réfléchir ne sonne pas si mal que ça. Tu sais quoi, oublie le coussin, vive le mal de dos ! »

J'éclate de rire devant ton monologue et passe un bras autour de tes épaules, pendant que tu te débarrasses discrètement du coussin dans un caddie abandonné.

C'est vrai que dans deux semaines, tu seras _ma pauvre femme_. Et dans un mois, quand je rentrerai à la maison après une longue journée de travail, tu seras là à m'attendre. La réalisation me frappe d'un coup. Bien sûr, je sais qu'on va se marier – quand même c'est moi qui t'ai demandé en premier – mais c'est comme si je réalisais d'un coup qu'on va être épouses.

Ca ne veut pas dire seulement vivre et fonder une famille ensemble, non pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup plus. Se coucher tous les soirs avec ton bras autour de mon ventre et me réveiller tous les matins avec tes cheveux dans mes yeux et ma bouche, supporter tes blagues et tes jeux de mots et passer des dimanches pluvieux sous la couette avec toi. M'engueuler avec toi parceque je travaillerai trop, t'envoyer dormir sur le canapé les jours où je ne te supporterai plus et protester qu'on ne part jamais où je veux en vacances. Aller à tous tes matchs avec la peur au ventre à chaque tourbillon de ton balai mais être celle qui crie le plus fort de tout le stade quand tu marques un but, t'accompagner à des remises de prix avec de la fierté dans les yeux et tenir ta main devant les journalistes. Discuter avec toi du prénom de nos futurs enfants, te convaincre qu'un chat est mieux qu'un chien et fêter tous les ans notre anniversaire avec la même joie, et danser avec toi sur la même chanson.

Tout un programme. Tout une vie, avec toi.

Mon bras part d'un coup en avant et je dois arrêter de pousser le caddie parceque celui-ci vient de rentrer dans l'extrémité d'un rayon.

« Hermione ? Ca fait dix minutes que je te parles, tu m'écoutes pas ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? Si, si, mon amour, bien sûr »

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Euh … tu veux qu'on achète une scie circulaire ? »

« Une quoi ? » Tu fronces les sourcils d'un air adorable « En tous cas, tu m'écoutais pas ! »

« C'est juste que … Je pensais à autre chose »

« A quoi ? »

Mon bras se remet presque de lui-même autour de tes épaules et je dépose un baiser sur ta tempe.

« Juste que j'ai hâte de t'épouser, c'est tout »

Tu me souris tendrement, et si on était pas en plein milieu d'un rayon d'halogènes, je vois à tes yeux que tu m'embrasserai férocement.

« Moi aussi j'ai hâte mon cœur »

Je te rends ton sourire. « Tu sais à quoi je pense ? Pour notre voyage de noces en Grèce, on devrait –»

« Oh regarde ça là ! Ca a l'air génial ! »

« - Prévoir des visites locales et … Ginny ? »

Je tourne la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que je te voies tout au bout du rayon, en train de te précipiter vers une foreuse de démonstration, et je roule des yeux avant de pousser notre caddie vers ta nouvelle attraction.

Ça va être un chemin semé d'embûches, je le sens. Mais je ne le ferai avec personne d'autre que toi.


	46. 31 Octobre 2012

**L.O.V.E - Frank Sinatra**

"Au lit ! "

« Pas tout de suite ! » protesta tout de suite le plus grand des garçons, appuyé par ses deux petits frères qui piaillaient leur accord derrière lui.

« Bon, vous avez le droit à une histoire, mais une seule ! »

« Racontes nous l'histoire de Poudlard ! »

« Encore ? »

« Oui ! » dirent les jumeaux en même temps

« On attends pas Mama ? » demanda Leo en amenant sous son bras le livre qu'il voulait lire ce soir.

« Pas Mama ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt le petit Alex, qui était accroché par la hanche à Ginny depuis sa naissance.

« Elle couche Ava et elle viendra nous rejoindre après. » dit Hermione.

« Pas Ava ? » demanda Ben.

Hermione lâcha un petit soupir. A trois ans révolus, les jumeaux étaient entrés dans leur phase _"pourquoi ?"_ et arrivaient parfois à la rendre à court de réponses.

« Ava va dormir avant vous parce qu'elle est très fatiguée, mais vous la verrez demain. » répondit calmement Hermione

« Pou'quoi ? » demanda Alex.

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Hermione et elle enchaîna vite avant qu'une autre série de questions commence « Où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêté ? »

« Au chapitre trois ! » s'exclama Leo en montrant le correct nombre de doigts. Les jumeaux regardèrent leur grand frère et levèrent aussitôt trois doigts en l'air vers Hermione, ce qui la fit sourire tendrement. Comme Bill avait été le héros de Ginny, Benjamin et Alexandre étaient fascinés par leur grand frère et essayaient de l'imiter le plus possible.

« Aujourd'hui on va lire le chapitre des quatre maisons de Poudlard … » commença Hermione en ouvrant _Poudlard, Une histoire_ devant les trois petits garçons.

Ils étaient tous sur le grand lit d'Hermione et Ginny, Ben était assis entre ses cuisses, Leo à sa gauche et Alex à sa droite, et ses trois fils la regardaient avec un air passionné. Ginny et Hermione prenaient les couchers très au sérieux, et lisaient tous les soirs depuis leurs naissances des histoires moldues comme sorcières à chacun de leurs enfants, passant des Comtes de Beedle le Barde aux Contes de Grimm ou Perrault. A la grande joie d'Hermione, son aîné avait toujours eu un petit faible pour son livré préféré, et avait déjà lu au moins une dizaine de fois le vieux Poudlard Une Histoire de sa mère.

« _A leur arrivée à Poudlard, les petits sorciers de onze ans sont guidés dans la grande salle vers le Choixpeau Magique, qui est placé sur leur tête_ » lut Hermione.

« C'est Mémé qui le fait ! » dit Leo en levant une main en l'air.

« Elle le faisait, mon cœur, quand elle était encore directrice de Gryffondor. »

« Mémé c'est la chef de Poudlard ! » dit Ben d'un ton savant et Hermione ne put retenir un rire amusé.

Les enfants Granger connaissaient déjà Poudlard comme leur poche puisque très souvent Minerva et de temps en temps Neville les y gardaient. Ils avaient joué des centaines de fois à cache-cache dans des salles de classe vides ou dans les appartements de la directrice, et étaient toujours très amusés de voir leur grand-mère, pourtant complètement à leurs pieds, si crainte et respectée par les élèves ou les elfes de maison.

« Oui Mémé c'est la directrice de l'école » confirma Hermione « Mais maintenant c'est votre Tonton Neville qui place le choixpeau sur la tête des élèves quand ils arrivent. Vous savez ce qu'il fait comme travail Neville ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il est directeur ! » cria Ben

« Des plantes ! » cria en même temps Alex.

« Pas vraiment » sourit Hermione « Il est professeur d'herbologie, ce qui veut dire qu'il vous apprendra à reconnaître les différentes plantes et les herbes, et à quoi elles servent. »

« Mais il est directeur aussi, Mommy ! C'est Tata Hannah qui me l'a dit » dit Leo.

« Oui, il est directeur, de notre maison à Mama et moi, qui est … »

« Gryffondor ! » cria Leo

« G'yffondor ! » crièrent les jumeaux en même temps.

« Et qui d'autre était à Gryffondor ? » demanda Hermione.

« Moi, moi ! » supplia Leo en levant la main en l'air pour répondre, ce qui le faisait terriblement ressembler à sa mère au même âge. Hermione lui donna l'autorisation de répondre et le petit garçon commença à énoncer en comptant sur ses doigts « Mama et Mommy, Tonton Harry, Tonton Ron et Tatie Katie, Papi et Mamie, Mémé, Tonton Bill … »

« Et Marraine Fée ? » demanda Ben.

Quand il était petit, Leo n'arrivait pas à prononcer le prénom Fleur, et avait décidé de renommer sa tante Fée, ce que la française avait évidemment adoré. Le surnom était resté et les jumeaux l'appelaient aussi Tata Fée, parce qu'après tout elle était blonde et avaient une baguette magique, comme les fées dans les livres moldus que leur lisaient Hermione.

« Non mon chéri, ta marraine est allée à l'école en France, pas à Poudlard, dans une école qui s'appelait Beauxbâtons »

« Mais Vicky elle va aller en France alors ? » demanda Leo.

« Non quand elle aura onze ans elle ira à Poudlard aussi. »

« A G'yffondor ! » dit Alex.

« Pas forcément, elle peut aussi aller dans les autres maisons, c'est le choixpeau qui décidera selon son caractère. »

« Mais non Mommy ! » dit Ben dans un cri du cœur « On va tous à G'yffondor ! »

« Et pourquoi on irait tous à Gryffondor ? » sourit Hermione en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux roux de son fils

« Pas'qu'on est des Weasley ! » dit fièrement Alex

« Même si on est des Granger, on est aussi des Weasley » expliqua Leo à Hermione d'un ton savant « Parce que Mama avant qu'elle te maries c'était une Weasley et Tonton Ron il m'a dit que les Weasley ils allaient toujours à Gryffondor ! »

Un petit rire se fit entendre hors de la pièce et quatre paires d'yeux se levèrent vers le coin de la porte, où Ginny était accoudée et regardait avec tendresse sa femme et ses fils étalés sur le lit.

« Mama ! »

Alex leva aussitôt les mains vers sa mère, qui alla l'enlacer et s'assoir à côté de sa femme, Alex bien calé sur ses genoux. Elle déposa rapidement un baiser sur le front de Ben et celui d'Alex, et s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« _Beuh_ ! » dit Leo « Mama, laisse Mommy tranquille ! Tu l'embrasses tout le temps ! »

« C'est parce que je suis éperdument amoureuse d'elle et que je veux passer ma journée à l'embrasser » répondit Ginny en clignant de l'œil et en posant la main sur son cœur d'un air passionné, ce qui fit éclater de rire les jumeaux. Leo tira la langue d'un air dégouté et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant la comédie de sa femme, mais embrassa quand même le creux de son poignet où reposait le bracelet blanc.

« De quoi on parlait avant que je vienne abreuver votre mère de mon amour ? » demanda Ginny et Ben lui montra le livre du doigt « Mommy nous app'end les maisons de Poudlard, Mama ! »

« Et on a dit G'yffondor déjà ! » renchérit Alex.

« Donc il en manque combien ? » demanda Ginny.

Leo leva ses quatre doigts et en abaissa un puis compta à voix haute « Un, deux, trois Mama ! »

« Très bien Lee ! » félicita Hermione « Tu peux nous en dire une autre ? »

« Serdaigle ! C'est la maison de ma marraine ! »

« La marraine de Lee, c'est Tatie Luna Mommy ? » demanda Alex.

« Oui mon chéri. Et comment ils sont les Serdaigles ? »

« Ils sont intelligents ! » dit Leo « Et Marraine dit qu'ils sont curieux et qu'ils veulent toujours lire des livres, comme moi ! »

« Et les Gryffondors comment ils sont ? » demanda Hermione

« Ils sont t'ès forts ! » dit Ben « Mon parrain, une fois il a attaqué un troll qui voulait taper Mommy ! »

« Et ben le mien, il a déjà volé sur un dragon même ! » déclara Alex d'un ton de défi

« C'est pas zuste ! Mommy aussi ! » grogna Ben

« Mon cœur, rappelles moi que c'est la dernière fois qu'on laisse Harry et Ron babysitter les jumeaux ensemble » dit Ginny à Hermione, qui acquiesça en riant.

« Mommy ? Est-ce que moi je vais aller à Gryffondor comme toi et Mama quand je serai grand ? » demanda Leo d'une petite voix. Hermione et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard et la brune passa une main rassurante dans le dos de son fil.

« Tu as encore le temps de penser à ça, mon chéri. Si tu veux être brave et courageux, tu iras à Gryffondor, mais tu peux très bien aussi aller dans une des trois autres. Tu connais des gens que tu adores qui viennent de toutes les maisons, et je suis sûre que tu peux me les citer. »

« Par exemple Poufsouffle » encouragea Ginny

« Je sais Mama ! » dit Ben « Tata Hannah elle est allée à Pousouff' ! »

« Et Teddy aussi hein Mommy ? » demanda Leo à Hermione, qui hocha de la tête.

« Et sa Maman aussi ? » demanda Alex, et la question prit de court Hermione.

« Tonks y est allée aussi, oui » dit Ginny en venant au secours de sa femme

« Pou'quoi Mama ? » demanda Ben

« Parce qu'elle était très gentille avec ses amis et qu'elle tenait toujours ses promesses » répondit rapidement la poursuiveuse, qui voyait du coin de l'œil Hermione devenir de plus en plus blanche.

« Pou'quoi on la voit jamais Mama, la maman de Teddy ? » demanda innocemment Ben, et Ginny se mordit un instant la lèvre inférieure en se demandant comment elle s'en sortirait cette fois-ci.

Quelques semaines auparavant, quand elles avaient jugé que Leo était suffisamment en âge de comprendre, Ginny et Hermione lui avaient longuement parlé de la Bataille de Poudlard, en arrondissant bien sûr beaucoup les angles. Hermione avait ainsi raconté qui étaient son Tonton Fred et les grands-parents Granger sur les tombes de qui il venait poser des fleurs tous les ans, pourquoi Teddy n'avait plus de Papa et de Maman et Tonton Harry de Parrain, et surtout avait expliqué ce que signifiait le mot qui était gravé dans le creux de son poignet. Le petit garçon avait posé mille questions auxquelles elles avaient toutes patiemment répondu du mieux qu'elles pouvaient sans le traumatiser, et il avait hoché de la tête d'un air compréhensif. Il avait ensuite déclaré qu'il les aiderait à le raconter à ses petits frères et sœurs quand eux-mêmes seraient grands comme lui.

« Tu peux lire le livre sur Poufsouffle Mommy ? » demanda vite Leo, et le cœur de Ginny se remplit de fierté devant la gentillesse de cœur de son fils, qui avait hérité de sa finesse de caractère.

Hermione se repencha sur le gros livre qui avait été un peu mis de côté après l'arrivée de Ginny, et tout le monde regarda avec attention les illustrations animées de la page, sauf Ginny qui était absorbée par le visage concentré de sa femme. « _Les chanceux qui iront dans la maison du Blaireau seront accueillis par le sympathique Moine Gras, fantôme emblématique de la maison depuis 1512. Les caractéristiques communes de leurs personnalités sont la justice, le sens de l'honneur et de l'amitié et une loyauté sans égale._ »

« Ça veut dire qu'ils sont gentils ? » demanda Alex et Ginny lui sourit « Ça veut surtout dire que ce sont des gens biens, et que si l'un de vous est un Poufsouffle on sera très fiers de vous, comme Andromeda est très fière de Teddy »

« A propos, de quelle maison vient votre Tatie Andromeda ? »

« De Serpentard ! » dit Leo « Mais Mommy, Tonton Ron dit qu'il faut pas aller à Serpentard ! C'est pas une bonne maison et ils parait qu'ils sont méchants ! »

« Est-ce que Tatie Andromeda est méchante ? » demanda Ginny

« Non ! » crièrent en même temps les trois garçons

« Elle est gentille, Mama ! » dit Alex d'un ton outré

« Tatie Meda elle fait des crêpes ! »

« Et des gâteaux ! » rajouta Ben

« Moi j'adore quand on va chez elle ! » conclut Leo « Parce que elle nous raconte toujours des histoires super rigolotes ! »

« Donc tu vois bien que les Serpentards peuvent être très gentils, et qu'il ne faut pas écouter tout ce que votre Oncle Ron vous raconte » dit Ginny, et Hermione la regarda avec un regard plein d'amour et d'admiration.

" Tu sais qui d'autre est allée à Serpentard ? " demanda la brune à son fils aîné, un petite sourire aux lèvres.

" Qui, Mommy ? "

" Tatie Geri "

" _Quoi_ ? " fit Ben

" _Non !_ " fit Alex

" C'est vrai Mama ? " demanda Leo.

" Oui c'est vrai " sourit Ginny devant la tête effarée de ses trois fils " Gwenog aussi "

" Et Tata Gemmi ? "

" Non, tata Gemmi est allée à Poufsouffle, elle. "

« C'est bien comme maison Mommy ? » demanda Leo d'une voix inquiète. Ses deux mères se jetèrent à nouveau un petit coup d'œil entendu et Ginny plaça une main dans les boucles brunes de son fils.

« Toutes les maisons sont bien, Nounours, sans exception. Quelle que soit celle que tu choisiras, ce sera celle qui te convient le mieux et on sera très fières de toi »

« Et oui » sourit Hermione « Et je crois qu'il est l'heure pour tout le monde d'aller au lit ! »

« Non Mommy ! » s'élevèrent trois voix en même temps, accompagnée par celle moqueuse de Ginny.

« Oh si ! Je peux voir vos petits yeux se fermer, et on a plein de choses à faire demain »

" On va chez Mamie et Papi !" cria Leo en levant un poign en l'air " Et on va voir tout le monde !"

" Et oui, parcequ'on fête l'anniversaire de Mamie demain, et tout le monde sera là " sourit Ginny

" Ouais !" crièrent les garçons tous les trois, et Hermione fit comprendre d'un regard prononcé à sa femme que ce'était pas très malin de les avoir tous excités avant qu'ils aillent dormir.

Ginny lui rendit un petit sourire apologique accompagné d'un petit haussement d'épaules et se releva du lit, Alex sous le bras et lança un eptit " qui m'aime me suive ! " à l'attention de Benjamin et de Leo. Les garçons la suivirent dans le couloir et Hermione resta seule sur le lit, à regarder sa petite famille rire et faire la course dans le couloir - avec Ginny qui trichait honteusement en bloquant tout le monde de ses grandes jambes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons étaient couchés chacun dans leur lit, et les jumeaux dormaient déjà à poings fermés, épuisés par leur longue journée. Hermione, qui venait de coucher Leo dans son lit après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit, vient rejoindre sa femme qui regardait la scène depuis le palier avec un air mélancolique, et l'enlaça dans ses bras.

« Tu te rends compte que dans cinq ans il va partir de la maison et poursuivre ses aventures à Poudlard, avant de devenir un adolescent rebelle … »

« Ah non ça jamais ! » rugit Ginny

« Comme tu l'as été toi, mon amour… » répondit malicieusement sa femme, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres boudeuses de la rousse

« Et Ava aussi … » lança Hermione en s'éloignant à reculons du palier.

« Ah non elle est pas autorisée de sortir de la maison avant ses trente ans ! » lança Ginny en poursuivant sa femme jusque dans leur chambre.

« Si mes parents m'avaient dit ça à l'époque, ils ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui » rit Hermione en pointant du doigt la photo au mur la plus récente de leurs enfants, qui représentait les trois garçons en train de rire et de tourner autour d'Ava, qui éclatait de rire en tendant les mains vers eux.

« Ma mère me l'a dit et je suis sortie quand même » répondit Ginny en tirant la langue

« Tu vois que c'est une bonne chose l'adolescence rebelle ! » rit Hermione avant de se pencher vers sa femme pour la couvrir de baisers.


	47. 28 Aout 2002

**Want to want me - Jason Derulo**

« Shot, shot, shot, shot ! »

« Youhou ! » crie Ginny de toutes ses forces en écrasant son verre à shot vide contre la table «Geri tu devrais poser ton balai _hips_ et boire un coup avec moi !»

Je ris, parcequ'il est rare de voir ma future capitaine dans cet état, même les nuits où l'on célèbre nos victoires. Je dis _future_ parceque ça ne fait de doute dans l'esprit de personne que Ginny sera notre capitaine la saison prochaine, même si Gwenog veut garder son suspense à deux balles et refuse de nous dire où en sont les discussions au-dessus de nous.

En tous cas pour une future capitaine et meneuse d'équipe, Ginny a totalement perdu toute dignité et estime de soi. D'habitude, elle essaye toujours de rester assez sobre pour marcher droit et de résister à nos concours de boisson, mais ce soir elle n'a pas vraiment le choix et elle est complètement cuite.

« J'ai pas de balai Gin » je souris en passant un bras autour de la taille de mon amie « Et je dois te ramener chez toi demain tu te rappelles ? Ta fiancée m'étripera si tu rentres seule »

Ginny rit, puis fait une moue triste la seconde d'après. Mon Dieu, ses hormones partent vraiment en sucette quand elle est bourrée, celle-là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Gin ? »

" Où est-che qu'elle est ?" crie Ginny dans mon oreille, alors que j'essaye d'un côté de la maintenir comme je peux, et de l'autre de surveiller Gemmi qui est partie je ne sais où dans la boîte.

Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Je déteste la laisser hors de vue, surtout dans un club où il y a des gens qui pourraient la voir et l'aborder et … je m'égare un peu.

" Qui ça ?"

" Mon bébé ! "

« T'as pas de bébé, Ginny ... Oh non commence pas à pleurer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« T'as dit que _sniff_ j'avais pas de bébé … »

« C'est Hermione son bébé » soupire Vicky dans mon oreille « Maintenant tu vas te démerder pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer pendant que je vais au bar. Tu veux un truc ? »

« Juste une bière, pas trop forte » je soupire. Pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça encore ?

« Ginny … arrête de pleurer bon sang ! Pourquoi tu pleures d'ailleurs ? »

« Je … je sais pas » Ginny me regarde et hausse des épaules. « Je veux danser ! »

« D'accord mais va pas trop loin … Ginny ! »

Ça y est, elle est déjà repartie, les bras en l'air et plus folle que jamais. Pas besoin de lui courir après, heureusement, puisque je peux voir de ma place qu'elle a rejoint les filles, et qu'elle est maintenant en train d'essayer de forcer Gwenog à valser avec elle. Je laisse retomber ma tête sur la table dans un grand bruit.

Qui aurait cru qu'organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille était si épuisant ? J'aurai dû aller avec le groupe d'Hermione, qui est en train de faire un dîner paisible au restaurant à cette heure-ci. Enfin d'après ce que m'a dit Luna Potter. C'est quand même assez amusant la différence entre les deux enterrements de vie de jeune fille que font Hermione et Ginny …

Pour Hermione, la plus sage des deux, un dîner avec ses amies de Poudlard et quelques collègues du ministère dans son restaurant préféré, à parler mariage et organisation, et peut-être si l'envie leur prend aller prendre un dernier verre dans un bar pas loin. Pas trop de folie, quoi.

Pour Ginny, l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille est un peu plus … mouvementé on va dire. Gemmi, Vicky et moi sommes allée l'enlever directement depuis chez elle – avec l'autorisation au préalable d'Hermione bien sûr – puis on l'a amenée dans ce club sorcier où toute l'équipe et pas mal de joueurs d'autres équipes nous attendaient, pour faire la fête comme des vrais pros.

Ginny a essayé de protester trente secondes, et après trois verres était déjà au centre de la piste en train de me chanter qu'elle m'adorait et que j'étais une demoiselle d'honneur géniale. Je ne vais pas nier ça.

Le seul problème est que j'ai promis à Hermione que je ramènerai Ginny demain matin quand elle aura décuvé - en bon état bien sûr, et du coup je ne peux pas boire autant que je l'aurai voulu. Puisque je suis la seule à rester réellement sobre, je dois aussi surveiller le reste de mon équipe, plus quelques futures joueuses qu'on a sorti du centre de formation pour fêter l'évènement.

Et pour couronner le tout, Gemmi a disparu je ne sais où dans la boîte, et j'aimerai vraiment la retrouver. Pas que je sois jalouse ou quoi, bien sûr.

« Tiens, ta bière ! »

J'attrape la bièraubeurre que me tend Vicky et la cogne contre son verre, visiblement rempli de whisky pur feu.

« T'es sûr que tu veux pas un petit shot ? Ça te ressemble pas de sortir et de t'en tenir à la bière »

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous ramène à la maison » je soupire « Et surveille Ginny au passage, parceque Merlin sait ce qu'elle est capable de faire quand elle a bu … »

« Tu te rappelles de la fois où elle a foncé dans un mur parcequ'elle croyait que c'était la voie 9 ¾ ?»

« Si je m'en rappelle … » je ris « Hey Gin, tu te rappelles de … Gin ? »

Ginny n'est plus au centre du groupe de mes coéquipières, et je m'y rends en courant – enfin en courant à travers les gens qui occupent le club et me regardent de travers quand je les bouscule.

« Pardon … pardon … Gwenog ! »

Gwenog sourit quand elle me voit et se jette sur moi pour m'enlacer.

« Geri ! »

Tout le monde est bourré sauf moi ce soir ?

« Où est Ginny ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ginny ? Elle est où bordel ? »

Gwenog glousse et pointe du doigt une autre partie du club, que j'aperçois mal à cause de la lumière tamisée et de la foule qui danse autour. Mais par contre, je peux entendre une voix que je connais très bien s'y exprimer très clairement.

« Je veux faire un discours ! » crie Ginny.

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Je relâche tout de suite Gwenog et me précipite vers l'endroit où se tient Ginny, debout sur une table avec son verre levé en l'air.

« Ginny descend de là ! »

« Je veux tous vous remercier d'être là … » commence elle en trébuchant un peu sur ses mots, et apparemment ça la fait rire puisque son discours est interrompu par des tas de petits gloussements « parceque je me marrie demain _youuuuuuh_ ! »

« Ouais Ginny ! » appuient Grazia et Gail derrière moi, qui visiblement m'ont suivie et ne m'aident pas vraiment à calmer ma collègue. J'arrive à attraper un bout de la robe de ma poursuiveuse et lui parle le plus fort possible pour qu'elle m'entende à travers la forte musique

« C'est pas demain, Ginny, c'est dans une semaine ! »

« C'est _pas_ demain ? »

Ginny fait une tête tellement étonnée que j'ai peur qu'elle recommence à pleurer, mais au lieu de ça elle cligne un peu des yeux et se remet à rire

« C'est pas grave, c'est la fête quand même _yepee_ ! »

Tout le monde autour de nous rigole et pendant que Grazia et Gail applaudissent j'arrive à enfin faire descendre Ginny de la table sur laquelle elle est juchée.

« Aller viens ! »

Ginny me suit sans résistance et passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

« J'ai pas fini mon dis- mon discours ! »

« Viens le finir là-bas que tout le groupe l'entende » je grogne en l'entraînant et me retournant pour voir si Grazia et Gail nous suivent bien.

Etre la seule à ne pas boire dans un groupe de copines qui font la fête ressemble beaucoup à être la seule mère à surveiller une fête d'anniversaire d'enfants. Un enfer.

« Voilà la mariée ! » sourit Vicky quand elle me voit ramener Ginny dans le groupe.

La bonne nouvelle est que Gemmi y est revenue et dès qu'elle me voit s'approche pour me faire un câlin, entraînant du coup Ginny – qui a toujours son bras autour de moi -avec elle. La mauvaise c'est que je peux aussitôt sentir qu'elle aussi a abusé du whisky pur feu, et qu'une longue nuit s'annonce pour moi.

« Geri ! » me susurre elle à l'oreille « T'étais où ? Tu m'as manqué bébé »

Je rougis un peu, espérant que personne d'autre n'ait entendu la fin.

« Bébé ! » rigole tout de suite Ginny. Bien sûr, elle a tout entendu. Tuez-moi maintenant.

« Moi aussi j'appelle Mione bébé … bébé ! »

« On a compris ! » je soupire

« He'mione » rit Ginny, qui en est au point de ne pas pouvoir prononcer correctement le prénom de sa fiancée « Elle est où ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit un millier de fois, Gin. Elle fait la fête de son côté »

« Oh. » Ginny a l'air sincèrement déçue, la pauvre. « Elle est pas là ? »

Je vais l'étrangler bon sang. Donnez-moi la patience, quelqu'un, s'il vous plait.

« Aller viens boire quelque chose Gin » sourit Gwenog

« Du gin ? Gin va boire du gin ! » commence à rigoler Grazia, qui est dans un sale état aussi.

« Non pas d'alcool pour Ginny ! » j'interdis « Donnez-lui un verre d'eau ou un soda ou quoi, elle a assez bu comme ça »

« _Rooooooh_ » rouspète tout de suite Gwenog, approuvé par toutes les soûlardes que sont devenues mes copines

« Laisse la boire, c'est son enterrement de vie de jeune fille quand même ! » dit Vicky, qui est la seule à pouvoir encore s'exprimer correctement

« Aller Maman ! » chouine Ginny

« Sois gentille bébé » glousse Gemmi contre mon oreille

« Pas tout de suite » je résiste « Vous allez toutes me faire le plaisir de boire un grand verre d'eau et après on verra pour de l'alcool »

« _Ouuuuuuh_ ! » huent Gail et Galatée, mais je suis intraitable et je commande au serveur qui passe plusieurs bouteilles d'eau.

Elles boivent toute d'assez mauvaise grâce, surtout Ginny et Gail qui commencent à s'arroser avec les bouteilles au lieu de les boire – mais je réussis quand même à les faire boire toutes et à les calmer un peu. Enfin les calmer c'est vite dit, parcequ'au moment où j'ai enfin posé mes fesses sur un canapé et un bras autour de Gemmi, croyant enfin pouvoir me reposer, la frénésie les reprend toutes.

« Je veux aller aux toilettes ! » dit Gail

« Je vais avec toi ! » crie Ginny

« Je vais aller fumer dehors » enchaîne Gwenog

« Viens bébé on va danser ! » s'exclame Gemmi en me tirant par le bras

« Je veux aller m'en griller une aussi ! » lance Galatée

« Attendez-moi ! » pleure Giulietta à l'intention de je ne sais qui

« Je veux d'autre shots moi ! » dit Grazia plus fort que tout le monde

« SILENCE ! » Ça c'est moi. « Pourquoi je suis la seule à ne pas boire ici ? »

« C'est toi qui a voulu organiser l'enterrement » dit Vicky dans un petit mouvement d'épaules « Et je suis sobre moi ! »

« Moi aussi » glousse Grazia, ce qui fait bien rire les autres

« Parfait tu vas pouvoir m'aider alors. Tu vas avec les filles aux toilettes et moi avec celle veulent fumer dehors ? » je dis à Vicky

« Ça marche »

« Et mes shots ? » proteste Grazia

« Et ma danse ? » enchaîne Gemmi en me regardant avec des yeux de chien battu. Je veux mourir.

« Après, après » je grogne « Aller tout le monde debout ! »

« On va où ? » demande Gail

« On fait deux groupes » j'explique patiemment « Celles qui vont aux toilettes et celles qui vont fumer. Choisissez ! »

La séparation entre les deux groupes est un peu brouillonne, mais finalement Vicky arrive à entraîner Ginny, Gail, Grazia qui se plaint encore de son manque de shots et Giulietta aux toilettes pendant que Gemmi, Galatée et Gwenog me suivent péniblement jusqu'à la sortie extérieure.

Galatée et Gwenog sortent leurs clopes pendant que Gemmi en profite pour m'emmener dans un coin sombre et se jette sur moi pour m'embrasser avec passion.

Ça fait un petit moment que ça dure, les mots doux et les baisers passionnés lors des fêtes d'après matchs, qui me font tourner la tête et accélèrent mon cœur comme jamais, mais ils ne durent hélas qu'une nuit et le lendemain je dois toujours dire à Gemmi que je ne me rappelle plus de la soirée de la veille. Je sais que je veux plus, bien plus qu'un simple coup d'un soir avec elle, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui demander de sortir avec moi. Par lâcheté ou par peur de ce que mon père dira, je ne sais pas. La seule qui est au courant c'est Ginny – elle l'a su dès le début, tiens – et c'est la seule à qui je peux me confier sur ce que je ressens vraiment.

« Hey les deux ! » lance la voix de Gwenog « On a fini, vous venez ? »

« On arrive ! » je lui réponds « Gem, viens on doit rejoindre les autres » je chuchote à Gemmi, qui a délaissé mes lèvres pour s'attaquer à mon cou

« _Mmh_ … peux pas, suis occupée là »

« Gemmi, viens ! » je soupire

« Noooon » grogne elle

« Si tu viens, je te promets qu'on dansera toutes les deux ! »

Elle relève la tête et me regarde avec des grands yeux brillants

« Promis ? »

« Oui » je soupire

« Ouiiiiiiiiiiii ! » hurle Gemmi en me lâchant pour aller courir rejoindre Gwenog et Galatée. Je la regarde partir en souriant.

Gemmi est du genre festive quand elle a bu, tout comme Grazia et Gwenog. Giulietta rit pour tout et n'importe quoi, Gail a tendance à essayer de se jeter sur n'importe quoi qui a une pulsation cardiaque aux alentours d'elle, Vicky commence à devenir parano et quant à Ginny, je sais d'expérience qu'elle jongle entre rires et larmes comme si elle était enceinte et tourmentée par ses hormones. Avec moi qui ai des tendances exhibitionnistes quand j'ai bu un verre de trop, je vous laisse imaginer les soirées d'après-matchs.

Dans le club on rejoint les autres, qui ont profité que je n'étais pas là pour les surveiller pour se resservir une série de shots, et sont maintenant en train de danser au milieu du club. Enfin, danser est un bien grand mot, on va plutôt dire que Ginny, Gail et Giulietta se trémoussent autour de Vicky, qui essaie de boire son verre sans en renverser partout. Tout le monde rit en tout cas, et je profite qu'elles s'amusent toutes pour danser un peu avec Gemmi, qui est aux anges.

Ma paix n'est pas cependant acquise puisque je dois interrompre un slow plutôt chaud avec Gemmi quand Grazia me signale qu'on a perdu Vicky quelque part dans le club. Je pars aussitôt à sa recherche dans toute la boîte pour la retrouver planquée sous une table, à pleurer qu'elle devra prendre sa retraite l'an prochain et qu'elle ne veut pas, même si Galatée fera une très bonne remplaçante et je ne sais quelles autres bêtises.

Le temps de la convaincre qu'elle n'est pas vieille et périmée et qu'on l'aime autant qu'avant et de la ramener au soin du groupe, Gwenog a offert une tournée générale à toute l'équipe et elles sont toutes dans un état pas possible. Sans aucune surprise, la pire de toute est Ginny – alias notre la future capitaine et celle qui est censée nous représenter – qui est au centre du cercle qu'elles forment et fait une espèce de freestyle complètement ridicule, mais qui a beaucoup de succès.

« Attendez ! » crie elle d'un coup « J'ai … je veux … _hips_ … je dois _fidire_ mon discours ! »

Oh non, pas ça. Je casse le cercle pour me mettre à côté de Ginny, mais elle est déchainée et la contredire risquerait de la faire se remettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« Je veux vous dire … euh … »

Génial elle a oublié.

« Merci » je lui soupire à l'oreille

« Merci ! » rit elle, et Gwenog et Giulietta se mettent à applaudir « Et je veux dire que … _hips_ … si je n'étais pas Hermione, je ne saurai pas Ginny … je veux dire si je l'avais pas … oh vous m'avez toutes compris bande de co-»

Je plaque vite ma main contre sa bouche avant qu'elle finisse l'insulte mais les autres, peu choquées , après tout on entend bien pire à chaque discours d'avant match – sont ravies et se jettent sur nous deux pour faire un câlin géant.

« Lâchez-moi ! » je crie alors que des bras non identifiés m'enlacent, et une main très identifiée en profite pour se poser sur mes fesses « Vicky, viens m'aider ! »

Mais Vicky est en train de se consoler en finissant la bouteille de wisky pur feu et se contente de me la montrer en rigolant, ce qui ne m'aide pas vraiment. Je finis par réussir à m'extirper du cercle, où elles continuent toutes à s'enlacer, avec Ginny au centre qui commence à chanter ce qui ressemble fort à l'hymne national, et je rejoins Vicky qui m'accueille les bras ouverts.

« Je crois qu'on va bientôt devoir rentrer » je lui dis, et elle tourne ses yeux à moitiés fermés vers moi

« Mais mais mais on s'amuse bien » balbutie-elle

« Oui un peu trop même » je grogne en me tournant à nouveau vers le groupe « Gail est-ce c'est ton soutien-gorge que tu viens d'envoyer là-bas ? »

Gail me répond en haussant des épaules, mais Galatée à ses côtés hoche de la tête en rigolant

« Bon aller, ça suffit, il est temps de rentrer ! »

« Oh non ! » se plaint tout de suite Vicky, qui est sûrement la seule à m'avoir entendue vu le ramdam que font les autres

« Oh si ! »

Vicky essaye de me retenir, mais c'est pas très difficile vu qu'elle me voit sûrement en double et attrape surtout du vide, et je me dirige vers le cercle pour le casser.

« Aller tout le monde on se dirige vers la sortie maintenant ! » je lance alors que Gwenog passe son autour de moi

« Ooooooh il y a une surprise dehors ? » susurre Gail

« Oui, oui c'est ça allez toutes dehors ! »

Les cris de joie fusent de partout et j'essaye de recentrer tout le monde pour n'oublier personne, en faisant un petit détour pour aller chercher Giulietta qui était partie à la totale extrémité du club, avant de pousser mes copines vers la sortie.

Je vois quand on sort à la queue leu-leu beaucoup de gens se retourner vers nous, et j'espère de tout cœur qu'il n'y a pas de photographes dans la boîte parceque ça serait plutôt problématique pour l'image du club, mais heureusement je ne perçois aucun flash dans la lumière tamisée. Par contre je peux voir à certains petits sourires et clins d'œil que pas mal de monde nous a reconnu, et que la manière dont Gemmi a posé sa main sur le bas de mon dos plait beaucoup à certains types, à qui j'irai bien dire ma manière de penser si je n'étais pas responsable de huit personnes à moitié ivres.

Une fois dehors, je recompte tout le monde deux fois et une fois que je suis bien sûre que personne ne va re-rentrer dans le club où s'éloigner du groupe, je charge Vicky de surveiller tout le monde alors que je commence les transports retour. On avait toutes prévues le coup en venant au club en transplanant, mais évidemment je suis la seule en état de le faire à présent, et je vais toutes les ramener les unes après les autres chez Gwenog, qui avait prévu de nous héberger toutes gracieusement chez elle – il faut dire qu'elle a la place dans l'espèce d'énorme manoir dans lequel elle habite.

Les premières, à savoir Galatée, Gwenog, Giulietta et Grazia ne me posent aucun problème, puis quand c'est au tour de Gail, elle se colle en moi en me murmurant à l'oreille « _on décolle, chérie_ ? », ce qui me fait bien rire parceque il n'y a aucune ambigüité avec elle – pas comme avec Gabrielle Livingstone, la joueuse qu'elle a remplacé l'an dernier – mais je ne rate pas le regard noir que me lance Gemmi alors que je tourne sur place.

Et en effet quand je reviens au club après avoir pris soin de mettre Gail dans un lit, et d'avoir vérifié si les autres dormaient bien dans le leur, Gemmi me saute dessus et avant que j'ai pu dire ouf, m'embrasse avec une passion que j'ai rarement vu auparavant. Je regarde vite par-dessus mon épaule ce qu'en pense Vicky et Gin, mais elles se contentent de nous regarder avec un sourire de bien heureux, et Ginny me lève même un pouce en l'air. Je rougis un peu d'avoir été surprise, mais après tout ça m'étonnerait qu'elles s'en rappellent demain vu l'état dans lequel elles sont maintenant.

« On y va ? » je demande doucement à Gemmi, qui a toujours les bras autour de mon cou. Elle hoche de la tête en posant son front contre le mien, et je nous transplane toutes les deux dans cette position-là.

Je prends un peu plus de temps à mettre Gemmi dans le grand lit double de la chambre d'ami du deuxième étage de la maison – bon et aussi à prendre soin de la mettre en sous-vêtements et de la border confortablement – avant de repartir chez Ginny et Vicky, que je transplane toutes les deux ensembles. Tous ces allers-retours m'ont donné un sérieux mal de crâne, et je me pose dans le canapé du salon quelques minutes pour reprendre mes esprits. Je décide d'aller prendre plusieurs bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo avant d'aller faire un tour des chambres, parceque je sais bien que mes amies en auront besoin demain, et je monte à l'étage.

Au premier étage, je trouve Gwenog, Grazia et Giulietta empilées les unes sur les autres dans une chambre, et Gail et Galatée dans l'autre, et je dépose sur toutes une couverture avant de couper toute source de lumière, et de remonter les escaliers. Vicky a apparemment décidé de dormir toute seule dans un grand lit double et je dépose une bouteille d'eau sur sa table de nuit avant de déposer un bisou sur son front et repartir vers la chambre où j'ai laissé Gemmi, me demandant bien où est passée Ginny.

Ma question est vite répondue quand j'ouvre la porte et découvre Gemmi et Ginny allongées face à face dans le même lit, avec juste assez d'espace entre elles pour que je puisse m'y glisser. Je souris et dépose les bouteilles d'eau qui reste au sol avant de vite me débarrasser de mes vêtements superflus et je me glisser au milieu du lit. Ce n'est pas vraiment bizarre de se retrouver comme ça en sandwich entre les deux – Ginny est ma meilleure amie et j'ai habité plus d'un an avec elle, et Gemmi …. est Gemmi.

Je soupire un peu en me posant sur mon coude pour regarder son sternum s'élever lentement alors qu'elle dort paisiblement. Je sais bien que la relation qu'on a est plus qu'ambiguë, et qu'un jour viendra où je devrais tout mettre au clair avec elle, mais pour l'instant je me contente de ce qu'on a. Et je ne pourrais pas me passer d'elle, je ne pourrais juste _pas_.

A ma droite, Ginny se retourne sur sun autre côté en soupirant quelque chose qui ressemble beaucoup à « Hermione ». Je souris parceque même si je sais qu'elle a tendance à parler en dormant – surtout si elle a bu – j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est d'Hermione dont elle rêve puisque c'est toujours son prénom que j'entends. N'empêche … j'ai beau fréquemment me moquer de Ginny et de son dévouement sans fin pour sa fiancée, je les envie ces deux-là. Elles en ont bavé pour en être au point où elles en sont aujourd'hui, et je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point Ginny a souffert de toutes les épreuves par lesquelles elles sont passées, mais elle n'a jamais baissé les bras sur Hermione, jamais.

Et dans une semaine, Ginny deviendra Ginny Granger. Je ferme les yeux en me demandant si un jour j'aurai son courage, et j'oserai vivre avec Gemmi le quart de ce qu'elle vit avec Hermione. Peut-être que si j'y rêve assez fort, ça deviendra vrai un jour, qui sait ?


	48. 23 Mars 1999

**Un _énorme_ merci à Patronus71 pour ta review ! Pour répondre à tes propositions : les 5,6 et 8 devraient arriver bientôt, ou sont en cours d'écriture ... ;) J'adore l'idée de la 4 et la 10, je crois que c'est celles que je vais essayer d'écrire juste après ! Quant aux autres je vais essayer de les inclure dans des chapitres déjà prévus (surtout la 7 et la 9). Si t'as d'autres propositions, n'hésite pas ! J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic en me disant que j'arrêterai le jour où je n'aurai plus d'inspiration pour la continuer, et l'alimenter avec des suggestions me permet de la poursuivre ... alors vraiment merci !**

* * *

 **True Love – P!nk**

Le réveil n'avait pas sonné deux fois que Ginny lui avait déjà jeté dessus son oreiller de toutes ses forces, l'envoyant valser contre le mur où il alla s'écraser dans un bruit pathétique. Malheureusement, le réveil était un cadeau de George, spécialement conçu pour résister aux snooze trop fréquents et arrêter de sonner seulement si son propriétaire lui lançait un sort spécial, et autant dire qu'il avait connu pire qu'un petit coup d'oreiller.

« Silence ! » hurla Ginny vers le réveil, en se levant pour aller récupérer son oreiller et se mettre à assener des grands coups avec dans le réveil, qui continuait gaiement à sonner.

« Hey ! »

Ginny se tourna d'un coup vers la source du bruit pour voir Demelza assise dans son lit en train de se frotter les yeux.

« Il y en qui dormaient encore ! »

« Désolée Mel' » grogna Ginny en reposant son oreiller sur son lit, et se dirigeant vers sa table de nuit pour récupérer sa baguette.

« _Arrête de sonner, je suis réveillée_ » soupira elle en pointant sa baguette vers l'engin maudit, qui se tut enfin. Elle jura intérieurement qu'elle étranglerait George plus tard pour avoir enchanté le réveil pour qu'il ne s'arrête qu'après avoir entendu cette stupide phrase, mais son frère n'était pas son problème principal pour le moment. Ginny reposa sa baguette sur la table du nuit – un peu brutalement certes – et se rallongea sur son lit en soupirant. Demelza soupira à son tour et sortir de son lit pour aller s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« C'est pas grave, t'as réveillé que moi, tu sais »

« Elles sont où les autres ? »

« Déjà au petit-déjeuner, elles sont parties plus tôt pour préparer les banderoles pour le match »

Ginny sourit faiblement. « Comment ça se fait qu'on soit celles qui soient dans l'équipe mais qu'elles se réveillent avant nous ? »

« Peut-être parcequ'elles savent comment t'es les jours de match » dit Demelza avec un sourcil relevé « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais la d'abord, à t'énerver sur des réveils ? D'habitude tu passes toujours tes veilles de match chez ton Hermione pour te porter chance »

« Pas cette fois » grommela Ginny dans sa barbe

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

* * *

 _Ginny sourit en apercevant Hermione sur le canapé de la salle commune, alors qu'elle venait d'apparaitre dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles, son balai à la main et ses bottes de quidditch aux pieds, et se dirigea vers elle en sifflotant._

 _« Hey Mione » sourit-elle en s'approchant_

 _« Hey Gi- qu'est-ce tu fais ? »_

 _Le sourire d'Hermione s'était évaporé dès qu'elle avait levé les yeux vers Ginny, et elle la regardait maintenant d'un air renfrogné_

 _« A quoi ça ressemble ? Je vais sur le terrain bien sûr » répondit Ginny, qui ne voyait pas très bien pourquoi elle recevait d'un coup un accueil glacial_

 _« A cette heure-ci ? »_

 _« Ba oui où est le problème ? »_

 _« Parcequ'il pleut dehors des grêlons de la taille de mon poing, et que tu sais pertinemment qu'on doit rendre un essai de transfiguration pour lundi que tu n'as pas encore commencé ! »_

 _« Oui et j'aurai encore deux jours pour le faire, alors que le match est demain, Hermione ! Et puis j'ai volé dans de bien pires conditions, je vois toujours pas où est le problème »_

 _« T'as fait deux fois plus de session d'entrainements que d'habitude le mois dernier et tu es allé voler tous les jours cette semaine, ça suffit pas ? »_

 _Ginny roula des yeux et alla s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, bien consciente que le ton commençait à monter et que les quelques curieux qui trainaient encore dans la salle commune pouvaient en profiter pour tendre l'oreille discrètement._

 _« Mon cœur, si c'est parceque je t'ai pas beaucoup vue cette semaine je suis désolée, mais je me rattraperai je te promets » dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur le genou d'Hermione « Tu sais que le match de cette semaine est capital si on veut gagner la coupe, et il y aura peut-être des recruteurs dans le stade, je dois bien jouer demain … »_

 _« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le match de demain ! » lança Hermione en retirant son genou violemment « Tu penses beaucoup trop au quidditch en général Ginny ! Tu passes des heures à voler sur ton balai quitte à attraper une bronchite, tu laisses tomber ton travail, et oui tu passes moins de temps avec moi, mais c'est pas grave, hein, tant que tu trouves du temps pour le quidditch ! »_

 _« Au cas où t'aurais oublié, c'est ce que je veux faire professionnellement parlant de ma vie ! » répondit Ginny avec le même ton acide « Pour quelqu'un qui passe sa vie à préparer ses ASPIC pour avoir un bon dossier post-scolaire, tu penses certainement pas beaucoup au mien ! »_

 _« Pourquoi tu tournes ça contre moi ? Tu m'accuses moi d'être une mauvaise petite amie ? »_

 _« J'ai jamais dit ça ! »_

 _« C'est drôle, parceque j'avais comme l'impression que tu m'accusais moi de passer toutes mes nuits sur un balai dehors au lieu de préparer mes études ou de passer du temps avec toi ! Alors tu sais quoi, ta copine minable sait que tu dois avoir au moins quatre ASPIC pour être recrutée dans un centre de formation et elle s'inquiète pour ta santé parcequ'elle sait que tu souffres encore de ton épaule après le cognard que t'as reçu à l'entraînement il y a quinze jours, mais elle veut sûrement t'empêcher de voler parceque c'est une rabat-joie de nature »_

 _« Tu sais quoi, Hermione, j'en ai jusque-là que toutes nos engueulades tournent toujours autour du quidditch ou du travail ! J'ai compris que c'était un sport dangereux et qui prend du temps, mais c'est mon rêve depuis toute petite d'en faire ma vie, et je l'abandonnerai pas parceque tu ne l'aime pas ! »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, si je te brime tant alors ? Va voler dehors, qu'est-ce t'attends ? »_

 _« Très bien, alors je vais y aller ! »_

 _« Très bien ! »_

* * *

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors je suis sortie complètement furax et je suis allée voler pendant deux heures et demi dehors »

« Ginny … »

« Quoi ? J'allais quand même pas remonter dans le dortoir ! Et je pouvais pas rester dans la salle commune avec elle ! »

Demelza secoua la tête en soupirant « Et en rentrant qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Ginny baissa les yeux et évita le plus possible le regard de son amie « Elle dormait sur le canapé quand je suis rentrée … »

« Elle _quoi_ ? »

« Elle m'avait attendue, d'accord ! Il y avait une assiette avec des sandwich à côté d'elle et elle s'était visiblement endormie en lisant son bouquin d'arithmancie »

« Ginny ! »

« Oh ça va ! » Ginny se leva du lit pour aller faire les cent pas autour des quatre lits du dortoir « Je me sentais horriblement mal après ça, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'étais dehors en train de voler, et elle était en train de m'attendre sur le canapé … »

« Tu l'as réveillée ? »

« Non, elle dormait ! Elle a déjà tellement de mal à dormir en ce moment … Je lui ai juste posé ma cape dessus pour pas qu'elle ait pas froid et je suis remontée ici »

« Ta cape de quidditch trempée et toute boueuse ? »

Ginny foudroya Demelza du regard « Non, bien sûr, j'avais posé un sort de chaleur dessus avant »

« Ça aurait été plus simple de la réveiller »

« Je pouvais pas, j'étais encore trop énervée contre elle … »

« Et maintenant t'es encore énervé contre elle ? »

« Oui ! Non … je sais pas … Je peux pas oublier ce qu'elle a dit comme ça quand même »

« C'était pas si grave non plus, Gin … »

« Mais c'est toujours la même chose ! Elle travaille trop ou elle trouve que je travaille pas assez, et on s'engueule, et après je me sens mal et je vais m'excuser et ça recommence ! »

« Tu crois pas que t'exagères ? »

« Non j'exagère pas ! Je n'ai pas été aussi énervée contre elle depuis qu'elle voulait interdire Harry d'utiliser ce sort qu'il avait trouvé ! »

« Quel sort ? »

« Et puis pourquoi elle doit s'engueuler avec moi avant un match ? Est -ce que je lui fais ça avant un exam moi ? »

« Ginny ! »

« Non, tu sais quoi, je vais aller manger un bout en bas, je dois me vider la tête. Tu viens ? »

« Oui, oui j'arrive … »

Ginny s'habilla en un éclair et descendit dans la salle commune, espérant de tout cœur ne pas croiser Hermione dedans. Heureusement pour elle, la brune n'y était pas, et après avoir salué quelques étudiants qui lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour le match elle se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Hermione en effet avait décidé d'aller manger très tôt ce matin-là, bien avant tout le monde et dans la seule compagnie de Sybill Trelawney dans la grande salle, pour être sûre de ne pas y croiser sa petite amie. Elle était remontée dans son dortoir, et avait jugé grâce à l'heure que Ginny serait maintenant partie manger – elle mangeait toujours à la même heure les jours de match, et toujours pour la même période de temps – et qu'elle pouvait passer un peu de temps en salle commune avant que la poursuiveuse ne remonte, histoire de rendre à un de ses coéquipiers la cape qu'elle avait trouvé sur elle ce matin.

Hermione était partagée en deux ce matin ; elle était toujours en colère contre sa copine pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille mais elle se sentait aussi un peu coupable de ne pas passer les heures avant-match avec elle, sachant très bien à quel point la rousse était nerveuse avant d'entrer sur le terrain.

C'était leur première vraie engueulade depuis un bon moment, puisqu'après la guerre et la mort de Fred, Hermione avait tout fait pour permettre à Ginny de s'en remettre et de poursuivre sa vie le plus normalement possible. Ce n'avait pas été facile, mais main dans la main les filles avaient surmonté beaucoup de douleurs et de traumatismes, et même si certaines blessures resteraient toujours ouvertes, elles avaient consolidé d'autant plus leur relation et étaient ensemble plus fortes que jamais.

Mais voilà, les mauvaises habitudes ne s'oubliaient pas pour autant, et maintenant qu'elles s'étaient engueulées, Hermione ne savait pas si elle voulait plus mettre une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de Ginny ou l'attraper par les épaules pour l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle en oublie son propre prénom. _C'est peut-être ça l'amour_ , se dit la brune, en s'approchant de Demelza qui était en train de lacer ses longues bottes de quidditch avec un pied sur le canapé et un flot de noms d'oiseaux sortant de sa bouche.

« Foutus lacets … hey, salut Hermione ! »

« Bonjour Demelza » sourit gentiment Hermione « Prête pour le match ? »

« Je le serais encore plus si j'arrivais à nouer ces lacets »

Hermione sortit sa baguette en souriant de côté « _Vinculo_ ! »

Les lacets de la joueuse se lacèrent d'un seul coup tous ensemble et la poursuiveuse cligna un moment des yeux avant de les lever vers l'autre Gryffondore « Merci Hermione ! »

« De rien » sourit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de la poursuiveuse, la cape de Ginny toujours à la main. A vrai dire Hermione avait oublié un instant qu'elle avait la cape à main et s'en rendu compte en s'asseyant dessus, ce qui la força à gigoter un peu pour l'enlever sous l'œil moqueur de Demelza.

« T'as un petit quelque chose à me donner peut-être ? »

« Oh … euh oui » balbutia Hermione « Est-ce que tu pourrais rendre ça à Ginny ? »

« Oh je pourrais » sourit Demelza d'un petit air narquois « Mais je pense que _tu_ pourrais aussi »

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de la poursuiveuse. « Je sais pas comment faire … »

« Oh c'est simple ! » dit Demelza en rigolant « Tu vas la voir, tu lui tends sa veste, tu lui dit _oh je suis désolée mon amour je t'aime tellement_ , elle te répond _oh moi aussi mon cœur_ et vous vous embrassez pendant des heures comme d'habitude sans aucun complexe et devant toute la salle commune »

Hermione foudroya la joueuse du regard, alors que celle-ci riait aux larmes. « Très drôle » gronda la préfète-en-chef « Hilarant même »

« Quoi, tu peux pas dire qu'on vous trouve pas tous les jours à vous bécoter sur ce canapé ou contre la porte de la salle commune » sourit Demelza « Et c'est bien la première fois depuis le début de l'année que vous êtes pas aller déjeuner ensemble »

Hermione soupira et posa son front entre ses mains « Je sais plus quoi faire »

« Hermione » dit doucement Demelza en posant une ami réconforte dans le dos de l'aînée « Ginny a beaucoup de qualités mais Merlin sait si elle a un défaut principal, et c'est son caractère. Je veux dire que je l'adore, mais cette fille est plus têtue qu'un scrout à pétard quand elle a quelque chose en tête, et elle lâchera jamais l'affaire c'est sûr »

« Alors quoi, c'est toujours à moi de faire le premier pas ? C'est pas juste ! »

« Hey, j'ai pas dit ça » se défendit Demelza en levant les mains en l'air « Une relation comme la vôtre ça marche dans les deux sens. Je te dis juste que Ginny s'en veut pour hier, mais t'en veux aussi pour avoir choisi de vous engueuler la veille d'un match »

« Le match, le match … est-ce que c'est vraiment la seule chose à laquelle vous pensez toute la journée ? Le quidditch ? » grogna Hermione en levant des yeux rouges vers Demelza

« Je te dis pas qu'elle a raison ou qu'elle a tort, je te dis juste qu'on a un match dans une heure et que vous vous êtes toujours pas réconciliées »

« Elle a dit des choses vraiment blessantes hier … » soupira Hermione

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu elle était pas la seule » Demelza se leva après un dernier petit sourire compatissant à Hermione « Parle le lui, Hermione, vraiment. Vous en avez besoin toutes les deux »

Demelza s'éloigna ensuite pour se rendre sur le terrain laissant Hermione en pleine méditation sur le canapé. La brune savait qu'elle était toujours fortement énervé contre sa petite amie, mais Demelza avait raison, Ginny était capitaine de son équipe et Hermione ne pouvait pas décemment pas aller la laisser jouer sans s'être réconciliée avec elle.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où était Ginny à l'heure actuelle, et pensa qu'il était plus prudent de rester dans la salle commune, où la rousse avait le plus de chances de réapparaitre avant le début du match. Ginny ne vint cependant pas, et Hermione finit par se rendre sur le terrain de quidditch avec les autres Gryffondor, qui s'y rendirent tous en masse.

Quelques amis de classe essayèrent d'engager la conversation avec elle sur la route, mais Hermione ne pensait qu'à Ginny, et ne répondit que quelques phrases évasives.

Une fois arrivée dans les tribunes, Hermione s'assit à côté de Dean, un des rares Gryffondor de son année originelle qui était retourné à Poudlard finir tout comme elle sa septième année après la guerre, qui la salua tout de suite chaleureusement.

« Ca va être un bon match, je le sens ! » lança Dean, qui s'était peinturluré le visage du même pourpre que celui des tuniques de quidditch des joueurs de Gryffondor « Comment était Ginny ce matin ? »

« Oh euh … je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue » rougit Hermione.

Dean et elle étaient devenus bien plus proches cette année qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, ayant tous les deux été en fuite pendant plusieurs mois tous les deux ils avaient pas mal d'anecdotes à échanger, et Dean avait même avoué à Hermione un soir qu'il l'enviait sérieusement d'avoir eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie, chose que lui n'avoir toujours pas pu se résoudre à faire.

Evidemment Dean savait que Ginny passait plus de nuits dans la chambre d'Hermione quand dans son propre dortoir, surtout dans les périodes de matchs, et il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Dis-moi tout » lui sourit il en passant un bras autour de son épaule

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire … » soupira Hermione « Ginny et moi on s'est engueulées hier parceque je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille encore passer toute sa nuit à voler … »

« La veille d'un match ? »

« T'es de mon côté ou t'es du sien ? » dit Hermione en foudroyant du regard Dean, qui se mit à rigoler.

« Je prends pas parti dans vos disputes de couple moi ! »

« Non mais franchement tu trouves pas qu'elle exagère ? Elle passerait sa vie sur son balai si je l'empêchais pas »

« Mione, je vais te dire un truc » sourit Dean « Quand on sortait ensemble, Ginny a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait quand elle voulait, et si je n'étais pas content c'était pareil. »

Hermione hocha de la tête, se souvenant bien de toutes les engueulades entre Dean et Ginny qui remplissaient la salle commune du temps bref où ils sortaient ensemble. Elle n'en avait gardé aucune rancune ou malaise envers le brun, sachant très bien que ni lui ni Ginny n'avaient réellement eu de l'attirance pour l'autre et qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble plus pour les apparences qu'autre chose.

« Avec toi, elle essaye toujours de faire ce que tu veux ou ce qui te fait plaisir, tout le temps. » poursuit Dean « Elle passerait ses journées entières avec toi si elle le pouvait ! Le quidditch, c'est la seule chose complètement à elle, sans toi, tu comprends ? Elle en a besoin, comme toi t'as tes besoins de tes moments à part »

Hermione hocha à nouveau de la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Tu veux vraiment pas un coup de peinture ? » demanda Dean en s'approchant avec son pinceau et sa palette de supporter, et Hermione secoua vite la tête

« Ah non ! La dernière fois ça a mis trois jours à partir, plus jamais ! »

« Mais c'est pas moi, c'est Roy qui avait mis un sort ineffaçable dessus ! » protesta Dean. Hermione allait riposter, mais le caractéristique bruit d'un micro qu'on allumait se fit entendre dans le stade, et bientôt la douce voix de Luna remplit les tribunes.

« _Coucou tout le monde ! Le score est de 0-0, bienvenue en cette belle journée de Mars – Mars Dieu de la guerre chez les Romains, qui était d'ailleurs les premiers à mettre en évidence l'existence des Griffons, qui comme tout le monde sait se cachent-_ »

« Mademoiselle Lovegood, revenez en aux faits » se fit entendre la voix chuchotée de Minerva Mc Gonagall derrière la blonde

« _Oh Professeure, vous qui êtes une Gryffondore vous saurez répondre à cette question ; pourquoi votre symbole est un lion et pas un Griffon ? Et encore mieux pourquoi pas un griffon en or ?_ »

« Le match ! » dit beaucoup plus clairement la directrice, et Hermione pu reconnaitre dans le fond de la voix de sa mère adoptive un soupçon d'exaspération. Si il y a bien une chose qu'on pouvait dire sur l'ancienne professeure de métamorphose, c'était bien que Minerva ne rigolait pas avec le quidditch.

« _Le match du jour c'est Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle_ ! » dit joyeusement Luna, et les tribunes s'enflammèrent.

« Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! Gryffondor ! » chantait absolument toute la tribune rouge et or des lions. Toute ? Non, parcequ'une seule personne résistait encore aux chants et aux applaudissements de ses collègues de maison ; la préfète-en-chef elle-même, qui était assise les bras croisés et fixait le couloir par lequel allait sortir les joueurs.

« Aller Hermione, détends-toi » rit Dean à ses côtés, qui était debout et agitait un drapeau gigantesque d'un lion pourpre sur fond doré « Tiens, Ginny sort ! »

En effet, annoncé par la voix douce de Luna, les joueurs commençaient à sortir à pied sur le terrain, et à se positionner autour du rond central de la pelouse derrière Ginny et Zacharias Smith, tous les deux capitaines de leurs équipes.

« Les capitaines se saluent ! » demanda madame Bibine, et les deux se broyèrent consciencieusement la main, chacun portant un masque qui se voulait menaçant et sûr de lui.

« _Ouh ça doit faire mal_ » résonna la voix de Luna « _Pourquoi ils serrent si fort ? Ils ont besoin de leurs mains après, non ?_ »

« En selle ! » dit madame Bibine sans se soucier des commentaires de la Serdaigle.

Chaque joueur monta son balai, et Ginny garda son regard concentré sur Zacharias, agrippant le manche de son balai d'une telle force que depuis son siège Hermione pouvait voir les jointures de ses doigts être toute blanche. Madame Bibine prit la boite dans lesquelles les balles étaient emprisonnées et ouvrit le couvercle ; le vif s'échappa tout de suite, suivit par les cognards et enfin le souaffle qu'elle jetta haut en l'air.

Les deux capitaines se jetèrent dessus, mais Ginny fut plus rapide, et attrapa le souaffle d'une main en se servant de l'autre pour se pencher sur le côté et ainsi éviter la charge de Zacharias droit sur elle pour continuer son chemin vers les en-buts de Poufsouffle.

« _Ginny a la balle … le souaffle, pardon professeur … Elle le passe à Demelza Robins, qui le repasse à Ginny … oh regardez ! C'est ce grand joueur de Poufsouffle là … comment il s'appelle déjà ?_ »

« Amaury Jiminisson » souffla Mc Gonagall

« _Oui c'est ça, Amaury Jimmy, ça rime ! Alors Jimmy est ce grand batteur de Poufsouffle et il y a un petit instant il venait de taper – avec sa batte bien sûr – dans un cognard pour l'envoyer quelque part, je ne sais plus trop où tant pis_ » dit Luna en haussant les épaules, et Hermione ne put retenir le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres en entendant son amie commenter ainsi le match.

Sur le terrain, la possession du souaffle était repassé à Poufsouffle après que Donan Anderson, un nouveau poursuiveur de cinquième année recruté par Ginny, se soit fait arracher le souaffle des mains alors qu'il essayait d'éviter un cognard, et Zacharias menait maintenant l'attaque vers les buts des Gryffondors, suivit de près par ses deux poursuiveurs et ses deux batteurs qui formaient un V derrière lui.

Ginny jeta des ordres qu'Hermione était trop loin pour entendre, mais qui mit la défense de son équipe en place rapidement, et elle-même se dirigea droit vers Smith.

« _Ginny vole très vite sur Zacharias … oh il lui a mis un coup de pied dans les côtes !_ » lança la voix de Luna, et les tribunes de Gryffondor sifflèrent d'indignation, et réclamèrent une faute que Bibine ne siffla pas.

Une fois Ginny écartée, Demelza et Donan essayèrent de bloquer Zacharias, qui passa tout de suite le souaffle à son coéquipier, qui le lui repassa immédiatement après qu'un cognard ait été lancé dans sa direction. Smith parvint dans la zone de but en évitant le même cognard et lança le souaffle à pleine vitesse dans l'anneau de droite, où le gardien de Gryffondor plongea tout de suite.

« _Le souaffe passe !_ » dit Luna un peu tristement « _Le score est de pour Poufsouffle ! Pardon Professeure ? 10 points vous êtes sûre ? Alors 10 à 0 pour Poufsouffle !_ »

La tribune jaune et noir éclata en triomphe, supportée par les Serpentards qui étaient toujours ravis d'une défaite de Gryffondor, et par une bonne partie des Serdaigle.

Sur son balai là-haut, Ginny se frottait les côtes en maudissant Smith et se demandant si le choix qu'elle avait fait comme gardien était le bon au final. Elle devait gagner ce match elle le savait si elle voulait soulever la coupe de Quiffitch à la fin de l'année et avoir une chance d'intégrer un club professionnel – être la capitaine de l'équipe gagnante du Trophée des Quatre Maisons était une excellente recommandation.

Ses yeux cherchèrent sa petite amie dans la tribune rouge et or, dans l'espoir que la brune aurait trouvé au fond de son cœur la force de lui pardonner et qu'elle lui offrirait un peu de réconfort, mais au moment aux leurs yeux se croisèrent, Hermione baissa la tête comme si elle refusait de la regarder en face.

Ginny sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines, et furieuse, resserra l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur son balai pour aller voler vers son gardien, qui venait de récupérer le souaffle.

« _Armstrong passe la balle à Ginny … oui le souaffle, pardon Professeure. Tiens, elle vole tout droit, au lieu des zigzags comme d'habitude ! C'est un peu étrange non ? Demelza la rejoint mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait l'intention de lui passer le souaffle … oh un cognard !_ »

Ginny, qui avait le souaffle sous le bras gauche et la main droite agrippée à son manche ne fit même pas attention au cognard qui lui siffla sous le nez et se pencha encore plus sur son balai pour accélérer sa course en ligne droite. Elle était complètement déchainée, et quiquonque essayerait de la freiner aurait affaire à elle.

« _Smith fonce sur Ginny pour lui prendre le souaffle … oh elle lui a donné un coup d'épaule ! Smith doit avoir mal au nez maintenant_ »

Tous les Gryffondors s'étaient levés et chantaient le nom de Ginny maintenant, alors que la poursuiveuse venait d'envoyer le deuxième poursuiveur de Poufsouffle au tapis en fonçant sur lui à une telle vitesse que le pauvre dû dévier sa route pour éviter de mourir. Un des batteurs de Poufsouffle voulant arrêter sa course plaça sa batte sur le chemin de la rousse, qui se coucha entièrement sur son balai pour l'éviter, alors que Demelza derrière rentrait dans Sebastian pour l'empêcher de nuire encore.

« _Ginny est inarrêtable ! Je crois que Sebby va regretter après d'avoir essayé de la taper avec sa batte, parcequ'en tous ca c'est raté_ » lança Luna alors que la capitaine des Gryffondor avait déjà franchi plus de la moitié du terrain sans que personne ne parvienne à l'arrêter.

Smith et le troisième poursuiveur essayèrent de revenir freiner sa course tant bien que mal, mais au moment où ils allaient la prendre en sandwich entre eux deux, Ginny perdit de l'altitude d'un coup, et les deux allèrent s'écraser ensemble au sol.

« _Je crois que Ginny est un peu énervée_ » dit Luna « _Même Demelza a arrêté de la suivre. Peut-être qu'elle a peur d'elle ? Quand Ginny s'énerve c'est vrai que ça un peu peur, moi je l'ai vu en vrai et c'était pas beau à voir …_ »

Alors que Luna commençait à raconter la fois où Ginny avait faillit assassiner Ron parcequ'il lui avait volé des frites dans son assiette, Ginny avait presque fini sa course folle vers l'enbut, et alors que la gardienne s'apprêtait à plonger, elle surprit tout le monde en faisant tourner entièrement son balai sur lui-même, et se retrouva la tête en bas, fonçant toujours vers les trois cerceaux. Alors que la pauvre gardienne cherchait encore à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ginny lança le souaffle dans l'anneau central, et se remit dans le même mouvement dans le bon sens.

« _Wow je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas vomir » dit Luna « 10-10 !_ »

Les gryffondors firent le plus de bruit possible pour leur capitaine, surtout Dean qui hurlait de toutes ses forces que Ginny était la meilleure, mais Ginny affichait cependant toujours un visage furieux. Quand elle baissa les yeux vers les gradins, ignorant les claques sur son épaule de ses coéquipiers pour son but exceptionnel et la foule qui applaudissait à tout rompre, la seule chose qu'elle vit fut Hermione, qui était toujours assise sur son siège les bras croisés, et qui semblait hésiter entre sourire et rouler des yeux. Les yeux de Ginny lancèrent un éclair de rage dans sa direction, et elle se relança immédiatement à la poursuite de la balle en cuir.

Le match dura plus longtemps qu'on avait jamais vu durant la dernière décennie. Que ce soit parceque le vif était particulièrement rapide aujourd'hui, ou parceque les deux attrapeurs préféraient regarder ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain plutôt que de faire leur job et de chercher le vif, aucun des deux ne l'avait attrapé en maintenant quatre heures, offrant aux spectateurs l'un de plus beaux spectacles qu'ils auraient l'occasion de voir dans leur vie.

La rage de Ginny s'était transformée en de la détermination à marquer le plus de points possibles, comme si elle voulait prouver à Hermione qu'elle ne s'était pas engueulée avec elle pour rien, et elle avait marqué plus des trois-quarts des points de Gryffondor à elle seule. Les Gryffondors étaient plus déchainés que jamais dans leur tribune, et les autres commençaient presque à s'ennuyer de la facilité avec laquelle les lions enchaînaient les points, même si tous les Poufsouffle étaient persuadés qu'une remontée spectaculaire était encore possible.

Malheureusement pour eux, Gryffondor menait désormais avec plus de deux attrapages de vif d'écart et sur le terrain, Zacharias Smith avait arrêté de faire des stratégies plus compliquées les unes que les autres et tous les joueurs étaient juste mobilisés à bloquer Ginny maintenant. Celle-ci était plus survoltée que jamais et enchaînait les figures plus périlleuses les uns que les autres, entraînant par la même occasion son équipe à faire de même. Elle n'avait été touchée que trois fois par des cognards, et à un léger saignement de l'arcade sourcilière et son épaule droite qui pendait un peu, elle ne laissait paraître aucune douleur et poursuivait sa folle lancée de trente-huit buts au total.

Au bout d'une heure de match, Hermione avait fini par se détendre et répondre à nouveau aux signaux que lui envoyait Ginny, ce qui avait tellement motivé la poursuiveuse qu'elle avait marqué trois buts et envoyé Amaury Jiminisson à l'infirmerie dans les dix minutes qui avait suivi le premier sourire de sa petite amie.

Luna dans les gradins avait évidemment totalement décroché du match, et après une dernière anecdote sur le point commun entre les Nargoles et les Jarvey de Grande-Bretagne, Minerva avait fini par reprendre le micro et se contentait d'annoncer le score dès qu'il changeait.

Enfin, et alors que tout le monde se demandait si Ginny allait battre le record de goals dans un seul match de Poudlard, qui était de soixante-sept, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle mit enfin la main sur le vif et finit le match dans un douloureux 440 à 160 pour Gryffondor. Les lions explosèrent évidemment de joie sur une telle victoire, qui leur assurait presque déjà la coupe en fin d'année, et même les autres maisons se mirent à applaudir l'écrasant succès de Gryffondor.

Alors que tous les joueurs célébraient déjà entre eux, et que dans les tribunes on avait presque déjà commencé la troisième mi-temps, la capitaine avait vite serré toutes les mains de ses adversaires et de l'arbitre avant de s'éclipser à balai vers la tribune où l'attendait Hermione, un demi-sourire accroché au visage. Arrivée devant la tribune et toujours assise sur son balai, Ginny s'approcha le plus possible du bord que lui permettait son balai et serra quelques mains avant que Dean fasse s'éloigner tout le monde pour laisser de l'intimité aux deux filles en suggérant qu'on aille préparer l'énorme fête qui aurait lieu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor le soir même.

Ginny se retrouva enfin seule face à Hermione, et d'un coup tout la rage qu'elle avait accumulé sur le terrain fondit à ses pieds. Pendant un instant, elles ne dirent rien toutes les deux, se contentant de se dévisager comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vu depuis mille et une années et qu'elles se re-découvraient là, maintenant, dans les tribunes qui se vidaient à leur côté, et dont les sons de fête auraient résonné tellement fort dans leurs oreilles si le seul son qu'elles n'entendaient pas était ceux des battements effrénés de leur cœur.

« Tu étais encore meilleure que d'habitude » finit par murmurer Hermione en brisant le silence.

« Je jouais pour toi » dit presque timidement Ginny, en collant son balai le plus possible contre la palissade en bois contre laquelle était appuyée Hermione. « Hermione, pour hier soir, je … »

« Je t'aime » l'interrompit Hermione. Ginny n'eut pas eu le temps de rajouter autre chose qu'Hermione l'attrapait par le col de sa robe de quidditch et écrasait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ginny resta un quart de seconde bouche bée avant de détacher ses mains de son balai pour les glisser autour du cou de la brune et l'embrasser avec une ardeur sans précédent. Quand elles se séparèrent enfin, Ginny posa son front contre celui d'Hermione et ferma les yeux, enfin apaisée de toute sa colère.

« Dis le moi encore ! » soupira elle

« Je t'aime »

Ginny sourit.

« Encore » ordonna t'elle

« Je t'aime » murmura Hermione, couvrant de baisers les joues parsemées de taches de rousseur.

« Mmh … encore … »

« Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime »Hermione ponctua chaque mot dans baiser sur la joue, le front, le nez ou le cou de sa copine.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Tellement, si tu savais » soupira Ginny dont la voix tremblait un peu. « Est-ce qu'on est être ok maintenant ? »

« Oh mon cœur » sourit Hermione en glissant sa tête dans le cou de la joueuse « On va être ok pour le reste de nos vies . »


	49. 30 Mai 2012

**Encore un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews, et particulièrement à Patronus71, qui m'a donné assez de suggestions pour encore écrire pendant deux ans ... j'ai tellement rigolé en lisant la numéro 22 que j'ai commencé sérieusement à écrire un début de chapitre POV Pattenrond ... je le posterai peut-être qui sait :P Un grand merci en tous cas !**

* * *

 **Landslide - Fleetwood Mac**

Tu es en avance aujourd'hui. Oh, ce n'est pas inhabituel pour toi d'être en avance quelque part, surtout si c'est pour aller chercher tes enfants à l'école, mais aujourd'hui on est vendredi, et les vendredis tu as toujours un gros meeting avec tous les employés de ton bureau pour faire le résumé de la semaine et l'avancement du projet sur lequel vous êtes en cours, et il est rare que tu en sorte avant dix-huit heures.

Et pourtant il est quatre heures et quart et tu es là, devant le portail fermé de l'école maternelle de Sainte-Gudule, parceque tu as promis à ta femme que tu irais chercher les enfants, et que tu as coupé court à ton meeting pour être sûre d'être à l'heure.

Tu as fait un petit signe de loin aux quelques parents que tu connais, enfin surtout la mère d'Emilie qui est venue parler avec toi cinq minutes pour inviter Leo à l'anniversaire surprise de sa fille – tu as dit oui tout de suite évidemment, tu sais à quel point Leo adore la petite fille.

Le problème c'est que Ginny le sait aussi, et elle a déjà fait tout un discours à Leo comme quoi chez nous les Granger, on traite bien les dames et je ne sais quelles autres bêtises qui ont fait mourir de rire Geri quand Leo le lui a ressorti. Ginny était vexée, mais quand tu lui as assurée que personne ne t'avait aussi bien traitée qu'elle de toute ta vie, elle a paradé toute la journée en lançant à Geri de prendre des notes.

Ta femme est folle, mais tu l'aimes comme ça. Et dans quelque mois, elle va te faire le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit.

« Hermione ! »

La voix de Luna te tire de tes pensées, et tu vas tout de suite embrasser ton amie, qui comme d'habitude est complètement rayonnante.

Vous aviez décidé avec Harry, bien avant leurs naissances à tous, que vos futurs enfants iraient à l'école maternelle et primaire moldue avant leur entrée à Poudlard, et Luna et Ginny ont tout de suite donné leurs accords. Même si elles ne comprennent pas toujours tout le système moldu et le monde dans lequel grandissent vos enfants, elles comprennent qu'il est important qu'ils connaissent leurs racines et qu'ils en soient fiers, comme Harry et toi l'êtes. Et le gros avantage est que Albus et Leo sont dans la même classe, tous les comme les jumeaux et Lily, ce qui rend beaucoup plus facile les jours où un seul adulte doit aller chercher tous les enfants d'un coup.

« Comment tu vas ? » tu demandes à Luna, et elle sourit joyeusement

« Harry rentre ce soir à la maison ! On va préparer une petite fête surprise avec les enfants pour fêter ça »

« Mais Luna, Harry rentre tous les soirs à la maison … » tu dis en fronçant les sourcils « Je croyais qu'il partait en mission la semaine prochaine ? »

« Oui, il part lundi dans le Nord de la France ! »

« Et tu lui fais une fête de retour de mission trois jours avant qu'il parte ? »

« C'est ça la surprise ! » lance Luna en riant, et tu souris aussi.

Tu adores Luna pour son excentricité, mais encore plus pour toute la joie qu'elle apporte autour d'elle. Tu n'as jamais vu Harry aussi heureux depuis longtemps, et tu ne pourras jamais en être assez reconnaissante à la Serdaigle.

Les portes de l'école s'ouvrent et les enfants des classes les plus élevées commencent à sortir, certains en se tenant la main, d'autres en traînant leurs cartables par les branches et encore d'autres en courant dans tous les sens. Inutile de préciser de quel groupe font partie Albus et Leo, qui font apparemment la course pour savoir qui se jettera en premier dans tes bras et ceux de Luna.

« Bonjour mon chéri » tu souris à ton fils aîné en embrassant ses boucles brunes « Tu as passé une bonne journée aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui Mommy ! » sourit il « Aujourd'hui en art plastiques on fait de la peinture ! »

« Je vois ça » tu soupires en observant la grosse tâche verte sur le col de son polo blanc, et la coulure de peinture bleue sur la joue d'Albus « Tu nous as fait un beau tableau ? »

« J'ai fait Mama sur son balai » chuchote-il d'un air mystérieux « Mais j'ai pas dit que c'était elle pour que personne ne le sache »

Tu rigoles un peu et tu tournes vers ton neveu, que Luna est en train de récupérer pour faire partir la peinture sur sa joue, et apparemment dans ses cheveux « Et toi mon Albus, qu'est-ce que t'as peint ? »

« Toute la famille ! » sourit-il fièrement, et ses yeux verts pétillent de la même ardeur que ceux de son père quand il est excité

« Toute la famille ? » s'étonne Luna

« Oui Maman ! Moi, et James, et Lily et toi plus Papa, et tous mes cousins, et Papi et Mamie, et Pop-Pop, et tous mes oncles et toutes mes tantes ! »

« T'es sûr que ça rentre sur une seule feuille ça ? Il te faudrait plutôt une toile » tu rigoles.

Albus secoue la tête « Non Tata, j'ai dessiné en tout petit pour que tout le monde rentre ! »

« Tu me le montreras ? » tu demandes

« Promis ! » sourit Albus

« Moi aussi Mommy ! » lance Leo

« Oh toi mon chéri, je suis sûre que ta Mama va se faire une joie d'accrocher le tien sur le frigo » tu soupires.

Depuis que tu as introduit ta femme aux magnets, ton frigo est absolument recouvert de photos et de dessins des enfants que Ginny tient absolument à accrocher, malgré leur mocheté évidente. Tu encourage tes enfants à dessiner bien sûr, mais de là à accrocher le moindre gribouillis qu'ils font partout dans ta cuisine, il y a un pas que ta femme a franchi joyeusement sans toi.

« Albus où est ton frère ? » demande Luna, et Albus pointe derrière lui James, qui est en train de discuter avec ses copains. James vous voit et fait signe qu'il arrive, et tu te tournes vers Leo pour lui demander si il a bien dit en revoir à tous ses amis avant d'aller chercher ses petits frères, et il file tout de suite dire en revoir à Emilie.

« Tata » te chuchote malicieusement Albus à ton oreille « Tu crois que Lee il est amoureux d'Emilie ? »

« Oh, moi je crois que oui » tu lui souris « Mais n'en parle pas à ta tata Ginny surtout ! »

Albus rigole et te tape dans ta main, alors que Luna sourit rêveusement en regardant Leo et Emilie se dire au revoir. James et Leo finissent par vous rejoindre – James t'annonce avec joie qu'il a eu un dix-huit sur vingt à sa dictée et tu l'embrasses en lui promettant que tu lui apporteras demain un paquet de bonbons pour le féliciter.

Vous partez tous vers les classes des maternelles, où il faut que les parents se présentent pour aller récupérer leurs enfants. Dès que la maitresse vous voit arriver, elle appelle Lily et les jumeaux, qui accourent avec leurs cartables sur les épaules vers vous.

« Mommy ! » disent Benjamin et Alexander dans un mouvement très coordonné alors qu'ils attrapent chacun une de tes jambes.

« Bonjour mes amours » tu rigoles « J'espère que vous avez été sage aujourd'hui ! »

« Oui ! » sourient ils tous les deux dans un sourire si parfait que tu n'en crois pas un mot.

« Bon aller, filez dirent en revoir à votre maîtresse et excusez-vous pour toutes les bêtises que vous avez faits aujourd'hui » tu soupires, et ils trottinent vers leur maîtresse – qui à tes yeux est une sainte pour les supporter toute la journée – avec Lily pour leur dire en revoir. Tu récupères ensuite leurs petits sac à dos, alors que James qui est un gentleman porte celui de sa petite sœur, et vous sortez tous de l'école dans un joyeux capharnaüm sonore.

« Maman, maman » demande James en s'agrippant aux jambes de Luna « Je peux aller chez Marraine et Tata Ginny ce soir ? »

« Moi aussi ! » lance Albus

« Oh moi aussi Maman ! » rajoute Lily

« Dis oui Maman ! » supplie James, supporté par ses frères et sœurs, comme tes propres enfants

« Jamie, je crois que Maman a quelque chose de prévu pour vous ce soir » tu dis à James, qui fait tout de suite une grimace triste « Mais vous pouvez venir tous les trois à la maison samedi après-midi si vous voulez »

« Ouais ! » lancent tous les enfants en se congratulant tous ensemble

« Hermione, tu es sûre ? Ginny a besoin de repos en ce moment … » commence à protester Luna, mais tu secoues ta tête de droite à gauche

« Ginny adore avoir les enfants à la maison, tu sais bien, et ça nous permettra de nous entraîner pour quand le bébé sera là » tu souris « Profite de ton weekend avec ton mari, il part pour une semaine après ça ! »

« _Vraiment_ sûre ? »

« Vraiment sûre » je souris « Harry a qu'à venir me les déposer avant le déjeuner, et on les emmènera au Terrier le soir. Mais à charge de revanche ! »

« Bien sûr » promet Luna « Aller les enfants, dites au revoir à vos cousins on doit rentrer à la maison préparer la surprise pour Papa ! »

Tout le monde se dit en revoir, ce qui prend un certain temps vu le nombre que vous êtes, et enfin chacun repart de son côté, les mains de Ben et Alex bien serrées dans les tiennes.

« A demain ! » tu lances par-dessus ton épaule aux quatre Potter qui s'éloignent, et Lily se retourne pour t'envoyer un dernier bisou.

Vous marchez un instant dans les rues moldues, alors que tes trois garçons discutent entre eux de ce qu'ils vont faire ce samedi avec leurs cousins, et que tu les écoutes discuter en souriant. Tu adores ces moments-là, où vous pouvez avoir une vie de famille banale, sans paparazzi qui vous suivent ou de journalistes qui jettent des micros dans nos nez.

Ici les noms Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont complètement anonymes. Vos enfants peuvent aller à l'école sans qu'on leur demande sans cesse quand leurs parents célèbres viendront les chercher, ou laquelle de leurs mères vient aujourd'hui. Enfin sauf pour le père d'Emilie, qui est un fan inconsidéré de Ginny et que comme par hasard on voit souvent à l'école les jours où elle vient les chercher.

Mais dès que tu passes sous le petit tunnel repousse-moldu qui te mène dans le monde sorcier, les regards commencent à se retourner sur toi et les gens t'arrêtent, pour te demander si c'est bien toi, pour quémander un autographe ou tout simplement pour te dire merci.

De temps en temps, un flash te signale la présence de photographes, et de suite tes enfants ont le réflexe que vous leur avez appris de protéger leur visage et de cacher leurs yeux.

Tu aurais voulu que tes fils n'aient jamais à subir les effets négatifs de cette célébrité que tu n'as jamais souhaité, mais une de leurs mères a contribué à sauver le monde sorcier et l'autre est championne de Quidditch, alors il est difficile d'éviter la presse people. Vous les protégez comme vous pouvez, en essayant de limiter les photos et de citer leurs noms le moins possible dans la presse, mais souvent ça ne suffit pas.

Les premières photos qui ont fuité dans la presse remontent au mariage d'Harry et Luna. On y voit le survivant et sa nouvelle épouse en train d'ouvrir le bal, un sourire aux lèvres et l'air ravi. Les autres invités sont flous, et on voit bien que la photo a été prise en hâte, sûrement derrière un pilier ou une porte. Tout le monde s'est tout de suite posé la question de quel invité avait vendu les photos, et quand les mêmes photos de votre mariage sont apparues en une de Sorcière Hebdo, Ginny ne s'est pas gênée pour accuser allègrement Patrick.

On l'apprendrait plus tard, mais les photos avaient été obtenues par Rita Skeeter elle-même, qui avait cassé sa promesse avec toi de ne plus réutiliser sa forme animagus pour obtenir des informations. Autant dire que quand son petit secret et ses méthodes douteuses ont été révélés comme par magie dès le lendemain dans la presse concurrente de Sorcière Hebdo, elle l'a senti passer.

Et puis, les choses ont commencé à mal tourner avec les premières photos de James. Après sa naissance et pour rester dans un repos relatif, Harry et Luna étaient restés quelque mois Square Grimmaud, protégés par les différents sorts de protection de la maison. Tout le monde leur rendait visite en utilisant directement leur cheminée, Ginny et toi, Molly, ou Ron leur faisaient leurs courses, et ils ne sortaient qu'en transplanant directement.

Quand James avait environ trois mois, Harry avait fini par sortir dehors avec son fils dans les bras, pour aller au ministère à pied, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un bon bout de temps, et comme par hasard, un photographe embusqué l'attendait au coin d'une rue. Le lendemain même les grands titres affichaient " _Le premier fils du survivant, photos exclusives_ ", avec un article de quelques lignes sur le pourquoi du comment du prénom du bébé. Il avait fallu retenir Ron d'aller incendier les locaux de la rédaction, et Kingsley lui-même avait pris l'affaire en charge.

Malgré le procès qui avait suivi, et que les Potter sans grande surprise avaient gagné haut la main, Skeeter et ses acolytes avaient cessé de photographier James, mais pas les autres membres de la famille, et au fil du temps étaient sorties des photos de Fred, d'Albus, et inévitablement de Leo.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Ginny et son escadron de Harpies qu'il avait fallu empêcher d'aller dire leurs façons de penser aux journalistes de Sorcière Hebdo. Tu te rappelles parfaitement de la toute première photographie, qu'Eva t'avait montré alors que tu étais passée au ministère présenter Leo à tes collègues.

La photo vous représentait toi et Ginny, assises dans un parc moldu, avec dans tes bras un Leo âgé de quatre mois, et que Ginny embrassait sur le front. La photo était assez réussie, et tu ne l'avais jamais dit à ta femme mais tu avais gardé un exemplaire du magazine dans un tiroir de ton bureau, enseveli sous une pile de dossiers pour qu'on ne le retrouve jamais. L'article n'était pas méchant non plus, et même plutôt drôle.

Selon une source " _sûre_ ", ton accouchement avait duré environ onze heures, pendant lesquelles tu avais réclamé qu'on ne te donne aucun médicament ni aucune anesthésie pour avoir un accouchement naturel et que Ginny avait failli le rater à cause de son match, arrivant miraculeusement à temps pour couper le cordon.

Toi ça t'a fait rire, et Harry et Luna aussi, mais ni Ginny, ni Ron et ni George n'ont apprécié le fait que le magazine se pose la question si le retard aux accouchements était une coutume chez les Weasley, et Sorcière Hebdo a été banni de toute la famille, à la grande tristesse de ta belle-mère, qui doit maintenant le lire en cachette.

Aujourd'hui, heureusement, c'est plutôt calme. Oh il y a bien une petite sorcière qui te serre la main et dit bonjour aux garçons, et un Papa avec son petit garçon qui te demande un autographe, mais pas de photographes aujourd'hui, ce qui t'étonne un peu parceque depuis que la grossesse de Ginny commence à se voir, ils ne vous lâchent plus.

Tu ne vas pas te plaindre du manque de journalistes en tous cas, et profite de ta nouvelle intimité pour demander aux garçons si leur journée s'est bien passée.

Les jumeaux te racontent en détail chaque minute de leur journée, en insistant bien sur le repas de la cantine _qui était méga-utlra-supra bon, Mommy !_ , ce qui te fait bien rire et te fait penser à quel point ces deux-là ressemblent à Ginny.

Leo est un peu plus silencieux, ce qui est inhabituel, et tu t'empresses de lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

« Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise aujourd'hui, Mommy » dit il tristement, et tu lui demandes aussitôt quoi. « Tout à l'heure, quand on était en train de peindre, j'ai fait tomber le verre à peinture par terre »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Alex, et tu fronces les yeux ver lui parceque tu as comme l'idée que tes deux petits monstres ont encore fait des siennes aujourd'hui, et le fait qu'ils ne considèrent même pas renverser un verre d'eau plein comme une bêtise t'inquiète un peu.

« Même si ce n'est pas quelque chose à faire » tu commences en lançant un regard entendu à Alex, qui sourit innocemment « C'est pas une bêtise très grave mon chéri. Ca arrive tout le monde d'être maladroit, tu sais »

« Non Mommy, je l'ai pas fait tomber en donnant un coup de coude » dit Leo « Je l'ai pas touché et il est tombé par terre quand même »

Tu souris un peu, parceque tu comprends exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Les pouvoirs sorciers de Leo se développent, et cela fait maintenant un petit bout de temps qu'il fait clignoter des ampoules et fait voler des crayons à travers les pièces. Tu sais qu'il sera un grand sorcier.

« Quelqu'un t'as vu ? » tu demandes

« Non je crois pas » dit Leo « La maitresse a dit que c'était un accident … mais Mommy, Albus lui il fait jamais tomber des verres par terre ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi »

« Lee, chéri, je t'ai déjà expliqué ça plusieurs fois » tu dis en t'arrêtant devant un croisement de rue « Les pouvoirs magiques se développent différemment chez tout le monde. Toi, tu es comme moi, tu fais voler des objets autour de toi. Albus ne fait pas voler des verres, mais il a déjà cassé une vitre parcequ'il était énervé »

« Tu faisais voler des objets aussi, Mommy ? » demande Ben

« Quand j'étais excitée ou énervée oui » tu souris « Votre Tonton Harry une fois a fait repoussé ses cheveux en une seule nuit quand il avait neuf ans ! »

« Wow ! » font Ben et Alex en même temps

« Mommy, quand je serai à Poudlard, est-ce que je pourrai faire apparaître un animal comme ta loutre ou le cheval de Mama ? »

« Dans quelques années, tu pourras sûrement » tu souris, et tu vois de nouveau le sourire en coin si typique des Weasley reparaître sur le visage de Leo.

Tu le verrais bien aller à Gryffondor, Harry et Ron aussi d'ailleurs, mais Ginny te répète souvent que même si le fait qu'il aille dans votre maison la remplirait de fierté, il reste ton fils et la porte de Serdaigle lui reste grande ouverte. Pour elle, toutes les possibilités sont possibles et un jour elle t'a fait un discours en plusieurs points très précis sur pourquoi Leo pourrait aller dans chacune des maisons. Tu le regardes prendre la main d'Alex pour l'aider à traverser le passage piéton et tu souris tendrement.

Il a tellement grandi, ton petit garçon, et tu demandes ce que le futur lui réserve. Est-ce qu'il sera joueur professionnel comme sa mère, médicomage ou professeur à Poudlard ? Ou un métier moldu, comme vétérinaire, astronaute ou artiste peintre ? Peu importe ce qu'il veut faire, toi et Ginny le soutiendrez toujours.

Penser au futur de ton fils aîné te ramène toutes ses années en arrière, quand tu avais son âge et que tu ignorais encore tout du monde sorcier. Toi, qui à dix ans lisait en boucle Mathilda de Roald Dahl, et qui te demandais si un jour tu aurais des pouvoirs exceptionnels comme elle. Et ils sont apparus du jour au lendemain, et d'un coup tu pouvais claquer les portes en clignant des yeux et soulever les peluches de ton lit sans les toucher.

Tu n'aurais jamais cru avoir des pouvoirs spéciaux, ou devenir une grande sorcière.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, ta notoriété est assez grande pour que tu continues de recevoir régulièrement des demandes d'autorisation de biographies – que tu refuses toujours, certaines choses resteront à jamais entre Harry, Ron et toi – et que Kingsley t'a déjà demandé deux fois d'accepter ta nomination au poste de Première Adjointe au Ministre, qui est le poste directement dans la succession du ministre.

Tu sais parfaitement que si tu acceptes maintenant, tu te retrouveras Ministre de la Magie dans deux ou trois ans, quand Kingsley prendra sa retraite. La première fois que Kingsley t'en a parlé, tu ne peux te dire que tu aies été réellement surprise – après tout Ron t'a répété pendant des années que tu finirais ministre un jour, et Harry a toujours dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez responsable pour endosser la responsabilité d'un tel travail – mais tu as vite écarté l'idée, protestant que tu étais trop jeune et que tu n'avais pas fini de faire passer toutes les lois que tu souhaitais.

Kingsley est revenu à la charge il y a quelques semaines, et tu lui as demandé le temps d'en parler à ta femme pour lui donner ta décision. A vrai dire, tu te trouves encore un peu jeune pour autant de responsabilités et, tu voudrais attendre que tes enfants soient tous à entrés Poudlard avant de devenir ministre – si tu le deviens un jour. Ton dernier bébé n'est même pas encore né à l'heure actuelle, tiens, tu as encore le temps d'attendre !

Quand tu en as parlé à Ginny, elle t'a souri simplement et t'as dit que c'était à toi de prendre la décision, car vous aviez toujours réussi à tout gérer d'ici là et que ce n'est pas parceque tu obtenais le poste important de tout le monde sorcier d'Angleterre que ça allait changer vos vies. Tu sais qu'elle est fière de toi, et s'il y a bien un avis qui compte plus à tes yeux que n'importe lequel, c'est le sien.

Tu admires ta femme, plus aujourd'hui que jamais. Elle a arrêté le quidditch professionnel il y a quelque mois maintenant, et tu sais que ça lui manque plus que ce qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. Elle passe beaucoup de temps à Holyhead, où Gwenog l'invite à faire des sessions d'entraînement avec les nouvelles joueuses - il faut dire que beaucoup des anciennes sont parties en même temps qu'elle et toute une nouvelle génération les as remplacées.

Tu sais qu'elle aime bien son nouveau travail, elle a toujours aimé écrire ta Ginny – pour preuve les centaines de lettres enflammées de sa période centre de formation que tu gardes précieusement dans une boîte sous votre lit – mais l'étincelle que tu voyais dans ses yeux quand elle volait valait pour toi tout l'or du monde. Heureusement tu la voir encore cette étincelle, quand elle joue avec vos enfants, quand elle passe une main sur son ventre où grandit votre petit dernier ou quand elle se glisse dans tes bras la nuit.

« On arrive ! » lance joyeusement Alexander, qui te tire de ta rêverie « C'est moi qui ouvre la porte ! »

Tu glisses ta clef dans la serrure, mais laisse Alex pousser la porte, et tes trois fils rentrent en courant dans la maison.

« Vos chaussures ! » tu leur cries

« On va dans le jardin Mommy ! » lance Leo en jetant son cartable et le sac de son petit frère n'importe où dans l'entrée, quelque chose qu'il a dû apprendre de son autre mère. Tu soupires en te penchant pour ranger correctement les sacs alors que tes fils détalent vers la porte vitrée qui donne sur le jardin, quand tu entends un drôle de bruit.

« Ginny ? »

Le bruit s'intensifie, et tu es presque sûre que c'est un pleur.

« Ma chérie, tu es là ? »

Tu diriges lentement vers le salon, l'oreille tendue, quand tu entends distinctement le « _non !_ » que pleures une voix que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille. Tu sors tout de suite ta baguette et tu te précipites en courant dans le salon, prête en découdre. Tu n'es peut-être pas une Auror qualifiée comme Harry mais tu n'as pas perdu tes réflexes forgés par des années de guerre et de combats, et si ta femme est en danger, Merlin sait que tu es capable de tout faire péter.

Tu t'apprêtes à jeter tous les sorts que tu connais en entrant dans le salon baguette en l'air, mais il n'y a que Ginny, en pyjama sous la couette de votre lit, complètement vautrée sur le canapé.

« Mione ! » fait celle-ci dès qu'elle te voit entrer, et tu vois les larmes qui coulent sur son visage et qui te glacent le sang. Tu rabaisses ta baguette, mais ton inquiétude n'est cependant pas partie et tu te diriges vers le canapé

« Ginny tu m'as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon amour ? »

Ginny se jette contre toi quand tu t'assois sur le canapé et se réfugies dans ton cou, ce qui ne te rassures pas vraiment.

« Tu as mal ? Il y a quelqu'un dans la maison ? »

Ginny ne relève pas la tête et pointe d'un doigt tremblant droit devant elle. Tu regardes ce qu'elle pointe mais tu ne vois que la télévision qui joue le Disney qu'elle regarde, et tu ne comprends rien.

« Quoi ? »

« Mufasa ! »

« Hein ? »

« Mufasa ! Il est mort ! »

Tu restes interdite pendant un instant, tes yeux allant de l'écran à Ginny, qui a relevé la tête mais est toujours blottie contre toi et enveloppée dans sa couette, puis tu éclates d'un coup de rire. C'est plus fort que toi, c'est nerveux, et tu en ris aux larmes en t'affalant sur le canapé, alors qu'à tes côtés Ginny te regarde avec des grands yeux.

« Quand je pense que j'ai cru qu'on t'attaquait … » tu soupire en essuyant tes yeux « Ginny … c'est un dessin animé pour enfant tu sais, et je l'ai acheté pour les garçons, pas pour que tu pleures devant »

« Mais Mufasa est mort, Mione ! »

Tu secoues la tête, parceque tu es en train de vivre un moment que tu n'aurais jamais pu imaginer dans tes rêves les plus fous. Tu as acheté cette télévision et toutes ces cassettes dans l'espoir que tes garçons grandissent en partie dans le monde moldu, et avec le temps Ginny a fini à apprendre comment les faire fonctionner sans ton aide. Et voilà que maintenant, elle regarde plus de Disney qu'eux, et pleure même devant la mort du père du Roi Lion.

Inimaginable.

« Je vois que tes hormones vont mieux en tous cas » tu souris en te penchant pour l'embrasser, mais elle tourne la tête en te présentant sa joue « Hey, et mon bisou ! »

« Tu te fous de moi et après tu veux un bisou ? »

Tu soupires et te penche pour embrasser son ventre « Au moins le bébé ne refuse pas mes bisous »

« Je les refuses pas non plus » soupire Ginny en te regardant avec des yeux brillants, les mêmes yeux qui déclenchent une nuée de papillons dans ton ventre et un lance un frisson le long de ton échine « Remontes ici m'en donner un »

Tu ne vas pas gâcher un si beau moment en lui demandant ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis, et tu tends le cou pour mieux l'embrasser. Tu t'allonges à tes côtés sur le canapé, un bras enroulé autour du ventre où grandit ton bébé et tu respires son odeur si familière que tu aimes tant.

« Mione ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Pourquoi on leur demande pas de changer la fin ? De ne pas tuer Mufasa ? »

Tu te mets à rire « On ne peut pas changer la fin du film mon cœur, il est figé dans le temps et l'espace »

Ginny fait une grimace, que tu embrasses tout de suite pour la faire partir. Tu la sens sourire contre tes lèvres, ce qui te donne encore plus envie de l'embrasser, et tu poses une main contre son ventre.

Tu peux entendre dans le jardin tes garçons crier et rire, et la main de Ginny se glisse dans tes cheveux pour les caresser tendrement. Tu es à la maison, vraiment.


	50. 12 Juillet 2009

**Encore un immense merci à Link02 et Patronus71 pour toutes les idées !**

 **Alors … la bonne nouvelle c'est que les chapitres 5 ( ou b/c ) et 38 sont déjà écrits et (spoilers) je suis en train de faire le 31 (a) et les 10, g ,k , 25 et je suis tellement attachée au couple Geri/Gemmi que j'ai aussi commencé le 36 ! Ça risque de prendre un certain temps, parceque j'écris en parallèle une autre fic assez longue, mais quand je l'aurai finie, je pourrai poster ici bien plus régulièrement.**

 **La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je me suis toujours dit que le dernier chapitre de ATAOY serait le jour où Ginny et Hermione mettaient Leo dans le Poudlard Express pour la première fois, et que donc on ne verrait pas sa répartition, ni celle de ses frères et sœurs … je changerai peut-être d'avis qui sait XD**

 **En tous cas, n'hésitez pas avec les suggestions et les demandes, même les plus loufoques !**

* * *

 **Photograph – Ed Sheeran**

La porte de l'entrée claqua un peu quand elle la ferma derrière elle, et Hermione posa au sol sa mallette en cuir en soupirant. Encore une grosse journée de travail finie, se dit-elle en défaisant l'écharpe autour de son cou, et un peu de repos auprès de sa famille ne lui ferait pas de mal.

" Mommy ! " Son fils aîné déboula vers elle en courant aussi vite que lui permettait ses petites jambes, et elle n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever son manteau qu'il était déjà dans le hall d'entrée.

" Doucement Leo ! Tes frères dorment encore, arrêtes de courir ! " cria Ginny de loin, ce qui fit sûrement plus de mal au sommeil des jumeaux que le bruit des pas précipités de son fils aîné. Hermione, qui avait déjà réceptionné son fils et le serrait dans ses bras lui murmura à l'oreille " Ecoutes ta mère, mon chéri ".

Leo hocha de la tête rapidement, et mit un doigt sur sa bouche en chuchotant très fort " _chuuuut_ " vers Ginny, qui avait posé ce qu'elle faisait sur la table du salon et s'avançait maintenant vers eux.

" Chut toi-même sale gosse " dit Ginny en chatouillant son fils d'une main, ce qui le fit glousser dans les bras d'Hermione.

" Salut mon cœur "

" Bonjour mon amour "

Ginny se pencha pour embrasser sa femme, mais leur moment de tendresse fut vite interrompu par Leo, qui tirait la langue en faisant des _beuuh_ , et tirait sur la chemise de Ginny pour la séparer de sa femme. Hermione posa son fils au sol en riant, et en profita pour voler un autre baiser rapide avec sa femme, alors que Leo continuait à tirer la langue

" T'as passé une bonne journée ? " demanda la rousse en ignorant totalement la tentative de séparation de son fils

" J'en peux plus " soupira Hermione en enlevant son manteau, que Ginny réceptionna tout de suite pour aller l'accrocher au porte manteau de l'entrée " J'espère qu'on passera vite cette loi pour tourner la page ... j'adore les elfes de maison, mais en parler tous les jours depuis quatre mois, ça devient pénible … Enfin assez parlé de ça. Vous faisiez quoi ? "

" On regardait les photos avec Mama ! "

« Les photos ? » demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil et Ginny sourit.

« J'ai enfin décidé de ranger les cartons qui nous restent du déménagement, et ils s'avèrent que c'était les albums photos et les photos sans albums »

« Ça tombe bien, on pourra sortir celles qu'on veut afficher ! » dit joyeusement Hermione, alors que Leo était reparti en courant vers le salon « Cette maison manque sérieusement de cadres »

« Contrairement à l'appartement qui avait un mur entier affiché de photos tu veux dire ? » rit Ginny

« Et elles sont où ces photos là au fait ? »

« Dans un carton, complètement en vrac » soupira Ginny « Je crois que c'est Ron qui avait emballé ce carton-là parcequ'il n'y avait rien de numéroté dessus et qu'il a même pas pris soin de les mettre dans un plastique ou une boîte »

« Il va falloir tout retrier ? » demanda Hermione, un peu inquiète

« Et oui » soupira Ginny « Mais c'est ton activité préférée non ? »

Hermione donna une petite claque sur le bras de sa femme, qui riait, et passa un bras autour de son épaule « Oh je peux penser à deux ou trois activités un peu plus intéressantes … »

« Ah bon ? » chuchota Ginny, soudain très intéressée

« Mommy ! » interrompit Leo en revenant dans l'entrée « Viens voir les photos ! »

« J'arrive ! » rit Hermione, alors que Ginny essayait de la retenir dans l'entrée pour lui faire Merlin seul savait quoi. Elle parvint à se libérer des griffes de sa femme, ne lui laissant que sa sacoche entre ses doigts, et s'enfuit en riant vers le salon où l'attendait son fils.

« Attends ce soir, toi … » grogna Ginny en rangeant la sacoche, et se dirigeant dans le salon pour les retrouver tous les deux.

Hermione s'était assise avec Leo à côté des quelques cartons qui trainait et regardait avec application les photos étalées au sol, que Ginny avait commencé à ranger dans les albums ou à mettre de côté pour les afficher.

« Montres voir celle que t'as déjà sélectionnées pour le cadre ! » demanda Hermione, et Ginny lui tendit un petit paquet de photos.

« C'est celles qui étaient dans notre chambre » précisa la joueuse « Les seules que j'ai retrouvé pour l'instant »

« Regarde celle-là ! » lui dit Hermione en pointant la première photo du doigt " La première photo de nous deux en tant que couple … "

Ginny sourit devant l'image, qui la représentait avec Hermione dans la neige, en train rouler des boules et se jeter quelques regards timides.

« Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier » soupira-elle en s'asseyant au sol « C'était une bataille de boules de neige épique, avec Ron et Harry »

" C'était quand Mama ?"

" Regarde la date Nounours " sourit Ginny en lui montrant le dos de la photo

" _2-2 D-E-C-E-M-B-R-E_ " épela Leo

" 22 Décembre 1996" confirma Ginny d'un coup d'œil.

« Ta mère nous avait appris à faire de son instrument moldu bizarre la … »

« Une luge » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux

« On en avait jamais fait de notre vie ton Oncle Ron et moi puisqu'évidemment on préfère voler dans les airs plutôt que des rester glisser au sol »

« Vous vous êtes pas si mal débrouillés » sourit Hermione à sa femme « Sauf Ron qui est rentré dans un sapin à un moment »

« C'est vrai Mommy ? »

« Oui c'est vrai, et Mama a rigolé pendant deux jours de suite »

Leo gloussa et tapa dans la main tendue de sa mère, alors qu'Hermione roulait des yeux.

« On affiche celle-là on la range alors ? » demanda-elle. Ginny regarda encore la photo et sourit à sa femme.

« On l'affiche, bien sûr. C'est la photo qui montre le début du reste de ma vie, elle mérite sa place sur mon mur » Hermione rougit mais se pencha quand même pour embrasser rapidement sa femme.

« Est-ce qu'on les remet dans notre chambre ? » demanda Hermione en souriant devant une photo de Ginny à quatre ans, entouré par tous ses frères et en train de souffler des bougies d'un gâteau d'anniversaire déjà à moitié mangé, le nez et la bouche couverts de chocolat.

« On a qu'à faire une grosse pile des photos à encadrer et on les répartira dans les différentes pièces après » suggéra Ginny.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai toujours voulu ? » dit Hermione « Un mur couvert de photos, et on pourrait en rajouter au fur et à mesure que les enfants grandissent et que la famille s'agrandit » Ginny rougit légèrement à la fin de la phrase de sa femme, mais décida de ne pas relever plus.

« Très bonne idée, mon cœur » répondit-elle, et Hermione la remercia d'un baiser sur la tempe.

Elles continuèrent ensuite à sortir les photos du carton et à les placer dans les albums adéquats, jusqu'à ce que Leo en montre une autre intéressante à Hermione.

« C'est Mama qui fait du quidditch ! Avec les couleurs de Gryffondor ! »

« C'est Colin qui m'avait envoyé cette photo … » dit Ginny en se penchant vers la photo d'un ton mélancolique. Hermione ne dit rien et passa une main dans le dos de sa femme.

« Il l'avait prise à la fin du match Gryffondor – Serdaigle quand j'étais encore en cinquième année »

« Que t'as gagné Mama ? »

Ginny regagna un petit sourire « Oui on l'a gagné celui-là. J'étais tellement contente que je voulais aller célébrer avec ta mère, tu vois … »

La photo représentait en effet Ginny sur son balai qui semblait à l'arrêt devant les tribunes, et Hermione qui dégringolait les escaliers, et finissait par sauter sur sa copine. Ginny la recevait les bras en l'air et en riant, alors qu'Hermione se penchait tellement qu'elle tombait de la tribune. Puis la brune se jetait sur la rousse pour l'embrasser, sous les applaudissements de la foule autour d'elle. La photo se terminait sur les deux filles qui se séparaient, les mains d'Hermione autour du cou de Ginny, une main de Ginny sur son balai et l'autre sur la joue d'Hermione, et elles se souriaient à pleines dents. Si on faisait attention aux détails du fond, on pouvait même voir Harry applaudir derrière elles en rigolant, et Ron à ses côtés qui souriait aussi. Et la photo rejouait ensuite l'action en boucle, encore et encore.

« J'adore absolument cette photo » sourit Hermione en prenant la main de la rousse dans la sienne

« Moi aussi » sourit Ginny en déposant un baiser sur la main de la brune « Mais j'ai quand même failli mourir à cause d'un bisou. Et toi encore plus »

« Je suis prête à recommencer » soupira Hermione, avant d'attirer Ginny à elle pour l'embrasser, alors que Leo grognait de nouveau.

« Tu comprendras quand tu seras marié, Lee » rit Ginny en passant une main dans les cheveux de son fils « En tout cas, cette photo-là part directement au-dessus de notre lit »

D'autres photos vinrent rejoindre celles qui étaient déjà sélectionnées pour être accrochées au mur, y compris une autre photo de quidditch mais cette fois-ci de Ginny qui soulevait la coupe en tant que capitaine de Gryffondor, une photo d'Hermione faisant le discours du major de promotion à leur graduation, et du Trio d'Or au ministère, alors qu'Harry et Ron à l'époque portaient leurs vêtements d'Auror. Ginny était maintenant en train de trier les centaines de photo des mariages de l'époque – Harry et Luna, puis George et Angelina et Dean et Seamus, alors qu'Hermione montrait à leur fils en cachette de sa femme une photo prise par Geri pendant leur colocation, où Ginny s'était endormie sur leur canapé en serrant dans ses bras un vieux tshirt qu'Hermione avait laissé trainer là.

« Regarde celle-là ! » rit Ginny en tendant une photo à sa femme « Notre première remise de prix ! Regarde comment Geri était fringuée … il faudra que je lui demande si elle a encore cet affreux tailleur orange, tiens »

« T'es vache » sourit Hermione « C'était très à la mode à l'époque … et puis tu peux parler avec ta robe fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse que t'avais mis ce soir-là … »

« C'était pour te plaire » grogna Ginny dans une grimace « Je voulais juste t'impressionner »

« Oh, ça tu m'as impressionnée » rit Hermione « J'aurai bien voulu tu n _'impressionnes_ que moi, et pas toute la salle … »

Ginny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à _foutue Gabrielle Livingstone_ , et Hermione gloussa légèrement en resserrant encore plus fort la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Leo finit par rompre le silence et le regard sous tenu que se lançaient ses deux mère en sortant sous une montagne d'articles de quidditch sur Ginny une photo un peu différente des autres.

" Pourquoi t'es dans un lit tout blanc, Mama ? "

" Montres voir " demanda Ginny, et Leo lui tendit la photo " C'est une photo prise à l'hôpital, trois jours après mon accident "

La photo représentait en effet Ginny dans son lit d'hôpital, les mains entrelacées avec celles d'Hermione, qui était assise sur la chaise à ses côtés. Les deux lançaient un sourire à la caméra, puis se tournaient l'une vers l'autre pour se regarder, et elles éclataient de rire toutes les deux avant qu'Hermione ne se penche pour embrasser la joueuse.

" T'as eu un accident, Mama ? "

« Et oui » dit Ginny en laçant un regard en coin à sa femme, qui avait toujours du mal à parler de l'accident de Ginny " Je suis tombée de mon balai pendant un match, et je me suis fait mal alors ils ont dû m'amener à Sainte-Mangouste "

" Tu t'es fait très mal ? "

" Un peu " dit Ginny, et Hermione posa une main sur l'avant-bras de sa femme où se cachait derrière la manche de sa chemise la longue cicatrice blanche " Mais je regrette pas du tout d'être tombée "

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parceque si je n'étais pas tombée de mon balai ce jour-là, je n'aurais sûrement pas vécu un des plus beaux jours de ma vie … "

" Pourquoi ? " demanda encore Leo, qui commençait à être agacé par tous ces mystères. Ginny sourit et regarda vers sa femme, qui regardait la scène de la photo du même sourire tranquille.

" Mama ! " couina Leo " Dis-moi ! "

" C'est le jour où ta mère m'a demandé en mariage " dit Ginny sans détacher ses yeux des orbites bruns de ceux d'Hermione

" A l'hôpital, Mommy ? "

" Et oui " dit Hermione en tournant mécaniquement les bagues posées sur son annulaire gauche depuis des années " C'est une longue histoire "

" Raconte Mommy ! "

" Et bien j'étais pas au stade ce jour-là, et quand j'ai reçu la lettre qui m'annonçait que Mama était tombée de son balai, j'étais à la fois très inquiète et très énervée. "

" Contre Mama ? "

" Non, pas contre Mama … plus contre son entraîneur qui avait permis qu'elle tombe, et contre celui qui l'avait fait tomber et contre moi qui était pas là quand elle est tombée, et contre tes oncles qui étaient pas là non plus d'ailleurs "

" Wow, ça fait beaucoup de monde " dit innocemment Leo, et Ginny gloussa par derrière.

Hermione roula des yeux et poursuivit " Je suis arrivée à l'hôpital en courant, et alors que je croyais qu'elle était presque morte, ta mère m'attendait en souriant, toute contente que je vienne la voir. Et je lui ai interdit de retomber de son balai parcequ'elle m'avait fait très peur, et elle a encore rigolé. Tout ce que j'ai pu lui raconter après l'a fait sourire ou rire, comme si elle n'était jamais tombée de son balai et qu'on était pas à l'hôpital. Et c'est là où j'ai su que je ne pourrai plus jamais me passer de son rire, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle accepte de m'épouser là, maintenant, tout de suite "

Leo regarda sa mère avec des grands yeux, un peu étonné. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude de la voir agir en toute précipitation comme ça avant, elle qui était si posée et réfléchi d'habitude.

" Je comprends pas Mommy " finit-il par dire, alors que ses deux mères se lançaient des regards amoureux et des clins d'œil sous-entendus " Tonton Harry m'a dit qu'il avait mis très longtemps à tout préparer pour demander à Marraine, et Parrain aussi ! Même Papi il m'a dit qu'il avait préparé des tas de phrase à dire à Mamie et toi tu lui as juste demandé comme ça à l'hôpital ? "

Ginny éclata de rire, et Hermione lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

" Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand … En tous cas, ton parrain a pris cette photo trois jours après, et deux jours plus tard Mama sortait de l'hôpital "

" Je me rappelle bien du moment où George a pris cette photo … " dit Ginny en se penchant de plus près sur le cliché "Je savais pas qu'il viendrait et j'avais du vite enlever la bague avant qu'il rentre pour la cacher dans la taie de mon oreiller "

Hermione rit et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de la rousse.

" Pourquoi Mama ? "

" On voulait garder le secret encore un peu, pour que juste nous sachions que nous étions fiancées, tu comprends ? "

" Non "

" Et bien tu comprendras plus tard" rit à nouveau Ginny, et Hermione ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Leo grogna et posa la photo sur la pile des photos à encadrer, puis se saisit d'une autre pile de photos.

« Et c'est les photos de votre mariage ! »

« Montre voir ! » dit tout de suite Hermione en lâchant sa femme pour aller regarder les photos, malgré les protestations de celle-ci

" Ah oui, ça c'était notre première danse … Tu trouveras pas beaucoup de photos de mariage ici, il faudrait que je te sorte les deux albums énormes que nous ont fait tes grand-mères après avoir développé les photos … "

« Ou celles qu'on avait accroché aux murs de l'ancien appartement, qui doivent être dans un de ces cartons là … » soupira Ginny « Dis-moi mon cœur, pourquoi on a mis deux ans avant de défaire la fin des cartons ? »

Hermione foudroya sa femme du regard « Au cas où t'avais oublié, tu as deux fils qui sont en train de dormir là-haut et qui sont nés quelques mois après le déménagement »

« Ah oui c'est vrai » gloussa Ginny, et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

" Pourquoi c'est tonton Harry qui amène Mommy ?" demanda Leo en montrant une autre photo du mariage à sa mère, où Harry amenait fièrement Hermione à l'autel et l'embrassait sur la joue et faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny, qui regardait sa fiancée avec des yeux remplis d'admiration et d'amour, avant de se ranger à ses côtés.

Ginny jeta un regard discret vers sa femme, qui mordillait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et répondit doucement " Tu sais bien que Grand-père Richard est au paradis, Lee "

« Mais pourquoi tonton Harry ? Pourquoi pas Parrain ou tonton Bill, c'est le plus grand frère de Mama non ? »

« Oh chéri » sourit Ginny « Ton parrain et Bill sont mes frères, et tonton Harry est celui de Mommy. Et elle voulait que ça lui qui l'accompagne à l'autel, parceque c'est un travail très important »

« Et toi c'était qui, Mama ? »

« Qui m'a amenée à l'autel ? Ton papi » sourit Ginny « La photo doit être quelque part dans l'album de mariage qui est au fond de ce carton, je te la montrerai quand on la trouvera »

« D'accord ! » dit joyeusement Leo en replongeant dans le carton plein de photos. Ginny profita de la distraction de son fils pour lancer un regard inquiet vers sa femme, sachant parfaitement que l'évocation de ses parents la faisait toujours autant souffrir même autant de temps après, mais celle-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main que tout allait bien.

La joueuse voulut poser une question, mais Leo l'interrompit en lui glissant sous le nez une photo où elle était _aussi rouge que les cheveux de tonton Ron, Mama_ ! Elle essaya de vite dissimuler la photo derrière son dos mais Hermione l'attrapa vite et décréta immédiatement que la photo partait tout de suite encadrée au-dessus de leur lit.

« Mais j'ai un coup de soleil horrible ! » essaya de protester Ginny « Oui mais c'était pendant notre lune de miel, regarde comme on est belles toutes bronzées ! »

« Toi, t'es bronzée, moi je suis en train de _peler_ »

« Alors je la mettrai dans mon bureau »

« Quoi ? Pour que Harry et Ron se payent ma tronche tous les jours en la voyant et que Patrick puisse en profiter pour glisser que lui serait bien plus beau en maillot de bain ? Jamais de la vie »

« Gin … »

« Jamais ! N'insiste pas, c'est non ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione avait évidemment gagné le débat et la photo était prête à être encadrée pour partir dans le bureau de la brune. Ginny avait bien essayé de grommeler que c'était pas juste, mais Hermione l'avait embrassé en riant, et à la pile de photos à encadrer s'étaient rajoutés d'autres de photos de leur lune de miel en Grèce, où cette fois-ci elles étaient toutes les deux bronzées, une autre du premier trophée majeur de Ginny entouré de toutes les Harpies, celle du jour où Ron avait rejoint George à la boutique, et encore d'autres du mariage de Ron et de Katie, de Geri et de Gemmi - beaucoup de photos de tout un tas de mariage à vrai dire – et une bonne dizaine d'autres, des années de leur mariage avant d'avoir eu des enfants, qui constituaient principalement de tous les cousins de Leo bébés.

« J'avais oublié que Victoire était aussi blonde que ça à sa naissance … regardes on dirait presque qu'elle a les cheveux blancs ! »

« C'est l'effet vélane ça » sourit Hermione « Et elle est beaucoup plus blonde maintenant »

« C'est ça oui … Tiens, et ça, tu sais qui c'est ? » demanda Ginny à son fils, avec un petit sourire en coin

" Un fantôme ? " tenta Leo, en plissant les yeux sur la photo noire et blanche que lui montrait la rousse. Ses mères échangèrent un regard, et éclatèrent de rire.

" Non, c'est pas un fantôme" finit par dire Ginny en s'essuyant les yeux " C'est toi, Lee "

" La première photo qu'on a eu de toi " rajouta Hermione

" Moi ? " Le petit garçon n'arrivait pas y à croire " Mais on dirait une patate avec des bras ! "

Ginny éclata à nouveau de rire, et se pencha pour embrasser son fils sur le crâne.

" On a pris la photo quand tu étais encore dans mon ventre " expliqua Hermione tandis que sa femme s'étranglait dans son rire " C'est pour ça que tu ressembles un peu à une patate. Tu n'étais pas encore né "

" On a dû faire beaucoup de copies de cette photo. Tout le monde la voulait ! "

" Tout le monde ? "

" Bien sûr ! Tes oncles et tantes, tes grands parents, tous nos amis … Je suis presque sûre que Mémé l'a encore affichée dans son bureau à Poudlard "

" C'est ma photo préférée de ta grossesse » sourit Ginny à sa femme

« Ah oui ? Moi je préfère celle-là » répondit Hermione en montrant à sa femme une photo qui la représentait enceinte de huit ou neuf mois, allongée sur leur vieux canapé sur lesquelles elles étaient assises en ce moment même, et la Ginny de la photo embrassait son ventre rebondi avec admiration. Hermione sourit un instant d'un air attendri devant la photo avant de la poser sur la pile, qui s'était considérablement alourdie depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à trier le carton, qui lui était presque vide.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de photos, courage ! » lança Ginny à son fils et sa femme, enfin surtout pour Leo qui commençait à être fatigué de tout ce calme et cette concentration et trouvais de moins en moins de photos drôles.

Après un peu délibération et encore quelques débats, Ginny et Hermione se décidèrent à faire aussi encore les photos de la première fois où Ginny avait fait voler Leo avec elle sur son balai, celle prise le lendemain de la naissance des jumeaux bien sûr, d'Hermione lors d'une conférence publique au ministère, du premier Halloween de Leo et d'Albus où ils avaient déguisé les garçons en bébé licornes, et du gang réunis lors d'un match de quidditch à Poudlard. Le carton était désormais presque vide, et elles avaient sorti assez de photos pour remplir tout un mur, ou quatre.

« Une bonne journée de travail finie » bailla Ginny en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête

« De travail ? » s'étrangla Hermione en riant « Avoir rangé un carton qui trainait là depuis deux ans t'appelles ça du travail ? »

« Du travail physique et douloureux même » sourit Ginny en se rapprochant de sa femme pour l'embrasser

« C'est quoi ça ? » interrompit la petite voix flûtée de Leo derrière elles, coupant la rousse en plein élan

« De quoi mon chéri ? »

"Ça !" Hermione récupéra le drôle d'appareil que Leo avait sorti du fond du carton et l'épousseta un peu. « La vieille caméra d'Harry ! » sourit-elle mélancoliquement

« C'est quoi ça Mommy ? » demanda Leo en grimpant sur les genoux de Ginny

« Ça, c'était un cadeau de tonton Harry pour nos fiançailles ; une caméra moldue » sourit Hermione en essayant d'allumer l'appareil « Je ne pensais qu'on l'avait encore, je croyais que Ron l'avait fait tomber en le descendant du camion »

« C'est normal cette grosse rayure là ? » demanda Ginny en pointant son doigt sur l'écran

« Non, pas vraiment … je pense pas qu'elle re-filmera quoique ce soit un jour mais je peux peut-être montrer ce qu'il a dessus attends … »

Hermione appuya sur tout un tas de boutons, sous les yeux impressionnés de Leo et perplexes de Ginny, et finit par faire apparaitre une vidéo sur l'écran fissuré, enfin ce qui ressemblait surtout à un écran noir dont on voyait quelques flash de lumière.

« Comment on met le son … ah ici ! »

 _" Mais comment on met en route ce truc ?"_ résonna la voix de la caméra

 _" Appuie sur le gros bouton noir à droite ! "_

 _" Hein ? "_

 _" Chut tu vas lui faire peur ! Non pas ici … attends la lumière est allumée déjà ?"_

 _" Il y a un point vert qui brille, si c'est ça dont tu veux parler"_

 _" Appuies pas ! tu vas l'ét- "_

L'écran devint noir une minute, et Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa femme en murmurant " Je t'avais bien dit de pas appuyer, pourtant ". Ginny haussa les épaules d'un petit air innocent, et alors que l'écran se ralluma, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

La lumière revint sur l'écran, et l'image aussi, montrant une Ginny allongée sur le sol, en train de regarder un petit Leo, encore en couches culotte, qui se tenait les mains au canapé brun et riait tout seul. Hermione tenait visiblement la caméra, puisqu'on ne la voyait pas, mais on attendait sa voix qui chuchotait doucement " _Ca va quand même mieux quand c'est moi qui tient la caméra "_

 _" Regardes le, Mione … debout pour la première fois "_ disait Ginny, les yeux fixés sur son fils, qui avait fini par remarquer toute l'attention qu'il y avait autour de lui, et regardait Ginny en souriant. « _T'es debout, Lee ! »_ Leo tournait la tête vers sa mère, sans doute après avoir été alerté par le bruit, et arrêta sa relève pour se mettre à rigoler vers elle. L'écran devenait à de nouveau noir au moment où le petit garçon retombait sur les fesses, et où Ginny se précipitait vers elle pour la récupérer.

" Wow" sourit Ginny " C'est quand même dommage qu'elle soit cassée, c'est rigolos ces espèces de photos avec du son

" Je t'en rachèterai si tu veux" lui sourit Hermione "Et tu pourras filmer les premiers pas des jumeaux cette fois-ci"

" On a déjà tout un mur de photos, mon coeur" rit la poursuiveuse " A ce rythme là on va recouvrir toute la maison !"

" Tant que c'est des bons souvenirs, tu peux retapisser jusqu'au plafond que ça ne me dérangerait pas" sourit Hermione avant d'aller écraser ses lèvres contre celles de sa femme, ignorant royalement un énième grognement de Leo et se disant qu'un tel moment mériterait bien d'être immortalisé aussi.


	51. 5 Février 2000

**Ce chapitre est totalement inspiré de la fic d'Ellana-Watson, _Dans le Froid de L'hiver_ , qu'elle m'a gentiment prêté … Allez le lire ici : s/9826112/1/OS-Dans-le-froid-de-l-hiver c'est une des premières fic que j'ai lue sur ce site, et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire moi-même ...**

 **Et aussi … n° 5 !**

* * *

 **She Looks So Perfect – 5 Seconds of Summer ( Ed Sheeran Cover )**

« Ger' ! »

Pas de réponse. Evidemment.

« Geri ! » je crie un peu plus fortement. Je pense avoir entendu un faible grognement, ce qui est déjà un début.

« _Geri Kayleigh Hewit_ t ! »

Cette fois-ci Geri m'a attendu, et sort en trainant des pieds de sa chambre pour aller se vautrer à mes côtés sur le canapé.

« Quoi ? »

Je la foudroie du regard. « Pourquoi tu mets vingt ans à répondre quand je t'appelle ? T'étais en train de mater la page Seeker Strip du Seeker Weekly ou quoi ? »

Geri me lance un coussin du canapé, que j'évite facilement et je continue en rigolant « Je peux te laisser toute seule une petite heure si t'as besoin ! Je sais que t'es en manque mais quand même … »

Cette fois-ci le coussin m'atteint en pleine face, et c'est au tour de ma colocataire de rigoler.

« Très drôle » lance Geri alors que je lui relance ses deux coussins « T'es bien placée pour me parler de manque, Weasley … comment ça se fait que t'aies pas une tendinite au poignet au fait, depuis le temps que t'as pas vu Hermione ? »

« Très spirituel » je réponds du tac au tac « Et classe en plus »

« Toujours » me sourit ma coloc dans un clin d'œil.

Je grogne alors que Geri en profite pour étendre ses jambes sur mes cuisses, mais je la laisse faire quand même et pose mes mains sur ses mollets, un geste qui paraitrait familier pour beaucoup mais qui est d'une banalité sans nom pour nous. Mes mains parcourent d'une façon absente l'ourlet de son jean, tandis que mes yeux se perdent dans le vague sur le mur en face de mon canapé, et je pense que Geri continue à parler dans le vide mais je ne l'entends plus.

Je pense à Hermione, mon Hermione qui doit être à Londres en ce moment, dans son petit bureau de stagiaire au ministère, avec une pile de papiers sur son bureau et une liste de tâches à effectuer longue comme mon bras. Je peux la voir en train de gratter furieusement ligne après ligne sur un long parchemin, avec son air de concentration adorable qu'elle porte toujours quand elle travaille – son petit nez plissé, ses sourcils froncés et sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle mordille sur le côté droit – et qui ne manque pas de toujours me faire sourire. Hermione est adorable quand elle travaille – elle adorable quoiqu'elle fasse à vrai dire – mais j'ai peur qu'en ce moment elle se tue au travail, bien plus que nécessaire.

Son stage se déroule plutôt bien, et je sais de source sûre - y comprendre mon père - que Kingsley n'arrête pas de la féliciter et de louer son travail auprès des autres, mais son statut de sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, et de Major de Promotion à Poudlard ont augmenté de beaucoup les attentes qu'on les gens pour elle, et elle doit travailler trois fois plus qu'un stagiaire normal pour y répondre. Même si elle ne veut pas la reconnaître dans les lettres qu'elle m'écrit, je sais qu'elle est fatiguée et qu'elle commence légèrement à craquer – je sais parfaitement décrypter ce que signifient vraiment les _je tiens le coup, ne t'inquiète pas_ et les _quand est-ce que tu rentres ?_ avec lesquels elle signe le plus souvent chaque lettre.

Elle me manque, un peu plus chaque jour, et je sais que c'est tout aussi dur pour elle si ce n'est plus d'être loin l'une de l'autre. J'essaie de rentrer le plus possible à Londres bien sûr, vu que le camp de formation n'autorise que les visites des parents et personne d'autre, mais depuis que Geri et moi on a toutes les deux été nommées remplaçantes officielles, on est obligées de participer aux matchs tous les samedis sur le banc de touche, et ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas vu ma copine en chair et en os.

« Gin' ? » Le petit coup de genou que ma coloc me met dans les côtés me réveille un peu et je me tourne vers elle pour croiser son regard chargé d'inquiétude. « Ça va ? »

Je la rassure d'un petit hochement de tête, et même si je peux bien voir que je ne l'ai pas vraiment convaincu, elle se contente de soupirer et de retourner au magazine qu'elle a dégoté de dessous le canapé. Elle me connait assez bien pour savoir où et avec qui est mon esprit, et que je préfère rester dans mon silence confortable plutôt que de lancer une conversation gênante. C'est aussi pour ça que j'adore tant Geri, même si je ne le reconnaîtrais jamais à l'oral devant elle bien sûr, son ego est déjà assez surdimensionné comme ça.

Quand je suis arrivée au camp et qu'on m'a annoncé qu'on m'avait placé en colocation avec une joueuse qui était déjà présélectionnée pour l'équipe je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. Et puis dans la même journée, j'ai attendu les rumeurs qui couraient sur Geri et je m'attendais à trouver une fille superficielle, sûre d'elle et un peu prétentieuse mais certainement pas l'espèce d'ours en peluche géant qui était en train de danser debout en sous-vêtements sur le canapé quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Autant dire qu'elle a brisé la glace tout de suite, la Geri, et que j'ai vite compris que tous ceux qui m'avaient raconté n'importe quoi sur elle n'avait jamais passé plus de cinq minutes à essayer de la connaître.

Hermione reste ma meilleure amie, bien sûr, et Luna me manque beaucoup, mais je peux clairement dire que Geri est la plus belle rencontre que j'ai faite ici. Et même si elle ne l'avouera jamais, je sais que la réciproque est totalement vraie. Geri et moi, on s'est trouvées comme dirait Luna. Une espèce de coup de foudre amical, un comme lequel je n'avais pas eu depuis la première fois où j'avais croisé le regard d'une certaine petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés dans le Poudlard Express, il y a de ça bientôt huit ans.

Oh, ça n'a pas été facile au début, ça c'est sûr. On s'est rendu compte au bout de dix minutes à parler ensemble qu'on s'était déjà croisées plusieurs fois dans les couloirs de l'école, et qu'évidemment on venait toutes les deux de maisons ennemies. Loin de nous dérouter, on a passé le reste de la soirée à déménager ma chambre et déballer tous mes cartons en vantant les mérites respectifs de Gryffondor et de Serpentard – en insultant gentiment la maison de l'autre bien sûr – et dès le lendemain Geri connaissait les trois quarts de ma vie, et moi de la sienne.

C'est comme ça que j'avais appris que, même si on s'était croisée plusieurs fois dans les salles communes de Poudlard, on n'avait jamais joué l'un contre l'autre, puisque Geri n'avait jamais été sélectionné dans l'équipe. Je pensais que c'était parceque Malfoy avait été le poursuiveur officiel de Serpentard pendant toute la scolarité de Geri, mais elle m'a fini par m'apprendre lors d'une soirée un peu arrosée sur notre canapé que son père n'avait jamais voulu la laisser jouer ce sport futile, et qu'elle avait appris à jouer en s'entrainant en cachette pendant toutes les vacances de sa scolarité. Elle s'était présentée aux essais du camp de formation des Harpies un peu par hasard - et beaucoup en cachette – et devant son talent évident, avait tout de suite été embauchée.

Annoncer à son père qu'elle ne poursuivrait pas ses études de potionniste avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'elle avait eu à faire de sa vie, m'avait avoué Geri qui était au bord des larmes, presque autant que quand elle lui avait fait son coming-out.

C'est ce soir là où j'ai raconté à Geri pour la première fois mon histoire avec Hermione. C'est aussi ce soir là où on est devenues vraiment amies, je pense.

Mais même si j'adore Geri, ce n'est pas la rencontre la plus flagrante que je garde du camp de formation. A vrai dire, je n'aurais sûrement pas rencontré Geri si elle n'avait pas été placé en colocation avec moi, puisque je n'étais que joueuse aspirante alors qu'elle était déjà remplaçante officielle, et que nos entraînements pour cette même raison sont séparés. Notre rencontre a été basé sur de la pure chance, ou _sur le destin_ comme dit Geri dans son imitation de Trelauwney- qu'elle tient vachement bien d'ailleurs.

La vraie rencontre plus impressionnante était sans aucun doute la grande Gwenog Jones elle-même, l'héroïne de mon enfance qui m'impressionnait tellement que je devais toujours m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de lui adresser la parole sans bafouiller – alors que je l'appelle _Gwen_ maintenant – et qui était exactement comme Hermione me l'avait décrite la première fois où je l'ai vue, et qui s'est avérée beaucoup plus cool dans la vraie vie.

On la voit peu sur la semaine, parcequ'être capitaine de l'équipe lui prend beaucoup de temps, mais elle tient à venir au moins une fois par semaine passer un peu de temps avec les futures recrues et analyser nos progrès avec les coachs. C'est elle qui a décrété que Geri était apte à passer de simple joueuse en formation à remplaçante officielle des Harpies, et qui m'a déclarée après m'avoir vue jouer un seul entrainement que si je continuer à voler comme je le faisais maintenant, je serai capitaine de l'équipe dans moins de cinq ans.

Quand Hermione a lu ça dans la lettre que je lui ai envoyé le soir même, elle m'a tout de suite renvoyé un Patronus pour me dire que j'étais la meilleure, et que j'avais intérêt à rentrer à Londres ce weekend parcequ'elle allait me préparer une soirée de célébration dont je me rappellerai longtemps. Et d'ailleurs je m'en rappelle encore. Je raconte tout à Hermione de mes journées ici, des entraînements, des cours intensifs, des séances de sport à n'en plus finir, et quand je lui demande si elle ne trouve pas ça trop répétitif, elle me répond toujours que la meilleure partie de sa journée est de lire ce que j'ai fait de la mienne. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé de créer le plus de liens possibles avec les autres avant de me concentrer sur ma propre amélioration sportive, parcequ'elle trouvait que l'esprit d'équipe était plus important pour un joueur professionnel que la croissance musculaire.

Et comme d'habitude, elle avait raison.

La plupart des futures joueuses se méfient les unes des autres, et se considèrent comme de la compétition, ce qui ne met pas franchement une bonne ambiance dans les salles communes et, encore moins pendant les entraînements. J'ai vite compris pourquoi Geri, qui pourtant était si rigolarde et ouverte avec moi dans l'intimité de notre appartement, se renfermait comme une huitre avec les autres aspirants – ne pas montrer qui on est pour ne pas monter ses faiblesses et se faire doubler. Les seules qui ne tiraient pas une tronche de dix kilomètres de long dans les salles de repos ou à la cantine étaient les joueuses présélectionnées ou les titulaires officielles, que j'ai tout de suite commencé à fréquenter et à apprécier, et qui franchement sont des filles géniales. Ça n'empêche qu'on devait passer le reste du temps avec des filles contre lesquelles on entrait en compétition pour le même poste, et qu'en plus mon nom était déjà connu pour des raisons évidentes – la bataille de Poudlard et mais proche relation du Trio d'Or – ce qui n'aidait pas à faire diminuer les bruits de couloir sur moi.

Evidemment, la mauvaise ambiance et les repas où personne ne se parle, ce n'est pas pour moi, et j'ai tenu à peine une semaine avant de craquer totalement et d'aller faire de ma mission personnelle d'aller parler à chaque personne de ce camp pour en faire, si ce n'est un ami, au moins un allié. J'ai forcé Geri à sortir de l'espèce de carapace dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée et même si elle a beaucoup grondé et grogné au début, je n'ai plus entendu une seule protestation depuis le jour où je lui ai présenté Gemmi.

A vrai dire, je pensais qu'elles se connaissaient déjà – et même qu'elles avaient fait bien plus que se rencontrer – à la manière dont Geri bavait toujours sur elle de loin quand on la voyait passer à la cantine, ou quand Gemmi me demandait des nouvelles de ma colocataire lors de nos entraînements de poursuiveurs. En plus, Gemmi était déjà remplaçante officielle aussi, ce qui veut dire qu'elles se voyaient tous les samedis lors des matchs des Harpies, mais à ma grande surprise ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait eu le courage d'aller faire le premier pas. Aucune des deux n'était une Gryffondore, ça c'est sûr.

Autant dire que la tête de Geri quand je lui ai dit que sa copine venait manger chez nous ce soir valait de l'or liquide, et que je me complais malignement à lui rappeler le plus souvent possible quand elle me taquine trop au sujet d'Hermione. Comme je l'écris souvent à Hermione, je mettrai ma baguette au feu que ces deux-là vont finir ensemble. Par pur goût de me contredire, ma copine trouvait que j'exagérais beaucoup au début, mais elle les a vu interagir lors de la fête de Noël annuelle des Harpies, et n'a pu que constater l'évidence que je lui avais décrite. Gemmi est parfaite pour Geri, et inversement, et un jour viendra où elles auront enfin le courage de se l'avouer.

En tous cas, Gemmi est une fille en or, qui correspond parfaitement à la parfaite Poufsouffle : honnête, dévouée et parfaitement adorable. J'en ai rencontré pas mal des gens ici, mais à part peut-être Leda, la coach des poursuiveurs, et Gwenog bien sûr, c'est elle qui m'a appris le plus ici.

C'est Gemmi qui m'a expliqué qu'à partir du moment où tu rentrais dans le centre de formation, ta carrière était faite. Quand je lui ai demandé des explications, elle m'a expliqué que de tous ceux qui étaient le camp en ce moment, très peu deviendraient joueuses professionnelles chez les Harpies, mais tous seraient embauchés par le club par la suite, en tant que coach, nutritionnistes, soigneurs et plein d'autres. Ça a expliqué entre autres pourquoi on a quand même quelques garçons qui participent avec nous aux entrainements même s'ils n'ont aucune chance d'être sélectionnés chez les Harpies – en fait ce sont des futurs soigneurs ou autres qui jouent avec nous pour nous préparer à affronter des équipes constituées de mecs à la carrure forte.

C'est Gemmi qui m'a conseillé de perfectionner mes figures sur balai, parcequ'elle n'en avait jamais vu des comme les miennes auparavant, et qu'elle trouvait que ça avait quelque chose de déstabilisant pour les adversaires.

C'est Gemmi qui m'a dit la première que je devais jouer en position centrale plutôt qu'en latéral droite comme je faisais à Poudlard, parceque ma vision d'ensemble du terrain me plaçait plus en tireuse qu'en passeuse.

C'est Gemmi qui a passé deux heures à essayer de joindre Hermione et mes parents la première fois où je me suis retrouvée à l'infirmerie après accident grave, parceque une tempête de neige affreuse sur Holyhead rendait toute communication par lettres impossible, et que le seul moyen de les prévenir était de rester la tête dans la cheminée en attendant qu'ils répondent.

C'est Gemmi qui m'a dit que j'avais tout d'une chef d'équipe, et qu'elle me suivrait le jour où je le deviendrai.

Je me suis fait des vrais potes ici, pour sûr, mais aucun n'a atteint le niveau qu'ont Geri et Gemmi dans mon cœur. Il ne me manquerait que Luna, Harry, Ron, quelques amis de Poudlard et un peu plus de mes frères, et l'élue de mon cœur pour que je sois parfaitement heureuse ici.

« A quoi tu penses Gin' ? »

Je sors de ma stupeur pour poser mon regard sur Geri, qui a visiblement fini son magazine et la balancé au sol, pour soupirer légèrement.

« Toujours à la même chose »

« Je vois … » répond-elle d'une voix contemplative « Elle te manque, hein ? »

Je ne réponds pas et préfère fixe de nouveau mon regard sur le mur blanc qui nous fait face. Geri ne dit rien pendant un petit moment et se contente de poser sa main sur mon épaule, sachant parfaitement bien qu'un simple geste vaut mieux parfait que mille mots inutiles, et qu'on communique toutes les deux bien mieux de cette manière-là.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir ? » finit-elle par interrompre le silence, et j'hoche des épaules

« Pas quelque chose qui finit trop tard, on a entraînement demain … »

« Depuis quand tu parles comme ta copine toi ? » rigole Geri « On croirait entendre Hermione ! »

« Ouais c'est ça » je grogne, parceque je n'ai aucun come-back.

« C'est tellement chou … » rajoute Geri d'un air malicieux

« Quoi ? » j'aboie

« La manière dont Hermione impacte tellement sur toi que tu parles comme elle maintenant » rit la blonde « On dirait un vieux couple marié depuis trente ans, tu sais ceux qui finissent les phrases les uns des autres »

« On est pas comme ça ! » je proteste, en sachant parfaitement que si, on est comme ça, et mon manque de conviction fait redoubler les rires de Geri, qui se tient maintenant les côtés d'un bras. « Arrête de rire ! » j'ordonne, alors que je peux très nettement ressentir le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Oui Capitaine » se moque-elle en faisant un petit salut militaire de la main, le tout accompagné de deux sursauts de glousserie. Je m'apprête à la renverser au sol pour venger mon honneur – j'ai déjà mes mains accrochées à ses mollets, ça devrait aller vite – quand la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit, coupant nets les rires, et nous faisant toues les deux tourner la tête vers la porte dans un mouvement très synchronisé.

« Va répondre ! »

« Je peux pas je suis occupée là, vas-y toi ! »

« Déjà, de un, j'aimerai bien savoir en quoi t'es occupée, et de deux pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? »

« Parceque c'est toujours moi qui fait la vaisselle ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux bien me répéter ça que je rigole ? »

« Ok, parceque hier c'est moi qui ait fait la vaisselle ! »

« On est sorties hier, Ger' »

« D'ailleurs tu me dois toujours ce shot de vodka que t'as pas fini »

« T'es ingérable »

« Non je suis une Geri » rigole ma colocataire, qui se croit irrésistiblement drôle.

Je secoue la tête en me levant pour aller ouvrir, ignorant le sourire victorieux de ma meilleure amie, mais au moment où je vais ouvrir la porte je tends quand même ma main vers elle dans un geste disgracieux, ce qui la fait rire encore plus.

La porte s'ouvre et au même moment mon cœur arrête de battre. Je dois cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr que mon esprit ne me joue pas des tours, et mon pauvre cerveau en manque d'elle ne m'illusionne pas par des visions.

« Que … Hermione ? » je murmure d'une toute petite voix.

Je savais pas que j'avais encore la possibilité de parler, mais en tous cas j'ai clairement perdu celle de bouger, et même de penser. L'amour de ma vie est là, devant moi, un sac à ses pieds et un petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Elle est belle, plus que dans mes souvenirs, avec ses cheveux bouclés qui ont poussé depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus, et ses joues rougies par le froid extérieur. Et moi, je suis totalement pétrifiée sur place.

« Surprise ! » lance joyeusement Hermione, et d'un coup mon corps me répond enfin et je me jette au cou de ma copine.

« Mione ! »

« T'as mis du temps à réagir ! » rit Hermione « J'ai cru que je t'avais cassée un moment »

« Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout »

« C'est le principe d'une surprise » dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, et je suis totalement obligée de me séparer d'elle pour l'embrasser férocement.

« J'ai bien fait de t'envoyer ouvrir ! » rit Geri derrière nous, alors qu'Hermione glisse ses bras autour de ma taille pour m'approcher encore plus d'elle « Et je parle totalement dans le vide. Continuez de vous rouler une pelle comme si j'étais pas là ! »

Je me sépare un peu d'Hermione – manque d'air oblige – et me tourne vers mon attrapeuse préférée pour la massacrer des yeux.

« Tais-toi Hewitt, t'as pas une petite amie à rejoindre ? »

Geri rougit d'un coup de tout le visage « Non, je … j'ai pas de … petite amie à rejoindre »

C'est à mon tour de ricaner « Ah j'avais cru comprendre que _Gemmi_ passerait tout à l'heure pourtant »

« Gemmi est pas ma … je te l'ai déjà dit ! »

Geri s'embrouille dans ses explications, pendant qu'Hermione lève un sourcil étonné et que je souris de toutes mes dents.

« Va te faire voir, Weasley ! »

Geri disparait dans l'appartement et je fais un petit _yes !_ de la victoire.

« Je t'expliquerai » je chuchote à Hermione « Tu rentres mon cœur ? A moins que tu comptes passer la nuit sur le palier … »

Elle me regarde avec des yeux pétillants et me fait un petit clin d'œil.

« Tant qu'il y a quelqu'un pour me garder compagnie »

« Oh, t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je te tiendrai chaud ce soir … »

Je vole un baiser à ma copine et me penche pour attraper son sac.

« Aller, viens je vais te faire le grand tour de l'appartement »

« Et si on commençait par ta chambre ? »

« Hey, je suis encore là ! » crie Geri depuis la cuisine, où elle s'était apparemment réfugiée

« Bouche toi les oreilles ! » je réponds en voulant entraîner Hermione dans ma chambre mais elle me retient en tirant sur la main.

«Ca attendra ce soir, Gin. Viens plutôt me montrer la cuisine ! »

« Mais mon cœur … »

« _Moi_ je peux te faire visiter si tu veux ! » lance perfidement Geri, qui bizarrement ne se cache plus mais vient nous rejoindre. La traitresse. Je me vengerai, et ça fera mal.

« Je veux bien ! » répond Hermione, tout sourire.

Evidemment.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester qu'Hermione m'embrasse vite et disparaît dans la cuisine, pour aller dire correctement bonjour à Geri et la suivre à travers l'appartement.

« Comment t'as réussi à entrer d'ailleurs ? Je croyais que Gliwym avait mis des interdictions partout » me parvient la voix étouffée de Geri depuis le couloir

« J'ai eu une autorisation spéciale de Gwenog » lui répond la voix d'Hermione.

Et moi je reste là, à regarder le sac de voyage de voyage de ma petite amie que tient ma main, auquel est attaché un bracelet blanc éclatant. Hermione est là. Je suis à la maison.


	52. 11 Mai 2010

**Coucou ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre ici mais je voulais profiter des vacances de Pâques pour commencer à poster le plus possible de Servir et Protéger - qui j'ai fini d'écrire enfin ! - avant d'enchaîner (encore ) une nouvelle session d'exams.**

 **Merci beaucoup à HypnoticEye pour sa longue review ! Honnêtement je crois qu'il n'y a rien qui fasse de plus plaisir à quelqu'un qui écrive ici que de recevoir des reviews de gens qui aiment bien la fic, ou de nouveaux followers alors merci à tous, du fond du cœur !**

 **Juste pour vous expliquer comment je fonctionne pour ATAOY : chaque chapitre porte le titre d'une chanson – que j'écoutais quand je l'ai écrit et qui m'a inspiré, ou juste qui me rappelle le contenu du chapitre – et les dates correspondent aux dates de la majeure action du chapitre, tirées de ma timeline chronologique que j'essaie de rapprocher le plus possible de la « vraie » ( par exemple, la date de la Bataille de Poudlard est bien le 2 mai 1998). En fait, quand j'ai commencé ATAOY j'ai écrit une timeline année par année des principaux évènements de l'histoire ( du genre les naissances, les mariages ect) et je m'y base pour écrire les chapitres – je pourrais même la poster ici pour clarifier les choses parceque je reconnais qu'on n'y comprends pas grand-chose ( même si je doute que ça intéresse quelqu'un XD) Ça me permet de situer les chapitres les uns par rapport aux autres dans le temps, mais évidemment je fais quand même pas mal d'anachronismes et d'erreurs …**

* * *

 **Just Give Me A Reason - P!nk**

" Ce n'est rien de grave Madame Granger, vraiment …"

" _Rien de grave_ ? Mon fils s'est ouvert l'arcade sourcilière, son visage est couvert de sang, et vous me dites qu'il n'y a rien de grave ? "

Tu n'as pas encore ouvert la porte de l'infirmerie - à vrai dire tu n'as même pas atteint la porte, tu es encore en train de hâter le pas dans le couloir vert et blanc de l'école maternelle de Leo - que tu entends déjà la voix de ta femme s'élever contre l'infirmière scolaire, ce qui ne présente rien de bon. Au moins, tu sais qu'elle est déjà arrivée sur les lieux.

Tu aurais été la plus tôt toi aussi, si la directrice de l'école maternelle ne t'avait pas appelé au milieu de la réunion hebdomadaire du Département de la justice magique quand elle t'a rassuré en te disant que la blessure de ton fils n'était que superficielle, et qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, tu as jugé acceptable de finir la réunion avant de prendre ton après-midi.

Après tout, il ne restait plus que quelques petits points à boucler et un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde sortait de ton bureau. Tu as transplané tout de suite - bon après avoir dit au revoir à Ron et Harry quand même et les avoir prévenus de la situation pour que Luna aille chercher les jumeaux à la garderie, ce que son mari a proposé tout de suite - jusqu'à la fin de la zone sorcière de Londres, et tu as hâté le pas jusqu'à l'école de Leo.

Tu toques sur la porte avant d'entrer, et tu attends que les cris de ta femme s'atténuent assez pour que tu puisses entendre le faible " _Entrez_ " de la pauvre directrice. Tu rentres et prends tout de suite état de la situation dans la pièce, dont l'atmosphère est plutôt tendue. Leo est assis sur la table surélevée de l'infirmerie, l'infirmière de l'école à ses côtés en train d'appliquer un torchon plein de sang contre son front. Ginny est debout à ses côtés, une main dans la sienne et un regard furieux fixé contre la pauvre directrice de la maternelle, qui est debout contre le mur opposé, et donne l'impression d'essayer d'être le plus loin possible d'elle.

« Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard » tu lances tout de suite à la directrice, qui hoche de la tête dans un petit sourire et semble franchement rassurée de ta présence. Ta femme, elle, ne te jette pas un regard, et tu sens que ce n'est pas le moment d'aller lui faire un petit bisou ou même de lui dire bonjour.

« Mommy ! » murmure joyeusement Leo en te voyant arriver. Il doit sentir lui aussi que ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler.

« Bonjour mon chéri » tu souris en te rapprochant de lui, observant tout de suite l'endroit où l'infirmière implique sa pression au-dessus de son œil

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » tu lui demandes, et il hoche des épaules.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » reprend Ginny d'un ton acide, alors qu'elle n'a toujours pas fait acte de ta présence « Parceque ça fait une demi-heure que je suis dans cette pièce, et personne n'a eu l'obligeance de me signaler pourquoi mon fils saignait du crâne ! »

« Ce n'était qu'un accident » commence la directrice, et tu peux voir au regard assassin que lui lance ta femme que la directrice a déjà utilisé cette excuse avant et que ça visiblement pas marché « Les enfants jouaient à la balle au prisonnier en cours de sport, et Leo est retombé sur une balle »

« Retombé sur une balle ? » tu t'étonnes « Comment c'est possible ? Je veux dire il n'y a qu'une seule balle dans la balle au prisonnier traditionnelle, et - »

Ta phrase reste en suspens parceque Ginny vient de se retourner vers toi d'un coup pour te regarder pour la première fois depuis que tu es entrée dans la pièce avec un regard qui te signifie clairement que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter de sports.

« Le professeur voulait innover et jouer au dodgeball, où il y a une dizaine de balles » dit la directrice d'une petite voix « Leo a voulu sauter en l'air et est retombé au mauvais moment sur une balle »

« Et bien vous direz bravo à ce professeur de ma part pour ses _excellentes_ idées pédagogiques » crache Ginny d'un air qui se veut tout sauf gentil, et tu te préfères te tourner vers ton fils plutôt que de regarder la pauvre directrice fondre dans ce qui semble être sa centième excuse.

« Ça te fait mal encore, Lee ? »

« Non, Mommy » dit doucement Leo, et tu lèves un sourcil en direction de l'infirmière.

« Il n'a qu'une incisure peu profonde au-dessus de l'œil. Les médicaments suffisent à lui couper totalement la douleur » te dit-elle « Ce n'est pas très grave, mais ça risque de saigner encore un moment. Le plus prudent serait de lui faire un ou deux points de suture »

« Quoi ? » demande tout de suite Ginny, qui n'a aucune idée de ce que peut être une suture, et tu lui fais signe que tu lui expliqueras plus tard, ce à quoi elle répond par un haussement d'épaules mécontent.

« Bien, on va l'emmener aux urgences alors » tu soupires en faisant descendre Leo de la table.

L'infirmière te transfère le torchon qu'elle gardait appuyé sur le front de Leo, et tu lui donnes en lui demandant de le garder bien appuyé contre son front. Tu récupères ensuite son cartable et son manteau, et tu remercies une dernière fois la directrice de sa patience avant de te diriger vers la sortie, ta femme à tes talons.

« C'est pas fini ! » lance Ginny derrière toi « Croyez-moi vous allez en entendre encore parler longtemps ! »

« Allez viens » tu souffles à Ginny, alors qu'elle est partie pour ré-engueuler la directrice pendant une heure de plus « L'hôpital Sainte-Marie est à trois rue d'ici, on peut y aller à pied »

Ginny ne te réponds rien, et fourre ses mains dans ses poches d'un air rageur. Tu es bien contente qu'elle ait pensée à mettre habits moldus au lieu de sa grande cape sorcière qu'elle porterait d'habitude, mais tu te retiens bien de lui dire. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital est tendu et inconfortable, ce qui ne t'arrive usuellement jamais en présence de ta femme et de ton fils, mais Ginny est complètement furieuse, et tu sais mieux que personne que ce n'est pas le moment d'aller la relancer en essayant d'engager la conversation. Tu te contentes de garder le torchon appuyé contre le crâne de Leo, et de vérifier que ta femme vous suive bien à travers les rues moldues, puisqu'elle a décidé de marcher à dix mètres derrière vous.

Vous êtes rapidement pris en charge à l'accueil de l'hôpital, et après que tu aies rempli une fiche sur la raison de votre présence ici, vous êtes vite redirigés dans la grande salle d'attente du service pour les enfants, qui n'est rempli que de quelques parents attendant leur tour dans le silence alors que les enfants jouent au sol. Comme Leo saigne déjà beaucoup moins, tu lui donnes l'autorisation d'aller colorier un peu plus loin, avec la seule consigne qu'il garde le torchon sur sa tête, et tu t'assois à côté de Ginny sur une des chaises en plastique bleue de la salle d'attente.

Un petit coup d'œil à ta droite te signale que Ginny fulmine toujours, et tu te demandes ce que tu vas bien pouvoir dire pour la calmer. Alors que tu cherches toujours des paroles réconfortantes dans ta tête, un médecin entre appeler un des enfants arrivés avant vous, suivit presque immédiatement d'une jeune infirmière qui fait de même pour un autre, et tous les adultes présents se lèvent pour partir avec leur progéniture, vous laissant seuls dans la salle. Tu profites de ce moment de silence pour poser une main sur le genou de ta femme, mais elle bouge son genou immédiatement et tourne la tête de l'autre côté et refuse de croiser ton regard.

« Ginny … » tu soupires « Parles moi »

Elle se retourne d'un coup vers toi, les yeux pleins de rage et au bord des larmes, et tu te demandes si tu as bien fait de dire ça.

« Oh que tu veux que je te parle ? » Elle te lance, et son ton n'indique rien de bon « Alors dis-moi où est-ce que t'étais alors que j'étais en train de réconforter ton fils à l'infirmerie, alors qu'il pissait le sang et demandait où était sa Mommy, hein ? »

Sa phrase te fait l'effet d'un seau de glace qu'on aurait versé le long de ton cou, et tu déglutis un peu trop bruyamment avant de murmurer ta réponse « Je suis désolé Gin, j'étais en pleine réunion et l'infirmière m'a dit que ce n'était rien de grave alors … »

" J'ai interrompu mon entraînement, moi la capitaine de l'équipe, alors qu'on a un match capital demain, et tu oses me parler d'une simple réunion de collègues ! Tu manques pas de culot Hermione ! "

Tu frémis en entendant ton prénom dans la bouche de ta femme, parceque les rares fois où vous ne vous appelez pas par vos surnoms ou vos _mon cœur_ et _mon amour_ tout mielleux sont quand vous êtes en public ou vous vous disputez, et vu la fumée que tu presque voir sortir de ses oreilles tu opterais plutôt pour la seconde option.

« Mon amour … »

« Ça sera _Ginevra_ pour toi aujourd'hui ! » Elle t'interrompt, et elle doit être sacrément énervée pour te demander de l'appeler par son prénom entier « J'en ai marre que tu mettes ton boulot avant tout Hermione ! C'est toujours le ministère et les lois et les dossiers, et tous les elfes de maison et autres créatures de la terre à protéger avant tout, mais quand ton propre fils s'ouvre la tête, tu préfères finir je ne sais quelle réunion à la con avant de venir voir comment il va ! »

Tu ouvres grand les yeux, parceque déjà Ginny - pardon, _Ginevra_ – s'efforce toujours de ne pas jurer devant les enfants et qu'ensuite elle vient presque d'hurler dans un environnement complètement moldu ce que tu faisais comme travail, ce qui est une violation énorme du Code International du Secret Magique. Mais apparemment c'est bien le cadet des soucis de ta femme, qui s'est levée de son siège pour mieux te fusiller du regard

« Tu sais quoi, je peux même pas te regarder en face maintenant … je dois aller décompresser dehors »

Et avant que tu puisses rajouter quoique ce soit, elle sort en dehors de la salle en claquant la porte derrière elle. Wow. T'as vraiment merdé là. Ta tête retombe sur ta poitrine alors que tu laisses échapper un long soupir. Tu ne sais pas comment tu vas te tirer de son pétrin là, mais c'est sacrément mal parti.

« Mommy ? »

Tu relèves la tête, et ton regard retombe dans celui de ton fils, qui a arrêté de jouer pour te regarder d'un air inquiet. Tu te baisses tout de suite à son niveau, et va poser sa main contre le torchon ensanglanté qu'il presse toujours doucement contre son front.

« Pourquoi elle est partie Mama ? »

Tu soupires, et réfléchis un instant avant de répondre « Mama voulait aller prendre l'air dehors »

« Elle va revenir ? »

« Bien sûr, mon chéri »

« C'est parcequ'elle est énervée qu'elle veut prendre l'air ? »

Ses yeux bruns, qui sont de l'exact nuance de ceux de ta femme, plongent dans les tiens, et tu sais qu'il a compris tout ce qu'il se passait. Il est bien trop mature pour son âge ton fils, et il faut dire qu'avec les parents et les oncles et tantes qu'il a, tu te demandes parfois si malgré tous vos efforts en ce sens, il a une enfance tout à fait normale.

« Mommy, c'est de ma faute si Mama s'est énervée ? »

« Bien sûr que non, Lee ! » tu t'exclames, franchement étonnée « Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« C'est de ma faute si on est ici … » répond-il d'une petite voix « Je voulais faire exprès de rater l'école, Mommy, je te promets ! »

« Je sais mon chéri » tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire, parceque Leo ne pourrait pas te ressembler plus qu'en ce moment précis – _s'excuser pour avoir raté les cours_ – et tu penches pour embrasser ses boucles brunes « Mama n'est pas énervée contre toi, je te promets. C'est de ma faute si elle est sortie dehors »

« Ta faute, Mommy ? »

Ses yeux bruns s'agrandissent, et ton sourire aussi. Tu sais qu'à ses yeux innocents d'enfant, Ginny et toi êtes plus ou moins parfaites, et que vos disputes sont quasi inexistantes.

« Oui, ma faute » tu soupires « Mama est un peu fâchée contre moi en ce moment, et ne voulait pas qu'on se dispute ici, c'est pour ça qu'elle est sortie »

Tu as toujours pensé que dire la vérité aux enfants était important, mais ce n'est pas non plus pour ça que tu vas expliquer toute la mécanique de ton couple à ton fils aîné, qui en sait déjà largement assez comme ça. Pas besoin de l'inquiéter pour rien, surtout que si il a entendu tout ce que vous êtes dit toi et Ginny, il risque de poser encore plus de questions auxquelles tu n'as pas forcément la réponse.

« Gardes bien le mouchoir contre ton front, mon chéri » tu lui dis doucement. Tu as fini par fatiguer en position accroupie, et t'es assise sur une petite chaise à côté de la sienne, et il ne lui a pas fallu attendre trois minutes pour qu'il aille grimper sur tes genoux. Ses yeux bruns ne quittent toujours pas les tiens, et tu vois presque les rouages tourner dans son cerveau alors qu'il t'observe en silence.

« Mommy » demande-il après un petit instant de silence « J'aime pas quand Mama et toi vous êtes tristes. Ça me rend triste aussi »

Ses mots te transpercent le cœur comme mille coups de poignard, et ton visage doit trahir ton émotion puisque tu vois son expression changer, s'assombrir.

« Pourquoi tu dis qu'on est triste, Lee ? » tu essayes de demander de la voix la plus calme possible, ignorant le petit craquement au milieu de ta phrase. Leo hausse des épaules.

« Mama est énervée parcequ'elle est triste, Mommy. Elle veut pas que tu partes, et moi non plus »

« Oh, mon Leo » tu soupires, alors qu'il enfouit son nez dans ton cou « Je ne vais pas partir, jamais. Je sais que mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps, mais vous serez toujours ma priorité, tu comprends ? » Il hoche de la tête contre ton épaule, et tu continues « Toi, tes frères et ta mère, je vous aime plus que tout au monde, mais parfois Mama et moi, on est pas d'accord sur certaines choses qu'on doit faire pour être les meilleures mères possibles pour vous trois »

« Mais Mommy vous êtes déjà les meilleures ! » il proteste d'une voix indignée

« C'est gentil ça mon chéri » tu souris « Mais alors pour continuer d'être les meilleures, on doit prendre des décisions, et parfois on est pas d'accord sur ces décisions »

« C'est bizarre » dit-il en hochant des épaules « D'habitude toi et Mama vous êtes d'accords tout le temps »

Tu éclates de rire et le fait un peu sauter sur tes genoux. « Comme dit ta marraine, c'est parcequ'il y a la pluie qu'on apprécie le soleil »

Leo fait une drôle de grimace – la même que tu as vu des milliers de fois sur le visage de ta femme depuis les décennies que tu la connais – et tu le resserres contre toi. Tu lui demandes doucement si son front lui fait encore mal, mais il secoue la tête d'un air outré – ça fait pas mal Mommy ! – et tu veux rire encore qu'il est un parfait petit Gryffondor en herbe, mais la porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvre à nouveau, et ton rire s'étrangle dans ta gorge quand ta femme y rentre, et s'assoit à côté de vous sans dire un mot.

Tu veux lui dire quelque chose, tu ne sais pas vraiment quoi – n'importe quoi fera l'affaire – mais elle te jette un petit regard fatigué, et tu comprends qu'elle n'est pas prête à t'écouter. Alors tu ne dis rien, tu ravales ta fierté et tes larmes, et sans rien rajouter tu transfères Leo sur ses genoux, où ses bras viennent tout de suite l'encercler. Tu sais qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée que votre fils va bien, même si sa blessure n'est que superficielle et qu'elle s'y connait suffisamment en chute en tout genre pour avoir vu que ça saignait beaucoup pour pas grand-chose, et pouvoir le serrer contre elle est le meilleur réconfort que tu connaisses.

Vous restez en silence comme ça pendant un long moment, chacune à éviter soigneusement le regard de l'autre, et Leo entre vous deux à discuter joyeusement de l'énorme bandage autour de la tête qu'il espère avoir pour épater ses copains – et surtout Emilie signale ta femme alors qu'il essaye comme il peut de le nier – quand un docteur en blouse blanche entre dans la pièce et appelle Leo. Vous le suivez jusqu'à son bureau, et Ginny ne t'as toujours pas dit un mot ou jeté un regard vers toi, et son manque de communication te blesse plus qu'il n'y parait – tu aurais bien besoin de son amour et de son soutien alors que le docteur sort ses pansements et ses fils à recoudre, mais tu respectes son souhait de te tenir à l'écart, tu l'as sûrement mérité.

Leo ne pleure pas quand le docteur lui donne les agrafes, contrairement à toi qui aurait bien envie de fondre en larmes, et se contente de demander joyeusement au docteur si il peut lui donner aussi un cache-œil comme les pirates – l'œil de Ginny attrape le tien à ce moment-là et vous souriez toutes les deux, mais sa main reste sur le dos de Leo et ne prend pas la tienne comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Le docteur vous donne toute une liste d'instructions à suivre pour que Leo cicatrise bien – ce qui le fait tout de suite demander à voix basse à Ginny s'il va avoir la même cicatrice que tonton Harry au-dessus du sourcil – et vous serre tous les trois la main en félicitant votre fils ne s'être comporté comme un chef. Tu souris alors qu'il gonfle la poitrine, et accepte avec la joie la sucette que lui tends le médecin, et tu vois du coin de l'œil ta femme faire de même. Tu sais qu'elle est fière de lui, et du mental de champion qu'il a visiblement hérité d'elle, mais elle n'en dit pas moins, et se contente de caresser ses boucles brunes en lui demandant si sa sucette est bonne.

En sortant de l'hôpital, Leo dans les bras de Ginny, tu proposes de transplaner directement à la maison, et elle hoche la tête, visiblement toujours décidée à rester muette. Elle te transfère Leo – tu es meilleure au transplanage avec passager qu'elle – et tu lui dis de bien t'accrocher à toi avant de vous envoyer tous les deux dans la zone de transplanage de votre maison, le palier d'entrée.

Le transplanage en tant que passager n'est agréable pour personne, encore moins pour un enfant, et Leo est tout vert quand tu poses tes pieds au sol, visiblement prêt à rendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Respire à fond, Lee » tu lui conseilles en le posant au sol. Ginny s'agenouille tout de suite à ses côtés, et lui frotte le dos doucement, jusqu'à ce que le mal passe.

"Ça va mon chéri ? » demande-elle

« Oui Mama ! J'ai même pas eu mal » sourit-il fièrement, et elle passe une main dans ses cheveux.

Tu te relèves, et c'est là que tu remarques le hibou brun qui attends sagement devant la fenêtre, une lettre à la main. Tu vas lui ouvrir et le laisse rentrer, lui enlevant son message au passage. C'est une lettre d'Harry – il faudra que tu lui demandes d'où il a eu cet hibou que tu ne reconnais pas, tiens – qui te dit que Luna a bien récupérés les jumeaux, et qu'ils seraient ravis de les garder passer la nuit Square Grimmaud, si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr.

Tu décides de montrer la lettre à Ginny – sans rien dire puisque ça semble être devenu la loi du silence ici – et elle lit la lettre rapidement, avant de te la rendre en hochant la tête. Tu penses que tu n'as pas été dans la même pièce qu'elle sans lui parler comme ça depuis au moins dix ans, et tu vas chercher de quoi écrire une réponse dans ton bureau en te disant que tu préfèrerais encore qu'elle te crie dessus comme tout à l'heure plutôt qu'elle t'ignore totalement comme elle le fait là.

Tu écris vite une lettre de remerciement à Harry et Luna et propose de venir chercher les jumeaux le lendemain matin, puis retourne dans le salon attacher le message à la patte du hibou qui attend sagement sur le dossier d'une chaise, et le laisse repartir par la fenêtre.

« Je vais aller coucher Leo » dit Ginny derrière toi, et tu te retournes pour la voir avec un Leo complètement assoupi dans ses bras, les antidouleurs ayant finalement eu raison de lui.

« J'arrive » tu lui réponds, et elle hoche de la tête, parcequ'elle a beau être complètement furieuse contre toi, le coucher de vos enfants est quelque chose de sacré, et vous vous êtes promis il y a des années de toujours le respecter, même si vous étiez fâchées au point de ne plus vous parler. Vous essayez en général de ne pas vous engueuler devant les enfants de manière générale, mais personne n'est parfait, et au moins aujourd'hui vous avez réussi à limiter les dégâts à Leo seulement.

Tu prends le temps d'aller enlever ton manteau, de poser ta mallette de travail dans ton bureau et le cartable de Leo dans la cuisine, et de te laver les mains avant de monter dans la chambre de Leo, que ta femme a mis en pyjama et couché dans son lit, et qui dort déjà à poings fermés. Ginny, qui s'était assise sur le côté de son lit, se décale quand elle te voit entrer et te laisse assez de place pour que tu puisses te pencher embrasser ton fils sur le front.

« Dors bien mon Lee » tu lui chuchotes comme chaque nuit « Je t'aime pour toujours » Tu caresses une dernière fois ses boucles brunes, en tout point semblables aux tiennes, et liasse tes doigts encercler un instant le pansement qui recouvre son œil avant de te relever, et de laisser ta femme dire ses au-revoir en paix.

« Bonne nuit, Nounours » tu l'entends dire derrière toi, et tu ne peux pas empêcher ton cœur de doubler de volume dans ta poitrine quand tu l'entends lui souffler le surnom qu'elle lui donne depuis qu'il est né. Tu la regardes depuis le palier border Leo et le regarder dormir un instant avant d'éteindre les lumières et de sortir de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle te jette un regard que tu n'arrives pas à décrypter et s'éloigne dans le couloir, et tu la suis, un peu désemparée.

Elle va jusqu'à votre chambre, et s'assoit sur le bord de votre grand lit, alors que tu décides de rester sur le palier, et c'est quand elle commence lentement à se démaquiller que tu brises enfin le silence.

« Ginny … » tu soupires, et elle cesse qu'elle fait, sans pour autant se tourner vers toi « On peut parler ? »

« J'ai pas la force d'encore m'engueuler avec toi, Hermione » Sa voix est ferme, mais lacée d'émotions, et tu sais qu'elle est calmée, mais visiblement heurtée

« Alors on qu'à pas s'engueuler » tu suggères d'un ton calme « Ecoutes, je suis vraiment désolée d'être arrivée en retard pour chercher Leo, mais c'était qu'un petit accident, et Leo va bien. Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule, je m'excuse vraiment pour ça mon amour » Elle ne répond pas, et comme elle est assise de son côté du lit et te tournes le dos, tu ne peux pas voir son visage et décrypter ses expressions comme tu as l'habitude de faire depuis des années « Je te demandes de m'excuser d'avoir voulu finir la réunion alors que j'aurai du venir directement à l'école » tu insistes, et ta voix craque un peux « Je te promets que je ne recommencerai pas »

« Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? » Elle répond, et sa voix n'annonce rien de bon « A ce que je sache, tu pourrais recommencer dès demain »

« Non » tu protestes « Je te promets que non. Je réduirai mes journées, si c'est ce que tu veux »

« Je ne te demande pas de couper tes horaires, ou de changer de travail, juste de savoir où sont tes priorités »

« Elles sont avec toi » tu dis doucement « Comme elles l'ont toujours été »

« _Vraiment ?_ » elle te répond avec une violence que tu ne reconnais pas « C'est pour ça qu'il a fallu que ton fils s'ouvre le crâne pour que tu comprennes qu'il y a un problème ? »

Ses mots te font mal, tellement mal que tu dois prendre un pas de recul, comme pour t'éloigner d'elle et de ses mots, que tu sais vrais, mais que tu refuses d'entendre.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce que tu dis … » tu soupires. Ta main va aller s'agripper à ta poitrine, là où bat ton cœur si fort qu'il te fait mal

« Bien sûr que si ! » elle crie, et elle s'est tournée vers toi assez longtemps pour que tu vois la colère déformer ses traits « Bien sûr que si, que je le pense »

Tu crois qu'elle va se rapprocher de toi, mais à ton étonnement elle se retourne, et pose son front contre la paume de sa main.

« Je t'ai toujours soutenue dans ton travail, parceque c'est ce qui te rend heureuse, mais ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça Hermione. Les enfants en souffrent, j'en souffre, et toi aussi … »

« Je vais changer, je te promets que je vais changer » tu répètes encore et encore. Tu veux l'approcher, tu veux tellement la prendre dans tes bras, mais tu sais qu'elle est heurtée, et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ton toucher en ce moment.

« Je veux te croire Hermione, vraiment je veux. Mais ça fait des années que tu me chantes la même chanson, et j'ai dû mal à continuer à croire que tu vas changer »

Tu vois ses épaules sursauter étrangement, et tu comprends qu'elle pleure silencieusement. Tu te détestes en ce moment – toi qui a promis de l'aimer pour toujours, c'est toi qui est la source de ses souffrances, et tu mériterais mille punitions pour avoir trahi ton serment.

« Ginny … » tu murmures. Elle ne se retourne toujours pas – oh comme tu aimerais qu'elle se retourne, qu'elle te regarde à nouveau, qu'elle te pardonne.

« Je t'aime Hermione, mais là c'est trop. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça … Il faut qu'on prenne un break, pour le bien de cette famille »

Le mot est un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Tu n'arrives pas à y croire, ça ne peut pas t'arriver, pas à toi, pas à vous. Ta bouche s'ouvre mais tu as comme perdu totalement l'usage de la parole et bredouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible

« Tu veux … tu … »

Tu n'arrives pas à prononcer les mots. Tes genoux flanchent et tu retombes lourdement sur le lit. Le bruit alerte Ginny, qui se retourne et dès qu'elle te voit, accoure tout de suite à tes côtés.

« Hermione ! »

Ton cœur bat la chamade dans ta poitrine, mais tu ne te préoccupes pas de lui – tu ne penses qu'à ce que ta femme vient de dire. Un break. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire un break ? Elle veut se séparer … de toi ? Tu sais que tu la poussée à bout avec tes horaires de travail effrénés et le peu de temps que vous vous êtes vues ce mois-ci, mais jamais tu n'aurais pensé en arriver là.

« Hermione ! »

Tu prends des grandes respirations, mais ce qui te ramène vraiment à la réalité sont les mains qui viennent se poser sur tes joues et le regard inquiet de Ginny sur toi.

« Respire doucement mon cœur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » te dit-elle précipitamment, et tu attends d'être un peu calmée pour poser ton front contre le sien, profitant d'un moment que tu n'auras peut-être plus l'occasion de vivre.

« Tu veux … un break de nous ? »

« Quoi ? _Non_ ! Pourquoi je dirai une chose pareille ? »

Tu vois de la confusion passer dans ses yeux quand tu recules la tête pour la regarder, et quand elle comprend ce à quoi tu pensais, elle ouvre grand ses pupilles.

« Hermione je t'aime, tu sais bien que je te quitterai jamais ! » proteste-elle avec véhémence, et tu n'as jamais été aussi rassurée de quoi que ce soit de toute ta vie. Tu reposes ton front contre son épaule, et aussitôt ses mains se glissent dans tes cheveux et dans le creux de tes reins, alors qu'elle te berce doucement contre elle. Tu t'accroches à elle comme à ta vie, comme si tu avais failli perdre la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé de ta vie et qu'elle venait de te filer entre les doigts. Tu pourrais jurer à cet instant que tu ne la laisseras jamais repartir.

« Tu ne pensais pas au divorce ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Je suggérerais que toi et moi on pose des congés pendant une semaine et qu'on parte en vacances en famille tous les cinq … Tu travailles tellement en ce moment que je pensais que tu avais besoin de faire une pause, et ça me manques beaucoup trop de ne passer tout le temps libre que j'ai avec toi »

Tu soupires de contentement, et tu sens des larmes dévaler tes joues, mais tu es si heureuse que tu es sûre qu'aucun Crucio ne pourrait t'atteindre maintenant.

« Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur » tu murmures. Ses doigts tracent des cercles et des dessins dans ton dos, et tu es si proche d'elle que tu peux compter chacun des battements de son cœur. Tu pourrais rester tout l'éternité comme ça.

« Comment tu as pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que je pourrai me passer de toi … » elle chuchote dans tes cheveux « Je ne serai rien sans toi, mon cœur, rien du tout »

Tu relèves la tête vers elle, et ton cœur se brise une deuxième fois devant les larmes qui teintent ses joues. Tu passes doucement ta paume dessus pour les effacer, et te penche doucement pour embrasser ses pommettes et son front.

« Je suis tellement désolée Gin … Je me suis laissée déborder par toutes ces réunions et ces dossiers » Tu continues à passer ta paume et tes doigts sur son visage, retraçant les lignes et encerclant les taches de rousseur que tu y trouves « Je passe beaucoup trop de temps au ministère, et pas assez avec vous ici, je le sais bien. J'ai passé ma vie à vouloir défendre tout le monde et me battre pour des injustices, mais j'aurai dû commencer par m'occuper de ma famille … Je devrais peut-être tout envoyer balader, ils ont pas si besoin de moi que ça au final »

« Non » Elle te sourit tendrement, et ses mains qui étaient dans ton dos remontent attraper les tiennes, et mélanger vos doigts « Ne t'excuse pas pour ce que tu as accompli, mon cœur. Tu as fait tellement, pour le monde sorcier et les moldus, pour nous tous et pour nos enfants … C'est pour tout ce que t'as réussis à faire que je suis si fière de toi. »

Tu baisses la tête en rougissant, mais ses doigts effleurent ton menton, et le lèvent doucement pour que ses yeux se plongent à nouveau dans les tiens

« Je pense juste que toi et moi, on s'est un peu perdues entre nos carrières et nos vies de famille, et qu'il faut qu'on réapprenne à re-balancer le tout comme on y arrivait avant »

Tu hoches de la tête, avant de la reposer sur son épaule « Par exemple aller chercher plus souvent les enfants à l'école ensemble » tu proposes « Et profiter qu'ils n'ont pas encore cours les après-midis pour faire une sortie de famille au moins une fois par semaine »

« T'as raison » approuve-elle tout de suite « Il faut profiter d'eux un maximum avant qu'ils partent à Poudlard, et qu'ils ne rentrent plus que deux ou trois fois par an chez leurs vieilles mères … »

« Ils grandissent trop vite » tu soupires, et tu sens ton front se soulever contre son épaule alors qu'elle les hausses toutes les deux « Et oui, plus que quelques années, et ils seront des ados difficiles qui nous reprocheront tout un tas de trucs, et on regrettera le temps où ils étaient des petits anges innocents »

« Leo pense toujours qu'on est les meilleures mères du monde » tu souris, et elle éclate de rire.

« C'est pas ce qu'il a dit hier soir quand je voulais qu'il finisse ses épinards ! »

« Tu parles … » tu soupires dans un demi-sourire « Il t'admire tellement … Je me demande parfois si je suis le quart de la bonne mère que tu es »

« De quoi tu parles ? » s'étonne-elle tout de suite « Bien sûr que tu es une bonne mère, mon cœur, je n'aurai choisi personne d'autre que toi pour élever mes enfants avec moi »

Tu entends la sincérité dans sa voix, mais détournes quand même la tête. « Quand je rentre le soir, et je te vois avec les garçons en train de rire et de jouer, ils ont l'air si heureux, si contents … Je ne sais pas si que je suis capable de leur donner autant, moi. Et je me dis que je ne te mérite pas, je ne mérite pas tout ce que tu me donnes »

« Hermione » Sa main plonge dans tes cheveux pour relever doucement ta tête « Bien sûr que tu es une bonne mère, n'en doutes jamais mon cœur. Tu t'occupes bien mieux d'eux que moi, et ils t'aiment tout autant, je te le jure. Si de nous deux, il y en a une qui ne mérite pas l'autre, c'est clair que c'est moi »

Tu veux protester bien sûr, mais elle pose un doigt sur ta bouche et t'empêche de continuer en souriant légèrement.

« Je sais que je suis égoïste de te vouloir pour moi toute seule alors que le monde sorcier a besoin de toi aussi, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ton avenir est bien plus grand que le mien Mione, et je ne veux pas être celle qui te retiendra en arrière quand on te fera la proposition d'être Ministre de la Magie, ou représentante de l'Angleterre au Conseil des Sorciers. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes un jour de ne pas avoir accompli tout ce que tu aurais pu accomplir, parceque ta pauvre petite femme anciennement joueuse de quidditch et désormais à la retraite t'aura mis des bâtons dans les roues. »

Tu lui jettes un regard inquiet, mais ne trouves pas d'aversion sur son visage, juste la pure honnêteté qu'elle emploie toujours avec toi.

« Tu penses vraiment ça ? »

Elle répond par une petite moue. « Mon bonheur passe par le tien, mon ange. Je me sens hypocrite, parceque je voudrais que tu te passes plus de temps avec moi et les garçons, mais je sais que tu adores ce que tu fais, et que je devrais toujours te pousser encore plus vers l'avant. Je suis extrêmement fière de ta carrière, mais j'ai l'impression d'être le frein qui t'empêche d'aller de l'avant au lieu d'être l'épouse supportive que je suis censée être »

« Mais tu l'es » tu insistes « Tous les jours. Je ne serai jamais arrivée là où j'en suis dans ma carrière aujourd'hui sans ton soutien, tu le sais ! »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr » tu souris « Je ne pourrai pas être plus comblée dans ma vie professionnelle ou dans ma vie privée, et c'est exclusivement grâce à toi »

« Je veux bien te croire … » elle commence d'une petite voix « Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose »

« Dis-moi » tu murmures

« Je veux que tu me promettes d'essayer de mieux jongler entre ta vie de famille et ton travail. Ça veut dire que tu vas essayer d'avoir une meilleure vie de famille, mais qu'en même temps, tu ne refuseras aucune promotion ou offre de travail qui t'intéresse, même si ça prend sur ton temps de famille »

« Tu veux que je te promettes de passer encore plus de temps au ministère si on me le propose ? » tu t'étonnes

« Je veux que tu me promettes de continuer à rester heureuse, sans avoir à choisir entre ta carrière ou ta famille »

« Je te promets »

Elle sourit, et se penche vers toi pour t'embrasser – enfin – et après la folie de toute cette journée, c'est à ce moment- là que tu sens le plus chez toi. Tu mets tous les excuse-moi et les je t'aime que tu peux dans tes baisers, et quand elle commence à sourire contre tes lèvres, tu sais que tu es pardonnée.

« Je déteste quand on s'engueule » elle soupire, les yeux fermés et le front appuyé contre le tien « Et on a failli inclure Leo dedans en plus »

« Il devient trop intelligent » tu grognes « Il comprend tout ce qu'on dit maintenant »

« Et les jumeaux répètent tout à tout le monde, impossible d'avoir des secrets avec eux … »

« Et dire que tu en veux encore un … comme si on avait pas assez de mal avec trois »

Ses yeux pétillent tout de suite, comme à chaque fois que tu évoques l'éventualité d'un éventuel futur bébé, et tu roules presque des yeux devant son excitation

« Ça sera parfait ! Quand j'aurai fini de jouer avec les Harpies, Leo sera assez grand pour nous aider, et j'aurai tout le temps qu'il faut pour notre quatrième bébé parfait ! »

Tu fais semblant de rouler les yeux alors qu'elle continue à parler avec enthousiasme de la future addition à votre petite famille, mais intérieurement, tu te dis qu'elle sera la femme enceinte la plus parfaite qu'il soit. Ta tête repose contre son épaule dans un soupir de contentement, et alors que ses bras reviennent entourer ta taille, tu te demandes ce que tu as bien pu faire d'extraordinaire dans une autre vie pour mériter Ginny.


	53. 31 Mai 2005

**Because You Loved Me - Céline Dion**

Les flashs crépitent dans tous les coins au moment où je pose les pieds sur le tapis rouge, ma main bien ancrée dans la tienne, et un dernier regard dans ta direction qui me rassure que tout va bien pour toi me décide à avancer devant le mur énorme de photographes qui n'attendent que nous.

« Les Granger sont là ! » j'entends une voix crier, et aussitôt les flash se dirigent vers nous, ainsi que les ordres de ceux qui sont derrière.

« Ginny ! Par ici Ginny ! »

« Hermione, un sourire ! »

« Ginny, vers moi s'il vous plait ! »

« Hermione ! Montrez-nous votre ventre ! »

Je prends la pose à tes côtés, un sourire grandiose accroché à mon visage et mon bras s'enroule possessivement autour de ton ventre, où notre petit garçon – oui parceque tu as fini par réussir à me convaincre de connaitre le sexe avant la naissance – grandit depuis huit mois.

Les journalistes nous demandent de faire beaucoup de poses, mais je n'en fais qu'à ma tête et décide de ne regarder que toi et pas eux, ce qui te fait bien rire quand tu t'en rends compte.

« Embrassez-vous mesdames ! » lance un photographe plus fort que tous les autres, et je lève un sourcil vers toi pour te voir me sourire, et me lancer un clin d'œil qui m'autorise à venir t'embrasser.

Je souris et me penche pour déposer un chaste baiser sur tes lèvres, ce qui rend complètement fou les photographes et fait redoubler leurs flashs, mais ils ont beau en demander plus, c'est tout ce qu'ils auront ce soir.

On prend encore quelques poses différentes, dont une où j'embrasse ta main dans une posture plutôt chevaleresque qui te fait bien rire, avant de s'éloigner des photographes pour passer devant la traditionnelle interview.

« Ginevra, Hermione ! » nous sourit Barnabeus Snow, le présentateur qui transmet à la radio en direct la cérémonie de ce soir, alors qu'un autre couple monte dernière nous sur le tapis rouge et que les cris des photographes continuent « Quel plaisir de vous voir ce soir ! Vous êtes ravissantes toutes les deux » rajoute-il dans un clin d'œil qui te fait à la fois rougir et rouler un peu des yeux, et je te regarde dans le fond de l'œil pour te faire comprendre que je n'en pense pas moins « Tout d'abord, permette moi de de vous féliciter chaleureusement pour l'agrandissement de votre petite famille ! Pour quand est prévu le futur petit Granger ? »

« Dans un mois ! » je dis fièrement, ma main venant automatiquement rejoindre la tienne sur ton ventre « On a hâte d'y être toutes les deux ! »

« Comment vous sentez-vous, Hermione ? »

« Très bien » tu souris « Ce n'est pas très pratique de se déplacer avec mon gros ventre, mais je n'aurai raté la remise de prix de Ginny pour rien au monde »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur ta joue après ça, ce qui t'arrache un petit gloussement, et Barnabeus nous regarde en souriant avant d'enchaîner.

« Un petit mot à dire à tous ceux qui nous écoutent en direct sur Wiz 1, la Radio Sorcière Numéro 1 sur les évènements sportifs ? »

« Un énorme bisou à tous les fans des Harpies et un grand merci de nous avoir soutenues pendant cette saison » je dis dans le micro « Le meilleur public, c'est celui qui reste uni et solidaire pendant les victoires comme les défaites, et à ce niveau-là, les fans d'Holyhead sont exceptionnels ! »

« On en profite pour embrasser toute notre famille et nos amis qui sont réunis ne ce moment pour écouter la cérémonie » tu rajoutes, et je sais très bien qu'en ce moment au Terrier, il y doit y avoir une cacophonie de sifflets et de cris

« Ginny, vous êtes nommée personnellement dans trois catégories ce soir, et les Harpies au total dans une bonne dizaine ! Comment vous sentez vous à l'approche de la cérémonie ? »

« Plutôt bien, même si un peu nerveuse » je réponds dans le micro qu'il tend entre nous deux « J'ai surtout hâte de voir si on va ramener un trophée à Holyhead ce soir ! »

« Le premier trophée que vous avez gagné ici était le trophée du Meilleur Espoir Junior de La Ligue Anglaise, lequel pensez-vous pouvoir décrocher aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui c'était il y a cinq ans » je rigole « Ça ne nous rajeunit pas … Enfin pour ce soir, je ne pense pas mériter une récompense plus qu'un autre, je suis nommée contre de très bons joueurs vous savez et mes chances sont minces. Par contre j'ai confiance en notre collectif, et pense qu'à nous toutes on a de quoi avoir quelque chose à célébrer ce soir ! »

Barnabeus fait le geste de ramener le micro vers lui pour nous poser une autre question, mais tu interromps son mouvement en posant la main sur le micro, nous surprenant tous les deux, et l'approche vers toi en souriant d'un air malicieux « Ma femme est décidemment trop modeste. Personnellement, je suis persuadée qu'elle va remporter si ce n'est deux ou trois, au moins un trophée ! »

Je sens mes joues s'enflammer, et elles doivent sûrement être devenues aussi rouge que ta robe, mais tu glousses adorablement et dépose un chaste baiser sur ma joue, visiblement fière de ton coup.

« Toujours prête à complimenter sa femme » sourit Barnabeus

« C'est mon passe-temps préféré » tu rajoutes en me souriant, et je te rends ton sourire en soupirant presque, comme d'habitude émerveillé par toi, tes mots et ton amour pour moi que tu clames toujours haut et fort au premier venu, et qui me déclenchent encore dans le ventre l'impression d'un envole d'une nuée de papillons, des années après.

« Ginny, que pensez-vous de la saison que vous venez d'accomplir, en tant que capitaine des Harpies ? » enchaine Barnabeus, parcequ'il nous connait assez bien toutes les deux pour savoir qu'on pourrait rester à se regarder sans rien dire pendant des heures, et que ça n'arrange pas ses affaires.

J'arrache mes yeux de toi et me retourne toute souriante vers le micro « Eh bien ce n'est que ma deuxième saison en tant que capitaine, alors je ne suis pas encore très expérimentée dans le domaine, mais je dois dire que je suis vraiment, vraiment extrêmement fière de notre équipe »

« Il y a de quoi ! » lance une voix derrière nous, et je sais déjà à qui elle appartient avant même qu'on se soit retournés.

« Geri Hewitt et Gemmi Harper, quelle joie de vous avoir avec nous ce soir ! » enchaîne tout de suite Barnabeus, que même m'insolence de Geri ne détourne pas de son professionnalisme « Vous êtes d'une élégance sans nom ce soir, Mesdames »

« Merci Barnabeus » sourit Gemmi poliment, alors que Geri me lance un clin d'œil et réajuste fièrement la cravate blanche du tailleur qu'elle s'est fait faire sur mesure chez Madame Malkin – je le sais puisque on l'a accompagnée avec toi pour être sûre qu'elle choisirait des couleurs qui s'harmoniserait avec la robe de sa fiancée. C'est aussi chez elle qu'on a fait la robe que tu portes ce soir d'ailleurs, puisqu'un petit détail de taille t'empêchait de porter quoique ce soit qui n'était pas taillé sur mesure.

« Vous pouvez nous confirmer que les Harpies remporteront au moins un trophée à la maison ce soir ? » demande Barnabeus, et on hoche toutes les quatre de la tête d'un mouvement très synchronisé

« Oh oui ! » lance avec joie Gemmi

« Evidemment » dis-tu, et je me demande presque si tu te retiens de rouler des yeux

« Sans problème » rajoute Geri « Et avec la triple nomination de GG, ça nous en fera minimum deux ! »

Je commence à protester que c'est absolument pas certain que je remporte un trophée – et encore moins deux – mais tout le monde couvre ma voix en criant plus fort les unes que les autres que bien sûr que si, qu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, que je suis la meilleure et que je vais écraser la concurrence comme j'ai écrasé le nez de Dorian Klinfelter lors du match contre les Tornades de Tutshill - bon celle-là vient uniquement de Geri bien entendu. Barnabeus est plié en deux de rire, et il lui faut un petit bout de temps avant qu'l ne reprenne complètement ses esprits et son souffle, et qu'il pose une autre question.

« Les Harpies ont fini à la troisième place du classement cette année, derrière les Flèches d'Appleby, premier, et les Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel, deuxième – avec rappelons-le un écart de points hallucinant de vingt points entre la deuxième et la troisième place. Vous avez de quoi êtes fières de vous Mesdames ! »

« Oh mais on l'est » ricane Geri derrière moi, et je lui mets un coup de pied bien placé pour qu'elle me laisse parler – bien plus diplomatiquement qu'elle.

« On est toutes vraiment très heureuses d'avoir fait une aussi belle saison, même si bien sûr on regrettera toujours ces vingt petits points d'écarts avec les Chauves-Souris, qui nous auraient permis de pouvoir disputer le Championnat d'Europe … mais ça sera pour une autre année, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Une dernière question avant de vous laisser partir » dit Barnabeus, visiblement à mon intention et à la tienne « Ginny, vous avez eu votre première sélection en équipe d'Angleterre cette année, et on sait que le sélectionneur Avery Hawksworth appelle déjà les joueurs qui participeront à la quatre-cent-vingt-cinquième Coupe du Monde l'an prochain. Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ? »

« Ah, je suis désolée mais ces informations restent secrètes » je ris « Mais je pense que vous aurez très prochainement la liste des joueurs sélectionnés pour l'Angleterre, pas de panique ! »

« Merci Hermione et Ginny » nous sourit Barnabeus, et on lui dit au revoir avant de s'éloigner un peu plus loin, alors que Geri et Gemmi elles restent en arrière pour répondre à leur propre série de questions.

« Regardes » tu me souffles, et je tourne la tête pour voir à l'autre bout du tapis rouge Harry et Luna devant le mur de journalistes, très élégant dans leurs beaux smokings tous les deux – oui parceque Luna a décidé de venir aussi en smoking pour me porter chance – ne me demandez pourquoi je n'en sais rien - mais franchement il lui va à mieux à elle qu'à son mari. En tous cas, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser devant les caméras, pour une fois que ce ne sont pas des paparazzis insupportables qui les bombardent de photos alors qu'ils ne demandent qu'à être tranquille, et Harry fait même basculer Luna en arrière pour l'embrasser passionnément, tel un héros romantique des pièces de théâtre anglaise que tu lis à foison – sans les habits de godelureaux du moyen-âge heureusement.

Je te tire la main alors que tu essayes d'attirer l'attention d'Harry en faisant des petits signes, parceque contrairement à ce que tu dis, je sais que ton dos te fait souffrir, et en plus les talons hauts que tu portes ne doivent pas te faire de bien, et je voudrai qu'on aille s'asseoir pour que tu te reposes un peu.

Dans la salle, un officiel en queue-de-pie noir et haut de forme nous accompagne jusqu'à notre rang, où Ron et Katie sont déjà installés, et s'en va non sans nous avoir saluées bien bas – surtout toi d'ailleurs, ce qui ne me plait pas du tout.

Mon frère ne remarque même notre arrivée – il est trop occupé à se faire recoiffer gentiment par sa copine – et j'en profite pour te faire remarquer discrètement que je n'ai littéralement _jamais_ vu Ron à quelque cérémonie que ce soit arriver bien habillé et bien coiffé, sans que ma mère ou Katie n'ait besoin de le repeigner ou reboutonner correctement sa veste.

« Je te raconte même pas dans quel état il est arrivé avec Harry dans ma tente cinq minutes avant notre mariage » tu réponds en t'asseyant dans ton fauteuil « J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque »

« Hey, vous êtes là ! » sourit Ron en se retournant « Wow, belles robes, les filles »

« J'adore ta robe, Katie » tu lances par-dessus mon épaule, alors que je me penche pour embrasser Ron, puis Katie.

« T'es très beau aussi Ronnie » je rigole « Papa et Maman ne sont pas là ? »

« Ils sont pas encore arrivés, je crois. En tous cas, on a vu personne »

Normalement, il y a un nombre limité d'invitations par personne, et la plupart des joueurs invitent juste les parents et leurs conjoints avec eux, mais Harry et Ron ne sont pas tout le monde, et personne ne fera jamais sortir un membre du Trio d'Or d'une célébration, surtout s'il accepte de prendre des photos et de répondre à des questions. Harry et Ron ont donc été conviés aussi à la cérémonie, avec Katie et Luna, et sont assis à notre rangée, ce qui commence à faire déjà pas mal de monde, surtout quand on sait qu'on était censé être placés avec Geri, Gemmi, les parents de Gemmi et la sœur de Ger', Terri, avant qu'on se rende compte que c'était beaucoup trop et qu'ils les placent derrière nous.

Les parents de Geri ont reçu l'invitation comme tout le monde, mais ont évidemment refusé de venir – ne sachant sûrement pas s'ils détestaient plus l'idée d'assister à une remise de prix de quidditch pour leur fille, ou que celle-ci y vienne au bras de sa petite amie. Tant pis pour eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent.

« T'as vu là-bas il y a Galvin Gudgeon !» lance Ron, qui est franchement pire qu'une petite fille de douze ans devant ses joueur préférés – alors qu'il est bien plus connu qu'eux, franchement, surtout cet imbécile de Gudgeon. Mais Ron est fan de lui depuis longtemps, tellement qu'il a failli appeler son chien Galvin avant qu'on le convainque de changer pour Canon, qui est déjà moins ridicule.

« Tu veux qu'on y aille lui dire bonjour ? » je demande en souriant, et une palette de couleurs passent sur les joues de mon frère – rouge, rosé, blanche et puis carrément verte à l'idée de serrer la main à son idole.

« Tu ... tu le connais ? »

« Franchement Ron, c'est pas un exploit mais oui je le connais. Et ça sera certainement plus un honneur pour lui de te rencontrer toi que l'inverse »

Ron balbutie quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui te fait soupirer, mais Katie derrière lui lève un pouce encourageant et je me décide à faire venir l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley – depuis quoi, dix ans ? – si ce n'est pour déclencher une crise d'apoplexie chez Ron au moins pour savoir où il a eu l'idée d'acheter ce nœud papillon orange fluo de très bon goût.

« Galvin ! Hey, Galvin ! »

« Ginevra ! » me sourit-il dès qu'il aperçoit mes grands mouvements de bras, et je peux très bien entendre ton petit ricanement moqueur alors qu'il ose utiliser mon prénom. « Tu es là ! »

Il se rapproche, mais n'a pas fait deux mètres que sa respiration se coupe dans un hoquet quand il voit qui à mes côtés.

« Je te présente ma femme, Hermione » je souris, et j'ai vraiment envie de rigoler quand je vois la tête d'éberlué qu'il prend devant toi.

« Bonjour Monsieur Gudgeon » tu souris, toujours professionnelle, et il saisit la main que tu tends vers lui dans les deux siennes pour la secouer comme un prunier.

« Madame Granger ! Tout le plaisir est pour moi »

« Et mon frère Ron, et sa petite amie Katie »

« Monsieur Weasley ! Mademoiselle Katie ! » s'exclame Gudgeon en serrant toutes les mains qu'il peut à la fois, et pour attraper celle de Katie il est obligé de te libérer toi, et tu en profites pour te rasseoir sur ton fauteuil en soupirant.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Ron » bégaie Ron, qui n'a pas desserré la main de l'attrapeur

« Quel honneur de vous rencontrer ! » s'exclame Gudgeon, et lui et Ron commencent à commencer un concours de courbettes et politesses sans fin qui heureusement sont interrompues par l'arrivée de mes parents – enfin surtout de ma mère qui ne fait pas autant de chichis, et commence tout de suite à palper ton estomac dans tous les sens et à demander des nouvelles de la grossesse à tout le monde.

Gudgeon finit par comprendre qu'il dérange un peu dans notre réunion de famille – alors que mon père lui passe sous le nez pour aller embrasser Katie et que ma mère commence à me tirer les oreilles parcequ'elle trouve que tu es un peu pâlotte – et s'éloigne non sans avoir serré la main de Ron une dernière fois. Ron le regarde partir avec des grands yeux – comme une fan girl de six ans – et il faut lui claquer des doigts devant les yeux pour qu'il revienne à la raison.

« Merci Gin » sourit-il rêveusement, et je rigole alors qu'il passe un bras autour de moi pour embrasser mon crâne.

« Tout le monde est arrivé, c'est super ! » lance la joyeuse voix de Luna derrière nous « Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous debout en train de vous embrasser ? Tout le monde nous regarde »

« Ça change pas de d'habitude » rit Harry derrière sa femme « Comment on s'installe ? »

Il faut à nouveau un petit moment pour que tout le monde s'assoie à sa place dans un grand bruit, surtout que toi et moi on se relève presque tout de suite pour saluer les parents de Gemmi qui se sont assis à côté de leur fille dans la rangée derrière la nôtre, et c'est certainement vrai que tout le monde nous regarde, mais ça ne nous dérange pas plus que ça.

Je finis enfin par me laisser retomber contre mon fauteuil – entre le tien et celui de Luna – et me tourne aussitôt vers toi pour savoir si tu te sens bien. Tu commences à me répondre, mais les lumières se tamisent d'un coup dans la salle, et le président de cérémonie Romuald De Maggo, une légende du Quidditch des années 1980, commence joyeusement son discours d'introduction.

Les catégories défilent les unes après les autres – Meilleur Espoir Junior, Meilleur Coach, Meilleur Batteur, et avec eux les discours des heureux vainqueurs – que je connais pour la plupart et qui sont tous mérités, même si j'aurai quand même aimé que Gwenog soit nominée pour meilleure caoch. Grazia elle, est nominée pour la catégorie Meilleur Gardien, et on retient tous notre souffle quand Romuald se met à annoncer les nommés.

« Du Club de Flaquemare, Kamila Sadowski ! Des Harpies de Holyhead, Grazia Di Maccio ! Des Chauves-Souris de Fichucastel, Brice Pterson ! Et enfin, des Tornades de Tutshill, Octavius McIntosh ! Et le gagnant est … Kamila Sadowski ! »

Je suis tout de suite très déçue pour Grazia, et aux jurons fleuris que Geri chuchote à la rangée de derrière je suis pas la seule, mais je garde le sourire et je continue à applaudir quand même. Grazia avait déjà reçu le prix du Meilleur Gardien il y a trois ans, et je suis sûre qu'elle le regagnera un jour.

J'écoute avec attention de discours de Kamila – qui est une fille très sympa et franchement douée – mais quand ta main attrape la mienne pour jouer nerveusement avec les bagues qui ornent mon annulaire, je me tourne vers toi pour te regarder mordiller ta lèvre inférieure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je chuchote

« Ta première catégorie arrive après » tu me réponds en faisant tourner autour de mon alliance la bague de fiançailles que je n'ai pas enlevée depuis des années.

Je souris et porte ta main à ma bouche pour en embrasser la paume, alors que tout le monde autour de nous embrassa Kamila, qui brandit une dernière fois son trophée et descend de la scène.

« Merci Kamila ! » sourit Romuald en revenant des coulisses où il s'était éclipsé « Il est le temps pour nous de récompenser notre meilleur poursuiveur !»

La salle applaudit joyeusement, et il attend le silence pour continuer son introduction

« Toujours les premiers à se jeter courageusement sur les cognards pour sauver le souaffle, les poursuiveurs sont la véritable locomotive du train qu'est une équipe ! Nous avons la chance de voir jouer dans notre ligue les pépites des poursuiveurs mondiaux, et aujourd'hui nous récompensons le meilleur d'entre nous, même si a été difficile de les distinguer, croyez -moi ! Aucun d'entre eux n'a démérité, et si il n'en tenait qu'à moi ils seraient tous gagnants, mais il nous faut un vainqueur … et les nommés sont donc : des Flèches d'Appleby, Damon Blake ! Des Frelons de Wimbourne, Pax Simons ! Des Catapultes de Caerphilly, Wentworth Knight ! Et enfin des Harpies de Holyhead, Ginevra Granger ! »

La foule applaudit alors que tu resserres ma main dans la tienne, et je sens derrière moi Geri mettre un petit coup de pied dans mon dossier de fauteuil, sûrement pour me signaler qu'ils croisent aussi les doigts pour moi.

C'est un peu ridicule franchement, parceque je ne vois pas comment je pourrais gagner face à Damon, qui en est à son troisième trophée de suite et qui est un véritablement génie du quidditch, mais si ça peut leur faire plaisir …

« Ne laissons pas trainer le suspense plus longtemps ! » sourit Romuald « Celui – ou celle- qui décroche ce soit le trophée du Meilleur Poursuiveur de la Ligue Anglaise est … Ginevra Granger ! Bravo Ginny ! »

Je suis scotchée à mon siège, complètement inconsciente des cris et des applaudissements autour de moi. C'est ton petit coup de coude dans mes côtes, et le je le savais que tu te penches me murmurer à l'oreille qui me ramènent à la réalité, et je me rends compte que j'ai gagné, j'ai vraiment gagné, et les gens sont en train d'attendre que je me lève pour aller faire un discours que je n'ai absolument pas préparé – contre toutes tes demandes d'ailleurs.

Je t'embrasse vite et passe une main sur ton baby bump – parceque je suis attendue sur scène, certes, mais je ne me lèverais pas avant d'avoir partagé ma joie avec toi – et je me fraye vite un chemin jusqu'à la scène, où Romuald me tend la main pour m'aider à monter les escaliers, et m'accompagne jusqu'au pupitre comme un vrai gentleman.

Il me glisse le trophée dans les mains, qui représente les trois buts d'un terrain de quidditch, où virevolte autour un souaffle qui ne cesse de marquer but sur but, et je l'admire un instant, complètement époustouflée.

" Wow. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à gagner que j'ai même pas préparé de discours " je souris, ma main tremblant toujours sur le trophée que je dois poser sur le pupitre pour être sûre que je ne le ferai pas tomber au sol. Les rires dans la salle me rassurent, et je relève la tête pour regarder tous ces visages familiers, et sympathiques, qui m'encouragent à poursuivre.

" Je vais un peu improviser du coup, mais si il y a bien une chose dont je suis sure c'est que je dois dire merci. "

Mes yeux parcourent la salle et je décide que je vais improviser mon discours en s'arrêtant sur chaque personne que mon regard croisera. Je vise en premier la grande rangée qui contient tout le staff des Harpies, à la droite de la salle, et je leur souris chaleureusement.

" Tout d'abord, merci à Gwilym de m'avoir donné ma chance au poste de poursuiveuse il y a six ans et de m'avoir intégré dans cette équipe. Merci à Gwenog de m'avoir fait rêver toutes ces années où tu étais en poster sur le mur de ma chambre et où je rêvais de faire du quidditch ma vie. Merci d'avoir été mon modèle et mon guide pendant toutes ces années, d'avoir consolidé ce poste, de m'avoir confié ton brassard de capitaine, et de nous avoir toutes emmenées aussi loin aujourd'hui, à force de cris et d'enguelades, certes, mais qui valaient sacrément le coup ! »

Gwilym hoche de la tête en souriant, alors que Gwenog lève un pouce en l'air et rigole. Derrière elle, je peux voir quelque rangées de Harpies qui me regardent joyeusement, et dont quelqu'unes chahutent sans honte – Gail et Galatée pour ne nommer personne, et c'est en souriant que je continue mon discours improvisé.

« Merci à toutes les filles qui ont été mes coéquipières pendant toutes ces années d'avoir fait de moi une joueuse convenable, une bonne capitaine et certainement une meilleure personne » je poursuis d'une voix qui commence à trembler légèrement « Merci à toi Vicky, même si tu es partie de l'équipe aujourd'hui, pour m'avoir beaucoup appris et continuer à rester présente dans ma vie. Merci à Gail, Galatée, Giul' et Grazia de supporter mes colères et mes blagues douteuses tous les jours, de m'aider à me relever quand je tombe et de partager avec moi les défaites comme les victoires »

Les filles applaudissent toutes plus fort les unes que les autres, je crois même apercevoir Vicky sécher une larme, et Grazia siffle. Je rigole légèrement, et mes yeux passent au rang derrière elles, où Gabrielle Livingstone applaudit aussi, et quand elle remarque mon regard, me lance un petit clin d'œil.

Oups.

Je sais qu'elle a fait partie de mes coéquipières aussi, mais si j'ose la remercier, tu auras ma peau en moins de deux, et je ne parle même pas de ce que Gemmi me fera. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle est toujours en froid avec elle pour avoir osé dragué Geri – sous les yeux de tout le monde lors de notre soirée de fiançailles quand même - et tout le monde sait que le plus gentil dans un couple est en vérité le plus dangereux. Mauvaise idée donc.

Je traîne vite mes yeux ailleurs, et ils tombent sur les deux rangées qui font le plus de bruit, et qui entrainent le plus de larmes à dévaler mes joues.

« Merci à Luna, Gemmi et Geri d'avoir été et de toujours être les sœurs que je n'ai jamais eues » je souris, et je n'ai pas besoin de dire plus parceque je sais qu'elles ont compris toutes les deux tout ce que je ne disais pas

« Merci aux frères que j'ai eu d'avoir toujours refusé de m'apprendre à voler en protestant que le quidditch était trop dangereux pour une petite fille comme moi, parceque je n'aurai jamais atteint le niveau que j'ai aujourd'hui si comme toujours je ne leur avais pas désobéi. Merci à mes parents de m'avoir appris que rien n'est plus important que la famille au monde, qu'elle crée par les liens du sang ou de l'amitié. Et enfin merci à toi. »

Mes yeux tombent sur toi, et je te souris tendrement.

" Hermione … Merci de me tenir tête quand j'ai tort et de m'approuver quand j'ai raison, merci de soutenir mes projets et d'accomplir tous mes rêves de gosse rien que par le simple fait de ta présence à mes côtés. Merci d'être ma meilleure amie, mon bras droit et ma famille. Merci d'être la femme que j'aime, ma femme. Merci d'être toi."

Tu me regardes en souriant, tes deux mains posées sur ton cœur et tes joues brillantes – je me demande si tu n'es pas en train de pleurer à moitié d'ailleurs - et je salue la foule d'un petit coup de tête.

« Merci encore, tout le monde ! » je souris en faisant un dernier coucou, et je repars avec mon trophée sous le bras vers ma rangée, profitant de mon passage près des rangées de mes copines pour les embrasses et les laisser me taper dans les mains ou me décoiffer en rigolant.

La même chose m'arrive quand j'essaie de rejoindre mon siège en silence- ma mère commence à me serrer dans ses bras en pleurant un tas de trucs incompréhensibles et Ron me chaparde mon trophée en passant – mais j'arrive enfin à atteindre mon siège sans avoir trop perturbé le reste de la cérémonie, et me rassois à tes côtés, passant tout de suite un bras autour de tes épaules.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi » tu me chuchotes à l'oreille, et je sens mes joues s'empourprer plus fort que jamais. J'essaye de hausser les épaules pour paraître modeste, mais tu te blottis contre mon côté en soupirant gaiement et je ne rajoute rien.

On regarde tranquillement la remise du trophée du meilleur attrapeur de la ligue, remis à un copain à moi – Kyran Doe, qui joue chez à Appleby – alors que tu récupères mon trophée des mains de Ron pour l'admirer fièrement sous tous ses angles, ce qui me fait doucement glousser.

Kyran fait un discours très drôle – j'adore ce mec et je suis vraiment ravie pour lui qu'il gagne – et alors qu'il quitte la scène en lançant un « _Restez cool, les mecs_ ! », je me lève pour l'applaudir en riant.

« Merci Kyran » sourit Romulad en regardant l'attrapeur descendre – ou plutôt sauter les marches toutes d'un coup – et rejoint la tribune pour continuer.

« Nous concluons les récompenses individuelles par la catégorie reine ce soir ! » lance-il gaiement, et tout le monde applaudit aussitôt « Le trophée du Meilleur Joueur de la Ligue Britannique, mesdames et messieurs ! »

Les applaudissements redoublent, surtout du côté de Ron et Harry – et plus timidement mon père, alors que Romuald montre à la salle le trophée, une énorme coupe de laquelle s'émanent toute une série de flammes rouge et bleues, ce qui la fait étrangement ressembler à la coupe du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Le joueur gagnant a fait preuve d'une dextérité, d'une adresse et d'un talent sportif exceptionnel cette année, mais aussi d'un fair-play hors du commun ! Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous le dire, mais le jury a été unanime sur sa décision, cette année … et je rejoins leur choix ! Nos nommés sont donc : Kyran Doe, des Flèches d'Appleby ! Olivier Dubois du Club de Flaquemare ! Ginvera Granger, des Harpies de Holyhead ! Et des Tornades de Tutshill, Billie Mouse ! »

Alors que tout le monde applaudit poliment, Luna me serre l'épaule d'un côté et toi tu enlèves le bras que j'ai passé autour de tes épaules pour attraper ma main, et la broyer entre les tiennes.

« Sans aucun suspense, la gagnante de cette année, Ginny Granger ! Applaudissez-la bien fort, mesdames et messieurs, elle le mérite amplement ! »

J'y crois pas. _Joueur de l'année._ C'est le titre le plus élevé qu'un joueur de Quidditch peut gagner en individuel, et ça m'arrive, à moi ?

« Ginny ! » tu ris en te jetant à mon coup, me donnant presque un coup de Trophée de la Meilleure Poursuiveuse de la Ligue au passage « J'en étais sûre ! »

Je veux répondre quelque chose mais tes lèvres sont déjà sur les miennes – ce qui m'arrange bien parceque je n'ai aucune idée de quoi dire, et alors que tu m'embrasses avec passion sous les sifflements et les bravos de la salle, Luna décide de tuer le moment en se collant à mon dos pour me faire un câlin.

« Bravo Gin ! »

Je ris et me retourne pour prendre ma meilleure amie dans mes bras, et Geri et Gemmi qui sont juste derrière en profitent pour se joindre à nouveau dans ce qui devient une énorme mêlée collective, dont je finis par me dégager pour essayer d'accéder à la scène aller récupérer ce fameux trophée. Je prends bien plus de temps cette fois-ci pour embrasser mes parents, Harry Ron et Katie en passant, et serrer les mains ou faire une bise rapide à quelque collègues sur le chemin, que je n'avais même pas remarqué tout à l'heure.

Romuald me dépose deux bises sonores sur les joues quand je monte enfin sur scène, et me donne l'énorme coupe, dont les flammes qui en sortent deviennent aussitôt vert et or, les couleurs des Harpies. Je ne suis pas sûre de réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive tant c'est … surréaliste, et à nouveau je pose le trophée su le pupitre pour analyser le public devant moi.

« Je viens de perdre les 20 gallions que j'avais parié sur Olivier avec Gwenog » je blague en lançant un clin d'œil vers lui, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher mon stress « Tu le mériterais pourtant amplement, Oli' ! Et Kyran et Billie aussi bien sûr ! »

Olivier me répond d'un pouce en l'air rieur, tout comme Giulietta à ses côtés – elle sait que ni Geri ni moi ne lui laisserons jamais oublier que j'ai battu son pauvre mari à une remise de trophées, mais je sais qu'elle est contente pour moi.

« En tous cas merci, merci de me faire revenir sur cette scène pour encore un autre trophée ... Deux en une soirée, je n'y aurai jamais cru ! Même si j'ai encore moins idée de quoi dire pour celui-ci … » Tout le monde rigole, et je me mordille la lèvre, me demandant bien ce que je vais dire maintenant « Du coup, désolée pour vous, je vais remercier encore plus de monde … Hum … Merci au docteur Kehoe de nous avoir remis sur pied beaucoup de fois et de nous supporter toutes, parcequ'une équipe de filles c'est pas tous les jours facile à gérer, et lui le fait avec soin ! Merci à Joseph, notre soigneur, qui est toujours le premier à courir nous voir sur le terrain quand on tombe au sol pour nous faire remonter en selle le plus vite possible. Merci à Leda, qui a été mon entraîneuse au camp de formation et qui continue à nous entraîner, Gemmi, Giulietta et moi, pour m'avoir tant appris, et pour continuer à me faire progresser tous les jours. Merci à tous les coach, soigneurs et nutritionnistes du centre d'avoir pris un si bon soin à nous former, et de continuer à former nos jeunes. Je voudrai d'ailleurs leur dire, à Gabriella, Geillis, Granna, Gareich - j'en oublies sûrement et je m'en excuse – toutes ces filles qui rêvent d'intégrer une équipe de quidditch professionnelle un jour, de ne jamais lâcher leur rêve, jamais. C'est une phrase que j'ai dit il y a longtemps, mais je vous la répèterai aujourd'hui, tout est possible si vous avez assez de culot ! »

La salle applaudit, et je porte une main sur la coupe, pour passer mes doigts à travers les flammes vertes et dorées, qui picotent le bout de mes doigts sans les brûler et me font sourire doucement.

« Evidemment, je voudrai finir en disant un énorme merci à tous ceux qui supportent les Harpies, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments. Ce trophée n'est pas uniquement le mien, mais celui de toute une équipe, de toute une ville et de tout un club. Quand la capitaine gagne, c'est l'équipe qui gagne ! Ma récompense personnelle, je l'ai déjà depuis longtemps » je conclus, mes yeux accrochés aux tiens.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Tout le monde sait que ma plus belle récompense, c'est toi.


	54. 18 Janvier 2012

**Il y a dû avoir un bug la semaine dernière sur le site parceque moi non plus j'ai pas reçu de mail après avoir posté le nouveau chapitre … j'espère que ça ira pour ce petit chapitre bonus.**

 **Juste un petit mot pour répondre à Link02 ( déjà merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elles me font toujours super plaisir ! ) : Ça tombe bien que t'ai aimé le côté interview du chapitre précédent, vu ce qui arrive prochainement … Je dis ça, je dis rien XD**

 **Ce que Patronus avait suggéré c'était un chapitre sur le match des Légendes qu'évoque Ginny dans son interview, et il arrive bientôt !** **J'ai aussi (encore) un match des Harpies prévu, alors je me mettrais au match d'Angleterre après, promis ! Le chapitre du POV de Molly est en cours,d'écriture et pour le POV d'Hermione, je veux bien essayer mais j'ai un peu peur de faire la même chose que ce que j'avais fait du POV Ginny … Par contre je dois avouer que je me rappelle plus du tout d'où vient le jour où Hermione fut plus effrayante que Voldemort et Ombrage réunis …**

* * *

 **Here Comes the Sun – The Beatles**

Ginny tournait en rond come une lionne dans sa cage depuis maintenant dix minutes quand Hermione lui attrappa la main, la forçant à interrompre ses mouvements effrénés pour la regarder dans les yeux « Assis toi, mon amour, ça va être à nous bientôt »

Ginny jeta un regard angoissé à la porte blanche, qui restait fermée, et alla s'assoir à côté de sa femme.

« Lis un magazine, ca va te détendre » suggéra la brune, seulement pour se ramasser un regard noir de la rouquine.

« Mais enfin pourquoi tu stresses comme ça ? T'as connu bien pire avec toutes les fois où je t'ai récupéré à l'infirmerie ou à Sainte-Mangouste … »

« Facile à dire de ton point de vue » grogna Ginny « T'as passé ton enfance dans un cabinet de dentistes, c'est le retour aux sources pour toi ! »

Hermione roula des yeux « Tu crois pas que t'exagères ? »

Ginny fit une petit regard effrayé de souris face au chat et se blottit contre Hermione, qui par automatisme passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est qu'un petit contrôle de routine, pas l'arrache de tes dents de sagesse à vif quand même ! »

« Oui ba pour ça merci, j'ai déjà donné » soupira Ginny en frissonnant « Les dentistes sorciers sont peut-être rapides et efficaces mais nom d'un Croup ce que ça fait mal … »

« C'est pour ça qu'on va chez mon dentiste à moi » sourit Hermione « Je le connais depuis des années, il est très doux tu verras »

« T'allais pas chez tes parents ? »

« Non, mon père était chirurgien orthodontiste, il ne faisait que des opérations spéciales, et ma mère était spécialiste des enfants, elle a arrêté de s'occuper de moi après mes quatorze ans … Ce qui tombe bien d'ailleurs parceque si un autre dentiste avait remarqué que mes dents avaient raccourci toutes seules, il se serait peut-être posé des questions … »

« Il est bien celui là, alors ? » demande Ginny d'une voix inquiète

« Mais oui … Tu sais bien que je vais chez lui depuis des années, c'était un collègue de mes parents. Leo l'adore en plus, il est génial avec les petits » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux

« Tu crois que … il va sortir sa perceuse, là ? »

« Sa _perceuse_ ? Qui c'est qui t'as raconté ça, Harry ? »

Ginny hocha de la tête timidement, et Hermione soupira qu'elle allait massacrer son imbécile de frère. « Je te promets que ça fera pas mal, mon amour »

« Et il utilisera pas sa perceuse ? »

« Aucun dentiste au monde n'utilise de perceuse, Gin … Et puis comment tu sais ce que c'est déjà, une perceuse ? »

Ginny n'eut jamais le temps de répondre, puisque la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite vieille dame, qui les salua poliment avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'elles.

« Lis un magazine, je te promets que ça va aller » chuchota Hermione avant de retourner aux papiers qu'elle lisait – un dossier urgent sur les conflits à régler avec un groupe de centaures sauvages qui faisaient des siennes dans une fôret du Pays de Galles.

Ginny soupira un bon coup, pour le principe, et se saisit d'un des magazine disposés sur la table basse devant elle. Elle feuilleta trois pages avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose pour diminuer son stress, et qu'en plus elle ne connaissait pas un seul de ces moldus photographiés et interviewés dans la revue.

« C'est qui lui, Mione ? »

« Montres voir ? » Hermione attrapa le magazine que lui tendait sa femme pour y jeter un coup d'œil « C'est George Harrisson » sourit-elle « Mais il est mort en 1998 … »

« En 1998 ? Mais alors … »

« Non, rien à voir » interrompa vite Hermione, qui savait parfaitement que sa femme avait associé l'année à celle de la Bataille de Poudlard « Il faisait parti des Beatles, tu sais ? Les vieux disques de mes parents qu'on écoute parfois à la maison »

« Lesquels ? » demande Ginny, les yeux grands ouverts.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Leo, qui est sagement assis par terre à lire une bande dessinée, et à leur petite voisine, qui paraissait plongée dans sa revue, avant de se pencher vers sa femme pour chantonner _She Loves You_ dans son oreille, ce qui fit sourire Ginny jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Yes she does » sourit la rousse vers sa femme, et Hermione déposa un baiser contre sa joue.

« T'es rassurée maintenant ? » demande doucement Hermione, et Ginny haussa des épaules « Même ton fils est moins stressé que toi, quand même … »

Leo n'avait en effet pas l'air plus inquiet que ça, et contrairement à Ginny, s'était même réjoui à l'idée d'aller chez le dentiste, clamant que le docteur Muller lui donnait toujours une sucette après les consultations, et qu'il aimait bien toutes les pinces et les roulettes qu'il utilisait pour contrôler ses dents.

« Ca va Nounours ? » lança Ginny vers Leo, qui leva la tête pour sourire vers ses mères.

« Je pourrai passer en premier, Mama ? » demanda le petit garçon, tout sourire

« Bien sûr » répondit vite Ginny

« Ta mère voulait y aller d'abord, mais elle te laisse sa place avec joie » rajouta en riant Hermione, sous le regard noir de sa femme.

" Il est très mignon votre fils " sourit gentiment la petite vieille à Ginny, en désignant Leo qui s'était remis à lire sagement sa bande dessinée aux pieds d'Hermione " Il vous ressemble beaucoup "

A ces mots, Ginny sourit de toutes ses dents, mettant un instant de côté son stress du dentiste. Il est vrai qu'à part les cheveux bruns et bouclés d'Hermione, Leo avait récupéré beaucoup de ses traits - le même menton, le même nez, les mêmes tâches de rousseur, et Ginny adorait quand on le lui signalait.

" Merci " dit elle fièrement " Mais il a aussi hérité des cheveux de ma femme "

Les yeux de sa petite interlocutrice se plissèrent un moment et passèrent de Ginny à Leo, puis à Hermione, à qui le petit garçon venait de demander une question sur un mot difficile qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire.

" Comment ? " demande elle d'une petite voix

" Oui " enchaîna joyeusement Ginny, trop contente de la diversion qu'elle lui offrait et toujours prête à crâner sur sa famille " C'est elle qui l'a porté pendant neuf mois, alors c'est normal qu'il ait hérité de ses cheveux, mais mes gênes à moi sont tenaces, ce qui explique les tâches de rousseur ! "

Heureusement pour la petite vieille, qui était de plus en plus perdue, Hermione qui avait entendu la dernière phrase se releva vite et vola au secours de Ginny, qui sans le savoir venait sans doute de révéler son appartenance au monde sorcier à sa voisine de siège.

" Nous avons utilisé un donneur roux " dit elle précipitamment, et la petite vieille poussa un ah compréhensif.

" Mais non -" commença à dire Ginny mais un regard noir de sa femme et un coup de pied dans le tibia la réduisit au silence. La petite voisine sourit une dernière fois et se saisit d'un autre magazine sur la table basse pour se plonger dans une lecture .

" Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? " chuchota Ginny à sa femme, qui pria tous les dieux que la petite vieille était sourde, ou du moins ne les espionnait pas.

" Tu sais bien que la potion Thunderstone n'existe pas chez les moldus " chuchota elle en retour " Seuls un homme et une femme peuvent avoir un enfant pas ensemble, pas deux femmes. "

" Oh " dit Ginny d'un air déçu '" Mais attends !" dit elle beaucoup plus fort, et Hermione du à nouveau lui faire les gros yeux pour lui imposer la discrétion " Ça veut dire qu'ici, Leo n'est pas considéré comme mon fils ? "

" Comme ton fils biologique non. Ou pas comme le mien, ça dépend ce que croient les gens "

« C'est triste »

« Mais c'est pas vrai » dit Hermione en haussant des épaules « Et puis même si ça l'était, il n'y a qu'à jeter un coup d'œil à Leo pour voir que c'est ton fils »

Ginny baissa les yeux vers Leo, qui riait à voix haute devant son bouquin, et sourit tendrement.

« Tu trouves ? »

« Ça fait des années que je te le dis » sourit Hermione « Il a ton caractère, ça c'est sûr … Toujours prêt à courir partout ou à vouloir escalader les meubles »

« A ce jeu-là, les jumeaux sont pire que lui »

« Alors eux, c'est toi tout craché … Je me demande comment Ron s'en sort avec les trois, tiens »

Les jumeaux qui n'avaient que des dents de lait à l'heure actuelle et n'avaient donc rien à faire chez le dentiste, étaient actuellement chez Ron et Katie - enfin surtout chez Ron puisque Katie était de garde ce weekend-là. Elles avaient hésité à le laisser seul avec trois enfants – Ben et Alex plus Lydia, la fille de Ron et Katie, mais le grand rouquin leur avait promis qu'il s'en sortirait très bien, et que ses neveux lui manquaient en plus.

« Si tu veux, je peux aller voir si la maison est pas en feu, et puis on sera pas de deux pour surveiller les trois petits monstres » tenta Ginny, mais Hermione fronça des sourcils.

« Bien essayé chérie, mais j'ai mis des mois à te réserver ce rendez-vous et tu n'y échapperas pas »

Ginny croisa des bras en soupirant, ce qui fit rire Leo et sourire Hermione.

« Famille Granger ? » appella soudain une voix depuis l'ouverture de la porte, et Hermione et Leo se levèrent d'un coup ensemble, alors que Ginny s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil.

« C'est nous ! » sourit Hermione, en forçant Ginny à se lever aussi en lui tirant le poignet.

« Le Docteur Muller vous attend » sourit l'infirmière

« Moi d'abord ! » cria Leo en se précipitant dans le couloir, alors que l'infirmière serrait la main de ses mères en souriant. Hermione dit au revoir à la petite voisine en passant, et entraîna Ginny qui prétextait avoir oublié son sac dans la salle d'attente vers le cabinet du docteur.

« Hermione, quel plaisir de vous revoir ! » sourit tout de suite le docteur Muller, qui était un petit bonhomme chauve avec un petit bouc gris, un peu trappu et qui ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement au docteur Kehoe, le médecin personnel des Harpies « Et vous devez être Ginvera ! »

Ginny serra la main du dentiste dans un petit sourire forcé - sous le regard moqueur d'Hermione - et alla s'asseoir dans une des chaises en face du bureau.

« Je crois savoir qu'on commence par Monsieur Granger aujourd'hui » sourit le docteur à Leo, qui était déjà assis dans le fauteuil et regardait avec attention les différents outils qu'avait sorti.

« C'est moi ! » sourit Leo en battant des mains.

« On va aller voir ça » sourit le dentiste en enfilant ses gants « Ouvres bien la bouche, Leo »

Le petit garçon ouvrit dans la bouche dans un grand aaaah, et le docteur se pencha vers lui pour l'examiner de plus près, sous le regard inquiet de Ginny qui devenait de plus en plus blanche. Hermione finit d'ailleurs par donner sa main à sa femme pour qu'elle se distraie un peu en la serrant, et le regretta immédiatement lorsque Ginny lui broya la main de toutes ses forces.

« Tout ça me parait parfait » sourit le docteur Muller en abaissant son masque « Tu prends bien soin de tes dents, c'est très bien mon grand »

« Merci docteur ! » dit fièrement Leo « C'est Mommy qui m'a dit qu'il faut bien se laver les dents sinon elles deviennent toutes jaunes et après elles tombent »

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort ! » rit le docteur « D'ailleurs ça va être son tour. Tu t'en es très bien sorti, tu peux aller prendre ta sucette ! »

Leo sauta du fauteuil pour aller chercher une sucette sur le bureau du docteur, tandis qu'Hermione prenait sa place dur le siège incliné, et il alla tout de suite grimper sur les genoux de la rousse, qui le serra contre elle comme si il revenait d'un champ de bataille.

" T'as vu Mama, j'ai été sage et j'ai eu ma sucette !"

" T'as eu mal ? " demanda discrètement Ginny – pas assez pour que sa femme sur le fauteuil ne l'entende pas et ne roule pas des yeux et murmurant qu'elle était impossible.

« Non Mama, j'ai rien senti ! » dit Leo en hochant de la tête « Tu veux de ma sucette ? »

Les yeux de la poursuiveuse passèrent vite de la sucette au siège de torture où était allongé sa femme, et elle nia de la tête en soupirant.

« Tout ça me parait pas trop mal » observa le docteur Muller après cinq minutes d'examens « Je vais quand même vous faire un petit détartrage rapide, par acquis de conscience »

« Un _quoi_ ? » lança Ginny derrière lui, mais Hermione lui fit un petit signe de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien de grave ou douloureux.

« Vous êtes prêtes, Hermione ? »

Hermione, qui avait des doigts et des fils de partout dans la bouche, prononca apparament son accord, et le docteur Muller replaça son masque avant de se saisir des ses instruments de torture.

« Alors on y va ! »

Hermione avait bien fait d'interdire à Ginny de venir au cabinet avec sa baguette, parcequ'elle aurait très certainament assommé le dentiste au moment où il se mit à faire tourner sa fraise dans la bouche de sa femme. Au lieu de ça, Ginny elle se contenta de serrer son fils contre elle, et de murmurer des menaces plus ou moins violentes contre le docteur Muller, ce qui faisait bien rigoler Leo.

La torture – passive – d'Hermione s'arrêta au bout de cinq minutes, qui avait bien entendu parues interminables à Ginny, et le docteur Muller la fécilita évidemment de l'état remarquable de ses dents.

« A vous, Ginevra » sourit-il ensuite à Ginny, qui était ravie qu'il ait fini de tourment sa femme, mais beaucoup moins d'apprendre que c'était son tour.

« Ah oui mais … » commenca à bégayer la joueuse « C'est-à-dire que … on a pas euh … un rendez vous pressant, chérie ? »

« Je vais finir par croire que vous avez peur de moi ! » rit le docteur « Allez, hop ! Sur le fauteuil »

Après avoir laissé sa place à Hermione – qui n'avait pas manqué de lui faire les gros yeux au passage - Ginny traina ses pieds vers le fauteuil du pas le plus dramatique qu'elle pouvait, avant de s'y assoir dans un grand soupir et de regarder le docteur avec des yeux de chiens battus.

« Ouvrez bien grand » demanda le dentiste, et Ginny laissa une toute petite fente d'ouverture entre ses deux lèvres.

« Plus grand madame Granger … » dit le docteur d'une voix qui cachait peu son amusement « Encore un peu … encore … voilà, ne bougez plus ! »

Ginny ferma les yeux en se laissant trifouiller les dents par le dentiste, priant tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait qu'il n'utiliserait pas son espèce de roulette sur elle, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, Hermione elle priait pour que Ginny ne morde pas le pauvre docteur Muller dans un moment d'égarement.

« Et voilà ! » sourit le docteur en se relevant, à peine cinq minutes plus tard

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna la rouquine

« C'est tout » sourit le dentiste « Je vois que votre femme vous a très bien formée niveau hygiène et entretien, je n'ai rien à faire de plus que vous recommandez de continuer à vous brosser les dents trois fois par jour, et de vous passer du fil dentaire »

Ginny sauta vite du fauteuil et alla se réfugier près d'Hermione, où Leo sauta tout de suite dans ses bras.

Quelques formalités et au revoir plus tard, les trois Granger était dehors, Ginny avec un bras autour d'Hermione et Leo sur les épaules, à sucer fièrement sa sucette comme si elle venait de terrasser un Boutefeu Chinois.

« Tu vas, ça servait à rien de s'inquiéter » lança même elle à Leo

« Mais c'est toi qui voulait pas y aller, Mama ! »

« _Moi_ ? » s'écria Ginny de la voix la plus fausse possible « Jamais de la vie ! »

« Très bien, alors tu seras ravie de savoir que pendant que tu volais une sucette sur le bureau du docteur, j'ai pris rendez-vous pour l'an prochain » sourit narquoisement Hermione.

Ginny n'avait entendu quelque chose de plus terrifiant de toute sa vie.


	55. 4 Avril 2009

**Link02 : Aaaaah j'ai compris XD il me faut un petit temps de réaction. Non j'avais commencé à l'écrire avant, mais le fait que Patronus l'ait demandé a accéléré le processus d'écriture ... je vais essayer de retrouver d'où ça vient alors ! Et je me répètes sans doute mais encore merci des reviews ;)**

* * *

 **Happy Together – The Turtles**

« Salut tout le monde, vous écoutez bien Divine Waves, la radio préférée des jeunes sorciers et c'est Max votre animateur préféré qui vous parle ! Bienvenue à tous dans le _Relaxe avec Max_ , l'émission des stars, et on est partis ensemble pour une heure exceptionnelle ! Je vous l'avais promis depuis des semaines, et elles sont enfin avec nous ce matin, Ginny et Hermione Granger ! Depuis le temps que tu me promettais ça GG, j'avais cru que ça viendrait jamais »

« Salut Max » sourit Ginny dans son micro « T'es bien placé pour savoir que je tiens toujours mes promesses »

« Ça, on en reparlera tout à l'heure justement … Rappelons que Ginny est une habituée de l'émission - c'est quand la dernière fois que t'es venue GG d'ailleurs ? »

« Il trois mois, je crois » répond Ginny

« A travers la vitre du studio, on me dit 8 semaines oui ! Ginny était venue passer les quatre heures de la matinale avec nous et on avait bien rigolé ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, elle revient tout aussi en forme, et on a l'immense honneur et plaisir de la recevoir, et accompagnée par sa charmante épouse, Hermione Granger ! »

« Bonjour Maximus » sourit Hermione dans son micro

« Le couple _Herminny_ dans mon studio pendant une heure, j'y aurai jamais cru » rit Max

« Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Max » rit Ginny

« C'est déjà assez rare comme ça de vous avoir à la radio sans que ce soit purement professionnel, alors à deux en plus … C'est d'ailleurs ma première question : pourquoi on vous voit si peu dans les médias ? » demanda Max sans relever

« On nous voit tout le temps dans les médias ! » dit Hermione « Ginny fait une tribune à la presse toutes les semaines après les matchs, et j'ai encore donné une interview à la Gazette des Sorciers la semaine dernière »

« Sur quoi l'interview ? »

« Sur la prochaine loi pour la protection des Elfes de Maison qu'on prévoit de faire passer en mars prochain »

« C'est bien que je dis ! » lança Max « On vous voit tout le temps d'un point de vue professionnel, mais à part Ginny qui vient me faire la grâce de sa présence ici de temps en temps, vous parlez très rarement de votre vie privée dans les médias sorciers »

« Ni Hermione ni moi ne sommes très fans de l'étalage public que font certains médias sur nos vies privées, et encore moins sur celle de nos enfants » dit Ginny « On comprend tout à fait que les gens veulent savoir comment on vit ou ce que l'on mange ou la couleur de nos sous-vêtements, mais on préférerait avoir le choix de donner ces informations ou non, et surtout à qui on les donne »

« Il faut comprendre que Harry, Ron et moi n'avons jamais vraiment désiré être ainsi exposés dans des magazines, ou dans des biographies interdites » rajouta Hermione «On comprend que les gens veuillent en savoir plus sur nous, et on peut pas leur en vouloir, mais on voudrait juste que nos enfants n'aient pas à subir un traitement différent, quel qu'il soit, à cause de leurs parents, et qu'ils puissent avoir une enfance normale »

« Je comprends tout à fait » dit Max en hochant de la tête « C'est pour ça qu'Harry, Ron et toi n'accordez pas plus de deux ou trois interviews par an à des grands magazines ? »

« Et oui » sourit Hermione « Qu'on le veuille ou non, on est devenu des personnages publics et aussi banales que soient nos vies maintenant, elles continuent à intéresser les gens. Alors on a passé des accords avec les grands éditeurs de magazines sorciers pour leur accorder de temps en temps les séances photos et interview en double page centrale qu'ils réclament, et en contrepartie ils ne nous envoient pas de paparazzi nous suivre dans chacun de nos déplacements »

« Et ça marche ? »

« Pas toujours » rit Hermione « Ginny a encore faillit se battre avec un photographe hier qui croyait qu'il était assez bien caché derrière une poubelle »

« C'était à la sortie de l'école » se défendit Ginny « Cet imbécile portait une énorme cape sorcière verte dans une foule de moldus et a cru qu'on serait pas capable de le voir»

« Donc pour éviter à avoir à récupérer ma femme au commissariat local trop souvent, on donne de temps en temps à la presse ou au média ce qu'ils veulent »

« Et puis franchement, on a une vie tout à fait banale, je vois pas bien ce que les gens y trouvent d'intéressant »

« Banale, banale … Un couple formé par la Tornade d'Holyhead et la sorcière la plus connue d'Angleterre, ça doit être quelque chose »

« Je t'assure que non » sourit Hermione « On est comme tout le monde »

« Et oui !» renchérit Ginny « On a toutes les deux un travail prenant, on va chercher nos enfants à l'école, on est pas d'accord sur l'endroit où aller manger … comme tout le monde ! »

« C'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes toutes les deux dans mon studio aujourd'hui ? »

« Non, on est là ensemble parceque ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait d'interview à deux, et c'est toujours mes préférées » sourit Ginny vers sa femme

« En plus notre neveu nous a demandé d'y aller toutes les deux, et on a pas su dire non » rajouta Hermione

« D'ailleurs on l'embrasse, salut mon Fred ! Et on en profite pour embrasser toute la famille aussi – Leo, James, Albus, Teddy, Victoire … »

« Oui bon on va pas les faire tous, vous avez une famille plus grande que la famille royale des Moldus » Max interrompt Ginny « Ce qui me fait penser tiens, où sont les petits Granger ? Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu le plaisir de les voir, et je leur aurai bien posé une question ou deux »

« Leo est à Poudlard chez sa grand-mère, et les jumeaux sont gardés par mon frère » dit Ginny « Et tu peux toujours te brosser pour poser la moindre question à aucun de nos fils, ils seraient bien trop contents de te répondre »

« Puisque c'est comme ça, on va plutôt passer aux questions envoyées par les fans » L'animateur se saisit d'une énorme pile de papiers sur la table en face de lui et commença à les trier rapidement, sous les grands yeux étonnés de Ginny.

« Attends c'est que des questions cette montagne de lettres, là ? »

« Et oui » sourit Max « On a prévenu il y a quinze jours que vous alliez venir dans l'émission aujourd'hui, alors les gens ont eu le temps d'envoyer leurs lettres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va pas tout faire – on aura pas le temps de toute façon ! Alors … de Brice de Plymouth : _Bonjour Hermione et Ginny, Je voulais savoir quel est l'endroit où vous préférez aller ensemble_ ? »

« Ummm … » dit Hermione « J'aurai dit le Chemin de Traverse. C'est le tout premier lieu sorcier que j'ai vu de ma vie, et à chaque fois que j'y retourne, il y a toujours cet espèce d'émerveillement. Et puis ça me permet de voir Gin toute excitée de montrer à nos fils tous les accessoires de quidditch qu'elle veut, et ça c'est juste _adorable_ »

« Je pourrai dire la même chose pour toi et tes bouquins » rétorqua Ginny « Dès qu'on rentre dans Fleury et Bott, c'est comme si t'avais à nouveau douze ans, et que tu tentes de battre le record du nombre de livres à acheter en une seule fois ! »

« Et elle y arrive ? »

« Disons qu'heureusement que les salaires des joueurs professionnels sont conséquents » rit Ginny « Je rigole mon cœur, ne fais pas ces yeux-là ! »

Max prit une autre feuille en riant, alors que Hermione faisait les gros yeux à Ginny, qui faisait semblant d'ajuster son casque pour ne pas à avoir à la regarder « Ah, la question d'après est intéressante ! De Sandra de Tinworth: _Chère Ginny et Hermione, Je suis ravie que Max vous reçoive aujourd'hui ! Je voulais vous demander : que sent votre amortentia_ ? »

« Hey, c'est perso ça ! » protesta Ginny

« T'as peur de répondre, GG ? » demanda Max en haussant les sourcils, sachant parfaitement quelle réponse il obtiendrait en défiant ainsi son amie

« Tu me prends pour qui ? » pouffa la joueuse « Mon _amortienta_ sent l'odeur de poil de chats, d'œufs brouillés et la vanille ! »

« Ah oui ? Comme le parfum de ta femme sûrement ? » lança Max d'une voix moqueuse

« Pas du tout ! » grogna Ginny dont les joues étaient devenues légèrement rosées « Comme son shampoing » rajouta-elle dans un grognement, comme si on lui arrachait une information essentielle sous la torture.

Max ne retint pas un petit rire avant de se tourner vers Hermione en levant un sourcil « Le mien sent comme un parchemin neuf, une pelouse fraîchement tondue, et un troisième élément secret » dit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil à sa femme, qui connaissait parfaitement le troisième élément puisqu'elle les laissait pousser sur son crâne depuis sa naissance.

« Je vois » dit Max « Je préfère en rester là pour cette question parceque vous connaissant, Merlin sait ce que pourrait être cet _élément secret_ … Oui, oh, ne prends pas cette tête innocente Ginny, je te connais, et toi aussi d'ailleurs Hermione, t'es pas beaucoup mieux ! Bon, une question posée par Aurora, de Manchester : _Salut Ginny, je suis une grande fan des Harpies et je me suis faite tatouer récemment un double H sur l'épaule, qui scintille à chaque point marqué. Est-ce que toi et Hermione possédez des tatouages_ ? Alors les filles, vous en avez ? »

« Moi non » dit Hermione en se tournant vers la rousse « Et toi ? »

« Ben … tu sais bien que non » répondit Ginny d'une tête étonnée.

« Je sais pas, t'aurai pu t'en faire un depuis hier en cachette de moi dans un endroit inaccessible » sourit Hermione

« Tu l'aurai vu hier soir ! » répondit innocemment Ginny

Max explosa immédiatement de rire et Hermione devint toute rouge, ce qui heureusement ne se voyait pas à la radio.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny, avant qu'elle comprenne ce qu'elle venait de sous entendre. « Non mais je pensais pas à ça … enfin je veux dire que tu l'aurai vu quand on a … mais t'aurais pu aussi .. enfin je …» essaya-elle de se justifier, alors qu'Hermione lui faisait des grands signes des mains pour lui intimer le silence

« Ah » soupira Max en s'essuyant les yeux « Vous êtes juste le couple le plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu. Bon GG, arrête d'essayer de te justifier, et parle nous plutôt de tatouages »

« Oui, des tatouages … » se reprit Ginny « Beaucoup de copains de la ligue en ont, laisse moi réfléchir … Gwenog en a plusieurs, évidemment, Grazia a un chaton sur la nuque, Geri en a un quelque part mais je peux pas dire où ni quoi …. Le meilleur c'est celui de Kyran ! »

« Kyran Doe, attrappeur des Flèches d'Appleby » rappella Max

« Oui, ce Kyran-là. Il a une flèche sur le poignet justement, et elle tourne avec la direction du vent, ça l'aide à attraper le vif et c'est assez marrant à voir en vrai »

« Et au ministère, on en voit circuler ? » demanda Max à Hermione

« Certains de mes collègues en ont, c'est vrai » dit Hermione « Mais ils sont quand même plus fréquents chez nos amis que chez des employés du ministère. Par exemple, je ne pense pas trahir de secrets en disant que Seamus Finnigan-Thomas a un lion sur le torse. »

« Oh oui, il est magnifique ! Il rugit et il ronronne et il fait tout un tas de truc ! » approuva Ginny

« Et si vous deviez vous en faire un ? » dit Max « Vous avez un motif en tête ? »

« Pour moi il faudrait un symbole, quelque chose avec une signification forte » dit Hermione « Le frère de Ginny a un vif d'or sur le bras … peut être un souaffle en hommage à ma femme ? Ou le numéro 6 pour son numéro de maillot, même si elle portait le 5 à Poudlard »

Ginny envoya un bisou à travers le studio à Hermione, qui l'accepta en gloussant adorablement, sous le _rooooh_ de Max. « Ou le symbole des reliques de la mort, parceque ça signifie tellement de choses pour nous trois … mais c'est difficile de se faire tatouer un signe aussi polémique. Peut-être une rune … » poursuivit Hermione

« Mais t'as plein d'idées en fait ! » commenta Max « C'est marrant, parceque je voyais plus Gin en tant que rebelle tatouée du couple, pas toi Hermione »

« Hey ! » lança Ginny « C'est _moi_ la rebelle du couple, tu rigoles ? »

« Bien sûr, mon ange » sourit Hermione dans le micro « Tu es quand même drôlement assagie pour une rebelle, surtout quand tu pleures en changeant les couches de tes fils»

« Quelle rebelle tu fais en effet GG … » rit Max, et Ginny lui lança une boulette de papier qui traînait sur la table en plein dans la figure « Arrête de m'agresser devant ta femme, et répond aux questions qu'on te pose ! »

« C'est à Aurora que je réponds et pas à toi » répondit Ginny du tac au tac « J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un quand j'étais plus jeune, mais le motif changeait tout le temps … Si je devais m'en faire un aujourd'hui, ça serait la date de notre mariage pour sûr, et peut-être en plus celles des naissances de nos enfants. Ou juste un G pour Granger »

« Quelque chose de significatif, comme Hermione au final » souligna Max

« C'est ça » acquiesça Ginny « Tu sais quoi ? Toute cette discussion me donne vraiment envie de m'en faire un, maintenant. Enfin si ma femme est d'accord, bien sûr »

« C'est ton corps, mon amour » sourit Hermione « Et je pense que tu serais encore plus belle avec un peu d'encre en plus »

« _Aaaaaaaaw_ » fit Max « Tant d'amour me donne presque envie de vomir, tiens. On va passer à une nouvelle question, avant que j'attrappe une carie à cause de toute cette guimauve … alors, de Vince de Dundee : _Quelle est la chose qui vous énerve le plus chez l'autre ?_ »

« Ouh bonne question … » dit Ginny en se frottant le menton

« Moi je sais » dit Hermione « Elle fait tout le temps des blagues … pire que ses frères, toute la journée parfois, c'est une vraie catastrophe » Ginny prit un petit air innocent en posant sa main sur son cœur d'un air choqué

« Du genre ? » demanda Max

« Du genre … hier elle a demandé à Harry si il lui cherchait des noises, puis elle lui a glissé une noise dans la main et est partie en courant »

Max riait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à parler et quand il y parvint enfin, après que Ginny lui ait asséné une grande claque sonore dans le dos, déclara qu'on changerait de questions « Question de Nancy de Sheffield : _Ginny et Hermione, vous êtes juste le couple le plus mignon qu'il soit, avec Lunarry bien sûr_ – pff qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre - _est-ce que vous êtes le genre de couple à célébrer des dizaines de petits anniversaires par an, du genre le premier bisou ect_ ? »

« Déjà, _oui_ , on est un couple mignon Max, soit pas jaloux » lança Ginny « Et ensuite, on fête surtout notre anniversaire de mariage maintenant, au lieu de fêter tous les petits qu'on avait quand on était plus jeunes. Avec les enfants, on a moins le temps de sortir de toute façon, et puis j'ai pas besoin de trouver une raison pour emmener ma femme au restaurant »

« Par contre, bizarrement, Ginny se rappelle de dates complètement improbables du genre la première fois où je lui ai prêté ma veste parcequ'elle avait froid ou le jour où je lui ait fait à manger un soufflé, et elle veut qu'on les fête aussi »

« Et les dates importantes, elle les connait pas ? »

« Bien sûr que si ! » protesta Ginny

« Très bien, on va faire une petite interro alors ! Anniversaire d'Hermione ? »

« 19 septembre 1979 ! »

« Date de ton mariage ? Sans regarder sur ton alliance !»

« Sérieusement ? 4 Septembre 2002. C'est une date que t'as pas le droit d'oublier, comme la naissance de tes gosses ! Je vais pas oublier le plus beau jour de ma vie, Max !»

« C'est vrai que c'était donné … Plus difficile, premier baiser ? »

"Mmh … septembre 1996, le 9 ! Non pardon le 10 !"

« Il y a eu un doute là, GG » dit narquoisement Max « T'es sûr que tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Imbécile » grogna Ginny alors qu'Hemrione rigolait par derrière « Je m'en rappelle parfaitement »

« Une dernière … La date de la demande en mariage ? »

« Tu me piégeras pas Max » dit Ginny « La sienne le 2 novembre 2001, la mienne le 24 décembre »

« La _sienne_ et la _tienne_ ? » demanda Max avec des grands yeux « Deux demandes ? Avec deux mois d'écart en plus ? »

« C'est une histoire pour un autre jour » rit Ginny

« Une longue histoire » rajouta Hermione

« Vous faites vraiment rien comme tout le monde, vous hein ? » sourit Max « Aller, on enchaîne par une question d'Alycia de Newcastle : _Bonjour Hermione et Ginny, Vous donnez toujours l'impression que la vie de couple est quelque chose de facile et d'évident. Est-ce que vous vous engueulez souvent_ ? »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Ginny « Elles sont tordues tes questions ! »

« Déjà c'est pas _mes_ questions, c'est la question d'Alycia de Newcastle » répliqua Max

« Elle est tordue ta question, Alycia de Newcastle ! » lança Ginny

« Pas tant que ça » intervint Hermione en hochant des épaules « Et pour répondre à Alycia, comme tous les couples ça nous arrive de temps en temps, mais rarement plus de deux ou trois fois par mois »

« Hermione ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça regarde personne ! »

« Tiens, on va peut-être dépasser les deux fois par mois grâce à Alycia » commenta gaiement Max, qui reçu une autre boulette de papier dans le nez « Suivante ! De Julian de Londres : _qu'est-ce que vous faites quand vous êtes loin de l'autre ?_ »

« Ça arrive de moins en moins souvent heureusement … Juste un weekend sur deux quand Ginny joue à l'extérieur, et plus rarement quand j'ai des congrès hors de Londres, mais c'est rien comparé à ce qu'on faisait les premières années de notre mariage, ou avant » dit Hermione « C'est surtout pour les garçons que c'est dur, nous ça va encore »

« Parles pour toi ! » lança Ginny « Moi quand t'es pas là, je suis complètement perdue »

« Oh, mon amour » soupira Hermione dans le micro en regardant amoureusement Ginny, alors que Max roulait des yeux à se les faire sortir de leurs orbites par derrière

« Concrètement _Dom Juan_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais quand ta femme est pas là ? »

« Qui ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant des sourcils

« Réponds à la question » grogna Max

« Pas la peine d'être jaloux » grogna en réponse Ginny « Si tu veux tout savoir, quand elle est pas là, je passe des heures à regarder les photos qu'on a partout sur les murs et je lui écrit des lettres pour lui raconter ma journée, comme on a fait pendant des années quand on était loin l'une de l'autre »

« T'es d'un romantisme GG … » rit Max « Et toi Hermione ? Tu pleures devant vos albums photos comme ta femme ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je regarde nos fils, parcequ'à part peut-être les cheveux de l'aîné, les trois sont son portrait tout craché » sourit Hermione « Enfin, les jumeaux sur le physique et Leo sur le caractère »

« Ok » sourit Max « On va faire une pause, parceque je sens que la Capitaine à des trucs à dire à sa femme, et qu'il vaudrait mieux pas que les micros soient ouverts à ce moment-là. On revient juste après ça ! »

* * *

« De retour sur Divine Waves, après une petite pause de cinq minutes que le Capitaine Granger a passé sur les genoux de sa femme, ça va toujours comme vous voulez les filles ? »

« Ça va ! » sourit Hermione

« Vous écoutez Relaxe avec Max, et nous sommes toujours avec Hermione et Ginny Granger pour encore une petite heure ! On va tout de suite passer à votre jeu préféré, le _It's You Not Me_ ! On va jouer avec Hermione, puisque Ginny a répondu à ces questions la dernière fois qu'elle était venue … tu connais le principe ? »

« C'est une autre série de questions, c'est ça ? »

« Presque ! Le principe est simple : je te pose une série de questions sur votre couple, auxquelles tu dois répondre « _moi_ » ou « _elle_ » – le elle étant évidemment Ginny ici présente. Par exemple, si je te demande, laquelle de vous deux joue le mieux au quidditch, tu me réponds ? »

« Elle ! » sourit Hermione

« Exact ! Et si ça vaut la peine, on pourra comparer tes réponses avec celles de Ginny d'il y a trois mois – oui on les as gardées GG, ne fais pas cette tête la ! Elle croyait qu'on les aurait oubliée hein … On va évidemment lui couper son micro pour qu'elle ne puisse pas t'influencer. »

On entendit Ginny protester de loin dans le micro d'Hermione, mais son micro étant effectivement coupé, la protestation avait beaucoup moins d'effet.

« Aller on commence ! Qui fait le plus le ménage ? »

« Attends, je dois dire la vérité ou ce que je pense que Ginny a répondu ? Parcequ'elle va dire que c'est elle, alors que c'est totalement faux bien sûr »

« Hey ! »

« Quoi, chérie, c'est vrai »

« Ginny, je te rappelle que ton micro est coupé pour une raison ! » lança Max « Tu veux vraiment que je ressortes la réponse exacte que t'as sorti à cette question ? »

Ginny rougit d'un coup et nia de la tête, sous le regard suspicieux d'Hermione.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Bon après cette grossière intervention, on peut reprendre : qui prend les douches les plus longues ? »

« Ça c'est moi, à cause de toute cette tignasse … »

« Je confirme ! » cria Ginny, qu'on entendait décidément beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de micro.

« Qui chante sous cette même douche ? »

« Elle. Faux le plus souvent »

« Qui cuisine normalement ? »

« Mmh … plus Ginny quand même »

« Qui est plus susceptible de brûler le dîner ? »

« Elle »

« Tiens, Ginny avait dit que c'était toi … »

« Ça ne m'étonne pas … » soupira Hermione, alors que Ginny passait son pouce sur sa gorge en direction de Max pour lui signifier qu'elle s'occuperait de lui après l'émission « Elle cuisine bien mieux que moi mais elle n'a aucune patience, alors il lui arrive de s'absenter de la cuisine une ou deux heures en laissant un rôti ou un gâteau brûler dans le four »

« C'est arrivé qu'une fois ! » lança Ginny de loin

« Cette année » corrigea Hermione en lançant un clin d'œil à sa femme, qui rougit violemment

« Qui est le plus susceptible de payer l'addition au restaurant ? »

« Mmh … je dirai moi »

« Quoi ? Dis tout de suite que je suis radine ! » lanca Ginny par derrière, et Max ré-augmenta subtilement le volume de son micro pour ne pas perdre une miette de la discussion.

« Non, c'est parceque tu mets toujours des robes impossibles qui n'ont pas de poche, et évidemment tu oublies toujours de prendre un sac, alors je suis obligée de payer ! » rétorqua Hermione

« En plus t'avais répondu Hermione, Ginny » remarqua Max en lisant la fiche

« J'allais quand même pas dire que c'était moi … Question de politesse » grogna Ginny en croisant les bras

« C'est ça, Ginny on y croit » rit Max « Qui vole les couvertures la nuit ? »

« Elle, évidemment » rit Hermione, et étonnement sa femme n'essaya même pas de contester

« Qui veut toujours rester cinq minutes de plus au lit le matin ? »

« Elle »

« Qui sort la poubelle ? »

« Elle. Mais pas à la main hein, avec sa baguette bien sûr »

« Qui porte les vêtements de l'autre ? »

« Moi ! Tout le temps, et ses jersey de quidditch préférablement, ils sont bien plus confortables»

« Qui se rappelle des choses que l'autre oublie ? »

« Moi »

« Qui jure le plus ? »

« C'est une question sérieuse ça ? Ginny bien sûr ! »

« Qui a embrassé l'autre en premier ? »

« Moi »

« Toi ! Comment ça _toi_ ? » lança Ginny si fort qu'on l'entendit malgré son coupage de micro

« Evidemment moi » répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils « Je croyais que tu t'en rappelais _parfaitement_ »

« Je _m'en_ rappelle parfaitement ! » rétorqua Ginny dans son micro, qui remarchait comme par magie « C'est pour ça que je peux te dire que c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé ! Je t'ai même poussé contre une marche »

« Après que je t'ai embrassé moi ! »

« Mais non … » essaya de protester Ginny, qui commençait à se rappeler du moment précis, et se rappelait ainsi qu'elle avait tort « T'es sûre ? »

« Et comment » dit Hermione en fronçant des sourcils, alors qu'à côté Max essayait de cacher ses rires le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'était pas facile avec un micro sous le nez.

« Mais je … » commença à bredouiller la rouquine, avant de se faire réduire au silence d'un regard assassin par sa femme

« Houla je sais pas si rire autant est bon pour le cœur » dit enfin Max en brisant le silence qui s'était installé – où Ginny essayait de se faire pardonner en faisant des yeux de chien battus à Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'air franchement convaincue « On va continuer mais cette fois Ginny, plus un bruit, vraiment ! Alors qui est mauvais perdant ? »

« Je crois que ça s'est vu là » dit Hermione sans quitter Ginny des yeux

« Ginny avait dit elle aussi » sourit malicieusement Max « Qui essaie obstinément de prétendre qu'elle n'est pas malade ? »

« Elle, sans hésiter » soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux

« Qui n'arrête pas de tanner l'autre pour ramener un animal à la maison ? »

« Elle » dit Hermione, alors que Ginny hochait de la tête joyeusement « Et je te remercie pas d'avoir remis le sujet sur la table ... »

« Quand vous étiez à Poudlard, qui attendait patiemment devant la classe de l'autre que son cours finisse ? »

« Moi. Ginny était plutôt celle qui courrait de sa classe à la mienne pendant les intercours, au risque d'être perpétuellement en retard »

« Qui dit à l'autre d'aller se coucher tôt, et qui reste debout toute la nuit quand même ? »

« Au risque de te surprendre, je dirai moi »

« C'est ce qu'avait dit Ginny » confirma Max en lisant sa fiche, alors que par-dessus la table Hermione avait attrapé la main de Ginny en souriant « Vous êtes faites pour vous entendre »

« J'ai pas épousé la première venue » rit Hermione « Elle me connait par coeur »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir » dit Max dans un clin d'oeil « Dernière question, parcequ'on a déjà dépassé de dix minutes le temps de l'émission : qui ronfle ? »

« Personne ! » protesta Hermione, approuvé par derrière par Ginny

« C'est ce qu'avait dit Ginny la dernière fois » dit Max en relisant sa fiche « Par contre elle avait ajouté que des fois tu bavais un peu »

« Ah, elle a dit ça ? » dit Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny, qui faisait non de la tête « Elle a dit aussi qu'elle me grimpait dessus la nuit et qu'elle me murmurait des grossièretés à l'oreille en dormant ? »

Ginny essaya de protester, mais Max riait tellement fort qu'on n'entendait plus rien, et elle décida de signaler son mécontentement en croisant les bras sur la poitrine d'une moue boudeuse. Max s'essuya une dernière fois les yeux avant de reprendre son souffle assez longtemps pour pouvoir s'exprimer.

« L'émission touche à sa fin – à mon plus grand regret parceque je ne penses pas avoir autant rigolé dans une émission qu'avec vous » Il souffla un peu avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus calme « Hermione, il faut absolument que tu reviennes la prochaine fois que Ginny vient ! »

« Ça sera avec plaisir Maximus » sourit Hermione « Merci beaucoup de nous avoir invitées »

« Oh crois-moi, tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Tu boudes toujours GG ? »

Ginny poussa un grognement en guise de réponse, ce qui déclencha un nouveau un fou rire chez Max « Je me vengerai Max, tu le sais ? »

« Oh crois-moi je sais de quoi t'es capable » rit Max « Je prends le risque quand même. C'était Maximus dans _Relaxe avec Max,_ avec comme invitées spéciales Ginny et Hermione Granger sur Divine Waves, à demain les amis ! »


	56. 22 Octobre 2004

**WOOOOW 100 Reviews ! Pour fêter ça, petit chapitre bonus !**

 **Je voudrai en profiter pour remercier tous ceux qui ont favorisé/follow/reviewé ATAOY depuis le début – sans vous on en serait pas à 56 chapitres aujourd'hui alors MERCI. Vraiment.**

* * *

 **Sweet Child O' Mine - Guns N' Roses**

« Hermione ? »

Pas de réponse. Je claque la porte derrière moi et enlève vite mes chaussures, me souciant peu du fait qu'elles traînent n'importe comment, au risque qu'elle m'engueule plus tard.

« Ma chérie, t'es là ? »

Toujours rien.

C'est étrange, parceque je sais qu'elle devrait être rentrée normalement, je sais qu'elle avait libéré son après-midi. Je hausse les épaules et me dit qu'elle n'a sûrement pas entendu mes appels, et de toute façon si elle est là je la trouverai vite dans notre petit appartement. Je vais dans la cuisine en sifflotant, prête à me faire un petit sandwich pour combler le petit creux que crée toujours l'entraînement, quand j'entends un drôle de bruit qui semble venir de notre chambre.

Intriguée, je sors ma baguette et approche doucement. La porte est entrouverte, et je la pousse du bout du pied – mes réflexes des rondes de nuit à Poudlard l'année de la guerre sont toujours avec moi quoique je fasse – et passe la tête dans l'ouverture.

Hermione n'y est pas, mais je remarque des tas de sacs plastiques disposés un peu partout sur le lit et au sol, ce qui est bizarre puisque les sacs plastiques ne sont guère utilisés dans le monde sorcier – on a bien d'autres moyens pour transporter des objets. Hermione a dû aller traîner chez les moldus et faire des courses …

« Hermione ? »

Le faible bruit recommence, cette fois venant de la salle de bain et me précipite, baguette à la main et prête à en découdre avec un éventuel agresseur. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain à la volée, mais au lieu d'un agresseur, je n'y trouve qu'Hermione, assise sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes, une sorte de bâtonnet dans la main et sa montre dans l'autre.

Dès qu'elle me voit, et au lieu de me sourire comme elle ferait habituellement, elle ouvre grand les yeux et se met à gesticuler dans tous les sens.

« Non Ginny ! Sors ! »

« Mais … » je commence à dire en levant un sourcil en l'air « Que … »

Je veux poser des questions, mais vu l'air stressé d'Hermione, je décide de ne pas insister, et lui jette un dernier regard inquiet avant de refermer la porte sur elle. Ma femme est bizarre parfois, mais bon elle a le droit d'avoir des secrets comme tout le monde.

Je retourne dans la cuisine, et allume la radio moldue d'Hermione en me sortant une assiette, et de quoi préparer mon sandwich.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, et alors que je suis en train de couper des tomates en deux, j'entends Hermione m'appeler de toutes ses forces, et apparemment courir le plus vite qu'elle peut .

« Gin ! Gin ! »

Je sors tout de suite de la cuisine en courant – après avoir eu le réflexe de jeter mon couteau dans l'évier heureusement – et fait à peine deux mètres avant qu'Hermione me saute littéralement dans les bras, et que je manque de basculer en arrière et me faire un coup du lapin violent.

Vive le quidditch et ses réflexes, parceque j'arrive à nous stabiliser toutes les deux après quelques pas de travers en arrière, et retiens Hermione contre moi.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » je m'inquiète, mais ma femme n'a pas l'air de m'entendre, ou alors elle s'en fout complètement parceque elle se pend encore plus à mon cou et m'embrassa de toutes ses forces. Pas que je me plaigne, mais je ne comprends plus rien.

Quand elle s'éloigne de moi, je vois des larmes qui lui parcourent tout le visage, mais pourtant elle rit pleine gorge.

« C'est bleu Gin ! C'est bleu ! »

Je crois que ma femme est devenue folle. Elle a dû se cogner la tête contre un placard de la salle de bain, ou glisser sur une serviette – ça c'est ma faute, j'ai cette mauvaise manie de toujours tout laisser en boule et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que dans un moment d'égarement, elle ait dérapé dessus.

Alors que je m'apprête à lui demander tranquillement pourquoi tant d'excitation pour une couleur, Hermione détache l'un de ses bras de mon cou pour e montrer ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Regarde ! »

Je plisse les yeux, mais je ne vois qu'un espèce de tube blanc en plastique, dont le bout ressemble à une petite languette bleue.

« C'est _bleu_ ? » je demande, peu sûre de ce que je suis censée dire.

Hermione éclate de rire, ce qui me perturbe d'autant plus.

« Mon amour … tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai expliqué sur ces tests ? ».

J'ai envie de lui répondre non tout de suite – pourquoi je serai en train de la regarder comme si elle était complètement folle si je savais de quoi elle parle – mais ses yeux pétillent avec une telle intensité que je fais l'effort d'aller creuser dans ma mémoire ce pourquoi Hermione garde un tel suspense.

« Ces tests … tu les achetés il y a une semaine ? » je demande de la même voix que j'utilisais à Poudlard quand Snape m'interrogeait d'un air sadique alors qu'il savait parfaitement que je n'avais aucune idée de la réponse

« Et pourquoi je les ai acheté ? » demande Hermione, qui n'a vraiment pas l'air de vouloir cracher le morceau.

« Euh … ah je sais ! Tu les acheté parce que tu n'avais plus tes règles et tu voulais savoir si -»

Je m''interromps d'un coup, le souffle coupé par le choc de la réalisation. Mes yeux écarquillés tout grands croisent ceux tout ardants d'Hermione et je bégaye.

« Tu … tu veux dire que … »

Hermione hoche la tête en se mordillant adorablement la lèvre inférieure, alors que mon cœur s'accélère et bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

« On va avoir un bébé, Ginny » murmure ma femme, qui n'a pas l'air d'y croire elle-même.

Pour toute réponse, je la plaque contre le mur plus proche – doucement quand même, je ne suis pas débile à ce point - et l'embrasse férocement.

On va avoir un bébé.

 _Enfin_.

Sur les trois ans qu'on est mariées, cela fait maintenant un peu plus de deux qu'on essaye par tous les moyens d'avoir un bébé, et on a eu beau suivre les instructions de la potion Thunderstone à la lettre, il tardait à arriver. J'avais même fini par suggérer la méthode moldue de conception dans notre cas, mais Hermione a catégoriquement refusé, me clamant que si elle tombait enceinte, ce serait uniquement de moi et de manière magique.

Et maintenant, elle est enceinte. Tout ce que je pouvais rêver de plus beau dans ma vie est devenu réalité.

Quand ma femme se détache enfin de mes lèvres, c'est moi qui me met à pleurer dans son épaule, submergée par l'émotion. Hermione ne rajoute rien, elle sait mieux que personne ce dont j'ai réellement besoin pour me calmer, et se contente de caresser mes cheveux en embrassant régulièrement mon front.

Un _bébé_. J'ai beau répéter le mot encore et toujours contre l'épaule de ma femme, je ne suis pas sûre de réaliser complètement. En vingt-quatre ans, je crois que je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi terrifiant, et d'aussi grandiose à la fois.

Quand je relève la tête vers elle, Hermione me prend par la main et me tire doucement vers le salon, pour me poser sur le canapé. Elle s'assoit directement sur mes genoux, et se met à parsemer des baisers le long de mon front et de mes joues.

« Un bébé Mione … on va enfin avoir un bébé » je murmure au bout d'un petit moment dit-elle d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

« Je sais mon amour » répondit gentiment Hermione " Un petit toi qui va courir partout bientôt "

Je souris - plus grand que je n'a jamais souri de ma vie sans doute - et embrasse Hermione partout sur le visage et le cou, puis je tire son t-shirt pour dévoiler une épaule, que je recouvre immédiatement de mille baisers.

« Doucement » sourit Hermione « Je suis une femme enceinte »

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse passionnément, avant de me pencher vers son ventre pour l'observer avec attention.

« Il y a un petit bébé là-dedans …»

Je pose mes mains avec admiration sur le ventre de ma femme, imaginant déjà quand il sera tout rebondi et que je pourrais sentir des petits mouvements sous mes paumes, et je pose mon front contre le ventre encore plat.

" Ce sera une fille, je le sens" je déclare d'un ton solennel, et Hermione éclate de rire, ce qui fait bouger mon front contre son ventre.

"Et comme tu peux en être aussi sûre ?"

"Elle vient de me le dire" je réponds en relevant la tête pour lui sourire

« Je t'aime … tellement, tellement, tellement » lance Hermione, sorti de nulle part - pas que je m'en plaigne bien sûr - et alors qu'elle se penche pour m'embrasser à nouveau, je la fais glisser doucement depuis mes genoux jusqu'au canapé pour m'agenouiller devant elle dans un clin d'oeil.

"Je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime, moi" je murmure dans son oreille, avant de descendre le long de son corps déposer des baisers le long de chaque bout de peau qui m'est accessible.

" Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime" je soupire contre son cou, son sternum, la naissance de ses seins, alors que mes bras s'enroulent autour du creux de ses reins pour mieux la presser contre moi.

" Il faudra qu'on pense à un prénom aussi !" murmure Hermione, qui a les yeux fermés et la tête complètement rejetée en arrière sur le canapé.

"On a le temps, va ... C'est pas comme si on allait choisir à la dernière minute" je grogne, clairement occupée ailleurs

« Mon dieu ! » lance d'un coup Hermione, ce qui interrompt un peu le moment

« Quoi ? »

« Ta mère va être insupportable … tu te rappelles quand elle a donné à Fleur tous les vieux vêtements de bébé de Bill ? Ou quand elle n'a pas voulu rendre James à Luna quand on était à l'hôpital ? »

" On est _obligées_ de parler de ma mère maintenant ?" je soupire " Je voudrai te montrer à quel point je t'aime toi, la femme de ma vie et la mère de mon futur bébé, et que je te vénère plus que n'importe quoi au monde"

" Montre moi alors" dit Hermione, et ses yeux brillent avec une intensité qu'ils en sont presque noirs

Pas besoin de me l'entendre dire deux fois.


	57. 15 Juin 2012

**Dédicace à Link02 qui m'a sauvé ma timeline au dernier chapitre ! ( Heureusement que tu suis XD )**

* * *

 **Ordinary World - Green Day**

" C'est moi au milieu ! "

" Non moi !"

" Ça suffit ! Puisque c'est comme ça, c'est Leo qui ira au milieu ! " tu grondes en séparant les jumeaux, qui commencent à s'agripper par le t-shirt.

" Mais Mama je veux pas aller au milieu moi, j'aime pas le milieu ! " pleurniche Leo

Tu souffles un grand coup, exaspérée, et t'apprête à sortir l'équivalent d'une Beuglante en live quand heureusement pour les garçons, leur autre mère arrive derrière toi et pose une main rassurante sur le bas de ton dos.

" Stop !" gronde Hermione " Benjamin au milieu, Leo derrière ta mère et Alexander derrière moi. Vous changerez de place au retour, et je ne veux pas entendre un mot ! "

Les garçons, qui sont assez malins pour comprendre que quand elle utilise leurs prénoms en entier, ta femme n'est pas en train de plaisanter, se faufilent rapidement sur la banquette arrière sans dire un mot, et Hermione se retourne tout sourire vers toi.

« Ça va mon amour ? »

" Ils vont me rendre dingue, Mione, je te jure ! "

" Mais non …" sourit Hermione en se penchant pour t'embrasser sur la joue

" On peut vraiment pas y aller en balai ? Je te promets que j'irai pas vite ! "

"Ginny, _non_ " dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils " Ni balai, ni transplanage, ni cheminée a dit le médicomage "

Tu grognes mais comme Hermione s'est penchée pour embrasser ton ventre rebondi, tu ne protestes pas et la regardes faire.

« On a mis les ceintures Mommy ! » interrompt la voix de Leo depuis la voiture, et tu grommelles dans ta barbe que depuis qu'il né cet enfant a eu le don d'interrompre _tous_ les moments privés que tu as avec ta femme, alors que celle-ci se relève en rigolant doucement, et t'embrasse vite avant d'aller vérifier que vos fils soient bien attachés.

« Les lumières sont fermées ? »

« Oui mon amour » te répond l'arrière de ta femme, son avant étant en train de ré-attacher correctement Alex, et d'éloigner les mains de Ben des cheveux de Leo

« Et les volets ? »

« Oui, mon amour »

« Et la porte ? »

Hermione s'extirpe de la voiture en souriant et enroule ses bras autour de ton cou.

« Et l'électricité, et le gaz. Les valises sont dans le coffre, le plein est fait, les garçons sont attachés et Minerva nous attend. Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça ? D'habitude c'est moi qui passe une heure à vérifier si tout est prêt, pas toi »

« Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, je porte ton enfant en ce moment, et mes hormones ne sont pas au mieux »

« Et ton instinct maternel est doublé c'est ça ? »

« Exactement »

Hermione glousse légèrement et se penche pour t'embrasser, quand un drôle de bruit se fait entendre dans la voiture, et vous interrompez votre geste pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Les garçons vous regardent avec un air angélique, mais ton œil aguerri de mère de trois fils t'en dit autrement, et tu remarques que Ben est décoiffé comme si on lui avait tiré les cheveux, et qu'Alex a les joues toutes rouges, ce qui te laisse à penser qu'elles ont été claquées récemment.

« On y va Mama ? » demande innocemment Leo.

« Mouais » tu grognes en fronçant les sourcils pour le théâtre « Pas vu, pas pris hein ? Aller on y va »

Hermione et toi montez dans la voiture, Hermione au siège conducteur bien sûr puisque tu n'as toujours pas passé ton permis – Ron et George t'ont assuré que c'était pas si dur qu'il n'y paraissait, mais tu n'y comprends toujours rien, et de toute façon tu sais que ça fait plaisir à Hermione de conduire, alors tu n'y vois pas trop l'intérêt.

« On est partis ! » sourit Hermione en tournant la clef, ce qui déclenche un grondement dans la voiture alors que le moteur s'allume – tu ne sais ce qu'est un moteur que parceque la première fois que tu as entendu ce bruit, tu as sauté de la voiture en marche en pensant qu'elle allait exploser, et Hermione a dû t'expliquer patiemment le fonctionnement d'une voiture dans les moindres détails pendant deux heures et demi pour que tu acceptes de remonter dedans. C'est quand même pas ta faute si la seule voiture que tu as connu dans ton enfance était la Ford Anglia de ton père, qu'il avait tellement trafiqué dans tous les sens qu'elle n'avait plus rien de moldu dedans.

« On va voir Mémé ! » lance Ben, et ses frères applaudissent.

« On pourra aller se baigner dans la rivière comme l'an dernier, Mommy ? » demande Leo

« Je ne sais pas mon chéri, tu verras ça avec ta grand-mère » répond Hermione, les yeux rivés sur la route

« Et pêcher des truites dans l'étang ! » lance Ben

« Et construire une cabane ! » rajoute Alex

Les enfants commencent à joyeusement débattre de tout ce qu'ils vont faire une fois arrivés, et vous ne dîtes rien, les écoutant tranquillement. C'est quand Leo commence à raconter que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a gardé à Poudlard, Minerva s'est transformé en chat devant lui pour le faire rire, et qu'il sera Animagus aussi quand il sera grand pour qu'ils puissent « _patrouiller dans l'école la nuit incognito tous les deux_ » que tu éclates de rire. Tu vois du coin de l'œil Hermione sourire aussi, et ça te réchauffe le cœur.

Il faut dire que tes enfants ont la chance d'avoir trois grands-parents exceptionnels, et toi d'avoir une belle-mère formidable, qui vous a toujours soutenu et aidé dans tous vos projets, et surtout qui a donné à Hermione le réconfort maternel dont elle avait besoin. Ça tombe bien aussi que ta mère et elle s'adorent, et qu'ainsi les garçons puissent la voir régulièrement, que ce soit à Poudlard ou au repas du dimanche au Terrier – qu'elle ne rate jamais d'ailleurs. Minerva s'est intégrée aussi bien dans ta famille qu'Andromeda – c'est-à-dire à se demander si elle n'avait pas toujours été là au final, et elle est presque pire que tes parents quand il s'agit de gâter ses petits-fils.

Tous les ans depuis la naissance de Leo, Minerva prend les enfants dans sa maison de vacances en Ecosse pendant au moins quinze jours, parfois avec les enfants Potter, quelques Weasley et Teddy, et surtout, _surtout,_ sans les parents, ce qui vous permet de partir où vous voulez et de vous ressourcez toutes les deux. Ils passent les quinze jours à nager dans des lacs, faire du camping en forêt ou apprendre à volent sur des balais jouets, et toi tu les passes majoritairement au lit avec Hermione. Quand vous revenez les chercher, eux sont ravis d'avoir été pourris gâtés par leur grand-mère, et vous d'avoir pu profiter l'une de l'autre sans avoir à changer des couches ou moucher des nez toutes les cinq minutes, et vous repartez tous plus unis que jamais.

Minerva est votre véritable ange gardien.

Et depuis l'annonce de ta grossesse, c'est comme si elle et ta mère étaient en compétition pour savoir qui serait la meilleure grand-mère. Quand le Docteur Jones vous a fixé la date prévue pour la naissance au début juillet, Minerva a tout de suite insisté pour que vous veniez la première semaine aussi toi et Hermione cette fois ci vous ressourcer et vous reposer avant l'arrivée d'un nouveau Granger.

Tu as hésité un moment, parceque tu savais que tu serais grosse comme une baleine à ce moment-là, mais Hermione a argumenté que ce serait vos derniers moments de tranquillité avant de devoir s'occuper de quatre enfants en bas âge, et tu as fini par craquer. Vous avez décidé de laisser les garçons la deuxième semaine et de partir faire un petit voyage toutes les deux dans le nord du pays le temps d'un weekend prolongé – vous ne pouvez pas aller très loin à cause du bébé de toute façon, et il faudra bien rentrer vite parceque tu ne tiens pas vraiment à devoir accoucher dans les bois avec une branche entre les dents.

Minerva ramènera les enfants à Londres dès que le bébé sera né, ce qui vous permettra de ne pas les avoir dans les pattes quand il faudra partir à Sainte-Mangouste, et elle restera sûrement à la maison quelque semaines après, où sa présence vous sera sûrement très utile. Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione promet, tu sais qu'elle ne pourra pas courir après les garçons toute la journée en plus de t'aider à t'occuper du bébé, et toute l'aide qu'on vous offre est bonne à prendre pour la soulager, de ton point de vue.

Elle est fatiguée en ce moment, ta femme, et tu es contente de la voir siffloter au volant aussi négligemment que ça. Tu sais qu'un peu de vacances lui fera beaucoup de bien. Entre le congé maternité qu'elle a déposé hier au ministère pour deux mois – le premier congé de plus de deux semaines qu'elle prend depuis cinq ans maintenant - et les rumeurs de plus en plus fortes que Kingsley résignera de son poste bientôt, et qu'elle est très fortement pressentie pour devenir la plus jeune ministre de la magie depuis 1542, elle a rarement été aussi stressée.

Et pourtant actuellement, c'est elle qui parait plutôt détendue, et bizarrement toi qui est stressée. Tu n'as jamais été trop rassurée en voiture – ce qui est assez étonnant étant donné que tu passes ta vie à foncer à toute allure sur un balai – et maintenant que ce tas de ferraille est lancé à pleine vitesse, avec toutes les personnes que tu aimes le plus au monde dedans, tu commences légèrement à angoisser.

« On arrive bientôt ? » demande Leo

« On est partis il y a une vingt minutes Nounours » répond tranquillement Hermione « Tu sais bien qu'on a encore beaucoup de route à faire »

« C'est quoi _beaucoup,_ Mommy ? » demande Ben

« Ça veut dire que tu as le temps d'aller faire une petite sieste avant qu'on soit chez Mémé » répond Hermione sur le même ton nonchalant.

Il ne faut pas cinq minutes à Ben pour se lasser d'attendre et continuer son petit jeu de questions, aussitôt rejoint par son jumeau. «

Et là on arrive quand ? » demande Ben

« Pas tout de suite » tu grognes

« C'est quand Mama ? » enchaîne Alex

« Bientôt » interrompt vite Hermione, qui doit sentir que ce n'est pas le moment pour les jumeaux de jouer au jeu des questions

« C'est quand _bientôt_ , Mommy ? » demande Alex

« Si j'entends encore une fois une question de ce genre, je saute de la voiture en marche ! » tu chouines, et Hermione rit légèrement à côté de toi.

« Les garçons, fermez les yeux et essayez de dormir, d'accord ? »

Les jumeaux commencent à protester, accompagnés par Leo qui sauterait d'un pont pour les défendre, mais un seul regard d'Hermione sans son rétroviseur central et ils se taisent tous d'un coup.

« Ça va mon amour ? » te demandes gentiment ta femme en posant une main sur ta cuisse

« J'aime décidemment pas la voiture … »

« On arrive _bientôt_ » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil et tu roules des yeux.

« Fous toi de moi … »

Les jumeaux finissent par s'endormir assez vite au final, et Leo aussi en chantonnant tout bas la vie des pirates, et vous restez toutes les deux réveillées, à vous tenir compagnie et à discuter de choses et d'autres, comme avant quand vous n'étiez que deux. Ta partie préférée du voyage, toujours.

« T'as répondu à Seamus au fait, Mione ? »

« A Seamus ? »

Tu regardes ta femme en fronçant des sourcils. « Oui, Seamus, Seamus Finnigan-Thomas, t'en connais beaucoup des Seamus ? »

« Pourquoi j'aurai répondu à Seamus ? » répond innocemment Hermione et tu grognes.

« Oh non Hermione ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on a reçu leur lettre, on doit leur répondre ! Ils veulent savoir si on voulait passer le weekend avant la rentrée scolaire chez eux, ils font une fête pour l'anniversaire de Nolan ! »

« Il va avoir quel âge déjà ? »

« Six ans, mais arrête de détourner le sujet ! » tu grognes, en n'évitant pourtant pas le petit sourire qui se forme à tes lèvres, parceque tu connais très bien la technique qu'utilise Hermione pour l'avoir inventée « Je t'avais mis la lettre en évidence sur la table de la cuisine depuis une semaine pour qu'on y réponde ! »

« Je suis désolée » couine Hermione de sa petite voix coupable, que tu n'entends pas souvent mais qui est adorable « J'étais tellement occupée la semaine dernière à vouloir boucler tous mes dossiers avant les vacances, à déposer mon congé maternité, et avec le départ et les valises à faire, j'ai totalement oublié … »

Tu grommelles des reproches mais Hermione fait une tête tellement adorable que tu soupires en te penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

« Je leur enverrai un hibou dès qu'on arrive, promis ! »

« T'as de la chance que je t'aime … » tu essaie de dire d'un air fâché, mais elle sourit à tes côtés

« Sinon quoi ? Tu me botterais les fesses, c'est ça ? »

« Me tente pas » tu souris

« J'aimerai te voir essayer, tiens » elle rigole « En plus j'aimerai bien que tu prévoies de ne plus te battre avec personne – y compris moi – jusqu'à la naissance du bébé »

Tu roules des yeux « Si tu voulais m'entourer de ton papier moldu de déménagement à bulles bizarre avant de partir, fallait pas te gêner » tu grognes « Mais fallait pas me faire monter dans ta machine infernale, alors que j'aurai tranquillement pu y aller en balai … »

« On est repartis » dit Hermione en roulant des yeux « Elle est drôlement plus sécurisée que la vieille Ford Anglia de ton père, ma machine infernale »

« Pas étonnant, vu l'engin … Tu sais que je l'ai vu voler qu'une seule fois cette voiture ? »

« C'est vrai ? »

« La seule fois où on est montés tous dedans le jour de ma première rentrée à Poudlard oui … ma mère avait interdit à mon père de la sortir du garage pour ne pas nous donner le mauvais exemple »

« Ça a bien marché » rit Hermione, ce qui te fait sourire.

« N'empêche, je ne sais toujours pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête … prendre la Ford Anglia pour aller à Poudlard, alors qu'ils auraient tout simplement pu attendre que Papa et Maman reviennent du quai pour trouver une solution ! »

« Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs comment ceux qui étaient sur le quai ont pu revenir, Dobby avait bloqué l'accès non ? »

« C'est ce qu'a dit Harry oui » tu dis en te frottant mélancoliquement le ventre « Brave Dobby … on lui doit tellement de choses »

« D'avoir sauvé le monde sorcier tu veux dire ? »

« Oui ça aussi bien sûr … mais d'un point de vue personnel, on doit lui beaucoup plus. »

Hermione ne dit rien et lève un sourcil, attendant les explications « S'il n'avait pas bloqué la voie, Harry et Ron seraient montés dans le train avec toi et vous vous seriez assis ailleurs qu'avec moi, et je ne serais pas tombée sous ton charme instantanément en te voyant arriver dans mon compartiment avec ton uniforme déjà mis et ta petite frimousse inquiète adorable »

Tu poses ta main sur la sienne, qui repose près du levier de vitesse. Elle te sourit et enlace vos doigts ensemble.

« Aussi touchant que ce soit que tu trouves qu'on doive dix ans de mariage à un elfe de maison, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit tout à fait vrai … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pense que même si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ce jour-là, je t'aurai rencontré quand même et on serait tout de même tombés amoureuses l'une de l'autre »

« Quoi, tu veux dire qu'on était destinées à finir ensemble ? »

Hermione hausse des épaules .

« Je sais pas si on peut parler de _destin_ vraiment » dit-elle dans une grimace, et tu souris parceque tu te rappelles parfaitement à quel point ta femme déteste la divination et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait de près ou de loin « Je veux dire que j'aime à penser que peut-importe l'univers où on est placées toi et moi, on trouverait toujours un moyen de se retrouver. Peut-être pas toujours de finir ensemble, malheureusement, mais au moins d'être toujours là l'une pour l'autre et de s'aimer vraiment, quel que soit l'espace-temps dans lequel on serait projetées »

Ton cœur vient peut-être de rendre l'âme dans ta poitrine en explosant de tendresse pour ta femme – tu as arrêté de compter combien de fois par jour ça t'arrive depuis quinze ans à chaque fois qu'elle ou un de tes fils se contente de sourire, ou même de respirer tiens – et tu portes la main d'Hermione à tes lèvres pour embrasser sa paume.

« Je t'aime » tu lui souris, et même si son regard reste fixé sur la route devant vous, ses lèvres se replient aussi dans un sourire « Et je suis bien contente que dans notre univers à nous, on finisse comme on est là toi et moi »

« Moi aussi » elle soupire.

Vous ne dites rien pendant un moment et puis tu reprends d'une petite voix malicieuse « Quelle belle année celle-là quand même »

Hermione s'étouffe presque et tu sens la main qu'elle a encore dans la tienne resserrer son étreinte.

« Belle année ? Tu veux dire l'année où tu as été possédée par Voldemort et où j'ai été pétrifié pendant des semaines ? »

« Je pensais plutôt à cette belle année où pour la première fois de ta vie, tu as réussi à te planter dans une potion … _chaton_ »

Hermione quitte la route des yeux pour furtivement te foudroyer du regard, et tu ris de plus belle " Je ne pardonnerai jamais à Ron et Harry de t'avoir raconté ça ..."

" Ron m'as quand même assuré que tu avais une belle queue ! "

« Et évidemment, ça, ça te fait rire »

« Plutôt oui » tu souris innocemment, et tu sais qu'elle se retient de rouler des yeux.

Un petit gloussement vous interrompt à l'arrière, et tu te retournes pour voir Leo qui te souris de toutes ses dents.

« Tu dors plus, mon grand ? »

« On arrive bientôt, Mommy ? »

« Evidemment, la première question qu'il pose … » tu te plains alors qu'Hermione rigole « Moins d'une demi-heure, mon Lee ! »

« Oh … » dit-il d'une voix toute déçue « Tu me racontes une histoire ? »

« Je conduis mon chéri, mais tu peux demander à Mama »

« Mama tu me racontes une histoire ? »

« Laquelle, Nounours ? » tu souris

« Comment t'as connu Mommy, Mama ? »

« Tu connais cette histoire par cœur, Lee … »

« Allez Mama ! » supplie Leo

« Allez Mama ! » dit Hermione avec la même voix et tu craques, évidemment.

« Bien, bien. J'ai connu ta mère il y a bien longtemps … » tu commences d'une voix caverneuse, et Leo glousse alors que ta femme soupire – elle fait toujours semblant que tes blagues l'exaspèrent mais au fond tu sais qu'elle les adore, tu es _son imbécile_ comme elle te dit souvent.

« Il y a combien longtemps Mama ? » demande Leo

« Combien de temps » corrige Hermione

« C'était ma première année à Poudlard, et j'avais onze ans » tu réponds sans relever les corrections grammaticales de ta femme

« Comme Victoire ? Et Teddy ? »

« Oui, le même âge qu'eux avaient quand ils sont partis »

« Et Mommy ? »

« Ouh ta Mommy avait déjà presque treize ans, elle était _bien_ plus vieille » tu rigoles, et la main d'Hermione essaye de taper ta cuisse, mais comme elle regarde la route elle n'atteint que ton siège, ce qui te fait encore plus rire.

" Tu la connue dans le train Mama ! Je connais l'histoire !" dit fièrement ton aîné, et tu hoches la tête

« Je suis montée dans le train, et je me suis assise dans le même wagon qu'elle, un coup de bol » tu racontes, oubliant sciemment toute une partie de l'histoire qu'il n'a pas besoin de savoir maintenant « Mommy et moi on s'est tout de suite très bien entendue, et on est devenues meilleures amies »

« Et après vous êtes devenues des copines, et vous vous êtes mariées ! » lance d'un trait Benjamin, que tu n'avais même pas entendu se réveiller

« Pas tout de suite quand même » tu ris « Il a fallu du temps avant qu'on sorte ensemble »

« Pourquoi, Mama ? » demande Alexander, qui évidemment est réveillé aussi

« Votre mère était dingue de moi mais était trop timide pour me le dire » tu lances, guettant du coin de l'œil la réaction de ta femme qui ne se fait pas attendre- un énorme roulement d'œil et un gros soupir

« Oui, enfin ça c'est pas passé exactement comme ça, Ginny »

« Ah bon ? » tu fais semblant de t'étonner « Ma mémoire doit me faire défaut »

« C'est ça … » gronde Hermione trop bas pour que les garçons puissent l'entendre

« Comment t'étais amoureuse de Mommy, Mama ? » demande Ben

« Comment quoi ? » tu fronces de sourcils

« Ta question n'a pas de sens, chéri » rajoute Hermione, qui décidemment est en mode prof aujourd'hui

« Tu veux dire comment je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle ou quand est-ce que je m'en suis rendu compte ? » je demande

« Comment tu t'en es rendue compte ! »

« C'est très compliqué … » tu réponds, te demandant bien comment tu vas pouvoir formuler « J'aimais beaucoup Mommy en tant que meilleure amie quand j'avais onze ans tu comprends, alors mais quand j'ai grandi et que j'ai commencé à l'aimer comme mon amoureuse, c'était … c'était comme si tout ce dont je rêvais depuis mon enfance c'était métamorphosé en une personne, et se tenait juste devant moi. »

Les enfants n'ont sûrement pas compris, mais Hermione porte sa main libre à son cœur, le signe qu'elle emploie toujours pendant les matchs où elle ne peut pas communiquer autrement avec toi pour te dire qu'elle t'aime et tu poses ta main sur sa cuisse doucement. Derrière vous, Leo commence à raconter à ses frères que lui ne tombera jamais amoureux d'Emilie parceque _les filles c'est nul_ , et tu t'abaisses ton siège en soupirant, laissant ta main parcourir la jambe de ta femme.

Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, la voiture finalement, tu te dis alors que vous arrivez enfin devant la maison de ta belle-mère, et que tes fils sont plus excités que jamais.

« Du calme ! » rit Hermione, mais les enfants ont déjà enlevé leurs ceintures et sortent de la voiture le plus vite possible pour courir vers Minerva, qui les attend sur le palier les bras tendus.

« C'est parti pour une semaine de vacances mon amour » sourit Hermione en se penchant vers toi pour t'embrasser « On va en profiter à max ! »

« Tu l'as dit » tu souris, tes mains dans ses cheveux « Joyeuses vacances, mon Hermione »


	58. 14 Mars 2005

**Hey :) jane0069 : Merci de la review ! C'est courageux d'avoir tout remis dans l'ordre :P Oui, je vais sûrement faire un chapitre sur le mariage de Bill et Fleur parceque c'est un passage important des Reliques de la Mort, mais celui de Ron et Katie j'ai pas encore prévu ... Peut-être dans le futur ?**

* * *

 **Fix You - Coldplay**

Le bruit se fait entendre en plein milieu de la nuit, coupant les bruits de respiration régulière qui remplissaient votre chambre, et tu décides que si tu l'ignores, il n'existe pas et que tu peux te rendormir tranquillement.

Sauf qu'il se fait ré-entendre à peine une petite minute plus tard, et que cette fois-ci Hermione l'a entendu aussi.

« Vas ouvrir ! » te chuchote ta femme à tes côtés, attrapant la main qui repose sur son ventre pour la serrer et s'assurer ainsi que tu l'as bien entendue.

« Non, toi » tu protestes en t'enfonçant encore plus dans ton oreiller

« T'es réveillée ! » grogne Hermione

« Je suis pas réveillée, je parle en dormant et d'ailleurs je vais me rendormir tout de suite »

« Donc tu vas envoyer ta femme enceinte de six mois ouvrir à un inconnu en pleine nuit parceque tu dors ? »

A _ça_ tu relèves la tête, et diriges tes yeux endormis vers ta femme, qui te sourit audacieusement.

« Ça va, ça va j'y vais » tu grognes « Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu utilises la culpabilité pour me faire faire quoi que ce soit ! »

Hermione glousse, et tu te penches vers elle pour embrasser sa tempe avant de sortir du lit et de saisir ta baguette sur la table de nuit à côté. Tu te diriges à pas feutrés dans le petit couloir qui mène à l'entrée, y allume la lampe et lève ta baguette avant d'ouvrir la porte – un réflexe qui te vient sans doute de l'année qui tu as passé à patrouiller la nuit dans Poudlard avec Neville et Luna. Tu dois être toujours prête à te battre, toujours.

Sauf que quand la lumière faible qui vient de l'ampoule du palier te révèle qui vient sonner à ta porte à cette heure si tardive, tu sais que tu ne risques rien.

« Geri ? »

« Salut, GG »

Sa voix est douce, mais empreinte de tristesse, et tu vois deux coulées noires sur ses joues qui t'apprennent qu'elle a pleuré. Tu baisses aussitôt ta baguette et fronce les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement une explication.

« Gemmi est chez ses frères et je voulais pas l'inquiéter, et - »

« Entre, Ger' »

Elle franchit vite le palier, et tu refermes la porte à clef avant d'ouvrir tes bras pour qu'elle tombe dedans – tu la connais par cœur et sait déceler le moment où elle a besoin de réconfort physique, et maintenant te semble parfaitement juste. Tu sens les soubresauts que fait sa tête contre ton épaule, et tu resserres ton étreinte autour d'elle, sans rien rajouter. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ta meilleure amie a besoin de toi, et tu resteras toute la nuit à la tenir en silence contre toi s'il le faut.

Vous restez comme ça un petit moment – elle à essayer de se calmer dans tes bras et toi à cacher du mieux que tu peux tes bâillements, avant qu'elle relève doucement la tête et lève ses yeux rougis.

« Vas t'asseoir dans le canapé » tu murmures doucement « Je vais juste prévenir Hermione que c'était toi et je reviens d'accord ? »

Elle hoche de la tête, et tu la regardes trainer des pieds jusqu'à votre petit salon avant de retourner dans votre chambre, et de se diriger à tâtons vers votre lit pour t'accroupir devant, poser ta baguette sur la table de nuit la plus proche, et passer une main sur la joue d'Hermione.

« Mmh … C'était qui ? »

« Geri » tu chuchotes « Elle était censée aller dîner chez ses parents ce soir, et ça pas bien passé apparemment … Elle va rester cette nuit, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr mon amour … » marmonne Hermione, et tu ne peux pas empêcher de l'embrasser, parceque même à moitié dans les vapes, ta femme reste la meilleure.

Tu la regardes somnoler un instant, avant de décider de ne pas paraître pour une totale psychopathe plus longtemps, et de sortir à pas de loups en fermant la porte derrière toi.

Quand tu reviens dans le salon, Geri est assise sur le canapé, la tête posée dans les mains. Tu te poses à côté d'elle et passe un bras autour de ses épaules, sans rien dire. Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de poser de questions, que les réponses viendront d'elle-même.

« Cette fois-ci c'était la dernière, Gin » elle murmure doucement, et tu descends ta main dans son dos pour le frotter doucement et l'encourager à continuer « J'avais même pas prévu de leur dire comme ça c'est juste … ma mère parlait encore de me présenter un collègue de Terri et … j'ai craqué. »

Ses mains commencent à s'agiter d'elle-même, et tu les saisis dans les tiennes pour la calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » tu demandes doucement

« Je leur ai dit que j'en avais marre qu'ils fassent semblant de pas être au courant que je ne sortirai jamais avec aucun des hommes qu'ils pourraient me proposer, et que j'étais amoureuse d'une fille bien, que je suis sûre qu'ils adoreraient s'ils se donnaient la peine de la rencontrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois »

Tu te mords la lèvre devant les yeux remplis de larmes de Geri. Tu connais un peu son père – enfin surtout de réputation – et tu sais pertinemment qu'il a dû mal réagir, peut-être même violemment.

« Il t'a pas … »

« Non » elle t'interrompt, et tu ne retiens pas un soupir de soulagement « Il a commencé à hurler, mais ma mère l'a empêché de sortir sa baguette. Et puis il m'a dit que j'allais tout de suite arrêter de traîner son nom dans la disgrâce qu'était ma vie, et que j'allais choisir immédiatement entre arrêter mes conneries ou ne plus jamais le revoir » « Et ? » « Je suis partie. Je pouvais plus rester dans la même pièce que lui plus longtemps, à l'écouter insulter Gemmi, et dire que j'étais une honte, et … »

Un sanglot l'interrompt, et tu la resserre contre toi. Tu ne connais pas assez de mots pour pouvoir effacer son chagrin, alors tu te contentes de la serrer fort contre toi, lui promettant silencieusement que tu seras toujours là pour elle.

« Et maintenant il va se passer quoi ? » tu lui demandes doucement quand sa respiration se calme un peu

« Je veux plus le revoir, ni lui ni ma mère » elle soupire, mais tu sens bien dans le fond que c'est pas vrai.

Tu connais Geri par cœur, et tu sais parfaitement qu'elle a toujours recherché l'approbation de son père toute sa vie, mais tu ne dis rien là-dessus, ce n'est ni ta place, ni le moment.

« Et Terri, elle en pense quoi ? »

Ton attrapeuse hoche des épaules. « Dans le fond, ça la dérange pas, mais elle s'opposera jamais à lui, il finance encore ses études de potionniste … J'ai plus de sœur maintenant »

« Dis pas ça ! » tu protestes « Et nous on est quoi ? Les voisines d'à côté ? »

Elle te sourit légèrement et tu déposes un bisou contre son front avant de te lever du canapé.

« Je vais nous faire deux cafés forts, un sucre ou deux ? »

« Un seul. Et pas de lait ! »

« Ça marche » tu souris, et tu t'éloignes vers la cuisine, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible parceque tu as un don pour renverser des casseroles et poêles en tout genre, et tu ne tiens pas à réveiller ta femme à cette heure-là de la nuit, surtout qu'avec les hormones de grossesse, les réveils ont intérêt pour toi à être en douceur le matin.

Tu reviens avec deux tasses fumantes, en tends une à Geri, qui a toujours l'air aussi triste mais au moins ne pleure plus, et cognes la tienne contre la sienne.

« Tiens, il est moins fort que d'habitude » dit Geri après un petit silence

« Oh merde, c'est du déca j'ai oublié de te prévenir » tu soupires tout de suite en te tapant la main – celle qui ne tient pas la tasse heureusement – contre le front «Hermione ne peut plus boire que ça alors je m'y suis mise aussi … Je peux t'en faire un vrai si tu veux, je dois avoir ça quelque part »

« T'inquiètes pas » sourit Geri « Comment ça se passe en ce moment ? »

« Elle a arrêté de vomir le matin c'est déjà ça » tu soupires « Mais on est pas là pour parler de ça »

« Au contraire, on a assez parlé de moi comme ça » interrompt Geri, avec la vivacité que tu lui connais

« Alors de quoi ? »

« De toi par exemple ? »

« Tu connais ma vie par cœur » tu réponds sans comprendre

« Je connais _ta_ vie par cœur, mais je voudrai entendre la vôtre » elle insiste, et sans que tu saches trop pourquoi, tes yeux se posent sur une photo accrochée juste au-dessus d'elle, prise lors de votre fête de fiançailles, où tout le monde vous fait une haie d'honneur, alors qu'Hermione et toi vous embrassez en souriant dessous.

« Je suis pas sûre qu'il n'y ait rien de toute notre vie ensemble que tu ne connaisses pas … »

« Raconte quand même ! »

Tu souris et fais semblant d'ouvrir un livre avec ta main libre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé pour vous » dit Geri en baissant les yeux, et tu finis vite ton café avant de poser la tasse sur la table basse, et de reposer ta main dans son dos.

« Où commencer … je t'ai raconté comment j'en ai parlé à Luna ? »

« Ça devait être quelque chose » sourit Geri, et tu rigoles en retour

« Tu m'étonnes … je venais de me rendre compte que je me réjouissais un peu trop vite qu'Hermione dorme dans ma chambre à chaque vacance, et je lui ai demandé comment on savait quand on était amoureux de quelqu'un »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« C'est simple, c'est ' _quand tu as plus envie de voir la personne sourire que de la voir toute nue'_ »

Geri éclate de rire, son rire clair et pur que tu connais bien et qui te fais chaud au cœur à entendre.

« Elle est trop forte, vraiment »

« Clairement » tu souris « Mais heureusement qu'elle était là. Elle a su, pendant longtemps, et elle m'a toujours aidé »

« T'avais quel âge ? »

« Quand je me suis rendue compte que j'aimais Hermione ? C'était l'été de mes quinze ans » tu soupires « Et j'avais jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie »

Geri pose une main sur ta cuisse – elle sait tout ça, tu lui a raconté des dizaines de fois, et ce n'est pas les chapitres tristes de ton histoire qu'elle veut entendre ce soir, ce n'est pas dont elle a besoin.

« Tes frères ? » elle demande doucement, et tu hoches la tête.

« Je leur ai tous dit un par un, parceque je me voyais mal faire une grande annonce groupée. Bill m'a dit qu'il savait qu'Hermione rentrerait dans la famille d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que c'était plus mal que ce soit elle comme ça il n'aurait pas de futur beau-frère à terroriser. »

Geri sourit « Il est bien, Bill »

« Ça, c'est vrai » tu réponds « Charlie je lui ai envoyé une lettre, et il m'a répondu en disant que je parlais beaucoup d'elle dans mes lettres depuis quelques années maintenant, et que ça l'étonnait pas vraiment. Percy je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui dire parcequ'il nous parlait plus à l'époque mais il l'a su par les rumeurs. »

Tu ne veux pas t'épandre sur le sujet – elle sait comment Percy était à l'époque, et que même si tu lui as pardonné depuis longtemps ça reste douloureux d'en parler – et elle enchaîne vite.

« Et les jumeaux ? »

Tu ris un peu en te rappelant de la manière exacte dont tu as su que les jumeaux avaient deviné.

« Je leur ai annoncé un weekend à Poudlard, où on était que tous les trois seuls au coin du feu parcequ' Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient encore partis je sais pas où, et que le moment était idéal tu vois ? » « Et ? » « Et la première chose que George a dit, après un silence de trois bonnes minutes entières, c'est « _Fred il me semble que notre petite sœur s'est trouvé une fille plus jolie que nous_ » et Fred a répondu « _Et il me semble que tu me dois 10 gallions, George_ » »

« Ils avaient fait des paris sur vous ? »

« Sur _le temps qu'il me faudrait pour ouvrir mes yeux embués d'amour,_ précisément » tu rigoles « Ils le savaient depuis longtemps, mais ils attendaient que je vienne leur en parler. C'est Ron qui l'a le plus mal pris au final… »

« Harry aussi non ? »

« Harry savait, je pense qu'Hermione le lui avait dit. En tous cas, il était pas étonné quand je suis venu lui en parler »

« Tu veux dire quand vous vous êtes embrassées devant toute la tour Gryffondor après les auditions de quiditch ? Même dans mes dortoirs à l'époque ça avait jasé là-dessus !»

« Oui bon … » tu sens le rouge te monter aux joues, et Geri te regardes avec un air moqueur « En tous cas, quand on s'est lâchées et qu'on s'est retournées vers les autres, Ron était plus là … Harry nous a expliqué qu'il avait un crush sur Hermione depuis quelques semaines, mais on pouvait pas savoir ! Il a arrêté de nous parler pendant deux semaines, et comme on était tellement à fond dans le début de … de nous deux, qu'on s'en est pas rendues compte tout de suite. Et puis un jour Hermione m'a découverte en train de pleurer dans ma chambre »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ron venait de passer à côté de moi dans le couloir, et il m'avait même pas regardé. » tu murmures « Je lui ai dit que je voulais sortir avec elle plus que tout au monde mais si ça blessait mon frère au passage, je ne savais pas si je pouvais continuer. Elle est partie complètement furieuse de mon dortoir »

« Elle est allé voir Ron ? »

Tu hoches de la tête silencieusement

« Elle lui a dit quoi ? »

« Je sais pas. » tu réponds en la regardant dans les yeux, et tu vois de l'incompréhension passer dans ses yeux « J'ai jamais su ce qu'ils se sont dit, mais dès le lendemain Ron nous reparlait normalement. »

« Et après, ça a été un long fleuve tranquille » soupire Geri en reposant sa tête sur le bras que tu as derrière elle.

« Pas vraiment » tu grognes, et elle lève un sourcil intéressée « Toute notre relation s'est pas bâtie un seul jour, tu le sais bien. La première année était bien tant qu'elle a durée, et puis il y a eu la séparation, et la guerre. »

« Ouais … » soupire Geri « Mais quand ils sont revenus, vous avez eu une année à Poudlard toutes les deux quand même, c'était pas le paradis ça ? »

« A la fin de l'année oui » tu souris légèrement « Mais il a fallu du temps »

Elle fronce les sourcils, et tu développes « Après la guerre Harry et Hermione et Ron n'était plus eux même. Ils étaient des espèces de fantômes, des carcasses qui marchaient encore. Ils restaient tout le temps tous les trois ensembles, ils étaient tout le temps aux aguets, comme si allaient devoir repartir en cavale d'une seconde à l'autre … Ils avaient été tellement habitués de ne manger qu'un tout petit repas par jour pendant des mois que des fois ils oubliaient même qu'ils devaient manger. »

« Même Ron ? »

« Même Ron » tu souris « Je sais pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et je pense que c'est mieux qu'il y ait certaines choses qui restent entre eux trois seulement, mais parfois, je reconnais que c'est dur de pas savoir … Harry et Ron se sont jetés à corps perdu chez les Aurors, sûrement pour ne pas perdre cet espèce d'esprit de la guerre qu'ils avaient eu pendant si longtemps. Et Hermione est revenue avec moi à Poudlard. Oh c'était bien elle physiquement, ses cheveux, sa bouche, ses joues – c'était elle, mais ses yeux étaient vides et elle avait plus son esprit. J'avais mes propres démons à combattre bien sûr, mais ils n'étaient pas aussi nombreux que ceux d'Hermione » tu hausses des épaules, et sa main se resserre sur ta cuisse « J'étais amoureuse de l'Hermione d'avant, et il m'était revenu un cadavre de la guerre. Je me suis posée plusieurs fois la question de si je voulais attendre qu'elle redevienne celle qu'elle avait été ou si je devais m'adapter à ce qu'elle était désormais, tu sais »

« Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de la nouvelle Hermione sans moins aimer l'ancienne. J'ai appris à me relever la nuit avec elle, à l'emmener chez son thérapeute, à la voir se remettre et à être fière d'elle encore plus qu'avant. » Tes doigts effleurent légèrement le bracelet blanc qui entoure ton poignet, et elle regarde ton geste sans parler « J'ai compris beaucoup plus tard qu'Hermione n'avait pas changé, juste les circonstances, et que je l'avais toujours aimée. »

Geri souffle un grand coup, et sa tête passe sur ton épaule.

« Et après tu me dis que c'est difficile et tout … Comment tu veux que j'arrive à construire quelque chose d'aussi fort avec Gem' que ce que vous avez-vous ? »

« Hey, rappelles toi le nombre de fois où tu m'as vue pleurer pendant notre année au camp de formation avant de me dire que ça a été facile »

« Oh, tu pleurais beaucoup pour rien » nargue-elle, et tu lui donnes une tape sur le bras avec ta main libre « Non, sans rire, je sais que c'était dur pour toi mais tu m'as toujours dit qu'Hermione valait le coup que tu te battes, et que tu savais que tu l'épouserais un jour, et regardes où vous en êtes aujourd'hui … »

« Ah oui » tu souris – tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, Geri sait très bien ce que te font les mots _mariage_ et _épouser_ associés à Hermione « Je savais que j'allais l'épouser un jour, c'est sûr, mais je pensais pas que ça serait aussi vite »

Geri fronce des sourcils.

« Tu m'as dit que tu savais que tu voulais faire ta vie avec elle quand t'avais quinze ans ! »

« Moi oui, mais elle … c'est une autre histoire. J'étais tellement surprise quand elle m'a demandé tu sais … » tu dis doucement, et son regard te pousse à continuer «Hermione a cette … cette espèce de peur de décevoir les gens autour d'elle, tu vois. Elle avait tellement peur qu'on lui annonce au final qu'elle était pas digne d'être sorcière qu'elle a travaillé dix fois plus que tout le monde pour être sûre d'elle la meilleure qui soit et qu'on la renverrait pas chez elle. »

Geri n'a pas l'air de te croire, alors tu hoches de la tête pour rajouter de l'effet.

« Elle était terrorisée par le mariage, même si elle te l'avouera jamais bien sûr » tu rajoutes et Geri fait un petit sourire malicieux en coin.

« Parcequ'elle voulait pas s'engager ? »

« Parcequ'elle avait peur de pas être à ma hauteur, tu te rends compte ? Elle pensait qu'elle était un bien endommagé, que la guerre l'avait trop abimé et que je finirai par en avoir marre d'elle … sans parler de tous les traumatismes qu'elle a subi par la mort de ses parents et de tous les gens qu'on a connu. »

« Ah oui … je comprends »

« C'est marrant hein » tu dis dans un sourire « Elle croit pas aux prédictions et aux astres, mais elle avait peur que se marier m'éloignerait d'elle »

« Et c'est faux ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est faux » tu soupires en lui frottant le dos un peu plus fort « C'est tellement plus fort qu'avant … des fois je m'arrête devant la porte, et je vois la sonnette où il y a écrit _G. et H. Granger_ et je me dis _wow_. Comment j'ai fait moi pour être aussi chanceuse ? J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'elle ait dit oui »

« Techniquement c'est toi qui a dit oui en premier » te taquines Geri et tu grognes

« Toujours en train de ruiner mes moments »

« Ça va, je les connais tes moments » Elle soupire en roulant des yeux « Enfin bref, tout est bien qui finit bien maintenant pas vrai ? »

« Tout est bien qui _commence_ bien » tu corriges « Il nous a fallu du temps mais maintenant qu'on a lancé la machine, on va pouvoir démarrer notre petite famille Granger »

Geri te sourit en soupirant un petit _ouais_. Elle sait combien vous avez désiré ce bébé, et tout le mal que vous avez eu à tomber enceinte, alors elle ne commente pas ton air béat à chaque fois que tes yeux tombent sur le ventre rebondi de ta femme.

« Ça t'arrivera aussi, Ger' » tu souris gentiment « Sûrement plus vite que tu le penses … »

« Ouais enfin bon … » grogne elle tout de suite en réponse « Tu sais que c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque hein … »

« Alors quoi, le courage ? » tu te moques, et elle roule des yeux « Tu sais parfaitement que c'est pas imaginable qu'elle te dise non, imbécile. Cette fille est complètement dingue de toi, et tu le sais très bien »

« Ouais ? »

« Ouais »

Geri sourit, et tu lui passe ta main dans les cheveux pour la décoiffer en riant.

« Et hors de question que t'aille acheter la bague sans moi, hein ! »

« Bien sûr, Gin » dit Geri sérieusement « Comme moi pour toi, pas vrai ? »

« Toujours » tu souris « Et si tu lui fais du mal un jour, compte sur moi pour venir te botter les fesses ! »

« Comme si t'en étais capable » pouffe Geri et vos regards se croisent un instant dans ce qui veut être un semblant de défi avant d'éclater de rire toutes les deux « Ce que t'es con, Gin' »

« Aller, il est temps que j'aille rejoindre ma pauvre femme avant que ma place refroidisse … » tu soupires en te relevant « Tu vas voir le canapé est très bon »

« T'y dors souvent ? » Tu vois dans ces yeux l'éclat de malice que tu connais bien, et tu souris.

« Ça m'arrive … »

Tu lui sors un oreiller et une couette du placard d'à côté, et lui tend avant de te pencher pour la serrer dans tes bras, et l'embrasser sur les joues avant de te relever.

« Et demain tu préviens Gem' dès la première heure ! »

« Oui, oui … » répond-elle en roulant des yeux

« Tu crois pas que si c'était le cas inverse, tu voudrais pas tout savoir ? »

« 10 points pour Gryffondor » grognes Geri en s'allongeant sur le canapé, et tu ris en te dirigeant vers la porte « Allez, dors bien G ! »

« Ginny ? » Tu te retournes vers elle, et elle te regarde sans sourire, avec un visage sincère « Merci. »

Tu souris à nouveau.

« A quoi d'autres servent les sœurs, Geri ? »


	59. 26 Mai 2008

**Paparazzi - Lady Gaga**

Personne ne peut me voir, j'en suis sûr. J'ai pris mes précautions cette fois-ci – je ne tiens pas à ce que Ginny Granger me repère comme mon collègue la semaine dernière et qu'elle commence à me taper avec la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main – à savoir pour lui le sac de piscine de son fils aîné. Merlin sait qu'elle a de la force dans le bras en plus.

L'arbre contre lequel je suis adossé me couvre bien, mais j'ai en plus rabattu la capuche du sweat moldu que je porte, et mon appareil photo est planqué derrière un pan de mon manteau – quasiment indétectable.

A travers mon objectif, je peux voir Ginny discuter avec le propriétaire de la boutique d'accessoires de Quidditch dans laquelle elle se trouve depuis vingt-cinq minutes, et dès qu'elle sortira je pourrai enfin prendre la photo. Elle va souvent se fournir dans cette boutique – c'est même l'un de ses sponsors si je ne m'abuse – et je savais qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle s'y trouve ce samedi matin.

Hermione n'est pas avec elle, ce qui est assez rare, et c'est dommage parceque les photos en couple se vendent toujours mieux, mais ça vaut mieux pour moi si je suis repéré.

Contrairement aux apparences, c'est _toujours_ de celle qui est la plus gentille qu'il faut se méfier – à savoir Hermione chez les Granger, Gemmi chez les Harper et Luna chez les Potter. Je me rappelle encore de la tête d'un collègue que Gemmi a surpris après qu'il ait passé la matinée à la suivre, et qu'elle a sacrément amoché en lui envoyant son sac en plein dans le nez, avec toute la force de ses bras de poursuiveuse. Luna, elle, devient comme une lionne qui protège ses petits si vous avez le malheur de prendre une photo d'un des enfants Potter, et quant à Hermione … on va dire qu'on ne l'appelle pas la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien.

Contrairement à Ginny et aux autres joueuses, et aussi à Ron Weasley, qui n'ont pas peur d'aller nous casser la figure, sans aucune crainte d'encourir des poursuites pour coups et blessures après, Hermione trouve toujours un moyen de nous faire tomber sans aucune violence, par le simple poids de ses mots.

Les Granger sont malignes, et protègent drôlement bien leurs arrières.

Je me rappelle encore d'une rumeur qu'on avait fait courir il y a quelques années sur Ginny, dont j'avais eu l'idée moi-même : le vrai prénom de Ginny serait _Virginia_ , et elle aurait eu l'idée de se faire appeler Ginny pour faciliter sa rentrée chez les Harpies, dont on sait que la tradition veut que les joueuses aient au moins un _G_ en initiale quelque part dans leur nom. Je la trouvais pas mal cette rumeur pourtant, et elle aurait fait vendre pas mal de papiers si ma direction n'avait pas décidé de la gonfler un peu, et d'ajouter que Ginny avait changé son nom de famille en Granger pour avoir cette même initiale _G_ , et ainsi sécuriser son poste chez les Harpies.

Le lendemain même, Ginny était sur Divine Waves pour confirmer que son nom de naissance était bien Ginevra, preuves à l'appui, et qu'elle était déjà embauchée chez les Harpies depuis longtemps quand elle s'était mariée. Elle nous ensuite discrédités avec un plaisir non dissimulé, rigolant qu'on ferait mieux de vérifier nos sources avant de raconter des bêtises sur elle et sa famille, et qu'elle serait ravie de nous aiguiller sur des ragots plus crédibles la prochaine fois.

Autant dire qu'on a tout de suite été épinglé comme un mauvais canard et un tissu de mensonges, et qu'on a dû essuyer une sévère crise dû au manque de vente les mois qui ont suivi.

On a plus vraiment essayé de lancer de rumeur sur la carrière des Granger après, sauf une fois où on a essayé de suggérer que Ginny se serait servi de la popularité d'Hermione pour se faire promouvoir capitaine, mais autant dire que ça n'a pas marché. Ginny a répondu tout sourire qu'elle trouvait ça drôle que lors de sa première conférence de presse, une de nos propres journaliste, Cassandra Gossy, lui avait demandé avec qui elle sortait, puisque personne ne le savait à l'époque, même si ça faisait déjà des années qu'elle était avec Hermione, et que maintenant on l'accusait de s'être servie de sa relation pour booster sa carrière.

On a changé d'angle d'attaque après ça – au lieu d'essayer de lancer des fausses rumeurs qu'elles arriveraient toujours à démonter facilement en nous faisant passer pour des incompétents au passage, on a commencé à prendre des photos et essayer d'obtenir des interviews avec elles, ce qui faisait toujours vendre beaucoup.

L'époque d'or des photos volées pour nous, c'était quand Ginny, Geri et toute la clique étaient encore en camp d'entraînement, ou lors de leurs toute premières sélections et qu'Hermione, Ron et Harry travaillaient tous les trois ensembles au ministère.

On s'intéressait surtout au Trio d'Or à l'époque, et on avait juste épinglé les filles comme des fêtardes – comme la plupart des jeunes joueurs de Quidditch professionnels - mais dès qu'on a appris qu'Hermione et Ginny étaient ensemble depuis des années, tous les journaux sorciers ont envoyé des photographes à Holyhead et devant l'appartement des filles à Londres pour essayer d'obtenir en exclusivité les premières photos du couple ensemble.

Il n'a pas fallu attendre bien longtemps pour qu'un de nos paparazzi de Sorcière Hebdo ramène un cliché du couple en train de se balader dans le Chemin de Traverse main dans la main, et on en a tout de suite fait notre une, avec comme titre « _Hermione et Ginny : elles ne se lâchent plus !_ ». On a fait notre deuxième pic de vente cette année-ci avec cette une-là, juste derrière l'annonce des fiançailles du Survivant et de Luna Lovegood - et on a vite compris que les couples du trio d'Or feraient toujours vendre plus que n'importe quel autre star sorcière.

Mais pour vendre des papiers, il fallait d'abord prendre de bonnes photos, et c'était plutôt dur, surtout que la plupart du temps, Ginny transplanait ou prenait une cheminée directement à Holyhead pour nous éviter. Heureusement, il lui arrivait parfois de voyager en balai, la plupart du temps accompagnée de Geri – qui s'appelait encore Hewitt à l'époque – et comme on était pas le seul journal à vouloir des exclusivités d'elles, il n'était pas rare de voir tout un escadron de paparazzis voler dans le ciel derrière les deux joueuses.

Elles nous semaient facilement, bien sûr, et je me demande même si ce n'était pas devenu un jeu pour elles de nous voir faire des loopings et des figures compliquées pour essayer de tenir le rythme derrière elles. J'en suis même persuadé, parceque j'ai déjà assisté à une scène plutôt spéciale - Geri qui éclate de rire alors qu'un de mes camarades d'un journal concurrent s'écrase au sol après avoir raté un virage violent en voulant lui poser une question en plein vol, et qui s'envole en criant à Ginny qu'elle en est à son septième, et qu'elle est en train de remonter au score.

Elles n'avaient pas la pression d'être capitaine ou titulaires officielles alors, et s'autorisaient bien plus de sorties dans les bars et boîtes sorcières d'Holyhead ou de Londres qu'aujourd'hui, je peux vous le dire.

A cette époque, on pouvait titrer des papiers « _Ginny Weasley en pleine fête avec une inconnue, mais où est Hermione ?_ » au-dessus de la photo de Ginny avec les bras autour d'une fille, et faire des records de vente sans que personne ne pense à signaler que l'inconnue en question était une coéquipière remplaçante des Harpies.

Je commençais tout juste à bosser comme paparazzi, et je me rappelle encore du cliché qui m'a fait toucher le pactole – une photo de Ginny adossée contre la sortie de secours d'un club d'Holyhead, en train de fumer une cigarette, le regard dans le vide.

J'avais passé des heures à me cailler dehors en attendant que les filles sortent de boîte, et puis soudain, vers trois heures du matin, Ginny était sortie toute seule pour s'en griller une, ce qui était rarissime. Depuis le début de sa carrière, Ginny a été surprise en train de fumer moins de fois que les Canons ont gagné le championnat- c'est dire – et le journal ne se gênerait pas pour laisser courir le bruit que la joueuse se laissait aller. Elle avait l'air tellement triste, que j'ai failli ne pas prendre la photo et la laisser tranquille. Mais je l'ai faite quand même, j'avais besoin de la paie et je savais qu'un tel cliché vaudrait cher.

Ils ont titré ma photo « _Des Nuages au Paradis ? Ginny déprime seule à Holyhead !_ » et une telle occasion ne s'est plus jamais représentée.

Pour l'avoir suivie pendant un an dans n'importe lequel de ses déplacements, je pense pour le coup que Ginny déprimait vraiment quand elle habitait à Holyhead, et que déménager avec Hermione à Londres lui a fait le plus grand bien.

Par contre, ça n'a pas fait le plus grand bien à mon business, parceque la première chose qu'elles ont fait a été d'acheter des rideaux, et de prendre bien soin à se couvrir le plus possible quand elles sortaient. Avec Harry et Luna qui étaient toujours invisibles – parcequ'on a jamais su où ils habitaient ces deux-là, en tous cas pas avant le jour où on a réussi à prendre une photo du Survivant avec son premier fils tout bébé dans la rue – et Ron qui nous lançait les pires sorts d'Auror à la tête dès qu'il voyait une caméra dépasser, prendre des photos du Trio d'Or s'avérait de plus en plus difficile, et risqué.

C'est là qu'on a véritablement commencé à devoir se planquer pour faire notre travail correctement. J'ai passé tellement de temps posté devant le stade où s'entraînait Ginny ou assis sur le petit banc du trottoir en face l'immeuble où vivait Hermione à attendre qu'elle sorte que je pourrai vous sortir leur emploi du temps de l'époque par cœur.

J'étais seul sur le dossier à l'époque, avec occasionnellement un photographe concurrent pour essayer de capturer le couple faire leurs courses ou manger au restaurant – les gens adorent voir que leurs idoles sont comme eux - mais dès que les premières photos des bagues de fiançailles sur leur mains gauches sont apparues, la folie est revenue.

Les pauvres ne pouvaient plus marcher dans la rue sans qu'une foule affamée de journalistes se jettent sur elles pour leur poser mille questions sur le mariage – oui, je reconnais, j'en faisais partie mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte ce que ça rapportait, une photo en gros plan d'une des bagues – et il a fallu que Gwenog Jones elle-même débarque avec sa batte un beau jour en nous menaçant de nous décapiter un par un pour qu'on les laisse un peu respirer.

C'est les menaces de procès sanglants d'Hermione un jour où certains avaient vraiment poussé le bouchon en lui demandant comment Ginny était au lit qui ont vraiment calmé le jeu. Et puis on avait aussi le mariage Potter à couvrir, alors on a dû partager les équipes de paparazzi, pour être sûre d'avoir toujours quelqu'un sur chacun des quatre futurs mariés, plus une équipe sur Ron, comme toujours.

Ils se méfiaient encore plus de nous que d'habitude, et je ne compte même plus le nombre de plaintes qu'ils ont porté contre nous cette année, ou les fois où l'un des Weasley a fini par en avoir marre de se faire aveugler par les flash et s'est jeté sur nous en rugissant. Ça a été une année mouvementée, c'est sûr …

C'est Rita elle-même qui a réussi le coup de l'année en parvenant à s'infiltrer dans le mariage Potter, et à nous ramener les photos volées de l'année. J'aurai bien voulu le faire moi-même, mais avec toutes les mesures de sécurité qu'ils avaient prises, elle était la seule à pouvoir rentrer sans se faire prendre – et d'ailleurs ça a été sa dernière grande réussite, puisque quelques jours après que les photos soient sorties, Hermione a répandu partout dans la presse le petit secret de Rita, et sa carrière s'en est pris un gros coup dans l'aile.

On a essayé de s'infiltrer aussi au mariage Granger, en se faisant passer pour des joueurs de Quidditch américains, mais on a été recalés par le grand frère de Ginny à boucle d'oreilles, qui nous a conseillé de déguerpir avant qu'il aille chercher sa sœur, et que vu l'état de nerf dans lequel elle était, il ne donnait pas cher de notre peau. Autant dire qu'on ne se l'est pas fait dire deux fois.

Les années qui ont suivi, on a perfectionné au mieux notre camouflage et nos techniques de filature, et ça a payé puisqu'on a réussi à surprendre le survivant avec son fils nouveau-né alors qu'il marchait à pied vers le ministère. On ne sait toujours pas précisément où vivent les Potter, mais au moins on connait leur quartier maintenant, et on essaie le plus possible de cerner la maison invisible d'Harry et Luna.

On avait presque réussi à rentrer dans le mariage de Ron et Katie, quand on s'est fait repérer au dernier moment par la fille aînée du grand roux à boucle d'oreilles, et qu'on a dû à nouveau déguerpir en courant. C'est vraiment dommage, parceque les photos de mariage sont sans doute ce qui se vend le plus, juste devant les photos des enfants, et bien sûr, juste derrière les photos de flagrants adultères.

Bon, pour les photos des enfants, on est pas censés avoir le droit de les prendre – contrairement aux adultes – pour une histoire de protection de l'enfance où je ne sais quoi, mais on le fait quand même, parceque les ventes nous rapportent bien plus que ce qu'on perd en procès. Oui, _d'accord_ , on a pas beaucoup de morale, mais on ne fait pas ce métier pour se faire des amis de toute façon.

Et puis il faut voir tout ce qu'on se prend dans le museau au tribunal, aussi ! On doit promette que oui, on ne prendra plus jamais le fils d'un tel en photo, alors que tout le monde sait très bien qu'on recommencera dans deux mois quand les parents seront calmés.

Beaucoup de bruit pour rien, si vous voulez mon avis.

Quant aux photos flagrantes d'adultères, disons qu'avec le Trio d'Or, on a toujours été très déçus parcequ'on a jamais pu en prendre de vraies. Bien sûr, il y avait quelques photos où des fans un peu excités embrassaient Harry ou Ron sur les deux joues en passant, et comme par hasard on passait dans le coin pour prendre la photo au bon moment, mais on voyait bien sur la photo que les garçons étaient plus gênés qu'autre chose.

Là où on a fait beaucoup de beurre par contre, c'est quand Gabrielle Livingstone a rejoint les Harpies. C'était court, certes, mais Merlin ce que c'était fructueux. Gabrielle est plus que du pain béni pour nous, les journalistes de la presse people, c'est carrément notre gagne-pain quotidien.

Dans chaque club où elle est passée, les rumeurs de tromperie et de divorce ont explosés, et notre chiffre d'affaire avec. Les photos de Gabrielle en train d'enlacer Ginny ou Geri après un match, ou à l'entraînement en train de rire exagérément à l'une de leurs blagues n'ont pas tardé à sortir, tout de suite titrées « _De l'orage dans l'air chez les Granger ? Hermione sur le point de demander le divorce !_ » ou « _Geri Hewitt sera-elle la prochaine conquête de la Torche Livingstone ? Les photos qui le prouvent !_ ».

Qu'est-ce qu'on en a vendu des tirages … j'en ai encore l'eau à la bouche, tiens. Mais Gabrielle est repartie dans un autre club, et on a perdu toutes les occasions de faire croire à un divorce entre Hermione et Ginny. Et puis de toute façon, personne n'y a vraiment cru, même pas nous en imprimant le journal …

Alors on s'est rapatriés comme on a pu sur la petite vie de famille tranquille que nous offre les Granger, ce qui est quand même sacrément moins vendeur que la vie sulfureuse qu'ont les joueurs de Quidditch professionnels habituellement, surtout que depuis la naissance des enfants, Ginny s'est énormément calmée et les sorties en boite et dans les bars sont rares maintenant.

Les photos qu'on prend d'elle maintenant se résument plus à aller chercher les enfants à la garderie ou jeter du pain aux canards du parc où ils se baladent en famille.

On dirait bien que je vais devoir me contenter d'une photo de Ginny seule dans sa boutique de quidditch aujourd'hui, ce qui ne m'arrange pas parcequ'un ou deux enfants en plus auraient bien fait doubler la valeur de la photo.

Encore plus si j'avais pu prendre un film de Leo Granger, qui a toujours quelque chose d'intéressant à dire ou à faire devant la caméra, comme faire un petit pas de danse, ou s'il est de mauvaise humeur, essayer de nous taper dessus comme sa mère. Comme les enfants Potter, Leo nous a connu toute sa vie, et même avant sa naissance, puisque la grossesse d'Hermione a été suivie et attendue par le monde sorcier entier il faut le dire, et maintenant qu'il est assez grand pour comprendre que les messieurs qui l'attendent à la sortie de l'école avec des gros appareils photos ne sont pas des gentils, il essaie toujours de défendre ses mères comme il peut.

Le public raffole aussi des jumeaux, qui sont encore trop petits pour nous offrir quelques phrases bien senties comme leur grand frère, mais rendent toujours très bien en image, avec leurs grosses joues rondes de bébés et leur coucou innocents à la caméra. Hermione et Ginny n'aiment pas qu'on prenne des photos de leurs enfants, comme tous les people qui sont des parents, et si Hermione porte tout de suite plainte, Ginny est plus radicale, et préfère utiliser des techniques plus musclées.

C'est pour ça que dès que je remarque qu'elle est en train de dire au revoir au propriétaire de la boutique, je dois vite me cacher du mieux que je peux avant qu'elle me repère. Elle sort dehors, un sac de courses à la main, et relève la capuche de sa cape pour cacher ses cheveux roux avant de s'éloigner parmi la foule.

Je prends encore un ou deux photos de loin, même si elles seront sûrement inexploitables, avant de remballer le tout et de rentrer tranquillement au journal. Mon patron sera content.


	60. 8 Novembre 2012

**Hey ! Je vais sûrement ne pas poster de nouveaux chapitres pendant un bout de temps, alors je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances ! On se retrouve en septembre bien sûr :P**

 **Patronus71 : J'adore les nouvelles propositions, surtout le POV de Gliwym ! Pauvre maîtresse d'école hahaha gérer tous les cousins en même temps ... Ça doit être quelque chose XD Le discours de promo d'Hermione est écrit depuis un bout de temps, je dois juste trouver la motivation d'écrire le reste du chapitre ... je vais m'y mettre promis !**

 **Jim : Merci beaucoup ! A vrai dire, je penses que des deux Granger, ça serait plutôt Ginny qui serait soupçonnée d'infidélité, étant une sportive professionnelle plutôt proche de ses fans ... par contre c'est vrai qu'Hermione passe beaucoup de temps au bureau et que ça peut paraître suspicieux. Je peux essayer de te faire un chapitre dessus !**

 **Merci pour toutes les reviews !**

* * *

 **Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade**

« On y est presque, mes chéris » tu souris vers tes fils « Leo, prend la main de ton frère pour traverser ! »

Leo se saisit tout de suite de la main de Benjamin, et tu prends celle d'Alexander dans la tienne avant de faire signe qu'ils peuvent traverser quand le feu piéton passe au vert. Ils te suivent tous un par un, et tu remarques que Benjamin a attrapé la main de son jumeau, ce qui fait de vous une petite ligne de canards qui suivent leur mère. Adorable.

Au moins, tu es sûre qu'il n'y a aucun photographe qui vous suit, parceque rue moldue ou non, tu sais que vous auriez déjà était pris en photo depuis longtemps.

« _Refuge de l'Arche de Noé_ , c'est ça Mommy ? » demande Leo en pointant le grand écriteau au-dessus de la vitrine, et tu hoches de la tête, reconnaissant l'animalerie où Harry et toi êtes allés chercher Canon il y a quelques années maintenant.

Les garçons pressent tout de suite le pas vers le refuge, et tu te retrouves à la fin de la file, plutôt amusée.

Dès que vous entrez dans l'animalerie, absolument tous tes sens sont agressés, et alors que les garçons sont ravis et se dispersent dans les quatre directions, tu as l'impression d'avoir mis les pieds dans ton enfer personnel.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, encore ?

Autour de toi, des dizaines et de dizaines de vivariums et d'aquariums sont entassés, et remplis des créatures les plus bizarres - des lézards, des tortues, des axolotls, et tu en passes.

Tu te demandes franchement comment les gens peuvent avoir ce genre de créatures chez eux, et ça vient de _toi_ , qui a passé des années à courir derrière des hippogriffes et des lutins Irlandais. Tu regardes un instant les lapins, qui sont plutôt mignons tu dois l'avouer, avant que Leo vienne t'entraîner un peu plus loin dans la partie refuge de l'animalerie, qui contient les chats et les chiens abandonnés à adopter.

« Mommy, regarde ! » lance ton aîné, en te montrant la cage en verre contre lesquels les jumeaux ont le nez appuyé « Ils sont trop mignons ! »

Tu te penches au-dessus de tes fils pour voir une adorable litière de petits chatons noir, blancs et roux.

« C'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons » tu souris.

Quand Pattenrond a disparu après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, tu sais que Ginny a essayé de son mieux de le retrouver – elle ne te l'a jamais avoué mais Molly t'a raconté qu'elle a retourné tout le Terrier à sa recherche, et qu'elle a passé des heures sur son balai à survoler la campagne dans la région dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa fourrure rousse - mais elle n'a jamais remis la main dessus.

Tu n'as jamais pu te résoudre à prendre un autre chat, malgré le nombre de fois où tu as rabâché à Ginny que ça te manquait d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Tu sais que si vous adoptiez un chaton maintenant, tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de faire la comparaison tout le temps, et ça serait trop douloureux à vivre.

« Mommy, les chiens c'est là-bas ! » lance joyeusement Alex en te tirant par la main vers les cages extérieures, où tu peux entendre venir une cacophonie d'aboiements, et tu te prépares mentalement.

Ça sent le pipi et le chien mouillé, et tu dois te forcer à t'agenouiller à côté de ton fils, et non à déguerpir en courant comme te crie ton instinct.

Tu détestes les chiens.

Tu as toujours préféré les chats, qui sont bien plus intelligents, nobles, indépendants et qui ne se rabaissent pas à courir après une ba-balle toute les dix minutes. Si on t'avait posé la question il y a dix ans, tu aurais éclaté de rire, parceque _toi avec un chien_ , jamais de la vie !

Mais ta femme aime les chiens, et t'en réclame un depuis des années. Tu as toujours dit non, argumentant que vous n'aviez pas le temps de vous en occuper, que vous ne sauriez pas quoi en faire pendant les vacances, et surtout que tu ne voulais pas d'une bestiole qui laisserait des poils partout et qui détruirais toutes tes chaussures, et Ginny a fini par se résigner.

Tu aurais bien passé le reste de ta vie sans chien, mais les enfants ont commencé à insister aussi pour que vous en adoptiez un, et à cinq contre un tu ne peux pas vraiment dire non. Oui, parceque même Ava est pour, tu en es sûre.

Alors comme Ginny et toi avez fêtés vos dix ans de mariage il y a deux mois, tu t'es dit que l'occasion était parfaite. Quelle ne sera pas sa surprise quand vous rentrerez tous les quatre tout à l'heure avec un nouveau Granger, tu penses en souriant. Elle va éclater de joie, c'est sûr.

« Mommy, regarde le gros dans le fond ! » lance Alex en te montrant un énorme Saint-Bernard, qui a l'air adorable certes, mais qui doit peser plus lourd que tes quatre enfants réunis.

« Je croyais qu'on devait adopter un chien, pas un ours ? » tu dis en souriant, et Alex fait une petite grimace de déception.

« T'as vu le vieux ridé, là-bas ? » dit Alex à Ben en lui montrant un grand chien gris dont les babines pendent bien bas

« On dirait le concierge de Poudlard que Mémé aime pas » glousse Ben, et les deux se mettent à rigoler en essayant de caresser le chien à travers les barreaux.

« Attention, il pourrait vous mordre ! » tu interviens tout de suite

« Mais non Mommy, il est gentil ! » dit Ben, et en effet le vieux chien vient lui couvrir la main de bave dans un léchouillage affectueux

« Il est gentil, d'accord, mais je ne veux pas avoir à passer la serpillière toute la journée derrière lui » tu souffles « Choisissez en un autre »

« Et lui ? » demande Alex en te montrant un petit caniche tout frisé dans un autre cage.

Vous commencez à vous approcher, mais aussitôt le caniche se met à japper de toutes ses forces comme un forcené, et les jumeaux se cachent tout de suite derrière tes cuisses.

« Certainement pas lui » tu dis en les emmenant devant la cage d'à côté où dort un grand berger allemand. « Je crois que c'est une femelle enceinte, les enfants » tu dis en te penchant « Son ventre me parait bien gros … »

« Comme ça on aura encore plus de chiens, Mommy ! » lance joyeusement Alex, mais tu nies de la tête.

« Non, non, non. On a dit _un seul_ chien, et pas un trop gros pour qu'il n'y ait pas de danger pour le bébé »

« Mommy ! Regarde celui-là, il est pas gros ! » lance Ben.

Tu te penches vers la cage qu'il te pointe du doigt, qui contient un petit carlin noir à la tête si écrasée qu'elle a sûrement été écrasée contre une vitre pendant des heures, et que tu trouves tout de suite affreux. Tu déglutis.

« Oh il est … charmant »

« On peut le prendre, alors ? »

« Euh … » tu commences, mais heureusement Leo arrive en courant à côté de vous.

« Mommy, Mommy ! Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Il repart aussitôt en direction des cages du fond, talonné par ses petits frères, et tu suis le mouvement en espérant qu'il n'a pas dégoté un autre monstre baveux ou qui va t'aboyer dessus comme un dingue.

Dans la cage devant laquelle s'est arrêtée ton fils te regarde avec attention un adorable chien noir et blanc, avec quelques traces de feu autour des yeux et aux oreilles, un Border Collie tu reconnais tout de suite, qui secoue la queue d'un air excité. Il est encore trop petit pour être un adulte, tu remarques, mais il doit déjà être sevré puisqu'il est seul dans sa cage.

« On peut le voir, Mommy ? » demande Leo, alors que ses petits frères ont déjà passé les mains dans la cage pour essayer de caresser le jeune chien, qui se laisse faire d'un air réjoui.

« Attendez avec votre frère ici, je vais demander à la responsable » tu dis aux jumeaux « Pas de mains dans la cage quand je ne suis pas là, pas de tentative de libération du chien et pas de bêtises ! Leo, tu me surveilles ces deux-là ! »

Leo hoche de la tête, et tu retournes dans l'animalerie pour chercher la responsable, qui sourit tout de suite quand tu lui demandes si tes fils peuvent entrer dans la cage du petit chien noir et blanc.

« C'est un Border Collie mâle de six mois » te dit-elle alors qu'elle revient avec toi vers la cage « Il a été trouvé dans un parking au départ des vacances, c'était encore un bébé vous vous rendez compte … »

« Certains gens n'ont aucune morale » tu dis, et elle hoche de la tête

« Il était à peine sevré, alors on l'a gardé à part le temps qu'il soit assez grand pour être mis à l'adoption. Il était non identifié, et non pucé, bien sûr … »

Tu hoches de la tête, alors que vous arrivez devant la cage. Elle vous ouvre la porte, et aussitôt le chien sauta dans les bras de Leo, qui s'agenouille pour le recevoir en riant.

Les jumeaux se mettent aussitôt à côté, et se mettent à le caresser et essayer d'attirer son attention aussi. Le pauvre petit chien ne sait plus où donner de la tête, et se met à courir dans sa cage en jappant joyeusement, poursuivi par les trois garçons qui rient aussi.

« Ne lui faîtes pas peur, le pauvre ! » tu dis, mais la gérante à tes côtés sourit

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a l'air d'adorer vos enfants. Est-ce que vous voulez aller le sortir pour voir comment ça se passe ? »

« Oh oui ! » disent en même temps Ben et Alex, et elle te tend une laisse en riant. Tu laisses Leo lui accrocher la laisse à son collier, et vous partez en promenade tous ensemble à travers les rues du petit quartier tranquille de Londres.

Les enfants s'amusent beaucoup avec le petit chien, et tu dois dire qu'il est vraiment mignon, à sauter contre vous pour que vous le caressiez, et à courir partout comme si il n'était pas sorti depuis des semaines. Votre promenade dure une bonne heure avant que tu suggères que vous reveniez au refuge, parcequ'il est encore petit après tout et que marcher trop longtemps fatigue ses petites pattes.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » vous demande la gérante quand vous revenez

« Très bien » tu souris, en te penchant vers le chiot pour lui décrocher la laisse.

Tu ajustes son collier et tu approches une main tentative vers sa tête. Il la renifle et se met à la lécher, et tu ris, grattant derrière ses oreilles. Il est mignon, c'est vrai.

Tu détestes les chiens, mais tu sens que tu pourrais très bien aimer celui-là. Et Merlin sait ce que Ginny l'aimera elle …

« Mommy, on est obligés de le prendre ! » dit Alex d'un ton dramatique, qu'il a sûrement appris de son oncle Ron

« Dis oui, Mommy ! » rajoute Ben « Regarde comme il est content avec nous ! »

« C'est vrai Mommy » surenchérit Leo, parcequ'apparament tes enfants ont fait une coalition contre toi «C'est lui qu'on doit prendre ! »

« D'accord, on prend lui » tu dis, et les trois garçons explosent de joie.

« Mama va être trop contente ! » sourit Leo, et tu lui souris, parcequ'il a tout compris. Tu aimes ta femme, tu aimes ta femme tellement que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse, y compris adopter cette petite boule noire puante dans ta famille.

Alors que les enfants célèbrent leurs joies avec le chiot, qui parait si content qu'il pourrait presque avoir compris lui aussi qu'il vient d'avoir une famille, tu te relèves vers la gérante qui vous regarde en souriant.

« On peut chercher les papiers d'adoption alors ? » elle te demande, et tu hoches de la tête en souriant.

« J'espère qu'on sera une bonne famille d'accueil pour lui »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde » elle répond en souriant vers les jumeaux, qui sont en train de répéter au chiot qu'il va rentrer à la maison avec nous et qu'il sera plus jamais enfermé dans une cage.

« Ça va pas être trop dur de l'éduquer ? » tu demandes en remplissant le papier d'adoption qu'elle te tend, parceque tu es contente que vous ayez trouvé un chiot gentil et adorable en apparence, mais tu restes une mère de famille, et tu n'oublies pas que tu as un bébé quatre mois à la maison

« Il est jeune, donc il a beaucoup à apprendre bien sûr » te répond-elle « Il est propre, et l'avantage c'est qu'il n'a jamais connu d'autre maître avant, donc il va très certainement s'attacher très vite et très fort à vous »

Tes yeux retombent sur le chiot, qui est en train de lécher la joue de Leo avec ses petites pattes sur les épaules de ton fils aîné, et tu soupires « Si ce n'est déjà fait … »

« J'étais sûre qu'il allait partir vite » sourit la gérante « On espérait juste qu'il ait une bonne famille pour l'accueillir. Et je suis rassurée »

Tu finis de signer tous les papiers, et d'accepter toutes les adresses de vétérinaire et de dresseur qu'elle te conseille, et vous achetez encore assez de coussins, d'os à mâcher et d'accessoires pour dix chiens comme lui avant de sortir du refuge en remerciant la gérante.

Le chemin du retour est plutôt joyeux, avec les trois enfants se relayant gaiement pour tenir la laisse du petit chiot sans nom – vous vous êtes dit que vous vouliez attendre Ginny pour lui choisir un prénom – et tu les arrêtes au croisement de votre rue pour les briefer une dernière fois avant de rentrer dans la maison.

« On est bien d'accord, si Mama est déjà rentrée Ben et Alex vous l'occupez pendant qu'on cache le chien dans la chambre de Leo, compris ? »

« Oui Chef ! » lance Ben et Alex en faisant un petit salut militaire, et Leo se range à leurs côtés pour bomber le torse aussi.

Tu te relèves en soufflant qu'ils ne sont jamais sérieux, et qu'on se demande bien de qui ils tiennent ça, mais tu sais bien qu'ils tiendront parole et qu'ils ne feraient rien pour gâcher la surprise de Ginny de toute façon.

Tu donnes les clefs de la maison à Leo avant de te pencher pour prendre le petit chien dans tes bras, d'où il se met aussitôt à essayer de te lécher le nez – ce qui commence à rendre vraiment difficile l'indifférence que tu es censée ressentir pour lui, et vous vous approchez de la maison à petits pas.

Avant que Leo ouvre la porte, Ben et Alex vont vite faire le tour de la maison pour regarder par les fenêtres si ils voient Ginny, et quand ils reviennent pour dire qu'ils n'ont rien vu, vous rentrez vite tous les quatre dans la maison.

« Ma ? » appelle Leo

« Mama ! Mama ! » enchaîne tout de suite Ben

« Benjamin Antigonus Granger, on ne court pas dans l'entrée ! » tu grondes, mais Ben est déjà parti en courant dans le salon, et tu soupires en secouant la tête.

« Mama est pas là, Mommy ! »

« Parfait, allez cacher les jouets et les accessoires dans vos chambres » tu dis à Ben et Alex, qui y courent aussitôt « Sans courir ! »

« On fait quoi de lui, Mommy ? » demande Leo en pointant le petit chien qui est toujours dans tes bras, et qui semble regarder partout autour de lui pour découvrir sa nouvelle maison

« Voyons … où est-ce que Ginny a le moins de chance d'aller en rentrant ? »

« Pas dans l'entrée ! » dit Leo, et tu souris.

« Dans le salon, ou notre chambre non plus … »

« Pas dans la chambre d'Ava si elle dort » réfléchit Leo « Je sais ! Dans la cuisine ! En plus t'as interdit à Ma d'y rentrer depuis qu'elle a carbonisé le gâteau au chocolat la semaine dernière, elle y ira pas ! »

« Parfait » tu souris, en te dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Tu poses le chiot au sol, où Leo va aussitôt s'accroupir pour qu'il grimpe sur ses genoux, et tu sors une serviette pour qu'il s'allonge dessous.

« Ben, est-ce que tu peux me ramener une gamelle pour qu'on lui donne à boire ? » tu appelles, et tout de suite tes jumeaux débarquent en courant dans la cuisine avec une des gamelles que tu viens d'acheter et quelques jouets.

Tu installes une gamelle pleine d'eau près du petit chiot, et tu lui donnes un jouet à mâchonner, qu'il se renifle d'un air suspicieux avant de juger qu'il peut se mettre à les mordre.

« Bien, les garçons » tu commences en te relevant « Quand Mama va arriver avec Ava, il faudra la garder dans le salon, d'accord ? L'un de vous ira le chercher ici et … »

« Moi, Mommy ! » lance Alex

« Non, moi ! » dit Ben

« Commencez pas à vous disputez ! » tu grondes avec de gros yeux « Vous irez tous les deux dans ce cas-là, mais il nous faudrait un signal … »

« On a qu'à se moucher, Mommy ! »

« C'est pas très discret … »

« Moi je peux me passer la main dans les cheveux, et toi tu fais un clin d'œil à Alex, qui prévient Ben ! » suggère Leo

« C'est un peu compliqué, non ? » tu dis, mais un bruit de clef dans la serrure se fait entendre et les garçons se relèvent tous les trois d'un coup, prêts à se mettre en position.

« Je suis là ! » lance une voix familière depuis l'entrée.

« Allez-y, je vous ferai signe quand vous irez le chercher » tu chuchotes, et ils sortent de la cuisine en courant pour aller dire bonjour à Ginny. « Restes là, et sois sage » tu chuchotes au petit chien, qui lève la tête vers toi sans bien comprendre pourquoi tu l'abandonnes déjà « Je reviens te chercher, promis ! »

Tu attends qu'il soit bien allongé sur sa petite serviette pour sortir de la cuisine en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière toi, et te diriges vers l'entrée où tu peux déjà voir les garçons penchés au-dessus du landau de leur petite sœur.

« Du calme les gars » rit Ginny en enlevant son blouson « C'est la même que tout à l'heure, je l'ai pas échangée contre un autre bébé »

« Bonjour, mon amour » tu souris en te penchant pour l'embrasser « Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Hey mon cœur » elle sourit en passant ses bras autour de ton cou pour t'embrasser à nouveau « Les filles étaient ravies de la voir, et ont pas arrêté de demander si on l'amènerait au match samedi prochain … et Gwenog veut déjà baby-sitter la semaine prochaine ! »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas » tu soupires – tu savais pertinemment qu'en rendant visite aux nouvelles joueuses d'Holyhead, Ginny allait s'engager dans des baby-sittings et des visites à la maison auxquels elle est incapable de dire non « T'as dit oui, bien sûr ? »

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait passer quand elle voulait, et aux autres aussi » dit ta femme dans un petit haussement d'épaules « Et comme Geri et Gem' doivent passer la semaine prochaine … »

« Oui, on va avoir un débarquement de joueuses ici la semaine prochaine » tu conclus, et elle hoche de la tête d'un petit air innocent.

« Les garçons leurs manquent … et comment tu veux résister à Ava, sérieusement ? »

« C'est vrai » tu souris, en te détachant de Ginny pour te pencher vers l'autre femme de ta vie, qui s'est faite réveiller par les bruits de ses grands frères et ouvre de grands yeux autour d'elle.

Tu te penches vers elle pour la prendre dans tes bras, et aussitôt tu plonges ton nez vers ton petit cou pour sentir son odeur de bébé, si reconnaissable et si enivrante.

« Hey mon bébé » tu murmures en la levant pour mieux la regarder, et aussitôt un petit sourire exquis se dessine sur son visage. Elle est adorable, ta fille, avec des grands yeux bruns de la même couleur que ceux de Leo, et des cheveux plus fournis que n'importe lequel de ses frères à son âge, qui seront sûrement plus flamboyants que ceux de ta femme vu la nuance acajou qu'ils prennent.

« Mama, t'as vu ? Ava a attrapé le collier de Mommy ! » lance Leo, qui depuis qu'elle est là a les yeux fixés sur sa petite sœur

« Elle va commencer à agripper les objets de plus en plus fort maintenant » sourit Ginny, un regard fier porté sur le petit poing de votre fille qui agrippe fermement la chaine autour de ton cou « Et elle va bientôt commencer à rigoler quand on la chatouille »

« Ah bon ? » demande Ben

« Un peu comme ça » lance ta femme avant d'attraper Ben pour lui chatouiller le ventre, lui faisant pousser des hurlements de rire

« Au secours ! » lance Ben, et aussitôt ses frères essaient de l'aider, mais Ginny s'enfuit dans le salon en riant, Ben dans les bras.

Tu te retrouves seule dans l'entrée avec Ava, soupirant que ta famille est complètement folle, et tu lui murmures encore quelques douces paroles à l'oreille avant d'aller aussi dans le salon, où tu trouves ta femme sous une pile d'enfants.

« Mama, tu triches ! » protestes Ben « T'es plus grande que nous, c'est plus facile pour toi »

« C'est l'avantage d'être un adulte, tu peux tricher comme tu veux » rit Ginny

« Mama, t'as vu Gweny aujourd'hui ? » demande Leo en descendant des genoux de ta femme pour se laisser retomber lourdement sur le canapé

« Oui, et elle viendra sûrement nous voir la semaine prochaine en même temps que Geri et Gemmi » répond-elle en te lançant un petit regard sous-entendu

« Ouais ! » lancent tout de suite Ben et Alex en se tapant les mains, et tu t'assois sur le gros fauteuil en face d'eux en calant bien Ava contre toi.

« Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau, mes amours ? » demande Ginny. Leo tourne tout de suite la tête vers toi, pour te demander ton accord sûrement, et tu hoches la tête.

« On s'est promené avec Mommy » dit prudemment Leo, mais tu peux voir de ton siège de la malice brille dans ses yeux

« On a une surprise Mama ! » lance Alex, qui visiblement ne peut plus se retenir plus longtemps

« Une surprise ? » demande Ginny en tournant la tête vers toi « Pour moi ? »

Tu hausses des épaules en faignant l'incompréhension, et le sourire de ta femme s'agrandit.

« C'est pour votre anniversaire de mariage, Mama ! » dit Leo, et Ginny fronce un peu des sourcils.

« C'était en septembre … et vous m'avez tous déjà offert un cadeau »

« Tu crois pas que tu allais avoir _un seul_ cadeau pour nos dix ans de mariage, non ? » tu demandes en riant « Tu mérites beaucoup plus que ça »

Ginny te lance un regard brûlant, et tu sens que ce soir, toi aussi tu auras des cadeaux en plus.

« Mon cœur … » commence-elle, mais tu secoues la tête de droite à gauche

« Ferme les yeux, chérie »

Ginny te lance un dernier regard qui te donne envie lui sauter dessus là, maintenant, sur ce canapé, et ferme les yeux. Ben et Alex se précipite tout de suite vers la cuisine, alors que Leo fait des gestes devant les yeux de Ginny pour vérifier qu'elle les a bien fermés entièrement, et quand les jumeaux reviennent avec le chiot, ils le déposent à ses pieds.

« Garde les yeux fermés Mama ! » dit Alex, alors que le petit chien vient d'apercevoir Ginny, et la regarde d'un air curieux.

« Attends, est-ce que c'est … » commence ta femme, mais un petit jappement l'interrompt « C'est pas vrai ! » hurle Ginny en ouvrant grand les yeux « Un chien ! »

Tu rigoles de bon cœur, alors que ta femme se saisit aussitôt du chiot pour le poser sur ses genoux et le couvrir de milles baisers.

« Il est adorable ! »

« Tu l'aimes ? » demande Ben

« Oh merci mes amours ! Je l'adore tellement »

Elle profite que le petit chiot pose ses pattes avant sur ses épaules pour le prendre contre elle et aller embrasser chacun des garçons un par un en répétant un merci à chaque fois.

Quand elle arrive devant toi, elle montre le petit chiot à Ava, prenant bien soin de le tenir assez éloigné pour éviter un accident. Ava le regarde un instant avec ses grands yeux curieux avant de tendre la main vers le chiot, que tu attrapes tout de suite pour éviter qu'elle lui tire une oreille ou la queue, pauvre bête. Tu es quand même contente du résultat, Ava n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur de lui et lui n'a pas du tout montré d'agressivité envers elle, ce qui t'inquiétait un peu quand même.

Ginny le repose au sol avant de se pencher vers toi et de vous serrer fort toutes les deux contre elle et de t'embrasser le plus de fois possible.

« Merci, merci, merci mon cœur » elle soupire contre tes lèvres « T'es la meilleure femme du monde et à chaque fois que je pense que je ne peux pas t'aimer plus, tu fais un truc comme ça et tu me fais retomber encore plus amoureuse de toi »

Tu n'as même pas le temps de réagir qu'elle est à genoux par terre, vos trois fils et votre chiot sur les genoux, en train de rire et de les embrasser tous les quatre.

Tu sens ton cœur battre fort dans ta poitrine, comme à chaque fois que tu te demandes comment toi, tu as pu avoir la chance d'être bénie avec une telle famille, et tu les regardes tous, tes quatre enfants, ton chien et ta femme, en te demandant bien que tu as envie d'embrasser le plus.

« Comment on va l'appeler ? » demande Ginny, qui a du mal à contenir son excitation

« Poulet ! » lance Leo, et tu secoues la tête en riant

« Autre chose, Lee »

« Medor ? » propose Ben

« C'est moche » dit Alex

« Harpie ? »

« C'est nul » dit Ben

« C'est toi qui est nul » rétorque son frère

« Les garçons » tu grondes sans même relever la tête « Pourquoi le choix d'un prénom est toujours si difficile dans cette famille ? »

« Je sais ! » lance Ginny « _Argos_ , comme le chien d'Ulysse ! »

« C'est pas mal, Argos » tu souris « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Argos ? »

Le petit chien lèche joyeusement la joue de Ginny, qui rit aux éclats, et déclare que le prénom est adopté. Les garçons se mettent tout de suite à essayer de lui apprendre son nouveau prénom, en l'appelant et en lui jetant des jouets, et alors que le pauvre petit chiot ne sait plus où donner de la tête, Ginny se relève pour aller glisser ses bras autour de ta taille et passer une main sur la tête d'Ava, qui essaie d'en attraper les doigts.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de chien » elle soupire, et tu laisses basculer ta tête en arrière pour la laisser reposer contre son épaule.

« Toi, t'en voulais un … »

« Non, j'ai dit que je voulais _un autre Granger_ » soupire malicieusement Ginny, et tu fermes les yeux, parceque tu sais très bien ce dont elle veut parler, et que tu trouves que quatre enfants c'est déjà assez dur comme ça à gérer, surtout avec un bébé de quatre mois « Mais ça me va aussi. Je pourrai jamais assez te remercier, mon cœur »

« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage, ma Ginny » tu souris, et elle embrasse ta tempe et ta joue avant de prendre Ava de tes bras pour la lever en air et faire des bruits d'avion.

Au sol, Leo s'est mis à quatre pattes, avec Ben sur le dos, et essaie de faire la course avec Argos, qui est entraîné par Alex.

Tu vois leurs rires, le sourire de ta femme, les petites mains d'Ava qui tapent les joues gonflées de Ginny pour faire sortir de l'air en gloussant de son rire de bébé. Et tu te dis que finalement, la joie de ta famille vaut bien le coup de ramasser des crottes et d'avoir tes chaussures mâchouillées pendant quinze ans.


	61. 1 Juin 2012

**Guess who's back ...**

 **D'abord je voudrai remercier ceux qui ont lu/commenté les One Shot que j'ai posté pendant les vacances ! ( avec un clin d'œil particulier pour Ellana-Waton et Link02 bien sûr)**

 **En réponse à AIDEN Kom TRIKRU ( je sais pas si tu verras la réponse ici mais bon on sait jamais XD) : J'avais pas pensé à faire une suite à Heureux Qui Comme Ulysse mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis … j'aime bien (beaucoup) l'idée ! Je vais voir, peut-être que je posterai un chapitre ici à ce moment-là**

 **Disturbed : Rooooh c'est gentil ça :P Le 57 je l'aime bien aussi, et j'ai rien inventé du tout, c'est toute mon enfance et encore aujourd'hui avec mes frères ahaha**

 **En ce qui concerne ATAOY, on est repartis à fond ! Je suis en train de réfléchir à créer une autre histoire en parallèle à ATAOY, avec exactement les mêmes personnages et le même univers, ou peut-être poster ici de temps en temps des chapitres bonus en plus … mon ordi est plein de petits chapitres ou de POV différents de que ce que je fais d'habitude, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de les jeter, donc faut que je voies ce que je vais en faire.**

 **En attendant, encore merci de continuer à suivre et de commenter cette histoire !**

* * *

 **(You're) Having My Baby – Paul Anka (Glee Cover)**

« Pff … On s'enmerde. »

« Ginny ! » réprimanda tout de suite Hermione

« Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Ça fait quatre heures qu'on est là et il se passe toujours rien, à part Ron qui va se faire dessus tellement il est stressé … »

« Je te rejoins là-dessus Gin' » lança Harry à côté d'elle « Tu donnes combien de temps avant qu'il revienne en pleurant parceque Katie lui a dit quelque chose de méchant ? »

« Pas cinq minutes »

« Tenu » dit Harry, la rousse lui donna un high-five alors qu'Hermione roula des yeux

« Franchement, vous pouvez vous tenir tranquille et arrêter de vous moquer de lui ? Ou vous préfériez peut-être que je vous rappelle comment vous étiez quand vous étiez à sa place … »

« Non merci » dit très rapidement Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers Luna, qui lisait tranquillement le Chicaneur du mois, ses jambes allongées sur les cuisses de son mari

« C'est sûr que c'était pas glorieux » dit Hermione en lançant un regard sous-entendu à Ginny, qui haussa tout de suite les épaules « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, franchement. J'étais tout à fait calme et posée à la naissance de chacun de nos enfants ! »

« A l'hôpital, oui » dit Hermione en plissant des yeux « A la maison la semaine avant la naissance des jumeaux, c'était autre chose »

Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux, réalisant brusquement ce à quoi la brune faisait référence, et le geste ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Harry.

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien du tout ! » lança précipitamment Ginny, alors qu'Hermione lâcha un petit ricanement derrière

« Tu parles … qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Gin ? » demanda Harry, que le sujet intéressait beaucoup

« Mais rien ! Et puis d'abord de quoi tu te mêles ? »

« Tu deviens toute rouge, Gin ! » nargua le Survivant, alors qu'Hermione rigolait bien de la situation et que Ginny commençait à croiser les bras contre son torse d'un air dangereux.

« Fais attention à toi, Potter, parceque je pourrais très bien te - »

« Elle a eu tellement peur que la chambre des jumeaux ne serait pas prête à temps qu'elle l'a repeint à elle toute seule en une seule nuit. Et comme elle a pas réussi à monter les meubles toute seule, elle a essayé de payer le fabriquant pour lui envoyer quelqu'un les monter à sa place avant que quelqu'un ne se réveille et s'en rende compte. »

Étonnamment la réponse ne vint pas d'Hermione, mais de Luna, qui n'avait même pas daigné relever les yeux de son magazine, et tourna la page d'un petit mouvement de doigt.

« Tu le savais ? » demanda Harry

« Bien sûr » dit Luna d'un ton détaché « Hermione me l'a raconté le lendemain »

Ginny – qui avait la tête d'un poisson sorti de l'eau, yeux écarquillés au maximum et bouche grande ouverte- tourna sa tête vers Hermione, qui retenait avec grande difficulté un énorme fou rire.

« Trahie par sa meilleure amie et sa femme, bravo ! »

« Oh mon amour, c'était adorable ne t'inquiète pas » sourit Hermione, et Ginny décrispa un peu sa mine renfrognée, un peu seulement parcequ'Harry – qui venait de reprendre sa respiration entre deux crises de rire – avait décidé de ne pas lâcher un si bon morceau.

« Quelle couleur, la peinture Gin ? »

Ginny allait répondre quelque chose de salé, quand la porte en face de la salle d'attente où les quatre sorciers attendaient depuis des heures s'ouvrit violement sur Ron, tout essoufflé comme s'il avait couru un marathon, et complètement décoiffé.

« Alors on en est où ? » demanda Hermione sans même le laisser reprendre ses esprits

« Euh … sept centimètres de dilatation, je crois ? J'ai pas trop compris ce que ça voulait dire, si vous pouviez me l'expliquer … »

Les trois femmes se jetèrent un regard, avant que Ginny ne soupire.

« Laissez, c'est mon frère, c'est à moi de le faire »

Elle fit signe à Ron d'approcher avec son doigt, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit se relever d'un coup le grand rouquin avec une moue dégoûtée.

« C'était plus facile la première fois … »

« Normal, t'étais pas là » lança Ginny, et Harry sifflota légèrement en tournant la tête pour éviter le regard meurtrier d'Hermione.

« Comment je vais faire ça ? » dit Ron, qui était devenu tout blanc, en se laissant retomber sur le siège entre Harry et Ginny « Je sais même pas si je peux lui tenir la main, puisque tout lui fait mal »

« Comment ça tout lui fait mal ? » demanda Ginny, soudain très intéressée

«Tout ! » cria presque Ron « Elle a mal au dos, dans la nuque, dans le haut des fesses, dans le ventre … Ça me tue de la voir comme ça, et je peux rien faire pour que ça soit moins douloureux pour elle, rien ! »

« Ron … » tenta doucement Luna, mais Ron était lancé sur sa voie.

« Je suis totalement inutile, à la regarder souffrir comme un idiot ! Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie, même quand elle était rentrée dans la tour des commentateurs au quidditch » dit Ron, qui n'avait pas vu les grands signes que lui lançait Hermione

« Même au quidditch ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix

« Même au quidditch » confirma Ron, alors que derrière lui Hermione se tapa le front de sa paume.

Ginny baissa les yeux vers son ventre, qui était maintenant aussi volumineux que si elle avait glissé un souaffle sous sa chemise, et les amena ensuite vers sa femme qui essaya de lui sourire du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

« Mione, dis-moi la vérité, ça va faire plus mal que le quidditch ? »

« La douleur est subjective … » essaya de dire Hermione, mais un regard assassin de sa femme suffit à la couper dans ses faux discours « T'étais là quand les garçons sont nés, Gin, t'as bien vu que c'était pas une promenade dans le parc »

D'un seul coup, Ginny devint tout aussi blanche que son frère, et tomba dans les bras d'Hermione en reniflant.

« Mon amour, tu le savais avant de tomber enceinte … » tenta bien de murmurer la brune dans la chevelure rousse de Ginny, mais l'ancienne capitaine des Harpies se contenta de hausser les épaules sans relever la tête.

Ron et Harry regardaient la scène sans comprendre - parceque pendant des années Ginny s'était cassée les os tous les weekends contre des cognards après tout – mais Luna vint s'agenouiller auprès des deux femmes pour tapoter la tête de Ginny – qui était toujours plongée dans le cou d'Hermione – et de l'embrasser sur le front avant de revenir s'assoir après d'Harry sans un mot.

 _« Les hormones »_ dit silencieusement Hermione aux trois autres, et Luna approuva d'un petit hochement de tête.

« Euh … bon je vais peut-être y retourner moi » dit maladroitement Ron en se relevant « Je vais aller voir si a besoin de moi là-bas »

« C'est ça … » soupira Harry « A dans trois minutes, Ron ! »

Le grand rouquin était déjà rentré dans la salle et ne l'avait pas entendu, ce qui n'empêcha pas Hermione de jeter un regard noir à Harry. Celui-ci répondit par un petit haussement d'épaules innocent et passa un bras autour des épaules de Luna pour la rapprocher de lui et embrasser le sommet de son crâne.

Ginny s'était un peu calmée contre Hermione, et se retourna pour appuyer son dos contre le torse de sa femme, qui entoura aussitôt son ventre d'un geste protecteur.

« Je déteste les hormones de grossesse … » soupira Ginny en étirant ses jambes sur le siège à côté d'elle

« Mais tu adores être enceinte » rajouta Hermione

« Moi j'aime plutôt bien » rajouta Harry, qui décidément ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher « C'était une période plutôt drôle les grossesse »

« Evidemment, toi ta femme était la femme enceinte la plus facile à vivre au monde » dit Hermione et Luna lui envoya un bisou

« Oui enfin elle m'a quand même cassé le poignet pendant l'accouchement de James » dit Harry en se renfonçant dans son siège

« Ça devait sûrement être rien du tout par rapport à pousser un être humain de la taille d'une pastèque en dehors de ses parties intimes » dit Ginny, dont la voix était d'un coup redevenue toute tremblante.

« Ça va ma chérie ? » demanda doucement Hermione à la rousse, qui avait un peu glissé en arrière pour se retrouver sans aucune gêne à moitié allongée sur elle

« Ça va … Juste un peu mal au dos, mais rien qui ne soit pas supportable » soupira Ginny, et sans réfléchir, Hermione se mis à lui masser doucement les épaules, sous les sifflements moqueurs d'Harry.

« T'es juste jaloux, Potter ! »

« Moi ? » rit Harry, mais le reste de sa phrase fut interrompu par un petit glapissement pas très viril, parceque Luna avait pris une de ses jambes pour la poser sur les siennes et commencer à masser sa cuisse.

« Tu crois que Ron est en train de masser Katie aussi ? » demanda Luna

« Oh je pense qu'il est surtout en train de se demander quand est-ce qu'il va pouvoir revenir souffler ici » rit Ginny, qui avait attrapé les mains d'Hermione derrière elle pour les poser sur son ventre

« Qu'il soit déjà heureux qu'il ait eu la permission de nous amener, nous ses meilleurs amis, parceque je me rappelle d'un certain accouchement où personne n'a été convié » dit Harry en regardant fixement Ginny et Hermione, qui n'avaient pas l'air de plus culpabiliser que ça.

« Le meilleur des deux accouchements » sourit même Ginny en levant un sourcil provocateur « Personne pour nous demander le prénom toutes les trente secondes, personne pour se plaindre qu'il devrait être parrain … le rêve »

« C'est ça … » grogna Harry, mais Luna donna une petite tape sur la cuisse qu'elle était en train de masser

« Hey ! »

« Ne soit pas mauvaise langue, chéri » sourit malicieusement la blonde « Tu n'étais pas forcément ravi quand tout le monde est entré en force dans la salle après la naissance de James. Je crois même me souvenir que tes exacts mots étaient que _tu allais tous les virer à côté de sorts noirs aux fesses, et qu'ils devraient se méfier parceque tu es un Auror, tu connais les pires sorts_ »

« Avant ou après que tu me casses le poignet ? » grogna Harry, visiblement mécontent, mais Luna fronça les sourcils d'un air sérieux.

« Après logiquement, puisque James était né. Pourquoi tu aurais voulu empêcher tout le monde de le voir alors qu'il n'était pas encore né, ça n'a pas de sens chéri »

Ginny poussa un gros ricanement bien gras et se pencha en arrière pour sa caler encore plus confortablement contre sa femme.

« En tous cas il a bien fait d'éloigner Maman, parcequ'elle serait un cauchemar en ce moment »

A ça les trois autres ne purent répondre qu'un hochement de tête compréhensif, même Luna et Hermione qui pourtant n'aimaient pas critiquer leur belle-mère.

« Ils ont quand même étés malins d'assigner la garde des gosses aux quatre grands-parents » souligna Harry « Et au Terrier en plus, bien loin de Sainte-Mangouste »

« Et que tu crois leur a soufflé à l'oreille cette idée de génie ? » rit Ginny, alors que derrière elle Hermione s'auto pointait du doigt « Ma femme, bien sûr »

« Hermione ! » rit Harry, alors que Luna applaudissait à côté « C'est ultra Serpentard de ta part, ça »

« Pas du tout » se défendit tout de suite la brune « Les enfants ne pouvaient pas venir ici, un hôpital est bien ennuyeux pour eux … Arthur s'est fait une joie de proposer de les garder en attendant, et Monsieur et Madame Bell aussi … Et puis Minerva et Andromeda ont proposé d'aider et de faire une après-midi grands parents »

« Et tout le monde en a profité pour leur coller les enfants » rajouta Harry

« Y compris vous » pointa Ginny en fronçant des sourcils

« Y compris nous » sourit Luna, voyant qu'Harry était à deux doigt de demander où exactement étaient les garçons Granger « Et ceux qui en profite bien, c'est Angelina et George … »

George avait en effet profité du baby-sitting gratuit pour entrainer sa femme aller boire un coup dans le bar d'en face, en demandant qu'on le prévienne si il se passait quelque chose, et on avait revu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis .

« Dis-donc à propos de ça, ça fait un bout de temps qu'ils sont partis non ? »

« Laisse les, ils profitent de ne pas avoir d'enfant à charge, c'est rare » sourit Hermione en déposant un baiser contre les mèches rousses, et Ginny dans ses bras se tourna contre elle pour enfoncer son nez dans l'épaule de sa femme « Et puis Angelina ratera pas la naissance de sa filleule, ils reviendront quand ça commencera »

" Ça fait deux heures qu'on attend " grogna Ginny, sa voix à moitié étouffée par le tissu de la chemise d'Hermione contre laquelle elle était vautrée " J'en ai marre. On fait un jeu ? "

" Un jeu ? " reprit tout de suite Luna, les yeux pétillants " Une course ? "

" Non je pensais plutôt à un jeu où je peux jouer aussi" répliqua la rousse en posant une main sur son ventre rebondi " Du genre … deviner le prénom de la fille de Ronnikins "

« On sait même pas si ça sera une fille … Tu vas pas recommencer avec tes prémonitions, qui sont toujours fausses d'ailleurs » dit Hermione

« Hey ! »

« Oh, ça sera une fille » confirma Luna « Katie m'a dit qu'elle en était sûre »

« Et comme c'est elle qui a nommée Lydia la dernière fois, ça va être au tour de Ronnie … » poursuit Harry « Comme il a déjà le chien qui s'appelle Canon, je propose qu'il l'appelle Chudley »

« Il va se faire recevoir par Katie si il fait ça » rit Ginny

« Et par Molly » rajouta Hermione, de l'accord collectif

« Déjà on a de la chance que ce soit une fille, parcequ'il était assez sérieux sur Ronald Junior » lança Harry en riant

« Pourquoi il ne pourrait pas l'appeler Ronald Junior si c'est une fille ? » demanda Luna « J'aime bien, moi »

« Hmm … non » sourit Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules de la blonde

« Moi je vois bien un nom latin, du genre Aphrodite ou Helena » dit Hermione

« Ou Io ! » lança Luna les yeux brillants.

Ginny rit doucement et frotta son ventre rond « En tout cas je suis bien contente qu'on ait déjà décidé pour celui qui va venir … Quand on pense comment on a galéré pour trouver le nom des jumeaux … »

" Tout ça à cause de ton idée que t'as pas voulu abandonner " soupira Hermione

" C'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle de George ! Enfin, de mes parents plutôt … "

" Et, on connait pas cette histoire nous !" dit Harry en interrompant les deux Granger, qui faisaient leur petit conversation privées entre elles comme si de rien n'était.

" Je venais juste d'avoir ramené Fred et Leo à la boutique de George … " commença Hermione et Ginny s'allongea encore plus contre sa femme, qui poursuivit son récit sans sourciller.

* * *

 _" Je connais ce sourire ... dis-moi à quoi tu penses mon coeur"_

 _"Aux jumeaux"_

 _" Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça va ? "_

 _" Du calme ! " rit Hermione " Pas aux nôtres, à tes frères. "_

 _" Ah, j'ai eu peur … "_

 _Ginny s'assit et posa Hermione sur ses genoux, en profitant pour embrasser la nuque de sa femme "Tu sais ce que j'aime bien dans leurs prénoms ? Frederick Gideon et George Fabian. Ils ont les même initiales, inversées … Pour des jumeaux, je trouve ça génial "_

 _« Qu'ils aient les mêmes initiales ? Donc quelque chose pour les relier encore plus ? »_

 _« Exactement »_

 _" Donc il faudrait que le prénom de l'un commence par la même lettre que le deuxième prénom de l'autre ? J'aime bien l'idée. "_

 _" Des propositions ?"_

 _" Je persiste et je signe qu'il faut que leurs prénoms commencent par A et B ! Et en plus on a promis à Ron de caser Bilius quelque part si c'était des garçons ..."_

 _Hermione roula des yeux mais se pencha quand même pour embrasser la joue de sa femme " Tu sais le pire ? Depuis que tu me le répètes tous les jours depuis deux mois, j'ai trouvé des prénoms en A et B ..."_

 _" Lesquels ?"_

 _" Pour une fille, Ava ou Bella. J'aimais bien aussi Beatrix, mais ça ressemble trop à ..."_

 _" Oui, je vois. J'adore Ava ! Bella, ça va aussi, mais plutôt pour un deuxième prénom ... Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Alexandre ou d'Alexandra ? "_

 _" Alexandre ... Celui qui protège les hommes en Grec "_

 _Ginny ouvrit grand les yeux " Comment tu sais ça ?"_

 _" Parceque je sais tout " rit Hermione, et Ginny lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule " Bon ça va, je ne sais pas tout … Mon grand-père paternel s'appelait Alexander"_

 _" Alexander Granger ... c'est juste parfait. "_

 _" Donc selon ta logique il nous faut un deuxième prénom en A pour l'autre bébé ? "_

 _" Ava pour une fille. Pour un garçon, quelque chose en A …"_

 _« J'ai bien une idée, mais … » commença Hermione_

 _« Dis toujours mon cœur »_

 _" Antigonus " sourit Hermione._

 _Ginny cligna des yeux et fit une drôle de grimace « Antigonus ? »_

 _« Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! » rajouta vite Hermione « Mes parents m'ont appelée Hermione parceque lors de mon premier rendez-vous, mon père a emmené ma mère voir une pièce de théâtre, Le Conte d'Hiver de Shakespeare, dont l'héroïne est la reine Hermione. Si j'avais été un garçon, ils m'auraient appelé Léonte, selon le héros masculin »_

 _« Le rapport avec Antigonus ? » demanda Ginny, qui était un peu perdue_

 _« Le meilleur ami de la reine Hermione s'appelle Antigonus » expliqua Hermione « Je sais que c'est pas un prénom magnifique, et je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, mais c'est pour mes parents et … »_

 _Ginny interrompit Hermione en posant un doigt contre ses lèvres_

 _« T'as pas besoin d'expliquer, mon cœur » sourit-elle « Antigonus, ça me va très bien »_

 _« C'est vrai ? »_

 _« Tant que ça reste son deuxième prénom, oui »_

 _« Je t'aime » soupira Hermione et Ginny se pencha pour l'embrasser._

 _" Et voilà, déjà la moitié du travail fait ! On aurait peut-être dû faire ça à la naissance de Leo ..."_

 _" Ça fera au moins plaisir à ta mère, et à la mienne ... Et pour l'autre, Benoit ?"_

 _" Mmh ... moyen Benoit ... Baptiste ? "_

 _" Non, pas Baptiste ... Bibi !"_

 _" C'est un prénom ça ?" demanda Ginny " On dirait un nom de chat !"_

 _" C'est pas vrai ! Bon alors ... Brooklyn ?"_

 _" Brooklyn ... ça ferait Brook en surnom, c'est pas mal ! "_

 _" Donc pour les filles c'est bon ? Alexandra Bella et Brooklyn Ava Granger ?"_

 _" Parfait ! Il nous reste un prénom de garçon ... j'aimerai bien qu'on puisse le raccourcir aussi, comme Alex et Brook tu vois."_

 _Hermione réfléchit un instant, et sourit d'un coup " Je sais ! Benjamin ! Et Ben comme surnom ! "_

 _" Benjamin Antigonus Granger ..." dit Ginny à voix haute " J'aime bien la manière dont ça sonne. "_

 _" Et Alexander Bilius Granger"_

 _« Parfait, mon cœur. Juste parfait. »_

* * *

« Mais c'est pour ça ! » s'écria Luna

« Que Ben et Alex s'appellent comme ça, oui c'est pour ça » rit Ginny.

« Pas les jumeaux, votre fille ! »

Ginny et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent ensuite vers Luna.

« On a pas de fille, Luna »

« Pas encore ! » dit joyeusement Luna, et Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front

« On a décidé qu'on attendrait l'accouchement pour savoir le sexe … » dit suspicieusement Hermione en se détachant de sa femme pour mieux la dévisager.

« Quoi ? » demanda Ginny avec des grands yeux

« T'as vérifié sans moi ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama tout de suite la Harpie « Non, je te promets mon cœur ! C'est juste qu'on parlait de prénom l'autre jour avec Luna, et je lui ai dit que on aimait bien Ava ! »

« Ah » Hermione hocha de la tête et se repositionna dans son siège, permettant à Ginny de retourner se vautrer contre elle « Oui c'est vrai que si c'est une fille, on penche plutôt pour Ava ou pour Brook, comme on ne pourra plus l'appeler Alexandra maintenant »

« Vous l'appellerez Ava parce que ça veut dire Eve ? » demanda Luna.

Devant le regard étonné de ses amies, la blonde reprit son explication « Eve était la première femme, non ? Donc vous l'appellerez Eve parce qu'elle sera la première fille de la première femme Weasley ».

Ginny regardait son amie avec un grand sourire tandis qu'Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre, beaucoup trop impressionnée. Seul Harry, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques, lâcha un petit rire et passa sa main dans le dos de sa femme.

« Beaucoup de significations derrière un prénom, hein ? »

« Tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui voulait appeler son fils Severus » lança Hermione

« _Albus_ Severus » corrigea Harry les sourcils froncés « Et puis je l'ai pas fait au final, non ? »

« Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis » dit Ginny

« Et puis Rubeus avait beaucoup plus de sens » rajouta Hermione

« Tous les prénoms qu'on a choisi ont du sens » dit Luna, et les trois autres hochèrent de la tête en même temps.

« C'est vrai, et d'ailleurs si on a un chien un jour, il faudra que son prénom ait une signification aussi ! » dit Ginny en lançant à Hermione un regard plein d'espoir

« Pitié, quelqu'un, changez de sujet vite fait » dit tout de suite Hermione en tournant la tête pour ne pas voir les yeux humides de la rousse

« Pourquoi ? » demanda innocemment Luna, et Harry hocha les épaules derrière elle d'un air faussement angélique – et ravi.

« D'accord, je vais le faire moi-même » gronda Hermione en fusillant le survivant du regard « Par exemple puisqu'on parle de prénoms, vous pourriez nous expliquez pourquoi vos enfants en ont plus que tout le monde ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« James Sirius Xenophilius, Albus Rubeus Marcus, Lily Luna Pandora, ils ont tous les trois prénoms » dit Hermione

« C'est vrai qu'en Angleterre on ne donne que deux prénoms d'habitude » enchaîna Ginny, qui jeta néanmoins un regard vers sa femme pour lui dire qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre

« Ils ne sont pas français »

« Et alors, moi non plus » dit Luna

« Non, mais je veux dire que Victoire, Louis et Dominique ont trois prénoms parce que Fleur est française, et c'est courant en France de donner plusieurs prénoms, mais Harry et toi vous êtes anglais ! »

« D'ailleurs nos enfants aussi le sont aussi normalement » dit joyeusement la Serdaigle.

Voyant qu'il était absolument impossible d'argumenter avec Luna, Hermione laissa tomber le sujet, et se colla au dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Ginny se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, et se retourna tout sourire vers le couple Potter.

« Ça tombe bien qu'on parle de ça, parcequ'on voulait vous parler de quelque chose … » dit Ginny tournant la tête à nouveau vers Hermione, qui hocha la sienne comme pour lui donner son accord

« De quoi ? » demanda Harry

« Et bien voilà … vous êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes dans notre vie - »

« Avec mes frères » interrompit Ginny

« Oui, et Geri et Gemmi » rajouta Hermione

« Et nos parents »

« Oui bon bref » dit Hermione « On a toujours essayé de donner un deuxième prénom qui avait du sens pour nous, pour la personne qu'il représentait. C'est pour ça que si le bébé est une fille, on pensait l'appeler Ava Luna Granger »

« Et si c'est un garçon, comme on a déjà donné Bilius à Ron … si on peut appeler ça donner » rajouta Ginny

« On pensait à l'appeler Daniel Harry Granger » conclut Hermione

« Wow » dit Harry, qui avait les larmes aux yeux « Je serais honoré »

« Moi aussi ! » rajouta tout de suite Luna en se levant pour aller enlacer les filles

« Est-ce que c'est normal que j'ai envie que ce soit un garçon maintenant ? » rit Harry

« T'es pas le seul » dit Ginny en tournant la tête vers sa femme « Quelqu'un ici pense que je ne suis pas capable d'avoir une fille »

« J'ai pas dit que je voulais pas une fille » se défendit la brune « J'ai dit que peut-être on était destinées à n'avoir que des garçons »

« Détrompes toi, Mione » lança Luna « Ava Luna Granger arrivera bientôt, et dominera le monde »

Ginny éclata de rire pendant qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils et Harry secouait la tête.

« Daniel Harry Granger dominera le monde » corrigea Harry

« On parie, Potter ? » demanda Ginny en se redressant, et derrière elle Hermione grogna de la perte de contact

« Tenu » sourit Harry en tendant la main vers la rousse, qui la serra aussitôt « Le perdant garde les enfants de l'autre dix fois de suite »

« Tenu ! »

« Moi aussi je veux joueur ! » dit joyeusement Luna

« T'inquiètes, Lu ', je connais mon bébé ce sera une fille, et Potter va me ramener des baby-sittings gratuits »

« Quand est-ce que vous arrêterez de placer des paris sur mes enfants, et encore pire sur mon bébé qui n'est pas même pas né ? » se plaint Hermione « C'est pas le but d'un parrain et d'une marraine »

« Et tiens, pour elle, vous avez déjà choisi ? » demanda Luna en pointant le ventre de Ginny, et en ignorant superbement le _comment ça, elle ?_ étranglé de son mari

« Oui » sourit Ginny en se retournant vers la brune « On pense avoir trouvé les bonnes personnes »

« Sa marraine sera Eva, et pour le parrain … On sait à qui demander » sourit Hermione

« Les gars ! Les filles ! » lança une voix forte – et paniquée – depuis la porte, et ils se tournèrent tous les quatre pour voir la tête de Ron dépasser de l'entrebâillement « Ça a commencé, ça a commencé ! »

Un énorme cri se fit entendre depuis la salle où le reste du corps de Ron était, et le grand rouquin pâlit visiblement avant de rentrer tout de suite, sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de réagir.

« Wow » finit par dire Harry « Ça promet d'être quelque chose … C'était pareil pour Lydia aussi ? »

« Pareil » confirma Luna « Katie a refusé de prendre les anti-douleurs la dernière fois aussi »

« Ma main s'en rappelle encore » soupira Hermione « Et mes oreilles aussi »

« C'est pas pour t'embêter mon cœur, mais crois moi, quand ça sera à mon tour d'accoucher, tout l'hôpital l'entendra aussi » dit Ginny

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde » sourit Hermione en l'embrassant sur le front

« Bon, maintenant qu'on sait que le spectacle a commencé, on devrait peut-être prévenir les autres non ? » demanda Harry, tandis que Ginny s'était retournée pour mieux embrasser sa femme, et que ça devenait presque gênant « Hey ! Je vous parle là ! »

« Ça va, ça va » grogna Ginny, en se décollant enfin des lèvres de la brune « On a qu'à envoyer un Patronus à George, et un autre au Terrier »

Harry sortit aussitôt sa baguette pour faire apparaitre son Patronus, et Hermione fit de même de son côté. Tout de suite, le cerf et la loutre apparurent côte à côte, et après avoir reçu leurs messages respectifs, s'en allèrent vers leurs destinataires attitrés.

« On peut retourner à ce qu'on faisait, maintenant ? » demanda Ginny en levant les sourcils suggestivement, et Hermione éclata de rire en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule

« Vous avez vraiment aucune honte » soupira Harry « Dans un hôpital, en plus ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda innocemment la rousse en s'allongeant à nouveau contre Hermione, et en posant ses pieds sur les jambes du Survivant

« C'est vrai, chéri » sourit Luna « Il y a des bébés qui naissent ici, alors pourquoi pas en créer des nouveaux ? »

« Si tu les encourage maintenant … »

« Je les encourage depuis plus de quinze ans » corrigea Luna, et Ginny éclata de rire derrière. Harry poussa un grognement mécontent, et sa femme posa sa tête contre son épaule d'un petit air satisfait.

« Bon, combien de temps avant que Maman débarque ici avec Papa sous un bras et tous ses petits-enfants sous l'autre, en train de demander à tout le monde si elle a raté la naissance du bébé ? » demanda la rousse.

Personne n'eut le temps de répondre, puisque la porte que Ron avait claqué deux minutes auparavant se rouvrit sur lui, qui avait déboutonné les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise et paraissait drôlement plus suant qu'auparavant.

« Juste une petite question … »

« Ron, sérieusement ? » demanda Harry, les sourcils

« Ta femme est en train d'accoucher ! » lança en même temps Hermione d'un ton outré

« Oui, non … enfin oui mais non » dit le grand rouquin en trébuchant sur ses mots « Je voulais juste un petit conseil … »

« Oh, tu veux un conseil ? » demanda Luna d'un air joyeux, mais visiblement le fait que Ron soit incapable de rester dans la salle où sa femme était en train d'accoucher plus de cinq minutes d'affilée avait énervé sa sœur au plus haut point, et Ginny bondit sur ses pieds en levant un index menaçant vers son grand frère.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley ! » cria elle en marchant droit sur Ron, qui recula, un peu effrayé, jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne la porte « Tu n'as pas honte de laisser ta pauvre femme seule dans cette salle de torture, en train d'accoucher de ton enfant, alors que tu es ici toutes les trente secondes comme un lâche à venir nous demander des conseils ? »

« Mais … » tenta Ron, mais c'était cause perdue pour arrêter Ginny

« Rater la naissance de ta première fille te suffisait pas, tu veux maintenant en faire une tradition familiale ? » hurla l'ancienne joueuse au point que les ensorcelés du quatrième étage de Sainte Mangouste l'avaient sûrement entendue aussi « Tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner là-dedans et la prochaine fois que tu reviens, t'as intérêt à ce que ce soit pour nous annoncer combien de kilos pèse ma nièce, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Ron hocha la tête très vite, et disparu dans un soupir dans la salle, refermant vite la porte derrière lui comme pour empêcher Ginny d'y rentrer et de continuer à l'engueuler. La rousse se frotta les mains d'un air satisfait, et retourna s'assoir contre Hermione, qui l'accueillit les bras ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres.

« Wow, c'était tellement … sexy » soupira la brune

« Ah bon ? » demanda Ginny en se tournant vers sa femme, un air mutin sur le visage « Peut-être que je devrais engueuler Ron plus souvent »

« Non mais vous faîtes ça devant vos gosses, sérieusement ? » demanda Harry par derrière, ruinant avec joie le moment « Comment vos enfants peuvent avoir de bons rôles modèles, on se le demande »

« Ils ont toujours Hermione » offrit Luna en souriant vers les filles, qui foudroyaient toutes les deux le Survivant du regard

« C'est la pire du groupe, tu rigoles ? » rit Harry « Toujours à enfreindre le plus de règles possibles … »

« Pour te sauver la peau des fesses oui ! » répliqua tout de suite Ginny, sous les rires amusés de Luna

« Oh oui » soupira Harry « Merlin sait combien de fois je serais mort si Hermione n'avait pas cassé les règles, pas vrai Mione ? »

« Totalement » reprit Hermione d'un ton neutre « Si t'avais pas eu cette sacrée habitude de te fourrer tout le temps dans les pires pétrins inimaginables, aussi … »

« Et de pas savoir t'en sortir tout seul en plus » rajouta malicieusement Ginny

« C'est vrai que t'avais un peu de mal mon ange » sourit Luna vers son mari, qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure qu'était en train de prendre la conversation « Tu n'avais aucune idée de ce que tu faisais, et c'était adorable »

« Tu te rappelles la fois où il passé toute une année à regarder un bouquin et un tableau sans se rendre compte que c'était les mêmes écritures ? » lança Ginny de loin

« Oui bon, n'en faîtes pas trop non plus » ronchonna Harry « J'étais peut-être un peu paumé, mais au final je trouvais toujours un moyen de nous en sortir ! »

« Pendant l'affaire Riddle, j'ai été plus compétente que toi en étant dans le coma » dit Hermione, et Ginny éclata de rire avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Luna fit de même avec Harry, qui était en train de grommeler qu'il avait perdu une bonne occasion de se taire, et Hermione allait rajouter quelque chose quand un énorme bruit de porte qui s'ouvre à la volée se fit entendre, et par réflexe ils tournèrent tous les quatre la tête vers la salle, attendant d'en voir sortir la tête de Ron.

Pourtant, c'est une autre porte qui s'ouvrit, et sans prévenir une flopée monstre d'enfants se jetèrent en courant sur eux, dans des hurlements de _« Mama ! » « Papa ! » « Mommy ! » « Maman ! »_.

« Doucement ! » tenta bien Arthur derrière eux, qui paraissait être complètement épuisé et qui tenait la porte pour laisser entrer Monsieur et Madame Bell et Molly, qui elle semblait avoir couru aussi mais qui était déjà en train de pleurer à moitié.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent tout de suite sur Hermione et Ginny, qui heureusement s'étaient replacées dans une position un peu moins traumatisante pour eux, et James, Albus et Lily avaient fait de même sur Harry et Luna.

« On en est où ? » demanda Monsieur Bell en déposant Lydia au sol, et la petite fille courut tout de suite rejoindre la pile d'enfants sur les genoux d'Harry.

« Le travail a déjà commencé » sourit Luna « Ça ne devrait plus tarder maintenant »

« Ben, descend du ventre de ta mère » gronda Hermione, qui s'est assise correctement pour poser Alex sur ses genoux « Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas trop appuyer dessus, ça risque de blesser le bébé »

« Pardon Mama » dit tout de suite Benjamin d'une petite voix « J'ai fait mal au bébé ? »

« Non mon chéri » sourit Ginny en l'asseyant convenablement sur ses genoux « Vous avez été bien sages pour Papi et Mamie ? »

« Oui ! » dirent tous les cousins en même temps, ce qui parut drôlement louche.

« Ils ont été sages Papa, c'est allé ? » demanda Ginny en se levant avec les autres adultes pour aller embrasser ses parents, et les Bell.

« Adorable » sourit Arthur, dont les cernes descendaient jusqu'aux genoux « On les garde quand tu veux, vous le savez bien »

« C'est que nous dites à chaque fois avant de nous supplier de les reprendre » murmura Ginny assez bas pour seule sa femme puisse l'entendre, et Hermione rit doucement en roulant des yeux quand même

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait des autres ? » demanda Harry en passant un bras autour des épaules de Molly, qui pleurait trop pour lui dire bonjour convenablement mais pas assez pour qu'on ne la comprenne plus.

« Andromeda est passée au Terrier prendre la relève, et Bill et Fleur ont promis d'y passer en sortant de Gringotts » pleurnicha elle « Ils reviendront tous avec tous les bébés qui sont là-bas quand celui-là sera là »

« Je vais avoir une sœur, Tata Lu ! » dit joyeusement Lydia à Luna, qui la tenait elle et Lily dans les bras

« Ou un petit frère » corrigea la blonde en souriant

« Moi j'ai deux frères, Maman ! » lança Lily à côté

« Moi aussi ! » dit Leo depuis le siège où il s'était assis à côté de sa mère.

Un écho interminable de moi aussi fusèrent tout de suite du côté des jumeaux, qu'Hermione interrompit avec des gros yeux en rappelant qu'on était dans un hôpital ici, et qu'il fallait être calme et respecter les patients.

Evidemment, les sept enfants ne pouvaient pas tenir longtemps dans un silence relatif, et après trois minutes à peine, James avait lancé un chat perché géant, auquel Luna voulut évidemment participer.

En rajoutant Molly qui pleurait à chaudes larmes tout en répétant à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie, Harry et Arthur qui servaient de perchoir pour les enfants et Ginny qui essayait d'emmener Hermione dans une autre pièce pour y faire Merlin sait quoi, seuls Monsieur et Madame Bell semblaient concernés par ce qui était en train de se passer dans la pièce d'à côté et avaient d'ailleurs l'air de se demander comment ils avaient fait pour arriver au beau milieu de cette famille de fous furieux.

Finalement, Hermione calma tout le monde en demandant aux enfants, à Ginny, Luna et Molly de s'assoir calmement, et en assurant que le bébé arriverait bientôt et qu'ils avaient qu'à parler d'autre chose pour passer le temps.

« Par exemple de ce nouveau petit bébé ? » suggéra Molly en louchant vers le ventre de sa fille, qui grogna tout de suite avec application

« Maman, t'as un nouveau petit-enfant qui est littéralement en train de naître, et tu penses déjà à celui d'après ? »

« Il n'y a pas de mauvais moment pour parler de nouveau bébé dans la famille » lança perfidement Harry de loin, et Ginny lui jeta un regard noir

« Alors vous pensez à nous en faire un quatrième ? » sourit encore plus perfidement Hermione vers son frère, et en voyant le visage du Survivant devenir tout blanc, Ginny jura intérieurement qu'elle aurait pu faire à sa femme tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui faire ce soir, là, tout de suite, à même le sol de la salle d'attente

« On va avoir un autre bébé ? » demanda Albus

« Une sœur ! » dit tout de suite Lily avec beaucoup d'entrain

« Non, un frère ! » grogna Albus en fronçant des sourcils

« Ni l'un ni l'autre » intervint Harry « On est déjà assez occupés comme ça avec vous trois »

« Hey ! » lancèrent en même temps les trois petits Potter, ce qui fit bien rire Luna

« C'est vrai que ça serait pas mal, un quatrième » sourit rêveusement Luna, et Harry ouvrit les yeux si grands qu'ils seraient tombés si il n'avait pas eu de lunettes pour les en empêcher

« Je … tu … » bredouilla il « Un … quatrième »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Ginny riait si fort qu'elle en pleurait presque, alors que les autres adultes regardaient la scène en souriant – Hermione en secouant la tête aussi – et que les enfants avaient l'air un peu perdu.

« Je comprends pas. Marraine, tu vas avoir un bébé ? » demanda Leo à Luna

« Non ! » répondit Harry un peu précipitamment « Non, non, pas de nouveau bébé »

« Quel dommage » soupira Molly d'un air triste « Je n'aurai pas dit non à un autre petit Potter moi »

« Sois pas t'iste, Mamie ! » dit tout de suite Ben, en descendant des genoux de Ginny pour aller enlacer sa grand-mère

« Oui ! » lança Alex depuis les genoux d'Hermione

« On va avoir une sœur, nous ! »

« Une sœur ? » demanda tout de suite Arthur en se tournant vers Hermione et Ginny

« Mais alors c'est une fille ? » demanda Madame Bell

« Mon bébé va avoir une fille ! » cria tout de suite Molly, en se précipitant sur Ginny, Benjamin toujours dans les bras

« Maman ! Tu m'enlèves toute ma crédibilité ! Et on est pas sûrs que ce soit une fille » ronchonna Ginny en souriant alors que Molly lui broyait les côtes dans un câlin gigantesque, faisant quand même attention à ne pas écraser le ventre sacré.

« Une petite Granger ! » criait Molly, que décidemment les passages à l'hôpital mettaient en forme

« Pleures pas Mamie ! » dit Ben de sa petite voix fluette

« Mais oui, c'est bien une sœur ! On est contents nous » rajouta Leo joyeusement, ce qui fit pleurer encore plus Molly sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi.

« C'est vraiment une fille ? » demanda Arthur à Hermione

« On en sait rien ! » dirent en même temps Harry et Hermione «

Oui c'est une fille ! » lança Luna par derrière

« Arrêtez de dire que c'est une fille ! » protesta Ginny

« C'est une fille ! » lança un grand cri derrière eux, et tout le monde se retourna pour voir Ron, que personne n'avait vu entrer dans le chaos de la salle d'attente, gesticuler dans tous les sens comme un pantin désarticulé.

« Papa ! » sourit Lydia, et Ron se pencha en avant pour récupérer sa fille dans ses bras.

« Tu as une petite sœur, ma chérie » sourit il « Elle est ... grande comme ça ... et comme ça ... » bredouilla le grand rouquin en faisant des gestes avec les mains « Et on dirait une patate, mais une magnifique patate … elle est tellement belle ! »

Ron alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, qui passa son bras autour de ses épaules en riant.

« Respire, Papa ! »

« Comment j'ai pu contribuer à faire quelque chose d'aussi beau, moi ? Elle est tellement … il faut que je retourne la voir ! »

Ron déposa vite un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et de sa belle-mère, et disparut aussitôt dans la salle où Katie venait d'accoucher, Lydia sous le bras.

Les autres restèrent un peu étonné à regarder un instant la porte qui venait de se refermer sur lui, avant de de se dire que oh, et puis merde, un nouveau bébé dans la famille ! et que tout le monde s'enlace en riant. C'est évidemment à ce moment-là que choisirent d'arriver Angelina et George, qui rejoignirent tout de suite l'étreinte collective en apprenant la naissance d'une nouvelle Weasley – et d'une filleule pour Angelina – et il fallut attendre encore vingt bonnes minutes dans la salle d'attente avant que Molly ne menace de casser la porte avec ou sans baguette si Ron ne venait pas lui présenter sa fille illico.

Les grands parents rentrèrent en premier dans la salle, puis quand ils en sortirent George et Angelina allèrent saluer le bébé, suivis par Harry et Luna avec leurs enfants, et enfin Ginny et Hermione entrèrent en dernier avec les garçons.

Ginny fondit tout de suite sur le bébé, que Ron tenait précieusement dans ses bras, alors qu'Hermione alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Katie, qui avait fini par s'endormir d'épuisement, Lydia couchée contre elle.

« Wow » dit Ben en regardant sa petite cousine, que Ginny avait réussi d'extirper des bras protecteurs de son père « Elle est toute petite ! »

« Pas trop de bruit, c'est pas bon pour ses petites oreilles » chuchota Hermione

« Elle est toute petite ! » répéta Ben en se penchant vers sa cousine

« Pas tant que ça » sourit Ginny

"C'est vrai" rajouta Ron "Je vous ai vu à la naissance, vous y étiez pas plus grand qu'elle"

" Mais on est des garçons nous, tonton Ron" dit Leo en fronçant des sourcils

" Tu vois mon coeur" chuchota Ginny à Leo, qui s'était assis sur ses genoux " Quand tu es né, tu étais un tout petit peu plus grand qu'elle, jusqu'à la "

Elle fit un geste de la main au-dessus de la tête du bébé et Leo murmura un petit _wow_.

" Et nous ?" demanda Ben

" Vous, vous étiez un peu plus petits, plus comme ça" Ginny repoussa sa main vers le front de leur cousine.

« On ressemblait à des patates aussi ? » demanda Leo

Hermione se racla la gorge "Non, bien sûr !"

" Oh que oui" rit Ginny, et sa femme lui envoya un regard noir " Quoi c'est vrai, non ? Ils sont devenus beau quelques jours après "

" C'est drôlement vrai" rajouta Ron en soulevant Alex dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue

" Mes bébés n'étaient _pas_ des patates à la naissance !" gronda Hermione, qui n'en démordait pas

« Si le bébé a de la mauvaise foi on saura d'où ça vient ! » ricana Ron

" Bon tu me laisses tenir a nièce maintenant ? Chacun son tour !" se plaint Hermione, et Ginny lui transféra le bébé, d'un air fort contrit de s'en séparer

" Hey, toi" sourit tout de suite la brune, une larme lui dévalant déjà les joues "On va être les meilleures tatas du monde pour toi, petit ange"

" Et nous les cousins les plus cools !" rajouta Leo, tout de suite approuvé par ses frères

Ron sourit et rapprocha tout le monde contre lui, et embrassa le front de Ginny.

" J'avais oublié ce que c'était bien d'avoir un petit bébé dans les bras" soupira celle-ci, en se resserrant contre son grand frère et sa femme

« Bientôt notre tour » sourit Hermione, et le regard que lui lança la rousse lui signifia qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre.


	62. 17 Avril 2010

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Anton : J'avais même pas remarqué XD je dois avoir une fascination cachée pour la lettre A**

 **Link02 : Ooouh une longue review, trop gentil ! Oui je sais, Harry s'en prend plein la tête mais bon ... girl power quoi XD en tous cas, je suis ravie qu'il t'ait plu !**

* * *

 **Run the World (Girls) – Beyoncé**

Le Millenium Stadium était rempli à craquer quand le petit groupe composé d'Hermione, Harry, Ron, George, leurs enfants respectifs, et Arthur arriva au stade.

Aux yeux des spectateurs ordinaires, c'était un gros attroupement qui se dirigeait comme un seul homme en rang d'oignon vers l'aile nord du stade, mais à vrai dire le groupe était plutôt réduit par rapport à sa taille habituelle, normalement constitué d'une vingtaine de personnes au minimum. Ce qui était pour sûr, c'est que Ginny Granger avait sûrement la plus grande famille de fans de tous les joueurs du championnat européen, et était loin de s'en plaindre.

Comme depuis les nombreuses années qu'Hermione se rendait au stade, elle se dirigea tout de suite vers l'entrée arrière de l'aile nord, réservée aux spectateurs premium.

« Bonjour James ! » salua elle le sorcier qui en gérait l'entrée

« Bonjour M'dame Hermione ! » sourit James, en hochant la tête devant les autres, et en se penchant pour aller serrer la main de Leo « Bonjour M'sieur Leo et bonjour M'sieurs Potter et Weasley ! Gros match aujourd'hui ! »

« On croise les doigts ! » sourit Hermione.

A force d'aller une semaine sur deux au Millenium Stadium depuis l'an 2000, l'année de la première titularisation de Ginny, Hermione connaissait tout le personnel qui y travaillait, et elle-même y était connue comme le loup blanc, non pas comme Hermione Granger – vétérane de guerre, héroïne nationale et potentielle future ministre de la magie – mais comme la femme de Ginevra Granger, capitaine de l'équipe, poursuiveuse de l'équipe nationale et légende de Holyhead.

« Je vous ai ouvert votre chambre, M'dame Hermione ! »

« Merci James » sourit Hermione, en entrainant les autres à sa suite vers sa chambre - la salle de visite de Ginny qu'ils avaient décoré à leur aise depuis les années qu'ils y venaient de photos de famille, d'articles sur les Harpies en tout genre et même de quelques bannières de Gryffondor - fondamentalement pour énerver tous les Serpentards de l'équipe bien sûr.

James et Albus coururent tout de suite vers le grand canapé vert, qui leur était presque réservé tant ils y étaient souvent vautrés, et George et Ron allèrent tout de suite placer les autres chaises et fauteuils devant la grande vitre.

« Le match va commencer dans dix minutes ! » grogna Ron en lançant un coup d'œil à sa montre « Et j'ai à peine eu le temps de me maquiller correctement, c'est malin ! »

« Une phrase qu'on aurait _jamais_ cru avoir le plaisir d'entendre un jour » dit George

« Viens ici, je vais te le faire ton maquillage » soupira Hermione en sortant de son sac ses couleurs vertes et or qu'elle prenait toujours en allant au stade. D'ailleurs, à part Ron et elle, tous les autres avaient le visage complètement peint des couleurs des Harpies, ou griffonnées de _GG_ ou du chiffre _6_ , et la plupart portait également le maillot floqué au nom de Ginny.

« Fais-moi comme d'habitude, la moitié en vert et l'autre en or » demanda Ron à sa belle-sœur en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil devant elle « Oh et tu peux me dessiner une Harpie aussi sur la joue droite ? »

« Bien sûr » grogna Hermione « Et tu veux pas un dessin de Ginny en train de faire un looping sur le front aussi ? »

« Tu saurais me faire ça ? » demanda Ron avec de grands yeux

« Tais toi, tu m'empêches de me concentrer » fut la seule réponse d'Hermione, qui s'appliquait à peinturlurer les joues de son ami en vert et or

« Mommy, tu pourras me refaire le mien ? Il a tout coulé avec la pluie ! » demanda Leo

« Moi aussi Tata ! » lança Victoire

« Moi aussi ! » enchaîna Albus, et tout le reste des cousins

« Du calme les enfants ! » interrompit Arthur

« C'est vrai du calme » dit George « Et puis faites la queue, parceque ce sera les adultes en premier pour que Tata refasse leur maquillage »

« C'est pas juste, Papa ! » protesta Fred

« La vie est injuste » dit George dans un clin d'œil vers son fils

Les enfants avaient tous l'air prêts à se jeter sur lui quand un toquement à la porte leur firent tous tourner la tête vers celle-ci.

« Coucou ! » lança une voix alors qu'une tête familière passait par l'ouverture

« Blake ! » sourit tout de suite Hermione en levant la tête du visage à demi maquillé de Ron « Entre, entre ! »

« Blake ! » rit tout de suite Leo en courant dans les bras du grand frère de Gemmi, qui le souleva en riant

« Je voulais juste vous faire un petit coucou avant le début du match » sourit Blake en serrant les mains de tous les hommes présents et en se penchant pour faire la bise à Hermione « Les filles ont l'air en forme aujourd'hui, ça sent plutôt bon non ?»

« Ça sent toujours bon » dit George, qui était en train de distribuer autour de lui le contenu du grand sac avec lequel il venait toujours – à savoir des chapeaux, des écharpes, des trompettes et même quelques petites fusées

« Où sont tes frères ? » demanda Ron – les frères Harper avaient en effet fini par devenir assez proche de la famille Weasley à force de se rencontrer dans les cabines privées du stade à chaque match des Harpies à domicile, surtout que depuis le mariage des filles, Geri et Gemmi passaient de plus en plus de temps chez les Granger, ce qui facilitait les rencontres de famille.

« Adrian est parti dans la cabine des Dubois, et Jessie et Shawn vont essayer de voir Geri avant qu'elles entrent sur le terrain »

« Gwenog la laissera jamais partir » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils « Elle m'a même pas laissé voir Gin tout à l'heure … question de concentration, il parait »

« Tu connais ma belle-sœur, une fois qu'elle a une idée dans le crâne … Elle va essayer de contourner discrètement la sécurité du stade pour les voir » rit Blake «Allez, je vais réintégrer mes pénates, le match va pas tarder à commencer »

« Tu veux pas rester avec nous pendant celui-là ? » demanda Hermione

« Je passerai peut-être tout à l'heure, promis ! Toute façon on se voit à la fin du match, comme d'hab' ?»

« Comme d'hab' » sourit Hermione Blake lança un pouce en l'air et disparut derrière la porte.

« Trois minutes avant le début du match, ils viennent de lancer le chrono ! » s'exclama James en pointant le décompte géant qui venait d'apparaître sous la forme de chiffres dorés en plein milieu de la pelouse.

Tous les enfants se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre, même Ron qui n'était pas complètement maquillé. Hermione soupira et se dit que tant pis, avant de ranger tous ses pinceaux au loin et de s'approcher à son tour.

« Mama va apparaître bientôt, Mommy ! » lui sourit tout de suite Leo « C'est dommage que mes frères ils soient pas là pour la voir »

« Ils sont encore un peu petit pour tenir des heures devant un match de quidditch, Nounours » sourit Hermione « Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mère leur racontera tout en rentrant »

Leo hocha la tête et leva les bras vers sa mère pour qu'elle le soulève contre elle. Le petit garçon, tout comme ses cousins James, Albus, Fred et Victoire, était habillé du même uniforme que sa mère - bottes, mitaines de quidditch et cape comprises - que Ginny avait offert à tous les enfants, et qu'Hermione avait réduit à toutes leurs tailles différentes d'un coup de baguette.

« Les présentations ! » cria Albus

« Ça commence ! » enchaîna Ron, et en effet, le décompte géant avait laissé place à des hologrammes géants des Harpies, où chaque fille prenait la pose sous les applaudissements du public. Les enfants citèrent les noms des joueuses les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse enfin une Ginny qui croisait les bras d'un air sérieux, avant de finir par un demi sourire prometteur.

" Mommy, c'est Mama ! " cria Leo en pointant du doigt l'hologramme géant de la joueuse qui était apparu devant la présentation des joueurs " _G-I-N-E-V-R-A G-R-A-N-G-E-R_ c'est le nom de Mama ! "

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a marqué à côté de son nom ? " demanda Hermione, qui ne perdait jamais une occasion d'enseigner son fils " _C-A-P-I-T-A-I-N-E_ , Mommy ! "

" Et ça veut dire quoi ? "

" Ca… pi … capitaine ! "

" C'est bien mon chéri ! " sourit Hermione en passant une main dans les boucles de son fils.

" C'est parceque Mama est capitaine de l'équipe, hein Tonton Harry ? " demanda le petit garçon en levant la tête vers le survivant, qui essayait de caler du mieux qu'il pouvait Albus sur ses épaules.

" Oui mon chéri " répondit il se saisissant les mains de son deuxième fils, qui était en train de fourrager dans les cheveux noirs en riant " C'est pour ça qu'elle a un brassard rouge cousu autour du bras, tu vois, avec un grand C dessus "

 _« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue au Millenium Stadium, le stade des … »_

« Harpies ! » répondit la foule à Jerry Hilfiger, le présentateur de Holyhead

 _« Nous accueillons dans notre beau stade les Flèches d'Appleby, pour le match aller du onzième jour de championnat, applaudissons les comme il se doit ! »_

Le public fit un bon accueil aux supporters des Flèches, qui applaudissaient poliment aussi – les deux groupes sachant pertinemment que l'atmosphère ne serait plus aussi conviviale dès que le match commencerait.

 _« Espérons que les filles du Volcan soit en forme aujourd'hui ! »_ commenta Jerry, qui était toujours le premier à casser la règle de neutralité des commentateurs, et à clairement afficher à quel club appartenait son cœur.

Il était dans la tradition dans la ligue anglaise de donner un surnom à chaque joueur après leur première saison, certains plus flatteurs que d'autres, et Ginny avait reçu comme tout le monde le sien avec fierté.

Certains joueurs allaient même jusqu'à inscrire leur surnom sur le dos de leurs robes de quidditch au lieu de leur nom de famille, ou à demander à n'être appelés que par leur patronyme, comme Gwenog qui au début de sa carrière s'était fait exclusivement appeler _le Volcan_ , dû à son caractère explosif.

D'autres surnoms pouvaient avoir une double signification, comme Gabrielle Livingstone, qu'on appelait _la Torche_ , parcequ'elle enflammait les foules, mais aussi parcequ'elle avait le feu aux fesses selon le point de vue d'une certaine femme de Capitaine.

Ginny allait donc souvent par le sien, _la Tornade_ , ou par les affectueux surnoms que lui avaient trouvé le public d'Holyhead, entre autres Capitaine Granger ou GG.

La présentation du jour de Jerry, comme souvent lors des match-allers, consistait ainsi à citer tous les surnoms de joueurs, et les explications qui allaient avec, en commençant par les Flèches, tandis que les joueurs rentraient au fur et à mesure dans le stade.

 _« Au poste de gardien depuis trois ans pour Appleby, Karim Nayeh dit la Montagne - tout est dans le surnom ! »_

Un énorme musclor taillé comme un roc vola à toute berzingue vers les enbuts des Flèches, à la grande inquiétude d'Hermione, qui soupira tout de suite que Ginny allait devoir mettre des buts face à ça, et que c'était pas gagné.

 _« Ses attaques sont imprévisibles, un des plus grands batteurs de son époque cher public, le Cobra – Juventus Boston ! Son énorme puissance de frappe a fait de lui a donné le surnom de la Comète - ça fait mal quand elle vous tombe dessus, Hortentia Sleeman ! Il tranche le vent plus vite que vous ne pouvez dire ' vif ' et c'est l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs au monde, la Lame d'Appleby, Monsieur Kyran Doe ! »_

Hermione sourit devant Kyran, qui était un grand pote de Ginny, et était actuellement en train de faire le clown devant les loges des familles.

 _« Et maintenant les trois poursuiveurs des Flèches : elle adore jouer le soir et brille dans la nuit comme son surnom, l'Etoile, Ariana Mass ! Il a le talent unique de pouvoir voler la tête en bas pendant un temps très long, Damon Blake ou la Chauve-souris ! Et enfin le capitaine d'Appleby, réputé pour sa bravoure et sa ténacité au combat, le Chevalier - Jacob Hansen ! »_

Tous les joueurs d'Appleby étaient maintenant entrés dans le stade, et Jerry laissa le public les applaudir un instant avant d'annoncer l'entrée des Harpies.

 _« Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous demande de faire un triomphe à nos Harpies ! Notre attrapeuse préférée, la Foudre de Holyhead qui attrape les vifs à la vitesse de l'éclair : Geri Harper ! »_

Geri rentra dans le stade un poing en l'air, et n'hésita pas à venir gonfler un biceps devant la tribune des supporters d'Appleby avant de rejoindre son poste.

 _« Parcequ'un humain ne peut pas arrêter autant de goals avec seulement deux mains, elle a gagné le surnom de la Pieuvre, Grazia Di Maccio ! Elle est fine et grande, et elle atteint toujours sa cible : Galatée Poncelet, la Flèche ! Et notre deuxième batteuse, qui défendra son équipe jusqu'à l'épuisement, la Soldate des Harpies - Gail Breckenridge ! »_

La gardienne et ses deux batteuses volèrent vers les enbuts verts et dorés, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

 _« L'Ombre, qui vous suivra toujours comme votre propre ombre - Giulietta Dubois ! Méfiez-vous des apparences avec l'Ange, parcequ'elles sont trompeuses : Gemmi Harper ! »_

Gemmi n'oublia pas de faire un petit clin d'œil vers leur loge en rejoignant sa place, ce qui fit hurler de joie les plus jeunes.

 _« Et enfin, notre chère capitaine: La Tornade parcequ'il ne vaut mieux pas se trouver sur son chemin quand elle est lancée, Ginny Granger ! »_

Ginny rentra à pleine vitesse, un air concentré affiché sur le visage, et fit un tour de terrain entier avant de revenir vers le centre.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous là, les joueurs se toisaient de haut, affichant tous un air de menace plus ou moins réussi, et volant dans tous les sens pour rejoindre leur poste, le tout d'un air le plus dramatique possible.

" Je vois pas Tata moi " dit tristement Fred

" Moi je vois Tata Ginny, Papa ! " cria James, qui était debout à côté d'eux et tapait presque sur la vitre pour faire coucou à la poursuiveuse " Elle est au milieu du terrain avec le monsieur en bleu et la madame en noir ! "

" La madame en noir c'est l'arbitre ! " dit Leo d'un ton professoral " Le monsieur en bleu je sais pas qui c'est … "

" C'est Jacob Hansen" répondit dans la seconde Ron, qui était peinturluré de la tête aux pieds des couleurs vertes et ors de sa sœur " Le capitaine des Flèches d'Appleby. Tiens regarde "

Il tendit ses jumelles à son neveu, qui mit ses yeux dedans " Tu vois, il a un brassard noir sur son bras gauche, et dessus on voit la petite flèche argentée "

" Wow ! " dit Leo

" Moi aussi je veux voir ! " clama tout de suite Albus en se tortillant pour essayer de descendre des épaules de son père.

Bientôt, tous ses cousins le joignirent pour réclamer le droit aux jumelles, et le pauvre Ron se trouva entouré d'enfants qui attendaient leur tour plus ou moins sagement et lui demandaient des tas de questions sur les Flèches d'Appleby.

" Regarde Mommy " dit Leo en pointant Ginny du doigt " Mama elle dit bonjour à Monsieur Jacob ! "

Sur le terrain, Ginny était en effet en train d'accomplir son devoir de capitaine, et serrait la main d'Hansen, sous le flash des appareils photos des journalistes sportifs présents. Même si elle n'avait pas de jumelles et qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir les détails de son visage à une distance si grande, Hermione était sûre que sa femme était en train de froncer les yeux et de prendre une pose dramatiquement sérieuse à ce moment précis.

La rousse était une bonne capitaine avec ses coéquipières, à la fois blagueuse et chef d'équipe, mais elle jouait toujours le jeu de la grosse dure en match, pour impressionner ses adversaires et faire plaisir à son public.

C'était Fleur qui avait souligné un jour à quelle point sa belle-sœur changeait sa stature lorsqu'elle serrait la main du capitaine adverse et de l'arbitre en début de match. Comme un chat qui ferait le dos rond pour impressionner un adversaire coriace, Ginny redressait les épaules et gonflait le torse pour paraître imposante sur son balai, et affichait sur son visage un masque censé représenter l'honneur et le sérieux.

Elle serra ensuite la main de l'arbitre, beaucoup moins fort heureusement, et donna son choix pour le tirage au sort qui permettrait d'établir le choix des en-buts.

Une fois toutes les formalités réglées, Ginny rassembla ses joueuses en cercle dont elle se plaça au centre, pour visiblement leur lancer toute une série de phrases de motivations qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas entendre de sa place, avant qu'elles mettent toutes leurs bras dans le centre du cercle pour le jeter en l'air en criant Harpies, et que chacun ne reprenne sa place, la capitaine au centre du terrain.

« C'est parti ! » lança Arthur en se frottant les mains, et tout le monde dans la cabine Granger commença à faire du bruit à force de sifflets de d'applaudissements.

 _« Le souaffle est relâché au centre du terrain ! Ginny Granger, la capitaine et poursuiveuse de centre de terrain fonce dessus en même temps que son homologue adverse, Damon Blake. Granger est plus rapide ! Elle passe aussitôt à Giulietta Dubois derrière elle ! L'Ombre se range derrière sa capitaine … Je vois du mouvement du côté des batteurs d'Appleby, le Cobra vient de taper dans un cognard droit dirigé vers GG et sa poursuiveuse latérale ! »_

Ginny évite facilement le cognard, et Giulietta qui la suivait à la trace poursuivit sa trajectoire, rentrant encore plus les épaules contre son balai pour paraître la plus petite possible.

Du côté de la loge Granger, où il y avait déjà un énorme boucan, tout le monde hurlait ou soufflait dans une trompette de George, sauf Hermione qui fronçait déjà des sourcils en voyant la toute première action du match.

Elle connaissait plutôt bien la position que Ginny avait choisi de débuter le match pour avoir vu sa femme la réaliser des vingtaines de fois – un poursuiveur s'allongeait le plus possible avec le souaffle sous le bras sur son balai et se cachait le plus possible derrière un autre, qui lui servait alors de bouclier humain contre tous les cognards et adversaires qui l'empêchaient d'aller marquer un but.

Et _évidemment_ , il avait fallu que Ginny soit volontaire pour servir de bouclier humain dès les dix premières secondes du match.

Autant dire qu'Hermione était déjà en panique interne, ce qui annonçait déjà la couleur pour le reste du match.

Heureusement Ginny et Giulietta arrivèrent vite dans la zone de but, ayant miraculeusement évité au passage un autre cognard, et Ginny se chargea d'aller envoyer bouler la seule défense qu'il y restait, à savoir la petite poursuiveuse Ariana Mass, par la délicate stratégie de foncer dedans à pleine vitesse.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione décupla mais Ginny s'en sorti sans aucun damage, même si le tir que fit Giulietta vers le but, pas assez puissant, fut facilement attrapé par le gardien.

 _« La Montagne arrête facilement le premier tir des Harpies et relance à Ariana Mass, qui s'est visiblement remise de sa petite collision avec la Tornade … Mass passe à Blake, qui relance à Hansen … Je vois un peu plus loin notre Flèche, Galatée Poncelet, qui s'agite … Elle cherche un cognard à taper et – oh, Gemmi Harper et Ginny Granger ont pris en sandwich le Chevalier Hansen ! Le capitaine d'Apppleby essaie de se dégager … La Flèche lui dirige un cognard en plein centre ! Et l'atteint de plein fouet ! »_

Jacob Hansen réceptionna le cognard en plein dans la tête – ce qui valut le commentaire _ouh ça a du faire mal_ de Jerry Hilfiger, et Gemmi se précipita sur le souaffle pour le récupérer, tout de suite suivie de sa capitaine et de Giulietta.

L'excitation était à son comble dans les tribunes aussi bien que dans la cabine Granger, où Albus était presque debout sur les épaules de son père, et George et Arthur criaient ensemble le plus fort possible à leur joueuse rousse préférée d'envoyer au diable la défense adverse.

 _« L'Ange repasse à la Tornade, qui reprend sa position centrale ! »_

Ginny lança visiblement un ordre à Gemmi, qui repassa devant elle et se mit à zigzaguer dans tous les sens devant la rousse, rendant presque impossible le tir de cognards contre elle.

 _« Granger toujours … La Tornade vole en file droite derrière Harper, direction les cerceaux des Flèches ! L'Ange lui assure toujours une protection, et je vois que la Comète essaie de trouver un cognard à lui lancer … Oh, celui qu'elle visait a été détourné par Gail Breckenridge ! Sleeman essaie de le récupérer mais trop tard, la Tornade se trouve seule face à La Montagne maintenant ! »_

Gemmi avait en effet dévié sa route, laissant le champ libre à Ginny pour choisir dans quel cerceau envoyer le souaffle. La rousse fit un petit écart vers la droite, entrainant par la même occasion le regard du gardien d'Appleby vers sa propre gauche, et profita de la distraction pour lancer de toutes ses forces la balle en cuir dans le cerceau central.

 _« Et c'est un tir gagnant pour GG ! La capitaine des Harpies ouvre le score de ce match tendu, 10-0 pour les filles ! »_

Le Millenium Stadium explosa de joie, tout comme tous les Weasley, Potter et Granger dans la cabine, et sur le terrain, Ginny rejoint Gemmi et Giulietta en souriant, et en oubliant pas de lever un poing vers la tribune vert et or en guise de célébration.

 _« Le souaffle repart tout de suite vers le Chevalier, qui fonce droit devant … Je vois au loin La Lame Kyran Doe, et notre propre Foudre de Holyhead, Geri Harper, au coude à coude en piqué vers le sol – sans doute ont-ils repéré le vif ! Aussitôt dans le match, serait-ce une stratégie lancée par Doe pour essayer de perdre la Foudre ? »_

Kyran Doe avait en effet un ou deux mètres d'avance sur Geri lors de leur folle descente vers le sol, mais ne semblait pas tenter de tendre la main en avant pour attraper le vif pour autant, et la blonde jugea bon de freiner et de redresser le cap avant d'aller s'écraser au sol, ce dont elle fit bien puisque Kyran redressa son manche dans le même mouvement aussi, prouvant bien qu'il ne poursuivait rien du tout.

 _« La Lame Doe nous offre là une magnifique feinte de Wormski, malheureusement pour lui suivie d'aucun effet puisque notre Foudre avait senti le coup venir et ne s'est pas laissé bernée ! »_ résonna la voix d'Hilfiger dans le micro, et Ginny félicita visiblement Geri d'une petite claque sur l'épaule avant de filer à la poursuite du souaffle, qui était maintenant aux mains de Giulietta.

 _« L'Ombre a le souaffle … L'Ombre toujours, qui évite avec facilité le cognard lancé par le Cobra, et tout de suite retapé par notre Galatée … GG vient de rejoindre l'Ombre, tout comme l'Ange, alors que le Capitaine Hansen reprend du terrain, et essaie d'activer sa défense ! »_

Giulietta passa rapidement le souaffle à Gemmi, qui le relança à Ginny, qui elle-même le repassa à la première, de tel sorte que la balle de cuir circulait maintenant de main en main dans le triangle d'attaque sans rester assez longtemps dans les bras d'une des trois joueuses pour les Flèches aient la possibilité de la neutraliser au bon moment.

 _« Hansen semble avoir décidé de briser le triangle d'attaque dont Ginny Granger a pris la tête et lance ses deux batteurs dessus, même si les cognards sont actuellement tous les deux à l'autre bout du terrain ! Le Cobra et la Comète foncent droit sur nos trois poursuiveuses à pleine allure ! »_

L'effet voulu par le capitaine des Flèches eu son effet, puisque Giulietta et Gemmi durent s'écarter sur les côtés pour éviter de percuter les deux batteurs d'Appleby de plein fouet, mais Gemmi avait eu le temps de repasser une dernière fois le souaffle à Ginny, qui fonçait bille en tête vers l'en-but adverse avec Jacob Hansen comme seul adversaire.

 _« Le Chevalier et la Capitaine GG vont visiblement se rencontrer en plein vol ! »_ hurla Hilfiger dans son micro, alors que Ginny et Jacob fonçaient en effet l'un sur l'autre à vitesse maximale, et qu'Hermione depuis sa loge était au bord de l'implosion _« L'un de deux devra dévier sa route, ou sinon – OH ! Ginny Granger a foncé droit sur Jacob Hansen et l'a expédié au loin d'un coup de pied dans le balai ! L'arbitre ne siffle pas la faute … Hansen récupère le contrôle de sa monture juste avant la collision avec la tour de commentateurs, Dieu merci ! »_

Le Capitaine des Flèches expédié au loin, Ginny se pencha le plus possible sur son balai, et accéléra encore sa vitesse vers l'en-but adverse, avec l'air de quelqu'un que même un troupeau de trolls n'aurait pas pu empêcher d'atteindre son but.

 _« La Tornade Granger toujours … La capitaine rentre dans la zone d'embut et prend son élan … Oh le tir magnifique ! Cerceau ! Le souaffle touche le cerceau et est dévié ! Quel dommage, le gardien des Flèches était parti dans la direction opposé … »_

Galatée, qui passait en ce moment devant la loge, lâcha un énorme juron devant les enfants devant le but raté et reparti à vive allure. Ce n'était évidemment pas dans les habitudes des joueurs de Quidditch de faire dans la dentelle, mais Hermione se serait bien passé de ça, surtout que James et Fred l'avaient entendu et se le répétaient déjà tout bas.

 _« Le score reste donc à de 10 à 0 pour les Harpies, et je ne vois pas de signe du vif nulle part »_

Le souaffle fut relancé immédiatement dans les mains de Damon Blake, le poursuiveur central, mais ensuite ne cessa ne passer d'une équipe à l'autre jusqu'à ce que Gemmi réussisse à passer dans une brèche de la défense adverse pour aller agrandir le score à 20 -0.

 _« Rappelons ici que les Harpies ont gagné le championnat l'an dernier, mais sont troisième au classement cette année, alors que les Flèches sont à la quatrième place du championnat, autant dire que la tension est palpable ! »_ résonna la voix d'Hilfiger, qui vrillait particulièrement les tympans d'Hermione

 _« Pour faire un petit rappel de la situation, les Flèches peuvent encore remonter voler la troisième place à nos Harpies si ils gagnent d'un écart de points supérieur à cent vingt points, mais les filles ont perdu le dernier match face aux Pieds de Montrose, et ne pourront certainement plus finir première et rattraper le Club de Flaquemare, à cause de leur énorme avance de plus de trois cents vingt points sur le deuxième. Tout n'est pas fini cependant car nos Harpies peuvent remonter à la deuxième place à la fin de ce match si elles gagnent d'une différence supérieure ou égale à quarante points, et autant dire qu'elles vont se donner à fond aujourd'hui pour nous l'offrir, cette deuxième place ! »_

Comme reboostée par les commentaires qui avaient été chaleureusement applaudis par le public, Ginny fit des grands gestes vers ses joueuses, qui se regroupèrent toutes sauf Geri en une grande flèche dont elle formait la pointe, et se dirigèrent à pleine vitesse vers les trois cerceaux des Flèches.

 _« Les Harpies se mettent en flèche ! Le Chevalier organise tout de suite sa défense, mais je vois que le Cobra se trouve derrière la ligne d'attaque … Nos deux batteuses Gail et Galatée, qui formaient toutes les deux les extrémités de la flèche verte viennent de repasser en tête, sans doute pour protéger le souaffle que tient l'Ombre Dubois ! »_

Gail et Galatée se replacèrent devant Gemmi et Giulietta, laissant leur capitaine seule devant et protégeant le plus possible les poursuiveuses latérales de toute attaque de cognard.

 _« La Comète Hortentia Sleeman a enfin mis la main sur un cognard, tout de suite dévié par notre Soldate ! Hansen essaie de s'approcher avec Ariana Mass, mais sont tout de suite mis en fuite par Poncelet et Breckenridge ! Laquelle des trois poursuiveuses va maintenant tirer, je vous le de- oh le Capitaine Hansen revient en force droit sur Giulietta Dubois, et l'envoie valser au loin ! Il ne reste que l'Ange et la Tornade, et c'est Harper qui a le souaffle ! »_

Gemmi, qui avait sécurisé le souaffle sous son bras, fit un drôle de signe à Ginny qui hocha de la tête, et perdit d'un seul coup trois bon mètres d'altitude sous son amie

 _« L'Ange arme et s'apprête à tirer … Granger détourne le souaffle au dernier moment d'un coup de poing ! Gemmi Harper avait dirigé son tir vers la gauche, et alors que la Montagne avait tout de suite volé le sauver à gauche, la Tornade Rousse est remontée d'un coup taper dans le souaffle et l'a envoyé au centre, bernant le gardien des Flèches ! »_

Le stade entier – à part bien sûr la petite tribune de visiteurs - se leva comme un seul homme pour féliciter sa capitaine, alors que sur son balai celle-ci se faisait embrasser et chahuter par toutes ses coéquipières, et essayait d'échapper à leur étreinte en riant.

 _« GG creuse l'écart sur cette superbe action d'équipe ! 30 à 0 pour les Harpies, je vous avais promis du grand spectacle et les Harpies de Holyhead sont là pour nous en donner ! »_

Tout le monde revola tranquillement vers le centre du terrain alors que le gardien des Flèches récupérait le souaffle, que visiblement Ginny avait frappé avec une très grande force, et la rousse profita du petit moment de répit pour se tourner vers la cabine d'où elle savait que sa famille l'observait pour leur faire un petit salut militaire de deux doigts contre la tempe.

« Coucou Mama, coucou ! » criait Leo de toutes ses forces, même si sa mère ne pouvait pas l'entendre, ni lui ni aucun de ses cousins qui étaient surexcités à l'idée que Ginny avait pris en compte leur présence

« Tata Gin nous a vu, regarde ! » hurla James

« Fais un looping Tata ! » rajouta Victoire, tout de suite appuyé par tous les enfants, et George et Ron.

Ginny fronça un peu des sourcils en voyant presque tous les membres de sa famille en train de sauter dans tous les sens dans leur loge, et visiblement en train de lui crier quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione, qui roulait des yeux assez fort pour que la rousse s'en aperçoive à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de loin, et lui traduisit ce qu'on lui voulait d'un simple mouvement de doigt.

Ginny sourit, et fit aussitôt un looping sur elle-même, pour la plus grande joie des enfants – et aussi du public qui n'avait pas vraiment suivi mais qui adorait toute sorte de pirouette acrobatique – et elle n'oublia pas d'envoyer un baiser et de montrer avec soin son alliance à la loge Granger avant de reporter son attention sur le match.

La cabine était plus enflammée que jamais, mais la plus excitée était certainement Hermione, qui savait bien que le dernier geste de sa femme lui était exclusivement destiné, et qui essayait maintenant de retrouver son calme pour continuer à observer le match tranquillement.

Ginny avait fait pour la première fois le geste de montrer sa bague peu après l'annoncement public de leur fiançailles, et comme pour taire la bouche des journalistes qui clamaient partout qu'Hermione Granger avait rompu avec sa petite amie Ginny Weasley.

Et puis la bague de fiançailles avait laissé place à son alliance, que Ginny prenait toujours soin de brandir au moins une fois par match vers la loge où se tenait sa femme, pour lui signifier tout son amour, avait-elle déclaré à la presse quand on lui avait posé la question du pourquoi du comment.

A vrai dire, Hermione savait que Ginny détestait devoir enlever sa bague de fiançailles, qu'elle confiait à Gwenog pendant les matchs pour ne pas risquer de l'abîmer dans un choc, et comme son bracelet était caché par les protections sur ses avant-bras, la seule chose qui la reliait encore à Hermione était son alliance, et la rousse lui avait un jour confié qu'elle avait besoin de savoir sa femme avec elle, surtout dans les moments difficiles.

Apparemment regarder son alliance était plus revigorant pour Ginny après des heures de match qu'un shot d'adrénaline.

Et la manière qu'avait la rousse d'en remercier sa femme était de lui montrer sa main gauche, encore et encore, pour bien montrer à tous les gens qui pouvaient la voir où était sa force.

Et de la force elle en avait, à voir le déroulement de la suite du match. Les Harpies étaient véritablement déchaînées, comme si Gwenog les avait physiquement menacées de gagner avec un écart de plus d'un attrapage de vif, et une heure après le début du match menaient maintenant de 60 à 20.

Ginny avait été furieuse des deux buts marqués par Hansen, qui compromettait beaucoup son plan de gagner avec un minimum de quarante points d'écart et avait jeté des ordres dans tous les sens, ce qui avait visiblement eu son effet puisque Gail avait réussi à atteindre Damon Blake dans le dos avec un cognard, envoyant le poursuiveur phare des Flèches à l'infirmerie.

Les Flèches ne jouaient plus qu'à six maintenant, et le Capitaine Hansen avait visiblement décidé d'égaliser les équipes en rendant le jeu du plus en plus musclé, n'hésitant pas à provoquer le plus de collisions pour envoyer les Harpies au tapis, peu importe les coups de sifflets de l'arbitre.

Il n'y avait pas un joueur sur le terrain qui ne saignait pas au moins un peu ou serrait visiblement des dents, mais tous étaient prêts à en découdre et semblait déterminer à remporter le match, peu importe le nombre de fractures qu'il en résulterait.

 _« Je n'ai pas vu un match de cette intensité depuis un bon bout de temps, croyez-moi ! »_ se réjouissait Jerry Hilfiger dans son micro, ce qui avait le don d'énerver Hermione encore plus parceque franchement, sa femme était _déjà_ en train de jongler avec des balles en fer à vingt mètres du sol, elle n'avait franchement pas besoin du stress supplémentaire _« Qui de la Tornade ou du Chevalier mènera son équipe à la victoire ? En tous cas nous n'avons toujours pas aperçu le vif depuis qu'il a été libéré, et le souaffle a été remis aux Flèches après cette faute de Galatée Poncelet sifflé par notre arbitre, et Jacob Hansen s'en empare ! La Tornade et l'Ombre foncent tout de suite sur lui, visiblement prêtes à le défaire de son précieux bien, mais il a l'air de résister et – ouch, ça a dû faire mal ça ! »_

Jacob avait en effet fait des grands mouvements pour essayer d'écarter les deux Harpies qui lui volaient dessus, et avait malencontreusement envoyé son coude en plein dans le nez de Ginny, qui déséquilibrée par le choc avait fait un écart de côté.

« Ginny ! » hurlèrent aussitôt George, Arthur et Harry, tandis que les enfants se collaient à la vitre pour mieux voir

« Mama ! » hurla Leo

« Il a mis un coup de coude dans le nez de Tata Gin ! » lança Victoire sur un ton outré

« Ron, passe-moi tes jumelles ! » cria tout de suite Hermione à Ron

« Mais je suis en train de revoir au ralenti la figure qu'avait fait Giulietta … » essaya de protester le grand rouquin

« Ronald Bilius, passes-moi tes jumelles maintenant ! » dit Hermione avec un ton qui ne laissait franchement pas la place à la discussion, et Ron lui prêta vite ses jumelles sans discuter d'avantage.

Hermione les régla tout de suite à leur vitesse normale et zooma sur sa femme, qui semblait s'être remis de ses émotions mais avait gardé une main en protection sur son nez

« Comment elle va ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite George

« Elle n'a pas de dent cassée au moins ? » demanda Arthur « Molly me tuerait … »

« Elle a l'air d'aller plutôt bien … » dit Hermione, qui s'accrochait aux jumelles de Ron comme si sa vie en dépendait « Oh ! Elle pisse le sang à foison ! »

Ginny avait enlevé sa main pile à ce moment là pour faire un geste circulaire vers Gail, et tout le stade put voir le sang qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton, et qui ne semblait pas la faire souffrir plus que ça.

 _« GG semble un peu amochée par le choc avec le Chevalier Hansen, mais rassurez-vous elle reste jolie comme un cœur ! »_ résonna la voix d'Hilfiger dans les hauts parleurs, et Hermione vit rouge.

« Comme si c'était le moment pour ce … ce _pignouf_ de la draguer ! Il faut qu'elle aille voir Joey pour se faire soigner, et si son nez est cassé ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle n'ira nulle part tant que le match n'est pas fini » dit Ron, en récupérant doucement ses jumelles

« Et certainement pas à l'infirmerie » rajouta Harry

« Mais … » tenta de protester Hermione, ce qui était pourtant inutile elle le savait bien

« Regarde Mommy, Mama a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux ! » dit joyeusement Leo, en pointant sur le terrain Ginny, qui était reparti en voletant vers les cerceaux de Grazia comme si la moitié de son visage n'était pas couvert de sang «

Elle ne changera jamais … » soupira Hermione en se rasseyant sur son siège, priant toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait que serait la seule blessure de la rousse du match.

 _« Hansen a remis la main sur le souaffle, et file droit vers la Pieuvre ! L'Etoile Ariana Mass tente de le rejoindre … elle se retrouve bloquée par l'Ombre, qui l'empêche de tout mouvement ! Je vois GG tenter de revenir vers Hansen, Gemmi Harper sur les talons … Les cognards sont actuellement en train de se diriger tous les deux vers nos attrapeurs et seront inutiles désormais, Hansen face au but ! Hansen qui tire … Et marque ! Le Chevalier réduit l'écart, 60 à 30 pour les Harpies ! »_

Les tribunes d'Appleby explosèrent de joie, tandis que le reste du stade semblait pousser un grognement de déception. Ginny, qui avait le visage recouvert de sang séché et qui s'en fichait comme de sa première couche, avait remonté le terrain pour se retrouver juste devant la cabine des Granger, à un mètre à peine, et même si elle leur tournait le dos, elle était maintenant assez proche d'eux pour qu'on l'entende hurler ses ordres.

« Grazia, on va faire la position 21B maintenant, avance-toi un peu de ton but ! Tu m'as entendue ? Et surveille-moi ce cerceau droit, bordel de merde ! » hurla la rousse à sa gardienne pour se faire entendre malgré les cris des supporters autour, sans doute en oubliant un instant que son fils et une demi-douzaine de ses neveux se trouvaient juste derrière elle, et pouvaient tout entendre.

Hermione aurait pu l'étrangler, amour de sa vie ou pas.

Alors que Leo tournait la tête vers elle pour lui demander ce que venait de dire sa mère, et que Victoire et Fred gloussaient tous bas _Tata a dit un gros mot_ , Ginny se retourna pour jeter un regard vers sa cabine, ou plutôt vers Hermione.

Le regard de la rousse était plein d'inquiétude, et la brune comprit tout de suite que ce n'était pas le moment de lui reprocher son langage fleuri, mais plutôt de lui apporter du soutien.

Un regard suffit à Hermione pour faire passer le message à sa femme, et Ginny hocha de la tête, et repartit sans plus attendre.

« Je comprends toujours pas comment vous faîtes ça » dit Ron à Hermione « Vous communiquez sans parler ou quoi ? »

« Essaie d'être mariée à ta meilleure amie depuis presque dix ans, tu verras que tu pourras lui dire à peu près ce que tu veux sans rien dire » sourit fièrement Hermione, et Ron poussa un grognement avant de reporter son attention sur le match.

 _«_ _Oh, oh, quelques gouttes commencent à tomber sur le Millenium Stadium ! »_ lança Hilfiger d'une voix enjouée _« Sortez vos capes, public de Holyhead ! Et n'oubliez pas que nos capes spéciales Harpies sont en vente à la boutique du stade, pour la modique somme de deux mornilles ! »_

La pluie tombait violemment à présent, et tous les joueurs étaient trempés de la tête au pied, ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de poursuivre le match à plein régime.

Certains parvenaient même à être recouvert de boue, preuve de leurs nombreuses chutes au sol, mais l'avantage remarqua George, c'était qu'au moins les hectolitres de sang qui recouvraient le visage de Ginny avaient maintenant disparus, lavés par la pluie.

« C'est pas forcément mieux, elle risque une pneumonie maintenant » se plaint Hermione, pendant que Ron grognait qu'elle n'était jamais contente.

 _« GG et Harper sont en pleine concertation, pendant que plus loin le Cobra et la Flèche sont en pleine bagarre pour un souaffle … Et c'est notre Flèche Galatée Poncelet qui parvient à taper dedans en premier, et à le retourner contre le Cobra Juventus Boston ! Houla, il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et n'a pas le de lever sa batte pour le détourner, il lui arrive de plein fouet dans l'épaule ! Nos deux attrapuers s'agitent un peu au loin et – Harper vient d'arracher le souaffle des mains d'Ariana Mass, qui se fait aussitôt percuter par Granger ! La Tornade s'assure ainsi de l'incapacité de Mass l'Etoile d'Appleby pour laisser le champ libre à l'Ange – elle évite grâcieusement le coganrd envoyé par la Comète, et passe sous le Capitaine Hansen, qui essayait de revenir, trop tard, et … But ! But de Gemmi Harper, l'Ange d'Holyhead, qui nous offre le superbe score de 70 – 30 pour les Harpies ! »_

Alors que le stade s'était levé comme un seul pour scander le nom de Gemmi, sur le terrain ovale Geri avait quitté son poste de surveillance du vif et de l'attrapeur des Flèches pour foncer droit sur sa femme, et la féliciter comme il se devait.

" Mommy, pourquoi Tata Geri et Tata Gemmi alors que le match a pas fini ? " demanda Leo depuis la cabine Granger

" Ne regardes pas ça mon chéri ! " dit très vite Hermione en plaquant sa main sur les yeux de son fils pour préserver son innocence du spectacle qu'offrait les deux Harper, en s'embrassant sous la pluie devant des milliers de spectateurs en équilibre sur leurs balais, se souciant visiblement peu du fait que Geri était recouverte de boue suite à ses plongeons répétés vers le sol.

Ginny vint vite séparer les deux en riant, et serra vite Gemmi contre elle avant de lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille pour tout de suite élaborer une nouvelle stratégie d'attaque.

 _« Les filles du Volcan Gwenog Jones tiennent toutes leurs promesses ce soir, puisqu'elles ont à présent assez d'écart pour conserver leur troisième place au classement si l'attrapeur des Flèches Kyran Doe met la main sur le vif ! Il s'agit maintenant pour elle de conserver leur avance, et pour les Flèches de les rattraper, avec toujours leur handicap du joueur en moins ! »_

Les Flèches avaient récupéré le souaffle, et pour tenter de marquer le plus vite possible avaient opté pour la même stratégie que les Harpies – mettre les batteurs devant les poursuiveurs en protection, et espérer ainsi avancer jusqu'aux cerceaux adverses sans perdre la balle en cuir.

Bien sûr Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et fonça aussitôt la tête baissée vers les cinq joueurs bleus en formation, tout de suite rejointe par sa propre équipe de batteuses et de poursuiveuses.

 _« GG mène l'attaque, et envoie Giulietta à gauche et Gemmi à droite, pour elle-même froncer droit devant … et éviter un premier cognard du Cobra, tout de suite retapé par Gail la Soldate derrière elle ! A gauche, l'Ombre évite aussi un cognard, qui vient du Cobra, mais Galatée Poncelet ne peut pas le retaper sans risquer d'atteindre une des coéquipière, et se contente de le dévier … Et les premières collisions sont là ! »_

Les onze joueurs des deux équipes venaient en effet de se rentrer dedans en plein milieu du terrain, sous les oh ! et les ah ! du public – et les injures de Ron – et certains chocs furent drôlement plus musclés que d'autres.

 _« Gemmi Harper et Giulietta Dubois ont choisi la même victime, le Capitaine Hansen, qui sous la violence du choc fait un petit de recul sur son balai ! La Tornade Granger et l'Etoile Mass semblent s'être rentrées dedans sans trop se faire mal … Et tpus les batteurs ont réussi à dévier le choc ! Gemmi Harper se saisit du souaffle et – faute ! Faute sur Harper ! La poursuiveuse a reçu un coup de batte dans l'épaule par le batteur Juventus Boston alors qu'elle était à demi-équilibre sur son balai ! La chute a dû être rude … »_

Des gros sifflets retentirent d'un coup dans le stade tandis qu'au sol Joey, le soigneur des Harpies, se précipitait au secours de Gemmi, qui avait fait une culbute au-dessus de son balai pour aller s'écraser quelques mètres plus bas.

Geri avait immédiatement arrêté sa recherche du vif pour aller rejoindre sa femme au sol, tout comme Gail et Galatée, et pendant ce temps les autres joueurs avaient freiné toute action pour en profiter pour se reposer un peu.

Ginny et Jacob Hansen étaient en pleine discussion avec l'arbitre, qui avait interrompu le jeu pour faute, et la rousse gesticulait dans tous les sens, pointant du doigt Gemmi sur sa civière comme pour incriminer d'autant plus le batteur des Flèches.

« Faute ! » hurlait Ron de tous ses forces, ce qui n'était pas très utile puisque la vitre empêchait le son de sortir de la salle privée.

Le ton semblait s'échauffer entre Ginny et Hansen, qui apparemment refusait de reconnaître la faute de son coéquipier, jusqu'à ce que l'arbitre siffle un pénalty en faveur des Harpies et coupe court à toute discussion.

« Bien fait ! » commenta Ron, approuvé par tous les hommes de la pièce

« J'espère que ça va aller pour Gem » dit tristement Hermione, alors que Joey et Geri avaient installé la poursuiveuse inconsciente sur une civière, qui se mit tout de suite à voler vers l'infirmerie du stade.

« Bien sûr que ça va aller » dit Harry « Et en plus ça va rebooster d'autant plus Gin et Geri, regarde ! »

Ginny avait rejoint Geri sur la pelouse, et avait passé un bras autour des épaules de son attrapeuse tandis que celle-ci regardait fixement la porte par laquelle avait disparu sa femme, avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui murmurer quelques mots qu'Hermione pouvait seulement deviner.

Puis Geri se tourna vers sa capitaine pour lui répondre quelque chose, et la serrer dans ses bras rapidement, et les deux joueuses remontèrent sur le balai pour rejoindre leur poste, Geri près de l'attrapeur des Flèches et Ginny devant les trois cerceaux adverses pour aller tirer le pénalty.

 _« Juventus Boston a reçu un avertissement de l'arbitre, et la capitaine Ginny Granger s'avance maintenant pour le pénalty … Transformé ! GG fait passer le score à 80-30 ! »_

Ginny rejoint Giulietta sans trop d'effusion de joie, ce qui était plutôt rare car tous les poursuiveurs aimaient célébrer chaque but marqué d'ordinaire, et rassembla autour d'elle Gail et Galatée pour élaborer un nouveau plan, avant de se séparer d'un air sérieux.

 _« GG ne pardonnera pas au Cobra ni aux Flèches de lui avoir envoyé une joueuse à l'infirmerie, et je peux vous dire que sous ses apparences tranquilles se cache une sacrée revancharde ! »_ lança Hilfiger dans son micro, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ricaner qu'il ne savait même pas à quel point.

Ginny était, à vrai dire, complètement furieuse de la chute de Gemmi, à tel point que son tempérament volcanique finit par se montrer au grand jour, et qu'elle marqua quatre buts de suite, sous les yeux médusés des Flèches qui n'avaient rien vu venir.

 _« Quelle action du Capitaine Granger, qui une fois de plus nous démontre d'où lui vient son surnom de la Tornade, et qui creuse encore le score, 110 à 30 pour les Harpies de Holyhead, ce soir au Millenium Stadium ! »_

Gail et Giulietta se précipitèrent sur la rouquine pour la féliciter, mais Ginny gardait un air sérieux sur le visage, son air de capitaine, et derrière sa vitre teintée, Hermione affichait la même grimace de concentration.

Peut-être était-ce parceque Ginny était concentrée sur le passage du souaffle, ou qu'elle pensait à l'état de Gemmi qu'elle ne vit pas le cognard arriver.

Peut-être que si ses deux mains avaient accroché à son balai, et non pas en train de cercles autour de sa tête en direction de Galatée pour lui indiquer une tactique de défense, elle ne serait pas tombée.

En tout cas la balle de fer lui atteint les côtes alors qu'elle avait la tête tournée ailleurs, et le craquement sonore qui en résulta se fit résonna fort, mais Ginny ne l'entendit pas, déjà propulsée loin de son balai et précipitée à toute vitesse vers le sol. L

e cri d'Hermione, derrière sa vitre blindée, elle ne l'entendit pas non plus, mais elle pouvait l'imaginer, et c'est la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensa avant l'impact.

Etonnamment, ce n'est pas les yeux noisette et le visage de sa femme qu'elle aperçut penchée sur elle en premier quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux, mais bien le visage de Joseph, le soigneur des Harpies, qui l'avait visiblement ramenée du terrain jusqu'à l'infirmerie, où elle était maintenant allongée sur un lit, son lit à vrai dire tellement il était fréquent qu'elle s'y retrouve.

Elle pouvait reconnaitre les murs blancs et propres de l'infirmerie et l'odeur si familière d'hôpital qui y régnait, et même si son crâne la lançait énormément, sans doute à cause de la chute, elle parvenait à entendre au loin le son de gens qui discutaient.

Ginny essaya de se redresser et de s'assoir mais aussitôt une douleur sourde lui brûla les côtes comme si on y avait appliqué un tison ardent, et elle se laissa retomber dans un grognement de douleur.

« Je serai toi, je me lèverai pas tout de suite » sourit Joey « Kehoe veut juste en finir avec Gemmi avant de passer te regarder, mais je pense que t'as quelque côtes fêlées »

« Gemmi ? » demanda faiblement Ginny

« Elle est à quelque lits plus loin avec Adrian, regarde » dit Joey, qui était en train de checker les réflexes de Ginny pendant qu'elle parlait, comme si de rien n'était « Damon est là aussi »

« Je peux pas bouger la tête … et j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enfoncé une fourche dans le ventre. Je suis morte, Joe ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix caverneuse

« Pas encore » dit Joey en voyant Hermione arriver en furie dans l'infirmerie, claquant la porte au passage, et suivie de près par Leo, qui trottinait beaucoup plus gaiement que sa mère.

« _Ginevra Molly Granger_ ! » hurla Hermione, peu importe les autres présents autour d'elle

« Bon, euh … je vais vous laisser moi » dit rapidement Joey, avant de s'éloigner au loin.

« Mama ! » dit beaucoup plus joyeusement Leo, et Ginny tourna la tête du mieux qu'elle put vers lui, cachant discrètement sa grimace de douleur, pour sourire à son fils.

« Hey » sourit-elle doucement, avant d'essayer de sourire aussi vers Hermione, qui ne l'entendait pas de cette manière

« Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer au joli cœur avec moi, Ginevra ! Tu es encore tombée, et tu t'es encore cassé tous les os, et Dieu sait seulement combien de temps tu vas mettre à cicatriser, et - »

Heureusement pour la tête de Ginny, qui commençait à sacrément la lancer avec la longue tirade de sa femme, le Docteur Kehoe arriva au bord du lit de la joueuse, et interrompit tout de suite Hermione, qui lui serra vite la main et le bombarda de questions sur l'état de santé de la rousse.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Granger » sifflota le docteur Kehoe, qui avait plus que l'habitude de gérer les panique d'Hermione, depuis le temps « Plus de peur que de mal cette fois … comme d'habitude, me direz-vous »

« Plus de peur que de mal, c'est vite dit … » grogna Ginny, en essayant de se redresser à nouveau, et en y parvenant non sans fermer les yeux de douleur

« Allons, allons madame Ginny, ce n'est que quelque côtes cassées, rien qu'un bon onguent ne pourra pas réparer, et que n'ayez pas déjà eu plusieurs fois » répondit Kehoe en s'installant à côté d'elle, et en sortant sa baguette pour commencer les soins

« Et Gemmi ? » demanda Ginny

« Elle est là-bas Mama ! » sourit Leo en pointant le lit de la poursuiveuse de du doigt

« Je voulais dire, comment elle va ? »

« Madame Harper se porte bien, ne vous inquiétez pas » sourit le docteur Kehoe « Le choc a été beaucoup moins violent qu'il n'y paraissait, et elle devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux, ce qui laissera le temps à ses os de se ressouder, je l'espère »

« Elle s'est cassé des os ? » demanda Hermione

« Le tibia, le radius et trois phalanges entre autres oui » dit Kehoe comme si il lisait sa liste de course « Et vous aurez tout le loisir d'aller lui rendre visite une fois que je me serai occupé de ces côtes. Si vous pouviez d'ailleurs me les présenter, madame Ginny ? »

« Avec un peu d'aide alors … » sourit Ginny vers sa femme, qui grogna son mécontentement mais se rapprocha quand même du lit pour soulever les draps de Ginny et permettre au docteur Kehoe d'accéder aux côtes de la rousse.

« Joseph vous a débarrassé de votre tenue de quidditch … Bon, enlevez-moi ce maillot de corps, et sans mettre de la boue partout ! » demanda le docteur Kehoe.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione en levant un sourcil, et celle-ci fronça des sourcils et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se pencher vers sa femme pour l'aider à enlever son maillot de corps moulant, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas appuyer sur ses côtes blessées.

" Mommy, pourquoi Mama elle est en maillot de bain ? " demanda Leo à Hermione, qui rougit tout de suite abondamment et se contenta de tordre le t-shirt de Ginny dans ses mains comme réponse

« C'est pas un maillot de bain » rigola Ginny, qui était à vrai dire en soutien-gorge pour permettre à Kehoe de bander ses côtes

« C'est quoi alors ? » demanda le petit garçon avec les mêmes sourcils froncés qu'Hermione

« On va aller voir Tata Gemmi, et on reviendra voir Mama quand le docteur se sera occupée d'elle, d'accord ? » dit très fort Hermione, avant d'entraîner son fils au loin avant qu'il ait le temps de poser une autre question.

Gemmi reposait sur un lit un peu plus loin dans le fond de l'infirmerie, et avait encore les yeux fermés, mais Adrian était à ses côtés en train de lui parler comme si de rien n'était, et s'interrompit pour faire un câlin à Hermione, puis à Leo.

« Ma petite famille préférée » sourit il « Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu crier sur Ginny »

« C'est malin » dit Hermione « Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas quand elle me dit que c'est qu'un petit match tranquille, et qu'elle se retrouve à l'infirmerie deux heures après … mais bon, au moins ce n'est que quelques côtes fêlées cette fois-ci. Et Gemmi, toujours pas réveillée ? »

« Oh si, elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure, mais la potion que lui a fait avaler Kehoe l'a fait replonger dans le coltard tout de suite après … elle devrait revenir parmi nous bientôt heureusement »

« Elle dort, Tata ? » demanda Leo

« Pas vraiment » lui sourit Adrian « Mais au moins elle n'a plus mal nulle part »

« Elle était dans un drôle d'état, hein ? » soupira Hermione en jetant un regard sur Gemmi, qui malgré son air reposé affichait quand même un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue qui prouvait ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

« On va dire que Ginny est pas la seule joueuse dont les oreilles vont chauffer après le match » rit le grand frère Harper

« Hey j'ai entendu ça ! » se fit entendre la voix de Ginny par derrière

« Tant mieux mon amour, comme ça tu as aussi pu entendre que tu n'as pas fini d'entendre ce que j'ai à te dire sur ton petit match tranquille ! » lança Hermione vers sa femme, avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Adrian, qui avait maintenant Leo sur les genoux « Quoi, Geri va aussi en faire voir à toutes les couleurs à Gem' pour être tombée ? »

« Non, je pense qu'elle va surtout pousser une gueulante sur Juventus Boston pour l'avoir fait tomber, et sur Hansen pour permettre à un de ses joueurs d'avoir ce genre de comportement, et sur Gwenog pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue qu'il fallait s'en méfier, et peut-être même sur Gin aussi »

« Sur tout le monde sauf sa femme quoi » commenta Ginny, qui était toujours en soutien-gorge mais avait maintenant une bande blanche qui entourait ses côtes et s'approchait maintenant du lit de Gemmi avec l'aide de Joey et du coteur Kehoe « Prends en de la graine, Mione »

Hermione lança un regard noir à sa femme, mais l'aida cependant à s'assoir sur la chaise à côté du lit de sa poursuiveuse.

« Bien, l'onguent a été appliqué, et je recommanderais de garder le bandage pendant toute la soirée » dit le docteur Kehoe, bien plus à l'attention d'Hermione que celle de Ginny, qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille puisqu'elle était occupée à faire rire Leo en gonflant ses biceps.

« Encore merci de me l'avoir remise sur pied, docteur » dit Hermione

« Pareil pour ma sœur ! » rajouta Adrian « Vous êtes un héros, doc ! »

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir » dit Kehoe en haussant des épaules « Et vous savez aussi bien que moi que ces têtes brûlées reviendront dans mon infirmerie encore et encore »

« Ca c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire … » dit Hermione en fusillant Ginny du regard

« Mais elles auront toujours de la famille pour venir les voir sur leur lit d'hôpital, c'est déjà ça » rit Adrian

« Comment ça se fait que tes autres frères ne soient pas là d'ailleurs ? » demanda Ginny « Ils n'ont pas eu le droit d'entrer … une question de nombre de visiteurs limité par joueur »

« Un adulte, et à la limite un enfant par joueur, pas plus ! Mon infirmerie n'est pas une cantine ! » dit le docteur Kehoe en fronçant les sourcils

« Ça tombe bien, t'es mon frère Harper préféré » dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil « Ne répète pas ça à tes autres frères »

« Aucun risque » répondit Adrian

« Bien, pas que cette petite réunion de famille ne soit pas touchante, mais il faut que j'aille changer les pansements de Monsieur Blake de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie » dit le docteur Kehoe en tirant sur manche de Joey « Madame Harper en a vu d'autres bien sûr, mais essayer de me la garder encore au lit pendant une heure au moins, et surtout, surtout, si le match finit avant que je revienne, rappelez à l'autre madame Harper qu'on ne monte pas sur les lits à côtés de mes patients, qu'on n'arrache pas mes bandages et qu'on ne proteste pas quand j'interdis toute activité physique qui risque de rouvrir les plaies ! »

« Je retiendrais moi-même ma belle-sœur si il le faut, ne vous inquiétez pas Doc' » sourit Adrian, et le docteur Kehoe regarda suspicieusement Gemmi, puis Ginny, puis encore Gemmi avant d'hocher de la tête et de s'éloigner vers le lit où était couché Damon Blake, Joey sur les talons.

« Aucune chance qu'elle se réveille maintenant, hein ? » demanda Ginny, en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns de Gemmi

« Pas avant un bout de temps, je pense » dit Adrian « Mais allez regarder la fin du match si vous voulez, je vais rester avec elle »

« T'es sur ? » demanda Hermione « On peut rester avec toi sinon, ce n'est pas un gros problème »

« Oh si c'est un problème » rit Adrian « Regarde ta femme, si elle ne retourne pas voir la fin de ce match elle risque d'exploser »

« Non, non, pas du tout » répondit nerveusement Ginny, qui avait totalement prise la main dans le sac en train

« Allez-y, vraiment » répéta Adrian

« De toute façon on reviendra à la fin du match » promit Ginny, en se relevant de sa chaise avec l'aide d'Hermione

« Bien sûr » sourit Adrian « Et rassure Geri avant qu'elle vienne ici en courant, d'accord ? »

« On lui dira ! » dit Ginny, qui était tellement pressée de retourner voir la fin du match qu'elle était presque en train de courir vers la porte, peu importe ses côtes en cours de réparation

« Mama, attends ! T'es encore en maillot de bain ! » la retint Leo, et Ginny regarda vers son ventre, surprise, pour se rendre compte qu'en effet elle n'avait toujours pas remis son maillot de corps.

« Bravo » gronda Hermione « Parceque non seulement tu tombes de vingt mètres de haut, mais en plus tu comptes montrer toutes tes blessures à dix mille spectateurs ? »

« Quoi, je voulais juste refaire la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo ! » rit Ginny « Oh ça va mon cœur, je rigole »

« Mets ton t-shirt au lieu de crâner » rétorqua Hermione en lui lançant son maillot de corps.

Cinq minutes, et environ cent cinquante câlins de ses neveux plus tard, Ginny était dans la cabine Granger avec un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione, en train de jeter des instructions sur le terrain de toutes ses forces comme si ses coéquipières pouvaient l'entendre.

« Sur ta droite, Giul ! Ta droite Merlin ! Mais pourquoi elle vole à gauche ? » hurlait la rousse en sautillant presque sur place « Il faudrait peut-être que j'y retourne, elles sont en train de perdre confiance là »

« Hors de question » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils « Tu sors juste de l'infirmerie, tu ne vas pas remettre tes pieds sur le terrain ! Ou tes fesses sur un balai »

Ginny poussa un soupir attristé et retourna presser son nez contre la vitre, se souciant peu du fait qu'elle appuyait beaucoup trop fort sur ses côtes endommagées pour ne pas en souffrir. Hermione regarda sa femme un instant observer le match comme un enfant observerait avec envie la vitrine d'Honeydukes, avant de pousser un soupir.

« D'accord » dit-elle à Ginny « Tu ne vas pas retourner sur le terrain à cause de tes côtes, mais on peut redescendre sur le banc de touche avec Gwenog que tu vois le match d'en haut »

« Oh, on peut ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix toute excitée

« Oui on peut » sourit Hermione devant sa femme, qui se comportait pire que leurs enfants parfois

« Et on vous garde votre môme en plus » rajouta George, qui avait Leo sur les épaules

« Génial, on y va ! » s'exclama Ginny, qui disparut de la cabine plus vite que le vif ne se déplaçait sur le terrain

« Oui, oui on y va » rit Hermione en la suivant.

Ginny parcourut en courant le dédale de labyrinthe qu'était le Millenium Stadium en traînant Hermione par la main, et emprunta tout un tas de passages secrets et réservés au personnel pour enfin arriver en haut du stade, sur la plateforme où se tenaient toutes les joueuses de réserve et le staff des Harpies.

Gwenog accueillit tout de suite Ginny d'une claque derrière la tête, en lui demandant si elle n'allait pas encore avoir des problèmes avec le docteur Kehoe parcequ'une de ses joueuses s'étaient encore échappée de l'infirmerie, et après avoir eu confirmation d'Hermione que la rousse avait eu l'autorisation du médecin pour partir, la renseigna tout de suite sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

« On mène 150 à 70, Giulietta a vraiment sauvé les meubles sans vous deux, et les filles ont fait du bon boulot mais on a un problème »

« Qui ? Grazia ? »

« Non, au contraire, elle nous a sauvé la peau plus d'une fois » dit Gwenog en chaussant ses jumelles pour zoomer sur le match « Non, notre problème c'est Geri, elle est pas du tout dans le match »

« A cause de Gemmi ? » demanda Hermione

« Je pense bien oui … De toute façon on peut plus la sortir maintenant, faut juste espérer qu'on garde notre avance de points … Putain, mais surveille ton aile droite, Giul ! » hurla Gwenog

« Ah, j'arrête pas de lui dire ! Tu vois Mione ? » s'excita Ginny

« Oui, sauf que là t'es pas derrière une vitre blindée, elle peut vraiment t'entendre » répondit Hermione.

Ginny n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quelque chose de vif, puisque Kyran Doe passa à toute allure à une dizaine de mètres de leur plateforme, suivi de près par Geri.

 _« Kyran Doe La Lame vient visiblement de repérer le vif ! »_ hurla Jerry Hilfiger depuis sa cabine de commentateurs _« Geri La Foudre essaie de le suivre, mais Doe tend le bras … Est-ce que – oh il lève la main en l'air ! La Lame d'Appleby vient d'attraper le vif, mesdames et messieurs ! Les Flèches gagnent le match 220 à 150, mais les Harpies conservent leur place au classement ! »_

Une vague de grognements résonna sur la plateforme des Harpies, mais Ginny se penchait quand même pour lever son pouce en l'air vers Geri, et la rassurer puis passa dix bonnes minutes à calmer Gwenog avec l'aide d'Hermione et à la préparer pour les journalistes, parcequ'on ne pouvait pas envoyer une Gwenog toute fulminante de rage et jurant pire qu'un charretier aux journalistes, ils en seraient bien trop contents.

Elles descendirent toutes ensemble sur le terrain, où Ginny alla embrasser toutes ses coéquipières et serrer les mains de tous ses adversaires pour les féliciter, surtout Kyran qui la souleva dans ses bras en riant.

Elle passa aussi un bon bout de temps à parler tous bas à Geri, avant que celle-ci ne file vers l'infirmerie, et venait juste de retrouver Hermione quand Jerry Hilfiger, qui faisait toujours les interviews de fin de match directement sur la pelouse du stade, vint les rejoindre.

Jerry serra la main d'Hermione et fit la bise à Ginny, comme à chaque match depuis les dix ans déjà qu'elle était titulaire, et la rousse se rangea sagement aux côtés de sa femme, sachant parfaitement qu'Hermione supportait très difficilement les commentaires et les blagues du présentateur.

« Quel match tu nous as fait Ginny aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama tout de suite celui-ci « Mais déjà rassures moi, ta chute tout à l'heure … »

« Oh, tout va bien » sourit poliment Ginny « Notre docteur et notre soigneur, qui sont tous les deux formidables soit dit en passant, m'ont remis sur pied comme tu vois »

« Oh je suis rassuré ! J'avais peur que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à ce beau visage … » dit Hilfiger en posant une main sur l'épaule de la capitaine, et Ginny put tout de suite sentir la main d'Hermione se resserrer dans la sienne, signe que la brune voyait rouge

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux … C'est le quidditch » rajouta la rousse, en faisant semblant de rire assez fort pour pouvoir se dégager de l'étreinte du commentateur « On sort toujours un peu abîmées des matchs, mais on aime tellement ce sport … »

« Qu'on y retourne à chaque fois, bien sûr. Et comment se portent Gemmi Harper et Damon Blake ? »

« Oh tout va bien pour eux, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils sont bien traités dans notre infirmerie » dit Ginny

« Tu m'en vois ravi ! Bien Ginny, tu sais comme moi que je n'aime pas ce genre de situations, mais il faut bien que l'on parle du score du match … c'est mon travail après tout ! » rit Jerry d'une voix forte, tandis que Ginny et Hermione poussèrent un faux rire gêné toutes les deux « Pas trop déçue du résultat ? »

« A vrai dire pas vraiment, parceque tout d'abord c'est Kyran qui a attrapé le vif contre Geri, et Kyran est un pote » sourit Ginny dans le micro « Ce serait n'importe qui d'autre, je serai furieuse, mais il est l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs du monde et je pense qu'on ne peut que le féliciter aujourd'hui »

« Et ensuite ? »

"Et ensuite notre objectif aujourd'hui était de nous maintenir à la troisième place du classement, et on la conserve ! Bien sûr qu'on aurait souhaité se hisser à la deuxième place cette année, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi combien il est dur de gagner la coupe deux fois de suite ..."

" Evidemment" s'accord aussitôt à dire Jerry "Et vous Hermione, qu'avez vous pensé du match"

" Oh je trouve que Ginny et les filles ont très bien joué aujourd'hui, mais qu'il faut aussi féliciter les Flèches de leur belle performance" sourit de toutes ses dents Hermione, qui n'avait jamais la moindre idée de quoi dire dans ces cas-ci

"Oh je vois Jacob Hansen arriver au loin près de la zone journalistique ! Je vous abandonne Mesdames, mais je te revoies tout à l'heure à la conférence de presse Ginny!" sourit une dernière fois Jerry

" Oh ça sera avec un grand plaisir !" lança Ginny d'une voix qui signifiait bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot

" Enfin débarrassées de celui-là" soupira Hermione quand le champ fut libre "J'ai cru qu'il ne décollerait jamais"

" Tous les matchs la même chose, qu'est-ce que tu veux ..." soupira Ginny " Je préférais encore me recasser le nez plutôt que de le revoir tout à l'heure à la conférence de presse ..."

" Hey, à propos de ça, je ne l'ai pas vu ce nez ! Montre le moi que je voies si il est bien recousu !" ordonna Hermione, mais Ginny ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille

" Seulement si t'arrives à m'attraper !" lança Ginny, avant de se mettre à courir à pleine vitesse vers le reste des Harpies.

Hermione cligna des yeux un moment, pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'il venait de se passer, avant de soupirer _oh, pourquoi pas après tout ?_ et se mit à courir à son tour après sa femme, en plein milieu d'un stade de dix mille personnes.


	63. 1 Juillet 1999

**I Was Here - Beyoncé**

« Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue à tous, famille et amis des Septième Années de 1999 ! » lança Minerva Mc Gonagall d'une voix forte, créant immédiatement le silence dans la salle « Aujourd'hui nous célébrons la graduation des élèves devant vous, la première depuis la victoire contre les forces du mal. Soyez fiers d'eux et de ce qu'ils ont accompli, car devant vous se tient la génération d'élèves la plus remarquable à qui j'ai eu l'honneur d'enseigner ! »

Une première salve d'applaudissements résonna dans la salle, et Minerva lança un regard empli d'une fierté non dissimulée à ses élèves avant d'attendre un silence relatif pour poursuivre.

« Voilà sept années, pour certains même huit, qu'ils vivent entre ces murs, et qu'ils se préparent à ce moment. Nous les avons formés, nous les avons vu grandir dans les sorciers respectables qu'ils sont aujourd'hui, et qui vont recevoir leur diplôme. En ce jour de célébration et de fête, nous n'oublions pas ceux qui sont tombés en ces murs, et leurs sacrifices restera à jamais gravés dans nos mémoires »

La main d'Hermione resserra celle de Ginny sous leur longues robes rouges de graduation, et la brune soupira un instant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le discours de sa mère adoptive, qui rappelait maintenant que le château avait été rénové après la guerre et que la plupart des élèves qui recevraient leur diplômes aujourd'hui avaient activement participé à la rénovation.

Ginny n'écoutait qu'à moitié le discours, portant son attention totale sur la Gryffondore à sa gauche, qui était assise au bout de la rangée pour faciliter son déplacement, et regardait nerveusement la scène où se tenaient les professeurs.

Si Ginny ne connaissait pas aussi bien Hermione, elle n'aurait sans doute pas remarqué le genou qui tremblait légèrement sous sa robe ou sa main libre qui resserrait un peu trop fort le pan de sa cape rouge pour être naturel, mais Ginny aimait Hermione et connaissait tout d'elle.

« Hey » lui chuchota elle doucement, de sorte à ce que seulement sa petite amie ne puisse l'entendre « Ça va aller mon cœur. Et si t'as un moment de stress, tu peux te retourner et me regarder d'accord ? »

Hermione leva un sourcil intéressé vers la rousse, qui lui sourit amoureusement.

« C'est ce que je fais quand je suis en match » rajouta elle « Je sais que tu me regardes, et que tu me soutiens, et que tu m'aimes, et ça m'aide »

Hermione sourit à son tour et resserra la main de la rousse dans la sienne.

« Merci mon amour »

Ginny lui fit un clin d'œil et lança sa tête vers le professeur McGonagall, qui semblait avoir fini son discours d'introduction et regardait maintenant vers les élèves.

« Mais il est temps pour moi de laisser la parole à ceux que nous célébrons aujourd'hui ; les élèves de Septième année ! Nous accueillons maintenant sur scène la valedictorian de cette année, et par ailleurs de toutes les années qu'elle a passé ici à Poudlard – Hermione Jean Granger ! »

Hermione serra une dernière fois la main de Ginny dans la sienne avant de se lever, et de se frayer le chemin à travers ses camarades jusqu'à l'estrade, le tout sous les applaudissements du public – les plus forts venant évidemment du rang Weasley.

Son discours était préparé depuis longtemps bien évidemment, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être assez anxieuse à l'idée de parler devant une telle foule, et le temps de marcher les quelque pas qui la séparaient de l'estrade, Hermione lança un petit sourire nerveux vers la foule, comme pour se donner du courage. Ginny de son côté ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et profitait d'avoir été placée à côté de Luna pour lui donner des petits coups de coude orientés vers sa petite amie sur scène, ce à quoi la blonde répondait des _oui, oui_ gentils.

" Merci Professeur Mc Gonagall " sourit Hermione à son désormais ancien professeur de métamorphoses, avant de lancer un regard timide vers la foule.

Les grandes cérémonies comme celle-ci l'avaient toujours un peu intimidée, et elle fut bien contente d'apercevoir les visages familiers d'une bonne dizaine de Weasley dans les premiers rangs, y compris Harry et Ron qui lui faisaient des grands sourires et levaient discrètement des pouces en l'air. Ignorant les photographes du fond de la salle, qui déclenchaient déjà des flash, elle souffla un bon coup, et rechercha tout le courage qu'elle possédait pour commencer son discours.

« Chers diplômés de Poudlard … » commença elle en tournant la tête vers les septième années, tous assis en robe officielle de cérémonie derrière elle « Le voici enfin venu, mes amis, ce moment dont nous avons tous rêvé depuis l'instant où nous avons reçu cette lettre cachetée du sceau de l'école, depuis la première fois où nous avons fait nos premiers mouvements de baguette. Le voici venu, le jour où nous sommes enfin des sorciers accomplis. Hier encore, nous n'étions que des enfants, poussés à grandir plus vite par la force de suivre nos rêves, et aujourd'hui nous sommes des adultes, des hommes et des femmes prêts à conquérir ce que le monde daignera nous offrir. On nous a souvent répété pendant ces sept – ou huit pour certains – années de dure labeur que le rêve était à portée de main, qu'il suffisait de tendre le bras pour s'en saisir, mais nous sommes plus intelligents que ça pour y croire naïvement. Le monde extérieur ne nous attend pas les bras ouverts. Le monde extérieur n'est pas une partie de plaisir ou un jeu enfantin, mais nous le savons, mieux que personne. »

Le regard d'Hermione se plongea dans les yeux vers d'Harry, qui hocha de la tête comme pour l'encourager à continuer, sans craquer.

« Nous sommes la génération à avoir affronté les forces du mal, à avoir souffert sous la torture et sous le joug de nos oppresseurs, mais nous n'avons pas plié le genou. Nous avons cru à nos forces et ensemble, nous avons défendu ce que nous croyions être juste. Et nous avons gagné, mes amis. Nous avons gagné la guerre »

Une vague de murmures fiers se leva dans la salle, et Hermione poursuit vite avant qu'une série d'applaudissements ait pu se déclencher.

« Pendant l'année d'occupation à Poudlard, on a essayé de modifier nos pensées, de nous détourner de nos amis et de nos familles, de nous faire choisir ce qui était fort et puissant plutôt que ce qui était juste. Mais leurs menaces et leur punitions n'ont jamais été plus forts que nos idées et nos convictions, et ils avaient beau être plus nombreux, plus grands et plus forts que nous, c'est notre union et notre foi en Poudlard, en ce que représente cette école que nous aimons tous, qui nous a permis de les vaincre, eux »

A ceci, les élèves derrière elle se mirent à applaudir et siffler de toutes leurs forces, bientôt rejoints par toute l'assemblée, et Hermione profita de la distraction pour jeter un coup d'œil discret vers Ginny, qui était apparemment en train de dire à tout le monde autour d'elle qui voulait bien l'écouter que c'était sa petite amie qui était sur scène. Reboosté par l'excès de confiance en elle qu'avait la rousse, Hermione reprit avec force dans le micro son discours.

« A vrai dire … ' _Ce sont nos choix, qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes._ ' Cette phrase, que m'a répété mon meilleur ami, c'est un homme que j'ai connu il y a bien longtemps qui le lui a dit. Un homme que j'ai admiré, qui m'a beaucoup appris et à qui je dois les plus belles années de ma vie. Cet homme, vous le connaissez tous, c'est Albus Dumbledore. »

Dans le public, Hermione vit Harry hocher lentement de la tête, et Ron à ses côtés lui faire un petit clin d'œil discret. « Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre à quel point cette phrase était vraie, et à quel point elle s'appliquait à nous tous. Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous les sorciers et les sorcières que nous sommes, ce que nous choisissons de faire plutôt que ce nous pouvons faire. »

Hermione regarda à côté d'elle le professeur McGonagall, qui lui souriait fièrement, et ses autres professeurs derrière qui la regardaient d'un air passionné, et se retourna à nouveau vers l'assemblée, en pointant un bras derrière elle comme pour montrer qu'elle s'adressait bien aux diplômés et pas tellement au public.

« Aujourd'hui vous êtes plus que Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor. Aujourd'hui vous êtes plus que seulement courageux, ambitieux, intelligents ou loyaux - on ne saurait vous attribuer une seule qualité à chacun, car vous êtes tous uniques. Vous êtes plus que ce votre maison ne représente. Vous êtes plus que ce que vos cicatrices et vos souvenirs ont gravé sur votre peau et dans votre mémoire. Vous êtes plus. »

Hermione prit une grande bouffée d'air, et se tourna complètement vers les futurs diplômés, un au air sérieux sur le visage.

« Chers amis, ne vous laissez jamais définir par les mots que d'autres vous imposent et ne vous laissez pas influencer parceque ce que l'on tente de vous faire croire. Vous êtes la génération à avoir combattu Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, et à les avoir battus. Vous êtes la génération qui a regardé la Mort en face et lui a tourné le dos. Vous êtes la génération à qui on a tout enlevé, mais qui s'est dressée vaillamment sur ses deux jambes en clamant que vous n'en aviez pas fini. Vous êtes et vous serez toujours des combattants, où que vos pas vous mènent, ne l'oubliez pas. »

Hermione pointa le plafond au-dessus d'elle en souriant.

« Regardez une dernière fois le château derrière vous, celui de votre enfance. En ses murs, vous avez ri, vous avez aimé, vous avez vécu. Partez, explorez le monde, montrez à tous les gens que vous allez rencontrer qui vous êtes, ce que vous avez vécu et d'où vous venez. Montrez-leur que la génération qui a combattu la haine et survécu à la guerre est celle qui fera du monde de demain un lieu d'acceptance,  
d'union et de paix. »

Hermione baissa humblement la tête, comme pour remercier les gens de l'avoir écoutée, et aussitôt la salle se leva comme un seul homme pour l'applaudir et pousser des _bravos !_ avec force, surtout du côté Weasley, où Harry et Ron avaient mis leur mains en porte-voix pour qu'elle puisse entendre leurs félicitations, et George sifflait tellement fort qu'il était impossible qu'il ne soit pas en train d'utiliser un objet de son invention pour l'y aider.

Hermione serra encore la main de sa mère adoptive avant de rejoindre son siège, rougissant un peu parceque tous ses camarades semblaient vouloir poursuivre leur standing ovation encore un bout de temps, et aussitôt Ginny passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle avait été parfaite.

« Merci Hermione » sourit Minerva dans le micro une fois que la salle fut un peu calmée « Sans plus attendre, nous allons procéder à ce que nos étudiants attendent tous, la remise de leur diplôme ! Professeur, si vous voulez bien »

Le professeur Flitwick s'approcha d'elle, une énorme pile de diplômes tous triés par ordre alphabétique prêts à être distribués soulevés d'un petit coup de baguette, et lui tendit un parchemin, qu'elle déroula aussitôt et qui rappela à tout le monde la répartition du choixpeau lors de leur première rentrée à Poudlard.

« Joana Rose Akers ! » appela Minerva, et Joana, une élève de Serpentard, se leva sous les applaudissements de la foule pour aller chercher son diplôme des mains du professeur Flitwick, serrer la main des deux profs, brandir son bout de papier vers la foule et aller se rassoir en souriant à ses camarades.

« Dennyl Cesar Ashworth ! » appela ensuite Minerva, et Ginny profita du fait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de noms de famille à dérouler avant d'arriver aux leurs pour passer un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et l'autre autour de Luna et les rapprocher contre elle.

« Notre dernier moment à Poudlard ensemble les filles » chuchota-elle en souriant « C'était une sacrée année ! »

« Tu peux le dire » sourit Hermione en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la tempe «Une sacrément bonne année en tous cas »

« C'est dommage qu'elle se termine … » dit tristement Luna « Oh, peut-être qu'on peut demander au professeur McGonagall si on peut rester un an de plus ? Comme ça on referait la même année une deuxième fois, ça serait pas génial ? »

Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent un petit regard, avant que l'aîné se penche pour chuchoter à la Serdaigle « Mmh Luna … Je pense qu'une fois qu'on a notre diplôme, on ne peut plus rester à Poudlard … »

« Ce serait comme redoubler » dit Ginny « Et puis Harry ne serait pas forcément ravi d'être encore privé de toi pendant un an »

« C'est vrai … » accepta Luna « Mais on retournera ici un jour pas vrai ? »

« Oh Lu » sourit Ginny « Bien sûr qu'on y retournera »

« Harry dit tout le temps que c'est sa maison » rajouta Hermione

« Oh, je pense que c'est la nôtre aussi » sourit Luna

Les trois filles se resserrèrent contre Ginny au milieu pour regarder le reste de leurs amis recevoir leur diplôme, jusqu'à ce que Minerva appelle le Poufsouffle Devin Eolas Gorin, et qu'Hermione redresse le dos, prête à se relever.

« T'as fait le plus dur, t'as juste à marcher et récupérer ton diplôme maintenant » lui soupira doucement Ginny à l'oreille, sachant parfaitement combien il était éprouvant pour sa copine de se retrouver face à une telle foule et Hermione plongea ses yeux dans les siens sans rien rajouter, juste pour le plaisir de la regarder lui sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'Eolas rejoigne sa place et que la voix de Minerva résonna à nouveau, avec cette fois un soupçon presque imperceptible de fierté dans le grain de voix.

« Hermione Jean Granger ! »

La rangée Weasley éclata de joie alors qu'Harry et Ron bondissaient sur leurs pieds en levant des bras en l'air – l'image exacte de ce qu'on pourrait appeler des diables sortis de leurs boites – et tous les septièmes années tapèrent des pieds au sol depuis leur estrade, créant un boucan monstre, plus fort que pour n'importe quel autre élève.

« Vous le méritez Granger, vous savez » lui glissa à l'oreille le professeur Flitwick tandis qu'elle se penchait pour récupérer son parchemin et lui serrer la main

« Merci professeur » sourit-elle, avant de montrer fièrement son diplôme au clan Weasley en délire et de retourner s'asseoir à côté de Ginny, qui n'était pas plus modeste au niveau de l'expansion de joie.

« Mon bébé est diplômée ! » rit Ginny en se jetant au cou d'Hermione dès que celle-ci fut assez proche « Et valedictorian en plus ! Mon bébé est la plus intelligente de tous ! »

« Gin » rougit Hermione

« Je suis tellement, tellement fière de toi » rajouta Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents et Hermione glissa à nouveau dans ses bras pour pouvoir poser sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je voudrai tellement pouvoir t'embrasser maintenant … » soupira elle, et Ginny passa une main dans son dos.

Les filles avaient en effet jugé qu'il valait mieux garder leurs effusions publiques à un strict minimum, sachant pertinemment que le moindre bisou ou câlin un peu trop long ferait les choux gras de la presse présente dans la salle

« Tout à l'heure, je te promets » Ginny serra la main de sa copine dans la sienne « Juste être à côté de toi me suffit pour l'instant » chuchota elle, et Hermione rougit admirablement.

« Luna Pandora Lovegood ! » appela Minerva, et Luna se leva en sautillant de son siège, pour embrasser vite les deux filles avant d'aller rejoindre les professeurs sur scène, sous les applaudissements du public et les grands sifflets d'Harry. Luna attrapa son diplôme, et se pencha pour faire la bise au professeur Flitwick, qui ne s'y attendait pas et rougit jusqu'à la pointe de la moustache, avant de se pencher vers le bord de l'estrade pour envoyer des bisous à Harry.

Minerva tenta de garder son sérieux et indiqua à Luna son siège, pour qu'elle quitte la scène le plus vite possible, ce que la blonde fit en trottinant gaiement, son diplôme sous le bras.

« Bien joué, Lu ! » lui souffla tout de suite Ginny, qui n'avait pas relâché la main d'Hermione, en réajustant le chapeau noir qui recouvrait le visage de la Serdaigle « T'es diplômée ! »

« Est-ce que c'est pas étrange de se dire que toute notre éducation tient dans ce petit bout de papier ? » demanda Luna d'un ton grave, et alors que Ginny fronçait des sourcils, Hermione se mit à rire à côté d'elle.

« T'as bien raison » sourit la brune « Sept ans d'études dans un seul diplôme »

« C'est un peu radical comme résumé, non ? » chuchota Ginny entre les deux

« Pas vraiment quand on y réfléchit bien » rajouta Luna en fronçant les sourcils et Ginny roula des yeux.

« Mais, je - » commença elle, et Hermione lui tira la main discrètement pour lui signifier de laisser tomber la discussion.

Ginny hausse des épaules, et se contenta de glisser leurs deux mains jointes sous sa grande robe de cérémonie pour suivre le reste des remises des diplômes, se levant pour applaudir de temps en temps, comme lorsque Demelza et Dean reçurent le leur.

Quand enfin Minerva appela d'une voix forte « Ginevra Molly Weasley ! », toutes les équipes de Quidditch des quatre maisons se levèrent d'un coup, ainsi qu'Hermione, Luna, et presque tous les Gryffondors – sans même parler de la foule – et Ginny alla récupérer son diplôme des mains de Flitwick, qu'elle brandit fièrement devant sa famille en délire.

Si Hermione était fière de sa petite amie, c'était peu dire de l'état dans lequel étaient actuellement les Weasley, surtout Molly qui pleurait si fort que son dernier bébé était diplômée qu'on pouvait presque l'entendre depuis la scène.

Hermione eut à peine le temps de féliciter Ginny quand celle-ci revint s'assoir à côté d'elle, parcequ'avec un nom comme Weasley, sa copine était évidemment en fin de liste et il ne resta plus que le Serdaigle Adrian Robert Wolff et la Serpentarde Karen Cecilia Youngman à recevoir leur diplôme avant que Minerva revienne au centre de la scène, et leur fasse un petit geste de la main pour qu'ils se lèvent tous.

« Mesdames et Messieurs » sourit elle « Je vous présente la classe de graduation de 1999 ! »

Toute la salle se mit à applaudir de toutes leurs forces alors que depuis leur estrade, tous les élèves jetèrent tous ensemble leurs chapeaux en l'air, comme le voulait la tradition.

Ginny profita de la folie générale autour d'elle – alors qu'à côté Luna ramassait tous leurs chapeaux pour les lancer dans le public, pour qu'ils puissent participer aussi, pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras.

« Joyeuse graduation, mon cœur » sourit la rousse

« Joyeuse graduation, mon amour » sourit à son tour Hermione « La vie peut commencer maintenant »


	64. 1 Novembre 2015

**Heyyy ! Un énorme merci pour les reviews !**

 **Erec : Wow trois jours ça doit être un record de rapidité XD L'annonce de la retraite de Ginny j'ai commencé à écrire un chapitre dessus, donc il arrivera un jour, et le discours d'Hermione j'y avais jamais pensé avant ... par contre j'ai tellement adoré l'idée du remariage que j'ai direct commencé à écrire deux trois trucs dessus ahaha merci du tuyau !**

 **Mention spéciale pour mon Capitaine, qui se reconnaîtra (dédicace Sanglier rien que pour toi)**

* * *

 **Don't Stop Me Now - Queen**

C'était une belle journée pour un match, une journée où le ciel était bien dégagé et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, des conditions parfaites pour un beau match de football.

Sur le bord du terrain, Luna réconfortait comme elle le pouvait Harry, qui était assez stressé pour son premier match en tant que coach – bien plus d'ailleurs que les petits joueurs eux-mêmes qui pépiaient gaiement en courant autour du terrain pour s'échauffer. La blonde avait failli amener son vieux chapeau de lion mais au dernier moment Harry l'en avait dissuadé, expliquant que ce n'était pas un match de Gryffondor, et que de toute façon amener un lion qui pouvait rugir en plein milieu d'une foule moldue n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus discret.

Dans les gradins – ou plutôt la petite tribune avec les bancs en plastique qui servait de gradins à la trentaine de parents venus voir le match – Hermione était aussi en plein échauffement - des oreilles de sa femme et de ses beaux-frères, à qui elle rappelait avec beaucoup d'autorité les règles de bienséances à avoir dans un pareil évènement. Ginny disait _oui oui_ à tout ce qu'énumérait sa femme en roulant des yeux, mais Ron et George n'avaient pas cette insolence, surtout que Katie et Angelina étaient juste derrière la brune, et grondaient aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt de faire un répétitif du dernier match.

Il faut dire que le père de famille qui coachait l'équipe des Poussins de Sainte-Gudule avait démissionné au match dernier, poussé à bout par une certaine mère de joueur rousse – supporté par deux grands rouquins surexcités - qui avait quand même réussi à faire pleurer le grand gaillard de quarante-cinq ans après une défaite.

Ginny s'était bien sûr désolidarisée totalement de sa démission, clamant à tout va que si c'était une lavette qui ne pouvait même pas recevoir la moindre insulte sans fondre en larmes, il n'était pas capable de mener une équipe à la victoire, et avait longuement hésité à reprendre le flambeau de coach de l'équipe, malgré le petit handicap qu'elle n'y connaissait rien au foot - même si elle avait essayé de son mieux d'apprendre toutes les règles bizarres de tous les sports moldus auxquels elle avait inscrit ses fils.

Finalement, c'était Harry, qui grâce à des années passées à regarder oncle Vernon grogner contre les équipes de foot qu'il haïssait et à partager un dortoir avec Dean s'y connaissait en la matière, avait accepté de coacher l'équipe. Personne n'avait contesté cette décision, tout d'abord parceque le Survivant avait toujours été un bon chef d'équipe, et surtout car c'était le _seul_ parent de joueur qui n'avait pas peur de Ginny dans la classe et osait la faire se taire quand elle lançait des insultes virulentes depuis les tribunes.

Et d'ailleurs le match n'avait même pas commencé que Ginny paraissait déjà réviser sa gamme d'insultes, en prenant bien soin de remplacer les plus virulents par des mots plus doux pour ne pas choquer les pauvres enfants aux alentours – ce qui donnait des choses comme _fils de flûte_ ou _amputé de tapas_.

Les autres parents les regardaient déjà bizarrement, et l'arbitre, qui venait d'arriver sur le terrain, avait écarquillé grand les yeux devant la petite – ou plutôt grande – famille dans les tribunes, et avait commencé à s'échauffer aussi en se disant que ce serait un long match. Il avait déjà vu des soccers moms excitées par des matchs de foot de leurs rejetons, mais jamais deux joueurs qui avaient plus de supporters dans leurs familles qu'il n'y avait de joueurs sur le terrain.

Sur trois rangées entières étaient en effet étalés Hermione et Ginny, Ron et Katie, avec sur les genoux du grand rouquin Lydia leur fille aînée, Luna, George et Angelina, Roxane et enfin Lily, qui était debout sur son siège à côté de sa mère à applaudir son frère et son cousin. Argos était sagement assis aux pieds d'Hermione, et semblait bien être le seul à garder son calme de la famille.

Seuls manquaient James et Fred, qui évidemment n'avaient pas pu venir parcequ'ils étaient à Poudlard, et Minerva, qui était restée au château précisément pour les surveiller. Ils avaient tous les trois demandé un compte rendu dès la fin du match, que Luna avait promis d'écrire elle-même.

Hermione avait déposé Ava chez sa marraine Eva pour l'après-midi, et Geri et Gemmi étaient au même moment en train d'assister au match Piou-Piou de Ben, et les rejoindraient avec les jumeaux dès qu'il serait fini. Hermione et Ginny avaient hésité à se séparer pour assister aux deux matchs, mais Benjamin lui-même avait insisté pour qu'elles assistent au match de Leo et d'Albus, parcequ'il savait bien que Ginny en crevait d'envie et qu'Hermione avait déjà trop peu de congé en ce moment pour vouloir les passer loin de sa femme, et puis surtout il adorait quand ses tantes l'encourageaient depuis les tribunes. Gemmi avait rajouté que ça lui ferait passer un peu de temps avec son filleul après tout, et comme elles savaient bien que les matchs des plus jeunes consistaient à donner des coups de pieds plus dans les tibias des autres joueurs que dans le ballon en lui-même, Hermione et Ginny avaient accepté.

Ron et George ne rataient jamais un match des garçons depuis que Leo et Albus s'étaient inscrit dans l'équipe de foot des Poussins. Toute la famille s'était mise aux sports moldus depuis quelques années à vrai dire, depuis l'instant même où James s'était inscrit au club de hockey sur gazon. L'aîné des Potter n'était pas très bon au foot, et même s'il adorait le hockey, il préférait de loin le Quidditch, n'étant pas le fils de son père pour rien.

Leo et Albus s'étaient tous les deux inscrits dans l'équipe de foot de Sainte-Gudule quand ils avaient eu le choix, et alors qu'Albus jouait en défense, son cousin avait pris le poste d'attaquant central, le même poste technique que sa mère, ce qui avait évidemment remplie de fierté Ginny à outrance. Ben faisait aussi du foot avec les Piou-Piou, mais Alex avait préféré s'inscrire au tennis, et c'était bien la seule chose pour laquelle les jumeaux différaient.

Et peu importe le sport – que ce soit du foot, du hockey ou du tennis – la famille suivait toujours, et pour chacun des matchs des enfants, il y avait toujours une bonne demi-douzaine de supporters dans le public, pour la plus grande joie des jeunes joueurs mais le plus grand malheur des pauvres parents normaux.

Ginny et George étaient toujours les pires dans l'expression surdimensionnée de leur soutien, et venaient toujours assister aux matchs avec des tonnes de drapeaux, de pancartes et de cornes de brume – ce qui paraissait beaucoup pour un match où la plupart des joueurs n'avaient même pas perdu toutes leurs dents de lait, mais ce qui n'était rien par rapport à la période où ils amenaient des pétards et des fumigènes venant directement de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il y avait quelques petits départs de feux et autres accidents, bien sûr. Et depuis, Hermione avait formellement interdit la magie durant les matchs. Le frère et la sœur avaient accepté – de mauvaise grâce – de ne laisser leur baguette à la maison avant d'aller aux matchs, mais continuaient de supporter les jeunes joueurs comme s'ils étaient les champions du monde de leurs sports.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous les deux habillés de la tête aux pieds des couleurs de Sainte-Gudule – blanc et bleu – portaient les mêmes protèges tibias et crampons que les joueurs, et s'étaient tous les deux peint le visage en une moitié blanche et une moitié bleue. Ron et Angelina avaient peint les numéros des maillots d'Albus et Leo sur leurs joues et portaient aussi le maillot des Poussins, alors qu'Hermione, Katie et Luna étaient beaucoup plus modérément vêtues en un simple t-shirt blanc et bleu avec le logo de Sainte-Gudule. Roxane, Lydia et Lily étaient toutes les trois habillées en petites pom-pom girls bleues et blancs avec les numéros _3_ et _10_ sur leurs joues, et étaient à croquer. Même Argos portait une casquette aux couleurs de Sainte-Gudule avec le numéro _10_ de Leo dessus, et paraissait fier de représenter son petit maître.

Sur le terrain, l'échauffement des deux équipes semblait enfin terminé, et les joueurs se regroupaient maintenant en cercle autour de leurs coaches respectifs.

« Vas-y Harry ! Motive-les !» hurla Ginny vers les bleus et blancs, et Harry roula des yeux avant de s'agenouiller au niveau de ses joueurs pour les briefer.

Heureusement qu'à leur niveau, il n'y avait pas encore de capitaine d'équipe, parceque Ginny et Harry se seraient battus à mort pour savoir lequel de leurs fils méritaient le titre.

« Regarde qui voilà ! » sourit Hermione en voyant arriver près des tribunes Emilie

« Bonjour Emilie ! »

Argos, reconnaissant tout de suite la petite fille qui venait souvent jouer à la maison avec Leo, sauta tout de suite sur Emilie pour la saluer.

« Argos ! » rit elle « Laisse-moi dire bonjour ! »

« Argos ! » siffla Hermione, et aussitôt le chien revint aux pieds de sa maîtresse d'un air d'un gamin pris en faute

« Bonjour madame Hermione, bonjour madame Ginny » sourit gentiment Emilie, à qui les filles sourirent tout de suite avant de se pencher pour lui faire la bise

« Bonjour Emilie » sourit Hermione « Tu es venue toute seule ? »

« Non madame Hermione, mon Papa m'a amené, mais on a croisé Leo qui nous as dit que Geri et Gemmi étaient au match de Ben, alors il est allé essayer de les voir dans le gymnase »

« Bien sûr … » soupira Ginny « Tu veux rester avec nous pendant le match ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Madame Ginny … »

« Comme si tu nous dérangeais » rit Ginny « Aller viens, il me reste un peu de peinture »

Ginny procéda ensuite à inscrire le numéro _10_ sur la joue d'Emilie, et à lui confier un panneau où était écrit en gros _« Leo Granger, le meilleur ! »_.

« Madame Granger ! Madame Granger ! » appela une voix au loin, et toute la famille se tourna vers la source, qui arrivait en courant vers eux.

« Tiens-toi bien Gin, il y a le futur beau-père qui arrive » chuchota George à sa petite sœur, qui lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes en voyant arriver le père d'Emilie en courant.

« Bonjour mesdames Granger ! » sourit celui-ci à pleines dents à Hermione.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez nous appeler Hermione et Ginny, Lewis » sourit Hermione en lui serrant la main, toute professionnelle qu'elle était toujours « Vous avez croisé Geri et Gemmi alors ? »

« Oh oui ! » sourit-il en montrant son appareil photo « Alexander m'a reconnu et a gentiment demandé à mesdames Harper de prendre des photos avec moi et de me faire de beaux autographes, regardes ma chérie ! » dit Lewis d'une seule traite en montrant tout un tas de feuille à sa fille

« Oui Papa » dit Emilie d'un ton un peu blasé – elle avait maintenant l'habitude que son père demande un autographe au mères de son meilleur ami à chaque fois qu'il les voyait « Aller viens le match va commencer »

Emilie dit au revoir à Argos et aux filles avant d'entraîner son père vers le premier rang, alors que celui-ci faisait encore signe qu'il allait prendre plein de photos pendant le match. Ron chuchota en rigolant qu'il était vexé que personne ne veuille prendre des photos de lui, et Ginny lui mit une calotte derrière la nuque en le traitant d'imbécile.

« Ça commence ! » lança joyeusement Luna, qui était remontée dans les tribunes après un dernier bisou à son mari, et en effet sur le terrain les joueurs étaient prêts pour l'engagement et l'arbitre s'était placé entre Leo et l'attaquant adverse pour serrer les mains des deux petits joueurs.

« Vas-y Leo ! » cria Ginny de tous ses poumons, et George à ses côtés se mit à agiter un énorme drapeau bleu et blanc de sa fabrication.

« La honte … » soupira Angelina, et toutes les femmes sauf Ginny acquiescèrent.

« C'est parti ! » dit joyeusement Luna, alors que Leo tapait dans le ballon vers son milieu de terrain.

Il ne fallut pas moins de cinq minutes pour que Ginny, Ron et George se lèvent tous les trois en agitant leurs drapeaux et leurs fanions, sans qu'il ne se passe aucune action intéressante sur le terrain, à la plus grande honte de leurs femmes respectives, mais à la plus grande joie d'Argos, qui semblait aussi agité que Ginny et aboyait en rythme avec les cris de sa maitresse.

Sur le bord du terrain, Harry et le père de famille qui entrainait l'équipe adverse criaient des instructions, de moins en moins audibles avec le bruit qui montait des tribunes, et le Survivant tentait même de souffler de temps en temps dans le sifflet qu'il avait autour du coup pour interpeller son fils ou son neveu.

« Vas-y mon fils ! Vas-y mon neveu ! » criait Ginny

« Vas-y mon filleul ! Vas-y mon neveu aussi ! » enchaînait George

« Allez-y mes neveux ! » finissait Ron

Toute la tribune les regardaient plus ou moins ouvertement, y compris les parents de l'équipe adverse, mais apparemment ils avaient raison d'y croire, puisque cinq minutes après le début du match, et – si on devait être honnête – grâce à un énorme coup de chance, Leo s'était emparé du ballon, et seul en tête était allé marquer un but, plutôt questionable au niveau du hors-jeu mais validé quand même par l'arbitre.

Ce fut une explosion de liesse sans nom dans les tribunes, où Ginny s'était emparée de sa femme pour l'embrasser comme jamais, Lydia avait escaladé les épaules de son père pour mieux agiter un fanion aux couleurs de l'épaule et où tout le reste de la famille s'enlaçait joyeusement.

« C'est mon filleul ! » lança même George à un père de famille du rang de derrière, qui le regardait comme s'il était fou.

Ginny, dans sa joie, s'était même saisit des pattes de devant d'Argos pour valser un instant avec lui, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au Bordel Collie qui aboyait sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. A vrai dire, les célébrations du but avaient duré tellement longtemps que personne n'avait remarqué que l'équipe adverse reprenaient du terrain, ni la famille Granger qui en était encore aux bisous et aux câlins, ni le reste de la tribune qui était trop occupée à les regarder.

« Papa, regarde ! Albus il courre très vite ! » interrompit la petite voix de Roxane, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un coup vers le terrain pour voir qu'en effet, le défenseur courrait maintenant en direction de l'attaquant adverse, qui avait passé toute la défense sous Albus.

« Vas y Albus ! » se mit à hurler Ginny, suivit par le reste de sa famille

« Arrête le, Al ! » hurla Ron

« Défends ton but, Al ! » lança George

« Fauche lui les jambes s'il le faut, Albie ! » cria Luna, et tout le monde se tut d'un coup pour la regarder d'un air choqué, y compris Argos.

« Quoi ? » demanda innocemment la blonde de sa voix rêveuse « Je parlais au sens figuré, bien sûr »

Malheureusement, Albus n'arriva pas à temps dans les jambes du petit attaquant adverse, qui réussit à marquer son but et à égaliser, au plus grand désespoir de la famille.

« Non ! » hurla Ron tellement fort que Katie fit descendre Lydia de ses épaules, un peu inquiète à l'idée que son mari pouvait s'exciter qu'il en éjecterait sa propre fille au sol par accident.

« Harry qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » hurla Ginny vers le Survivant, qui lançait des ordres vers son équipe « Il y a trou gros comme une vache dans ta défense ! »

« Ginny, assieds-toi » tenta de dire Hermione, mais l'ancienne poursuiveuse était déchaînée, et avait en plus réussit à entraîner ses frères.

« Ouais ! » criait maintenant Ron « Il y a eu faute en plus ! Il a touché le ballon de la tête tout à l'heure ! »

« Il a le droit, Ron » dit Katie en passant un bras autour des épaules de son mari pour le faire asseoir.

« Remotive-les, Harry ! » criait George, qui avait mis ses mains en porte-voix pour mieux se faire entendre « Me force pas à descendre ici t'apprendre à gérer une équipe ! »

« Personne ne descendra nulle part, et certainement pas toi, c'est bien compris George Fabian Weasley ? » gronda Angelina d'une grosse voix « Et donne-moi tout de suite cette corne de brume que je sais que tu as cachée dans ta poche »

George soupira et tendit la corne de brume à sa femme avant de s'asseoir à côté de Ginny, qu'Hermione avait finalement réussit à faire asseoir aussi, lui promettant qu'à la prochaine incartade, elle ferait rapatrier tout le monde à la maison sans voir la fin du match.

Les deux avaient l'air de gosses privés de dessert, et regardaient le terrain d'un air boudeur, les bras croisés sur le ventre. Ginny et George étaient toujours les plus insupportables pendant les matchs d'Albus et Leo, et voyaient des fautes partout, surtout là où il n'y en avait pas.

Il faut dire qu'il n'y avait plus le match hebdomadaire de l'ancienne capitaine des Harpies pour se défouler maintenant, et toute la passion sportive s'était donc concentrée sur le foot.

Depuis que Ginny avait arrêté le Quidditch professionnellement et que Geri l'avait suivi dans sa retraite sportive, les deux s'ennuyaient un peu, et recherchaient comme elles pouvaient l'adrénaline qu'elles ressentaient quand elles volaient.

Gemmi avait repris le capitanat un an avant d'arrêter elle aussi, et il y avait moins d'occasions d'aller gueuler contre des adversaires à présent, même si elles restaient très souvent au stade pour aider Gwenog.

Ginny et Gemmi travaillaient toutes les deux pour la Gazette des Sorciers à présent, Ginny comme correspondante sénior et Gemmi comme intervieweuse de fin de matchs, ce qui fait qu'elles étaient amenées à travailler ensemble quotidiennement. Evidemment, elles étaient toujours fourrées ensemble à faire les quatre cents coups et à rigoler avec les joueurs qu'elles interviewaient.

Geri elle, travaillait pour les balais Nimbus, où elle était testeuse – à savoir qu'elle testait les nouveaux modèles en écrasant des balais à longueur de journée. Autant dire qu'elle adorait son travail.

Mais maintenant qu'elles avaient toutes les trois arrêté de voler professionnellement, toute l'attention s'était déportée sur la génération suivante, à savoir les quatre petits Granger et leurs cousins, et les paris étaient déjà lancés pour savoir qui reprendrait le flambeau du quidditch professionnel, principalement sur les têtes de James, Leo et le futur bébé Harper – compréhensif avec les ascendances qu'ils avaient.

Mais pour l'instant, James était trop jeune pour rentrer dans l'équipe de quidditch, et tout le monde se concentrait donc sur le foot, et précisément ce qui était en train de se passer sur le terrain de Sainte-Gudule.

Ginny et George n'étaient pas restés assis bien longtemps et s'étaient relevés pour crier des insultes soft aux côtés de Ron, ce qui s'averrait moyennement efficace puisque le score était toujours de un partout. Entre deux cris de Ron, qui demandait où est-ce que l'arbitre avait eu son droit de siffler tout le temps comme ça, on entendit une autre voix familière en bas de la tribune.

« Place ! Place ! Et oh, j'ai un enfant avec moi, bougez-vous Monsieur ! Oh _madame_ , pardon »

Geri et Gemmi essayaient de se frayer un chemin à travers les rangées, chacune portant un des jumeaux sur les épaules. Geri menait la marche, et arriva en premier près de la petite famille, où Argos l'accueillit en posant ses pattes sur son ventre .

« Hey, Argos ! T'es là pour supporter Lee aussi ? » demanda la blonde en souriant « Je vois que quelqu'un à pousser le vice jusqu'à t'accrocher son numéro sur la tête, pauvre bête »

« Mama, moi aussi je veux de la peinture ! » lança Alex en descendant des épaules de Geri

« Moi aussi ! » cria Ben

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » demanda Hermione, et les deux anciennes joueuses se jetèrent en regard, avant que Gemmi donne un coup de coude dans les côtes de sa femme.

« Eh bien, on s'est euh … comment dire … légèrement faits virer du match »

« Quoi ? » hurla Hermione tellement fort qu'elle attira sur elles l'attention de tout le public, et une bonne partie des joueurs sur le terrain « Vous vous êtes expulser du match Piou-Piou de Ben ? » reprit elle un peu plus calmement

« Oui … » dit Gemmi, alors que Geri s'était penchée devant les jumeaux pour les protéger de son corps de la colère de leur mère « Pour insultes et rébellion … »

« _Insultes et rébellion_ ? » Hermione était au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

« Non, mais attend Hermione, c'est pas de notre faute ! » lança Geri « On a vraiment rien fait de mal ! »

« Enfin quand même un peu » corrigea Gemmi en fronçant les sourcils « Surtout toi, ma chérie »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » lança tout de suite Hermione en se tournant vers elle, et Geri déglutit bruyamment.

« Euh … »

« Geri … » gronda la brune de la même voix qu'elle utilisait quand elle grondait ses enfants.

« On va dire que Geri n'a pas très bien vécu une décision d'arbitrage en faveur du gardien adverse » expliqua Gemmi « Elle a voulu descendre sur le terrain pour s'expliquer avec lui de vive voix, et les enfants ont eu la mauvaise idée de la suivre … »

« Et ? »

« Et ils ont commencé à se battre »

« Quoi ! » Hermione se pencha vers ses plus jeunes fils, qui n'avaient pas plus l'air traumatisés que ça, et qui gloussaient doucement derrière les jambes de Geri « Benjamin, Alexander vous vous êtes battus aussi ? »

Alex ne dit rien, mais Ben hocha légèrement de la tête à côté de son jumeau.

« Vous avez gagné ? » demanda Ginny par derrière

« Ginny ! » cria Hermione en reportant sa colère sur sa femme.

« Euh … non mais il ne faut pas se battre, surtout pas » bégaya vite Ginny en essayant de se rattraper comme elle le pouvait, alors qu'Hermione la massacrait des yeux.

« Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de se faire mal, rassures-toi » intervint Gemmi, qui s'était penché pour prendre Alex dans ses bras « On les a vite séparés et on est reparties vous trouver »

« Et j'ai même pas eu le temps d'insulter l'arbitre ! » tenta de rassurer Geri

« Mouais » grogna Hermione, que Ginny avait miraculeusement réussi à calmer extrêmement rapidement « On en reparlera ce soir quand même »

Ginny rit et enlaça sa femme, glissant ses mains sur son ventre « Ah déjà quand on jouait ensemble au centre de formation, Geri insultait l'arbitre … »

« Non mais là c'était pas l'arbitre, c'était le gardien adverse » commenta Gemmi, alors que Geri lui faisait signe de se taire

« Mais il a _cinq ans_ ! » s'étonna Ginny

« Exactement » rétorqua Gemmi en regardant sa femme, qui fit un petit haussement d'épaules innocent.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir interrompu ton match, Benny ? » demanda Geri en se penchant vers son neveu

« C'était génial Tatie ! » rit Ben, qui ne lui en voulait pas du tout

« On recommencera, hein Marraine ? » demanda Alex à Gemmi, et la poursuiveuse lui tendit sa main en riant pour qu'il la high-five.

« Oui et bien pas tout de suite » dit Hermione en fronçant des yeux « Et on va avoir une petite discussion avec Mama quand on rentrera à la maison sur cette histoire de violence, d'accord ? »

« Oui Mommy » soupirèrent les jumeaux en même temps

« J'espère bien que vous avez retenu la leçon » poursuivit Hermione, qui semblait lancée sur sa voix « La violence est quelque chose que nous n'acceptons pas dans cette famille, et - »

« Attrape le ce petit con ! » hurla d'un coup Ginny, qui avait remis ses yeux sur le match

« _Ginny_ ! » protesta Hermione, alors que Geri, Ron et George ricanaient à côté

« Euh … je lui disais juste de faire un petit pont, chérie c'est tout » déglutit rapidement Ginny. Hermione murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible et retourna son attention sur le terrain, alors que sa femme se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir appris les termes techniques du football.

« Bon, où est-ce qu'on en est ? » demanda Gemmi d'une voix sérieuse

« 1-1 » dit Ginny, qui avait maintenant sorti les énormes jumelles moldues qu'Harry avait offert à Arthur pour observer le terrain « Couvre ton aile droite, Leo ! »

Leo, qui avait actuellement la balle, la passa en retrait à un de ses camarades, qui parvient à taper dedans tellement fort qu'elle sortit du terrain.

« C'est malin » grogna Ron, alors qu'un gamin de l'équipe adverse récupérait le ballon pour aller jouer la touche « Est-ce que ça compte comme une faute si on fait un croche-patte à un joueur en dehors du terrain ? »

« Essaie de toucher à un cheveu de cet enfant et tu dors sur le lit pendant un mois, Ronald » rétorqua Katie sans même regarder son mari.

Les enfants s'étaient remis à jouer, mais il était clair que les Poussins de Sainte-Gudule avaient du mal à reprendre la possession du ballon assez longtemps pour marquer, et autant dire que ça énervait fortement leurs supporters, qui ne se ménageaient pas sur les commentaires.

« Regarde leur numéro quatre, il sait pas courir cet empaffé ! » lança Ginny en pointant le dit joueur à Geri

« Et en plus de ça il crochette par derrière ! La technique des lâches, ça » commenta Geri

« _Excusez-moi_ » lança une voix derrière elles, et les deux anciennes joueuses se retournèrent vers une petite femme qui les regardait d'un air furieux « Le numéro quatre, c'est mon fils »

« Et ben il a qu'à apprendre à jouer correctement au lieu de foncer sur les autres ! » dit tout de suite Ginny

« Ouais ! » soutient George en se penchant derrière sa soeur

« Sans blague ! » rajouta Ron

« Veuillez les excuser » dit immédiatement Hermione en attirant Ron et Ginny à se retourner, alors que Gemmi tentait de faire pareil avec Geri, sans grand succès.

« Les tacles par l'arrière c'est autorisé au foot, peut-être ? »

« Geri ! »

« Mon fils sait _parfaitement_ jouer, c'est vos enfants qui ne respectent aucune règle et n'en font qu'à leur tête ! » eut le malheur de lancer la femme, qui ne savait visiblement pas à qui elle s'adressait

« Quoi ? Viens me le dire en face, espèce de génitrice de tricheur ! » hurla tout de suite Ginny

« Je vous demande pardon ? » s'étrangla-elle, alors qu'Hermione tirait plus fort que jamais sur la manche de sa femme, et que tous les Weasley s'étaient à nouveau retourné vers elle

« Elle a dit _génitrice de tricheur_ » répéta George, qui avait échappé aux bras d'Angelina

« Tu nous a très bien entendu » rajouta Geri, qui était toujours prête à défendre son ex-capitaine et plongerait dans la Tamise si Ginny le lui demandait.

« Je n'ai jamais été aussi insultée de ma vie » balbutia la mère du numéro quatre, une main posée dramatiquement sur le cœur.

Gemmi parvint enfin à ceinturer assez sa femme pour éviter qu'elle mette son poing dans la figure de la dame, et Hermione faisait de son mieux pour restreindre Ginny, mais c'était trop tard, la dispute avait enflammé le public, qui s'était maintenant mis à discuter fortement, tellement qu'on entendait à peine les sifflets de l'arbitre depuis le terrain.

« Silence dans le public ! » se mit il soudain à hurler, sans doute vexé que personne ne le respecte « Ou je fais évacuer les gradins ! »

La tribune se calma un peu, et le match pu reprendre son cours.

Harry avait visiblement dû promettre aux Poussins de les gaver de bonbons s'ils gagnaient le match puisque ses joueurs semblaient complètement reboostés. Albus était même remonté jusqu'à mi- terrain avec la balle au pied, ce qui pour un défenseur était plutôt osé, et avait réussi à se frayer un chemin à travers la défense adverse pour faire une longue passe à son cousin, qui était seul face au but avec un autre attaquant.

« Vas-y Leo ! » hurla Ginny tellement fort que c'était un miracle qu'elle ait encore assez de voix pour se faire entendre.

Leo accéléra sa course jusqu'au but, et au dernier moment fit la passe à son attaquant gauche, qui marqua le but. La tribune explosa à nouveau de joie, et aussi en confettis sortis de nulle part qui pleuvaient à foison sur les gens autour.

Alors que tout le monde se serrait à nouveau dans les bras comme s'il venait de se passer un événement majeur, George profita du manque d'attention de sa femme pour déclencher la corne de brume qu'Angie avait confisqué et qu'il avait récupéré en cachette, assourdissant toute la tribune et quelques joueurs sur le terrain.

Ni Angelina, ni Katie et Hermione n'en étaient contentes, mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre leurs protestations puisque Ron avait sorti son énorme tambour orange aux couleurs des Canon, et tapait dessus à toute allure, et que les enfants avaient récupéré on ne savait comment des trompettes et des sifflets, et s'acharnaient à faire le plus de bruit possible avec.

On aurait dit un petit orchestre d'une kermesse régionale, qui faisait un tellement tintamarre qu'on entendait plus rien du tout à cinquante mètres à la ronde, le tout agrémenté par le fait que des confettis continuaient à pleuvoir sur la tribune sans qu'on parvienne à déterminer d'où ils venaient.

Les pauvres parents de Sainte-Gudule étaient tous devenus à moitié sourds – et un peu terrorisés par la joie démonstrative de la famille, sans parler de ceux de l'école adverse qui n'avaient sans doute jamais connu un match de foot dans de telles conditions et n'étaient pas prêts de revenir à la prochaine rencontre.

Les joueurs en même n'avaient pas l'air plus distraits que ça – ceux de Sainte-Gudule qui en avaient l'habitude bien sûr, pas leurs adversaires, et avaient profité du bruit impossible pour prendre à nouveau possession de la balle, et se diriger vers le but adverse.

La tentative fut vite avortée quand le milieu de terrain qui avait la balle la perdit d'une passe un peu trop appuyée, mais c'était bien tenté, et Harry encouragea ses joueurs à poursuivre leurs efforts.

Bien sûr, les tambours et les trompettes s'étaient encore plus excités en voyant les petits joueurs bleus et blancs reprendre l'avantage, et Hermione avait découvert que les confettis provenaient de la poche du jean de Roxane, où George les avait subtilement glissés avant le début du match, et qu'ils avaient été enchantés pour ne jamais s'arrêter de tomber.

Evidemment, elle avait tout de suite rompu le charme, et s'était penché vers George pour lui dire sa façon de penser dans l'oreille, ce qui avait assez effrayé le grand rouquin pour qu'il calme un peu ses frère, sœur et neveux.

Le volume sonore avait légèrement diminué, mais pas assez pour qu'on distingue clairement les sifflements de l'arbitre, qui, exaspéré par la tribune beaucoup trop bruyante à son goût, vient se poster devant eux pour lever un carton jaune vers George, Ginny et Ron, qui savaient bien par expérience que le prochain avertissement signifiait l'expulsion.

Vexé, George attendit que l'arbitre soit retourné sur le terrain pour grogner qu'il était sûrement corrompu, et Ron rétorqua qu'il ne l'était pas et qu'il fallait le croire sur parole, ce qui intrigua fortement sa petite sœur.

« T'as quand même pas essayé de payer le match de mon fils, Ron ? » demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils, et Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles

« Ron ! » protesta Katie « T'as pas fait ça ? »

« J'espère que non » gronda Hermione « Chez nous les Granger, on gagne avec honneur, pas en payant l'arbitre ! »

Ron se mit à balbutier une quelquonque excuse incompréhensible, mais on ne sut jamais réellement ce qu'il avait fait, puisque sur le terrain le numéro quatre adverse venait de faucher les jambes d'Albus d'un coup, et le jeune Potter roulait maintenant au sol en se tenant les tibias.

« Albus ! » cria tout de suite Luna, et Angelina à ses côtés passa un bras autour de ses épaules

« Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, Lu » tenta elle de rassurer son amie, alors qu'à côté d'elle, Roxane et Lily continuaient à appeler Albus et que Ron criait au scandale.

« Il y a eu faute, là ! » hurlait Ron à pleins poumons

« Sors le numéro quatre ! » hurla Geri, ignorant superbement le _oh !_ outré de la mère du dit numéro quatre juste derrière elle.

Sur le terrain, l'arbitre couru jusqu'au groupe qui s'était formé autour d'Albus, qui était toujours par terre mais avait cessé de se rouler au sol, et fit signe à Harry et à l'autre coach de venir le rejoindre.

« Vas-y Harry, négocie un pénalty ! » se mit tout de suite à crier George, approuvé par une bonne partie de sa famille.

La discussion se mit à chauffer entre Harry et l'autre père, qui ne voulait pas reconnaitre la faute de son joueur, et l'arbitre – qui en avait plus qu'assez de ce match – décida mettre un carton jaune au numéro quatre et à Albus, qui après tout pouvait très bien avoir simulé sa chute.

Autant dire que sa décision ne fut pas très bien reçue dans la tribune.

« _Quoi_ ? » cria George

« Comment ça faute ? » hurla Ron « D'où faute ? »

« Tu vas voir où je vais te le mettre ton carton ! » cria Ginny, qui avait oublié un instant qu'elle avait promis de ne plus sortir de gros mots devant les enfants d'ici la fin du match

« Ouais ! » approuva immédiatement Geri, qui poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin en se mettant carrément à mimer le geste

« Ginny ! » cria Hermione

« Geri ! » fit de même Gemmi « Ça suffit maintenant ! »

« Mais il mérite pas de carton ! » tenta de se défendre Geri comme elle le pouvait, voyant bien que ce n'était pas le moment pour se faire engueuler par sa femme

« Ouais ! » vient tout de suite Ginny à la rescousse « C'est pas nous, c'est à cause de cet empaffé de numéro quatre ! »

« Comment vous avez appelé mon fils ? » intervint sa mère

« Un empaffé qui vient de scier les jambes de mon filleul ! » lança Ginny

« Et son filleul c'est mon fils ! » expliqua Luna d'une voix pas vraiment menaçante

« Pourquoi ça te pose un problème ? » reprit Geri

« _Geri_ ! » tenta d'intervenir Gemmi, mais la machine était lancée, et il faut dire que la mère du numéro quatre ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

« Oui j'ai un problème, et c'est vous bande de dégénérés ! Depuis une heure vous déconcentrez les joueurs avec vos stupides tambours, et maintenant vous soutenez un joueur qui simule une blessure pour récupérer une faute ! »

« Alors là c'en est trop ! » déclara Luna, qui était vraiment la dernière du groupe qu'on aurait vu se battre, et qui pourtant fut la première à se jeter sur la mère du numéro quatre.

Toute la tribune éclata d'un coup en cris et en bagarre générale, qui se propagea rapidement au terrain où les jeunes joueurs commençaient à se pousser doucement.

Tout le monde commençait à hurler dans tous les sens, si bien qu'Hermione entendit à peine que son fils essayait de l'appeler.

« Mommy, Argos ! » criait Alex

« Oui je sais, il est là » grogna Hermione, qui essayait de détacher Ginny de la mère du numéro quatre, qu'elle essayait maintenant de taper avec une pancarte _«Lee + Albus, déchirez tout ! »_

« Non, sur le terrain Mommy ! »

« Comment ça sur le … _Argos_ ! »

Argos avait échappé à la vigilance de ses maitres grâce à la bagarre générale et s'était mis à courir sur le terrain vers Leo, qui était à genoux au-dessus du même numéro quatre avec la mère duquel Ginny se battait et lui secouait le maillot.

« Argos ! Argos au pied ! »

Hermione se mit à enjamber la foule qui s'empoignait pour courir sur le terrain aller récupérer son chien, qui visiblement voulait défendre son petit maître au point de ne plus obéir aux ordres de sa maîtresse.

« Argos ! »

Le Bordel Collie avait atteint les deux garçons, mais au lieu d'agresser le joueur adverse comme le craignait Hermione, le chien se jeta joyeusement sur Leo pour lui lécher le visage et lui faire la fête, trop content de le retrouver. Leo se mit à hurler de rire alors qu'Hermione arrivait, toute essoufflée, à leur niveau, et se mit à gronder Argos de lui avoir échappé.

« Pas de chien sur ma pelouse ! » hurla l'arbitre d'une voix suraiguë « Et maintenant toute la petite famille dehors ! _Tous_ ! »

Il fallut un bout de temps pour récupérer tout le monde, y compris Leo et Albus qui étaient retournés se battre avec leurs camarades Poussins, Harry qui voulait essayer de calmer ses joueurs avant de se faire expulser, et le temps de ramasser tous les tambours, les fanions et les pancartes, tout le monde se retrouva sur le parking à l'extérieur de l'école.

Tous les enfants rigolaient bien d'avoir été expulsés du match, mais pas du côté des adultes l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment la même, surtout pour tous les Weasley qui étaient en train de passer un sale quart d'heure.

« On a même pas tenu jusqu'à la mi-temps cette fois-ci ! » grondait rageusement Hermione, qui contenait sa colère devant les enfants « Bravo, vraiment bravo ! »

« C'est quand même pas de notre faute si ce gamin a taclé Albus » tenta timidement Ginny, avant de se taire immédiatement sous le regard meurtrier de sa femme

« Pas de votre faute ! Vous avez commencé à vous battre avec les parents adverses ! »

« Ils arrêtaient pas de nous chercher ! » protesta Ron

« Ton tour va venir, Ronald Bilius » siffla Katie « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es attaqué à quelqu'un _de notre école_ , toi ? »

« Il nous défendait même pas ! »

« Alors qu'il y avait clairement faute ! » rajouta George, qui défendrait son frère et sa sœur partout

« On a rarement autant rigolé pendant un match en tous cas » lança joyeusement Geri « Pas vrai, Bébé ? »

« Oh, ne crois pas que tirée d'affaire, toi » dit Gemmi avec les gros yeux « T'as déclenché _deux_ bagarres en un jour ! Et on s'est fait expulser deux fois aujourd'hui grâce à toi ! »

« C'était génial ! » intervint la petite voix de Leo derrière

" Même Maman s'est battue ! " rajouta Albus d'une voix fière « C'est quand est le prochain match ? »

Hermione se contenta de répondre en roulant des yeux.


	65. 11 Mars 2002

**Heaven Is A Place On Earth - Belinda Carlisle**

Il y a des jours comme ça où je me demande franchement ce que je fais là.

Des années d'étude, de soirées passées le nez plongé dans des bouquins,à gratter des kilomètres de parchemin pour se retrouver là, dans une salle d'infirmerie trop petite où je suis le seul compétent, mais où pourtant _personne_ ne m'écoute.

Au lieu de ça, mon groupe préfère débattre de _est-ce qu'on va lui dessiner une moustache pendant qu'elle est encore inconsciente, ou on attend qu'elle se réveille ?_

Les joueurs de quidditch sont une espèce à part, franchement.

Quand on est médecin dans le domaine sportif, on a une relation particulière avec les joueurs. On les adore bien sûr et on les supporte comme des vrais fans, mais on souhaite les voir le moins possible, parcequ'ils ne viennent nous voir que quand ils sont blessés, voire pour les miens au bord de l'agonie.

Ils sont spéciaux les miens. Ou plutôt les _miennes_ , je devrais dire.

J'ai déjà assisté à un match de football, et chez les moldus, les joueurs simulent une blessure pour appeler une faute, parfois même jusqu'à sortir du terrain. Chez nous au quidditch, on simule qu'on va bien pour ne pas aller à l'infirmerie – alors qu'on tient à peine sur son balai et qu'on est sur le bord de s'évanouir - et quitter le terrain.

Ils sont fous, ces joueurs de quidditch. Regardez mon groupe.

Les bleus et les fractures sont fréquents au quidditch, à chaque match à vrai dire - les cognards sont en fer, bon sang, certaines fois les gens l'oublient mais il faut quand même avoir du cran pour remonter encore et encore sur un balai après s'en être pris un en plein ventre – et normalement il suffit d'une nuit pour que les potions et différents onguents dont on badigeonne les joueurs fassent effet et inhibent un peu les belles couleurs bleues, oranges et violettes qui se développent sur leur peau, mais mon groupe de joueuses a la tête dure, et aucune d'elles ne s'est laissée approcher aujourd'hui pour que je m'en occupe convenablement.

Un petit coup d'œil autour de la salle me révèle pourtant l'ampleur des dégâts.

Geri Hewitt a un bleu de la taille de mon poing sur la tempe et un bel œil au beurre noir.

Grazia Di Maccio en a deux et sa lèvre inférieure fendue saigne abondamment.

Gemmi Harper saigne du nez, et boite légèrement quand elle se déplace, oscillant d'un pied sur l'autre comme si ses deux hanches la faisaient souffrir.

Giulietta Dubois tient son bras en écharpe contre elle, et je pourrai parier que son épaule est déboitée, ou du moins sacrément amochée vu l'angle impossible qu'elle prend.

Vicky Garington a visiblement une côte cassée à la manière dont sa respiration est sifflante, même si elle le dissimule très bien, et je jetterai bien un petit coup d'œil à son poignet violacé aussi.

Gabrielle Livingstone est celle qui s'en sort le mieux avec seulement quelques petites égratignures sur les joues et son maillot à moitié déchiré au niveau du nombril, qui le laisse exposé à tout va.

Sans aucune surprise, et alors qu'elle ne jouait même pas puisqu'elle est coach depuis déjà une saison, Gwenog a le nez cassé, ce même nez que j'ai déjà dû recoudre des dizaines de fois, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de jeter des ordres partout autour d'elle.

Et tout ça n'est que ce que je peux voire en surface bien sûr, parceque Merlin seul sait ce que je découvrirai sous leur uniformes boueux - c'était un match rude, celui-là.

Mais elles refusent toutes de se faire soigner tant que mademoiselle Weasley ne sera pas réveillée. Enfin dans quelque mois, elle ne sera plus mademoiselle Weasley comme l'atteste la bague à sa main gauche – qu'elle a dû oublier d'enlever comme d'habitude – peut-être devrais-je dire _madame_ Weasley ? Ou Granger ? Ou Granger-Weasley ou je ne sais quelle autre combinaison.

Et au pied de son lit, la seule qui n'est pas habillée en uniforme des Harpies, et qui regarde mademoiselle Weasley comme si elle allait prendre feu – sa fiancée, Hermione Granger. C'est une sorte de tradition qu'elles ont, de promesse qu'elles se sont faites à elles-mêmes ; si l'une d'entre elles se fait amocher au point de tomber dans un sommeil plus ou moins artificiel, aucune d'entre elles ne quittera son chevet tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée.

Et autant dire que Ginny – pardon, _mademoiselle Weasley_ – est plutôt en mauvais point en ce moment ; trois côtes fracturées, le coude gauche en miettes, les ligaments du genou probablement déchirés et une magnifique cicatrice qui lui barre le front, mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est sa tête, ou plutôt sa nuque.

Je sais mieux que quiquonque qu'elle a les os solides et la tête dure – pour son âge, le nombre de chutes qu'elle a eu est assez exceptionnel, même pour une joueuse de quidditch professionnelle – mais la chute qu'elle a fait tout à l'heure était assez impressionnante, et sa réception particulièrement mauvaise.

C'est ce qui arrive quand on reçoit un cognard dans les côtes à la place de celle à qui il était destiné, et qu'on se cogne violemment la nuque sur l'anneau dans lequel le souaffle est censé passer avant d'aller s'écraser au sol quelque dizaines de mètres plus bas.

Pour résumer, mademoiselle Weasley a cru bon de se jeter sur la trajectoire du cognard des Wagabonds qui était censé atteindre mademoiselle Di Maccio, pour que celle-ci puisse sauver le souaffle lancé au même moment par le poursuiveur Charlie Andrews, et projetée par la force de l'impact est allée se cogner à l'anneau derrière elle avant de déchausser de son balai et tomber au sol.

Un accident banal au quidditch, même si peu de poursuiveurs sont prêts à sacrifier leurs côtes pour sauver dix points contre leur équipe – même si de mon avis personnel c'est plutôt mademoiselle Di Maccio que mademoiselle Weasley voulait protéger – sauf que sa chute dans l'anneau a sûrement dû lui embrumer l'esprit, ce qui a précipité sa chute.

Toujours prête à se sacrifier pour les autres celle-là.

Je ne suis pas censé donner des avis personnels sur les joueuses, juste sur leur santé, mais laissez-moi vous dire que Ginny sera une bonne capitaine quand viendra son tour, et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser à voir toutes celles qui se pressent autour d'elle pour être la première personne qu'elle verra en se réveillant. Sauf que ce sera _moi_ , évidemment. Je suis quand même docteur, ici.

Et dès que les yeux de ma patiente commencent à s'ouvrir doucement, je me fraye un chemin à travers les uniformes boueux pour me pencher à son chevet.

« Laissez lui de place ! » tonne une voix – qui n'est pas la mienne – et toutes les joueuses obéissent en reculant d'un pas à Gwenog Jones, même Hermione Granger qui n'a vraiment pas l'air ravie de le faire.

Les yeux bruns de mademoiselle Weasley s'entrouvrent, une espèce de vague de confusion les recouvrant, et aussitôt les miens se froncent.

Il arrive après l'un des accidents comme celui-là que les joueurs aient reçu un trauma crânien assez important, avec des répercussions qui peuvent s'avérer assez dramatiques – cécité, troubles de la parole, de la déglutition et j'en passe et des meilleures – et si c'est le cas avec mademoiselle Weasley, je la ferai transférer immédiatement à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ce ne serait pas la première fois pour elle, elle m'a déjà fait le coup en novembre. Un accident plutôt sympathique, beaucoup trop sérieux pour être traité à l'infirmerie des Harpies, qui a fini plutôt bien pour elle puisqu'elle m'a appris quelques séances de rééducation plus tard qu'elle s'était fiancée grâce à ça. Oui je n'ai pas compris non plus.

Mais ce que je sais à présent est qu'elle m'a fait deux accidents sérieux dans un espace de quelque mois, et qu'il faut vite que je vérifie l'état de ses réflexes pour éviter un mauvais diagnostic.

Hermione Granger le sait, et c'est pour ça qu'elle me laisse approcher si près de sa fiancée sans se rapprocher à moins de dix centimètres, me laissant l'espace nécessaire pour ne pas l'effrayer et travailler correctement.

« Mademoiselle Weasley » je commence, et la jeune joueuse tourne ses yeux vers moi. Elle reconnait son propre nom, c'est déjà un bon début.

« De … l'eau »

Sa voix est toute cassée et râpeuse mais au moins elle ne bégaie pas ses mots et reste compréhensible. Je me retourne pour demander le verre d'eau que mes infirmières déposent toujours sur la table en prévision, et mesdemoiselles Hewitt et Dubois se battent presque pour l'atteindre en premier.

« Non, moi ! » finit par gagner Geri Hewitt, qui renverse presque à moitié le verre en me le tendant, et que je récupère en lui jetant un regard noir, parceque ce n'est _pas_ le moment.

Je tends le verre à mademoiselle Weasley, qui doit se relever un peu dans son lit pour boire son eau, et le repose sur la table à côté d'elle. Je vois ses yeux cligner plusieurs fois comme pour s'acclimater à la lumière autour d'elle, et je me rapproche d'elle délicatement, pour que pour l'instant elle ne voie que moi et pas le groupe qui l'entoure.

« Doucement » je lui dis calmement, alors que ses yeux clignent rapidement en signe de stress « Mademoiselle Weasley, est-ce que vous savez où vous êtes ? »

« Mmh … à l'infirmerie ? »

« Et vous savez pourquoi ? »

« Le quidditch … Toujours le quidditch »

En pleine possession de ses moyens, à ce que je vois. Parfait.

« Bien » je souris « Comment vous vous sentez ? »

« Mal de crâne … mal au ventre … mal aux côtes … »

« Je vois le topo » j'interromps « On va remédier à ça, d'accord ? »

J'attrape la fiole de potion anti-douleur derrière moi – la costaude, celle qui anéantit instantanément toute douleur mais qui vous envoie tout de suite sur la lune – et elle l'avale d'un trait, avant de relancer sa tête en arrière contre son oreiller, les yeux fermés et en poussant un grognement sonore.

J'entends du mouvement derrière moi mais je lève la main pour interrompre le mouvement – la potion est extrêmement rapide, et fera effet dans les prochaines secondes, et ce n'est pas le moment de commencer à agiter ma patiente.

Et comme prévu, la potion a l'air de faire effet, puisque dès que mademoiselle Weasley rouvre les yeux, ce n'est plus pour les rouler comme une possédée dans tous les sens en signe de douleur mais pour les laisser à moitié ouverts en signe de contentement.

« Mademoiselle Weasley, vous m'entendez ? »

« Parfaitement, Doc » elle balbutie « On est toujours à l'infirmerie ? »

Elle trébuche légèrement sur ses mots et sa voix est quelques octaves plus aigües que la normale, mais elle sait former des phrases sans s'interrompre, et semble être consciente d'où elle se trouve. Je n'aurai certainement pas besoin de l'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, ce qui me rassure grandement je dois l'avouer.

« Votre lit n'a pas changé de place depuis deux minutes, mademoiselle Weasley »

« Mais … elle est où madame Pomfrey ? »

« Madame Pomfrey » je répète, surpris.

Je ne m'y attendais pas, à celle-là.

« Elle sera pas contente de savoir que vous me donnez des trucs sans qu'elle soit là pour vérifier » glousse mademoiselle Weasley

« Elle pense qu'elle est à Poudlard ? » chuchote derrière moi Gwenog Jones assez fort pour que je l'entendre.

« Est-ce que vous savez qui je suis, mademoiselle Weasley ? » je demande

Ses yeux se plissent, comme si elle cherchait activement dans ses souvenirs une trace de mon visage, mais tout ça ne me semble pas très concluant.

« Non … vous êtes stagiaire ici ? »

Je serais complètement outré si je n'étais pas grossièrement interrompu sur le champ

« Et moi, tu sais qui je suis ? » s'approche Geri avant que je puisse l'en empêcher

« Mademoiselle Hewitt … » je grogne, mais cette joueuse est encore plus coriace que les autres.

Elle réussit à s'avancer jusqu'au bord du lit pour aller coller son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de mademoiselle Weasley, qui recule légèrement dans son lit, un peu apeurée.

« Regarde-moi bien ! »

Mademoiselle Weasley fronce les sourcils mais regarde quand même.

« Alors ? » demande impatiemment Geri

« Non ? » répond Ginny « Hmm ... désolée ? »

Geri parait offusquée de la réponse, et mademoiselle Harper en profite pour lui attraper son bras et la tirer légèrement en arrière.

« Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur, G ! » dit-elle, et en effet mademoiselle Weasley n'a pas l'air très rassurée. Ses yeux passent de Geri, à Gemmi et à moi, et je vois bien à son air concerné qu'elle ne reconnait aucun de nous trois.

C'est à ce moment que choisit la fiancée de ma patiente pour rompre le rang et se précipiter au chevet de mademoiselle Weasley, peut-être parcequ'elle a comme un troisième sens de quand celle-ci est en danger.

« Ginny » dit-elle doucement, et dès qu'elle lève les yeux vers elle, ma joueuse prend une respiration que je ne savais pas qu'elle retenait

« Hermione » elle souffle, et ses bras s'ouvrent presque automatiquement pour que mademoiselle Granger vienne s'y glisser.

« Je suis là » dit doucement mademoiselle Granger, et la rousse répond d'un petit couinement contre son épaule.

J'en aurai presque la larme à l'œil.

« C'est qui ces gens, Hermione ? » demande mademoiselle Weasley d'une petite voix apeurée qu'on ne lui connait pas, et tout le monde se jette des regards étonnés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, docteur ? » interrompt Gwenog derrière moi, et mes yeux ne quittent jamais mademoiselle Weasley quand je lui réponds

« Une légère amnésie est attendue quand on combine le choc que mademoiselle Weasley a reçu et la potion anti-douleur qu'elle vient de prendre »

« Amnésie ? »

C'est mademoiselle Granger – qui s'est promptement libéré de l'étreinte de ma patiente – qui a parlé, et ses yeux envoies des éclairs dans ma direction.

« Amnésie _passagère_ » je rajoute vite, et je vois un éclair de soulagement passer dans ses yeux.

« Ginny » elle se retourne vers la rousse « On est en quelle année ? »

Mademoiselle Weasley semble un peu déboussolée, mais le regard encourageant d'Hermione l'aide à répondre.

« En … 96 ? »

Sa réponse ébahit tout le monde, à quel point qu'elle-même s'en étonne à voir son petit air inquiet.

« Quoi ? » demande elle doucement

« Tu te rappelles vraiment pas de moi, Gin ? » demande mademoiselle Hewitt d'une petite voix

« Et de moi ? » enchaîne mademoiselle Dubois

Tout le monde retient son souffle, impatient, mais mademoiselle Weasley secoue la tête de droite à gauche, et se cache légèrement derrière le bras de mademoiselle Granger, sans doute un peu anxieuse de toute cette agitation autour d'elle

« Attendez, ça veut dire que Gin se rappelle plus de rien des six dernières années ?» lance mademoiselle Di Maccio assez bas pour que Ginny ne puisse pas l'entendre « C'est dément ! »

« Pour un bout de temps seulement » je corrige vite, alors que ça discute déjà joyeusement parmi mes joueuses

« Un bout de temps ? » reprend mademoiselle Jones « C'est combien de temps un bout de temps ? »

« Les effets sont différents pour tout le monde » je réponds « Ils peuvent durer de quelques minutes à plusieurs heures, mais ils partiront dès que les effets de la potion anti-douleurs se seront dissipés, pour sûr »

Tout le monde se met d'un coup à discuter bruyamment, sauf mademoiselle Granger qui s'est rassise à côté de sa fiancée, et la fiancée en question qui ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

« Mais alors elle a oublié qu'elle fait partie des Harpies ! » murmure le moins fort possible mademoiselle Garington

« Et qu'elle vient de jouer dans un stade de quinze mille personnes » rajoute mademoiselle Harper

« Elle m'a surtout oublié _moi_ » grogne mademoiselle Hewitt comme si mademoiselle Weasley avait insulté toute sa famille sur plusieurs générations

« Personne ne pourrait jamais t'oublier, G » dit Gabrielle Livingstone d'un ton sucré « Tu es indélébile »

Mademoiselle Hewitt rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles – ce qui ne plait clairement pas à mademoiselle Harper à ses côtés – et enchaîne vite avec une autre question.

« Et la guerre ? Elle a oublié la guerre ? »

« On devrait lui demander à elle ! » propose mademoiselle Dubois.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers le lit, où Hermione Granger regarde toujours ma patiente comme si elle venait de remporter la coupe du monde à elle toute seule, mais contrairement à ce que je peux observer d'habitude, la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

Au lieu d'avoir les yeux rivés sur sa fiancée, mademoiselle Weasley dévisage avec attention Gwenog Jones.

« Hermione » elle chuchote, mais comme personne ne parle tout le monde peut l'entendre.

« Oui, Gin » dit doucement mademoiselle Granger

« Mione … Je crois qu'il y a _Gwenog Jones_ dans la salle »

Geri Hewitt ricane lourdement, et reçoit tout de suite un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de mademoiselle Dubois, et les autres essaient de ne pas faire plus de bruit, mais se sourient plus ou moins tendrement entre elles. Hermione, elle, parait un peu étonnée, mais sourit quand même, et attrape la main de ma patiente dans la sienne.

« Oui, Gwenog est là »

« Tu crois que je peux lui demander un autographe ? »

A ça, Geri ne peut retenir un énorme fou rire, rapidement rejointe par Giulietta et Gemmi, et Gwenog essaie de les faire taire d'un ferme _chut !_ , mais je vois bien qu'elle a envie de rire aussi.

« Je pense que tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux, mon amour »

Ginny tourne la tête tellement rapidement vers elle que tout le monde arrête de rire d'un coup. Elle ouvre la bouche mais pas un son ne sort, et si sa tête de poisson sorti de l'eau est amusante dix secondes, je dois l'admettre, ça finit par m'inquiéter un peu quand même, et je me demande si je ne dois pas aller prendre son pouls.

« Ginny et Hermione ne sortaient pas encore ensemble en 96 ! » chuchote joyeusement Geri « Ça va être bon, ça ! »

J'ai envie de lui rappeler qu'on est au sein d'une infirmerie, et qu'on est tous censés être là pour aider mademoiselle Weasley à se porter mieux – moi le premier – et non à assister à une déclaration d'amour entre deux irrécupérables – qui sont déjà fiancées en plus – mais je dois admettre que j'ai aussi envie d'écouter la suite.

Peut-être que je peux fermer les yeux encore quelques minutes sur le domaine médical, et laisser se dérouler ce qui va suivre.

« Tu … je ? Mione ? » bredouille mademoiselle Weasley

« Oui Gin » dit calmement Hermione, qui vient sûrement de réaliser que pour l'esprit embrumé de Ginny, elle n'est plus sa fiancée mais simplement sa meilleure amie, comme elle l'était encore en 1996.

« Mon amour ? »

« Oui Gin » répète Hermione

« Non je veux dire … tu m'as appelée _mon amour_ ? »

Hermione sourit doucement, et la main qui n'est pas vicieusement agrippée à celle de ma joueuse passe doucement dans les mèches rousses pour les replacer derrière son oreille.

« Ça fait des années que je t'appelle mon amour, Gin »

Mademoiselle Weasley a la tête de quelqu'un à qui on vient d'annoncer qu'il vient de remporter un milliard de gallions hors taxes, mais deux secondes plus tard, un trait lui barre les sourcils.

« Mais … je sors avec Dean ? »

« De mieux en mieux ! » ne peut pas s'empêcher de lancer mademoiselle Hewitt derrière, et Gwenog gronde tout bas que si elle ne se tait pas _maintenant_ , elle sera sur le banc des remplaçants la semaine prochaine

« Tu sors avec moi, Gin »

" Je ... tu ... quoi ?"

Mademoiselle Granger pousse un petit rire, et jugeant sûrement qu'une action vaut mieux que mille paroles, se penche pour embrasser doucement la rousse.

Ça pourrait sûrement durer des heures si Gabrielle Livingstone ne lance pas un petit sifflement - qui fait bien rouler des yeux plusieurs de ses coéquipières - et Hermione recule de quelques centimètres en souriant

« Wow » bredouille Ginny, la bouche grande ouvert et les yeux écarquillés

« Que quelqu'un prenne une photo de sa tête ! » lance mademoiselle Harper

« Elle est mythique ! » rajoute mademoiselle Dubois

« Vas-y Weasley ! » rajoute même Gwenog, et toutes se mettent à encourager leur coéquipière comme si c'était le moment de tirer un pénalty.

Mademoiselle Weasley ne leur jette pas un regard – ce qui est un peu étonnant parceque pour elle, elles sont une poignée d'inconnues et la grande star de quidditch dont elle est fan depuis des années – et se contente de regarder Hermione avec un air complètement comblé.

« Alors … je t'ai demandé d'être ma copine ? »

« C'est moi qui t'ai demandé » sourit Hermione « Et il y a quelques mois je t'ai demandé autre chose aussi »

« Quoi ? » demande mademoiselle Weasley, complètement excitée d'un seul coup « Qu'on habite ensemble ? »

« Vous habitez déjà ensemble ! » lance mademoiselle Di Maccio derrière moi, et la tête que fait mademoiselle Weasley est – ça me peine de l'admettre – tellement mémorable que j'en prendrais bien une photo souvenir à ramener chez moi.

« C'est vrai ? » elle demande à Hermione, qui hoche de la tête en souriant.

Ça doit être assez étonnant de redécouvrir sa vie, ou d'en revivre les événements les plus heureux une deuxième fois, mais si j'en crois le sourire de mademoiselle Weasley, l'expérience n'est pas déplaisante.

« Tu sais que je t'aime alors ? »

« Je sais » sourit Hermione « Tu me le dis tous les jours depuis six ans, ça commence à rentrer »

« Épouse moi » lâche mademoiselle Weasley dans un souffle.

Gemmi Harper pousse un petit soupir ravi, Geri Hewitt et Giulietta Dubois se tapent dans la main, Grazia Di Maccio applaudit silencieusement, Vicky Garington se mord la lèvre inférieure en souriant, Gabrielle Livingstone roule des yeux d'un air blasé et Gwenog Jones observe la scène les bras croisés et l'air fier.

Et Hermione Granger, Hermione que j'ai vu passer des nuits entières au pied du lit de Ginny Weasley il y a quelques mois et qui m'a posé mille questions sur les traitements à suivre et les rééducations à faire, Hermione sourit, et délicatement soulève leurs mains entrelacées à hauteur des yeux de sa fiancée.

Soyons honnêtes, je ne suis pas cardiologue, mais en plus de dix ans d'étude de médecine, j'ai dû étudier le fonctionnement du cœur humain en long, en large et en travers. Je suis capable de citer toutes les causes possibles de maladies cardiovasculaires, des plus courantes aux plus rares, et comme tout bon docteur, je suis un être rationnel.

Et pourtant, je me demande si quelqu'un n'a jamais émis l'idée qu'on pouvait avoir une crise cardiaque à force de trop aimer, parceque c'est exactement la pensée qui me vient à l'esprit en voyant la tête de Ginny Weasley quand elle aperçoit la bague de fiançailles à sa main gauche.

Tout ça ne doit pas être bon pour son cœur, et j'estime que le temps de visite est terminé maintenant.

« Bien mesdemoiselles, mademoiselle Weasley a besoin de repos » je lance aux alentours « Je vais vous demander de quitter l'infirmerie, dans le plus grand calme et -»

« Mais on a même pas pu poser des questions à Gin ! » interrompt mademoiselle Hewitt « Je veux savoir si elle se rappelle de la fois où je l'ai battue au cent mètres à pied et elle a failli pleurer ! »

« Et je veux revenir avec une caméra ! » rajoute mademoiselle Garington

"Vous pourrez revenir un peu plus tard, quand les effets de la potion se seront assez dissipés pour que je lui administre quelque chose de moins puissant" je rétorque

"C'est nul !" proteste mademoiselle Di Maccio " Elle aura retrouvé sa mémoire ! "

"Ouais, c'est maintenant qu'on peut rigoler !" rajoute mademoiselle Hewitt

" Bon allez, tout le monde dehors ! " lance Gwenog de sa voix de chef

Personne ne semble très enclin à sortir de mon infirmerie, mais un peu de gros yeux et de menace de la part de leur coach suffit à les convaincre, et elles partent toutes en promettant à mademoiselle Weasley - qui ne les écoute même pas - qu'elles reviendront plus tard.

La porte de l'infirmerie se referme sur Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui sont bien trop occupées à se regarder amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux pour remarquer que je pars aussi.

Peut-être que tout ce qu'il se passe ici n'est pas si fou que que ça, finalement. Peut-être qu'il s'agit même des choses les plus simples au monde.


	66. 15 Septembre 2002

**Ce chapitre a été écrit avec un peu d'alcool, et beaucoup d'influence de mon Capitaine**

* * *

 **I Was Made For Lovin' You - KISS**

« T'exagères Gin ! On était censées arriver au Terrier il y a une heure et demi ! »

« Je t'entendais pas te plaindre il y a quelques minutes » rit Ginny « Tu me passes ma chemise ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire à ta mère franchement ? »

« Qu'on a été retardée, qu'on s'est arrêtées manger quelque part avant … c'est pas la première fois qu'on est en retard pour cette raison-là, mon cœur »

« Parceque tu m'as sauté dessus dans les toilettes d'un aéroport, _si_ , c'est la première fois » soupira Hermione

« Encore une fois, je t'ai pas entendu te plaindre … Et puis c'est pas ma faute aussi, t'es toute bronzée et toute adorable, et si on prend en compte le décalage horaire on est encore dans notre lune de miel, non ? »

Hermione sourit légèrement et arrêta un instant son enfilage de pantalon pour sourire à sa femme.

« Je t'aime »

« Moi aussi, mon cœur … Aller viens on doit affronter ma mère maintenant »

« Tu sors en premier ? »

« D'accord, je te toque sur la porte s'il y a quelqu'un ! »

« Ça marche »

Ginny déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de la brune avant de s'extirper discrètement des toilettes, vérifiant que personne n'avait remarqué ce qu'il venait de s'y passer, et Hermione suivit quelques secondes plus tard avec leurs valises et jeta à Ginny le sac de voyage.

« T'as rien oublié là-dedans ? » demanda Ginny d'un petit air moqueur, et Hermione roula des yeux avant de sortir de la pièce sans lui répondre.

La rousse la regarda marcher d'un pas pressé un instant en souriant, avant d'accélérer le pas pour rattraper sa femme dans le grand hall de l'aéroport. La main de la rousse dans la sienne, Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers le parking, puis vers la zone de transplanage sorcière qui était cachée derrière une porte repousse-moldus, barrée d'un panneau _Privé_ qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

« Quoi ? » demande elle alors que Ginny la regardait avec des grands yeux « J'avais les mains pleines »

« Décidément, tu m'étonneras toujours Hermione Granger »

Hermione haussa les épaules et tenta d'afficher un air blasé, mais fut trahie par un léger sourire qui apparut sans son contrôle, et que Ginny se pressa d'aller embrasser.

« Mmh … on va être en retard, Gin … »

« On l'est déjà » argumenta Ginny, qui décidément avait un truc pour les comportements inappropriés dans des espaces confinés

« On ne le sera pas plus » trancha Hermione en se détachant comme elle le pouvait de sa très affectueuse épouse « Oh mon amour fais pas cette tête-là, on passe vite récupérer nos affaires au Terrier, et discuter un peu avec tes parents et on rentre chez nous »

« Mais ça peut durer des heures ! » protesta Ginny

« Oui mais c'est tes parents, et ils ont envie de savoir ce qu'on a fait là-bas ! » répondit Hermione « Bon, peut-être pas _tout_ ce qu'on a fait … Mais on va aller leur raconter la visite des temples, et des plages, et tout ce qui il y avait à voir en Grèce. Et si tu te comportes bien, peut-être que ce soir je remettrai le maillot de bain que j'ai porté toute la semaine et qui est dans le fond de ma valise … »

Ginny déglutit difficilement.

« Le noir à franges ? »

« Le noir à franges »

« Bon d'accord … » soupira Ginny, défaite.

Hermione fit un petit sourire victorieux, et passa un des sacs en bandoulière sur son épaule en agrippant de l'autre main une des deux valises.

« Prête ? »

Ginny attrapa l'autre valise et sourit « On fait la course ? »

Hermione roula des yeux, mais n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à protester que déjà un gros craquement sonore s'était fait entendre, et elle se dépêcha de transplaner à son tour pour rejoindre sa femme. Elles avaient à peine posé les pieds sur la pelouse verte du Terrier que déjà un grand cri retentissait depuis la maison, d'où Molly qui visiblement guettait leur arrivée depuis déjà un bout de temps s'était déjà mis à courir.

« Ginny ! Hermione ! »

« Attention au choc » murmura discrètement Ginny, en se plaçant tout de suite devant Hermione comme pour la protéger de manière chevaleresque de l'impact qui était inévitable qui allait suivre.

« Mes chéries ! »

Molly se jeta sur Ginny avec une force impressionnante dans un câlin qui renversa presque la joueuse au sol de sa violence.

« Vous arrivez si tard ! Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? On a eu peur que vous ayez eu un accident avec votre espèce de machine volante, mais Arthur n'a pas voulu lancer un rapport de disparition au Ministère »

« Tout va bien Molly » sourit Hermione, parceque sa femme était actuellement dans l'incapacité de répondre, et potentiellement de respirer tellement sa mère la serrait fort « Notre avion a pris un peu de retard à Athènes, mais on est arrivées il y a une heure à peu près »

« Il y a une heure ? » s'étonna Molly, qui avait lâché Ginny pour plonger sur Hermione, qui accueilli sa belle-mère les bras ouverts « Mais … »

« On est un peu en retard Maman, désolée mais on est passées devant un restaurant qui avait l'air intéressant, et j'ai insisté pour y emmener Hermione » dit vite Ginny

« Vous auriez pu manger ici, mais enfin si ça vous faisait plaisir … » Molly lâcha enfin Hermione, et sourit aux deux femmes. « Vous allez tous nous raconter, et en détail ! »

« Attends, Maman on va déjà aller se poser tranquillement à l'intérieur » dit vite Ginny avant que sa mère ne les bombarde de questions « Et Papa, il est où ? »

« Dans la cuisine, en train d'essayer d'empêcher ton frère de manger les gâteaux qui sont en train de cuire » dit Molly

« Les garçons sont là ? » demanda Hermione

« T'as fait des gâteaux ? » demanda Ginny en même temps. Hermione donna un coup de coude à sa femme, accompagné d'un froncement d'yeux, et Ginny se frotta le bras en tentant de rattraper le coup « Je voulais dire – quels frères ? »

« Ron seulement » dit Molly « George et Bill ont dit qu'ils vous verraient demain pour déjeuner, et Harry et Luna ont demandé qu'on leur envoie un Patronus quand vous serez là »

« Je vais le faire » dit Hermione « Chérie, tu peux rentrer les valises dans la maison ? »

« Oui mon cœur » sourit Ginny.

Quelques coups de baguette plus tard, et la loutre d'Hermione filait chez Harry et Luna tandis que leurs valises lévitaient vers le Terrier, et que les trois femmes se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le Terrier.

« Hermione, Ginny ! » appela Arthur depuis le pas de la porte de la cuisine « J'ai cru voir voler des valises dans la maison ! On vous attendait il y a un bout de temps, tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Ta fille a voulu emmener sa femme au restaurant » sourit Molly, qui était visiblement très fière des manières de sa fille, alors qu'Hermione affichait la tête de quelqu'un qui voulait disparaître six pieds sous terre

« Oh, il parait qu'il y a beaucoup de restaurants et magasins en tout genre dans ces aréports ! »

« _Aéroport_ , Papa » corrigea Ginny

« C'était bien alors ce restaurant ? » demanda joyeusement Arthur à sa fille, en l'embrassant sur les deux joues et en s'approchant d'Hermione pour faire de même

« Très bien » dit Ginny d'un air malicieux. Hermione put voir que la rousse la regardait d'un air pas très honnête et se demandait pourquoi quand Ginny poursuivit « C'était délicieux, vraiment. Hermione a même repris deux fois du dessert »

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles et tenta de bredouiller quelque chose avant que Ginny ne l'enfonce encore plus dans la gêne, mais parvint juste à toussoter légèrement.

« Je vais vérifier si Ron n'a pas tout mangé » dit Molly en entrant dans la cuisine

« Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? » demanda Arthur « Je vais aller me chercher un café moi »

« Je veux bien un café aussi » dit Ginny « Mais pas trop fort, ça excite … »

« Et moi ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Molly à Hermione, qui essayait de regarder n'importe où sauf dans les yeux de Molly, ou vers Ginny qui ricanait sous cape à côté.

« Euh … de l'eau, très bien ça, de l'eau. Un verre d'eau. »

Arthur sourit et reparti vers la cuisine, fermant la porte derrière lui, alors qu'Hermione poussa un énorme soupir et Ginny relâcha le rire qu'elle retenait depuis un bout de temps.

« C'est pas possible, tu peux vraiment pas s'en empêcher ou quoi ? » chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de sa femme, qui répondit par un petit haussement d'épaules innocent

« Quoi ? »

« Tu me le payeras cher ! Heureusement que Fleur n'est pas là sinon elle aurait tout de suite compris elle … »

Heureusement en effet pour Hermione, et pour les fesses de Ginny qui aurait finies tannées si Molly avait compris les allusions honteuses de sa fille, la matriarche Weasley n'avait pas relevé et revint dans la pièce avec le café de Ginny et le verre d'eau d'Hermione, qu'elle avala d'une traite.

« Et voilà les plus belles ! » lança une voix derrière elle, et Ginny laissa presque tomber son café au sol en allant se jeter dans les bras de Ron.

« Ron ! »

« Hey mais t'as presque bronzé cette fois » rit Ron en passant une main dans la crinière rousse de sa sœur pour la décoiffer

« Avec cette peau de roux familiale c'est pas facile » grogna Ginny en se dégageant pour que Ron aille embrasser Hermione

« Wow, Mione … T'es superbe »

« Hey, c'est de _ma_ femme dont tu parles ! » protesta tout de suite la joueuse « Tu veux une baffe pour te remettre les idées en place ? »

« Et je te la laisse, du calme la Tornade » rit Ron en levant les mains en l'air « Je t'avais juste jamais vue aussi bronzée c'est tout »

« Et ça lui fait beaucoup de bien, elle est beaucoup trop pâle cette petite » lança Molly par derrière « Allez, vous aller tout nous raconter maintenant ! Comment était la Grèce ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé là-bas ? » demanda Ron

« Est-ce que vous avez vu des belles choses ? » demanda Arthur.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table de la cuisine, et alors que Ron et Ginny se partageaient le gâteau au chocolat qu'avait préparé Molly, Hermione leur raconta avec joie leur lune de miel.

Ginny bouda un peu quand Hermione raconta l'épisode de leur visite au temple, et de leur guide Grecque charmante, mais un simple baiser de sa femme sur la tempe suffit pour lui arracher un sourire.

« Et la mer ? » demanda Molly, après avoir questionné les nouvelles mariées sur absolument tous les détails de leur chambre d'hôtel, des temples et de tout ce qu'elles avaient vu là-bas

« Toute bleue, et toute chaude, rien à voir avec ici » sourit Hermione « Ginny ne voulait pas arrêter d'aller à la plage, on y passé des journées »

« On se doute » ricana Ron. Ginny, qui avait la tête sur l'épaule de sa femme, fit un geste très élégant à Ron sous la table, ce à quoi il répondit d'un fraternel coup de coude dans le ventre.

« Arrêtez de vous battre » grogna tout de suite Molly « Qui veut encore du gâteau ? »

« Non merci Molly » sourit poliment Hermione, ignorant la bataille de regards qui se déroulaient maintenant entre le frère et la sœur Weasley » Je crois qu'on va pas tarder à y aller, ça a été une longue journée pour nous »

« Vous restez cette nuit ici ? » demanda Molly, pleine d'espoir Hermione et Ginny se jetèrent un petit regard, et la rousse se tourna vers sa mère

« En fait Maman, on pensait juste récupérer nos robes et rentrer chez nous après »

« Mais on viendra déjeuner demain midi ! » rajouta vite Hermione devant la mine déconfite de sa belle-mère

« Même pas un petit café ? »

« On en a déjà bu trois » dit Hermione

« On va rester debout toute la nuit »

Ginny lança un regard discret à Hermione pour lui signifier que c'était _précisément_ ce qu'elle avait en tête pour toutes les deux, et en contrepartie reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia sous la table qui lui arracha presque un petit cri.

« Ça va ma chérie ? » demanda Arthur en voyant les yeux de sa fille briller de larmes qui venaient d'apparaître sans raison apparente

« Euh oui » rattrapa vite Ginny « Je pensais juste à nos robes, et ça m'a fait penser à notre mariage, c'est tout »

« Oh c'est tellement romantique » soupira Molly

Ron dévisagea suspicieusement les deux Granger, les connaissant assez pour savoir que l'émotion soudaine de sa petite sœur n'était pas dû à un rappel de son mariage, et Hermione lui lança un petit sourire innocent.

« On va aller les chercher ! » lança vite Ginny en entraînant Hermione à sa suite dans les escaliers tordus du Terrier.

« Elles sont dans ta chambre, Ginevra ! » appela Molly depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Les filles étaient parties en lune de miel le lendemain même de leur mariage, laissant à Molly et Arthur toutes leurs affaires et le soin de ranger toute la salle des fêtes derrière elles, et Molly leur avait promis de prendre grand soin de leurs robes de mariées, jusqu'à leur retour.

Ginny n'avait pas remis les pieds dans sa chambre depuis la veille de son mariage, puisqu'elle en avait été éjectée pour ne pas perturber la préparation d'Hermione, et ce qui l'y attendait quand elle ouvrit la porte l'étonna un peu.

Leurs deux robes étaient là, pendues sur des cintres au bord de son armoire, mais ce qui attira tout de suite son regard c'était son bureau, qui pendant son enfance avait toujours été soigneusement rangé et organisé, et qui là était couvert d'un monceau de boulettes de papiers et de feuilles à moitié déchirées.

Il y en avait partout, de son bureau à sa chaise, débordant sa petite poubelle de bureau et jonchant le sol. On aurait pu croire le sol de la salle commune de Gryffondor avant les BUSES, sauf que la seule personne qui avait occupée sa chambre était Hermione, et Hermione n'avait jamais mis un tel foutoir nulle part dans sa vie.

« Mais … » commença la rousse en s'approchant, et derrière elle Hermione venait d'entrer dans la salle, et poussa un petit soupir étonné.

« Je pensais que ta mère les aurait enlevé ... »

« C'est quoi tout ça ? » demanda Ginny en se tournant vers sa femme Hermione rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

« Oh ça … c'est rien »

« Mais si, dis-moi ! » insista sa femme « C'est quoi ? »

« Et bien, hum … c'est … des brouillons »

« Des brouillons ? »

Hermione se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air nerveux, et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui intrigua tout de suite Ginny. Sa femme n'était pas de type à lui cacher quelque chose – surtout que là, vu la montagne de papiers qu'il y avait, ça aurait été dur – et elle s'approcha doucement d'elle pour attraper sa main.

« Des brouillons de quoi, Mione ? »

« De mes vœux » soupira Hermione comme si elle venait de souffler trahir un secret sous-couvert de _Fidelitas._

« Tes vœux ? » sourit Ginny « Mais tes vœux je les ai entendus déjà, mon cœur »

« Oui sauf qu'eux … c'est les ratés »

« Les ratés ? T'es capable de produire des ratés toi ? »

Ginny rit doucement en passant ses bras autour de la brune, et Hermione soupira.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que j'avais pas écrit mes vœux il y a deux mois ? »

« Comme si c'était hier »

« Et bien je les ai écrits à deux heures du matin la veille de la cérémonie alors que Luna s'était endormie sur ton lit, parcequ'aucune version que j'avais écrit ne convenait »

Ginny regarda Hermione avec des grands yeux émerveillés un instant.

« T'es en train de me dire que cette montagne de boulettes, c'est des brouillons pour tes vœux de mariage ? »

« Je sais, tu vas encore me dire que je suis perfectionniste … mais tu mérites le meilleur, et je voulais écrire le meilleur et je ne trouvais pas ce que je voulais dire et - »

La tirade d'Hermione fut interrompue quand une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et les mains de Ginny glissèrent le long de son dos pour aller s'agripper à sa taille. Hermione se laissa faire et plongea dans la familiarité de Ginny, l'embrassant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que celle-ci glisse sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Parfois, je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter » murmura la rousse, et Hermione sourit doucement.

« Pas grand-chose, si tu veux mon avis »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Ginny d'un ton faussement étonné

« Oh oui. Tu as juste eu à être toi-même »

Ginny rit et déposa un dernier baiser contre les lèvres d'Hermione avant d'aller sautiller vers son bureau.

« Je vais en lire un quand même, pour le plaisir »

« Gin … »

« Un seul ! Une boulette au hasard »

Hermione roula des yeux pendant que Ginny choisissait avec application son brouillon roulé en boule, et lui tendit ensuite.

« C'est à moi de le lire en plus ? »

« C'est tes vœux » dit Ginny en haussant des épaules « S'il te plait … »

Hermione roula des yeux, mais le regard suppliant de sa femme l'emporta, et elle se saisit du brouillon en maugréant qu'il fallait qu'elle apprenne à résister. Ginny fit un petit _yes !_ de la victoire, et alla se vautrer sur son lit, la tête posées sur ses poings et le regard entièrement fixé sur Hermione.

« Je suis prête ! »

La brune sourit et se rapprocha du lit pour se racler la gorge.

« Ginny » commença elle d'un ton solennel, et Ginny gloussa doucement « Je promets de toujours ranger tes chaussures à leur place dans l'entrée, peu importe où tu décides de les laisser traîner dans la maison. Je promets de ne jamais te dévoiler la fin du livre que tu es en train de lire, même si je le connais par cœur. Je promets de finir le carton de lait qui traîne dans le frigo avant d'en rouvrir un autre, et de ne pas y laisser des bouteilles vides. Je promets de faire pipi la porte fermée pour laisser le mystère vivant. »

« Wow » sourit Ginny « Tétais prête à dire ça ? »

« Sûrement, et puis j'ai encore changé d'avis » dit Hermione « Ce n'est qu'un brouillon parmi tant d'autres »

Ginny sourit et lança un regard tendre à sa femme. Hermione allait se rapprocher pour l'embrasser encore quand la rousse se redressa d'un coup, manquant de lui casser le nez d'un coup de tête au passage.

« Je sais ! » sourit Ginny en bondissant sur ses pieds « Attends moi, j'arrive ! »

Et elle partit en un éclair vers la porte. Elle courrait visiblement dans les étages, et à entendre le bruit sourd et la flopée de jurons étouffés qui suivirent, elle avait dû rater quelques marches. Et puis, aussi vite qu'elle était partie, Ginny réapparut, une feuille dans la main et un énorme sourire au visage.

« Je l'ai retrouvés ! » dit-elle en brandissant la feuille au nez de sa femme « Mes vœux originels ! »

« Ceux que tu devais dire ? »

« Ceux que j'ai refusé de prendre à Ron ! »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça au fait ? »

« Après ce que tu m'as dit … ça me paraissait pas assez bien. Et puis je sais pas, j'étais inspirée ! »

Hermione rit et tendit la main pour que Ginny l'attrape, se glissant derrière elle pour plonger son nez dans les mèches rousses.

« Tu vas me les dire aussi, alors »

Ginny fit mine de se retrousser les manches avant de se mettre à lire sa feuille.

« Hermione, quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser, dans la chambre d'hôpital où je venais de me réveiller et d'harceler toutes les infirmières que je croisais pour te voir, tu m'as dit que j'étais la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivé dans la vie. Et j'ai eu du mal à te croire. En vérité, je pense que tu es la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé dans la vie de beaucoup de gens, mon cœur. Tu es un rayon de lumière, Hermione, un vrai rayon de soleil qui est venu éclairer ma vie depuis si longtemps que je n'arrive plus à me rappeler de ma vie d'avant, de ma vie sans ta lumière. »

Hermione poussa un petit rire, et serra un peu plus Ginny contre elle.

« C'est toi ma lumière » soupira elle dans l'oreille de la rousse, et celle-ci passa une main contre les bras qui lui encerclaient le ventre

« La meilleure partie arrive, écoute ça ! » sourit Ginny « Tu n'es pas parfaite, Mione. Tu te tues au travail, tu as une peur bleue de voler et de l'altitude, tu as peur de l'échec et parfois la nuit tu ronfles » dit Ginny en souriant.

Hermione fit des grands yeux, comme incapable d'ingérer ce que sa femme venait de lui dire, et la rousse poursuivit du même ton

« Mais je ne t'aime pas parce que tu es parfaite, je t'aime malgré le fait que tu ne le sois pas. Parceque tes défauts, aussi minimes soient-ils, sont la seule preuve que j'ai que tu n'es pas une déesse descendue de l'Olympe pour te fondre parmi les hommes, et qui par je ne sais quel miracle, a décidé de m'aimer. Et j'adore te retrouver le soir dans la librairie endormie au milieu d'un tas de devoirs, j'adore quand tu te cramponnes à moi quand on est sur un balai parce que tu as peur de tomber et la nuit, j'adore quand entre deux ronflements tu murmures mon prénom. »

Les mains d'Hermione se resserrèrent impossiblement plus contre la rousse, qui chiffonna la feuille et la jeta au loin pour finir son discours sans support.

« Tu n'es peut-être pas parfaite pour les autres, mais pour moi tu l'es. Et je ne voudrai personne d'autre pour corriger mes fautes d'autographe que toi, pour le reste de ma vie et après si tu le veux aussi »

Hermione sourit et déposa un bisou sur la joue de Ginny.

« Je t'aime » sourit la brune en se pressant dans les bras de sa femme, et Ginny se retourna pour lui faire face.

« En vrai j'allais pas dire tout à fait ça, j'ai rajouté la partie où je disais que tu n'étais pas parfaite » sourit la joueuse en se penchant pour embrasser le bout du nez d'Hermione

« Encore une improvisation hein ? »

« C'est une de mes spécialités »

Hermione rit et laissa retomber son front contre celui de la rousse.

« Tu te rappelles du jour où tu es tombée amoureuse de moi ? »

« Oh c'est une bonne question … du genre où je suis tombée non, mais du jour où je m'en suis rendue compte oui »

« Ah ? Et c'était quand ? »

Ginny fit son petit sourire en coin typique des Weasley « J'ai su que j'étais complètement amoureuse de toi le jour où tu m'as pris des frites dans mon assiette, et je t'ai laissé faire sans m'énerver »

« T'es bête » rit Hermione, mais elle ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser à nouveau sa femme.

Derrière la porte, quelqu'un se mit à toquer, mais Ginny était trop occupée à embrasser sa femme pour y répondre correctement.

« Maman, on a déjà mangé, je te l'ai dit » lança elle en soulevant un peu Hermione contre elle

« Gin je voul- oh pardon »

« Ron ! » s'exclamèrent-elles ensemble, alors que Ron qui venait d'ouvrir la porte se couvrait tout de suite les yeux de ses deux mains

« Vous répondiez pas ! Et puis vous revenez de lune de miel, ça peut pas attendre franchement ? » protesta le grand roux « Maman insiste pour que vous restiez dormir ici ce soir »

« On lui a déjà dit non … » commença Ginny, mais Ron avait été chargé de faire passer un message, et il s'arrêta pas si facilement.

« Elle dit que vous pouvez dormir dans la vieille chambre de Ginny, et que le lit peut-être agrandi dans un lit double … si vous l'avez pas déjà fait »

« Oui bon merci Ron » interrompit vite Hermione, voyant Ginny devenir écarlate « On en discute trente secondes, et on vous rejoint en bas d'accord ? »

Ron paraissait sceptique sur les trente secondes mais jugea quand même plus prudent de déguerpir avant que Ginny n'explose, et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Hermione, tu peux sérieusement pas considérer ça ! »

« Si ça lui fait plaisir … »

« Mais et ma soirée ? Et ton maillot de bain à franges ? »

« Une nuit, Gin, juste une nuit »

Ginny allait protester encore, mais un seul regard d'Hermione suffit à lui faire tourner la tête en soupirant.

« Ça va être ça à notre mariage ? Toi qui me demande un truc et moi qui suit incapable de te dire non ? »

Hermione rit, et glissa son bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour la diriger vers les escaliers.

« La réciproque est drôlement vraie »

Ginny freina dans les escaliers et retint Hermione du bras, voulant profiter encore quelques secondes d'être seule avec sa femme et de pouvoir la serrer tant qu'elle le voulait dans ses vrais.

« Gin ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce qu'on vient juste de se remarier ? »

« Peut-être bien » sourit Ginny

« Les gens normaux font ça vingt ans après leur premier mariage, tu sais, pas en rentrant de leur lune de miel » remarqua Hermione, et sa femme rit dans son dos.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurait pas remarqué, mon amour, on est _pas_ des gens normaux »


	67. 22 Novembre 2012

**Joyeux Noël, tout le monde !**

* * *

 **My favorite things - The Sound of Music**

« T'as entendu ça ? »

« Mmh … nan … Ça doit être l'orage … T'occupes pas et refais – oh là ! »

« Là hein ? »

« Oh oui mon cœur, encore … »

« _Mommy_ ! »

Hermione se releva d'un coup dans un grand cri, entraînant la moitié des draps avec elle, alors que Ginny poussa un glapissement et essaya de cacher du mieux qu'elle le pouvait ses courbes dénudées.

« Leo ! Qu'est-ce que … »

« L'orage, Mommy ! » renifla le petit garçon depuis le pas de la porte, et Hermione soupira.

Leo était effrayé par les orages depuis qu'il était tout petit, et n'avait jamais réussi à dormir une nuit où le tonnerre grondait dehors.

« Vas chercher ton oreiller et reviens nous voir, d'accord mon chéri ? »

Leo eut l'air d'hésiter un instant, mais hocha de la tête et reparti en courant vers sa chambre.

« Je croyais que t'avais fermé la porte ! » chuchota Ginny sous Hermione, alors que celle-ci gesticulait dans tous les sens pour essayer de récupérer leurs pyjamas, qui avaient expédiés aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Pourquoi c'était à moi de le faire ? » rétorqua Hermione « Et puis il aurait réussi à entrer quand même, tu connais ton fils … »

« On va en avoir pour toute la nuit » gémit Ginny alors que sa femme lui jetait le débardeur avec lequel elle dormait

« Je te revaudrai ça demain, promis » lui sourit Hermione en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement « Maintenant sois une bonne mère et vas vérifier si les jumeaux ne sont pas réveillés, je vais réconforter ton fils. »

Ginny avait encore l'air de vouloir protester, mais Hermione lui fit les gros yeux et profita de sa position pour donner un petit coup de pied dans les fesses de sa femme, qui poussa un petit glapissement en sortant du lit.

« J'y vais, j'y vais … » ronchonna la rousse « Pas la peine de martyriser mes pauvres fesses, elles peuvent encore servir … »

« Déguerpis » dit Hermione en grinçant des dents, et Ginny lui envoya un petit bisou avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Mommy ! » dit Leo en rentrant en courant dans la chambre une demi-seconde plus tard « J'ai pris ma couette aussi, comme ça je pourrais partager avec toi comme Mama prend toujours toute la couette pour elle toute seule ! »

« C'est gentil, mon Lee » sourit Hermione en aidant son fils à grimper sur le lit « Si t'avais aussi quelque chose pour l'empêcher de parler en dormant, ça serait génial »

Leo gloussa et se rapprocha de la brune pour se serrer contre elle. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dehors, et Leo plongea aussitôt sous la couette, terrorisé. Hermione sourit légèrement avant de repousser la couette pour passer un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

« Tu sais ce que ta mère faisait quand elle n'arrivait pas à dormir quand on était à Poudlard ? Elle sortait de son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds, et elle montait dans la tour d'astronomie »

« Mais c'est interdit ! » s'étonna Leo, et Hermione hocha de la tête en souriant

« C'était totalement interdit, bien sûr, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a mis longtemps à me le dire. Mais c'était l'avantage d'être amie avec Harry, et d'avoir une petite amie préfète »

« Pourquoi ? »

« On va dire que ton oncle connait certains passages secrets du château, et quand elle me l'a avoué, je lui ai demandé de venir me réveiller pour qu'on y aille ensemble. Je pouvais toujours dire que je faisais mes rondes de préfète après le couvre-feu si on était découvertes »

« Mais vous faisiez quoi ? » demande innocemment Leo, et Hermione rougit bizarrement avant de répondre

« Mmh … beaucoup de choses »

« Quoi, Mommy ? »

« Il fallait déjà sortir des dortoirs sans se faire repérer, et atteindre la tour d'astronomie sans croiser personne … Ce qui était déjà tout une aventure en soit ! » dit Hermione en souriant, alors que Leo écoutait l'histoire en regardant la brune avec de grands yeux.

Sa mère ne cassait jamais les règles d'habitude, alors l'entendre raconter ses aventures nocturnes avec son autre mère quand elles étaient jeunes était assez passionnant pour lui faire oublier les grondements du tonnerre dehors.

« Mais Mommy, vous auriez été punies si on vous avait vues ? »

« Et oui » dit Hermione en hochant les épaules « Mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser Mama se balader toute seule dans les couloirs la nuit … tu verras quand tu seras amoureux, tout ce que tu seras prêt à faire »

Leo fit une petite grimace de dégout, qui fit bien rire sa mère.

« On restait toute la nuit à regarder les étoiles, et parfois les éclairs quand il y avait des orages, parceque Ginny adorait ça »

« T'avais pas peur ? » demanda Leo d'une petite voix

« J'avais peur des orages aussi quand j'avais ton âge » dit Hermione « C'est passé plus tard en grandissant »

« Comment ? »

« En apprenant comment combattre ma peur. Les éclairs ne peuvent pas nous atteindre quand on est en sécurisé dans la maison, Lee. Je te le promets » dit Hermione en resserrant son fils aîné contre elle « Et je sais que les gros bruits de tonnerres peuvent faire peur, mais je veux qu'à ce moment-là, tu te concentres sur les choses que tu aimes le plus au monde, et tu ne penseras plus au tonnerre »

« Comme quoi Mommy ? »

« Comme ce que tu ressens quand tu voles sur un balai avec Mama, que tu joues avec tes frères et sœurs, ou quand on est tous ensemble pour ton anniversaire ou pour Noël»

« Tu penses à ça aussi, Mommy ? »

« Moi je pense à la même chose qui me sert à faire mon patronus » sourit Hermione « Au jour où Mama et moi on s'est mariées, à vos naissances … »

« Mais c'est dégoutant les naissances ! »

« C'est ce que ta mère pense aussi » rit Hermione « Elle préfère penser au jour après vos naissances, ou au moment où vous avez ouverts les yeux la première fois, parceque vous n'étiez plus tout sales et tout dégoutants … C'est différent pour chacun, tu sais »

Leo allait poser une autre question quand un bruit depuis le pas de la porte interrompit son mouvement.

« Regarde qui j'ai trouvé qui dormait pas ! » rit Ginny en rentrant dans la chambre, un Ben totalement réveillé dans les bras.

« Tu ne dors pas mon Benny ? » demanda Hermione alors que sa femme déposait Benjamin à côté de Leo sur leur lit avant de grimper derrière eux et de passer un bras autour de sa taille

« Il y a trop de bruit dehors » bailla Ben « Et j'aime pas les éclairs »

« Décidément, c'est familial … » soupira Ginny, qui savait parfaitement que contrairement à elle, sa femme n'était pas la plus grande fan des orages non plus « De quoi on parlait ? »

« Des choses auxquelles Mommy pense quand elle fait apparaitre son patronus ! » dit Leo

« C'est quoi Mommy, un patonus ? » demanda Ben

« Un _patronus_ » corrigea Ginny

« C'est un sort compliqué que tu ne peux faire apparaître qu'en pensant aux choses qui te rendent le plus heureux » dit Hermione, se gardant bien de mentionner les Détraqueurs « Comment tu connais ce mot, Lee ? »

« C'est tonton Harry qui m'a montré plein de sorts d'Aurors ! » dit joyeusement Leo, alors qu'un grand éclair illumina la chambre d'un coup, avant qu'un puissant coup de tonnerre gronde.

Les garçons plongèrent tout de suite vers leurs mères, enfin surtout vers Hermione puisque Ginny avait les bras encerclés autour de la brune.

« Hey, tout va bien » tenta de rassurer la rousse en passant une main dans le dos de Ben « Rien ne peut pénétrer dans la chambre »

Juste quand elle finissait sa phrase, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Alex, qui rentra en courant avant de se jeter sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tout le monde s'amuse sans moi ? » demanda tout de suite le petit garçon en glissant sous la couette.

« Alexander » gronda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils « On ne court pas dans la maison, on ne saute pas sur les lits, et tes frères sont là parcequ'ils n'arrivent pas à dormir à cause de l'orage, pas pour faire la nouba toute la nuit ! »

« Mais Mommy … » commença Alex en tournant la tête vers Ginny pour chercher un peu de soutien

« Ecoutes ta mère, mon chéri » dit Ginny, qui ne contredisait jamais Hermione devant les enfants, au du moins qui essayait de le faire le moins possible.

« Pardon Mommy » soupira Alex « Je peux rester aussi ? »

« Maintenant que t'es là, j'imagine que oui … » dit Hermione, mais son sourire trahissait son manque de colère, et Alex se glissa dans le petit espace entre elle et Leo en gloussant.

« Mommy, pourquoi ça existe la foudre ? » demanda Alex, et Ginny roula aussitôt des yeux en grognant qu'il était trop tard pour avoir un exposé météorologique.

Hermione mit une petite tape sur le bras de sa femme avant de répondre « Et bien la foudre … Hum ... Comment expliquer ce qu'est une décharge électrostatique … »

« Je vais t'aider » interrompit Ginny, en enlevant le bras qu'elle avait autour d'Hermione pour le passer dans les cheveux de Leo « Quand les nuages sont tristes, ils se mettent à pleurer et il pleut sur terre. Et au bout d'un moment, ils sont tellement tristes qu'ils commencent à s'énerver, et ils décident de vomir des éclairs, avec le plus de bruit possible parcequ'il font autant de bruit quand ils pleurent que quand votre grand-mère chante »

« N'importe quoi Mama ! » dit Leo alors que les jumeaux rigolaient à côté

« N'importe quoi ? Comment ça n'importe quoi ? » dit Ginny d'une voix faussement étonnée « C'est pas comme ça que ça se passe mon cœur ? »

« Si, si » soupira Hermione avec autant de joie que si on lui arrachait une dent sans anesthésie

« Ah vous voyez ! »

Un autre violent coup de tonnerre résonna dans la pièce, et Leo se resserra contre Ginny.

« Hey, Nounours regardes moi » dit Ginny en baissant la tête vers son fils « C'est pas une honte d'avoir peur, tu sais. Beaucoup d'adultes ont peur des éclairs »

« Ah bon ? » demanda timidement Leo

« Bien sûr » sourit Ginny en en le serrant fort contre elle « Et tu veux savoir qui est pétrifiée de trouille dès qu'il y a un bruit de tonnerre ? »

« Qui, Mama ? »

« Geri »

« Tatie Geri ? » Leo écarquilla grand les yeux

« C'est vrai ? » rajouta Alex

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai » rigola Ginny « La Foudre de Holyhead … Je sais pas combien de nuits elle a passé dans mon lit quand il y avait des orages à Holyhead, mais crois moi c'était bien plus que toi »

« Elle a peur du tonnerre, Mama ? » demanda Ben

« Plus des éclairs … tu lui demanderas, elle sera ravie de te l'expliquer » sourit Ginny « Et tu vois qu'il n'y a pas de honte, ta Tatie n'a peur de rien sauf de la foudre. Et de Tata Gemmi, mais ça, ça reste entre nous … »

« C'est malin de lui dire ce genre de choses » commenta Hermione à côté, tandis que les trois garçons riaient à gorge déployée

« Je n'invente rien » répondit Ginny en faisant un clin d'œil à Leo.

Hermione allait rajouter quelque chose quand un drôle de bruit résonna dans le couloir, et tout le monde tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre.

« Chut … Ecoute »

Un espèce d'hurlement lugubre se fit entendre dans le couloir, et alors que Leo se relevait d'un coup, prêt à défendre sa famille s'il le fallait, Ben et Alex se regardèrent dans le fond des yeux avant de battre des mains.

« Un fantôme ! »

« C'est pas un fantôme » dit Hermione « C'est Argos qui pleure dans le couloir … Je vais aller le chercher »

Argos n'avait habituellement pas le droit de dormir dans les chambres d'Hermione et Ginny ou des enfants, mais la brune n'avait pas le cœur à le laisser seul quand il y avait un orage dehors.

« C'est juste pour cette nuit Argos ! » lança la voix d'Hermione dans le couloir alors que le chien rentrait joyeusement dans la chambre, et sautait sur le lit pour aller saluer Ginny

« Hey mon chien ! » rit elle alors qu'il lui léchait les joues « T'avais peur aussi hein ? Aller, descend du lit avant qu'Hermione ne fasse de toi un tapis »

Argos descendit du lit, après avoir salué chacun de ses petits maitres bien sûr, et se coucha au pied du lit.

« Mama, pourquoi on entraînerait pas Argos pour qu'il soit un chien de garde ? » demanda Leo

« Un chien de garde ? Contre quoi ? »

« Contre les voleurs ! » dit avec joie Ben

« Et les assassins ! »rajouta Alex

Ginny cligna un instant les yeux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Drôle de programme … Et puis si il y a qui que ce soit qui rentre dans la maison, votre mère lui réglera son compte en deux temps, trois mouvements pas de panique là-dessus »

« Parceque Mommy est une chasseuse de mangemorts » dit Leo d'une voix caverneuse à ses petits frères

« Leo ! » menaça Ginny en fronçant des sourcils, aimant peu les plaisanteries de son fils à ce sujet

« Et Mama le tapera avec son balai ! » enchaîna Alex

« Elle a pas besoin d'un balai pour taper sur quelqu'un » rétorqua Ben « Tu te rappelles pas du photographe de la semaine dernière ? »

" On avait dit que ça restait entre nous, ça " rougit tout de suite l'ancienne Capitaine des Harpies

« On a rien dit à Mommy, promis ! » dit Leo, et ses petits frères hochèrent de la tête avec application

« Parceque j'ai acheté votre silence avec des chocogrenouilles … mais où est votre mère ? Mione ? » appela Ginny, qui s'étonnait que sa femme ne revienne pas

« Mommy ? » appelèrent à leur tour Ben et Alex

« J'arrive ! » se fit entendre la voix feutrée d'Hermione depuis le couloir

« Elle est déjà en train de combattre les assassins ! » chuchota avec admiration Ben, tout de suite soutenu par son jumeau

« Mais non » rit Ginny « Tu viens mon cœur ? »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Hermione, qui tenait contre elle une Ava aux joues rouges, qui regardait tout autour d'elle avec de grands yeux étonnés. Argos courut tout de suite saluer Hermione, qui lui caressa la tête de sa main libre, et pencha vers lui la petite fille, qui reconnut tout de suite le chien et tendit les mains vers lui en riant.

« Elle s'était réveillée ? » demanda Ginny depuis le lit

« Je pense pas qu'elle avait faim » sourit Hermione en embrassant le crâne d'Ava, qui était en train de passer les mains sur les oreilles d'Argos en riant, alors que le chien restait de marbre, habitué à se faire manipuler par des petites mains « Elle voulait juste rejoindre la petite fête »

« Maintenant on est tous là ! » dit joyeusement Leo « C'est comme une réunion de famille »

Un grand éclair illumina la pièce d'un coup, ce qui interrompit un peu l'ambiance bon enfant, alors que les trois garçons plongèrent se cacher sous les draps, qu' Ava releva la tête d'un air étonné et qu'Argos couru se carapater sous le lit.

« Tu parles d'un chien de garde » rit Ginny « Il tremble comme une feuille, pauvre vieux »

« Par contre Ava n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur, regarde » dit Hermione, et en effet, la petite fille regardait autour d'elle d'un air calme, absolument pas effrayée

« Une vraie Gryffondore » sourit Ginny « Ça pourrait être elle notre chien de garde »

« Elle est trop petite, Mama ! » protesta Ben

Hermione s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa femme, qui tendit tout de suite les bras pour récupérer leur fille, et lui transféra Ava en échange d'Alex, qui se serra tout de suite contre la brune.

« Hey, ma chérie ! » sourit Ginny en frottant doucement son nez contre le tout petit nez de bébé de sa fille

« _Mamamammamama_ » lança joyeusement Ava en aplatissant ses petites mains contre les joues de Ginny, qui rit et se saisit d'une des menottes pour embrasser la paume

« Quand est-ce qu'elle va parler pour de vrai ? » demanda Leo

« Elle commence déjà à dire des mots » dit Ginny

« Pour l'instant elle babille » corrigea Hermione « Mais les vrais mots viendront d'ici un mois ou moins »

« Et elle dira Mama en premier ! Hein, mon bébé tu diras Mama ? » dit Ginny en chatouillant Ava

« Non elle dira Leo ! Leo, Ava ! Lé – oh ! » dit Leo en se penchant vers sa petite sœur, qui tendit une main vers lui pour attraper le bout de son nez. Le garçon rit, et enleva la main de sa petite sœur pour glisser entre ses petits doigts son index, qui fut tout de suite férocement agrippé.

« Il y a plus de chance pour qu'elle dise un mot qui n'a rien à voir avec nous » dit Hermione « Elle va sûrement dire le nom d'un objet qu'elle aime, ou qu'elle a envie d'avoir dans les mains. Le premier mot de Ben c'était _bonbon_ »

« Et le mien, Mommy ? » demanda Alex

« Mmh … je crois que c'était _Mama_ , hein ma chérie ? »

« Évidement que c'était Mama, je suis la préférée » dit fièrement Ginny, et Hermione roula des yeux

« Rends moi ma fille, Granger » dit-elle, et Ginny lui transféra Ava dans une moue triste.

Ava reprit aussitôt ses petits gazouillements, et agrippa avec joie le nez de sa mère, qui se mit à rire gaiement, et fit mine de croquer les petits doigts du bébé.

Ginny regardait sa femme et sa fille jouer sans rien dire, et Ben posa une main sur son front d'un air inquiet.

« Mama ? Ça va ?»

« Hein ? Euh oui, oui » se reprit Ginny « Je pensais juste à quelque chose »

Dehors, un grondement retentit, et tous les garçons se resserrent contre la joueuse, y compris Argos qui posa sa tête contre sa cuisse, et Ginny baissa la tête vers eux en riant.

« Tu pensais à quoi Mama ? » demanda Alex

Ginny sourit, et tendit une main vers Hermione, qui l'attrapa et la resserra dans la sienne.

" Non rien c'est juste … je pensais pas que ça aurait pu m'arriver un jour. "

Hermione ne dit rien mais sourit tendrement à sa femme.

"De quoi, Mama ?" demanda Leo

"Le jour où votre mère n'aurait plus peur des orages " sourit Ginny, es les trois garçons ricanèrent alors que Hermione roula des yeux "Non, en vrai je n'aurai jamais pensé être mariée à votre mère un jour, ni avoir quatre enfants, et encore moins un chien, hein mon Argos !"

Comme pour exprimer son accord, Argos aboya et Ginny lui envoya un bisou.

" Tu pensais être où Mama ?" demanda innocemment Leo, et Ginny vit du coin de l'oeil Hermione froncer des sourcils

" Et bien ça ne plait pas beaucoup à votre mère, mais je pensais que je serai mariée à tonton Harry"

" A Parrain ?"

" Beurk !"

" C'est pas possible, c'est notre tonton Mama !"

Hermione rit des réactions choquées de ses fils, et Ginny poussa un grand soupir.

" Ca va, ça va ! C'était quand j'étais gamine ... Je pensais être très amoureuse d'Harry avant de le rencontrer " dit Ginny dans une drôle de grimace

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Ben

« Et bien un jour j'ai louché et j'ai vu une petite brune aux cheveux bouclés assise à côté de lui, et j'ai jamais réussi à enlever mes yeux d'elle après ça. Foutu courant d'air. »

Les garçons se mirent à glousser, et Hermione jeta un regard amusé à sa femme.

" Mama, raconte nous encore Poudlard !" demanda Ben

Ginny raconta la première coupe de Quidditch que Gryffondor avait gagné, et la fois où Ron s'était endormi sur le canapé de la salle commune à côté de la cheminée et avait faillit prendre feu, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que la pluie dehors ne soit plus qu'un bruissement d'eau, et qu'Argos, qui était allongé sous le lit, se mettent à produire des grognements dans son sommeil.

" Je crois qu'Ava est en train de s'endormir, regarde" murmura doucement Hermione

La petite fille s'était en effet assoupie dans les bras de la brune, et avait fini par fermer les yeux, la tête enfouie dans le cou de sa mère.

" Les garçons ne sont pas loin derrière " chuchota Ginny, qui était littéralement enfouie sous une pile d'enfants "Les jumeaux ont déjà commencé à me baver dessus"

"On les ramène dans leur chambre ?"

" Si on fait ça, ils vont tous se réveiller et on va être repartis pour quatre heures ..." soupira Ginny "Tampis, on a qu'à rester comme ça pour cette nuit"

"Finalement tu vas l'avoir ta nuit blanche" sourit Hermione, et Ginny roula des yeux.


End file.
